Antoine D'Coolette y los CLA: Misión Diplomática
by LeonidasProcion
Summary: 2da parte de la serie "Combatientes por la Libertad Alternativos". En representación del Reino de Acorn, el nuevo equipo, conformado por Miles "Tails" Prower, Fiona Fox, Antoine D'Coolette, Bunnie Rabbot, el Coronel Amadeus Prower y Rosemary Prower, se muda a la Federación Unida. En conjunto con GUN y con el Equipo Oscuro, los CLA combatirán a los más variados criminales de Mobius.
1. Vacaciones y Mercenarios, Parte 1

_**Antoine D'Coolette y los Combatientes por la Libertad Alternativos.**_

 _ **Episodio Segundo: Misión Diplomática.**_

 _Capítulo 1: Vacaciones y Mercenarios, Parte 1._

Son las 11:00 Hs. de la mañana en Station Square, y las naves de transporte de pasajeros despegan y aterrizan en el Aeropuerto. Esta es una de las ciudades-estado que integran la Federación Unida, la cual es una de las principales naciones de Mobius, y ahora, la única integrada pricipalmente por humanos en vez de mobianos.

Hace 12 mil años, el planeta Mobius era conocida con el nombre de "Tierra", y los humanos eran la especie dominante en toda la superficie. Su tecnología no estaba tan desarrollada como lo está ahora, pero ya se estaba usando la energía nuclear para el abastecimiento de electricidad, y la formas más rápidas de viajar eran, ya sea a través de trenes capaces de viajar a 300 kilómetros por hora, o a través de aviones que funcionaban con turbinas y podían viajar a velocidades varias veces mayores a la del sonido. Sin contar las miles de millones de especies animales en el planeta, habían casi 8 mil millones de humanos, repartidos en aprox. 200 naciones totalmente independientes. Por convención, la mayoría de los humanos se regían por un calendario donde cada año estaba dividido en 12 meses que coincidían con los ciclos de las fases de la Luna, y según el cual se encontraban aprox. en el año 2000, aunque los humanos ya habían empezado a existir por lo menos 100 mil años antes.

Poco después del año 2000 en el antiguo calendario humano, una poderosa raza alienígena llamada "Xorda" había llegado a la Tierra para establecer contacto con los humanos. Sin embargo, a uno de los científicos (un tal "Dr. Iván Kintobor") se le ocurrió la idea de tomar al embajador de los Xorda y "estudiarlo". Cuando los Xorda se enteraron de lo sucedido, decidieron darle un castigo injusto a toda la raza humana: la Tierra fue bombardeada con "bombas genéticas", personalizadas para exterminar exclusivamente a la raza humana. Como resultado, no solamente terminó casi desaparecida esta raza, sino que además muchos animales evolucionaron y se convirtieron en las diversas razas de la especie mobiana. A pesar del mortífero bombardeo, algunos grupos de humanos sobrevivieron: algunos grupos mutaron y se convirtieron en la agresiva raza de los Overlander, mientras que varios otros grupos se resguardaron en refugios especiales...

* * *

"Los humanos de esos refugios crearon las ciudades-estado que actualmente integran la Federación Unida." Tails está relatando, en forma resumida, la historia de los 12 mil años más recientes de la historia de Mobius, y explicando los orígenes de la Federación Unida y de sus habitantes. Tiene como audiencia a sus padres, Amadeus y Rosemary, y también lo escuchan su novia, Fiona, y sus compañeros de equipo, Bunnie y Antoine. "La capital Central City, Empire City, Westopolis, Spagonia, el Ducado de Soleanna, Apotos, Shamar, Chun-Nan, y la República de Station Square, que es donde estamos ahora."

Aquel grupo de seis mobianos, los Combatientes por la Libertad Alternativos, están caminando por el hall central del Aeropuerto, luego de llegar desde el Reino de Acorn. El zorro de dos colas lleva varias mochilas y maletas, estando todas muy llenas, y algunas de ellas son llevadas con ayuda de sus compañeros de equipo, quienes también llevan sus propios equipajes con ellos.

"Hace un año, es decir, seis meses antes de que ustedes llegaran, fuimos a una misión en Station Square, donde un dios de la destrucción llamado "Caos" estaba destruyendo la ciudad." Bunnie continúa el relato para que lo escuchen los padres de Tails. "El monstruo estaba alimentado por el poder de las Súper-Esmeraldas, las cuales antes abastecían de energía eléctrica a la ciudad. Por lo tanto, Sonic, Tails y un equidna llamado Knuckles usaron las Esmeraldas Caos originales para transformarse en sus respectivas formas Súper, y así derrotaron a Caos. Cuando Eggman resurgió, el entonces Presidente de Station Square se comprometió a ayudarnos en la guerra, y ahora el resto de la Federación está evaluando la posibilidad de aliarse a nosotros también, especialmente ahora que el Presidente de Station Square se convirtío en el Presidente de toda la Federación. También se puso en marcha el Proyecto Herencia, gracias al cual los Overlander pasaban a ser ciudadanos de las ciudades-estado de la Federación, especialmente de Station Square. Así fue como el Comandante Abraham Tower se convirtió en el Jefe de GUN, las Unidades Guardianas de las Naciones, que cumplen una función parecida a la de las Fuerzas Armadas dentro de la Federación." Bunnie se vuelve y le habla a Antoine. "Respecto al ataque de Caos, hay que mencionar que Antoine estuvo haciendo un trabajo excelente en ese momento, al asistir y evacuar a la gente de la ciudad."

"Oh, _allons donc_ , Bunnie... No hice un trabajo _tan_ importante..." responde modestamente el coyote.

"Aún tengo una duda: ¿Cómo se originó nuestro calendario?" pregunta Rosemary. "Según el calendario que estamos usamos, ahora es el año 3237, y nuestro año no está dividido en meses."

"Nuestro actual calendario fue creado por los equidnas." dice Antoine. "Según lo poco que sé sobre Caos, los equidnas fueron los primeros en rendirle culto. De ellos surgió la actual Hermandad de Guardianes, a la cual pertenece nuestro aliado Knuckles, y que se encarga de proteger a los equidnas de todo Mobius, así como también custodian la Esmeralda Maestra, que es un poderoso artefacto mágico, similar a las Esmeraldas Caos, que está guardado en la Isla del Angel. En fin, sucede que hubo una serie de cataclismos que, supuestamente, sucedieron a lo largo de los 12 mil años de historia de Mobius. Los equidnas denominaron a cada uno como "Días de Furia", y cuentan los años a partir del evento más reciente; cuentan los días uno por uno, sin dividir el año en forma de meses. Y ese es el origen de nuestro actual calendario. Apenas llevamos contados 3237 años, siendo 12 mil en total; por lo tanto, cuando ocurra un nuevo "Día de Furia", teóricamente debería volver la cuenta a cero y reiniciar el calendario. ¿Estoy en lo correcto, Tails?"

Tails sonríe, satisfecho por la "lección" del coyote. "Si yo fuera profesor, te aprobaría con una calificación de 10. Miren, allá están los agentes de GUN que el Presidente envió para buscarnos."

Tails señala una de las puertas de entrada al Aeropuerto. Efectivamente, había un grupo de humanos, tres hombres y tres mujeres, esperándolos. Los seis agentes vestían trajes de etiqueta, pistolas y placas de GUN.

Cuando los CLA llegan, ellos y los agentes de GUN se dan la mano. "Bienvenidos a la Federación Unida." dice una de las agentes femeninas. "El Presidente ha proporcionado este auto para llevarlos a ustedes seis en forma segura hacia el Gran Hotel Soumerca, donde ustedes se reunirán con él." La agente les muestra una inmensa limusina negra, la cual se encuentra estacionada frente a la entrada del Aeropuerto, y tiene el tamaño suficiente para transportar a los seis mobianos, además del comductor y su acompañante en los asientos delanteros; la limusina lleva, en la parte más frontal del capó, dos pequeñas banderas, las cuales indudablemente son de la Federación Unida: cada bandera tiene una franja azul oscura en cada costado, y una franja bordó en el medio; a su vez, en la franja bordó, hay ocho estrellas blancas que rodean una suerte de escarapela, la cual consta de un aro blanco, on aro azul a continuación, y un gran círculo blanco en el centro. Habían otros dos autos como escolta, estando uno adelante de la limusina, y el otro atrás de ella. Los CLA quedan sorprendidos por esto.

"¿Él nos envió... su auto presidencial?" dice Fiona, incrédula. "¡Esto es increíble! ¿Qué clase de cosas habrá adentro?"

Mientras el grupo de mobianos se dirige a la limusina, uno de los agentes masculinos intenta ayudarlos con el equipaje y llevarse una parte a los baúles de los dos autos de la escolta. Sin embargo, el zorro de dos colas lo impide.

"Esperen, por favor. No es que no confiemos en ustedes, pero algunas maletas tienen cosas de una importancia particularmente grande y preferimos llevarlas nosotros mismos." dice Tails, manteniendo junto a él parte de los bolsos y maletas, mientras le da otra parte del equipaje a los agentes. "Estas otras sólo tienen ropa, cepillos de dientes, pasta dentífrica y esas cosas. Llévenselas a sus autos y guárdenlas en sus baúles."

Cuando los CLA entran a la auto, se encuentran con algo más parecido a la habitación de una casa que al interior de un auto: los asientos, cubiertos con terciopelo rojo y muy mullidos, están ubicados alrededor de una pequeña mesa, donde hay una gran variedad de comidas, tanto dulces como saladas, y distintas bebidas, tanto alcohólicas como sin alcohol. En la parte delantera del "mini-salón", hay una pequeña computadora conectada a la Red de Datos de la Federación Unida, y también hay un reproductor de música, junto con varios CD de distintos tipos de música, en su mayoría, con canciones de la civilización humana anterior al ataque de los Xorda.

El auto se enciende y se inicia el viaje al Gran Hotel Soumerca. Mientras todos comen y beben, Antoine revisa los CD, hasta que él agarra uno y se dirige a sus compañeros de equipo. " _Alors_ , ¿Qué quieren escuchar? _Je_ encontré esto. He escuchado música de esta banda antes, y es de una excelente calidad." dice el coyote, mostrando un CD de una banda de rock llamada "Queen".

"A eso llamo "buen gusto" en cuanto a música, Tony." dice Fiona. "Me atrae más el rock pesado, pero ese grupo de humanos también es genial."

"¿Queen?" pregunta Amadeus, mirando extrañado el CD. "¿Qué es eso?"

"Ya verán. Mejor dicho, ya escucharán." dice Tails, mientras pone el disco en el reproductor de música.

[ **Banda sonora:** _Another one bites the dust_ – **Queen** ]

Cuando empieza a sonar la música, Tails y Fiona empiezan a cantar, junto con Bunnie, y también Antoine canta con su acento de Mercia. A pesar del género de música, el joven soldado canta con bastante talento, e incluso encuentra placentero todo esto.

Mientras tanto, Amadeus y Rosemary escuchan la música y siguen mirando a aquel grupo de cuatro, encontrando extraño todo esto.

"Confirmado: me estoy volviendo viejo." se dice Amadeus a sí mismo.

* * *

Media hora después...

En el hall central del hotel, el Presidente está sentado, esperando a alguien. Como parte de las medidas de seguridad, hay agentes de GUN apostados en puertas y ventanas, observando atentamente.

Finalmente, su limusina presidencial llega y los CLA se hacen presentes en el salón, llevando todo su equipaje con ellos. El Presidente los ve y camina hacia el equipo.

"¡Antoine! ¡Tails! Es un placer verlos." dice, dándoles la mano.

" _Au contraire_ , _monsieur le Président_. El honor es nuestro." contesta Antoine, haciendo una reverencia.

"No es necesaria la reverencia, Antoine. No soy un rey. Y pueden llamarme "João" o "Falcão", si quieren."

A continuación, el Presidente João Falcão y los CLA, con el equipaje aún en la mano y acompañados por dos agentes de GUN, se dirigen a una habitación cerrada, donde hay una mesa circular y varias sillas.

Mientras tanto, son observados desde diversos sitios del hall por otros mobianos: una comadreja púrpura, un pato verde, un oso polar, un gorila, un lince, un halcón azul y un sapo vestido de piloto. Los siete individuos parecen estar coordinados. Cuando el Presidente, su escolta y los CLA entran y se encierran en la habitación, los siete mobianos empiezan a desplazarse.

* * *

Otras dos horas después...

"Así que ustedes llevan sus armas y sus uniformes en esas maletas." dice el Presidente a los CLA. "Esa fue la razón por la cual las mantuvieron junto a ustedes en el auto."

"Así es, _monsieur_ João." responde Antoine.

"Honestamente, creo que es muy complicado este asunto de mantener identidades secretas. Tarde o temprano, algún enemigo sabrá quiénes son ustedes."

" _Alors_ , ¿Hay algún trabajo para el cual ustedes nos necesiten?"

En respuesta, el Presidente les da unos expedientes al equipo. "Estos son sus objetivos. El Reino de Acorn ya estaba persiguiendo a algunos, y el Rey nos dio parte de la información acerca de ellos. GUN les dará a ustedes todo lo que necesiten."

Los CLA agarran los expedientes y los abren, leyendo la información escrita en ellos. Fiona lee algunos de los expedientes, y se dirige a sus compañeros de equipo.

"¡Ja! Miren lo que trajo el viento..." dice la zorra, procediendo a leerles lo escrito en esos expedientes:

 _Hooligans: equipo de mercenarios especializados en robos, con poco éxito en los trabajos que realizan, liderados por Nack Weasel, alias "Fang el Francotirador"; han realizado trabajos al servicio de diversos sujetos, incluyendo al mago Mammoth Mogul y al Doctor Eggman._

 _Miembros actuales de los Hooligans:_

 _Nack Weasel, alias "Fang el Francotirador":_

 _Edad: desconocida; se calcula en aprox. 20 años._

 _Sexo: masculino._

 _Lugar de origen: desconocido._

 _Especie: mobiano, híbrido de comadreja y lobo._

 _Además de ser ladrón, también es cazador de tesoros._

 _Descripto cono alguien poco inteligente, tiene una muy baja tasa de éxito, tanto en solitario como en trabajos con los Hooligans; a pesar de esto, aún es muy peligroso, además de ser experto en tiro y en pilotaje._

 _Bean, alias "el Pato Dinamita":_

 _Edad: desconocida; se calcula en aprox. 15-20 años._

 _Sexo: masculino._

 _Lugar de origen: desconocido; algunas fuentes citan un experimento de la Armada de Aves de Batalla como el origen de Bean._

 _Especie: mobiano, pato._

 _Generalmente, trabaja como socio de Bark Polar Bear. Es desertor de la Armada de Aves de Batalla_

 _Descripto como alguien torpe, charlatán, burlón y especialmente loco; a pesar de esto, aún es peligroso a causa de su talento con el manejo de explosivos, lo cual incluye la capacidad de hacer aparecer bombas, aparentemente, de la nada, así como también la capacidad de controlar su detonación, a través de medios aún desconocidos._

 _Bark Polar Bear:_

 _Edad: desconocida; se calcula en aprox. 25 años._

 _Sexo: masculino._

 _Lugar de origen: desconocido._

 _Especie: mobiano, oso polar._

 _Generalmente, trabaja como socio de Bean, alias "el Pato Dinamita"._

 _Descripto como alguien calmo y de pocas palabras, muy diferente de su socio Bean; su fuerza física lo convierte en un oponente formidable._

Fiona termina de decir en voz alta los datos de sus tres expedientes.

"Cuando yo era una criminal, trabajé con ellos tres. Esos Hooligans son unos inútiles, a decir verdad." dice la zorra.

" _Eh bien_ , estos otros parecen ser rivales más dignos para nosotros." dice Antoine, leyendo otro grupo de expedientes:

 _Destructix: equipo de mercenarios especializados en robos, aunque también realizan trabajos de diversos tipos, actuando como un grupo comando. Originalmente, eran "los Cuatro Temibles", un grupo de subordinados de Mammoth Mogul, quien les otorgó habilidades nuevas o potenció habilidades ya existentes en ellos. Luego de la caída de Mammoth Mogul, la composición y alineación del equipo cambió varias veces, así como también sus empleadores, entre los cuales se puede mencionar al Doctor Eggman y al equidna Doctor Finitevus como los más importantes de todos._

 _Miembros actuales de Destructix:_

 _Lightning Lynx:_

 _Edad: desconocida; se calcula en aprox. 20-25 años._

 _Sexo: masculino._

 _Lugar de origen: Reino Dragón._

 _Especie: mobiano, lince._

 _Antiguamente, fue un ninja del Clan Raiju, uno de sus miembros más rápidos y fuertes, hasta que fue vencido en un duelo por la líder del Clan, y expulsado en consecuencia._

 _Descripto como alguien muy leal a su equipo y que sigue cierto "código de honor"; es muy veloz, siendo esta habilidad potenciada por Mammoth Mogul posteriormente, y gracias a su entrenamiento como ninja del Clan Raiju, también tiene gran habilidad en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo; cuenta además con un refinado sentido del oído, el cual le permite incluso detectar camaleones y otros objetos y seres que no serían visibles a simple vista._

 _Sargento Simon Simian:_

 _Edad: desconocida; se calcula en aprox. 25-30 años._

 _Sexo: masculino._

 _Lugar de origen: Colonia Gorila, Gran Selva de Northamer._

 _Especie: mobiano, gorila._

 _Abandonó la Colonia Gorila por diferencias de opinión con sus compatriotas, debido a que el Sargento Simian deseaba participar en la guerra contra Eggman, a diferencia de los demás miembros de la Colonia, quienes inicialmente se negaron a abandonar su tradicional política pacifista. Ocasionalmente, ha desempeñado funciones comparables a las de un líder en Destructix._

 _Descripto como alguien muy leal a su equipo, y un combatiente muy centrado y disciplinado, pero a la vez muy descuidado. Además de tener su gran fuerza física, potenciada por Mammoth Mogul posteriormente, es peligroso en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, siendo capaz de repeler el ataque "Spindash" de Maurice "Sonic" Hedgehog, y también lleva con él, en todo momento, un arsenal que consta de municiones, granadas y diversos utensilios; tiene amplios conocimientos sobre armas y es una gran mente táctica._

 _Predator Hawk:_

 _Edad: desconocida; se calcula en aprox. 20-25 años._

 _Sexo: masculino._

 _Lugar de origen: desconocido._

 _Especie: mobiano, halcón._

 _Fue uno de los mejores soldados de la Armada de Aves de Batalla, pero quedó insatisfecho con su trabajo y desertó; posteriormente, se unió a los cazadores de tesoros Babylon Rogues, desertando posteriormente por las mismas razones._

 _Estratega y miembro más impredecible de Destructix, es descripto como alguien frío, arrogante, exclusivamente leal a su equipo, que cree en el mérito personal, y que siempre busca desafíos que lo motiven; sumado a su habilidad natural para el vuelo fue mejorada por Mammoth Mogul, también es especialista en asesinatos y cacerías, dado su fuerte amor por cazar presas vivas; como ex-soldado de la Armada de Aves de Batalla, está versado en tácticas y en el uso armas de fuego, aunque prefiere los ataques aéreos rápidos en los combates._

 _Flying Frog:_

 _Edad: desconocida; se calcula en aprox. 20-25 años._

 _Sexo: masculino._

 _Lugar de origen: Mercia._

 _Especie: mobiano, sapo._

 _Fue bufón en el Reino de Mercia. Solía aterrorizar a los residentes al atacarlos e incluso al entrar en sus casas, cometiendo varios asesinatos durante sus "juegos"._

 _Descripto como alguien malévolo, loco, sádico y sin límites morales, es mentalmente inestable, convirtiéndose en el más peligroso y violento miembro de Destructix; puede planear en el aire con los pliegues en sus brazos y piernas, tiene un cuerpo flexible que le permite contorsionarse e introducirse en espacios reducidos, cuenta con una gran habilidad en el uso de su lengua como arma y como herramienta._

"También trabajé con ellos." dice Fiona en tono aburrido, cuando Antoine deja de leer. "Son mejores que los Hooligans, pero no mucho mejores."

Mientras tanto, Bunnie está leyendo otro expediente, y después se lo muestra a Antoine.

"Este tipo se parece mucho a vos. ¿Crees que él tiene alguna relación contigo?" dice Bunnie, señalando una foto. En ella, se muestra a un coyote mobiano robotizado, o "robiano", saliendo de un castillo con un pelotón de SWAT-bots acompañándolo; se trataba del Alto Sheriff de Snottingham, Gran Maestro de la Legión Oscura de Eggman en Mercia.

Antoine mira la foto, y queda pasmado. Entonces, él les da el expediente a los otros miembros del equipo.

Fiona ve al Alto Sheriff en la foto. "Este robiano es el tipo de Mercia que decía ser el sucesor de Robotnik. Sus robots casi me atrapan, especialmente por el hecho de que mi ex-novio se escapó y me dejó plantada." finaliza la zorra, siendo notorio su fastidio.

Luego, el Coronel Prower ve la foto, y se dirige a Antoine. "Tony, vos sabés quién es él, ¿Verdad?"

" _Oui_ , lo sé." dice el coyote con tono serio, haciendo una pausa a continuación. "Es el General Armand D'Coolette, mi padre, robotizado."

Los otros cuatro miembros miran con sorpresa, especialmente Fiona.

"Lo siento, Tony. No debí decir eso de él."

"No hace falta que te disculpes, Fiona." contesta Antoine.

"Si ustedes quieren, pueden no hacerse cargo de él." propone el Presidente.

"No." responde el joven soldado en forma inmediata. "Nos ocuparemos del Alto Sheriff. ¿Están de acuerdo, _mes amis_?"

"Si a vos no te afecta..." dice Tails, quien luego retoma la lectura de los expedientes, hasta que encuentra a alguien en particular, y se acerca al Presidente para hablarle al oído.

"Señor Falcão, ¿Este sujeto realmente está cometiendo crímenes ahora mismo, aquí en la Federación Unida?" pregunta el niño prodigio, mostrándole el expediente al humano.

"Aquí, y en todas partes de Mobius." responde Falcão, también en voz baja.

"¿Y qué tan graves son, en términos exactos?"

"Crímenes de los peores que usted se pueda imaginar."

Tails se dirige luego a su novia, hablando aún en voz baja. "Fiona, hay algo que debo mostrarte." A continuación, le da el expediente.

Cuando Fiona lo ve, se queda helada. "Tails, ¿Esto es en serio?"

Su novio asiente con un movimiento de la cabeza. Fiona, perturbada, deja caer el expediente sobre la mesa. Todo esto llama la atención de Bunnie.

"Fiona, ¿Sucede algo?" Luego, el conejo cyborg agarra el expediente, y ella y Antoine lo leen juntos. "Ahora entiendo..." dice ella, dándoles el expediente a los padres de Tails.

"¿Quién es él? Se parece a Sonic." dice Rosemary, mirando la foto. A continuación, los Prowers empiezan a leer el expediente:

 _Maurice Hedgehog, alias "Anti-Sonic" alias "Scourge" (no confundir con Maurice Hedgehog, alias "Sonic"):_

 _Edad: 16 años._

 _Sexo: masculino._

 _Lugar de origen: Moebotropolis, capital del planeta Moebius, en algún lugar de un universo paralelo._

 _Especie: mobiano, erizo._

 _Originario de un universo paralelo, el cual es una suerte de espejo de nuestro universo. En este universo, el planeta Mobius tiene el nombre de "Moebius", la contraparte del Dr. Robotnik es benévola y nunca desarrolla su imperio, la invención del robotizador nunca se ha producido, y los Combatientes por la Libertad son reemplazados por el "Escuadrón Represor", un grupo de malhechores juveniles, asociados con la monarquía de Moebius, que buscan hacer desorden y caos por cualquier medio, y cuyo líder es "Scourge" Hedgehog, la contraparte de "Sonic" Hedgehog en Moebius._

" _Scourge" es hijo de "Anti-Jules" Hedgehog, un aristócrata de Moebius que sería la contraparte de Jules Hedgehog, el científico e inventor mobiano que fue padre de "Sonic"; sin embargo, en Moebius, "Anti-Jules" ignoró totalmente a su hijo, lo cual seguramente fue el móvil de su asesinato, del cual "Scourge" es el principal sospechoso actualmente. A diferencia de otros miembros del Escuadrón Represor, "Scourge" parece tener ambiciones más allá del universo de cual es originario, lo cual lo lleva a cometer los más aberrantes crímenes en varios universos paralelos, incluyendo el universo donde nos encontramos nosotros; por esta razón, este criminal es buscado no sólo por GUN y el Reino de Acorn, sino también por la "Policía Zonal", un cuerpo de seguridad que opera en el espacio tridimensional y cuya jurisdicción ignora las fronteras entre universos paralelos. Se le imputan cargos por asesinatos, colaboración en genocidios, robos a mano armada con toma de rehenes, secuestros, violaciones, estafas millonarias, terrorismo, vandalismo, participación en actos de corrupción, extorsiones, etcétera. También lideró temporalmente a Destructix, por lo que este equipo fue su cómplice en varios de sus delitos._

 _Descripto como alguien egocéntrico, violento y voluble, manipulador, despreciativo e irrespetuoso para con sus subordinados, es conocido porque tiende a "utilizar" a sus parejas románticas, mostrándolas como "trofeos" cuando se compara a sí mismo con otros varones. "Scourge" Hedgehog comparte con "Sonic" Hedgehog la capacidad de correr a una velocidad cercana a la de la luz, y en principio, "Scourge" tenía exactamente la misma apariencia que "Sonic", hasta que el color de su pelaje cambió del azul al verde claro, como consecuencia de un accidente en la manipulación de la Esmeralda Maestra, hace un año y tres meses; de hecho, actualmente, el ADN de "Scourge" y el ADN de "Sonic" siguen coincidiendo en un porcentaje del 99,99%, y para encontrar la diferencia entre ellos, ha sido necesario un cuidadoso examen de las partículas elementales de sus átomos, gracias al cual se ha logrado saber que "Scourge" era originario de un universo diferente al nuestro._

 _Debido a la peligrosidad de este sujeto, se recomienda el uso de fuerza letal contra él._

"Este tipo, Scourge, parece ser un criminal bastante... importante." dice Rosemary al terminar de leer el expediente.

"Por suerte, estamos preparados para enfrentar a esta gente." dice Amadeus, mostrando su sable modificado.

Mientras tanto, Fiona está mirando al suelo, mientras Tails envuelve una mano en su hombro.

"Ustedes no saben lo que Scourge es capaz de hacer." dice ella en voz baja.

"¿A qué te refieres?" pregunta el Coronel.

"Yo fui su novia, Sr. y Sra. Prower." dice la zorra. "Scourge es el ex-novio del cual les hablé." La voz de Fiona empieza a entrecortarse, mientras ella hace lo posible por no mirar de frente a nadie.

"Fiona..." El zorro trata de calmar a su novia, abrazándola fuertemente y acariciándola. "No te preocupes. Lo encontraremos, y le daremos un castigo ejemplar. ¿No es cierto, amigos?" dice Tails, dirigiéndose ahora a sus compañeros de equipo.

"Haré lo que vos digas, Tails." dice Bunnie.

" _Je_ también. Los enemigos tuyos y de Fiona también son enemigos míos." dice Antoine.

"Nos encantaría acompañarte, hijo, pero..." dice su madre. "¿No estarás planeando... matarlo?"

"Ya leíste el expediente, mamá: debemos usar fuerza letal para vencerlo."

"Su hijo tiene razón, señora." El Presidente interviene. "De hecho, ya escapó incluso de las prisiones de más alta seguridad, tanto de GUN como de la Policía Zonal. Para ser sincero, Scourge Hedgehog es demasiado peligroso como para dejarlo vivir."

Mientras tanto, uno de los dos agentes de GUN atiende una llamada a su teléfono celular. Luego, el agente apaga su teléfono y se dirige al Presidente. "Señor, algo está sucediendo en el hall central del hotel. Parece que un grupo de mobianos atacó a nuestros agentes, y ahora estamos rodeados. No podemos salir."

Al escuchar esto, el Presidente hace una llamada telefónica a través de un teléfono fijo que hay dentro de la habitación, activando el altavoz.

* * *

En el hall central del Gran Hotel Soumerca, todas las puertas de acceso están cerradas, los agentes de GUN que vigilaban el lugar están inconscientes, desarmados, atados y apoyados contra las paredes, y hay un grupo de siete mobianos rodeando la habitacipon donde se encuentran el Presidente y los CLA. Se trata de los Hooligans y Destructix, quienes, por alguna razón, están reunidos por primera vez.

De repente, suena un teléfono fijo. Es el teléfono de la recepción. El Sargento Simian contesta a la llamada.

"¿Quién es?"

" _El Presidente de la Federación Unida."_

El Sargento Simian le pasa el teléfono a otra persona. "Está llamando el Presidente, Weasel."

"Dame el teléfono." ordena Nack. Cuando tiene el teléfono en la mano, se dispone a hablar con el Presidente.

* * *

" _Hola, señor Presidente. ¿Está disfrutando de esto?"_ El saludo de Nack se escucha dentro del salón.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?"

" _Nack Weasel y Asociados- ¡AUCH! Ok, ok, ya te entendí, Hawk... Hooligans, Destructix y Asociados- ¡AUCH! De acuerdo... Destructix, Hooligans y Asociados."_

"¿De qué se trata esto? ¿Ahora ustedes se dedican a la abogacía?"

" _Venimos en busca de Fiona Fox. Si no la entregan, Bean reventará ese búnker donde ustedes están metidos._

"Genial. Simplemente genial." dice Fiona sarcásticamente. "¿Qué quieren de mí, perdedores?"

" _Me encantaría contestarte, pero no podemos hacerlo, porque no tenemos ni la más remota idea. Tendrás que preguntarle más tarde a nuestro cliente, el Sr. Scourge, quien parecía estar muy ansioso de verte y no dejaba de llamarte "muñeca" cuando te mencionaba."_

"¿Ah, sí? Pues entonces, díganle al "Sr. Scourge" que tendrá que conformarse con otra "muñeca" diferente. Aunque, ahora que lo recuerdo, siempre estuvo saliendo con alguna otra "muñeca" mientras él decía que yo era la única; por lo tanto, mi ausencia no debería afectarlo. En resumen, díganle que se vaya a la m*****, ¿De acuerdo?" Inmediatamente después de esto, Fiona finaliza la llamada.

Tails suspira luego de escuchar todo esto. "Destructix y Hooligans, juntos al servicio de Scourge. Esto será interesante."


	2. Vacaciones y Mercenarios, Parte 2

_**Antoine D'Coolette y los Combatientes por la Libertad Alternativos.**_

 _ **Episodio Segundo: Misión Diplomática.**_

 _Capítulo 1: Vacaciones y Mercenarios, Parte 2._

Son las 13:30 Hs. en Station Square. En el Gran Hotel Soumerca, en una habitación aislada, se encuentran encerrados los CLA, el Presidente João Falcão, y dos agentes de GUN. Siete mercenarios, mediocres pero peligrosos, los rodean fuera de la habitación.

"Señor, he logrado llamar a los refuerzos, pero llegarán recién a las 14:00 Hs." dice uno de los agentes.

"¿Tardarán media hora en llegar?" pregunta Fiona, casi gritando. "Para entonces, esos mercenarios seguramente habrán hecho explotar la ciudad entera."

Los demás presentes siguen manteniéndose sin decir ni una palabra, hasta que Antoine rompe el silencio.

"Parece que tendremos que decirles " _adieu_ " a nuestras identidades secretas."

"Ya les dije mi opinión acerca de las identidades secretas." dice el Presidente. "Además, ustedes pueden seguir siendo excelentes como agentes y como Combatientes por la Libertad, a pesar de no mantener sus identidades en secreto."

"Ok. Si nuestras identidades deben ser reveladas, que así sea." dice Amadeus, mientras toma una de las maletas. La maleta tiene un gran tamaño, es de metal y tiene, incrustada en la tapa, una pequeña esfera de vidrio de color ámbar.

Los otros miembros del equipo también hacen lo mismo, cada uno con una maleta diferente. Al igual que la de Amadeus, las otras cinco son bastante grandes, están hechas de metal y tienen una pequeña esfera de vidrio de color incrustada en la tapa. La maleta de Tails tiene una esfera verde clara; la de Fiona, una de color rojo; la de Bunnie, una de color magenta; la de Antoine, una de color morado; la de Rosemary, una de color amarillo.

Antoine abre su maleta y saca unas varas de metal y una tela extensa y fina, y lo mismo ocurre con Bunnie; ambos arman, con estas piezas, un soporte para una cortina, la cual ellos instalan en la habitación en forma improvisada; a continuación, ambos se ocultan detrás de la cortina, y se llevan consigo sus respectivas maletas, que aún tienen cosas adentro. El Presidente mira intrigado.

 _"Permítame aclararle, monsieur le Président, que nosotros hacemos esto por una cuestión de pudor."_ La voz de Antoine se escucha desde detrás de la tela.

Menos de un minuto después, se ve cómo el uniforme del coyote queda colgado en la vara transversal del soporte, confirmando sus dichos.

Mientras tanto, sucede lo mismo con las maletas de los Prowers, quienes también arman el soporte para una cortina, y luego se ocultan detrás de esta, llevándose sus cosas con ellos para cambiarse de ropa.

En cuanto a Fiona, ella abre su maleta y extrae la capa que usa en sus misiones con los CLA, y luego ella se la pone encima y oculta su cara con la capucha. Se pueden ver chispas saliendo de la tela: ahora, la capa tiene circuitos eléctricos incorporados, y Fiona es capaz de electrocutar en cualquier momento a cualquiera que la toque. A continuación, ella toma sus armas eléctricas: un par de guantes con cañones de pulso EM y pistolas Taser, y un látigo eléctrico.

Finalmente, Antoine, Bunnie y los Prowers salen de sus respectivos "probadores", ya vestidos con sus uniformes de los CLA: Rosemary, con el "traje invisible", el cual ella empieza a chequear; Amadeus, con su uniforme invisible para los sensores infrarrojos; Antoine, con el chaleco de kevlar morado con toques rojos, sus pantalones y gafas a juego, y su cabello un poco despeinado; Bunnie, con un uniforme de una sola pieza, de color fucsia, con detalles dorados cuyo dibujo imita los circuitos de computadora, y que también cubre totalmente sus brazos y piernas, ocultando las partes robotizadas de su cuerpo.

"¿Cómo me veo?" pregunta la cyborg.

"Bueno, te ves..." El coyote se sorprende por el uniforme de su novia.

"¿Exagerada?"

"En realidad, lucís extravagante. Pero seguís siendo muy hermosa."

"Aww, qué tierno..."

A continuación, los Prowers y Antoine extraen sus armas de sus maletas. El Coronel se ciñe su sable modificado en su cinturón, aunque aún está confundido por lo que hay guardado en la maleta: pequeños reactores cuánticos.

"Hijo, ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer con esto?" pregunta el Coronel, sosteniendo uno de esos mini-reactores en su mano.

"Debes conectarlo al sable." le dice Tails. "Encastralo en la punta de la empuñadura, como si fuera un enchufe de un aparato eléctrico."

Amadeus obedece conectando el reactor a la empuñadura, y entonces el filamento incorporado en el sable se calienta, empezando incluso a emitir luz rojiza.

Al mismo tiempo, Rosemary agarra y enfunda sus pistolas de balas eléctricas. En cuanto a Antoine, él prepara su sable modificado como lo hizo Amadeus, pero también se pone en su espalda su carcaj lleno de flechas con trucos, y prepara su arco para dispararlas.

Cuando Tails abre su maleta, lo único que saca es algo similar a una mochila escolar muy llena, la cual él procede a ponerse.

"¿Ya está todo listo, equipo?" pregunta el zorro.

"Estamos listos." dicen sus cinco compañeros de equipo.

"Confirmo lo que dije: ustedes son agentes excelentes, incluso sin identidades secretas." dice el Presidente.

* * *

Los siete mercenarios de "Destructix & Hooligans" están esperando en el hall central del hotel, frente a la habitación aislada. Finalmente se abre la puerta: se trata de uno de los agentes de GUN, levantando una mano.

"Vamos a entregarles a Fiona Fox."

Repentinamente, se escucha gritar aterrado a Bean. Cuando sus seis compañeros de equipo lo ven, él está siendo arrastrado por el suelo por... nadie, según parece, hasta que finalmente es arrojado a través de una ventana por... nadie, otra vez.

"Hay alguien allí." dice Lightning Lynx. "Puedo escucharlo."

Sin que nadie, ni siquiera Lightning, se dé cuenta, un conejo sale de la sala y vuela hasta un balcón, sujetando de la mano a un coyote.

"Ya todos sabemos que hay _alguien_ allí, genio." dice un Nack enojado. "Decinos algo que no sepamos-"

 _ **¡BOOM!**_

Una explosión, producida en el espacio entre los mercenarios y la habitación, dispersa a los miembros restantes de Destructix y de los Hooligans, y a su vez produce una grande y densa nube de humo en medio del hall central.

En ese momento, Amadeus, Fiona y los dos agentes de GUN salen de la habitación, listos para el combate. Mientras tanto, la presencia invisible se revela como Rosemary Prower. Antoine aparece en el balcón y dispara otras dos flechas más con bombas de humo, y Bunnie baja desde ese mismo balcón, volando con los propulsores de sus piernas y llevando listo el cañón de plasma de su brazo robótico.

Amadeus avanza y enfrenta a Flying Frog, evitando la hábil lengua del sapo psicópata. En un momento, Flying estira su lengua e intenta robarle el sable de su contrincante, pero el tremendo calor del filamento lo hace aullar de dolor. La lengua del sapo suelta el sable, y el zorro veterano de guerra aprovecha la oportunidad.

"Te gustan los juegos, ¿No es cierto, bufón?"

"Sí, pero no este." balbucea la rana con furia.

"Qué pena, porque a mí me encanta. Vamos a jugar..." Dicho esto, el padre de Tails agarra la lengua, que ya tiene algunas partes muertas y otras partes carbonizadas, y arrastra a Flying hasta llegar a un lugar bien escondido.

"¡Usted no tiene derecho a hacer esto!" balbucea Flying. "¡Quiero a mi abogado!"

"Tu abogado tardará un poco en llegar."

Después de esto, el Coronel Prower, mientras mantiene su rostro serio, prepara su sable modificado, mientras mantiene agarrada la lengua del famoso bufón asesino de Mercia.

* * *

En el hall central del hotel, los CLA siguen peleando contra los mercenarios, mientras los dos agentes de GUN abren fuego. Rosemary activa la invisibilidad y elude los golpes de Bark, mientras ella también le da algunos golpes en partes sensibles del cuerpo. Lightning la localiza con su audición y corre hacia ella, pero ignora a Amadeus, quien se hace presente y avanza hacia él, estando a punto de ensartarlo con su sable. El ex-ninja aprovecha y golpea su mano, dejando al zorro incapacitado para empuñar su sable. A continuación, el lince da varios golpes fuertes y rápidos, dejando al Coronel tirado en el suelo, pero cuando Lightning está a punto de asestar el golpe final, Bunnie le dispara su cañón de plasma desde su lado derecho, haciendo que se estrelle contra una pared y quede definitivamente fuera de combate.

"¿Está usted bien, Coronel?" La coneja levanta del suelo a Amadeus.

"Estoy bien, gracias. Y no es necesario que me llames por mi rango- ¡Detrás de ti!"

Automáticamente, la chica cyborg se da vuelta y da una impresionante patada a quien estaba detrás de ella. Cuando se da cuenta, ve a Nack Weasel, noqueado por su ataque.

"Se nota que este tipo tiene poco éxito, Coronel."

Mientras tanto, Bunnie detecta a Predator Hawk lanzándose en picado sobre ella, y escapa volando. Predator logra evitar el choque contra el suelo y empieza a perseguir a la cyborg.

"Antoine, ¿Me escuchas?" dice Bunnie.

 _"Fuerte y claro, mon amour."_ Se escucha la voz de Antoine a través del comunicador.

"¿Viste ese pájaro azul que me persigue?"

Mientras vuela, ella dispara una bala de plasma al halcón, la cual él esquiva mientras sigue su persecución.

 _"Lo estoy viendo, Bunnie."_

"¿Creés que podrías derribarlo?"

 _"Es probable. De todas formas, si fallo, tengo más de cien flechas para volver a intentar."_

"Ok, cuando dispares, usá algún truco que no le permita usar las alas después."

 _"Tus deseos son órdenes."_

Mientas vuela, Predator tiene preparada un arma, robada a la Armada de Aves de Batalla, especialmente diseñada para dispararla sin dejar de batir las alas. Cuando está a punto de dispararle a la coneja, una flecha golpea su cuerpo, explotando una cápsula con una toxina. De pronto, el halcón pierde el control de sus músculos y cae en caída libre hacia el suelo.

"Bien hecho, amor."

 _"Vos no estuviste mal, Bunnie."_

En el suelo, Bean vuelve a entrar por la ventana, y lanza bombas de poca potencia hacia todas partes. Fiona lo detecta y envía rayos a todas las bombas, detonándolas antes de tiempo, cuando aún están lejos de los CLA; posteriormente, ella dispara un pulso EM hacia el mismo Bean. El pato no siente nada, pero cuando intenta lanzar más bombas, se encuentra con que su mecanismo ya no funciona y no van a explotar.

Mientras todos están distraídos, el Sargento Simian logra eludir a los dos agentes de GUN y se mete en la habitación, en busca de Tails y del Presidente.

Cuando él entra, todo está a oscuras, hasta que una tenue luz verde brilla a lo lejos.

* * *

5 minutos después...

Las puertas del hotel están abiertas. La gran mayoría de los miembros de Destructix & Hooligans están atados y apoyados contra una pared, mientras Bunnie, Antoine y Fiona liberan a los agentes de GUN que estaban atados antes.

"Hemos vencido a todos, Rosemary." le dice Amadeus a su esposa.

"¿Dónde está Flying Frog?"

"No te preocupes por él. Le he dado un castigo ejemplar."

"No me digas que le cortaste la lengua en forma longitudinal para torturarlo."

"¿Qué? No, no hice eso. Sólo he atado su lengua a una columna."

"Ok. ¿Y el Sargento Simian?"

"Creo que está en la habitación... con el Presidente y con Tails."

Los padres de Tails empiezan a preocuparse, pero son sorprendidos por el mismo Sargento Simian, quien sale disparado desde la puerta de la habitación, rugiendo, y atraviesa velozmente el hall central, la puerta de entrada, y también la plaza frente al hotel.

Cuando los Prowers miran la habitación, encuentran al Presidente saliendo por la puerta, sano y salvo. Lo acompaña el zorro de dos colas, quien tiene sus manos cubiertos con parte de su traje ATA, o Armadura de Tecnología Avanzada, la cual ahora empieza a cubrir progresivamente el resto del cuerpo de Tails.

Finalmente, el niño prodigio queda totalmente protegido por su traje ATA, el cual tiene varias luces verdes brillando en él, lo que demuestra que está usando energía de Caos.

"¿Me he perdido de algo?"

Sus padres, así como también el resto de los CLA y los agentes de GUN, se quedan mirándolo.

" _S'il vous plait..._ " Antoine rompe el silencio. "¿Podemos continuar con nuestras vacaciones?"

* * *

Espacio Aéreo Internacional, a 10 km. de altura, 2500 km. al Noreste de Station Square.

Destructor aéreo "Ο κηδεμόνας" ["O kidemónas", "El guardián"], aeronave de la Marina de Guerra de GUN.

17:00 Hs., Hora de Station Square.

La inmensa nave se dirige a Spagonia. Ha estado viajando desde las 14:30 Hs. Junto con los humanos de la Infantería de Marina de GUN, se encuentran los CLA como huéspedes, y también llevan a los miembros de Destructix & Hooligans como prisioneros.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que la vida en los camarotes es bastante digna y el viaje no produce mareos, no todos los Combatientes de la Libertad lo están disfrutando...

"Se me está alterando totalmente el reloj biológico."

"Creí que estabas acostumbrado a estar despierto a cualquier hora, como los demás Combatientes por la Libertad."

"Sí, pero ese no es el problema. Lo que sucede es que en Knothole íbamos en misiones nocturnas, pero al menos seguíamos siempre en una misma zona horaria. En cambio, ahora que estamos viajando, apenas tengo una vaga idea de la hora que es en Station Square, y ya no sé qué hora es en Knothole, ni qué hora estaría siendo en Spagonia en este momento, ni nada. Algún día, por culpa de esto, será de noche y no sabré si es la hora de la cena o la hora del desayuno."

"Hablando de comida, podríamos ir a cenar ahora. Creo que son las 17:00 en Station Square."

"Esta nave y su tripulación son, técnicamente, de Apotos, donde es más tarde. No sé qué hora es allá, pero seguramente es hora de dormir, así que el restaurante ya está cerrado."

"Estuve pensando en las zonas horarias, y me pareció recordar que la hora es cuatro horas más tarde en Apotos que en Station Square, así que ya son las 21:00 Hs. aproximadamente. Creo que tenés razón, dudo que mantengan abierto el restaurante por tanto tiempo."

"Tengo hambre... Tendré que hacer algo de lo que después me voy a arrepentir."

"Sé a qué te refieres. Dejámelo a mí."

La puerta de un camarote se abre. Una luz tenue ilumina el pasillo, el cual está totalmente vacío y en silencio. Una zorra roja empieza a caminar sigilosamente.

15 minutos después, la misma zorra regresa, cargando una bolsa llena de comida, y entra en el camarote. Dentro, hay una cama de dos pisos, un armario, una mesita de noche con cajones, y una pequeña ventana, que se encuentra cerrada. Un zorro de pelaje dorado con dos colas está esperando en el piso inferior de la cama.

"La cena está lista, Tails. No es mucho, pero nos permitirá sobrevivir." dice la zorra roja.

"Fiona, sabés que robar está mal. ¿Cierto?" dice Tails.

Fiona se queda "helada", y empieza a ponerse nerviosa. Para su sorpresa, Tails empieza a reírse a carcajadas.

"¡Deberías haber visto tu cara!" dice él entre sus propias risas.

"Pagarás por esto, Miles Prower." dice Fiona, intentando sonar seria.

* * *

En la ubicación del "O kidemónas", por encima de las nubes, aún se ve un poco de luz, aunque el Sol ya se puso en el horizonte. Esto es evidente en el puente de mando, donde hay una ventana que permite ver todo alrededor, y a través del cual se ve, al Oeste, una larga franja anaranjada en el horizonte, contrastando con el resto del cielo, que ya luce azul oscuro y en el cual brillan las estrellas. Sumado al colchón de nubes debajo de la nave de guerra, la vista es impresionante.

"No quiero ser molesta al preguntar esto, pero, ¿Qué hacemos con los prisioneros? ¿Creen que ellos puedan decirnos algo?" dice Bunnie

Antoine, Bunnie, Rosemary y Amadeus se encuentran sentados alrededor de una mesa, con el capitán de la nave observándolos.

"Para empezar, ellos mismos nos dijeron que trabajan para Scourge." dice Rosemary. "Por otro lado, puedo apostar a que ese erizo sabía que su equipo de Destructix & Hooligans iba a fracasar, y él ya habrá planeado todo en función de eso. Seguramente, sólo les ordenó capturar a Fiona y traérsela a él, y no les dijo nada más, así que no podríamos extraerles mucha más información a estos mercenarios. Por ahora, sólo podemos prepararnos y esperar a que el erizo haga su próximo movimiento."

"De todas formas, Rosemary, aún quedan unos cuantos maleantes que atrapar. No nos faltará trabajo." dice Amadeus, señalando una pila de expedientes apoyada en una mesa.

"Y eso sin mencionar que aún tenemos que encargarnos de mi padre." dice Antoine. Todos se quedan callados de repente.

"¿Sucede algo?" pregunta intrigado el capitán, con acento de Apotos.

* * *

Una hora y media después...

En el camarote de Tails y Fiona...

"Por Dios, qué panzada... Desde luego, esto no es para nada dietético. Al final, voy a perder mi figura, y me convertiré en una bola de pelo rojo, con 250 kg. de peso, y con el colesterol por las nubes."

Los dos zorros están tirados en el suelo, cubiertos con envolturas de comida.

"¿Qué hora es, Miles?"

"Creo que ya son las 18:30 Hs. en Station Square. En Spagonia, creo que ya son las 22:30 Hs."

Fiona se mantiene callada, pensativa.

"Son unos 4000 kilómetros de viaje hasta Spagonia, y esta nave viaja a unos 1000 kilómetros por hora. Por lo tanto..."

Alguien llama a la puerta.

 _"Με συγχωρείτε, κύριε Προυερ, δεσποινίδα Φοξ..."_ [ _"Me synchoreíte, kýrie Prouer,_ _despoinída_ _Fox..."_ , _"Discúlpenme, señor Prower, señorita Fox..."_ ]

Es un tripulante de la nave, originario de Apotos, como todos los demás.

Tails intenta hablar con el tripulante. "Στα... στα ισπανικά, παρακαλώ;" ["Sta... sta ispaniká, paralakó?", "¿En... en español, por favor?"]

 _"Ehm... Estamos... estamos llegando a Spagonia."_ responde el tripulante, con un notorio acento.

Tails y Fiona abren muy grandes sus ojos, y se levantan del suelo apresuradamente.

* * *

[ **Banda Sonora:** _Nel blu dipinto di blu_ – **Domenico Modugno** ]

Dos naves de transporte aterriza en las cristalinas aguas de la ciudad-estado de Spagonia, mientras el destructor "O kidemónas" continúa su viaje, poniendo rumbo hacia Apotos. Se pueden ver los postes de luz prendidos en un bulevar, el cual pasa en forma paralela a una costa rocosa y sin arena.

Dentro de una de las naves de transporte, varios agentes de GUN custodian a los siete mercenarios prisioneros, mientras el capitán se comunica con la otra nave por radio.

"Llevaremos a los prisioneros a la prisión de Elba."

 _"Entendido."_ responden desde la otra nave.

Mientras la nave con prisioneros se desvía hacia una fortificada isla alejada de la costa, la otra nave entra a un río y empieza a navegar aguas arriba. En esta nave se encuentran los CLA, quienes despliegan en techo y observan los pintorescos edificios de Firenze, un distrito de Spagonia con gran riqueza cultural. En la nave, Tails viste una camisa blanca con mangas largas, y pantalones largos y anchos; Fiona lleva un vestido azul claro, el cual deja al descubierto su escote y su espalda; Bunnie viste su tradicional leotardo rosa, mientras que Antoine lleva sólo una remera roja con mangas cortas y un pantalón corto azul; Amadeus aún lleva puesto su uniforma de Coronel del Real Ejército de Acorn, y Rosemary lleva su vestido largo de color púrpura.

Antoine se dirige al capitán, humano. " _Capitaine_ , ¿Podría hacer que la nave se eleve en el aire por un momento, _s'il vous plait_?"

El capitán eleva la nave por sobre el nivel de los techos de los edificios, y los otros cinco mobianos quedan boquiabiertos con la vista: sobresaliendo por encima de los demás edificios, se puede ver una gigantesca cúpula roja, iluminada por algunas luces.

"El _Duomo_ de Spagonia. Siempre he deseado ver esta _merveille_." dice el coyote.

* * *

Hacia las 23:00 Hs., Hora de Spagonia, los CLA se encuentran en el Hotel Milano, repartidos en tres habitaciones de lujo, con todos los gastos pagados por el Comandante Tower.

Tails y Fiona se encuentran en una de las habitaciones, en la cama, besándose frenéticamente. Sin embargo, un teléfono sonando los interrumpe.

El zorro deja a su novia jadeando y con su vestido groseramente desacomodado, mientras él atiende la llamada.

"¿Hola?"

 _"_ ¿ _Tails? c'est moi, Antoine. Me la llamado el Comandante Tower. Quiere concertar una reunión con nosotros. Él pregunta dónde y cuándo nos reunimos. Yo tenía planeado que fuéramos a visitar el Ponte Nuovo mañana a la tarde, así que podríamos reunirnos allí con Tower."_

"Me gusta la idea, dile eso al Comandante. Que sea entre las 17:30 Hs. y las 18:00 Hs. aproximadamente."

 _"D'accord, le voy a decir eso. Esperá un momento."_ El coyote deja esperando al zorro durante unos segundos, y luego vuelve al teléfono. _"Dice que quiere encontrarse con nosotros allí, pero luego quiere llevarnos a otra parte, donde podamos hablar sin que nadie esté interrumpiéndonos ni escuchándonos."_

"Ok, dile que aceptamos."

 _"Como vos digas. Jusqu'à demain, mon ami."_ La llamada se termina.

"¿Era el Jefe de GUN?" pregunta Fiona.

"Algo así. Él llamó a Antoine, quien después me llamó a mí. Él quería acordar dónde y cuándo nos íbamos a reunir."

Fiona se levanta de la cama y se dirige al baño, desnudándose al mismo tiempo. Tails la mira fijamente, pero no se sorprende, sólo arquea una ceja.

"¿Vas a darte una ducha, querida?" dice Tails.

Fiona lo mira por encima del hombro, entrecerrando los ojos. "¿Acaso querés unirte a mí?"

"¿Por qué no?" Una vez dicho esto, Tails desconecta el teléfono de la habitación, y entra al baño con Fiona, cerrando la puerta con llave.

* * *

En un palacio en Moebotropolis, se encuentra una ardilla macho, de edad avanzada, muy canoso y con bigote. El sujeto lleva una capa de piel, ropa de lujo y diversas joyas, sostiene un bastón de oro, y lleva en la cabeza algo parecido a una "corona": un aro con tres grandes púas en el frente, estando todo hecho de hierro.

La puerta del palacio se abre, revelando a un erizo de color verde claro con dos cicatrices atravesando su pecho, vistiendo una campera de cuero con dibujos de llamas en los costados, zapatillas deportivas de color verde y negro, y lentes de sol con marco rojo. El erizo camina en dirección a donde está la anciana ardilla.

"¡Hey! Su majestad, el Rey Maxx Acorn de Moebius. ¿Cómo estás?"

"Ignoraré tu falta de modales por el momento, Scourge. ¿Qué querés?"

"No te preocupes. No vengo a pedirte algo demasiado grande."

Súbitamente, Scourge agarra a Maxx por su cuello y lo alza en el aire. El Rey, sorprendido, trata de salir del agarre del erizo, pero empieza a escasearle el aire.

"Sólo quiero dos cosas: tu trono, y esto." Scourge le saca la corona a Maxx, y se la pone en su propia cabeza. "¿Es mucho lo que pido?"

Finalmente, Scourge arroja a Maxx y lo manda fuera del palacio. El Rey depuesto se estrella contra un muro, muriendo instantáneamente por el golpe en la cabeza.

Mientras tanto, 20 guardias avanzan hacia Scourge con sus lanzas apuntando hacia él, pero el usurpador rueda y se convierte en una bola verde tremendamente rápida, chocando luego con los guardias. Luego de derrotarlos fácilmente, el erizo verde se sienta en el trono.

Un grupo de anti-mobianos, o "moebianos", se hacen presentes unos minutos después. Se trata del ERM (Escuadrón Represor de Moebotropolis), integrado por contrapartes de los CLK: la Princesa Alicia Acorn, hija de Maxx; Miles Prower, conocido por usar sus poderes mágicos para atacar brutalmente a quienes lo llamen con el apodo de su versión mobiana; Patch D'Coolette, con un parche tapando un ojo que aún funciona en realidad, y Boomer Walrus, con su cuerpo lleno de implantes cibernéticos.

"¿Qué se supone que es esto, Scourge? ¿Qué hiciste con el Rey?" pregunta la heredera legítima al trono.

"Al fin llegaste, Princesa. Lamento tener que darte un par de noticias: el trono ya está ocupado, y tu papi está descansando en paz."

La ira empieza a tomar el control de Alicia. "Tu relación con la corona ya se ha acabado hace mucho tiempo. Y aunque vos siguieras siendo mi novio, aún merecerías ser ejecutado por los crímenes de alta traición, regicidio y usurpación del trono."

"Alicia, vos también querías derrocar al viejo Maxx."

Alicia intenta responder, pero Miles interviene. "¡Basta! Ya hemos tenido suficiente de vos, Scourge. Escuadrón Represor, ¡Al ataque!"

Los cuatro moebianos corren hacia el erizo usurpador, pero él toma algunos Berilos Anarquía que tenía guardados y se convierte en su forma Súper; su cuerpo pasa a ser violeta, y sus globos oculares se vuelven negros con el iris rojo. Hecho esto, Super Scourge dispara lanzas de energía hacia los miembros del ERM, quienes caen derrotados a sus pies.

Antes de que Scourge haga su próximo movimiento, el zorro moebiano de dos colas ejecuta un truco de magia, y los cuatro miembros del ERM se esfuman del palacio.

"Miles, al fin y al cabo, sos un cobarde." dice el nuevo Rey, quien luego enciende un generador de hologramas, el cual le muestra imágenes de los miembros de Hooligans & Destructix, por un lado, e imágenes de los CLA, por el otro.

"Esos fracasados han demostrado su inutilidad, como de costumbre. Pero no importa." El erizo se vuelve hacia las imágenes de los CLA. "Aún tengo planes para ustedes seis."

Luego de apagar el generador de hologramas, Scourge se deshace de sus Berilos Anarquía. Cuando él regresa a su forma normal, de repente empieza a sentirse débil físicamente y con poca energía, haciendo que se derrumbe, pero manteniéndose consciente.

"Ok, debería haber leído el prospecto de estas cosas antes de robárselas a O'Nux."

* * *

 **Glosario:**

" **No es para nada** así": "No es así en absoluto."

" **Está por las nubes** ": "Está muy, muy alto."

 **Como de costumbre** : Como suele pasar.


	3. Padres e hijos, Parte 1

_**Antoine D'Coolette y los Combatientes por la Libertad Alternativos.**_

 _ **Episodio Segundo: Misión Diplomática.**_

 _Capítulo 2: Padres e Hijos, Parte 1._

Son las 16:00 Hs. en el Ponte Nuovo, una de las obras arquitectónicas más atrayentes de Spagonia. En esencia, es un puente de estilo medieval, hecho de piedra, construido sobre el río Spago, que atraviesa el distrito de Firenze. Sin embargo, este puente también tiene diversos comercios instalados en los bordes, y también hay un corredor que tiene uno de sus tramos pasando encima del puente, haciendo que este, en la práctica, tenga dos pisos.

Los CLA se encuentran en una modesta cafetería del Ponte Nuovo, sentados junto a una ventana con vista al río.

"Entonces, ¿Para qué estamos acá?" pregunta Amadeus, sosteniendo en su mano una taza con café, un café con un sabor muy intenso y amargo, sin un solo gramo de azúcar.

"Hemos acordado con el Comandante Tower que nos íbamos a encontrar con él aquí." contesta Bunnie, quien luego bebe un poco de jugo exprimido de naranja. "En realidad, seguramente traerá un auto para llevarnos a otra parte. Lo que él quiere tratar con nosotros es algo demasiado secreto como para hablarlo en un lugar como este." completa la coneja cyborg, haciendo un gesto para señalar a la multitud dentro de ese comercio.

"Fiona, ¿Dónde te estás alojando?" pregunta Rosemary, mientras agarra una de las medialunas de un canasto para comérsela. "No recuerdo que hayas reservado una habitación."

La zorra bebe un trago de una gaseosa de lima-limón. "Comparto la habitación con Miles." contesta naturalmente ella. Luego de escuchar esto, los Prowers se quedan mirando a Tails y a su novia, lo cual pone nervioso al zorro de dos colas, quien estaba bebiendo su leche chocolatada de tipo "submarino".

"Ehh... Papá, mamá, ¿Acaso están pensando lo que creo que están pensando acerca de nosotros dos?"

"¿A qué te refieres?" pregunta Amadeus, confundido.

" _C'est évident_ , Coronel." Antoine interviene, bebiendo luego un sorbo de su capuchino. "Usted y su esposa creen que Tails y su novia hacen... ¿Cómo decirlo? Cosas indecorosas y/o indecentes."

"¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no!" dice rotundamente Amadeus. "Nosotros confiamos en nuestro hijo."

"De todas maneras, Sr. y Sra. Prower..." dice Fiona. "Si alguien tuviera que tocarme en... algún lugar íntimo de mi cuerpo, preferiría que fuera Miles quien lo hiciera. Confío en él."

"Hablando de cosas indecorosas..." dice Tails. "Me gustaría pedirles a Antoine y a Bunnie que dejaran de hacer ruidos tan fuertes a la noche. Ustedes saben muy bien a qué me refiero."

Frente a los dichos del niño prodigio, la coneja y el coyote empiezan a sonrojarse.

"Coronel, _madame_ , puedo explicarlo todo." dice el soldado, quien empieza a ponerse nervioso, aunque los Prowers no parecen estar escandalizados ni molestos.

De pronto, un agente de GUN entra a la cafetería y se para junto a la mesa de los CLA. Antoine y Bunnie exhalan aliviados.

"El Comandante Tower quiere verlos." informa el agente. "Ya hemos hablado con el dueño de la cafetería. Pueden llevarse lo que compraron."

"¡Excelente! Podremos comernos estas medialunas que quedaron." dice Fiona, mostrando el canasto, que aún está lleno. "Por casualidad, ¿A dónde vamos?"

Son las 16:30 Hs. El viaje resulta ser más largo de lo esperado, aunque no mucho más largo. Los CLA son llevados a la Montaña del Guardián, ubicada entre Spagonia y Central City. Cuando el auto donde ellos viajan llega a destino, entra en la montaña, y termina dentro de una instalación de alta tecnología que se mantiene oculta allí: el Cuartel General de GUN.

Luego de entrar en la montaña, los CLA son llevados hacia una sala de conferencias, donde hay varios sujetos presentes. Uno de ellos es Abraham Tower, quien inmediatamente recibe a los recién llegados.

"Buenas tardes, Combatientes por la LIbertad Alternativos. Es un verdadero placer tenerlos aquí."

"El honor es nuestro, _monsieur le Commandant_." contesta Antoine, mientras los seis mobianos, uno por uno, se dan la mano con el Jefe de GUN.

"Déjenme presentarles a un equipo de agentes con quienes ustedes van a trabajar, si quieren." En ese preciso momento, dos mobianos y un robot entran a la sala de conferencias.

Uno de los mobianos es un erizo macho cuyo pelaje es negro con algunas líneas rojas, y que tiene pelo más espeso en el pecho. Lleva un anillo dorado en cada muñeca, y su calzado consiste en unas zapatillas negras, rojas y amarillas que tienen cohetes en la suela. Exceptuando a Fiona y a los padres de Tails, los otros mobianos lo reconocen instantáneamente.

"Shadow Hedgehog. No esperaba verte por aquí." Tails le ofrece la mano al erizo, quien agarra la mano y lo saluda, aún con su rostro serio.

"Lo mismo se puede decir de vos, Tails. Creí que seguirías siendo el fanático número 1 de Sonic, esa falsificación de mi mismo."

"No seas tan duro con él. No tiene la culpa de tener ciertas similitudes con vos."

Shadow se dirige a Antoine. " _Monsieur_ D'Coolette. Me han contado que usted ha cambiado mucho, y que ha cambiado para mejor."

" _Certainment_ , _monsieur_ Shadow. En otro momento, puedo demostrárselo, si usted quiere."

"No es necesario. Me alcanza con que usted no tenga la misma actitud que Sonic."

" _Compagnon_ Shadow, recuerde que Sonic está luchando en el mismo bando que _vous_ y _je_."

"No se preocupe por eso. No soy tan estúpido como para iniciar una guerra civil por un asunto como este."

El otro mobiano es un murciélago hembra de pelaje dorado con cabello blanco en la cabeza, quien lleva los párpados pintados de celeste, así como también viste un atuendo bastante provocador: un apretado uniforme negro de una sola pieza, con un grán corazón rosa en el pecho, dejando al descubierto un gran escote. En un caso similar al de Shadow, los padres de Tails no la reconocen, pero Fiona sí la conoce a ella.

"Rouge Bates, cuánto tiempo sin vernos..." Fiona recibe a la mujer murciélago.

"Fiona Fox, ¿Cómo marcha tu vida junto con el tarado verde de tu novio?"

"Dejé a Scourge. Encontré a alguien mil veces mejor. Adiviná quién es."

Tails obseva pacientemente a las dos chicas, mientras Rouge trata de resolver el acertijo de Fiona, hasta que finamente parece haber encontrado la respuesta.

"¿Sonic? Fiona, vos sabés que él es un espejo de Scourge, y que hay muchas cosas que ellos dos tienen en común."

"No, no es él."

"¿Ah, no? ¿Y quién es?"

"Te daré algunas pistas. Es inteligente, sensato, astuto, galán, de buen corazón, alegre, y también es fuerte y muy ágil." Fiona se acerca a la murciélago para hablarle al oído. "También es genial en la cama. Sabés a qué me refiero."

"Aunque a ese hombre le falte dinero, estamos hablando de alguien perfecto." responde Rouge, cuando Fiona termina de hablarle al oído. "Ningún hombre es así."

"Creeme, Rouge. La perfección existe."

"Me rindo. Decime de una vez quién es."

En respuesta, Fiona se dirige a Tails y le habla al oído. "¿Qué tal si le damos una demostración?"

"Por supuesto." Habiendo dicho esto, Tails levanta vuelo con sus dos colas, agarra a Fiona por la cintura y le da un gran beso. Rouge no puede creer lo que está viendo.

"Esto es imposible. ¿Tails es tu novio?"

"¿Acaso hay algún problema con que mi novio sea un nerd?" contesta la zorra roja.

"Los CLK me contaron lo sucedido: vos lo rechazaste, e incluso le diste una cachetada que lo dejó tirado en el suelo, además de que vos saliste con Sonic, primero, y con Scourge, después. Tal vez yo haya tenido un pasado turbio, pero ahora me importa la gente, especialmente Tails. ¿Cómo sé que no estás jugando otra vez con el pobre chico?"

"Puedo garantizarte que Fiona no me está traicionando." dice el zorro de dos colas, quien a continuación le relata a la chica murciélago toda la historia acerca de cómo él y Fiona se convirtieron en novios. Cuando ellos terminan, Rouge se queda pensativa.

"Lo admito: ustedes dos me sorprendieron. Sinceramente, les deseo que la pasen bien como una pareja."

En cuanto al robot, se trata de un arsenal andante de la serie E-100. Está pintado en tonos rojos, amarillos y negros, teniendo, en cada hombro, una letra Ω (omega) roja dibujada sobre un fondo negro. Salvo por el hecho de que los CLA habían visto antes a los robots E-100, este robot en particular es totalmente desconocido para ellos.

"¿Sos un robot de Eggman?" pregunta Rosemary.

"No, soy Dínamo Carmesí." contesta el robot con sarcasmo. "Permítanme presentarme ante ustedes, Combatientes por la Libertad Alternativos: soy E-123 Omega, arsenal andante al servicio de las Unidades Guardianas de las Naciones, las Fuerzas Armadas de la Federación Unida. No esperen encontrar un robot mejor que yo."

"Ya empezamos..." dice Rouge, mientras Shadow sólo rueda los ojos.

"No estábamos al tanto de que GUN haya capturado y reprogramado un E-100." dice Bunnie. "Creí que Tails los había destruido a todos."

"En realidad, la historia no ha sido tan simple." Una niña Overlander, de unos 14 años, rubia, se hace presente en la sala de conferencias. "Perdón por mi falta de cortesía. Me llamo Hope. Hope Kintobor. Y sé que mi apellido no inspira mucha confianza."

"No se preocupe, _mademoiselle_." dice Antoine, estrechando manos con la niña. " _Je_ confío plenamente en _vous_. También sé lo que se siente tener que luchar contra familiares."

"Es bueno saberlo, señor..."

"D'Coolette. Antoine D'Coolette. Puede llamarme "Antoine" o "Tony", si usted lo desea, _mademoiselle_ Kintobor."

Hope empiza a reírse. "Oh, por favor, no empecés con lo de "señorita" y todo eso... Sólo llamame "Hope", ¿De acuerdo?"

" _D'accord_. Entonces, ¿Cómo lograron hacer que este E-100 se pasara a nuestro bando?"

"Antes teníamos el E-102 Gamma, que también era de la serie E-100. Aquel robot no era tan poderoso como Omega, pero su programación era tan compleja que le otorgaba libre albedrío. Se podría decir que Gamma tenía algo así como un "alma". Cuando Eggman mandó a Omega para destruirlo, Gamma fue derrotado, pero logró descargar su propia programación en Omega, y el resultado fue que la programación de ambos se fusionó en una sola, otorgándole el libre albedrío a Omega. Luego, Shadow tuvo una charla con él, y... bueno, el final de la historia ya es bastante obvio."

"Los agentes Shadow, Bates y Omega forman el Equipo Oscuro." agrega el Comandante Tower. "Hope es la asistente técnica del equipo."

"¿Con solo 14 años?" pregunta Rosemary.

"En este mundo, los nerds somos muchos más de lo que se suele creer." contesta Tails. "Conocí a Hope poco después de que Fiona empezara a ser mi novia. En ese momento, yo colaboré con ella y con varios expertos de la Universidad de Spagonia en una investigación acerca de Moebius y sus habitantes. En esa investigación, logramos identificar a Scourge y diferenciarlo de Sonic."

"Ok, hablemos de lo importante." Amadeus interviene. "¿Para que nos ha convocado usted, Comandante?"

"De eso iba a hablarles. Tomen asiento, por favor."

Los presentes ocupan sus lugares en la sala de conferencias, las luces se apagan, y una pantalla se enciende y empieza a reproducir imágenes, mientras Tower hace su exposición.

"Recientemente, la Legión Oscura de Eggman ha atacado varias bases de GUN en los últimos tiempos. Estos ataques fueron realizados por la facción de Eurish, compuesta por ex-agentes de fuerzas especiales de GUN a quienes el Doctor Eggman les lavó el cerebro, y liderada por su Gran Maestro, Hugo Brass, quien fue Comandante y Jefe de GUN antes de que su memoria fuera borrada. Los ataques tenían como objetivo el robo de armas, municiones y también drones de batalla, los cuales en realidad son proveídos a otra facción de la LOE, la facción de Mercia. Hasta donde sabemos, el autor intelectual de esta operación es el Gran Maestro de la facción de Mercia, el General Armand D'Coolette, quien antiguamente era el Jefe del Real Ejército de Acorn, pero que actualmente está robotizado por Eggman y es el gobernante _de facto_ de esta nación, nombrado a sí mismo como "Alto Sheriff de Snottingham". La Resistencia en Mercia es un equipo de Combatientes por la Libertad liderados por el gobernante legítimo, Robert O'Hedge, alias "Rob", hijo del derrocado Rey O'Hedge de Mercia."

Los CLA y el Equipo Oscuro escuchan atentamente al Comandante. Sin embargo, Antoine empieza a sentirse mal cuando escucha la información acerca de su padre.

"Su misión es colaborar con los CLM, los Combatientes por la Libertad de Mercia, para desbaratar a la facción de la LOE en esa nación. El objetivo primario es el Alto Sheriff de Snottingham, ya que, si él es capturado o eliminado, su facción de la LOE quedará acéfala y desorganizada. Esto permitirá la victoria definitiva de los CLM dentro de su nación, así como también la restauración de los O'Hedge en el trono. Eso es todo. Les deseo buena suerte."

Una vez que el Comandante termina de hablar, Antoine se retira velozmente de la sala de conferencias, evitando mirar de frente a cualquiera. Bunnie se da cuenta de esto, y tiene un presentimiento de lo que ocurre, por lo que decide seguirlo.

Fialmente, Bunnie ve a Antoine encerrándose en los baños del Cuartel General. Al entrar allí, lo encuentra con la cabeza agachada y los brazos apoyados a los costados de una de las piletas.

"Antoine, ¿Estás bien?" pregunta Bunnie, pero Antoine no reacciona. "Se trata de tu padre, ¿Verdad?" Ella aún no recibe respuesta.

"Debo matarlo." responde finalmente el coyote.

"No. Si existe alguna posibilidad de evitarlo, no hará falta que lo mates."

"No sé qué hacer, Bunnie. Yo sabía que la guerra iba a ser díficil, pero nunca creí que iba a ser compleja. Y con "complejo", me refiero a que hayan esta clase de problemas." Antoine mira a Bunnie. "Tal vez yo no deba participar de esta misión."

"Antoine, los CLA te necesitamos." A Bunnie ya casi se le agotan las formas de convencer a su novio. "¿Te he contado alguna vez sobre mi tío?"

"No. ¿Qué sucede con él?"

"Era uno de los principales Barones del Sur del Reino de Acorn, que es de donde yo provengo. Él me ha cuidado muy bien luego de que mis padres murieran." La coneja hace una pausa. "Hace algún tiempo, me enteré de que él es un Gran Maestro de la LOE, al igual que tu padre, y que lidera su propia facción, la del Gran Desierto de Northamer."

Antoine se queda callado, escuchando la historia de su novia. "Lo lamento, Bunnie. Ahora, perdón que te pregunte, pero, ¿Qué tratás de decirme con esto?"

"¿No me escuchaste? Sé cómo se siente esto, lo de tener a un familiar en el bando enemigo. Mighty, el armadillo que forma parte de nuestros aliados en Chaotix, tiene una hermana que es miembro de esa misma facción, así que él también está pasando por lo mismo. Escuchame: ¿Qué te diría tu padre que hicieras? No sé cómo es él, pero seguramente te diría que lo mates si es necesario. Él te entendería, se daría cuenta de que vos lo hacés por una buena causa y porque no te queda otra opción. Y si él, robotizado, te dice que lo que estás haciendo está mal, no le hagas caso, porque quien te estará hablando será el Alto Sheriff, la programación instalada por Eggman, no tu _verdadero_ padre."

Antoine, alza la cabeza y asiente, mientras mira al espejo del baño. "Tenés razón, Bunnie." El coyote se vuelve hacia la cyborg. "Voy a cumplir con mi deber como Combatiente por la Libertad."

A continuación, el joven soldado sale del baño, pero se detiene. "A propósito, ¿Sabés dónde están los demás?"

Media hora después...

"Estos son planos facilitados por Rob O'Hedge y su equipo. El Alto Sheriff estará, muy probablemente, en la sala del trono, en el centro mismo del castillo."

Dentro de una sala del cuartel general de GUN, se encuentran reunidos el Equipo Oscuro, incluyendo a Hope, y los CLA, incluyendo a Bunnie y Antoine. Rouge les está mostrando algunos planos del Castillo de Snottingham, la sede de gobierno del Reino de Mercia. Junto a los planos aportados por los CLM, también hay algunas imágenes obtenidas por GUN, ya sean fotos tomadas por drones con cámaras infrarrojas o fotos tomadas por satélites.

"Considerando cómo suelen ser estos castillos, suponemos que hay pasadizos secretos bajo la superficie. Gracias a las imágenes de los satélites y los drones, los CLM ya han encontrado y bloqueado las salidas de los pasadizos, para evitar que cualquiera se escape a escondidas cuando hagamos el ataque y también para evitar ataques sorpresas a través de estos pasadizos secretos. Al mismo tiempo, GUN mandará aeronaves que impedirán el paso de cualquier nave que intente escapar por aire. ¿Coronel Prower? ¿Tails?"

Las miradas van hacia Amadeus y su hijo. El Coronel toma la palabra. "El Equipo de Ataque Primario, o EAP, incluirá a Rouge, Antoine, Rosemary y yo, y se juntará con Rob O'Hedge y sus CLM. Con este equipo, atacaremos el Castillo a través de diversas vías en forma simultánea, para desorientar al enemigo, y avanzando rápidamente, para no darle tiempo para responder. ¿Tails?"

"El resto de nosotros, es decir, Shadow, Omega, Bunnie y yo, seremos la Brigada A, y nos mantendremos esperando ocultos en las proximidades del castillo. En primer lugar, antes del ataque, distraeremos a los robots, y destruiremos a todos los que hayan mandado. Luego, si las cosas se complican durante el ataque, ya sea por la llegada de refuerzos del Imperio Eggman o por una trampa que el Alto Sheriff haya planeado, nuestro equipo va a intervenir como refuerzo del EAP. Hasta el momento en que el EAP requiera nuestra ayuda, nuestra participación en el plan se mantendrá en el más absoluto secreto para los demás soldados de GUN, y también para Rob O'Hedge y los CLM. El objetivo de esto es minimizar los riesgos de que nuestra participación sea conocida por algún espía, ya sea del Alto Sheriff o de algún otro subordinado de Eggman."

Antes de continuar, Tails toma un trago de agua de una botella. "Fiona actuará como enlace entre el EAP y la Brigada A. Primero, participará en la distracción de los robots que llevará a cabo la Brigada A, y luego se unirá al EAP. Lo único que revelaremos a los CLM será la participación de Fiona como miembro del EAP, ya que, como he dicho, nadie más debe saber nada sobre la Brigada A, excepto nosotros y el Comandante Tower.

Amadeus vuelve a tomar la palabra. "A las 2:00 Hs. de esta madrugada, el EAP se reunirá con Rob O'Hedge y los CLM en el Bosque de Deerwood. Al mismo tiempo, en forma secreta, la Brigada A ocupará sus posiciones en otros sitios del bosque. Son las 17:00 Hs., así que les recomiendo que vayan a preparar todo, y luego aprovechen este momento para dormir. ¿Alguna pregunta?"

Shadow levanta la mano.

"¿Sí, Shadow?"

"¿Qué hacemos si somos descubiertos por algún espía?"

Amadeus y Tails piensan y se miran entre ellos por un momento.

"Elimínenlo en forma inmediata." responde fríamente Tails. "Especialmente, si ese espía descubrió algo sobre la Brigada A."

En respuesta, Shadow asiente con un movimiento de la cabeza. Mientras tanto, Bunnie levanta la mano.

"¿Y qué hacemos si ese espía no es un robot? Podría ser un robiano, o incluso un mobiano sin robotizar."

"En ese caso, hay que capturarlo y mantenerlo cautivo hasta que la misión esté finalizada." responde Tails. "Si la misión fracasa, debemos llevarlo con nosotros y mantenerlo prisionero, al menos, hasta que logremos derrotar definitivamente a la LOE en Mercia. Además, mientras ese espía esté prisionero, debemos quitarle todo aquello que le pueda servir para enviar una señal a nuestros enemigos."

"Mientras Mercia siga en manos del Imperio Eggman, debemos hacer todas las misiones que sean necesarias hasta liberar a esa nación. Y mientras estemos planeando y ejecutando todas esas misiones, el enemigo debe saber lo menos posible acerca de nosotros." agrega Amadeus. "¿Alguien más desea plantar alguna duda?"

Todos se mantienen en silencio.

"Muy bien, eso es todo. Pueden retirarse."

A continuación, los CLA y el Equipo Oscuro se retiran. Mientras tanto, Tails se dirige a su padre.

"Este ha sido un lindo "Momento de Padre e Hijo", ¿No crees?"

Amadeus se ríe frente a los dichos de su hijo. "¿A esto lo llamás "Momento de Padre e Hijo"? ¿Planificar, juntos, el ataque al castillo de un importante lugarteniente de Eggman?"

"A ver... ¿Cuál es tu concepto de "Momento de Padre e Hijo"? Dejame adivinar: ¿Ir juntos a tomar un helado? ¿Jugar en la calesita? ¿Subirme a una hamaca con vos impulsándome mientras yo canto el tema musical de "Heidi"? Papá, realmente los quiero a vos y a mamá, y estoy muy feliz de tenerlos a ustedes de vuelta aquí, pero ya estoy muy grande como para hacer esas cosas. No quiero pasar vergüenza, mucho menos frente a mi novia, quien, como podés ver, ya es una verdadera señorita de 17 años."

"Miles, a mí no me molestaría ir a jugar a la calesita." Fiona aparece junto a Tails y Amadeus, luego de escuchar su conversación. "No sé si lo recuerdas, pero yo prácticamente no tuve infancia."

"De todas formas, esas cosas ya no me divierten." responde Tails. "Lo sé: dado que todavía soy un niño, _se supone que_ esas cosas deberían divertirme, pero la realidad no es esa."

"Pero entonces... ¿Qué cosas te divierten?" pregunta su padre.

Tails se queda helado, mirando de reojo a Fiona durante un momento, mientras Fiona también lo mira, luciendo preocupada. Todo esto es captado por Amadeus.

"Ah, ya entiendo... Tails, ¿Podríamos hablar en privado?"

"Ehh... Sí, ¿Por qué no?" Tails se pone aún más nervioso.

Amadeus y su hijo se retiran a un rincón del pasillo, lejos del resto de la gente. Cuando están seguros de que nadie los escucha, el Coronel se dirige a Tails, pero no parece enojado.

"No es necesario que me mientas: soñás que hacés el amor con ella."

"¡¿Qué-?!" Tails se da cuenta de que casi grita, y baja la voz. "¿Qué estás diciendo?"

"Y estoy seguro de que también te masturbás."

El nerviosismo de Tails aumenta. "Papá, te equivocaste de persona. Yo no soy así."

"Hey, tranquilizate, es normal que te suceda eso. A mí me pasó lo mismo a tu edad."

Tails rueda los ojos. "Sí, todos los padres y madres del planeta repiten esa frase como si estuvieran recitando un mantra."

"Pero esa es la realidad, Tails. No podés ser alguien totalmente puro durante toda tu vida. Escuchame: si algún día querés hacer el amor con ella, hacelo, pero recordá hacer estas tres cosas: pedírselo amablemente, no forzarla, y usar protección. Confío en tu buen juicio, hijo."

El Coronel se aleja del zorro de dos colas, pero él lo agarra del brazo. "Esperá, papá. Tengo algo que contarte."

"¿Qué es?"

"Fiona y yo..." empieza a hablar tímidamente Tails. "Bueno, nosotros dos... ya hicimos el amor... en varias oportunidades... Espero que no te enojes."

Amadeus se queda sin palabras, con su cara manteniéndose seria. "¿Cómo es posible? ¿Cuándo lo hicieron ustedes por primera vez?"

"Te lo voy a explicar: un mes y medio después de que Fiona volviera con nosotros, Scourge la secuestró, y yo fui a rescatarla; cuando encontré a Fiona, Scourge la había violado y se preparaba para hacerlo otra vez; intercambiamos algunos golpes, pero logré derrotarlo, y lo entregué a la Policía Zonal. Fue luego del rescate cuando realmente comenzó el romance. Dos semanas después, Fiona ya estaba recuperada del trauma emocional y habiámos logrado quitarle cualquier enfermedad venérea que pudiera tener. En ese momento, ella confesó que me amaba y que lamentaba todo lo ocurrido entre nosotros dos; luego, nos besamos, una cosa llevó a la otra, y... bueno, el final de la historia ya es bastante obvio."

"En ese momento, tenías 10 años."

"En realidad, faltaban sólo dos meses para que yo cumpliera 11."

"¿Cómo fue esto posible?"

"Consecuencias de ser un adepto a Caos. No te preocupes, Papá. Después de todo, he seguido tus consejos. Aunque, en ese momento, aún no me habías dado esos consejos... Vos sabés a lo que me refiero." Tails empieza a caminar hacia Fiona. "Ah, aún queda otra cuestión más: no empieces con ese asunto de la diferencia de edad. No sé si lo recordás, pero vos tenés 9 años más que mamá." Dicho esto, Tails se aleja de su padre, quien aún no sabe cómo reaccionar.

"Si Rosemary se llega a enterar de esto..."

Media hora después, en las habitaciones para invitados...

"¿Le contaste a tu padre sobre lo nuestro?"

"Sí, Fiona."

" No quiero ser molesta, pero, ¿Cuánto le contaste?"

Tails y su novia se encontraban acostados en una cama, tapados por una frazada. El zorro de dos colas estaba abrazando a Fiona desde atrás, con las manos alrededor de su abdomen.

"Le conté que tuvimos sexo, que te rescaté de Scourge cuando ya era demasiado tarde..."

"No digas eso, Miles. Hiciste lo que pudiste, e incluso corregiste tu falla, al limpiarme de las infecciones que ese erizo verde me transmitió."

"Ok, si vos lo decís... En fin, también le conté que lo hicimos varias veces, y que siempre estamos usando protección. Aparte de eso, no le conté nada más. No se enojó. Más bien, se sorprendió."

"¿Te acordás lo que te dije hace unas semanas, después del rescate?"

"Sí, dijiste que no estuve mal, considerando que esa era la primera vez..."

"Hablando de eso, me pareció escuchar que, ese mismo día, le decías a Sally que nosotros tuvimos sexo por primera vez."

"Sí, olvidé mencionar que esa fue la primera vez que tuvimos sexo... estando yo al mando."

"Tal parece que, luego de ver lo bien que funcionaba el "Sistema Control Turbo" de tu armadura, te sentiste motivado para tomar la iniciativa."

"Es posible."

Ambos se mantienen en silencio.

"Miles, ¿Querés que ahora...?"

"Me encantaría, pero no creo que sea el mejor momento, Fiona. Hay que estar bien descansados para esta misión. Lo haremos al regresar, te lo prometo."

"Está bien. Sin embargo, ahora mismo puedo darte un pequeño anticipo de lo que haremos después..." Habiendo dicho esto, Fiona se oculta bajo la frazada.

"Esperá, Fiona, no estás obligada a hacerlo si no querés- Ahh... Fiona, yo... Ok, continuá... Si eso es lo que deseás..."

 **Glosario:**

 **Medialuna** : Producto de panificación, que puede ser de hojaldre, enrollado en forma de media luna y cocinado al horno. Su sabor puede ser dulce o salado. Se podría considerar un equivalente del _croissant_ francés.


	4. Padres e hijos, Parte 2

_**Antoine D'Coolette y los Combatientes por la Libertad Alternativos.**_

 _ **Episodio Segundo: Misión Diplomática.**_

 _Capítulo 2: Padres e Hijos, Parte 2._

Son las 2:00 Hs. de la madrugada en el Bosque de Deerwood. El clima es templado, y un suave viento frío corre entre los árboles.

Tres sujetos descienden desde el cielo, uno de ellos está sosteniendo en sus brazos a un cuarto. Al descender, se ocultan entre las copas de los árboles, y aterrizan posteriormente en el suelo, casi sin generar ruido.

" _Aquí, Agentes A-Nerd y A-Chispa. ¿Alguien nos copia?"_

" _Aquí, Agente A-Dama de Acero. Los copio."_

" _Aquí, Agente A-Munición. Los copio."_

" _Vengan a nuestra ubicación."_

Unos minutos después, los cuatro agentes se encuentran en el bosque: Tails (A-Nerd), con su traje ATA; Fiona (A-Chispa), con sus armas eléctricas; Bunnie (A-Dama de Acero), preparando el cañón de plasma de su brazo, y E-123 Omega (A-Munición), lleno de municiones para sus armas.

"¿Dónde está el Agente A-Hombre de Negro?" dice el niño prodigio.

De pronto, junto a ellos, una silueta hecha de luz verde aparece de la nada. Luego, esa silueta deja de brillar, identificándose como Shadow.

"¿Es realmente necesario que usemos estos estúpidos nombres en clave?" dice el erizo negro y rojo.

"Se supone que vos ya sabés de esto, considerando tu trayectoria como agente."

"Ok, ¿Empezamos?" pregunta Fiona.

"Afirmativo." responde Omega, quien luego empieza a disparar algunas de sus armas hacia el cielo.

* * *

En el Castillo de Snottingham, se escuchan una serie de explosiones y disparos producidas en el bosque. El sonido proviene del Sureste. Varios robots las escuchan, y uno de ellos se presenta frente al Alto Sheriff, quien viste una capa púrpura sobre él y se encuentra en la sala del trono.

"Mi Lord, hemos detectado grandes explosiones producidas en el Bosque de Deerwood, a aprox. 1 kilómetro de distancia de aquí, al Sureste. La Resistencia Local no maneja ese tipo de armamento. ¿Envío tanques para investigar?"

"Hazlo. Llevá 15 de los 25 tanques que la facción de Eurish nos ha facilitado, y también llevá diez de nuestras veinte naves Hover. Y ordená que asesinen a los responsables y dejen sus cadáveres exhibidos en el Camino Real. No dejaremos que nadie venga a provocarnos ni a asustarnos con un poco de munición pesada."

* * *

Unos minutos después, las fuerzas del Alto Sheriff llegan al Bosque, sin encontrar nada.

"Rastreen el área atentamente." ordena el robot que comanda a uno de los tanques. Algunos SWAT-bots salen de los tanques, iniciando la búsqueda en el bosque. Mientras tanto, un misil en miniatura entra rápidamente dentro del cañón del mismo tanque.

 _ **¡BOOM!**_

En la explosión del tanque, también el líder de los robots es destruido. Durante un momento, todos los robots quedan desorganizados, hasta que finalmente es nombrado un nuevo jefe.

"¡Si algo o alguien se mueve, disparen!" ordena.

Los robots continúan avanzando, hasta que encuentran a una mujer mobiana con una capa.

"¡Alto! Identifíquese."

La mobiana simplemente los mira y dispara un pulso EM que logra desactivar los tanques, además de dejar "aturdidos" a los SWAT-bots. Mientras tanto, ella se rebela como Fiona, la Agente A-Chispa.

"A estos robots _les falta chispa_ , a decir verdad. ¡Agentes, está todo listo!"

A continuación, los otros miembros de la "Brigada A" bajan desde el cielo o aparecen desde adentro de las copas de los árboles. Tails se para junto a Fiona y genera su escudo de energía de Caos, y luego hace que se expanda rápidamente, golpeando y destruyendo a varios robots. A continuación, el zorro de dos colas destruye cinco de los tanques con su cañón de riel, y luego dispara su ametralladora láser hacia los SWAT-bots.

Al mismo tiempo, Omega dispara sus armas a otros cinco tanques, y Bunnie dispara su cañón de plasma a los últimos cinco. Luego, mientras Omega usa sus ametralladoras contra los robots, Shadow hace una maniobra "spindash" y destruye varios SWAT-bots.

Cuando las diez naves Hover se lanzan al ataque, Tails dispara sus cañones repulsores con energía de Caos y desactiva sus escudos. Luego, Omega levanta vuelo y dispara algunos misiles que interceptan a dos de las naves; al mismo tiempo, Bunnie destruye una nave con su cañón de plasma, y luego, con su brazo robótico, golpea y atraviesa a otras dos naves más. Desde la superficie, Shadow arroja una lanza de Caos desde cada mano, destruyendo otras dos naves. En cuanto a Fiona, ella dispara un rayo desde cada mano, siendo dos naves alcanzadas por estos rayos; cuando la última nave se dirige a atacarla volando rápido y a muy baja altura, la zorra roja agarra su látigo eléctrico y lo usa para cortar la nave en dos, finalizando la batalla.

"Agente A-Nerd, su robot es impresionante." dice Omega.

"Gracias, A-Munición, pero esto no es un robot." responde Tails. "Es sólo un simple traje."

"¿Cómo lograste hacer eso?" pregunta Shadow.

"¿Qué cosa? ¿El traje?" dice Tails. "Sólo usé mis conocimientos sobre mecánica, y también aproveché mi invento del reactor cuántico para-"

"No me refiero a eso. Me refiero a los cañones de tus manos. Disparan lanzas de Caos similares a las mías."

"Es una larga historia. Prefiero relatártela en mejores circunstancias, Agente A-Hombre de Negro."

Esta vez, al escuchar el nombre en clave de parte del zorro de dos colas, Shadow ni siquiera se mosquea.

"Agente A-Chispa, ve a reunirte con el EAP. Ahora, tu nombre en clave es EAP-Zorra" le dice Tails a Fiona, quien se va inmediatamente.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en algún otro lugar del Bosque de Deerwood...

Un grupo de cuatro mobianos camina por uno de los senderos. Los mobianos en cuestión son: un coyote masculino que viste un sobretodo de color negro, un chaleco de kevlar morado con toques rojos debajo del sobretodo, pantalones negros, botas militares de color morado, y una boina vasca de color rojo, y que porta un arco y flechas y también un sable; un zorro y una zorra que visten túnicas verdes, y un murciélago femenino que lleva un ajustado vestido negro con un gran corazón rosa en el pecho.

"Nos han informado que esta zona tiene muchas trampas." dice la murciélago. "Así que, muévanse con cuidado."

Los cuatro mobianos siguen avanzando.

Mientras tanto, alguien, oculto entre los árboles, los observa, y luego se aleja corriendo. La zorra lo escucha cuando se va, y hace una seña para que el grupo se detenga.

"Escuché algo." dice ella

" _Moi aussi_ , _madame_." dice el coyote.

El grupo se mantiene estático durante un minuto.

"Ya se ha ido." dice la murciélago.

"Por si acaso, preparen sus armas." dice el zorro, desenvainando un sable modificado. Su pareja zorra desenfunda dos pistolas de balas eléctricas, el coyote desenvaina su propio sable, y la mujer murciélago desenfunda dos pistolas de balas comunes. Los zorros y el coyote se ubican en círculo y a espaldas de los otros dos, para no ser sorprendidos, mientras la mujer murciélago se eleva en el aire y se mantiene volando sobre las cabezas de sus tres compañeros; los cuatro mantienen sus sentidos en alerta y sus armas preparadas.

Durante el siguiente minuto, no ocurre nada. Manteniéndose en esa suerte de "formación tortuga" improvisada, el cuarteto reanuda su avance.

De repente, ellos se encuentran rodeados por otros cuatro mobianos: una codorniz empuñando una mandolina como arma, una rata musculosa que resulta intimidante con solamente verlo, un gorrión listo para disparar una flecha, y un conejo femenino en una evidente posición de combate; los cuatro tienen ropa de estilo medieval.

"Identifíquense." dice el gorrión.

"Según tenemos entendido, ustedes son los Combatientes por la Libertad de Mercia." dice el zorro. "Queremos hablar con su líder, Su Majestad, el Rey Robert O'Hedge. Díganle que somos la Legión Extranjera, él sabrá lo que significa."

"Bajen las armas, todos." se escucha una voz femenina, que resulta ser de una mujer equidna roja, con un largo cabello además de las típicas espinas similares a rastas. "Son aliados, enviados por GUN."

"Supongo que Su Majestad le habrá contado a usted acerca de nosotros, _mademoiselle_. ¿Quién es usted?" pregunta el coyote.

"Mari-An, esposa de Rob O'Hedge."

"Es un honor conocerla, Alteza." El coyote se inclina ante la equidna, quien hace una pequeña risa.

"Olviden las formalidades y el protocolo aquí, llámenme por mi nombre."

"Entonces, usted sabe para qué estamos aquí." dice la zorra.

"Así es. Ahora, síganme." La equidna, acompañada por los demás miembros de la Resistencia y la denominada "Legión Extranjera" que había enviado GUN, avanzan por el sendero.

15 minutos después, llegan al Refugio, una aldea oculta en el Bosque de Deerwood, la cual es usada por los CLM como Cuartel General. El grupo de nueve mobianos se dirige hacia una de las cabañas, y Mari-An se adelanta a ellos y entra. A los pocos segundos, ella les hace un gesto a los demás para que entren también.

Cuando los CLM y la "Legión Extranjera" entran en la cabaña, se encuentran con un erizo de color cian que está encapuchado, aunque su cara es visible y sus orejas sobresalen a través de agujeros en la capucha. El erizo está sentado en un sillón junto con Mari-An, mientras sostiene en sus brazos a un bebé que tiene un gran parecido con la equidna.

"Su Majestad..." El coyote se inclina ante el erizo, y también lo hacen sus tres compañeros.

"No es necesario todo eso." dice el erizo. "Pueden llamarme "Rob", ¿De acuerdo?"

Los miembros de la "Legión Extranjera" se levantan. "Perdón, es la costumbre." dice avergonzado el coyote.

"Según me ha dicho un mensajero de GUN, ustedes son la Agente Rouge Bates de GUN, y tres de los miembros de los Combatientes por la Libertad de Knothole, que son Rosemary Prower, el Coronel Amadeus Prower, y Antoine D'Coolette." El erizo menciona los nombres, mirando a la mujer murciélago, la zorra, el zorro y el coyote. "Faltaría Fiona Fox, si no me equivoco."

"En realidad, ya no somos de los CLK. Seguimos luchando por la causa de la Resistencia, pero somos parte de un equipo diferente." responde Antoine. "Y Fiona Fox llegará de un momento a otro, ya que estaba ocupada con otra misión en otro lugar."

"Hablando de Knothole, ¿Ustedes saben algo de mi prima Amy Rose?"

"Sí, ella está entrenando para ser una Combatiente por la Libertad, y también se ha convertido en la fanática número 1 de Sonic Hedgehog."

"Bueno... por lo menos, ella está bien."

Uno de los aldeanos, un ciervo fraile, entra a la cabaña. "Señor, ha llegado un mobiano que dice ser miembro de una "Legión Extranjera" enviada por GUN, y dice que usted sabe a lo que se refiere."

"¿Cómo es ese mobiano?" pregunta Rob.

"Una zorra roja, con una capa roja purpúrea con capucha. Lleva armas que jamás he visto en mi vida, que ni siquiera son usadas por las fuerzas de Eggman."

"Déjenla entrar, y tráiganla hasta aquí."

"Sí, señor." El fraile se va de la cabaña.

"Ella seguramente es Fiona Fox." dice Antoine, quien luego mira al bebé que Rob lleva en sus brazos. "¿Y cómo se llama el pequeño príncipe?"

"Él es nuestro pequeño Jon." contesta Rob, mirando al bebé y sonriendo. "En fin... ¿Cómo atacaremos el castillo?"

"Depende de cuántos y quiénes participen de tu equipo."

Una zorra roja entra en la cabaña. "Buenas noches, Su Majestad."

"Bienvenida, Fiona Fox. No es necesaria la formalidad, puedes llamarme "Rob". Aquí, tus amigos de la Legión Extranjera enviada por GUN me contaron acerca de vos, y ahora estábamos planeando el ataque al castillo." Rob vuelve a dirigirse al resto del equipo de recién llegados. "Respecto a quienes vamos a participar, seremos yo, Mari-An, y los cuatro compañeros con quienes ustedes se encontraron hace un rato: Alan Quail, Munch el hijo del molinero, Bow Sparrow y Thorn Lop. El señor que ustedes han viso recién, el Fraile Buck, no va a participar por cuestiones religiosas, pero ha preparado trampas en las salidas de los pasadizos subterráneos del castillo. De esta manera, cuando los robots intenten escapar, no solamente no podrán hacerlo, sino que tampoco podrán volver al castillo para luchar contra nosotros, ya que quedarán encerrados en los túneles."

Fiona se acerca a Amadeus, diciéndole algo al oído. Cuando ella termina, Amadeus se dirige a Rob.

"Rob, ¿Podemos nosotros cinco hablar en privado?"

"Por supuesto, Coronel." responde el erizo.

A continuación, los cinco mobianos salen de la cabaña, y vuelven a entrar un minuto después.

"De acuerdo." dice Amadeus. "Nos organizaremos de a pares, aunque seguramente haremos una excepción, dada la cantidad impar de participantes en el ataque. Lo que aún deberíamos hacer es seleccionar las parejas."

* * *

Castillo de Snottingham. 4:00 Hs. de la madrugada.

En los alrededores, luego de la distracción hecha por la Brigada A, quedan pocos SWAT-bots haciendo guardia. Estos robots caen en forma simultánea, a causa de un pulso EM.

[ **Banda Sonora:** _Tema Musical de "Misión: Imposible"_ – **Lalo Schifrin** ]

Dos mobianos disparan una flecha cada uno; luego, uno de ellos entran al castillo deslizándose por una soga atada a una flecha, y el otro, usando un cable de acero originalmente enrollado en la otra flecha.

Usando la soga y el cable de acero, Antoine y Rob entran a través de una ventana.

"Tus flechas son interesantes." dice el erizo. "Yo también las fabrico con trucos incluidos."

"Los trucos de mis flechas no incluyen solamente cables de acero enrollados." responde el coyote. "Ya verás."

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, ocho mobianos, organizados en cuatro pares, avanzan silenciosamente hacia diversos accesos del castillo: Amadeus y Bow Sparrow entran por una ventana, Rouge aterriza en una terraza mientras sostiene a Mari-An, Munch abre un boquete en una pared y entra acompañado por Thorn Lop, y Rosemary se hace invisible y logra infiltrarse para darle acceso a Alan Quail. Fiona se mantiene esperando cerca de allí, lista para llamar a la Brigada A en caso de que el EAP y los CLM tengan problemas. Todos los miembros del equipo avanzan rápida y sigilosamente por los pasillos del castillo.

Amadeus y Bow salen de la habitación por cuya ventana entraron. El zorro tiene lista su espada, y el gorrión tiene su arco listo para disparar una flecha.

"Entonces, ¿Ustedes en el Reino de Acorn usan armas de fuego?" pregunta el gorrión.

"No, aún seguimos con la prohibición. ¿Y ustedes?"

"También. Los O'Hedge se preocupaban por su pueblo, pero también eran bastante tercos. Yo fui uno de los guardias más leales del padre de Rob, y fui testigo de la forma en que el Rey tomaba decisiones irracionales en ciertos casos."

"¿Nunca han intentado crear algún órgano de gobierno democrático? ¿Un parlamento, por ejemplo?"

"La gente confiaba en el Rey. Además, estaba muy extendida la idea de que un gobierno del pueblo no sabría actuar correctamente."

"Pues, ellos podrían haberle enseñado Política al pueblo, en vez de mantenerlos ignorantes. Desde luego, el hecho de que exista un pueblo culto sería una amenaza para la monarquía."

"Cierto. En algunos aspectos, hay que reconocer que los humanos son mejores. Sí, la forma en que viven es dañina para la naturaleza, pero tienen un gobierno democrático que funcionaba bien."

Los dos Combatientes por la Libertad se mantienen en silencio por un rato mientras avanzan por los pasillos.

Bow reanuda la conversación. "Me acuerdo de cómo fue el origen de la prohibición de armas de fuego en el Real Ejército de tu país: un incidente con el primogénito del Rey Teodoro, menos de un siglo después de fundarse el Reino de Acorn, hace más de mil años. Según tengo entendido, en ese momento no existía el Reino de Mercia, ni había sido fundada Snottingham."

"Por ese único incidente, el Rey Teodoro prohibió totalmente el uso de las armas en el Reino." dice el Coronel. "Esa es una de las cosas por las cuales ahora estoy empezando a desconfiar de la monarquía: el destino de la nación depende de los sentimientos personales del Rey. Depende de eso, y también depende de las relaciones entre los miembros de su familia. Además, siempre existe el riesgo de que, cuando el Rey muera, el sucesor sea un inepto que obtiene la corona por el sólo hecho de ser pariente del Rey fallecido o estar casado con un miembro de la familia real. Tampoco hay ninguna garantía de que el Rey, poseedor de la totalidad del poder, gobierne en forma beneficiosa para el pueblo. En fin... Espero que, cuando termine esta guerra, podamos hacer un cambio de gobierno. El mundo ya no es el mismo."

* * *

En uno de los pasillos que estaban al nivel del suelo, un escuadrón de SWAT-bots disparan sus armas de láser. Unos segundos después, una columna del castillo es lanzada hacia ellos, destruyéndolos. Munch y Thorn avanzan por el pasillo despejado, y llegan a una puerta.

El dúo abre la puerta y se encuentra con un arma dentro de la habitación. Salvo por el hecho de que es de alta tecnología, el arma parece un cañón del tipo de los que se instalan sobre trípodes en los barcos de guerra ligeros, aunque igual tiene un tamaño considerable.

* * *

"¿Tiene usted alguna relación con el Alto Sheriff? Ustedes dos tienen un gran parecido físico."

Frente a la pregunta de Rob, Antoine se mantiene callado por un momento. "Él es mi padre, robotizado."

Rob no sabe que contestar. "Sabés que, en cualquier momento, tendrás que pelear con él."

"Tal vez. Sin embargo, cualquier cosa que ocurra se quedará en eso: sólo una pelea, sin ningún muerto. Con esta cosa, mi padre recuperará la memoria." A continuación, Antoine le muestra a Rob un pequeño recipiente con agua, el cual a su vez conserva un anillo de poder adentro.

* * *

En una de las torres, Rouge y Mari-An encuentran un arsenal lleno de armamento robado a GUN. Luego, en otras torres, se encuentran con un escenario similar. Frente a esto, Rouge llama a Fiona a través de su comunicador.

"EAP-Vampiresa llamando a EAP-Zorra. ¿Me copia?"

" _Aquí, EAP-Zorra. Te copio."_

"Hemos encontrado los arsenales de armas robadas. Están en las habitaciones más altas de las torres del palacio."

" _¿Podríamos llevárnoslas?"_

"No lo creo."

" _Entonces, destrúyanlas. Le avisaré a los demás para que escapen."_

"Te aviso que el castillo también podría ser destruido."

"No te preocupes por eso." Mari-An interviene. "Para ser sinceros, yo y Rob preferiríamos seguir en el bosque. No nos molestará esperar a que se construya un castillo nuevo."

Luego, la equidna toma su comunicador. "EAP-Espinas llamando a los demás agentes."

" _Hemos encontrado las armas robadas a GUN. Vamos a instalar explosivos para destruirlas, lo cual podría destruir también el castillo. Salgan lo antes posible."_ la voz de Mari-An se escucha por el comunicador de Thorn.

"Aquí, EAP-Céltica. Esperen un momento antes de instalar explosivos. Hemos encontrado un arma extraña aquí." dice la chica conejo, con acento de las Tierras Altas de Mercia.

" _¿Podrías mandarnos una foto?"_

"Por supuesto." Thorn saca una cámara y toma una fotografía, enviando la imagen a los otros agentes.

" _Aquí, EAP-Vampiresa. Ese cañón es una de las más poderosas armas que han robado. El Doctor Fukurokov, científico de la Armada de Aves de Batalla, la desarrolló como un prototipo. GUN logró hacerse con esa arma hace poco tiempo."_ Ahora, la voz que se escucha es la de Rouge.

"¿Qué hacemos?"

" _Hasta donde puedo observar, el arma ha sido mejorada."_ Rouge hace una pausa. _"Destrúyanla. Instalen explosivos en su interior. Que no quede ningún vestigio."_

" _Aquí, EAP-Arquero."_ Se escucha la voz de Rob.

* * *

"Esperen que salgamos yo y el Agente EAP-Franchute. Él aún tiene un asunto que atender."

Rob y Antoine llegan a la entrada del salón del trono, y el coyote activa su comunicador.

"EAP-Franchute llamando a EAP-Zorra. ¿Me copia?" dice el coyote en voz baja.

" _Aquí, EAP-Zorra. Te copio. Si estás tratando de confrontar a tu padre al estilo de Luke Skywalker vs. Darth Vader, estás haciendo una locura."_

"Sería una locura si lo hiciera como suele hacer Sonic: actuando en solitario, sin un Plan B, y sin siquiera un Plan A que esté bien hecho. También sería una locura si yo dejara morir a mi propio padre cuando el castillo sea destruido. Necesito que vengas aquí, entrando por donde hemos entrado yo y el Agente EAP-Arquero, e instalate en una buena posición. Si él me vence en una pelea y está a punto de matarme, desactivalo con alguna de tus armas eléctricas, para que después nos podamos llevar su cuerpo a alguna otra parte e intentemos restaurar su libre albedrío."

" _¿Y qué te hace pensar que podemos liberar a tu padre?"_

"Sonic lo probó en Sir Charles Hedgehog, su "tío Chuck", y lo logró. La liberación de un robiano es posible."

" _Ok, voy para allá. Pero te advierto: si no te morís, Tails te matará por ponernos en peligro a mí, a los demás y a todos nuestros planes; y si te morís, me ocuparé de que tu creador te dé tu merecido cuando te encuentres con él."_

* * *

Se abre el enorme portón de la entrada a la sala del trono. El Alto Sheriff, observa, sentado en el trono y sin lucir sorprendido, la forma en que un joven coyote, muy similar a él pero sin robotizar, camina hacia él con un porte militar, empuñando su sable modificado, en cual está calentado y listo para la pelea.

"¿Quién es usted?" pregunta el viejo coyote robotizado. A diferencia de su hijo, no habla con acento de Mercia.

" _Tu ne te souviens de moi?_ " ["¿No te acordás de mí?"] dice el coyote más joven. " _C'est moi, Antoine D'Coolette. Je suis ton fils._ " ["Soy yo, Antoine D'Coolette. Soy tu hijo."]

" _Je comprends votre langue. Mais votre nom ne signifie rien pour moi, ni ce nom de famille._ " ["Entiendo tu idioma. Pero tu nombre no significa nada para mí, ni tampoco ese apellido."]

" _Vous vous souvenez, je sais._ _Vous êtes Armand D'Coolette, général et chef de l'Armée royale du Acorn, mon père._ " ["Vos te acordás, lo sé. Sos Armand D'Coolette, General y Jefe del Real Ejército de Acorn, mi padre."]

El Alto Sheriff parece dudar por un momento. " _Vous feriez mieux de renoncer, que mes SWATbotsrobots prennent soin de vous, dégoûtant insectes._ " ["Será mejor que te rindas, mis SWAT-bots se encargarán de vos, repugnante insecto."]

" _En fait, ces SWAT-bots sont fournis par le Dr Eggman. Tu ne te rends pas compte?_ _Il a été utilisez-vous pendant tout ce temps._ " ["En realidad, esos SWAT-bots son proporcionados por el Doctor Eggman. ¿No te das cuenta? Él ha estado utilizándote durante todo este tiempo."]

" _Vous ne pas accomplir convaincre de commettre une trahison. Je suis le plus fidèle de tous les membres des Forces armées de l'Empire._ _J'étais fidèle à Robotnik, alors même qu'il était mort, et je vais rester fidèle à Eggman pour le reste de ma vie._ " ["No lograrás convencerme de cometer traición. Soy el más leal de todos los miembros de las Fuerzas Armadas del Imperio. Fui leal a Robotnik, incluso mientras él estaba muerto, y seguiré siendo leal a Eggman durante el resto de mi vida."]

Antoine se mantiene callado. " _D'accord, si vous le mettez comme ça..._ " ["De acuerdo, si vos lo planteás así..."]

Dicho esto, el coyote soldado se pone en posición de combate. " _En garde._ " ["En guardia."]

" _Vous dites que vous êtes mon fils._ _Voulez-vous vraiment à lutter contre votre père?_ " ["Vos decís que sos mi hijo. ¿Realmente querés combatir a tu padre?"] pregunta su padre.

Antoine se mantiene en posición de combate, sin mostrar signos de estar dudando. " _Je combattrai contre le Haut Shérif, contre une réplique de Eggman._ _Je ne vais pas être la lutte contre mon père._ " ["Estaré peleando contra el Alto Sheriff, contra una réplica de Eggman. No estaré peleando contra mi padre."]

" _Vous aurez ce combat, mais je ne vais pas avoir pitié._ " ["Tendrás esa pelea, pero yo no te voy a tener piedad."]

Dicho esto, el Alto Sheriff convierte su mano derecha y su antebrazo derecho, robóticos como el resto de su cuerpo, en un sable, y se lanza sobre Antoine, levantando su sable sobre su cabeza para cortar al coyote en vertical. En un rápido movimiento, Antoine interpone su propio sable, deteniendo el ataque de su robotizado padre; luego, mueve su sable en un círculo, haciendo un corte en el brazo donde estaba el sable de su padre, y lo inhabilita, pero evita amputarle ese brazo; finalmente, pone la punta caliente de su arma a sólo un par de centímetros de distancia del pecho del robiano.

De pronto, el Alto Sheriff agarra el sable y arroja a su oponente sin ningún esfuerzo, teniendo sólo unas pocas quemaduras en la mano al final. Luego de estrellarse contra una armadura medieval de hojalata, Antoine se levanta del suelo, pero se encuentra con su padre lanzando un golpe directo. El soldado, poniendo firme su brazo, ataja el golpe y mantiene agarrado el puño metálico de su agresor, y luego hace una toma de artes marciales, manteniéndolo tirado en el suelo y sujetándolo del brazo con firmeza.

A pesar de esto, el robiano se libera de su agarre, se escapa y agarra una pistola blaster que él tenía a mano, disparando a su hijo. Sin embargo, gracias a que la munición técnicamente no es luz y no viaja a la misma velocidad que esta, logra esquivar los disparos, y llega hasta su padre, agarrando la pistola. Su padre trata de deshacerse de su agarre, pero cuando él trata de disparar, las partículas de la pistola blaster no son disparadas: entre tantos movimientos confusos, su hijo había inutilizado el arma. Antoine se lanza sobre él, haciendo que ambos se caigan, y luego agarra su anillo de poder y lo pone en manos de su padre.

" _Rappelez-vous. L'anneau de pouvoir, l'invention de Nate Morgan._ " ["Recordá. El anillo de poder, el invento de Nate Morgan."] dice Antoine.

Su padre empieza a relajarse. " _Fils?_ " ["¿Hijo?"]

" _Papa?!_ " ["¡¿Papá?!"]

De pronto, el General D'Coolette le asesta un duro golpe a Antoine, dejándolo tirado en el suelo. Armand, controlado otra vez por la programación de Eggman, agarra a su hijo, pero él reacciona y golpea a su padre en su cabeza metálica. Su mano queda adolorida, pero su padre parece estar mareado y dudando de lo que está sucediendo.

Luego de esto, Armand vuelve a arremeter contra Antoine con ambos puños, pero él detiene los golpes firmemente. Sin embargo, las fuerzas del joven mobiano empiezan a ser vencidas por la fuerza extra que la robotización le otorgó al viejo robiano. Mientras Antoine se mantiene sujetando los brazos de Armand, su padre calienta las puntas de sus dedos, y con ambos pulgares brillando al rojo vivo, él quema los ojos de su hijo.

El joven coyote grita de dolor y cae al suelo, pero el Alto Sheriff no llega a matarlo, ya que Fiona le dispara su arma Taser desde un balcón. El robiano empieza a sobrecargarse, y finalmente cae al suelo. Sus ojos, como los de cualquier robiano, están convertidos en dos orbes negros, pero la luz roja que suele reemplazar a las pupilas ya no está allí.

* * *

Mientras los demás miembros del EAP y de los CLM ya están fuera del castillo, Fiona y Rob se encuentran en la sala del trono, atendiendo a un Antoine ciego, pero que pronto vuelve a caminar normalmente, casi sin que sea necesario llevar un bastón ni ser acompañado por nadie. Gracias a su entrenamiento con el Coronel Prower y con la Manada de Lobos, él había aprendido a guiarse por el sonido.

"Creo que mi ceguera ya no puede curarse." dice el coyote.

"Por supuesto que sí." Fiona activa su comunicador. "EAP-Zorra llamando a la Brigada A. Hemos vencido al Alto Sheriff y estamos a punto de destruir el arsenal robado a GUN, pero tenemos heridos graves. El Agente EAP-Franchute tiene los ojos quemados y muy dañados. Necesitamos que el Agente A-Nerd venga hacia acá para curarlo. No hay prisa."

"Aquí, Agente A-Nerd. Llegaremos allí en uno o dos minutos."

"Entendido." Fiona apaga su comunicador y camina hacia el cuerpo inerte del Alto Sheriff. Antoine capta esto.

"Agarrá el anillo de poder que yo he traído. Seguramente, si activamos a mi padre ahora, usando el anillo como fuente de energía, su sistema se reiniciará, y no habrá ningún rastro de la programación del Alto Sheriff. Él volverá a tener el libre albedrío."

Fiona hace lo que Antoine le dice, abriendo el cuerpo de Armand D'Coolette e insertando el anillo en su interior.

* * *

(Visión de Armand D'Coolette)

La pantalla está en negro, hasta que aparecen unas letras en rojo.

 _Reiniciar sistema._

La imagen aparece, en colores de tonos rojos. Pasa un texto, en letras blancas, a través de la pantalla, y luego aparecen otras letras, blancas, más grandes.

 _Armand D'Coolette._

 _Robotizado en el año 3227, con 50 años de edad._

 _Sin directrices grabadas en su memoria._

 _Estatus: LIBRE._

* * *

"Parece que está reviviendo." dice Rob, observando cómo vuelven a prenderse las luces rojas en los ojos de Armand.

" _¿Antoine?_ _Où es-tu, mon fils?_ " ["¿Antoine? ¿Dónde estás, hijo mío?"] dice Armand, mirando a su alrededor. Antoine aparece frente a él, ciego, con los ojos quemados. " _Mon dieu..._ "

" _Salut, papa. Vous rappelez-vous ce qui est arrivé?_ " ["Hola, padre. ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó?"] responde Antoine.

" _Oui, je me souviens._ " ["Sí, me acuerdo."] Armand hace una pausa. Por sus facciones, uno puede darse cuenta que el anciano robiano lloraría si pudiera.

" _Malheureusement, je me souviens... de tout..."_ ["Lamentablemente, me acuerdo... de todo..."] Finalmente, Armand empieza a llorar, aunque sin lágrimas. " _Pardonnez-moi, mon fils... Je t'en prie..._ " ["Perdoname, hijo... Te lo ruego..."]

Antoine abraza fuertemente a su padre, llorando también. " _D'accord, papa... Je te pardonne._ _Vous ne me fait pas de mal volontairement._ " ["Está bien, papá... Te perdono. No me has hecho daño voluntariamente."]

Un sujeto se acerca por una puerta lateral de la sala del trono.

" _Merci... Je t'aime, Antoine._ " ["Gracias... Te quiero, Antoine."]

" _Moi aussi._ " ["Yo también."]

Mientras padre e hijo se abrazan, Fiona mira a su alrededor, hasta que...

"¡Cuidado!"

La zorra roja corre y los empuja lejos a los coyotes y a Rob. Luego, una bola de energía roja impacta contra el sitio donde estaban, generando una gran explosión.

Cuando se recuperan de la explosión, los cuatro, escondidos, miran de dónde salió el disparo, y encuentran, en una puerta lateral de la sala del trono, a una cobra mobiana, con un uniforme de color verde y muy similar al atuendo de Eggman. El sujeto en cuestión tiene piernas gracias a la legionización, el proceso por el cual la Legión Oscura original implantaba mejoras cibernéticas en los cuerpos de sus miembros, proceso heredado por la Legión Oscura de Eggman. La cobra sostiene un cañón de energía similar al que Munch y Thorn habían encontrado.

Sabiendo quién es la cobra, Rob se comunica con sus compañeros. "Aquí, EAP-Arquero. Ese tipo es Mordred Hood, un antiguo asistente de mi padre. Desapareció durante el Golpe de Estado de Robotnik."

Armand agarra el comunicador de Antoine. "Aquí, Armand D'Coolette llamando a la zorra roja que me disparó con una Taser."

En otro rincón de la sala, Fiona atiende la llamada. "¿Qué sucede?"

"Váyanse de aquí. Conozco a este tipo, él puede usar su capucha de cobra para hipnotizar a sus oponentes. Sólo un ciego o un organismo robótico pueden luchar contra él."

"Entonces, que Rob se vaya. Yo me quedaré. Con mi cañón de pulso EM activado en una frecuencia específica, tal vez yo pueda interferir la señal de hipnosis de la cobra." Fiona apaga su comunicador y espera.

"Papá, yo también me quedaré. Puedo pelear ciego." dice Antoine.

"¿Estás seguro?"

"He continuado mi entrenamiento."

" _D'accord_ , acabemos con esto."

* * *

En el Bosque de Deerwood, la Brigada A está esperando para intervenir. En ese momento, reciben una llamada de Fiona.

" _Agente EAP-Zorra llamando a la Brigada A. Necesito al Agente A-Munición. Nos estamos enfrentando a una cobra mobiana con la capacidad de hipnotizar. El Agente A-Munición es inmune a la hipnosis, gracias a su naturaleza robótica."_

"Aquí, A-Nerd. Yo también iré. Con la tecnología de mis gafas, también soy inmune a la hipnosis."

Dicho esto, Tails y Omega levantan vuelo y se dirigen al castillo.

* * *

Armand y Antoine D'Coolette aparecen en la sala del trono, frente a Mordred Hood.

"Mi Lord, ¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Esa criatura intentó seducirlo a usted, el Alto Sheriff de Snottingham, para que traicionara a Eggman?"

Armand, en respuesta, se quita la capa púrpura y la tira al suelo. "El Alto Sheriff que conociste fue destruido, Mordred. Y muy pronto, _vous_ seguirás el mismo destino."

"Oblígame."

Mordred carga el arma y se prepara para disparar, pero Antoine, conociendo el origen del sonido, rápidamente avanza y corta el arma, inutilizándola. La cobra se aleja y, a través de un control remoto, despliega otros dos cañones similares, que disparan contra los coyotes mientras estos escapan.

Finalmente, padre e hijo se reúnen.

"Papá, enfrentá a la cobra. Yo me ocupo de los cañones." dice el joven soldado.

Dicho esto, Antoine destruye un cañón con una flecha, y luego se dirige al otro cañón y lo destruye, cortándolo con su sable.

Mientras tanto, Armand transforma su brazo izquierdo en una sierra circular e intenta cortar a Mordred, pero el ofidio elude las maniobras del viejo robiano, y luego da un golpe que logra inhabilitar la sierra circular, por lo que Armand vuelve a usar sus puños para castigar a Mordred. En una de sus maniobras, el coyote agarra por el cuello a la cobra para asfixiarlo, y él estrangula al robiano con su cola, mientras Armand sonríe.

" _Imbécile_ , no puedes asfixiarme si soy robiano-" Entonces, Armand deja de sentir el resto de su cuerpo, mientras la cobra aprieta fuertemente su cuello hasta hacer que se abolle y empiece a soltar chispas.

Cuando Mordred está a punto de dejar definitivamente paralítico al robiano, Omega llega y asesta un golpe a Mordred. La cobra es lanzada al suelo, y luego se levanta, activando la hipnosis para intentar controlar a Omega.

"Quien quiera que esté dentro de esa armadura, le ordeno que se rinda ante mí. Soy tu superior-" Mordred no termina de hablar, ya que Omega lo agarra con su mano con garras y lo empieza a golpear contra el suelo. Sin embargo, el ofidio logra activar otro de sus cañones por control remoto, el cual le dispara a Omega y lo deja tan dañado que apenas se puede parar. La cobra aprovecha y se escapa, pero se encuentra con Tails.

Mordred activa la hipnosis para controlar a Tails. "De rodillas, zorro."

"Gracias por intentar la hipnosis en mí. ¿Tienes la fecuencia, querida Fiona?"

De pronto, Fiona aparece, y Mordred intenta hipnotizarla. Pero Fiona, evitando mirar frontalmente a la cobra, dispara sus armas de pulso EM contra él, usando una frecuencia que anulaba su señal de hipnosis. Intentando hipnotizar a la zorra, Mordred empieza a cansarse, así que despliega otro más de sus cañones, el cual le dispara a Fiona. Tails logra acercarse a su novia e intenta proyectar el escudo de energía de Caos, pero llega tarde: la bola de energía roja impacta contra el escudo en proceso de formación, y Tails queda inconscientes por la explosión. Fiona recoge su cuerpo y se escapa, sabiendo que no pueden pelear en esas condiciones.

Ahora, dentro del salón del trono, el cual ya tiene varios boquetes abiertos en las paredes, Armand y Omega están tirados en el piso, y sólo Antoine sigue de pie. Ante esta vista, Mordred despliega todos los cañones guardados en las paredes y en el techo, haciendo que apunten a Antoine.

"Después de todo, no hizo falta mi hipnosis para derrotarlos a todos ustedes, ¿No lo crees?"

Antoine no responde.

"Hey, roedor, te estoy hablando. Tal vez estés ciego, pero no estás sordo."

"No soy un roedor, soy un coyote. Y también, ante todo, soy un mobiano."

"Oh, te ruego que me perdones." Mordred habla en forma amanerada. "¿He herido tu orgullo?"

Luego de hablar, la cobra, en forma descarada, empieza a reírse a carcajadas.

No se da cuenta de que Antoine está preparándose para disparar una flecha.

Antoine tensa el arco, y pone la flecha en él.

No necesita ver su objetivo. Sólo necesita saber de dónde viene esa fuerte risa.

Cuando Mordred abre un poco los ojos, luego de reírse, ya no tiene tiempo, ni siquiera para gritar. La flecha sale disparada, avanza hacia él y entra en su boca.

Ahora, una vara de fibra de carbono atraviesa su columna vertebral, y la cobra no puede moverse. Se queda mirando la situación, impotente.

Antoine, con la mirada perdida, camina directamente hacia él, mientras prepara su sable.

La cobra mira desesperado cuando el coyote finalmente llega.

"Estimado Mordred, usted nos servirá muy bien para darle un mensaje a Eggman. Es hora de que él y sus Fuerzas Armadas empiecen a tenernos miedo."

El soldado empuña su sable.

"Esto es por Mercia..."

Rápidamente, el filamento, caliente al rojo vivo, corta a la cobra por la mitad.

"... y esto es por papá."

Finalmente, Antoine decapita al ofidio, poniendo fin a su vida y al dominio de Eggman sobre el Reino de Mercia.

* * *

 **Glosario:**

 **Mosquearse** : Sentirse enfadado u ofendido por algo que otra persona dice o hace.


	5. Más reuniones familiares, Parte 1

_**Antoine D'Coolette y los Combatientes por la Libertad Alternativos.**_

 _ **Episodio Segundo: Misión Diplomática.**_

 _Capítulo 3: Más reuniones familiares, Parte 1._

Castillo de Snottingham, Reino de Mercia. 4:15 Hs. de la madrugada.

Casi todos los participantes de la misión se encuentran reunidos en el bosque, cerca del castillo, esperando para poder destruir el arsenal robado a GUN. Antoine y Omega aún no han regresado, y Tails, luego de recuperar la conciencia, había ido a buscarlos junto con Fiona. Mientras tanto, empiezan a llegar refuerzos en forma de SWAT-bots y naves Hover.

"EAP-Vampiresa llamando a EAP-Franchute. Los refuerzos de Eggman están llegando, y yo quiero volar el castillo por los aires de una p*** vez. ¿Qué carajo están haciendo allí adentro vos junto con los Agentes A-Munición, A-Nerd y EAP-Zorra?"

 _"Mademoiselle Rouge, estoy ciego. Usted debería tenerme un poco más de paciencia."_ Una voz con acento de Mercia suena desde detrás de la mujer murciélago.

"¡¿Qué?!" Rouge se da vuelta y se encuentra con Antoine, quien ahora lleva una venda cubriendo sus ojos y tiene manchas de sangre en su uniforme. El coyote es acompañado por su padre Armand, Tails, Fiona y Omega.

"Agente D'Coolette, ¿Qué sucedió?" Luego, Rouge ve al Alto Sherifff. "¿Y qué hace ese criminal aquí, sin las esposas puestas?"

" _Réassurance_ , Agente. La mente de mi padre ha sido liberada del control de Eggman."

"¿Es eso posible?"

"Compruébelo usted misma."

"Ok, confiaré en lo que decís-"

"¡ANTOINE!" Bunnie llega corriendo, luego de ver a su novio con los ojos vendados y la ropa ensangrentada. "¿Qué te pasó?"

" _Ne t'inquiète pas_ , _mon amour_. La sangre no es mía."

"¿Y la venda en los ojos? Dejame revisarte."

"No te molestes, Fiona ya me revisó. No hace falta que vos-"

"¡Por Dios!" Bunnie interrumpe a Antoine, luego de ver el severo daño en sus ojos. "Antoine..."

"No es para tanto, Tails me va a curar pronto. Debo admitirlo, estoy ansioso por recuperar la capacidad de admirar tu belleza."

Armand mira sorprendido, mientras Fiona luce fastidiada.

"Tony, dejá de ser tan cursi." dice Fiona.

"En fin... ¿Cómo está Omega?" pregunta Rouge. "Espero que me lo devuelvas de una pieza."

Omega se hace visible. Está de pie, pero sigue estando bastante deteriorado.

"Lo siento, Rouge." dice Tails. "Fue difícil repararlo. Por lo menos, he logrado que él se pudiera parar en dos piernas y caminar."

"Ok, acabemos con esto. Ya están llegando diez de los tanques robados."

"Son los únicos diez que les quedan. Yo y la Brigada A hemos destruido los otros quince."

"También tenemos un botín." Antoine interviene, mientras Armand muestra uno de los cañones fabricados por Mordred Hood.

"El arma experimental robada..." Rouge mira el arma, y después a Antoine. "Bien hecho, Agente."

"El arma tiene mejoras, cortesía de Lord Mordred Hood." dice Armand.

"Después vamos a probar esas mejoras. Ahora programaré los explosivos para detonarlos dentro de un minuto, y nos iremos. Los tanques serán destruidos, junto con las armas y el castillo."

Un minuto después, un helicóptero de transporte de GUN, con dos rotores, sale volando desde un claro en el Bosque de Deerwood. A lo lejos, se ve el Castillo de Snottingham, destruyéndose en una inmensa explosión.

* * *

" _Noticia *bzzzt* de Último Momento: se confirma oficial- *bzzzt* -mente que el Reino de Mercia ha sido *bzzzt* liberado del dominio del Imperio de Eggman *bzzzt*"_

"¡Rotor, la tele está andando mal otra vez!"

Son las 8:30 Hs. en Knothole, y Sonic, mientras desayuna, está viendo el Canal 12 de Central City por televisión. Ya son las 13:30 en la capital de la Federación Unida, por lo que el erizo azul está viendo el noticiero del mediodía.

Bueno... lo intenta. A causa de la falta de recursos, tanto para captar una señal de una calidad medianamente buena como también para reparar los obsoletos televisores existentes en la aldea, suelen surgir varios problemas, como los que ahora tiene Sonic: la transmisión se corta varias veces, la imagen aparece con señal fantasma, e incluso hay veces en que la imagen aparece en blanco y negro, entre otras cosas.

Rotor entra a la cabaña donde Sonic mira la televisión, y da un golpe seco en el lado de arriba del aparato, haciendo que la imagen vuelva a aparecer.

"Gracias, Rotor."

 _"Hace casi 7 horas, en una operación realizada en secreto por GUN y los CLM, los Combatientes por la Libertad de Mercia, el Castillo de Snottingham ha sido destruido."_ Se muestran imágenes tomadas con la cámara infrarroja de un avión no tripulado, y en ellas aparece el castillo explotando.

 _"Algunos de los principales jerarcas de la LOE, la Legión Oscura de Eggman, han muerto en la explosión: uno de ellos es Mordred Hood, un antiguo asistente del destronado Rey O'Hedge, desaparecido luego del Golpe de Estado de Robotnik. Es probable que también haya muerto el Alto Sheriff de Snottingham, gobernante ilegítimo de Mercia, cuya identidad aún no se conoce muy bien."_ Aparecen dos fotos en pantalla: a la izquierda, una pintura donde aparece la cobra mobiana conocida como Mordred Hood, retratado con un uniforme militar lleno de medallas; a la derecha, una foto de mala calidad, en blanco y negro, mostrando a un coyote robotizado que viste una capa púrpura y camina por un campamento militar.

"¡Hey, Rotor! Mirá la foto de la derecha. ¿No te parece conocido ese tipo?"

"Tenés razón, Sonic. Se parece mucho a Antoine. Con la diferencia de que está robotizado, y luce más viejo."

* * *

Nuevo Castillo de Acorn, Knothole.

El Rey Maximiliano y la Reina Alicia se encuentran en su cuarto, comiendo una tarta mientras miran la televisión.

 _"Actualmente, las desorganizadas fuerzas de la Legión Oscura de Eggman se están retirando del territorio de esta nación. Mientras tanto, Robert O'Hedge, el primogénito del último Rey de Mercia, actual gobernante legítimo y líder de los CLM, ha fundado una aldea en las costas del lago Neverlake y ha establecido allí la capital provisoria de su reino, además de sorprender a muchos con su discurso."_

Se empieza a reproducir una grabación del discurso de Rob, el nuevo Rey de Mercia, quien ahora lleva la corona y vestiduras reales, y está acompañado por Mari-An, la nueva Reina Consorte.

Rob se acerca a un micrófono e inicia su discurso. _"Tanto Mercia como todo el mundo han cambiado mucho, incluso antes del Golpe de Estado de Robotnik. Además, durante mis años como guerrillero, he visto cómo pueden organizarse y lo que pueden lograr los ciudadanos comunes y corrientes por sus propios medios. De hecho, mi actual esposa pertenecía a esa gente, no era de la nobleza. Por estas razones, hemos decidido llamar a elecciones para una Asamblea Nacional Constituyente, la cual elaborará una Constitución democrática para nuestra querida nación, además de crear un Parlamento que represente genuinamente los intereses de los habitantes de Mercia-"_

Maximiliano escupe repentinamente un pedazo de tarta. "¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Cómo se atreve?!"

 _"- Yo y mi esposa hemos decidido que el voto sea directo y secreto, y que los votos de todos los ciudadanos tengan el mismo valor. Sabemos que lo más razonable sería que votaran los ciudadanos a partir de los 18 años; sin embargo, ante la situación actual y el hecho de que yo mismo soy menor de 18 años, hemos decidido que van a votar todos los habitantes a partir de los 14 años. Y ya que el voto es un derecho básico de los ciudadanos, vamos a hacer cumplir ese derecho, haciendo que el voto sea obligatorio e igualitario, sin importar el sexo ni la religión ni la posición económica o social-"_

"Este gobernante inexperto y su esposa salvaje están haciendo desmanes. Están echando por tierra el esfuerzo que mi abuelo, el Rey Sebastián, realizó para llevar la paz a Mercia. Ese joven erizo se olvida que fue mi abuelo quien puso a su familia en el trono, y que ahora debería ser homenajeado y se debería continuar su legado."

En el discurso reproducido por televisión, Mari-An toma la palabra. _"Cuando la Constitución haya sido sancionada y los miembros del Parlamento hayan sido elegidos acorde a ella, el primer proyecto de ley que vamos a proponer será el levantamiento de la prohibición que antes existía sobre el uso de armas de fuego en nuestras Fuerzas Armadas. De esta manera, daremos un paso fundamental para lograr la victoria definitiva sobre el Doctor Eggman-"_

"Y sigue, sigue haciendo estupideces. Ahora volverá a estallar la Guerra Civil en Mercia."

 _"- Invitamos a que los demás reinos mobianos permitan la existencia de algún tipo de representante del pueblo en sus respectivos gobiernos. Sabemos que esta idea podría parecer desagradable o absurda para ustedes, pero les aseguramos que esto mejorará el bienestar de la población, y también beneficiará a sus naciones en el largo plazo. Por otro lado, pensamos que la creación de instituciones representativas del pueblo es fundamental para diferenciarnos de la tiranía del Doctor Eggman-"_

"¡¿Está insinuando que yo soy un tirano igual que Eggman?!"

Luego de esto, el Rey de Acorn agarra una espada medieval e intenta usarla para cortar el televisor en dos, pero apenas logra hacer una pequeña grieta en la superficie, y el televisor sigue funcionando. Cansado, Maximiliano deja caer el sable y se sienta.

"Ya estoy muy viejo para esto... Por la Fuente de Todo, juro que ese mocoso me las pagará."

Mientras tanto, Sally, que había visto y escuchado todo desde la puerta, entra en la habitación. "Papá, Rob es el gobernante de una nación soberana. No te rinde cuentas a vos, ni a Eggman, ni a nadie. No tenés derecho a decirle qué hacer. Además, jurar por la Fuente de Todo ya no tiene mucho valor ahora."

"¿Pero acaso no viste lo que hizo ese tipo, hija?"

"Sí, ya lo vi. Y creo que ha actuado bien."

"¡¿Cómo podés pensar eso?!"

"Max..." Alicia interviene. "Los nuevos reyes de Mercia tienen razón: el mundo ha cambiado, y hay que hacer algo al respecto."

El Rey, dándose por vencido en el debate, vuelve su atención al televisor.

* * *

Volviendo a la cabaña de Sonic...

Con la grabación del discurso del Rey O'Hedge finalizada, el conductor está hablando otra vez. _"GUN ha dado muy poca información sobre la misión. Sin embargo, se sabe que hubo intervención de los CLA, los Combatientes por la Libertad Alternativos, un grupo de la Resistencia contra Eggman, el cual opera en conjunto con otros diversos grupos rebeldes dependiendo del caso. Antoine D'Coolette y Bunnie Rabbot, voceros de ese equipo, se han acercado a brindar información a los medios."_

En ese momento, se empieza a reproducir otra grabación: Antoine está caminando por la Piazza della Federazione, en el distrito de Firenze. Él muestra un rostro serio, tiene la mirada perdida, está vestido con ropa formal y lleva lentes de sol. Bunnie, quien también viste ropa formal, lo está acompañando, sujetando su brazo. Al mismo tiempo, ambos están rodeados de periodistas.

"Parece que Antoine y Bunnie son famosos ahora." dice Sonic.

 _"Señor D'Coolette, ¿En qué circunstancias los CLA han decidido intervenir?"_

 _"Los CLM llamaron a GUN, y GUN contrató a los CLA. Es todo lo que voy a decir al respecto."_

 _"Señor D'Coolette, existen rumores de que GUN desarrolló armas de destrucción masiva y que estas armas fueron robadas por la LOE, lo cual obligó a GUN a hacer una intervención en Mercia. ¿Hay algo de cierto en eso?"_

 _"Todos sabemos lo perjudiciales que son los rumores. Son como el juego del teléfono descompuesto: una información sin confirmar se va transmitiendo de boca en boca, y cada persona hace pequeñas modificaciones, hasta que el receptor final recibe un mensaje más bien parecido a una teoría conspiracionista. Esto fue lo que sucedió realmente: fue la LOE, y no GUN, la organización que desarrolló un arma de destrucción masiva, la cual podía permitirle al Imperio de Eggman destruir a cualquier enemigo, incluyendo tanto a los CLM como a la Federación Unida. Esta fue la razón de la intervención, la cual no solamente beneficia a GUN, sino también a los CLM y demás grupos de la Resistencia en Mobius."_

 _"¡Espere, Señor D'Coolette! Tengo una pregunta acerca de algo distinto."_

 _"D'accord, escucho."_

 _"¿Cuál es la opinión de los CLA respecto a la Apertura Democrática del Rey Rob y la Reina Consorte Mari-An?_

 _"Debo reconocer que los Reyes de Mercia han estado en lo cierto cuando pronunciaron aquel discurso: el mundo ha cambiado, ya es absurda la prohibición total de las armas de fuego en las Fuerzas Armadas, y va a ser beneficiosa la existencia de un Parlamento que sea elegido por el pueblo y con el cual la Corona deba compartir el poder. Personalmente, creo en la importancia de la Monarquía, creo que es importante la existencia de una figura fuerte que represente al conjunto de una nación, y no me gusta que se produzcan rebeliones violentas que derroquen a sus monarcas. Sin embargo, también reconozco que un monarca, así como también sus antecesores, posee la corona porque el pueblo eligió el sistema monárquico en primer lugar, y en consecuencia, la Monarquía está en deuda con su pueblo. Una rebelión en contra de una Monarquía no necesariamente se produce por la existencia de un "pueblo indisciplinado", sino que también se puede producir por culpa de una sucesión de gobernantes que ignoren esa deuda que tienen para con su pueblo. También puede producirse una rebelión por culpa de una casa real que mantenga sus tradiciones familiares y que, al tomar decisiones políticas, repita ese conservadurismo, ignorando los cambios que ocurren inevitablemente dentro de la nación, en otras naciones y en la sociedad en general. Para evitar que esto suceda, tiene que existir un Parlamento que, de alguna manera, le recuerde a la Corona cuál es su deber. Respecto a la convocatoria que hicieron los Reyes de Mercia para formar instituciones de gobierno democrático en otros países, me gustaría que esta propuesta fuera considerada por Su Majestad, el Rey Maximiliano Acorn. Si se hace la Apertura Democrática en el Reino de Acorn, el pueblo tendrá más confianza y respeto por la Monarquía."_

Antoine entra en un taxi, siendo seguido por los periodistas. Bunnie también está a punto de entrar.

 _"Señor D'Coolette, sé que se tratan de rumores, pero, ¿Existe algo de verdad en el rumor acerca del desaparecido Alto Sheriff de Snottingham y una posible conexión con un miembro de los CLA?"_

 _"No tenemos comentarios al respecto."_ responde Bunnie.

Dicho esto, la chica conejo entra al taxi, y tanto ella como Antoine saludan a las cámaras, cada uno haciendo el gesto de "la V de la victoria" con una mano.

"Así se habla, Antoine." dice Sonic.

 _"¡NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_ Se escucha un grito, proveniente del Nuevo Castillo de Acorn.

* * *

Volviendo otra vez al Nuevo Castillo de Acorn...

"Por favor, Max, tranquilizate. Te va a subir la presión sanguínea."

"Ok, Alicia. Me voy a tranquilizar, haré lo que vos digas... ¡Lo haré el día en que ese otro mocoso se disculpe por lo que dijo sobre mí!"

"Papá, ¿Podrías dejar de tomarte toda esta cuestión como un asunto personal?"

"Sally, se supone que Antoine es el más leal de los Combatientes por la Libertad. Proviene de una familia que siempre ha servido a la Corona. Y ahora él se ha convertido en un subversivo, un traidor."

"Papá, lo único que dijo fue que la Apertura Democrática también sería mejor para nosotros. No te exigió que abdicaras. Y él sigue luchando por la causa de la Resistencia, así que sería injusto que lo llamaras "traidor", ¿No crees?"

Mientras la Familia Real discute, Sonic llega al castillo y entra en la habitación del Rey, corriendo con su velocidad súper-sónica.

"¿Sucede algo malo?"

"Sonic Hedgehog..." Max se dirige al velocista. "Traé a Antoine de vuelta aquí, y te nombraré Caballero."

"Papá, no podés andar por ahí arrestando a aquellos que no actúan como vos querés."

"Soy el Rey. Puedo hacerlo, y lo haré. Sonic, hacé lo mismo con el Coronel Prower y su familia. Sé que siempre has sido amigo del pequeño Miles, pero tengo que hacerlo recapacitar. Sus padres vinieron a hacerme propuestas absurdas acerca de crear un Parlamento, hablando como si ellos tuvieran derecho a decirme qué hacer, y su hijo había sido seducido por esas ideas y trataba de seducirme también. Era muy convincente."

"De todas formas, Su Majestad, le agradezco que usted me confíe una misión que sea tan importante para _usted_." dice Sonic, tratando de contener su enojo. "Pero no me interesa tener el título de Caballero. Le doy mis más sinceras disculpas." Habiendo dicho esto, el velocista se va del castillo.

* * *

"Sally, debo decirte la verdad: el título de Caballero sería algo muy _cool_ si yo lo obtuviera." le dice Sonic a Sally, mientras pasean por Knothole. "Pero preferiría que no me lo den sólo por arrestar aliados que son considerados "rebeldes" por el Rey; quiero tener el título de Caballero por haber vencido a Eggman."

"Te entiendo, Sonic."

"¿En serio? Pues aún hay algo que no entendés: Algún día, tendrás que decirle "vete a la mierda" al Rey."

"¡Sonic! Estás hablando de mi familia, no lo olvides."

"No lo he olvidado, Sally. Y tampoco he olvidado lo que ese anciano dijo sobre Tails. La próxima vez que el Rey hable sobre él de esa forma, tratándolo como un niño influenciable a quien se debe hacer "recapacitar", juro que lo voy a tirar por una ventana y voy a orinar en su trono."

La pareja se queda en silencio.

"Aún así, tendríamos que comunicarnos con ellos." dice Sally. "Para saber cómo la están pasando en su viaje."

* * *

Siete horas después...

"¿Hola? Antoine, ¿Estás ahí? Soy yo, Sonic, tu archienemigo favorito."

Sonic y Sally están haciendo una video-llamada al coyote. Cuando la imagen aparece, se ve un salón de fiestas en una torre de Empire City.

[ **Banda Sonora:** _Party_ – **Queen** ]

Antoine aparece en pantalla, sin los lentes de sol que tenía antes, y con su mirada normal. _"Salut, archienemigo querido. ¿Cómo les va a ustedes allá, en Knothole?"_ No es fácil escuchar su voz, a causa de la música a volumen alto.

"Muy bien, Antoine. Ya está empezando a hacer frío. ¿Y cómo les va a ustedes?"

* * *

" _Oui_ , a nosotros nos va _très bien_ , Sonic. ¿No es cierto, Bunnie?"

Bunnie se acerca a Antoine para hablar con Sonic y Sally, quienes aparecen en pantalla en una video-llamada. Mientras en Knothole son las 15:30 Hs., en Empire City son las 21:30 Hs.

"¡Hey, amigos! Sí, la estamos pasando genial acá. ¿Hay alguien más con ustedes?"

 _"No, no hay nadie más. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"_

"Sucede que íbamos a contarles acerca de Tails y Fiona."

 _"¿Cómo les va a ellos?"_

"Bueno..."

* * *

Tails y Fiona entran rápidamente en uno de los cubículos de los baños mientras se besan, y cierran la puerta detrás de ellos.

"¿Vas a cumplir tu promesa, Miles?"

Al escuchar esto, Tails abre el vestido de Fiona con un solo tirón.

"Por supuesto, y estaré encantado de cumplir esta." dice el zorro, sonriendo ampliamente.

* * *

"Se podría decir que son una pareja feliz."

"Ustedes podrían venir algún día, si quieren." dice Antoine.

 _"Iremos hacia allá cuando podamos. Recordá que, sin ustedes aquí, los únicos que podemos defender Knothole somos nosotros dos y Rotor."_ dice Sally.

"Llamen a Knuckles."

 _"Excelente idea."_ dice Sonic con tono sarcástico. _"Lo haré el día en que las vacas vuelen."_

" _Méfiez-vous_ , Sonic. Tus deseos pueden cumplirse."

 _"De hecho, mis deseos siempre se cumplen. Pasando a otro tema: hoy fuiste famoso."_

"Es cierto, _fuimos_ famosos." contesta el soldado, mirando a su novia cyborg.

 _"Y también generaste mucha polémica."_

"¿A qué te referís?"

 _"Rob O'Hedge hizo un discurso a favor de la Democracia, y vos lo apoyaste. Ahora, tanto vos como Rob están en la mira del Rey."_

"No me importa. Tengo amigos que me apoyan."

 _"Pues, él también tiene rabia por los padres de Tails, así que esos aliados no te servirán contra él."_

"¿Ah, no? Bueno..."

Entonces, Antoine se aleja durante un rato, y luego vuelve acompañado por su padre.

"Les presento a Armand D'Coolette, mi padre y el antiguo líder del Real Ejército de Acorn."

" _Bonsoir_ , _monsieur_ Hedgehog. He conocido a sus padres y a su tío. Aparte de eso, supe de usted gracias a mi hijo, él habla bien de usted."

 _"¿De verdad?"_

"¿Por qué usted está sorprendido? ¿Acaso ustedes dos estaban enfrentados?"

 _"El mundo no es perfecto, ya sabes."_

" _C'est certain_. Si el mundo fuera perfecto, yo-"

"Es suficiente charla por hoy, ¿No creen ustedes?" Bunnie interrumpe a Armand, algo nerviosa. El padre de Antoine parece entender a que se refiere la chica cyborg.

"Iba a decir que, si el mundo fuera perfecto, yo no estaría robotizado ahora." dice el viejo coyote, dando una mirada de complicidad a Bunnie y Antoine, quienes captan esa mirada y la devuelven.

 _"Entonces, ¿Qué opina usted del discurso rebelde de Antoine?"_ pregunta el erizo azul.

"Yo no me haría drama por eso. Él realmente es alguien razonable." contesta Armand, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo. "Además, el Rey solía tener sus momentos. A veces, obedecerlo ciegamente, como yo había hecho, no era lo mejor. Por ejemplo, las armas de fuego eran indispensables en muchas ocasiones, pero me obligaban a mandar a mis tropas sin armas de fuego, porque el Rey las prohibía."

* * *

Rosemary entra en uno de los cubículos de los baños. Cuando sale, escucha gemidos de uno de los cubículos.

"¿Hola?"

Los gemidos se detienen. Luego de vacilar, Rosemary se va de los baños.

Unos segundos después, Tails y Fiona salen de los baños.

"Eso estuvo cerca, Miles."

"Si mi madre se entera de esto..."

* * *

[ **Banda Sonora:** _Money for nothing_ – **Dire Straits** ]

"Antoine, ¿Cómo logran ustedes soportar esta música? ¿Cómo lográs soportar esta música?"

"Papá, si no te gusta esta música, entonces deberías escuchar la música que compone Sonic."

 _"¡Hey, Antoine! ¿Por qué tenés que decir eso?"_

"Hijo, ambas cosas son lo mismo: _rock_."

"Existe _rock_ de buena calidad y _rock_ de mala calidad. El _rock_ de buena calidad es lo que yo escucho de vez en cuando. El _rock_ de mala calidad es lo que hace Sonic: él cree que sabe tocar una guitarra eléctrica, pero cuando él empieza a tocar ese instrumento y a cantar, su música parece más la música de los géneros _folk_ o _country_ , con la diferencia de que la guitarra eléctrica reemplaza a la guitarra común."

 _"Te escuché, Ant. Te escuché."_

Armand mira con escepticismo a Antoine, ignorando a Sonic.

"Papá, créeme. El _rock_ de buena calidad existe. No es muy común, pero existe."

Tails y Fiona aparecen junto a ellos. El zorro de dos colas alcanza a ver a Sally en pantalla.

"Fiona, ¿Podrías esperarme aquí por un momento?"

"Ok." contesta la zorra roja, dejando que Tails se aleje y se reúna con Amadeus.

* * *

Amadeus y el Comandante Tower están conversando y tomando champaña, mientras Tails se acerca a ellos.

"¿El General Armand la está pasando bien?" le pregunta el Comandante a Tails.

"Eso parece."

Tails agarra un sándwich de la mesa al lado de ellos. "Papá, te aviso que mamá casi nos descubre a mí y a Fiona."

Amadeus mira a su hijo con los ojos muy abiertos. "¿Ustedes dos lo hicieron en el baño?"

"Papá, no es para tanto. No lo estuvimos haciendo en público."

Amadeus se mantiene callado, mirando a la nada.

"Tuviste suerte. Cuando tu madre se enoja..."

"¿Es imparable? Sí, lo mismo dicen de mí."

"Lo heredaste de tu madre."

"Parece que sí."

El zorro de dos colas y su padre se mantienen callados.

El Comandante se dirige a Tails "¿Acaso usted y Fiona...?"

"Sí."

Tower mira a la nada, incrédulo.

"Volviendo al tema del padre de Antoine..." dice Amadeus, en voz baja. "El Comandante Tower y yo estábamos hablando acerca de ciertas cosas que Armand hizo. Cosas muy malas."

"Papá, no me hables como si yo fuera un nene de cinco años. De todas formas, si el padre de Antoine cometió algún crimen, lo hizo cuando él era el Alto Sheriff. El juez dirá que su personalidad había sido anulada en ese momento, y lo absolverá."

"Nos referimos a cosas que él hizo antes de ser el Alto Sheriff, en la época de la Gran Guerra." dice el Comandante.

"¿De qué tipo de crímenes hablamos?"

"Delitos aberrantes, equivalentes a lo que nosotros llamamos "delitos de lesa humanidad". Diversos crímenes de guerra." Tower toma un trago de su copa de champaña. "Cuando yo luchaba en la Gran Guerra, controlé que mis soldados no cometieran esos crímenes. Sin embargo, habían soldados que obedecían a otros líderes de nuestro Ejército, o que obedecían directamente a Carlomagno, el _Overlord_ que gobernaba nuestra nación en esa época. Esos soldados cometían crímenes de guerra, y sus superiores los incitaban en cierta forma."

Amadeus toma la palabra. "En respuesta, el General D'Coolette, que dirigía el Real Ejército de Acorn, incitaba a nuestros soldados a que hicieran lo mismo. Él era muy vengativo cuando se trataba de luchar contra los Overlander. Él le decía a nuestros soldados que no tuvieran piedad. Yo les decía a mis soldados que lo desobedecieran, pero los soldados que obedecían directamente a Armand..."

"Hipocresía absoluta." dice Tails. "El Reino de Acorn no permitía el uso de armas de fuego, pero sí permitía ese tipo de crímenes. ¿Qué hicieron exactamente los soldados de Armand?"

"Crímenes contra civiles Overlander inocentes." responde el Coronel. "Asesinatos a sangre fría, torturas, violaciones, saqueos... Él quería que nuestros soldados le mostraran a los Overlander de qué éramos capaces."

"Hijo de p***." dice Tails a sí mismo. Luego, mira desde lejos a Antoine. "¿Qué hacemos con él? ¿Se lo decimos? ¿Cúando, cómo, quién debería contarle?"

"Yo lo haré. Buscaré el mejor momento."

"De acuerdo, papá. En cuanto a ustedes dos, les ruego que no se metan en peleas. Por favor."

"No se preocupe, Tails." dice Abraham. "En nombre de mi pueblo, me disculpé con tu padre. Y él, en nombre de su pueblo, se disculpó conmigo."

* * *

"Ok, Sonic. Nos vemos en Navidad."

 _"De acuerdo, Fiona. Dale mis saludos a Tails. ¡Chau!"_ La transmisión se corta.

"Antoine, debo hablar contigo." le dice Armand a su hijo.

"¿Acerca de qué?"

"Vayamos a otra parte."

* * *

Antoine y su padre se encuentran en la terraza de la torre.

"¿Estás interesado en alguna mujer?"

"En realidad, ya tengo una novia."

"Felicitaciones, hijo. ¿Quién es? ¿La princesa Sally?"

"En realidad, no."

Armand se queda callado por unos segundos. "Ok..."

"Ella no me quiere. No hay mucho que hacer frente a eso."

"¿Pero por qué no insistís con ella?"

"Porque Sally no me quiere, ni tampoco me va a querer en el futuro. Ella prefiere a Sonic, y los dos realmente se aman."

"¿Y quién es tu novia ahora?"

"Bunnie Rabbot."

"¿Esa chica sureña? ¿La hija del Barón Beauregard?"

"¿Acaso tenés algún inconveniente con eso?"

"Antoine, tenés que elegir mejor. Estamos hablando de la mujer con quien vas a vivir el resto de tu vida, la mujer con quien vas a formar una familia. Aunque, en el caso de ella, tal vez no puedan formar una familia. Tendrán que adoptar."

"No me importa, yo amo a Bunnie. Y si no estás de acuerdo, podés desplegar esa sierra circular que guardás en tu brazo izquierdo, cortarme en pequeños pedazos y dejar que me coman los demonios de Tasmania, pero no tenés el derecho de decirme a quién debo amar. Además, yo fui leal a Sally, pero sólo porque yo era un soldado. Dejando eso de lado, nunca la he amado realmente."

Mientras habla, Antoine empieza a agitarse. "Estuve haciendo un poco de memoria, y recordé que, cuando yo era un niño, no cortejaba a la princesa de la misma forma en que lo hice posteriormente. Y también recordé que vos me incitabas a ser el novio de Sally, con la única excusa de "darle prestigio al apellido D'Coolette". Lo único que te importaba era que hubiera un miembro de nuestra familia dentro de la Corte del Rey. Y además de todo eso, al intentar atraer a Sally mientras mi formación militar era muy escasa y anticuada, no tuve alternativa y empecé a jactarme de logros falsos, y no tuve éxito, especialmente por el hecho de que Sonic, a pesar de su idiotez, realizaba verdaderos logros en la Guerra contra Robotnik y él incluso había logrado derrotarlo definitivamente. De hecho, a causa de mi fracaso, sumado al hecho de recordar tu insistencia para ganarme el amor de Sally, empecé a desarrollar problemas mentales. Si el Coronel Prower, su familia y Bunnie no me hubieran ayudado, me habría suicidado algún día."

Armand se queda mirando a su hijo, sorprendido por sus últimas frases. Sin embargo, Antoine no se detiene.

"Y además de eso, cuando iniciaste mi formación militar, formaste a mi alrededor un mundo de fantasía, donde todo era perfecto. Decías esas estupideces del estilo de "el miedo es un signo de debilidad", o frases como "atacar desde atrás es un acto de cobardía", etcétera. Jamás pude ver la realidad, y cuando logré verla, no estuve preparado, y todo me salió mal. Y todo fue por tu culpa."

"Antoine..."

"No." La voz del soldado empieza a sonar entrecortada. "Nada justifica lo que hiciste conmigo."

"Lo sé."

"¿En serio? Demostralo."

"No puedo. Quisiera demostrarte que acepto tu decisión de estar con esa chica, y que me arrepiento por haberte criado de esa forma, por hacer que casi te quitaras la vida. Pero no puedo hacerlo. No tengo forma de demostrártelo."

"Entonces, tendrás que pagar las consecuencias."

Antoine se aleja de su padre, yendo en dirección a la escalera. Armand intenta alcanzarlo.

"Hijo, por favor, espera..."

"Basta, papá. Alejate de mí y de mis amigos."

Antoine continúa avanzando por la escalera de la terraza. Mientras tanto, sin que él se de cuenta, un punto de luz roja aparece en su cabeza.

"¡ANTOINE!"

Armand corre hacia su hijo, lo empuja al suelo y lo mantiene debajo de él. En ese mismo momento, una lluvia de balas, proveniente de un helicóptero militar de GUN que se ha acercado a la terraza, impacta contra el cuerpo metálico del coyote anciano, sin causarle ningún daño. Cuando termina de disparar, la nave se dirige hacia los pisos inferiores del edificio.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Sí. Pero que conste: esto no compensa lo que hiciste."

"Lo sé. Pero es un avance, por lo menos."

"Si querés hacer un avance, dejá que me levante del suelo. Hay vidas en riesgo."

* * *

"Coronel Prower, yo escuché hablar un poco sobre usted durante la Gran Guerra. Me hace recordar una vieja leyenda, acerca de un líder militar humano." dice el Comandante. "Sólo es conocido como "el Mariscal". Trabajaba para un imperio sanguinario, que devastaba todo a su paso en sus conquistas, que era xenófobo e intolerante hacia otras ideas políticas. Sin embargo, a diferencia de otros líderes militares de su país, el Mariscal no trataba en forma inhumana a sus propios soldados ni a sus rivales, sino que actuaba como un caballero: respetaba los derechos de los prisioneros de guerra, dirigía a sus tropas desde la primera línea aunque su vida estuviera en riesgo por hacer eso, y cuando su ejército estaba a punto de ser derrotado, prefería retirar a sus tropas en vez de sacrificarlas. Se mantuvo aislado de la política y no se afilió al partido político que gobernaba en esa época en forma dictatorial, e incluso se insubordinó frente a las órdenes emitidas por su líder supremo en varias ocasiones, pero los logros militares del Mariscal hicieron que siguiera siendo respetado."

"Interesante historia, Abraham. No sé si lo has notado, pero vos mismo encajarías con esa descripción de ese tal "Mariscal". ¿Y qué sucedió con él?"

"Cuando su país estaba a punto de ser derrotado, su líder supremo, el cual era muy irracional, ya estaba empezando a enloquecer, y estaba llevando a su propio país directamente al abismo; en ese momento, se cometió un atentado que casi lo mata. Aunque nunca se comprobó en forma fehaciente quién era el autor intelectual, el Mariscal fue acusado de haber planeado ese atentado, y lo obligaron a suicidarse."

"Bueno... Podríamos brindar por el Mariscal." Dicho esto, Amadeus levanta su copa para brindar.

* * *

 _"Tails, un helicópero de GUN va a atacarlos a ustedes."_ El zorro de dos colas escucha la voz de Antoine a través de su comunicador.

"Entendido, Antoine."

El niño prodigio aprieta un botón que llevaba en su mano, y su traje ATA, activado por control remoto, vuela hacia él y lo envuelve. Una vez hecho esto, Tails activa su escudo y le da la forma adecuada para proteger a todos los presentes en la fiesta.

El helicóptero de GUN aparece frente a la ventana del piso donde ellos estaban, y empieza a dispararles, pero las balas son detenidas por el escudo. Mientras tanto, luego de ver la insignia de GUN en el fuselaje del helicóptero, Tails se eleva sobre el piso, agarra al Comandante Tower por el cuello, y activa el altavoz de su traje.

"¡Hey, vos! ¡El que maneja el helicóptero! Si no nos dejás tranquilos, mataré a tu jefe."

"¡Tails!" grita Tower. "Yo no mandé ese helicóptero."

"Intentá convencerme."

 _"El Comandante tiene razón, imbécil. Somos de la LOE."_ Una voz suena por un altavoz del helicóptero.

Tails se queda mirando al veterano de guerra Overlander. "Ya estoy convencido." Dicho esto, el zorro suelta su cuello.

 _"Entreguen ya mismo a Bunnie Rabbot."_

"Esto es increíble: viene gente a pedirnos que entreguemos a uno de los nuestros. Otra vez." dice Fiona. "¿Qué van a hacer si no obedecemos?"

 _"Derrumbaremos el edificio."_

"De acuerdo... ¿Para qué quieren a Bunnie?"

En respuesta, el piloto hace que el helicóptero se ubique de costado. Cuando la aeronave termina de girar, la puerta se abre, revelando a un conejo mobiano masculino. Él viste un abrigo marrón con un lazo rojo en el cuello, lleva un sombrero marrón que hace que sus orejas estén dobladas hacia atrás, tiene pelaje amarillo y cejas tupidas, y su brazo derecho es cibernético. También tiene, debajo de su abrigo, un uniforme similar al de Eggman, siendo visibles sus pantalones, y está escoltado por dos soldados vestidos con túnicas tradicionales de la Legión Oscura.

Bunnie lo reconoce instantáneamente. "¿Tío Beau?"

Luego de unos segundos, el conejo agarra un megáfono, lo activa y se prepara para hablar.

"Por favor, sólo quiero tener una reunión familiar. Espero que eso no sea mucho pedir." dice el "Tío Beau, con su marcado acento sureño.

* * *

 **Glosario:**

 **La V de la victoria** : Es un gesto en el cual, mientras los dedos pulgar, anular y meñique están doblados, el dedo índice y el dedo medio están extendidos y separados uno del otro. Como resultado, se forma una letra V, la inicial de la palabra "victoria".


	6. Más reuniones familiares, Parte 2

_**Antoine D'Coolette y los Combatientes por la Libertad Alternativos.**_

 _ **Episodio Segundo: Misión Diplomática.**_

 _Capítulo 3: Más reuniones familiares, Parte 2._

"¿Qué querés de mí?" pregunta Bunnie.

"Ayuda. De vos y de tus amigos de los CLA." responde el "Tío Beau".

"Andá a pedírsela a tu nuevo jefe, Eggman."

"Él no sabe de esto, _Buns_."

"¡No me llames así, traidor!"

"Por favor, sobrina, déjame contarte por qué me he aliado a Eggman."

"A ver... ¿Qué tenés para contar?"

Beau suspira. "Hace un año y medio, cuando Robotnik fue derrotado, los robianos de Sandblast City, en el Gran Desierto de Northamer, intentaron volver a su ciudad natal, que había logrado resistir durante la Guerra contra Robotnik. Sin embargo, Jack Rabbit, líder de los Combatientes por la Libertad de esa ciudad, trató a los robianos como seres inferiores, y los echó a las Tierras Yermas. Yo los reuní e intenté cuidarlos, pero la única alternativa que me quedó disponible fue aliarme con Eggman, formando una nueva facción de la Legión Oscura de Eggman, la cual está ahora bajo mi dirección."

Mientras el Tío Beau termina su explicación, Antoine y Armand bajan desde la terraza y se hacen presentes.

"Barón Beauregard, no has cambiado mucho." dice Armand.

"Y vos seguís siendo igual de esclavizador que tus ancestros, D'Coolette." responde el Barón.

"Lo dice alguien que se convirtió en aliado de la peor mierda de Mobius, con tal de mantener su poder. Me pregunto qué planeabas hacer con tu hija Bunnie. ¿Ibas a convertirla en soldado de Robotnik?"

" _Messieurs_ , _s'il vous plaît_..." Antoine interviene. "No arruinen las cosas."

"¡No sabés nada de esto, Armand!" Beau sigue hablando, sin prestar atención al soldado. "Además, vos no cuidaste muy bien de tu hijo, quien ahora se ha convertido en un cobarde, según he escuchado hablar."

"¡Disculpate conmigo en este instante!" grita Antoine, luego de escuchar al viejo conejo sureño.

"Ok, perdón por dañar tu estúpido honor familiar."

"En este momento, el honor me importa poco y nada." dice el joven coyote. "Además, lo que escuchaste sobre mí ya no es verdad. Ahora soy mil veces mejor que mi padre."

"¿Acaso qué vas a hacer, jovencito? ¿Cortarme con tu _pequeña_ espada?"

"Tío Beau, es suficiente." Bunnie interviene.

"Bunnie, no defiendas a ese soldado inexperto."

"Será mejor que tengas cuidado con lo que decís. Ese "soldado inexperto" es mi novio."

"¡SILENCIO!"

Todos miran a Rosemary, quien no parece estar muy tranquila. De hecho, cuando respira, parece estar gruñendo, y tiene el pelo despeinado, con un mechón caído sobre su cara.

"¿Podemos, por un minuto, ponernos de acuerdo y resolver todo esto?"

"Confirmado, papá: mamá es imparable cuando se enoja." le dice Tails a su padre, volviéndose luego a Beau, mientras escanea su helicóptero. Resulta que tenía sólo su ametralladora, y no había cohetes ni ningún arma capaz de derrumbar el edificio.

"Por el momento, Barón Beauregard, te daré el beneficio de la duda. Sin embargo, si intentás hacer algún truco con nosotros, no saldrás de esto indemne." Mientras tanto, el zorro desactiva su escudo, pero aún mantiene sus armas preparadas. "Supongo que a vos no te importará, Bunnie."

"A decir verdad, si él es un verdadero traidor, no me importa lo que pase con él."

* * *

Sala de conferencias, Cuartel General de GUN. 22:00 Hs.

"Entonces, hijo, ¿Beauregard no es padre de Bunnie?" pregunta Armand.

"No, es su tío. Los padres de Bunnie murieron en la Gran Guerra."

"¿Para qué querés contratarnos, Beauregard?" pregunta Tails.

"Escuché hablar de los CLA, y me imaginé que ustedes querrían ayudar a gente en mi situación."

"No te vamos a ayudar. Lo que vos querés es que derrotemos a los CLSC, los Combatientes por la Libertad de Sandblast City, para permitir que Eggman, a través de vos y de tu facción de la LOE, tenga el control total del Gran Desierto."

"Quiero que ustedes se encarguen de Jack Rabbit solamente. Con su liderazgo, él impide que Sandblast City y nuestra facción dialoguen. Por lo menos, recuérdenle lo que realmente significa ser un Combatiente por la Libertad."

"Barón, usted también debería aprender lo que realmente significa ser un Combatiente por la Libertad." dice Antoine. "Significa mantenerse leal a tus ideas, aunque tu relación con tus compañeros de trabajo no sea muy buena."

"Considerando lo que escuché sobre vos y los CLK, cualquiera podría deducir que tu relación con ellos tampoco es muy buena." responde Beauregard. "¿Qué planeás hacer frente a eso? ¿Suicidarte?"

Antoine se mantiene callado, con cara de poker.

"¿Dónde está Sandblast City?" pregunta Amadeus.

"En el Gran Desierto de Northamer, la misma región donde opera mi facción de la LOE."

"Ok, iremos allá. Si el Comandante Tower lo permite, nos llevaremos al Equipo Oscuro y a un contingente de GUN."

"Averigüen qué necesitan de nosotros, y díganmelo." dice el Comandante. "Les diré qué pueden llevarse y qué no."

Fiona hace un gran bostezo, apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Tails.

"Señores, ¿Podemos irnos a dormir? Mañana seguiremos atrapando maleantes de la nobleza." dice Fiona, ignorando intencionalmente una mirada que el Barón le dirige.

"Estoy de acuerdo." dice Tower, dirigiéndose después a un par de soldados de GUN que custodian la puerta. "Lleven al Señor Beauregard a una habitación para huéspedes, y vigílenlo atentamente."

* * *

Residencia Tower, zona rural cercana a Central City. 3:00 Hs.

Una pradera aparentemente infinita, con unos pocos árboles, en un terreno ondulado donde algunas colinas se elevan algunos metros por encima del suelo. Al no haber la misma contaminación lumínica que hay en la capital de la Federación Unida, se pueden ver miles de estrellas.

Hay una mansión en medio del campo, la Residencia de Abraham Tower. Por otro lado, algunos kilómetros hacia el Norte, son perceptibles las luces de Central City. Al Sur de la mansión, a varias decenas de kilómetros de distancia, también es visible la Montaña del Guardián, donde se encuentra oculto el Cuartel General de GUN.

Dentro de la Residencia Tower, no solamente vive el Jefe de las Fuerzas Armadas de la Federación Unida. Aquí vive además su hija Amanda, quien también es la Jefa de la rama Aérea de GUN. Hope Kintobor también se hospeda aquí, aunque vive la mayor parte de su tiempo en el Cuartel General; algo parecido sucede en el caso de Shadow.

En esta ocasión, los CLA y el padre de Antoine habían sido invitados para quedarse a vivir allí durante unos días. Rouge también fue invitada, aunque ella previamente fue obligada a jurar que no iba a robar ningún objeto de valor de la casa de su jefe. Al haber habitaciones de sobra en la mansión, la cuestión del espacio disponible no representó ningún problema.

En la cocina, Tails, vestido con una bata, abre la puerta de la heladera para tomar una botella de gaseosa. Repentinamente, sus oídos se mueven, y él se detiene, quedándose agachado, con su cabeza metida en la heladera y su mano a punto de agarrar la botella.

"¿Estás aquí por alguna razón en particular, Rouge?"

Tails agarra la botella y levanta la cabeza por encima de la puerta de la heladera, viendo a Rouge. La mujer murciélago está de pie en una de las entradas de la cocina, aún con su típico vestido.

"Sólo vengo a tomar algo, para calmar la sed."

En respuesta, el zorro agarra otra botella de gaseosa y se la da a Rouge.

"Estaba pensando en que yo, vos y Fiona podríamos... ya sabes, pasar un rato juntos." Rouge le guiña un ojo a Tails, quien parece saber a qué se refiere ella.

"¿Acaso, cuando Fiona te contó sobre lo nuestro, he empezado a ser irresistiblemente atractivo para vos, y además empezaste a sentir celos de mi actual novia?"

"Reconozco que tengo un poco de envidia por la relación entre Fiona y vos. Pero estoy dispuesta a hacer las paces con ella."

"De todas formas, no quiero."

"¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso sos "demasiado pequeño" como para hacer un trío? Según me contó Fiona, ustedes hacen el amor cada vez que pueden, y tienen jornadas de actividad bastante intensa."

"No, no quiero hacer el trío por estas tres razones. La primera, y la más importante: soy fiel a Fiona. Si querés llamame "tradicionalista" o "viejo en un cuerpo de joven", pero yo siempre seré fiel a ella. La segunda: si vos y Fiona intentan compartir _me_ , probablemente esto terminará en una pelea donde yo seré el _casus belli_. Después de todo, ustedes dos ya se enfrentaban por los tesoros que buscaban, según tengo entendido. Y la tercera razón, una razón bastante obvia: a pesar del hecho de que soy un adepto a Caos y tengo asombrosos súper-poderes al estilo de los súper-héroes de las historietas, sigo siendo un hombre como cualquier otro, por lo que, al igual que otros hombres..." Tails señala su entrepierna. "... tengo un arma de un sólo cañón, si sabés a lo que me refiero. Personalmente, no sé de qué forma un sólo hombre podría hacer el amor con más de una mujer en forma simultánea. Lo que sé que puede suceder es que un hombre tenga una relación sentimental con más de una mujer en forma simultánea, algo que Sonic hizo varias veces durante los meses posteriores a la caída de Robotnik."

Rouge se queda mirando a Tails, bebiendo un trago de su gaseosa. "Fiona tiene suerte de tenerte. En este mundo, ya quedan pocas personas con tanta lealtad e integridad como vos."

"Lo dice quien me propuso hacer una orgía."

Rouge hace una pequeña risa. "Te estaba haciendo una prueba para ver como reaccionabas. Aunque debo reconocer que, cuando Fiona te traicionó, tuve lástima por vos."

"¿Estabas planeando iniciar una relación conmigo para "levantarme el ánimo"? Rouge, las relaciones románticas no pueden basarse únicamente en la lástima que una persona le tenga a la otra. Tiene que haber algo más, tiene que ser algo más "serio", o terminará siendo algo parecido a la relación entre Sonic y las chicas: una relación débil, fácil de romper, donde ambas personas pueden fácilmente cometer infidelidad por culpa de esa debilidad en su relación. ¿Me explico?"

"Sí, estás en lo cierto." Rouge bebe otro trago más de su gaseosa. "Considerando que sos un nerd, ¿Cómo hacés para convivir con tus padres?"

"Hacemos lo mejor que podemos. No somos una familia modelo, pero sí somos una familia feliz. De todas formas, nos reencontramos hace poco más de seis meses."

"¿Y saben sobre tu relación con Fiona?"

"Saben que es mi novia. En cuanto a _eso otro_ , sólo papá lo sabe. A mamá no le conté, tiene carácter fuerte."

"Sabés que ella se va a enterar, tarde o temprano."

"Lo sé, Rouge." Tails se queda mirando su botella. "¿Se te ocurre algo o alguien por quien podamos brindar?"

"Yo brindaría por vos."

El zorro se mantiene pensativo. "Brindemos por Antoine y por Bunnie. Para que él reanude su relación con su padre, para que ella pueda resolver sus problemas con su tío, y para que ambos continúen teniendo una relación fuerte y saludable."

Rouge y el niño prodigio hacen chocar sus botellas.

"Amén, Tails."

"¿Amén?"

"Lo sé, es totalmente absurdo lo que dije." dice Rouge, entre sus propias risas.

"Hablando de Antoine, ¿No creés que te has sobrepasado al reprenderlo de esa manera en Mercia?"

"Tails, lo que hizo fue muy arriesgado."

"Vos también hacés cosas arriesgadas, Rouge."

"Lo que hago es distinto, Tails."

"¿En qué sentido es distinto lo que vos hacés?"

"Cuando me arriesgo, lo hago en forma planificada."

"Según me contó Antoine, él también actuó en forma planificada."

Rouge se queda callada por un momento, mirando a Tails. "Qué listo eres..."

* * *

El General D'Coolette pasea por los pasillos. Por su condición de robiano, no necesita descanso, así como tampoco necesita alimentarse ni su cuerpo envejece. Casualmente, el coyote anciano pasa por la habitación donde se alojan Antoine y Bunnie, y entra silenciosamente en la habitación. El joven soldado y la chica cyborg están durmiendo, abrazados, muy despeinados y transpirados. Al ver esto, y después de que sus sensores detectaran los fluidos biológicos característicos, era evidente para Armand que la pareja había hecho el amor.

Habían hecho el amor antes de casarse.

"Bueno... Sólo espero que hayan usado protección." se dice a sí mismo.

Luego de esto, el General se acerca a la cama y, con suma delicadeza, sujeta el borde de la frazada y la desliza para cubrir un poco más los cuerpos de Antoine y Bunnie, dejando únicamente sus cabezas al descubierto. Inmediatamente después, sale de la habitación.

* * *

El Comandante Tower aparece en la cocina, vestido con su uniforme, sorprendiendo a Tails y a Rouge.

"Comandante, ¿Se levanta tan temprano para ir a trabajar?" pregunta Tails. "Espere, adivinaré: cuando no puede dormir, se va al Cuartel General para no aburrirse. Lo comprendo, a mí también me pasa lo mismo a veces."

"Tails, estoy haciendo esto como una excepción. He recibido una llamada del Presidente: Jack Rabbit vendrá a entrevistarse con él, y tengo que controlar que todo esté en orden cuando se produzca la reunión."

"Comandante, creo que hemos estado hablando de él hace unas horas."

"Sí, y le he contado al Presidente sobre esto. Sin embargo, Rabbit es el líder de la Resistencia en las Baronías del Sur, y dado que el Barón Beauregard trabaja para Eggman, él es el actual representante legítimo de las Baronías del Sur frente al resto de las naciones de Mobius."

"Esto es intolerable." dice el niño prodigio, indignado.

"Respecto a este tema de la diplomacia: el Presidente está de acuerdo con nosotros en cuanto a nuestros planes de romper relaciones con los CLSC y atraer al Barón Beauregard como aliado, pero prefiere que previamente trazemos un plan. Si reveláramos esto en forma apresurada, se produciría un escándalo."

"¿Llamo a los demás?"

"No es necesario, después pensaremos qué hacer. Pueden seguir durmiendo."

Una vez dicho esto, Tower agarra su maletín y se va, dejando la mansión en un completo silencio otra vez.

"Esto fue... extraño." dice Rouge. "Al menos, podrás quedarte durmiendo junto con Fiona durante lo que queda de la noche. Hablando del tema, ¿Qué posiciones sexuales hacen ustedes dos?"

"Oh, vamos... ¿Por qué tenés que hacerme esas preguntas incómodas?" dice Tails. "Se supone que esto es algo privado."

* * *

Dos días después...

Son las 11:00 Hs. Una limusina, escoltada por policías, viaja por un sendero en la zona rural de los alrededores de Central City. Unos minutos después, la limusina se adentra en una zona boscosa, y finalmente llega a un claro, donde se encuentra la "Casa Blanca", la residencia oficial del Presidente de la Federación Unida.

La planta baja, que tiene unos 2 metros de altura hasta el techo; está rodeada por un pasillo, cuyo techo está sostenido por columnas; frente a la entrada principal, el pasillo tiene una extensión cuyo techo, también sostenido por columnas, coincide con un balcón en el primer piso, y hay un mástil con una bandera en cada costado de esa extensión. El primer piso tiene el doble de altura que la planta baja, y en su centro está una amplia sala que el Presidente usa como oficina; la sala tiene el frente abierto, permitiendo el acceso al balcón antes mencionado, y hay una bandera en la pared del otro extremo, en el fondo de la sala; a cada lado del balcón, hay grandes ventanas enrejadas. Encima del primer piso está la terraza, en cuyo centro hay una cúpula semiesférica, que no es muy grande ni sobresale mucho por sobre la terraza cuando la Casa Blanca es vista desde el frente. El edificio está rodeado por muchos árboles, con copas tan altas que alcanzan la terraza.

Cuando la limusina se detiene frente a la entrada de la Casa Blanca, la puerta se abre, revelándose un conejo mobiano masculino de pelaje gris. Su ojo izquierdo está cubierto por un parche, el cual está unido al cráneo por una serie de tornillos en todo el borde, y le falta un pedazo de su oreja derecha, aparentemente desprendido por una mordedura. Lleva un deteriorado uniforme azul oscuro con hombreras de oro, además de guantes, un cinturón y botas pesadas.

El Presidente sale de la Casa Blanca para recibirlo. "Bienvenido a la Federación Unida, Señor Rabbit. Espero que esta reunión sea una oportunidad para fortalecer nuestra alianza."

"Lo mismo digo, Señor Falcão."

Unos minutos después, ambos están dentro de la Casa Blanca, rodeados por guardaespaldas hasta el punto de que nadie puede ver desde afuera. Jack Rabbit entra en un ascensor para subir al primer piso, pero el Presidente no entra.

"¿Sucede algo, Señor?" pregunta el conejo.

"¿Qué tal si ignoramos el protocolo en esta ocasión, Jackie?"

De pronto, un guardaespaldas mete su cabeza en una bolsa negra, y otro le inyecta algo en el cuello con una jeringa.

"¡Auch! ¡Presidente! ¡¿Qué mierda es todo esto?! Me siento... mareado..."

Finalmente, Jack queda inconsciente.

* * *

Una hora después...

"¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estoy?"

Jack Rabbit se despierta lentamente, y alguien le quita la bolsa de la cabeza. Está sentado en una gran mesa circular, dentro de una amplia habitación de una mansión. En la pared a la izquierda de Rabbit, hay una gran ventana, a través del cual entra la luz del sol. Frente a él, al otro lado de la mesa, está sentado el último mobiano que él querría ver: el Barón Beauregard Rabbot.

"¿Qué hacés aquí, gusano robótico? ¿Acaso esto es una trampa de Eggman?"

 _"Eggman no es responsable de esto, Rabbit."_

Jack encuentra a su derecha al Presidente, quien está mirándolo pacientemente.

"¿Qué se supone que es esto? Me voy de aquí."

" _Asseyes-vous_ , _dégoûtant peste_." Jack intenta salir, pero el General D'Coolette, quien estaba de pie detrás de Rabbit, se lo impide, apoyando violentamente su mano derecha sobre su hombro izquierdo y obligándolo a que vuelva a sentarse.

"Creo que te has sobrepasado, papá. En fin... Nadie se irá de aquí hasta que hayamos terminado esta conversación." dice Antoine, apareciendo apoyado sobre la pared, al lado de la ventana.

"Presidente, la gente en la Casa Blanca va a sospechar si nosotros no estamos allí." dice Rabbit.

"No te preocupes, Jack. Hay dobles de riesgo reemplazándonos. Están esperando el resultado de nuestras negociaciones."

"Entonces..." Jack se vuelve hacia el Barón. "¿De qué querés hablar?"

"Él y su facción de la LOE está dispuesta a hacer la paz contigo y con tus CLSC." dice el Presidente.

"Yo puedo ser el árbitro." dice Rosemary, quien se encuentra al lado del Presidente, acompañada también por Amadeus.

"¿Cuáles son los términos del acuerdo?" pregunta Jack.

"Quiero que le des un trato justo a los robianos." dice el Barón. "Si no querés hacerlo, podés renunciar al liderazgo de tu equipo. Seguramente, tu sucesor estará más dispuesto a dialogar. Estoy dispuesto a romper mi alianza con Eggman, aunque deberíamos mantener mi traición en secreto, así como también el tráfico de material militar de la LOE para los CLSC."

"¿Y qué me pasará si ninguno de los CLSC está dispuesto a hacer la paz, eh?"

"En ese caso..." El Comandante Tower interviene, haciéndose presente en la sala. "... GUN se hará cargo de la situación en las Baronías del Sur. El Barón Beauregard nos ha dado autorización para intervenir."

"Él no tiene ninguna autoridad para permitir la intervención de otro país en el nuestro. Es uno de los líderes de la LOE."

"Extraoficialmente, él ha traicionado a la LOE. Además, previamente se alió a Eggman por una buena causa, y también por culpa tuya. Tiene tanta autoridad como vos, al menos por el momento."

"Comandante, estamos hablando de robianos. Cumplieron órdenes de Robotnik, y ahora cumplen órdenes de Eggman."

"Los robianos tienen su personalidad anulada cuando obedecen a Eggman, así que no merecen el maltrato que les das, porque son inocentes de sus acciones." dice Antoine.

"Antoine, eres un Combatiente por la Libertad. No sos el más hábil, pero sé que sos el más leal. ¿Cómo puedes aliarte con esta gente?"

"Ese robiano que está detrás tuyo es mi padre. ¿Creés que decidió voluntariamente servir a Eggman?"

Rabbit duda durante un momento. "Tal vez, él no lo haya hecho, pero conozco gente que sí."

"¿Te refieres a esos mobianos que desaparecieron hace un mes, y que regresaron hace dos semanas, des-robotizados misteriosamente?" pregunta el Barón.

"Ellos se sometieron a la legionización y se unieron a tu Legión en forma voluntaria."

"Lo hicieron porque los echaste de Sandblast City, incluso a pesar de que tenían cuerpos orgánicos de nuevo. ¡Entre esos mobianos había un niño, idiota insensible!"

"Tío Beau, tranquilizate." Bunnie aparece detrás del Barón, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. "Se supone que estamos negociando un tratado de paz."

Jack queda sorprendido por la aparición de la chica cyborg. "¿Bunnie? ¿Él es tu tío?"

"Así es, Rabbit. ¿Tenés algún inconveniente?"

"No, ninguno. Lucís..."

"¿Parcialmente robotizada?"

"Sí, es cierto."

"Señores, ¿Podemos continuar con el tratado de paz?" dice Fiona, apareciendo aparentemente de la nada, como hicieron todos los demás antes.

"Comandante, debe recordar que las Baronías del Sur son, legalmente, parte del territorio del Reino de Acorn."

"Dudo que al Rey Maximiliano le importe mucho todo esto." dice el Comandante.

"No lo creo, Abraham." responde el Presidente. "Desde la caída de Robotnik, el Rey de Acorn se estuvo obsesionando con restaurar y mantener el control total sobre su país."

"De todas formas, él es consciente de que no debe repetir lo que hicieron sus ancestros." dice Amadeus.

"¿A qué se refiere, Coronel?"

"Le explicaré: hubo un par de líderes que cometieron graves errores en su reinado, los cuales fueron evitados por los reyes posteriores. Jorge, el tátara-tátara-tátara-abuelo del Rey Max, asumió en una época donde el Reino era próspero, y creyéndose a sí mismo infalible, intentó acumular todo el poder político en sí mismo y le declaró la guerra a los Overlander; al ver que había caído en la locura, la Corte lo destituyó, y asumió su hijo Abraham, quien creó las Baronías del Sur como una forma de restaurar la confianza en la monarquía. Por otro lado, Silvano, el bisabuelo del Rey Max, llevó a cabo una campaña para unificar el Reino de Acorn y subordinar a las Baronías del Sur, que tenían bastante poder y se habían convertido en una amenaza para él; a diferencia de lo que sucedió con "la locura del Rey Jorge", la cual es reconocida y despreciada en forma universal, las acciones de Silvano siguen generando controversia, y aún existen algunas personas que lo reivindican y otras que lo consideran un tirano."

"¿Y usted qué piensa acerca de esto, Coronel Prower?" pregunta el Barón. "Usted es alguien con buen juicio, a diferencia de otros..." concluye Beauregard, dando una mirada a Armand.

El Coronel hace una pausa, pensando su respuesta.

"Creo que estos problemas se resolverían con un gobierno democrático. Para ser honesto, en una Monarquía, los Reyes y los Nobles son prácticamente "dueños" del territorio y los ciudadanos que ellos gobiernan, por lo que son capaces de hacer cualquier cosa que les plazca, sin ningún límite. Esto da como resultado que, por ejemplo, el Reino de Acorn y las Baronías del Sur se enfrenten, sólo porque sus respectivos líderes tienen ambiciones ambiciones personales y porque ven al otro como una amenaza que debe ser destruida, sin tomar en cuenta los deseos de ambos pueblos ni las posibles consecuencias de esos enfrentamientos absurdos."

"Coronel, muchos otros países han intentado instaurar gobiernos democráticos, y fracasaron." dice el Barón.

"Pero eso no sucede porque el pueblo sea salvaje, ni suicida, ni desorganizado, ni violento por naturaleza, ni nada de eso. Sucede porque la gente que solía tener el poder, como la nobleza o la aristocracia, no quiere deshacerse de ese poder excesivo y, por el contrario, usa ese poder para restaurar su propio dominio anti-democrático."

El Barón se mantiene en silencio, con su rostro serio.

"En fin... se supone que estamos acá para hacer la paz entre los CLSC y la Legión de Beauregard. Así que, ¿Qué tal si continuamos con las negociaciones de paz?"

* * *

Casa Blanca. 14:30 Hs.

El Presidente se encuentra en su oficina, junto con Jack Rabbit.

"Espero que esta reunión haya permitido un acercamiento a la paz, Jack."

"No se preocupe, Señor Presidente. Muy pronto, los CLSC y la LOE del Gran Desierto pelearán juntos contra Robotnik, y los robianos serán recibidos en Sandblast City."

"Eso espero. Y podés llamarme "João", si querés."

Algunos periodistas están reunidos frente a la puerta, junto con sus respectivos camarógrafos y las furgonetas de diversos canales de televisión. Uno de ellos se prepara para hablar frente a la cámara de la cadena de televisión WXHVZ de Empire City, teniendo la residencia del Presidente detrás de él.

La luz roja de la cámara se enciende, indicando que ya está grabando.

"Buenas tardes, nos encontramos frente a la Casa Blanca. El Presidente João Falcão acaba de finalizar una reunión con Jack Rabbit, el líder de los CLSC, los Combatientes de la Libertad de Sandblast City." El periodista se da la vuelta por un momento, mientras João Falcão y Jack Rabbit aparecen en el balcón. "Parece que ya podremos hablar con ellos."

* * *

Residencia Tower. 21:30 Hs.

Los CLA, Shadow, Rouge, Hope Kintobor, el Comandante Abraham Tower, Amanda Tower y el Barón Beauregard Rabbot están cenando en el comedor de la mansión; E-123 Omega y el General Armand D'Coolette.

El Barón eleva su copa con champaña. "¡Por nuestro tratado de paz secreto!"

"¡Por la paz secreta!" gritan todos, algunos de ellos riéndose, y elevan sus copas con distintas bebidas.

"¡Por los CLA y otra misión cumplida más!" propone Fiona.

"¡Por los CLA!"

"Hijo, ¿Qué es eso de los CLA?" pregunta Armand.

"Te contaré." responde Antoine. "Sucede que, luego del Golpe de Estado de Robotnik, se formaron varios grupos de Resistencia, denominados "Combatientes por la Libertad", en distintos sitios de Mobius..."

* * *

Un helicóptero militar de GUN vuela sobre la zona rural de los alrededores de Central City. La aeronave es pilotada por un lagarto mobiano con un uniforme desgastado, y se dirige hacia la mansión del Comandante Tower.

 _"Líder "Rey de Espadas" llamando a Agente "Caballo de Espadas". ¿Me copia?"_ Una voz se escucha a través de la radio.

"Te copio, Líder. Estoy preparado para disparar. Activaré el sistema de invisibilidad."

El helicóptero se hace invisible.

 _"Excelente, Agente. Tiene luz verde para ejecutar la Operación Vendetta."_

* * *

"Dentro de nuestro equipo, también están Amadeus y Rosemary Prower. Ellos dos, junto con Tails y Fiona, son las principales mentes tácticas del equipo, especialmente Amadeus, gracias a su experiencia militar."

"Esto es muy interesante, Antoine."

"También tienen sus propios poderes y equipamiento. Por ejemplo, Tails desarrolló un traje que permite a su portador ser invisible, y Rosemary es la portadora de ese traje actualmente. En conjunto con su agilidad, ella es excelente para espiar e infiltrarse." Antoine se dirige a Rosemary. "¿Qué tal si usted le hace una demostración, _madame_ Prower?"

"Será un placer." Dicho esto, la zorra adulta, quien llevaba puesto su uniforme desde antes, se pone sus guantes y su pasamontañas, y luego se hace invisible.

"Increíble..." dice, Armand, asombrado, aunque esto no se nota a simple vista. "Sin embargo, siendo yo un robiano, puedo verla con mis sensores infrarrojos."

Armand activa sus sensores infrarrojos y detecta el calor corporal de la Sra. Prower, pero el Coronel no aparece.

"¿Amadeus?"

"Papá, esa es la habilidad del Coronel Prower: su uniforme está impregnado con una tintura especial, con el cual no puede ser detectado su calor corporal. No parece mucho, pero ha sido útil en muchas ocasiones."

"Esto es sorprendente, lo digo en forma sincera." dice el robiano, quien luego lleva su mirada hacia la ventana. En ese momento, el viejo coyote encuentra algo: una señal de calor típica de una máquina, volando por el cielo.

"¿Alguien podría apagar las luces, _s'il vous plaît_?"

Hope apaga las luces, y entonces se hace visible una tenue luz en el cielo.

"¿Qué es eso? ¿Un dron?"

Armand usa su óptica de robiano para ver mejor el punto de luz.

"Comandante, ¿Es normal que hayan helicópteros militares de GUN sobrevolando esta región?"

El Comandante se acerca a la ventana y usa unos binoculares para ver el punto de luz, que efectivamente es un helicóptero militar de GUN.

"Esto no es normal." Tower agarra su teléfono móvil y llama al Cuartel General de GUN. "Aquí, el Comandante Tower. Hay un helicóptero militar de los nuestros que está volando cerca de mi casa. ¿Saben algo al respecto?"

"No, Señor." responde un soldado desde el teléfono.

Armand intenta ver mejor, y encuentra que el helicóptero de GUN está preparando sus armas y apuntando hacia la mansión.

"¡A CUBIERTO!"

Todos los presentes se alejan de la ventana e intentan protegerse, pero dos cohetes impactan contra la mansión.

 _ **¡BOOM!**_

La explosión destruye la pared entera, mientras otro cohete se dirige a toda velocidad hacia la mansión.

 _ **¡BOOM!**_

Varios otros cohetes más impactan contra la Residencia Tower durante los cinco minutos posteriores, hasta que el edificio queda en ruinas. Con su tarea finalizada, el piloto del helicóptero da la vuelta y se va.

 _"Bien hecho, Agente. Los Verdaderos CLSC estamos orgullosos de usted."_

* * *

 **Glosario:**

 **Rey de Espadas** y **Caballo de Espadas** : naipes de la baraja española.


	7. La rebelión de Jack Rabbit, Parte 1

_**Antoine D'Coolette y los Combatientes por la Libertad Alternativos.**_

 _ **Episodio Segundo: Misión Diplomática.**_

 _Capítulo 4: La rebelión de Jack Rabbit, Parte 1._

Son las 11:00 Hs. en una habitación del Hospital General de Central. La luz del sol entra por una gran ventana, y el televisor, colgado del techo, está prendido.

 _"Tenemos una Noticia de Último Momento en el Canal 12 de Central City. Estamos recibiendo un comunicado de un nuevo grupo de la Resistencia contra Eggman."_

Se empieza a reproducir una grabación de audio, en la cual suena la voz de Jack Rabbit.

 _"Este es un comunicado de la Mancomunidad de Baronías del Sur, nación integrada en el Reino de Acorn y fiel servidora de Su Majestad, el Rey Maximiliano. Somos los Combatientes por la Libertad de Sandblast City, verdaderos defensores de esta nación. En los últimos días, se ha iniciado un complot, planificado por varios enemigos: los repugnantes humanos de la Federación Unida; los Combatientes por la Libertad Alternativos, una agrupación que busca generar desorden en el Reino de Acorn, atrayendo seguidores a través de la mentira de la Democracia; la facción de la Legión Oscura de Eggman en el Gran Desierto, que finge haber traicionado a Eggman, y un facción de nuestro equipo que ha hecho una alianza con toda esa gente, autodenominándose como los CLSC Oficiales. Pero no se preocupen, mobianos de todo el planeta, porque nosotros, los Verdaderos CLSC, acabaremos con los enemigos del Rey y de nuestra especie. En representación de la Mancomunidad de Baronías del Sur, y en defensa de los intereses de la Casa de Acorn, los Verdaderos Combatientes por la Libertad de Sandblast City y de Todo Mobius le declaramos la guerra a la Federación Unida y condenamos a muerte a los CLA, por su alianza encubierta con el Imperio de Eggman. Dios bendiga al Rey."_

La grabación finaliza, y el conductor del noticiero vuelve a tomar la palabra. _"En otro comunicado, los "Verdaderos Combatientes por la Libertad de Sandblast City y de Todo Mobius", como se ha hecho llamar este nuevo grupo rebelde de dudosa afiliación, ha reivindicado la autoría del atentado de anoche en la Residencia del Comandante Abraham Tower, Jefe de las Unidades Guardianas de las Naciones."_

Fiona, acostada en una camilla dentro de la habitación, empieza a despertarse, abriendo sus ojos azules. La luz solar, proveniente de la ventana a su izquierda, lle impide ver al principio, pero finalmente reconoce el lugar y la situación en la cual ella está. Siente como si se le hubieran roto los huesos en algún momento, pero ahora su cuerpo parece estar totalmente sano, y no tiene ninguna parte de su cuerpo enyesada ni colgando de una barra de metal; sólo tiene un suero conectado a ella por vía intravenosa en su brazo izquierdo, además de algunos vendajes cubriendo heridas que ya han sanado.

"Despertaste."

Fiona mira a su derecha, buscando el origen de esa voz, y encuentra a Tails en una esquina, sentado en una silla.

"Supongo que sigo viva."

"Curé tus heridas con energía de Caos, y les expliqué a los médicos lo que hice. Tenías heridas bastante graves, incluyendo la columna vertebral rota en la parte baja de la espalda, lo cual te habría dejado con las piernas paralizadas si yo no te hubiera curado. De todas formas, lo que hice fue algo que sólo complementó lo que hicieron los médicos, ellos también hicieron un gran trabajo."

"Entonces, realmente tuve los huesos rotos." se dice la zorra roja a sí misma, luego volviéndose al zorro de dos colas. "¿Y qué fue de los demás?"

"Armand protegió a Hope, así que ambos salieron ilesos. Mis padres y Bunnie no están muy bien, aunque he logrado mejorar bastante su situación. Ahora Antoine los está cuidando a los tres, pero él tampoco está muy bien: el Barón Beauregard logró sobrevivir sin heridas graves, pero cuando fue dado de alta e intentó ver a su sobrina, Antoine lo espantó con un gruñido animal bastante explícito, como si fuera una madre que cuida a sus cachorros... o eso escuché hablar. En cuanto al Equipo Oscuro, Rouge salió volando, Omega abrió un boquete en la pared para escapar junto con el Comandante y su hija, y Shadow... bueno, él es indestructible.

"Y supongo que vos te curaste a vos mismo."

"No del todo. Me ocupé de vos primero, tus heridas eran mucho más graves que las de los demás."

Fiona se queda mirando el sol del amanecer, brillando a través de la ventana.

"Gracias, Miles. Realmente, te agradezco lo que hiciste por mí, tanto ahora como en este último año que pasamos juntos." dice Fiona con un tono serio, dirigiendo su mirada a su novio después. "No sabría que hacer sin vos."

"No hace falta que me lo agradezcas."

"Yo creo que sí, Miles. ¿Recuerdas lo mal que empezó lo nuestro?"

"Lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer."

"Pues, lo que hiciste merece una compensación justa de mi parte. A pesar de todo lo ocurrido entre nosotros, igualmente me ayudaste. Aún hoy me pregunto cómo lo hiciste, cómo decidiste cuidarme, considerando el daño que te hice."

"Creo que te he contestado a esa pregunta en otras ocasiones. Hice eso, y lo sigo haciendo, porque te amo."

Fiona empieza a reírse en forma suave, pero no en forma burlona.

"Sos tan cursi, Miles..."

"Pues lamento ser tan cursi, pero no tengo otra forma de decírtelo. Lo que hice fue una demostración de amor más que un acto caritativo."

"Bueno, lo que hiciste fue una demostración de amor. Ahora, si estás de acuerdo, cuando me den el alta del hospital, yo podría... ya sabes... hacerte una demostración de amor de mi parte." Fiona gira y se ubica de costado en la camilla, acostándose sobre su lado derecho, y después desliza la sábana para dejar al descubierto la parte inferior de su cuerpo.

"Recordá, Fiona, que no estás obligada a hacer esto."

"Recordá, Miles, que yo quiero hacer esto contigo en forma voluntaria. Desde luego, también respeto tu decisión-"

Fiona es interrumpida por un cuarteto de mobianos, que abren la puerta de la habitación en forma repentina y caen en el suelo, uno encima del otro: primero, una zorra adulta que cae de costado, dando a entender que tenía una oreja pegada a la puerta, escuchando a escondidas; luego, un zorro adulto que parece ser su cónyuge; después, un coyote con ojeras en los ojos, como si se hubiera quedado despierto durante toda la noche anterior; por último, un conejo cyborg. Fiona se tapa con la sábana inmediatamente, mientras los cuatro visitantes inesperados se levantan torpemente del suelo.

"Vos..." dice la zorra adulta, señalando a Fiona. "¿Qué le hiciste a mi hijo?"

"¡Mamá! ¿Qué sucede con Fiona?" Pregunta Tails.

"Vos sabés muy bien lo que sucede con ella, hijo. Amadeus, ese sinvergüenza que es tu padre, ha intentado ocultármelo durante todo este tiempo."

"Lo siento, hijo." le dice el zorro adulto a Tails, avergonzado y bajando la cabeza. "Hice lo que pude, pero tu madre sabe sacarle información a alguien."

"Está bien, papá." Tails dirige su mirada al grupo. "Un momento: ¿Cómo lograron ustedes tres levantarse de sus camillas?"

"Milagros de la medicina moderna, Tails." contesta Antoine.

"¡No me saquen del tema!" dice Rosemary, señalando con su dedo al coyote, y luego dirigiéndose a Fiona otra vez. "Admitilo: tuviste relaciones sexuales con _mi_ hijo, con _mi_ Miles. ¡Prostituta de cuarta!"

"¡BASTA!" grita Tails. "Mamá, disculpate con Fiona."

"¡Hijo, ella abusó de vos sexualmente!"

"Yo decidí tener sexo con ella. Y no me arrepiento."

Rosemary se queda sin palabras.

"Además, mamá, usamos protección, así que todavía no tendrás nietos. Esto no es tan grave como decís."

Rosemary sigue callada durante unos segundos. "¿Cómo sucedió esto?"

"Te contaría lo que pasó, pero es una historia demasiado larga y tenemos trabajo que hacer."

Mientras tanto, un agente de GUN aparece en la puerta de la habitación.

"Agente Honorario Miles Prower, el Comandante desea verlo a usted y a aquellos miembros de los CLA que estén en condiciones de trabajar."

Rosemary mira al agente, y luego mira a Tails.

"Te salvó la campana."

* * *

Cuartel General de GUN. 12:00 Hs.

El Comandante Tower se encuentra reunido con los CLA en la sala de conferencias.

"¿Están seguros de que los seis están en condiciones de trabajar?"

"Absolutamente, Comandante." responde Tails.

"Tails, el daño físico sufrido por los miembros de tu equipo no es la única razón por la cual te pregunto. También me preocupa el daño mental." dice el Comandante mirando a Antoine.

"Respecto a eso, _monsieur le commandant_ , quiero disculparme por lo ocurrido con el Barón Beauregard. Juro que no volverá a pasar."

"No es necesario que te disculpes, Antoine. En fin... el Presidente nos ha dado autorización para intervenir."

"¿El Rey Max también lo ha autorizado?" pregunta Tails.

"En realidad, ni siquiera le hemos preguntado, pero no importa. Él seguramente nos dará la razón, no podrá decirle a la gente que está de acuerdo con Jack Rabbit."

"¿Qué haremos exactamente?"

El Equipo Oscuro, Hope Kintobor, Armand D'Coolette y Beauregard Rabbot entran en la sala. El conejo sureño le da una mirada a Antoine, quien lo capta. Junto a ellos, hay tres miembros de GUN que parecen ser bastante importantes, y Amanda Tower, la líder de la Fuerza Aérea, es una de esas tres.

"Les presento a los Jefes del Ejército de Tierra y de la Marina de Guerra. Ya conocen a mi hija Amanda, la líder de la Fuerza Aérea. Ahora, me gustaría que todos ustedes tomaran asiento."

Mientras las luces se apagan y una pantalla se enciende para mostrar una serie de imágenes, los presentes se sientan frente al Comandante Tower, quien inicia su informe.

"Los autodenominados "Verdaderos Combatientes por la Libertad de Sandblast City y de Todo Mobius", o VCLSCyTM para abreviar, tienen como líder a Jack Rabbit, quien en un acuerdo secreto con el Barón Beauregard y con nuestro gobierno, había prometido renunciar al liderazgo de los Combatientes por la Libertad de Sandblast City, o CLSC. Actualmente, tiene de su lado a la mayor parte de lo que solían ser los CLSC originales, incluyendo a sus dos subordinados más importantes: el lagarto Tex Lizard, con una gran fuerza física y la habilidad de replicar la maniobra "Spin-Dash" de Sonic Hedgehog, y el oso Avery Bear, especializado en mecánica. Este equipo logró expandir su dominio sobre los alrededores de Sandblast City y varios sitios del Gran Desierto, robó gran cantidad de material militar y tecnología de la Legión de Beauregard, y tomó el control de la Refinería de Petróleo instalada en la costa del Gran Desierto, lo cual le asegura el suministro de energía para sus vehículos y máquinas, de tecnología obsoleta en su mayoría. Ante la falta de recursos, de personal y de líderes idóneos en los CLSCO, los CLSC Oficiales, he decidido que GUN intervenga en el Gran Desierto. Los CLSCO no pueden aportar mucho por el momento, por culpa de que Jack Rabbit tiene a la mayor parte de los CLSC originales luchando a favor de él; por lo tanto, Amadeus Prower, Coronel del Real Ejército de Acorn y miembro honorario de GUN, será su nuevo líder y se encargará de convertirlos en un equipo que pueda ayudar en la lucha. En cuanto al contingente de GUN, yo tendré que quedarme en Central City y no podré liderarlo, así que aún debemos buscar un líder adecuado para esta misión."

Amadeus levanta la mano.

"¿Tiene alguna pregunta, Coronel?"

"Comandante, quisiera también liderar el contingente de GUN. Creo que estoy en condiciones de cargar también con esa responsabilidad."

Los presentes, incluyendo a los CLA, se miran entre ellos, sorprendidos por la propuesta de Amadeus. Sin embargo, el Comandante sigue manteniendo su rostro serio.

"De acuerdo, Coronel. Usted liderará las operaciones de GUN en el Gran Desierto."

Ahora, los líderes de las tres ramas de GUN están aun más incrédulos.

"Papá- Perdón..." dice Amanda, avergonzada por haber olvidado el protocolo. "Comandante Tower, ¿Está seguro de lo que hace?"

"Totalmente, Amanda. El Coronel Prower es un militar condecorado, alguien con una inteligencia y memoria prodigiosos, con un gran ingenio y sagacidad. Es el líder perfecto para esto."

"Pero se ha entrenado en el Reino de Acorn, con técnicas obsoletas."

"Cuando yo estaba en la Gran Guerra, lo he visto en acción, planificando ataques asombrosos y astutos, usando muy pocos recursos y con ejércitos pequeños que portaban armas primitivas. Y estoy seguro de que él también nos ha visto en acción a los Overlander, a nuestras armas modernas, a nuestros carros de combate y aeronaves. Sé que él tiene la preparación militar necesaria para esto, y sé que él obtendrá la victoria contra esos rebeldes."

* * *

Al día siguiente...

Mar Central, 2000 kilómetros al Oeste de Spagonia.

Portaaviones "Ιδιοκτήτης των θαλασσών" ["Idioktítis ton thalassón", "Dueño de los mares"], nave insignia de la Marina de Guerra de GUN.

19:00 Hs., Hora de Apotos, Spagonia y Central City.

La nave de guerra, con 1000 aviones de caza almacenados, avanza en su viaje desde el puerto de Spagonia hacia las Baronías del Sur, junto con una gran flota integrada por: otros 2 portaaviones, con 1000 aviones de caza en cada uno; 2 acorazados; 5 submarinos nucleares; 8 cruceros de batalla; 300 barcos que transportan, cada uno, 30 tanques ligeros y 20 tanques medianos, junto con otros 300 barcos transportando 30 camiones cada uno, y 150 destructores escoltando estos barcos de transporte. También hay una flota aérea, compuesta por: 25 destructores aéreos de la Marina de Guerra; 50 aviones transportando suministros; 20 naves de transporte pesado con 10 tanques pesados cada uno; 10 aviones cisterna llenos de combustible, y 20 bombarderos, siendo todas estas aeronaves escoltadas por 200 aviones de caza, cuyos pilotos aterrizan en los portaaviones y son reemplazados por otros 200 pilotos cada cierto tiempo. Los 50000 soldados del Ejército de Tierra se encuentran repartidos en otros 1000 barcos de transporte pequeños, con 25 soldados cada uno, y 1000 aeronaves de transporte ligero, también con 25 soldados cada uno. El viaje se inició a las 15:00 Hs.; la flota está viajando a unos 500 kilómetros por hora gracias a los potentes motores, pero quedan 4000 kilómetros por avanzar, por lo que aún faltan 8 horas para llegar a destino.

La mayoría de los soldados y pilotos inactivos están aprovechando este momento para dormir. Mientras tanto, en el puente de mando de la nave insignia, el Coronel Amadeus Prower observa una serie de planillas y mapas. Ahora viste el uniforme y la gorra militar grises que suelen llevar los jerarcas de GUN, estando toda esta ropa hecha a medida, y también lleva, unida a una cinta azul con bordes blancos que está atada alrededor de su cuello, una condecoración obtenida durante su carrera militar en el Reino de Acorn: la Cruz del Mérito. Se trata de una cruz maltesa hecha de oro y pintada de azul, con pequeñas bellotas, también hechas de oro pero pintadas de rojo, entre los brazos; la cruz tiene dibujada una letra S con una corona -el monograma real de Silvano Acorn, creador de la condecoración- en el brazo superior, y la frase "Pour le Mérite" ["Para el Mérito"] está escrita en los otros tres brazos. En el lado izquierdo del pecho, Amadeus tiene un pasador azul con bordes blancos, el cual tiene agregadas dos pequeñas cruces maltesas plateadas, marcando que fue merecedor de la Cruz del Mérito en otras dos ocasiones más luego de recibirla por primera vez.

"¿Qué estás planeando hacer, papá?"

Amadeus alza la vista y mira la puerta delante suyo, encontrando a Tails. "Hola, hijo. Ya estoy diseñando parte de un plan, aunque necesitaría estar en el Gran Desierto y reconocer el terreno para desarrollar mejor la estrategia... Tails, ¿Me estás escuchando?"

Tails está mirando fijamente su medalla, sorprendido. "¿Ganaste la Cruz del Mérito?"

Amadeus agarra su medalla y la mira. "Pues... sí. La gané por primera vez cuando sólo era un teniente."

"Genial... Hablando de premios, Rob O'Hedge nos ha premiado a nosotros, a los miembros del Equipo Oscuro, a Hope Kintobor, al Comandante Tower y al Presidente, nombrándonos como miembros de la Nueva Legión de Honor de Mercia, por liberar el Reino y por aportar nuestras ideas sobre la democracia. Mirá lo que nos mandó."

El zorro de dos colas agarra una gran caja y lo abre, mostrando 12 recipientes rectangulares chatos que llevan, cada uno, una placa de la Nueva Legión de Honor de Mercia. Cada placa consta de una estrella blanca, rodeada de laureles, cuyos brazos tienen una forma similar a la de los brazos de una cruz maltesa; en el centro de la estrella, hay un medallón azul que tiene dibujada a Mari-An, la Reina Consorte de Mercia, portando un gorro frigio en la cabeza, simbolizando la Apertura Democrática que los monarcas de aquella nación planean realizar; en el medallón, también está escrita la frase "Libertad y Democracia" en distintos idiomas de Mercia, incluyendo la lengua materna de Antoine.

 _Freedom and Democracy._

 _Saoirse agus Daonlathas._

 _Saorsa agus Deamocrasaidh._

 _Rhyddid a Democratiaeth._

 _Liberté et Démocratie._

 _Vrijheid en Democratie._

 _Frijheid en Demokrasy._

 _Fräiheet an Demokratie._

 _Freiheit und Demokratie._

Cada placa tiene, unido detrás de ella, un disco dividido en ocho octavos, alternándose partes de colores granate y amarillo oro. Además, por cada placa, hay un pasador rojo con un dibujo de ella.

"Así que esta es la Legión de Honor..." dice Amadeus.

"Según tenía entendido, también el Rey Max estaba planeando premiarnos, por aquella primera misión donde logramos destruir el arsenal nuclear de Eggman y debilitar su ejército de robots, hace casi un mes. Sin embargo, después de que nos fuimos de viaje, no he recibido ninguna noticia."

Tails se queda en silencio durante unos segundos.

"¿Recordás cuando fuimos a proponerle a Max una Apertura Democrática?"

"Si, hijo. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Creo que no le gustó la idea, y ahora intenta hacernos a un lado para que no estorbemos. ¿No crees?"

Amadeus se mantiene pensativo. "Tal vez tengas razón."

* * *

Mar Central, cerca de la costa de las Baronías del Sur.

3:00 Hs., Hora de Apotos, Spagonia y Central City. 23:00 Hs., Hora de las Baronías del Sur.

La flota de GUN está a punto de desembarcar. En el puente de mando del portaaviones "Dueño de los mares", el Coronel Prower se reúne con los Jefes de las fuerzas navales, aéreas y terrestres que participan en la intervención. Los CLA, el Equipo Oscuro, Hope Kintobor, Armand y Beauregard también están presentes allí.

"He recibido informes de los CLSCO, y no son buenos." dice Amadeus. "Sandblast City ha caído en manos de los rebeldes de Jack Rabbit, y los únicos aliados que nos quedan son los Legionarios de Beauregard, quienes nos están esperando en el Gran Desierto. Ahora Jack Rabbit cuenta con un gran ejército y con bastante armamento, lo cual hará más difícil vencerlo, sumado al hecho de que no tenemos forma de saber en qué sitio del Gran Desierto deberíamos atacar."

"Podríamos lanzar los misiles nucleares de los submarinos." propone Shadow.

"Prefiero no utilizar el arsenal nuclear. Además, dado que no sabemos dónde están exactamente, tendríamos que realizar un bombardeo atómico que cubra todo el territorio, lo cual no estoy dispuesto a hacer."

"Entonces, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?" pregunta Tails.

"No se preocupen, ya tengo hecho gran parte de nuestro plan. Y empezaremos a ejecutarlo en este mismo momento."

* * *

 **Glosario:**

" **Te salvó la campana** ": Quiere decir que alguien logra sobrevivir o evitar algo, gracias a un hecho que es producto del azar y/o que sucedió a último momento. Esta frase hace referencia a la campana usada para marcar el final de un _round_ en una pelea de boxeo.


	8. La rebelión de Jack Rabbit, Parte 2

_**Antoine D'Coolette y los Combatientes por la Libertad Alternativos.**_

 _ **Episodio Segundo: Misión Diplomática.**_

 _Capítulo 4: La rebelión de Jack Rabbit, Parte 2._

Media hora después, en la costa de las Baronías del Sur, ya han desembarcado 500 de los 1000 barcos de transporte del Ejército de Tierra, y los 12500 soldados que viajaban en ellos están avanzando hacia el Oeste, hacia el Gran Desierto, usando los camiones para transportarse tanto a sí mismos como a los suministros descargados de los aviones, y siendo acompañados por: 2000 de los 9000 tanques ligeros; 1500 de los 6000 tanques medianos, 50 de los 200 tanques pesados, 5 de los 25 destructores aéreos, 200 aviones de caza y un avión cisterna. El Coronel Prower viaja en un _jeep_ junto con ellos, acompañado por Beauregard, Armand, Antoine, Shadow y un par de soldados de GUN.

"Soldados, nosotros seremos el Brazo Terrestre." dice Amadeus a sus soldados, usando un megáfono. "Nos encontraremos con los Legionarios del Barón Beauregard en un campamento en el Gran Desierto. Mientras tanto, el Brazo Marítimo será constituido por esos que se están yendo por vía marítima." dice Amadeus, señalando el resto de las fuerzas de la Marina de Guerra, incluyendo los barcos con los otros 12500 soldados.

Por otro lado, todas las naves de la flota aérea, incluyendo los 9 aviones cisterna restantes, los otros 20 destructores aéreos, y con la adición de 2000 de los 3000 aviones que estaban en los portaaviones, se dividen en dos mitades y toman rumbos diferentes: una de las mitades se va hacia el Norte, y la otra mitad avanza velozmente sobre el mar con rumbo al Oeste, adelantándose a la flota de la Marina de Guerra. Los 7000 tanques ligeros restantes, junto con los 4500 tanques medianos que quedaron, son descargados de los barcos, y luego cargados en las aeronaves de transporte; una vez hecho esto, estas naves se dividen en dos grupos y hacen lo mismo que la flota aérea.

"La Fuerza Aérea y los tanques restantes, divididos ambos en dos partes, rodearán el Gran Desierto, lo envolverán en una suerte de bolsa, y se encargarán de los grupos del ejército de Jack Rabbit que se encuentren en el interior del territorio. Antes de que perdamos contacto, quiero avisarles algo: cualquier crimen de cualquier tipo, ya sea contra prisioneros de guerra, o contra civiles inocentes, o contra otros soldados de GUN, o contra nuestros camaradas robianos de la Legión de Beauregard, será investigado y severamente castigado."

* * *

Refinería "Oil Ocean", Gran Desierto de Northamer.

00:00 Hs., Hora de las Baronías del Sur. 23:00 Hs., Hora del Gran Desierto.

Uno de los aviones de transporte de GUN sobrevuela el Gran Desierto en medio de la noche, a una altura mayor que la de las pocas nubes existentes allí. La compuerta de la bodega se abre, y dos mobianos saltan desde allí: un zorro con dos colas y una mujer murciélago; cada uno lleva una mochila muy llena, así como también equipamiento y ropa especialmente hechos para ese tipo de saltos, pero ninguno de los dos lleva paracaídas.

Luego, la murciélago se propulsa con sus alas, y el zorro vuela haciendo girar su cola doble. Finalmente, ambos aterrizan suave y silenciosamente en el techo de la refinería.

"Rouge, yo iré a las plantas de extracción de petróleo, vos irás a la refinería en sí. Ya sabés qué hacer." dice el zorro.

"Entendido, Tails." responde la murciélago. "Nos vemos."

Rouge y Tails se separan, dirigiéndose sigilosamente a los sitios a donde están destinados.

* * *

En algún otro lugar del Gran Desierto...

"Soldado, allá está la base de mi Legión." le dice Beauregard al conductor del _jeep_ , quien vira hacia la derecha, llegando a un gran campamento poblado por 25000 robianos.

Cuando el _jeep_ , acompañado por todo el Brazo Terrestre, se detiene frente al campamento, Beauregard se baja del vehículo y activa un megáfono.

"Legionarios, debo hacerles un anuncio importante: dejaremos de obedecer al Imperio de Eggman. He hecho una alianza con los Combatientes por la Libertad Alternativos y con GUN, para derrotar a Jack Rabbit. Vamos a realizar una campaña para ocupar Sandblast City, y en esa campaña, el Coronel Amadeus Prower estará a cargo, así que deben obedecerlo a él por ahora. Eso es todo."

* * *

Sandblast City. 00:00 Hs., Hora del Gran Desierto.

Cerca de la puerta de una habitación, hay diez osos mobianos trabajando como guardias de seguridad. Repentina y silenciosamente, los diez osos quedan incapacitados por un grupo de seis sujetos.

Luego, una presencia invisible avanza y abre la puerta, mientras Fiona, Bunnie y tres agentes de GUN cuidan su retaguardia.

El sujero se encuentra con un panel de control, por lo que desactiva el sistema de invisibilidad en su ropa, revelándose como Rosemary, quien luego activa su comunicador.

"He encontrado la sala de control. En cualquier momento, desactivaré el escudo, lo cual hará que suenen todas las alarmas. Así que prepárense para atacar rápido."

Tails y Rouge se están alejando de la refinería, dirigiéndose hacia la costa, y al llegar, se sumergen en el mar.

Unos momentos después, ambos llegan al submarino "Υποβρύχιο" ["Ypovrýchio", "Submarino"] de GUN, el cual se sumerge luego de que el dúo entre por la escotilla.

Una vez dentro del submarino, mientras Rouge se cambia de ropa, Tails se dirige al capitán del submarino.

"Capitán, mande este mensaje al Coronel Prower en forma urgente: los explosivos están instalados en la refinería, y estamos listos para destruirla."

"Entendido, Agente." Dice el capitán, dirigiéndose luego a enviar el mensaje.

En la frontera del Gran Desierto, el territorio ya está rodeado por todos los aviones de la Fuerza Aérea, los destructores aéreos, los tanques, y detrás de ellos, los soldados, quienes llevan abrigo extra, debido a las bajas temperaturas que, paradójicamente, se producen en desiertos como ese. E-123 Omega está con ellos, liderándolos.

"Recuerden: si alguna división encuentra algún grupo de subordinados de Jack Rabbit mientras avanza, llame a la división que esté más cerca, para poder someter a nuestros enemigos antes de que reciban refuerzos."

* * *

En el Gran Desierto, el Coronel Prower está recibiendo una transmisión en clave Morse, proveniente del submarino "Ypovrýchio".

"... ..- -... - .- .-. .. -. - .-..-. -.- .-. - ...- .-. -.- - .. - .-..-. .- -.-. - .-. - -. . .-.. .-. .-. - .- . .-. .-.-.- . -..- .-. .-.. - ... .. ...- - ... .. -. ... - .- .-.. .- -.. - ... . -. .-. . ..-. .. -. . .-. .. .- -.-.- .-.. .. ... - - ... .-. .- .-. .- -.. . ... - .-. ..- .. .-. .-.-.-" ["SUBMARINO "YPOVRYCHIO" A CORONEL PROWER. EXPLOSIVOS INSTALADOS EN REFINERIA, LISTOS PARA DESTRUIR."]

Luego, escucha una transmisión de Omega.

". .- ..- ...- - - . -. .- .- -.-. - .-. - -. . .-.. .-. .-. - .- . .-. .-.-.- - .-. . .-. .- -.-. .. - -. .-..-. -.-. . .-. -.-. - -.. . -. ..- . .-. .-. .- .-..-. .- .-. ..- -. - - -.. . .. -. .. ... .. .- .-. .-.-.-" ["E123 OMEGA A CORONEL PROWER. OPERACION "CERCO DE GUERRA" A PUNTO DE INICIAR."]

Luego de ver ambas transmisiones, Amadeus se dirige a sus camaradas.

"Señores, el momento ha llegado. Que los soldados preparen todo. Que lo hagan lo más rápido posible, pero no _demasiado_ rápido. No quiero que se olviden de nada."

* * *

Unos minutos después...

En el submarino que navega cerca de la refinería, Tails y Rouge se preparan para presionar unos controles a distancia.

Cuando lo hacen, la refinería y las plantas de extracción explotan simultáneamente en el continente.

* * *

En Sandblast City, Rosemary aprieta algunos botones en el panel de control, y finalmente se desactiva el escudo. Por supuesto, las alarmas se activan, y ella, junto con Fiona, Bunnie y los tres agentes de GUN, se esconden allí, esperando a cualquiera que intente reactivar el escudo.

* * *

En las fronteras del Gran Desierto...

 _"Aquí, Tails, de la Brigada de Demolición. Está hecho."_

 _"Aquí, Rosemary, del Equipo Virus. Está hecho."_

"Entendido." dice Omega, a través de su comunicador incorporado. "Iniciaremos el avance."

Una vez dicho esto, 20 destructores aéreos, 2000 aviones de caza, 20 bombarderos, 7000 tanques ligeros, 4500 tanques medianos y 150 tanques pesados, junto con 25000 soldados y varios camiones de suministros detrás de los tanques, 9 aviones cisterna a cierta distancia de las demás aeronaves, y E-123 Omega empiezan a avanzar, en forma veloz y constante, hacia el interior del Gran Desierto.

* * *

En la costa del Gran Desierto, y en la costa cercana a Sandblast City en particular, está estacionada la flota de la Marina de Guerra.

Mientras tanto, los barcos de transporte, con un total de 12500 sodados, se dirigen hacia la costa, escoltados por varios destructores. Los soldados de GUN portan ametralladoras con munición de láser, pero también tienen guardada una pistola de balas comunes para usarla cuando la situación lo requiera.

" _Ετοιμάστε τα όπλα και αεροσκάφη. Ένα εχθρικό στόλο αέρα μας πλησιάζει."_ [ _"_ _Etoimáste ta ópla kai aeroskáfi. Éna echthrikó stólo aéra mas plisiázei._ _"_ , _"Preparen las armas y los aviones. Una flota aérea enemiga se nos aproxima."_ ] La voz del capitán del portaaviones "Idioktítis ton thalassón" resuena en las cubiertas de todos los barcos.

Los barcos preparan sus armas, mientras 1000 aviones de caza empiezan a salir gradualmente de los tres portaaviones.

Los barcos llegan a la costa, y los soldados empiezan a avanzar por playas indefensas. Sin embargo, se hace presente una flota de 15 destructores aéreos, comprados a la Armada de Aves de Batalla; junto a ellos, llegan 1500 aviones que, a pesar de funcionar con motor de hélice, aún son muy eficaces, y cumplen tanto la función de caza como la de bombardero ligero.

El capitán del portaaviones observa todo desde el puente de mando.

"Αυτό είναι σοβαρό." ["Aftó eínai sovaró.", "Esto es grave."]

A continuación, activa el micrófono para hablarle a sus pilotos.

"Όλες οι πιλότοι, ακούστε: προστατέψτε τους στρατιώτες που έρχονται προς την ακτή. Προς το παρόν, σε σύγκριση με τα πλοία μας, οι στρατιώτες έχουν προτεραιότητα και είναι πιο ανυπεράσπιστοι." ["Óles oi pilótoi, akoúste: prostatépste tous stratiótes pou érchontai pros tin aktí. Pros to parón, se sýnkrisi me ta ploía mas, oi stratiótes échoun proteraiótita kai eínai pio anyperáspistoi.", "Todos los pilotos, escuchen: protejan a los soldados que están llegando a la costa. Por el momento, ellos tienen más prioridad y están más indefensos que nuestros barcos."]

* * *

En las puertas de entrada a Sandblast City, los guardias se preparan para detener a cualquiera que se acerque, dado que el escudo está desactivado y, al parecer, aún nadie ha hecho ni siquiera un intento por reactivarlo.

Se empieza a escuchar un ruido sordo, el cual aparentemente proviene de todas partes del desierto. Los guardias empiezan a inquietarse.

Finalmente, desde detrás de algunas colinas, aparecen 2000 tanques ligeros, 1500 tanques medianos y 50 tanques pesados, seguidos por un ejército de 12500 soldados de GUN y 25000 robianos que corren hacia ellos furiosamente y profiriendo gritos de guerra; entre ellos, se encuentra en mismísimo Coronel Prower, llevando su sable modificado y una pistola de munición iónica. Al mismo tiempo, la ciudad es sobrevolada veloz y sorpresivamente por 5 destructores aéreos y 200 cazas con motor de reacción.

Los guardias empiezan a asustarse, e intentan preparar sus armas.

* * *

Los destructores aéreos siguen disparando sus cañones hacia los barcos, mientras las defensas anti-aéreas de los barcos disparan contra ellos, iluminando el cielo nocturno en cada disparo, como si de rayos se tratasen; a pesar de esto, los barcos empiezan a recibir mucho daño, y los cazas de GUN no logran realizar un ataque a las enormes aeronaves, por culpa de los aviones de las fuerzas leales a Jack Rabbit.

El capitán del "Idioktítis ton thalassón" se desespera. Lo único tranquilizador para él es el hecho de que los cazas están logrando lo más importante: que los soldados del Ejército de Tierra atraviesen la playa y avancen hacia Sandblast City.

"Πού είναι οι γ******* ενισχύσεις;" ["Poú eínai oi g******* enischýseis?", "¿Alguien puede decirme dónde están los p**** refuerzos?"]

" _Pardonnez-moi, monsieur le capitaine. Estaba un poco ocupado."_ La voz de Antoine suena en la radio.

Antes de que pudiera averiguar de dónde provenía esa transmisión, el capitán ve unas luces en el horizonte. Se trata de 5 destructores aéreos y 200 aviones de caza, todos pertenecientes a GUN.

"Al fin... Cuando esto acabe, dile a tu jefe, ese tal "Prauer", que avise sobre los retrasos."

 _"No sé si usted está al tanto, pero el Coronel está haciendo un gran sacrificio, luchando en la primera fila, junto al resto de los soldados, por lo que no tiene tiempo para atender asuntos administrativos."_

* * *

Los destructores aéreos de GUN, en su avance, se encuentran con las naves enemigas, que las superan en una proporción de 3 a 1.

Antoine, desde uno de los aviones, activa la radio y llama al capitán del destructor "O kidemónas".

"Piloto Líder al capitán del "O kidemónas". Preparen la sorpresa."

* * *

"Entendido, Piloto Líder."

El capitán, en el puente de mando, se dirige posteriormente a uno de sus hombres.

"Preparen los Cañones de Hadrones Acelerados."

Unos minutos después, las 5 naves de GUN despliegan, cada una, 15 cañones. Se trata del arma creada por la Armada de Aves de Batalla, obtenida por GUN, robada y mejorada por Mordred Hood, y recuperada por los CLA. Cada nave apunta con uno de sus cañones a las fuerzas de Jack Rabbit, disparando luego, desde cada nave, una una esfera hecha de partículas subatómicas aceleradas a una velocidad cercana a la de la luz, brillando con una enceguecedora luz roja. Luego de atomizar cualquier avión que se cruzase en su camino, las 15 balas impactan contra el casco de las naves enemigas, atravesándolas de lado a lado; una de las naves de Jack Rabbit recibe el disparo en los reactores que la impulsan, y otra nave es impactada en la bodega de armas principal, explotando ambas naves enteras.

Los destructores aéreos, a pesar de que cada una tiene un gigantesco agujero en su casco, no se retiran, sino que apuntan sus armas a la playa, donde están desembarcando las fuerzas terrestres de GUN, mientras los aviones se preparan para lanzarse en picado y descargar sus bombas sobre ellos.

"Aquí, Piloto Líder. Todos los cazas de mi escuadrón: protejan al Ejército de Tierra a toda costa. Cazas de la Marina de Guerra: les dejaremos la vía libre para que ataquen a los destructores aéreos rebeldes."

A continuación, Antoine y su escuadrón de 200 cazas se lanzan al ataque, disparando contra los cazas de los VCLSCyTM que intentan descargar sus bombas.

Mientras 500 aviones enemigos se dirigen a los soldados de GUN para bombardear, los otros 1000 se centran en los cazas de GUN, cuyos pilotos resultan ser más hábiles que los de los 1000 aviones de la Marina de Guerra.

Uno de los cazas de GUN se dirige hacia un avión de los rebeldes que está a punto de dejar caer una bomba, pero otro caza enemigo va tras él. Sin embargo, cuando este último lanza un cohete, el caza de GUN lo esquiva, y el cohete impacta contra el bombardero rebelde. Mientras tanto, Antoine, quien pilotea un veloz caza de ala delta, esquiva con gran rapidez y agilidad a los cazas rebeldes, derribando simultáneamente a varios bombarderos.

* * *

Han pasado 5 minutos. Las fuerzas de Jack Rabbit ya han perdido gran parte de sus aeronaves, quedándoles apenas 400 de sus 1500 aviones y 4 de sus 15 destructores, estando estos últimos muy dañados. GUN, por otro lado, sólo perdió 3 destructores y a 150 de los 1000 pilotos en la Marina de Guerra, así como también a 40 de los 200 pilotos recién llegados, pero no fue derribado ni siquiera uno de sus destructores aéreos, gracias al uso de los Cañones de Hadrones Acelerados, ni tampoco se perció ningún soldado del Ejército de Tierra en la playa. Desesperados, los rebeldes hacen que tanto los aviones como los destructores aéreos empiecen a caer hacia las playas, en un intento de realizar un ataque _kamikaze_ , pero las fuerzas de GUN evitan eso, destruyéndolo todo antes de que lleguen al suelo.

Antoine hace aterrizar su avión y, preparando su arco, sus flechas y su sable modificado, se une a los soldados del Ejército de Tierra en su avance hacia Sandblast City. Al llegar hacia la ciudad, avanzan rápidamente, acabando con cualquier defensa, y finalmente entran. Cuando llegan, se encuentran con que las fuerzas combinadas de GUN y de la Legión de Beauregard ya han avanzado bastante y tienen controlada la mayor parte de la ciudad.

Amadeus está luchando en una de las calles, protegido detrás de un auto junto con un pelotón mixto de soldados de GUN y robianos, y Armand está haciendo lo mismo en otra calle junto con otro pelotón mixto. Al ver esto, Antoine sube hasta un balcón y dispara flechas explosivas hacia los rebeldes contra quienes están luchando su padre y el Coronel Prower.

En otra zona de la ciudad, Rosemary, invisible, entra en uno de los tanques, incapacita a sus ocupantes con sus balas eléctricas y toma el control, disparando y destruyendo a los tanques rebeldes cercanos.

Al mismo tiempo, Fiona incapacita varios tanques con sus cañones de pulso EM, Shadow los destruye con su "Spin-Dash" y sus lanzas de Caos, y Bunnie vuela y los atraviesa al golpearlos con su brazo robótico.

* * *

El joven soldado se adentra en el territorio aún controlado por los rebeldes, y cinco minutos después, llega a un hangar y, escondido en un andamio, ve a Jack Rabbit preparando todo para fugarse junto con Tex Lizard y Avery Bear. Al ver esto, el coyote destruye, con una flecha explosiva, la aeronave que Rabbit iba a usar para fugarse, pero llama su atención.

"¡Miren quién llegó! Antoine D'Coolette, uno de los grandes traidores. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

A escondidas, el soldado presiona un botón.

"No es nada importante. Sólo vengo a darte tu merecido, dado que vos sos el verdadero traidor."

Jack suspira. "¿Sabés qué? No voy a gastar mi preciado tiempo en estas discusiones totalmente inútiles." Luego, se dirige a sus lugartenientes. "Tex, Avery, ya saben qué hacer."

Inmediatamente, Tex hace una maniobra "Spin-Dash" y salta hacia Antoine, pero Tails aparece y, volando con su traje ATA, lo choca desde el lado derecho del lagarto, mientras Rouge aparece y hace lo propio con Avery, haciendo que pierda el equilibrio a través de un tacle de _rugby_. Al mismo tiempo, Antoine le dispara a Jack con una flecha que despliega una red, pero el conejo desenvaina velozmente un afilado machete y corta la red antes de que lo cubra, lo cual le permite seguir libre, subirse a un helicóptero militar y despegar; en vez de disparar a su objetivo, el coyote le dispara una flecha con un aparato rastreador activado.

Mientras tanto, Tex lucha contra Tails, hasta que logra atraparlo y empieza a apretarlo, abollando su armadura. Para librarse de él, el zorro activa un cañón repulsor en su pecho, más grande que los que tiene en manos y pies, y usando toda la energía corporal de Caos que puede juntar, dispara un potente haz de energía verde, lanzando a Tex hacia la pared.

Después de unos segundos, el lagarto se recupera del duro golpe y se prepara para atacar a Tails con su propia versión de "Spin-Dash". En respuesta, el zorro se libra de gran parte de su armadura, quedándole sólo las piezas de sus manos y pies y sus gafas de alta tecnología, pero revelando que todo su cuerpo, incluyendo su cabeza, sus orejas y la totalidad de sus dos colas, está cubierto por una malla metálica, muy flexible y a la vez muy resistente, similar a la cota de malla usada por los caballeros medievales; una vez hecho esto, Tails también se prepara para hacer un "Spin-Dash".

Cuando ambos toman suficiente velocidad al girar, Tex y Tails arremeten el uno contra el otro. Finalmente, chocan. El zorro sigue avanzando, frenando recién al llegar a la pared; cuando mira sus colas, ve que están manchadas de sangre, y luego, al dirigir su mirada al lagarto, encuentra que este está tirado en el suelo con la espina dorsal expuesta y destrozada.

Rouge se acerca a Tails, arrastrando a un inconsciente Avery Bear, y queda impresionada por lo sucedido.

"Tails, ¿Acaso tus colas tienen múltiples funciones? Funcionan como aspas de helicóptero, como ventilador, y ahora también como cuchillas."

"Sí, aún no sé exactamente cómo lo logro. Sin esta malla metálica, áun podría cortar la piel y algún vaso sanguíneo, y también podría matar a alguien si ataco el cuello, pero no lograría hacer cortes tan profundos y prolijos como los que hago con la malla metálica puesta."

Antoine se baja del balcón de un salto, caminando luego hacia Tails y Rouge.

"Estoy rastreando el helicóptero de Jack Rabbit. No creo que él pueda ir muy lejos, considerando que todo el Gran Desierto está rodeado por las fuerzas de GUN."

* * *

20 minutos después, en algún lugar del Gran Desierto...

Jack Rabbit sale de su helicóptero militar luego de hacer que aterrice cerca de una pequeña base militar. En un patio en el centro de esa base, hay un avión-cohete montado sobre una lanzadera, la cual está inclinada y apuntando hacia arriba en un ángulo de 60 grados.

El líder de los VCLSCyTM ahora camina por los pasillos de la base, junto con uno de sus subordinados.

"Señor, las fuerzas de GUN están avanzando rápido. Tomaron el control de todas las bases con las cuales se cruzaron, así como también derrotaron a nuestros soldados. Se han distribuido en toda la frontera del Gran Desierto, iniciaron su avance desde esas posiciones, y ahora se acercan a nosotros desde todas las direcciones. En unos cinco minutos, ya habrán llegado aquí. Según la poca información que pudimos obtener, se trata de un ejército gigantesco, donde los tanques actúan como "punta de lanza" en vez de los soldados; están acompañados por una flota aérea igualmente inmensa, que consta de destructores aéreos con armas muy avanzadas, bombarderos con bombas incendarias, cazas de motor a reacción, e incluso algunos aviones con regimientos de paracaidistas. No podremos vencerlos aquí y ahora."

"Entonces, preparen la lanzadera, y díganle al personal de todas nuestras bases que resistan hasta con su último mobiano."

El soldado empieza a dudar de lo que escuchó, mientras ambos dejan de caminar.

"Ehm, Señor... ¿Está usted seguro de que no sería mejor-?"

"¿Qué te acabo de decir? ¿Acaso no sos capaz de entender una orden directa?" Jack Rabbit le dirige una mirada amenazante a su subordinado. El soldado mantiene un largo silencio.

"Se hará como usted ordene, Señor." responde él, y se retira, mientras Rabbit sigue avanzando hacia la lanzadera.

* * *

"Nuestros datos indican que Jack Rabbit está en ese puesto de avanzada."

Omega se encuentra en el Gran Desierto, mostrando un holograma de un mapa a un grupo de soldados de GUN, y señalando un punto en ese mapa.

"Quiero que me acompañen la mitad de cada tipo de fuerzas terrestres y de cada tipo de fuerzas aéreas: la mitad de cada tipo de tanques, la mitad de cada tipo de aeronaves, etc.. Sin embargo, no quiero bombarderos: descargar bombas sobre esa base no nos ayudará, y con los destructores aéreos será suficiente. También quiero que me sigan sólo una cuarta parte de los soldados de a pie, no es bueno tener exceso de gente."

* * *

5 minutos después...

Las fuerzas terrestres y aéreas de GUN tienen rodeado el puesto de avanzada de los VCLSCyTM, y empiezan a avanzar hacia allí.

"Preparen sus armas. Que nadie salga de esa base." ordena Omega.

Unos segundos después, un avión-cohete, dentro de la cual está Jack Rabbit, despega desde una lanzadera ubicada en el centro de la base, realizando un destello que ilumina todo el cielo nocturno. Un destructor aéreo se interpone en su camino, pero la pequeña aeronave lo atraviesa de lado a lado. Mientras el destructor aéreo cae en caída libre hacia el suelo desértico y se lanzan sus cápsulas de escape, la nave de Jack sigue ilesa y se escapa en dirección Este.

De pronto, aparecen en el cielo algo que parece ser un grupo de objetos. Estos resultan ser Tails, Bunnie y un caza de GUN pilotado por Antoine.

En la cabina de su avión, el coyote activa la radio. "Omega, ¿puedes acompañarnos? Vamos a acabar con Jack Rabbit."

Omega despega y se ubica junto a los tres CLA en el aire.

"Supongo que esto debe parecer un accidente."

"Así es, Omega."


	9. La cacería final

_**Antoine D'Coolette y los Combatientes por la Libertad Alternativos.**_

 _ **Episodio Segundo: Misión Diplomática.**_

 _Capítulo 5: La cacería final._

Puesto de control fronterizo en las cercanías de Furville, Frontera Oeste del Reino de Acorn. 1:00 Hs. de la madrugada.

Un bosque cubre todo el paisaje. Una torre de control sobresale por encima de las copas de los árboles.

En lo alto de la torre, un visón mobiano femenino encuentra una señal en la pantalla de su radar.

"Señor, hay una aeronave no identificada proveniente del Oeste, y está avanzando muy rápido."

Su jefe, otro visón mobiano, masculino, se dirige a la radio luego de escuchar esto.

"Aquí, puesto de control fronterizo de Furville. Identifíquese."

De pronto, el avión-cohete de Rabbit aparece, cruza la frontera y pasa al lado de la torre de control en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ignorando la orden.

El jefe se dirige a los demás empleados. "Avisen de esto a todos los puestos de defensa."

"Señor, se están acercando cuatro aeronaves más." dice la mujer visón. "Uno es un caza de GUN, los otros tres no han sido identificados. No parecen estar acompañándolo, están volando a menor velocidad."

 _"Aquí, Piloto D'Coolette, Combatiente por la Libertad y Agente Honorario de GUN."_ La voz de Antoine se escucha en la radio. _"Estamos persiguiendo a aquella aeronave que acaba de cruzar la frontera."_

"Espere un momento, Señor D'Coolette-"

 _"Je suis désolé, honnêtement, monsieur, pero nosotros cuatro no podemos esperar."_

El caza de Antoine, acelerando, pasa velozmente al lado de la torre de control, junto con Tails, Bunnie y Omega. Un minuto después, un objeto volador más pasa detrás de ellos.

* * *

 _"Tal vez tengas que dar explicaciones por esto después."_

"¿Ante quién, Bunnie? ¿Ante el Coronel Prower? ¿Ante mi padre? ¿Ante el Comandante Tower?"

 _"Mi papá, el tuyo y el Comandante saben que hacemos esto en forma justificada. Es el Rey Max quien puede enojarse por esto."_

 _"Si no nos creés a mí y a Tails, recordá lo que nos contó Sonic hace unos días. Él no tendrá consideración por vos, aunque seas uno de los más leales a la Corona."_

" _En tout cas_ , ¿Qué podría pasar?"

Mientras el cuarteto sobrevuela el bosque, un bala de un cañón antiaéreo sale de entre las copas de los árboles y explota cerca del avión de Antoine, quien pierde el control durante unos segundos, recuperándolo después.

" _C'est une merde_." Antoine, desde su cabina, mira hacia el suelo. "¡Hey, artilleros! ¡Dispárenle al avión-cohete, no a nosotros!"

 _"No seas tan duro con ellos, Antoine. Deberíamos felicitarlos."_

Otra bala de arma antiaérea estalla cerca de Antoine, quien logra esquivar.

"¿Por qué, Tails?"

 _"Por fin, el Rey Max ha autorizado a estos torpes para que usen armas de verdad."_

"No vuelvas a calificarme de torpe." dice Antoine, ofendido sinceramente. "Y llevo armas de verdad."

 _"Pues lo lamento, camarada, pero esa es la realidad."_ Otra bala de arma antiaérea estalla cerca de Tails, sin hacerle daño. _"Sólo hubo unas pocas personas excepcionales que lograron hacer algo productivo como miembros del Real Ejército: papá y mamá; los miembros de su equipo de Operaciones Especiales, que eran solamente ellos dos, los padres de Sonic, el padre de Rotor, y la madre de esa gata espía llamada Hershey; tu padre; vos mismo... El resto, incluyendo el Rey Max en su función de Comandante en Jefe de las Fuerzas Armadas, han dejado mucho que desear, de la misma forma en que sucede ahora con esos tipos del nuevo Real Servicio Secreto que dirige Geoffrey."_ Otra bala más estalla al lado de Tails, sin hacerle daño tampoco. _"Por otro lado, lo que vos y mi papá portan son armas de verdad, pero sólo porque las hemos modernizado y porque ustedes dos son expertos en el uso de esas armas."_

Mientras tanto, Bunnie esquiva la explosión de otra bala de arma antiaérea.

"¡Bunnie!" grita Antoine, asustado.

 _"Estoy bien, Antoine. Pero mi paciencia se está acabando. ¿Podemos dejar de discutir sobre el Real Ejército y centrarnos en capturar a Jack Rabbit?"_

Omega también esquiva una bala que explota. _"Usted tiene toda la razón, estimada doncella cyborg."_

"Omega, no te sobrepases con Bunnie."

 _"Antoine, no enloquezcas por los celos."_ dice Bunnie.

A continuación, sale disparado un misil desde el bosque. Este se dirige directamente al avión de Antoine, quien lo esquiva cuando está a punto de alcanzarlo, dejando que el misil siga de largo. Sin embargo, el proyectil guiado da la vuelta y avanza hacia el coyote otra vez, pero finalmente Tails lo destruye con un disparo de un cañón repulsor.

"Estoy harto de esto. Quiero que conste que yo soy el único responsable de lo que estoy a punto de hacer. Tails, Bunnie, Omega, sigan persiguiendo a Rabbit."

Una vez dicho esto, Antoine empieza a bajar hacia el suelo con su avión, desplegando sus armas.

 _"Espera, Antoine. No lograrás hacer nada, y terminarás destruyendo el bosque."_ dice Bunnie. _"Yo me haré cargo de esto. Que los demás continúen su camino."_

A continuación, Bunnie vuela hacia el suelo, se mete entre las copas de los árboles, y empieza a destruir a las armas antiaéreas, disparando tiros controlados con el cañón de plasma de su brazo. Al hacerlo, se adelanta a sus tres compañeros.

Mientras tanto, Armand, pilotando su propio caza, aparece junto con Tails, Antoine y Omega.

"¡Papá! ¿Qué hacés acá?"

 _"Sólo vengo a ayudar. Creo que mi fuerza de robiano podría ser necesaria para aprehender a Jack Rabbit."_

"Ok, papá, sos bienvenido."

* * *

En su avance, Bunnie se encuentra con un aeródromo, donde acaba de aterrizar una cápsula con paracaídas. Es la cabina del avión-cohete, del cual sale Jack Rabbit. Un grupo de soldados del Real Ejército lo escoltan hacia la entrada al aeródromo mientras conversan con él.

 _"Bienvenido, Señor Rabbit. Su Majestad, el Rey Maximiliano Acorn, desea notificarle que recibirá el asilo político."_

 _"Es bueno saberlo."_

"Increíble... Ahora será el Rey Max quien deberá dar explicaciones sobre esto en algún momento."

* * *

 _"Antoine, ¿Podemos hablar a través de un canal de comunicación que sólo escuchemos vos y yo?"_

"No sé, papá. ¿Tails?"

 _"Un momento..."_

Tails se mantiene en silencio por un minuto.

 _"Listo."_

"Ok, papá, ¿De qué querés hablar?"

 _"Sólo quería decirte que, si has hecho el amor con Bunnie antes de casarte, no hay nada de malo en eso, siempre y cuando hayas usado protección."_

"¡¿Cómo lo supiste?!"

 _"Los padres nos damos cuenta."_

 _"¿No querrá decir "los padres somos buenos espías"?"_ dice Omega, incomodando a Armand.

"Papá, ¿A qué se refiere Omega?"

 _"Eeeeehhh..."_

 _"Caballeros, perdón por interrumpir lo que sea que ustedes estén haciendo, pero he encontrado que Bunnie está emitiendo una señal desde aquel aeródromo."_ dice Tails, a través del canal de radio libre.

"Entendido, Tails. Vamos hacia allá."

 _"No tan *bbbzt* rápido, señores."_ La voz de Jack se escucha en la radio. _"Creo que tardarás un poco en ver a tu amada de nuevo, franchute traidor."_

Antoine se queda con la cara "helada".

"Jack, si te atrevés a tocar a Bunnie..."

* * *

"Sí, ya sé, me cortarás en mil y un pedacitos con tu súper-espada. Todos dicen siempre lo mismo."

Jack Rabbit está sentado en la torre de control del aeródromo, junto con los cuerpos de los dos soldados del Real Ejército, muertos de un tiro en la cabeza. En otra parte de la habitación, Bunnie se encuentra con sus miembros robóticos inmovilizados por una serie de electroimanes.

"Volvamos al tema que nos importa: entréguense, y ordenen a GUN y a la Legión de Beauregard que se retiren de mi país."

 _"¿Y qué harás si no cumplimos con tus condiciones?"_

"Me quedaré con tu hermosa damisela, y también venderé la ubicación de Knothole al mejor postor."

 _"¡¿QUOI?!"_

"Tal como escuchaste."

 _"Y decís que yo soy traidor."_

"Vos juraste luchar por el Reino de Acorn y por la libertad de todos los mobianos, y no cumpliste con tu palabra. Yo juré defender los intereses de las Baronías del Sur, y lo estoy haciendo."

 _"Estás haciendo lo mismo que el barón Beauregard, ¿No te das cuenta?"_

"Primero, ni yo ni mi equipo de Combatientes por la Libertad nos hemos rendido. Segundo, puedo venderle la ubicación de Knothole a alguien que no sea Eggman. Y tercero, el barón Beauregard es un traidor que se alió con Eggman cuando aún podría haber luchado contra él. Así que no me digas que estoy haciendo lo mismo que él, porque no entendés nada-"

"¡Antoine, destruye el aeródromo!" grita Bunnie con todas sus fuerzas. "¡No te preocupes por mí!"

Rabbit intenta darle una mirada amenazante, pero no surte efecto en ella, y él vuelve a centrar su atención en la radio.

"Creo que tu novia merece una felicitación: acaba de darme un buen motivo para abusar sexualmente de ella y también para vender la ubicación de Knothole de una vez por todas."

Habiendo dicho esto, Rabbit apaga la radio, sin esperar respuesta. A continuación, agarra un maletín y lo abre, revelando una computadora portátil.

"No te preocupes, Bunnie. Ya me voy a encargar de vos."

* * *

Mientras tanto, en Sandblast City...

 _"Agente Honorario Miles Prower llamando al Coronel Amadeus Prower. Se trata de un asunto urgente."_

El Coronel Prower corre hacia la radio de su _jeep_ y atiende la llamada.

"Hijo, ¿Qué sucede?"

 _"Jack Rabbit revelará la ubicación de Knothole, papá. Quiero que traslades allí a todas las fuerzas terrestres, navales y aéreas. Hazlo lo más rápido posible, por favor."_

"No te fallaré, hijo. Lo juro." Amadeus finaliza la llamada y va a movilizar las fuerzas de GUN bajo su cargo.

* * *

 _"Es un placer hacer negocios con usted, señor Rabbit."_

"Lo mismo digo, Snively."

Rabbit finaliza su videollamada en su computadora portátil, y se vuelve hacia Bunnie, quien sigue inmovilizada.

"¿Y qué tal le va a la damisela en apuros?"

"Sos un hijo de p***."

"¡Epa! ¿Acaso el traidor de tu tío no te enseñó modales? ¿Tampoco te puso en tu lugar el otro traidor, ese torpe soldado que tenés de novio?"

"Te sorprenderías de lo mucho que me ama "ese torpe soldado", a pesar de que yo tenga lo que vos llamás "falta de educación". Sabe que tengo tanto derecho a insultar como un varón."

"Pues ambos se equivocan." Rabbit acaricia la cara de Bunnie, pero ella le muerde fuertemente la mano.

"¡AAARRGH!" Jack agarra su mano adolorida. "Haré que aprendas lo que una p*** como vos debe hacer."

 _ **¡BOOM!**_

Jack se da la vuelta, viendo que se produjo una explosión en el hangar. A continuación, un caza de GUN con las armas desplegadas pasa en forma rasante sobre el sitio de la explosión, volando en sentido Oeste-Este.

"Ya vuelvo, muñeca."

"Te estaré esperando... para romperte los dientes, por haberme llamado "muñeca", idiota."

Jack hace una mueca de desprecio ante la respuesta de Bunnie, y luego se retira.

Mientras Rabbit se va, Tails aterriza silenciosamente en el techo, se saca su traje y, volando con sus dos colas, baja y entra en la habitación, encontrándose con Bunnie.

"Sé que debería ser Antoine el que venga a salvarte, como si él fuera tu caballero de brillante armadura. Pero está ocupado, distrayendo a Jack Rabbit. Además, yo llevo brillante armadura, y él no."

El niño prodigio desactiva los electroimanes, dejando a Bunnie en libertad.

"Está bien, Tails. Dale las gracias a Antoine de parte mía."

"Después le darás las gracias personalmente." dice Tails mientras sube al techo, poniéndose luego su traje ATA. Bunnie activa los propulsores de sus pies y levanta vuelo.

* * *

Una gran compuerta se abre en el suelo del aeródromo, y un avión de caza despega desde un pequeño hangar escondido en el subsuelo.

"Pagarás por esto, franchute." dice el conejo líder de los rebeldes, quien se encuentra en la cabina. Se trata de un súper-caza: es más grande que un caza de GUN, tiene motores de reacción más potentes que compensan el peso y que también le permiten volar más rápido, y contiene más armas.

Los motores del súper-caza se encienden, propulsándolo hacia el Este. Sin embargo, sin que su tripulante se dé cuenta, es seguido por un caza de GUN, que tiene activado un sistema que lo hace indetectable para los sensores térmicos y radares, y que tiene a Armand como piloto.

* * *

Media hora después, en Knothole...

Tails y Bunnie aterrizan en la plaza central de la aldea y se dirigen a las cabañas de Sonic y de Sally, respectivamente. Al Suroeste, se ve la flota aérea de GUN, la cual está unos 100 kilómetros de distancia. De todas formas, algunas divisiones de soldados de GUN ya se habían adelantado y habían llegado a la aldea para despertar a los lugareños, quienes ahora, con el liderazgo de la princesa Sally, ya están realizando la evacuación ordenadamente.

Bunnie se dirige a Sally, quien está parada sobre un tocón de árbol.

"¿Sally?"

La ardilla vuelve su mirada hacia la chica cyborg. "¿Bunnie? ¿Qué hacés acá?"

"Los CLA formamos parte de esta misión. ¿Podemos hablar por un momento? Necesito ponerte al tanto de todo esto."

La princesa dirige su mirada hacia Sonic.

"¡Sonic! ¿Podrías ocupar mi lugar por un momento?"

El erizo azul, corriendo con su velocidad supersónica, aparece en el mismo tronco cortado donde está su novia.

"Por supuesto, Sally."

* * *

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar del Gran Bosque de Northamer...

Un caza de GUN vuela a toda velocidad, pasando cerca de las copas de los árboles, perseguido por un súper-caza. El perseguidor lanza dos misiles guiados, pero el caza de GUN, más pequeño y versátil, los elude y hace que los misiles colisionen y se destruyan mutuamente. La persecución se reanuda, pero el caza de GUN frena de golpe y deja que el súper-caza siga avanzando, posicionándose ahora detrás de él. A sabiendas de que el súper-caza es más resistente, el piloto del caza de GUN, un coyote mobiano, dispara con todo su armamento, tanto de ametralladoras como de misiles; el avión más grande, ahora perseguido, recibe mucho daño, pero no se destruye, y logra aterrizar en una base militar abandonada que casualmente está cerca de allí.

El tripulante del súper-caza, Jack Rabbit, sale rápidamente de la cabina y entra en la base, que resulta ser del Real Ejército y data de la época de la Gran Guerra.

Unos segundos después, el caza de GUN aterriza también. Su piloto, Antoine, activa un aparato rastreador en su caza, y luego sale, quedándose esperando en las afueras de la base abandonada, con su sable listo para defenderse de cualquier enemigo inesperado.

Unos minutos después, su padre y Bunnie llegan al lugar.

"Ya puse a Sally al tanto de todo lo sucedido, Antoine." dice Bunnie.

"He mandado a ese androide, Omega, para que ayude a las fuerzas de GUN." dice Armand.

"Ok. Ahora, atrapemos a Jack Rabbit de una vez."

* * *

Antoine, Bunnie y Armand están caminando por los pasillos de la base militar abandonada. Los tres ya se encuentran a unos diez metros de profundidad. Finalmente, llegan a una gran sección, cuyo techo es una compuerta en la superficie.

 _"Bienvenidos, Damas y Caballeros."_ La voz de Jack Rabbit suena desde una habitación adyacente, separada por una pared blindada. Él está hablando a través de una ventana.

"Entréguese, Rabbit."

"¿Y qué harás si no me entrego?"

"Sentirás el filo de mi espada."

"Creo que hay uno de tus amigos que merece eso más que yo."

"No empieces con acertijos, o me darás más y mejores razones para violar el protocolo y asesinarte a sangre fría."

"Lo que digo es la realidad. Tu padre impulsó a sus soldados a que cometieran crímenes de guerra."

Antoine queda incrédulo, sin palabras.

"Estás mintiendo, Rabbit."

"No, hijo." Armand interviene, bajando su mirada hacia el suelo mientras Antoine se da la vuelta para mirarlo a él. Bunnie observa la situación y observa a Jack Rabbit alternadamente. Ella se encuentra intrigada, como si algo raro estuviera sucediendo.

"¿ _Quoi_? ¿Ese tarado está diciendo la verdad?"

Ante la pregunta de su hijo, Armand se mantiene callado por un momento.

" _Je suis désolé_ , _mon fils_. Debería haberte contado antes acerca de esto."

Sin previo aviso, Bunnie activa sus propulsores en sus pies, intentando penetrar el blindaje de la pared. Ella logra atravesarlo, pero no encuentra a nadie. Jack Rabbit había escapado una vez más.

A continuación, la chica conejo se dirige a Antoine, quien todavía mira, fija y furiosamente, a su padre.

"Antoine, esto es un truco: Jack quiere dividirnos. Ustedes dos deben acompañarme."

Sin dejar de mirar al robiano, el soldado le entrega un _pendrive_ a su novia. "Esto es una copia de un programa de computadora creado por Tails. Si lo conectás a alguno de los cazas que están afuera, este funcionará con si tuviera un verdadero piloto dentro de él, y hará lo que vos le ordenes. Eso te servirá como un refuerzo."

"Antoine, necesito tu ayuda."

El coyote se da la vuelta y mira a Bunnie. " _Mon amour_ , yo sería un estorbo para vos. Además, tengo un asunto que arreglar, y no me gustaría dejar ese asunto pendiente."

Finalmente, Bunnie le da la espalda y se va volando, sabiendo que no podría cambiar la actitud de su novio. Padre e hijo están solos ahora.

" _Pourquoi as-tu menti?_ " ["¿Por qué mentiste?"]

" _Pensez-vous que je veux payer pour un crime que je regrette d'avoir commis?_ " ["¿Acaso creés que yo quiero pagar por un crimen del que me arrepiento de haber cometido?"]

" _Maintenant, vous regrettez? Oui, bien sûr... Je ne te crois pas._ " ["¿Ahora te arrepientes? Sí, claro... No te creo."] Antoine le da la espalda a su padre.

" _Je dis la vérité, mon fils. Je vous jure._ " ["Te estoy diciendo la verdad, hijo mío. Te lo juro-"]

De repente, el coyote joven mira a su padre, con los ojos llorosos.

" _Être sincère. Juste pour cette fois._ " ["Sé sincero. Sólo por esta vez."]

" _J'entends votre question._ " ["Escucharé tu pregunta."]

" _Mademoiselle Kintobor est Overlander. Elle est une excellente mécanique et une très bonne personne. Voulez-vous la tuer?_ " ["Hope Kintobor es Overlander. Es una excelente mecánica y una muy buena persona. ¿La matarías?"]

El coyote anciano se mantiene en silencio por unos segundos.

" _Non._ "

Antoine duda por un mamento. " _Vous mentez._ " ["Estás mintiendo."]

" _Non, mon fils. Quand Jack Rabbit a essayé de nous tuer, pourquoi pensez-vous que je suis allé à la protéger?_ " ["No, hijo. ¿Por qué creés que la protegí a ella cuando Jack Rabbit intentó matarnos?"]

" _Vous avez fait de faire une bonne impression devant moi._ " ["Hiciste eso para dar una buena impresión frente a mí."]

" _Êtes-vous en train de m'appeler un "hypocrite"? Antoine, vous savez très bien que je déteste ce genre de personnes._ " ["¿Me estás llamando un "hipócrita"? Antoine, sabés muy bien que detesto a esa clase de gente."]

El joven soldado desenvaina su sable modificado y lo prepara.

" _J'ai vécu avec des hypocrites pendant dix ans. Je sais comment les reconnaître, et je les hais plus que vous ne les hais._ " ["Yo he vivido con hipócritas durante diez años. Sé cómo reconocerlos, y los odio más de lo que los odiás vos."]

" _Fils, s'il vous plaît..._ " ["Hijo, por favor..."]

" _TAIS-TOI, SALAUD GÉNOCIDAIRE!_ " ["¡CÁLLATE, BASTARDO GENOCIDA!"] le grita Antoine con todas sus fuerzas, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, y luego se lanza sobre su padre, sable en mano. Armand convierte su brazo derecho en un sable y detiene el ataque de su hijo.

" _Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant de cela, mais vos crimes ne prescris pas. Peu importe les circonstances, peu importe le temps écoulé. Vous devez être condamné avec tout le poids de la loi._ " ["No sé si estás al tanto de esto, pero tus crímenes no prescriben. No importan las circunstancias, no importa cuánto tiempo haya transcurrido. Debes ser condenado con todo el peso de la ley."]

* * *

Mientras tanto, en Knothole...

La aldea ya había sido destruida, y ahora es sólo un claro en el Gran Bosque, delimitado por un anillo de fuego. A cientos de metros de altura, la Flota de Eggman está siendo repelida por las naves de GUN.

Varios sujetos colaboran con GUN: Tails está usando su traje ATA; Knuckles, el equidna rojo masculino que suele cuidar la Esmeralda Maestra en la Isla del Ángel, usa su capacidad de volar, la cual él tiene como uno de sus poderes como Guardián; Sonic se encuentra transformado en Súper Sonic, gracias a que Knuckles trajo las Esmeraldas Caos; Rouge está usando sus alas para volar hasta las naves e infiltrarse en ellas; Fiona ha incorporado sus armas eléctricas a un caza de GUN y está volando en él; Julie-Su, la equidna rosa femenina que antiguamente fue legionaria oscura y ahora es novia de Knuckles, está tripulando su propio avión para luchar contra las fuerzas de Eggman, aunque, de vez en cuando, persigue a Rouge por alguna extraña razón; Rosemary está usando un caza de GUN, y su marido Amadeus está en el destructor aéreo "O kidemónas", comandando a los soldados, artilleros y pilotos de la Federación Unida.

* * *

En la superficie, los ex-habitantes de Knothole realizan su éxodo, caminando a un ritmo constante en dirección Noreste, mientras GUN detiene a la Flota de Eggman con gran éxito. Sally, quien lidera a los aldeanos, tiene su computadora de mano con la inteligencia artificial NICOLE, quien a su vez se hace presente en su forma de lince holográfica.

"NICOLE, tenemos un cargamento de nano-robots robados. ¿Creés que puedan servirnos de algo?"

"Podemos formar una ciudad nueva con ellos."

"Nos faltan materiales de construcción, NICOLE."

"Creo que no lo he explicado bien. Los nano-robots pueden ser los materiales de construcción."

"¿Qué? NICOLE, no tenemos suficientes nano-robots."

"Nuestros nano-robots son más que suficientes, Sally."

"¿Y si Eggman los hackea?"

"Yo controlaré todos los nano-robots de la nueva ciudad. Nadie podrá hackearme, puedo asegurártelo."

* * *

" _Vous avez essayé de contrôler mes sentiments depuis que j'avais trois ans. Tu as ruiné ma vie à travers votre monde chevaleresque de fantaisie._ " ["Intentaste controlar mis sentimientos desde que yo tenía tres años. Me arruinaste la vida, a través de tu mundo de fantasía caballeresca."]

Antoine y Armand continúan luchando en un duelo de espadas. En una rápida maniobra, Armand logra hacer que su hijo pierda el agarre de su arma, pero él mete su mano dentro del antebrazo de su padre y le arranca cables, haciendo que él ya no pueda usar sus armas guardadas. El coyote anciano le da una patada al joven, pero él atrapa el pie y, usando todas sus fuerzas, le rompe la rodilla.

" _Maintenant, vous allez payer pour ce que vous avez fait. Nemo me impune lacessit._ " ["Ahora, pagarás por tus acciones. _Nemo me impune laccesit_."]

Armand, intentando pararse sobre un solo pie, corre y carga contra su hijo, para luego levantarlo del cuello.

" _Ne me faites pas brûler les yeux à nouveau._ " ["No me obligues a quemarte los ojos de nuevo."]

Antes de quedarse sin aire, Antoine lo golpea en la cabeza. A él le duele su mano inmensamente, pero su padre queda mareado, con su cabeza metálica abollada. Antoine empieza a dar golpes a su cara, haciendo sangrar sus propios nudillos, hasta que finalmente Armand cae al suelo con un gancho de izquierda.

Aprovechando la ocasión, el joven soldado agarra su sable del suelo y se prepara para ensartarlo, pero cuando está todo listo, él no hace nada, sólo se queda mirando a su padre.

 _ **¡BOOM!**_

Un pedazo de techo cae. Luego, Bunnie baja desde el agujero del techo, muy lastimada y furiosa. Antoine la ve y corre hacia ella, dejando su sable clavado en el suelo.

"¡Bunnie! ¿Qué sucedió?"

"Sucedió que, mientras vos y tu papá discutían por algo que podrían haber discutido más tarde, yo estaba luchando contra Jack Rabbit, y perdí."

"Lo siento, Bunnie. Yo mismo iré a matarlo esta vez-"

 _ **¡BOOM!**_

Otro pedazo de techo cae, apareciendo un vehículo _mecha_ tripulado por Rabbit.

"Sos insistente, Jackie." dice Antoine, agarrando su sable de nuevo y corriendo hacia él.

En respuesta, Jack despliega un cañón y le dispara al coyote, quien esquiva los dos primeros disparos. Antes del tercer disparo, Antoine guarda su sable, prepara su arco y dispara una flecha explosiva justo hacia el agujero del cañón. El arma explota, pero el _mecha_ sigue de pie y funcional.

Bunnie activa los cohetes de sus pies y, con su puño metálico, intenta aprovechar la distracción para perforar el _mecha_. Sin embargo, Jack revela un cañón de pulso EM, con el cual le dispara a Bunnie y desactiva sus extremidades robóticas, haciendo que caiga al suelo y pierda su capacidad de moverse. A pesar de esto, Rabbit no alcanza a mover el brazo de su _mecha_ para aplastarla, porque una flecha con bomba de ácido se clava en la articulación del codo, mientras Antoine corre hacia Bunnie y la saca de allí.

Luego de llegar a un rincón y dejar allí a su novia, el joven soldado se vuelve hacia el _mecha_ para enfrentarlo, pero ve a su padre de pie frente al _mecha_ , listo para luchar.

"Papá, dejame a mí enfrentar a Jack."

"No te preocupes por mí, hijo. Cuidá a Bunnie."

Una vez dicho esto, Armand corre hacia el _mecha_.

"¡Hey, Armand! Bienvenido, déjame aplastarte." dice el conejo a través de un megáfono.

Sin darle tiempo a Jack, Armand salta hacia la cabina del _mecha_ , se aferra a la superficie metálica y abre la cabina de un solo tirón, dejando a Rabbit sorprendido e impotente.

"Creo que tenemos un asunto pendiente, traidor."

"¡NO!"

A continuación, Armand agarra a Jack, lo saca de su cabina, lo levanta como si fuera un muñeco de trapo, lo agarra firmemente de sus hombros y empieza a tirar en direcciones opuestas, desgarrando gradualmente los músculos del conejo, haciendo crujir sus huesos.

 **"¡AAAAARRRGH!"**

Finalmente, con un último tirón rápido, Armand desgaja el pecho de Jack Rabbit en dos mitades, separando cada lado de la caja torácica, dejando la cabeza unida a solo una de las mitades. El conejo muere casi al instante, y Armand, salpicado con la sangre expulsada a gran presión, deja caer el cadáver destrozado al suelo.

Luego de acabar con la vida del líder rebelde perseguido con tanto esfuerzo, Armand se dirige lentamente hacia Antoine, quien está ayudando a Bunnie a reactivar sus miembros robóticos.

"¿Están bien ustedes dos?"

" _Oui_ , _très bien_..." dice Antoine, absorto en su trabajo.

Armand se queda mirando a la pareja, y agacha la cabeza. "Es bueno saberlo..."

Antoine y Bunnie terminan las reparaciones, y ella vuelve a estar de pie.

"Supongo que merezco algún castigo." dice el coyote joven.

"¿Por qué lo decís?" pregunta Bunnie.

"Lo que sucedió mientras vos peleabas con Rabbit. Ya sabes..." Antoine hace un movimiento con la cabeza, apuntando a su padre.

"Ah, pues... sólo... concentrate más la próxima vez, ¿Quieres?"

* * *

 **Glosario:**

" **Nemo me impune lacessit** ": locución latina que significa "Nadie me ofende impunemente", frase usada como lema en Escocia.


	10. Nueva ciudad, nuevos problemas

_**Antoine D'Coolette y los Combatientes por la Libertad Alternativos.**_

 _ **Episodio Segundo: Misión Diplomática.**_

 _Capítulo 6: Nueva ciudad, nuevos problemas._

Una nave de batalla de clase "Egg-Cruiser", perteneciente a la Flota de Eggman, explota a cientos de kilómetros de altura sobre las ruinas de Knothole. De la nave envuelta en llamas, sale volando un zorro de dos colas que viste una armadura de alta tecnología.

" _Bien hecho, Tails. Esa fue la última nave que quedó, las demás se están retirando."_

"Es bueno saber que aprecias mis habilidades, Sonic."

" _¡Hey! No actúes igual que Antoine."_

" _Sonic, dejalo actuar como quiera."_

" _Fiona, vos decís eso porque Antoine es amigo tuyo y miembro de tu equipo, y porque no te afectaría el hecho de que "tu amado Miles" actuara igual. Pero a mí sí me molesta la personalidad de Antoine, y si mi hermano se transformara en un clon suyo, eso sería el Apocalipsis."_

"Entonces, ¿Esas disculpas que le diste hace casi un mes no tienen validez?"

" _Tails, ya sabés qué tan confiables son mis palabras."_

"Genial..." dice Tails con tono sarcástico. "Cambiando de tema, ¿Alguien sabe qué va a hacer Sally? NO sé si ustedes lo han visto, pero Knothole ahora está hecha cenizas."

" _Aquí, Sally. Reúnanse conmigo para que podamos reunirnos. Les enviaré las coordenadas."_

* * *

En un campamento al Noreste de las ruinas de Knothole, Sally está sentada en una silla plegable, al lado de una carpa. En aquel campamento, los ex-habitantes de Knothole intentan continuar con sus vidas, mientras la Flota Aérea de GUN los protege.

Sonic, Tails y Knuckles aterrizan junto a ella, y los aviones de Fiona y Julie-Su aterrizan en las cercanías de la carpa. También Amy Rose y Rotor se acercan caminando hacia allí.

"Tengo que anunciarles algo: NICOLE tiene un plan para reconstruir nuestra aldea, usando nuestros nano-robots."

"En realidad, se trataría de algo más grande que una aldea." NICOLE interviene, haciéndose presente su holograma. "Esta nueva ciudad podría servir como la nueva capital del Reino de Acorn, en reemplazo de la antigua Mobotropolis, y permanecer así en forma definitiva."

"¿Y cuánto tardaría en ser construida esa nueva ciudad?" pregunta Sonic.

* * *

Tres días después, la ciudad hecha de nano-robots ya está construida en el mismo lugar donde estaba el campamento. Rodeada por una muralla y protegida por un escudo, la ciudad de Nueva Mobotropolis sigue teniendo bosques y cabañas como tenía Knothole, pero los espacios verdes, localizados en las zonas más periféricas de la ciudad, están más diferenciados de las zonas urbanas, las cuales también tienen más organizadas sus viviendas y calles, y tienen límites más definidos. A excepción de los árboles y el césped, todo está construido con nano-robots, los cuales resultaron ser muy versátiles en la construcción de la ciudad. La ciudad también cuenta con varias cosas más: un nuevo Lago de los Anillos, un nuevo castillo para el Rey de Acorn, un hospital con la más alta tecnología, una gran escuela...

"¡Papá, mamá! ¡Ya volvimos!"

Son las 11:00 de la mañana. Tails entra, junto con Fiona, en la cabaña de su familia, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos. Cada uno de ellos lleva una carpeta y una cartuchera con útiles escolares. Amadeus aparece para recibirlos.

[ **Banda Sonora:** _La marcha del elefantito_ – **Henry Mancini** ]

Para sorpresa de Tails y Fiona, el Coronel está ridículamente vestido con una bata de cocina que, con sus colores claros y su dibujo de flores, contrasta con su uniforme militar.

"¡Hola! ¿Cómo les fue en su primer día de clases?"

"En realidad, papá, técnicamente no tenemos las clases normales que conocés." contesta Tails, aún recuperándose de la sorpresa.

"En realidad..." Fiona interviene, mientras ella y Tails dejan sus cosas sobre una mesa. "... lo que estamos haciendo es ir a las mesas de examen cada cierta cantidad de tiempo, para rendir las evaluaciones en formato libre. De todas formas, ya estábamos presentándonos a esas mesas de examen desde hace unos cuantos meses. Es lo más conveniente: hay que considerar que muchos, en el mejor de los casos, estuvimos viviendo en una aldea, en plena guerra, aprendiendo por otras vías no convencionales, y también pueden haber desigualdades. Por lo tanto, los alumnos estudiamos todos los temas en casa, y únicamente nos presentamos para rendir los exámenes en formato libre, al menos hasta que la guerra acabe y todo vuelva a la normalidad."

"Entiendo... Rosemary llegará en un rato, pero ya estoy haciendo el almuerzo."

"¿ _Vos_ estás haciendo el almuerzo?" dice Tails, tratando de ocultar su risa.

"Sí, _yo_ estoy haciendo el almuerzo." contesta Amadeus, hablando en forma amanerada y fingiendo estar indignado. "¿Acaso tenés algún inconveniente, jovencito?"

" _Te escuché, Coronel Amadeus Prower. Y no hablo así."_

Los tres se vuelven hacia la ventana y encuentran a Rosemary. Ella aparenta estar seria y está mirando a su marido, quien traga saliva.

"Tampoco me visto así cuando cocino." dice Rosemary, mirando la bata de cocina del Coronel.

"Hola, querida." dice Amadeus, sonriendo nerviosamente. "¿Tenés apetito? Estoy haciendo fideos."

* * *

En uno de los tantos parques de Nueva Mobotropolis, Armand y Antoine están sentados en un banco, uno al lado del otro, sin mirarse de frente.

" _Alors, vous rendez-vous à la justice?_ " ["Entonces, ¿Te vas a entregar a la justicia?"]

" _En effet, Antoine._ " ["En efecto, Antoine."]

" _Eh bien, je vous souhaite bonne chance. Je vais vous rendre visite quand je pourrai._ " ["Pues te deseo suerte. Iré a visitarte cuando pueda."]

Ambos se mantienen en silencio.

" _Je dois exercer un meilleur contrôle sur mes émotions. Je suis comme une bombe à retardement, papa. Je pourrais exploser à tout moment._ " ["Necesito ejercer un mejor control sobre mis emociones. Soy como una bomba de relojería, papá. Podría estallar en cualquier momento."]

" _Aucun guerrier est parfait, mon fils. Au début, j'avais aussi un caractère volatil. Mais c'est quelque chose de typique de la jeunesse, il est corrigé avec le temps._ " ["Ningún guerrero es perfecto, hijo. Al principio, yo también tenía un carácter voluble. Pero eso es algo propio de la juventud, se corrige con el tiempo."]

Antoine mira a su padre con rostro serio.

" _Papa, ne commencez pas à fulminer contre les jeunes._ " ["Papá, no empieces a despotricar en contra de los jóvenes."]

Armand se vuelve hacia su hijo. " _Hé! ne me confonde pas avec le Roi Maximilien! Je reconnais aussi les aspects positifs de cette étape de la vie._ " ["¡Eh! ¡No me confundas con el Rey Maximiliano! También reconozco aspectos positivos de esa etapa de la vida."]

" _Ah oui? Pouvez-vous citer un aspect positif?_ " ["¿Ah, sí? ¿Podés mencionarme alguno?"]

" _La vitalité, une grande détermination... Ce sont deux choses très importantes._ " ["Vitalidad, una gran determinación... Esas son dos cosas muy importantes."]

Padre e hijo vuelven a quedar en silencio, mirando el paisaje.

" _Parlant de mon comportement, je devrais parler à ma petite amie._ " ["Hablando de mi comportamiento, debería hablar con mi novia."]

" _Bien, qu'attendez-vous? Allez et gagnez l'amour de Bunnie à nouveau!_ " ["Pues, ¿Qué estás esperando? ¡Ve a ganarte el amor de Bunnie otra vez!"]

Antoine se pone de pie y empieza a alejarse del banco. " _N'exagère pas. Nous n'avons pas encore terminé officiellement notre relation._ " ["No exageres. Aún no hemos terminado oficialmente nuestra relación."]

" _Bunnie et vous n'avez toujours pas de relation officielle, Antoine._ " ["Bunnie y vos aún no tienen ninguna relación oficial, Antoine."]

El coyote joven empieza a reirse, mientras se va del parque caminando. " _Tu as raison._ " ["Tenés razón."]

* * *

 _TOC-TOC_

"¡¿Quién es?!" pregunta Bunnie, mientras se peina frente a un espejo.

" _C'est moi, Antoine. Dejame entrar, s'il vous plait."_ dice el soldado desde detrás de la puerta, hablando en forma lastimera.

"¡Por supuesto que podés entrar!" contesta la chica cyborg, intrigada por el tono usado por su novio.

Antoine abre la puerta y entra lentamente en la cabaña de su novia. "Espero no estar molestándote."

"Antoine, vos sabés que sos bienvenido en mi casa." Bunnie deja el peine y se dirige al coyote. "¿Sucede algo malo?"

"¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"No es nada. Pasa que suenas... raro."

El joven soldado guarda silencio por un rato.

"Iré al grano: quiero disculparme por la forma en que me he comportado mientras buscábamos a Jack Rabbit."

"Antoine..."

"Lo sé: debo controlarme a mí mismo. En cualquier momento, puedo quedar fuera de control, y cuando eso suceda, podría hacer algo que yo no haría normalmente... Podría hacerte daño..." La voz del coyote empieza a agrietarse.

"No quiero ser un monstruo, Bunnie. Si yo te hiciera daño por haberme salido de control, jamás me lo perdonaría..."

Bunnie apoya una mano en su hombro. "Antoine, está todo bien. Sé que no me harías daño, sos mejor que otros hombres."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Lo sé porque, a diferencia de muchos de ellos, vos reconocés que podés salirte de control y hacerme daño, y me lo advertís, además de intentar evitarlo. Otros hombres no lo hacen, y cuando alguno de ellos golpea a su novia o esposa, él la culpa a ella por haberlo provocado."

Luego de escuchar las palabras de aliento de Bunnie, Antoine hace una media sonrisa.

"Esa es la principal razón." continúa Bunnie. "La otra razón es el hecho de que, si alguien me golpeara, yo sería capaz de producirle un traumatismo contuso con solamente una cachetada."

El coyote traga saliva. "Lo tendré en cuenta, _ma chérie_."

* * *

"Tengo algo que mostrarles." le dice Rosemary a Amadeus, Tails y Fiona.

Los miembros de la Familia Prower, incluyendo la novia de Tails, están sentados alrededor de una mesa. Habían terminado de comer fideos tallarines con salsa boloñesa y queso rallado. Rosemary se levanta de la mesa y se va, regresando luego con una caja en sus manos.

"El Comandante Tower vino aquí anteayer al anochecer, y va a partir hacia Central City hoy a la misma hora. Me encontré con él en medio del camino, y me dio todo esto. No es una presentación muy elegante, pero sigue teniendo validez."

A continuación, la zorra adulta abre la caja y le entrega a su marido un pequeño recipiente rectangular, con una medalla en su interior, y dos papeles enrollados, similares a diplomas.

"Esto es para vos, _mi Coronel_."

Amadeus agarra uno de los rollos, lo abre y empieza a leerlo. El papel tiene la insignia de GUN grabada en él.

 _Nos, las Unidades Guardianas de las Naciones, en cumplimiento de los pedidos de João Falcão, Presidente de la Federación Unida, del Comandante Abraham Tower, Jefe del Estado Mayor Conjunto, y de los miembros de la Asamblea Federal de los Estados que conforman nuestra nación, le otorgamos a usted, Amadeus Prower, Coronel del Real Ejército de Acorn y Miembro Honorario de nuestra organización, la Cruz de Caballero de la Cruz de Acero, como recompensa por las exitosas planificaciones de la Operación de Liberación de Mercia, de la Operación de Intervención en el Gran Desierto, y de los sistemas de defensa aérea de nuestros aliados del Reino de Acorn._

En la caja rectangular que acompaña al rollo, hay una cruz pattée con brazos en forma cóncava. La cruz tiene un borde de color rojo, otro borde blanco dentro de él, y el interior pintado de un color azul de un tono oscuro y algo grisáceo, con la insignia de GUN -una letra G rodeada de un par de laureles- pintada en color blanco en el centro. También hay una cinta cuya disposición de colores -franjas iguales de azul, granate y azul- imita a la bandera de la Federación Unida, y que está unida a la cruz a través de una pequeña pieza metálica con la forma de una letra K -la inicial de "Knight" ["Caballero"]-. Junto a la Cruz de Caballero de la Cruz de Acero, hay un pasador o cinta de servicio, con los colores dispuestos de la misma forma que en la bandera de la Federación Unida, con el agregado de una letra K blanca en el centro de la franja central granate.

"¿Y qué dice el otro rollo, papá?"

Ante la pregunta de Tails, el nuevo Caballero de la Cruz de Acero abre el otro rollo y empieza a leerlo.

 _Nos, las Unidades Guardianas de las Naciones, en cumplimiento de los reglamentos militares vigentes y del pedido expreso del Jefe del Estado Mayor Conjunto, el Comandante Abraham Tower, le otorgamos a usted, Amadeus Prower, Miembro Honorario de nuestra organización y Coronel del Real Ejército de Acorn, el rango de Mariscal de Campo, el cual será válido siempre que sea requerida su participación en futuras operaciones de las Unidades Guardianas de las Naciones. Es destacable el hecho de que usted es el primer extranjero que es Miembro Honorario y se le otorga un rango militar perteneciente al Cuerpo de Jefes._

" _Glückwünsche, Generalfeldmarschall._ " ["Felicitaciones, Mariscal de Campo."] dice Fiona.

" _Vielen Dank, Fräulein._ " ["Muchas gracias, señorita."]

A continuación, Amadeus ata a su cuello la Cruz de Caballero de la Cruz de Acero, llevándola ahora al lado de la Cruz del Mérito de Acorn.

"También nos ha dado a cada uno varias Medallas a la Valentía. Hay algunas de Bronce y otras de Plata."

A continuación, Rosemary muestra varias medallas de ambos tipos. Las Medallas de Bronce a la Valentía constan de una estrella de cinco puntas hecha de bronce, rodeada por un par de laureles del mismo material; cada medalla está suspendida de una cinta blanca, con bordes finos de color granate, y con una fina franja azul oscura con bordes granates en el centro; cada condecoración está acompañada por un pasador con el mismo esquema de colores que la cinta de suspensión; las repeticiones se marcan en forma de barras en las cintas de suspensión, y en forma de racimos de hojas de roble en los pasadores. Las Medallas de Plata a la Valentía son iguales a sus equivalentes de bronce en casi todos sus aspectos, con las diferencias de que las medallas en sí, incluyendo la estrella y los laureles, están hechas de plata, y tanto las cinta de suspensión como los pasadores tienen un esquema de colores distinto: azul oscuro, con una fina línea granate en cada costado y una gruesa franja granate-blanco-granate en el centro.

"Por la liberación de Mercia, nos dieron: una Medalla de Bronce para el _Mariscal de Campo_ ; una de Bronce para mí; una de Bronce para Tails; una de Bronce para Fiona; una de Bronce para Bunnie, y una de Plata para Antoine, por luchar personalmente contra el Alto Sheriff y contra Mordred Hood. Por la campaña en el Gran Desierto, nos dieron: una de Plata para Amadeus, por ir a luchar junto con los soldados en la primera línea; una de Plata para mí, una de Plata para Fiona, y una de Plata para Bunnie, por la infiltración en Sandblast City y la desactivación del escudo; una de Bronce para Tails, por la misión en la Refinería "Oil Ocean"; una de Plata para Antoine, y una de Bronce para el General Armand D'Coolette. Además, Antoine, Bunnie, Armand y Tails recibieron una Medalla de Bronce cada uno, por haber vencido a Jack Rabbit. También los miembros del Equipo Oscuro recibieron varias medallas, pero eso se mantiene como un Secreto de Estado, obviamente."

Rosemary empieza a distribuir las medallas, reservando las destinadas a Antoine, Bunnie y Armand.

"Estas medallas harán juego con mi Real Cruz Roja." dice Fiona, mientras se pone las dos medallas en el lado izquierdo del pecho.

"¿Tu Real Cruz Roja?" pregunta Amadeus.

"Es un premio otorgado por servicios en Enfermería Militar, papá."

"Sí, lo conozco, hijo. ¿Acaso fuiste enfermera, Fiona?"

"Así es. Técnicamente, era la médica de campo de los CLK, antes de... irme. Después, cuando volví, Tails consiguió un puesto de trabajo para mí, como enfermera en el hospital del Dr. Quack, y luego también volví a ser médica de campo. En recompensa por mis servicios, recibí la Real Cruz Roja de Acorn."

A continuación, Fiona saca la Real Cruz Roja de su bolsillo y se la pone en el lado izquierdo del pecho, más arriba que sus Medallas de GUN a la Valentía. La medalla es una cruz pattée de brazos triangulares, hecha de oro y pintada de rojo, con las palabras "Fidem" ["Fe"], "Spero" ["Esperanza"] y "Caritas" ["Caridad"] escritas en los brazos superior, izquierdo y derecho respectivamente, el número 3073 -año en que el Rey Silvano creó la medalla- escrito en el brazo inferior, y un medallón con el monograma real del Rey Max -monarca reinante cuando la medalla fue entregada- en el centro. La Real Cruz Roja cuelga de una cinta de color azul grisáceo con bordes rojos gruesos.

"Jamás olvidaré la reacción de Sally cuando me vio con la medalla."

* * *

Hace casi un año, tres meses antes del regreso del matrimonio Prower a Mobius...

Es un mediodía soleado en Knothole, lo cual es raro en un día de invierno como ese. Fiona y Tails caminan por la plaza central, discretamente agarrados de la mano, llevando ella la Real Cruz Roja de Acorn. En el camino, se cruzan con la princesa Sally.

"¡Buen día, princesa!" saluda Fiona, sonriente. "¿Está aprovechando el sol?"

Sally mira la medalla en el lado izquierdo del pecho de Fiona. Está incrédula.

"¿ _Tía Sally_? ¿Sucede algo malo?" pregunta Tails.

"No, no pasa nada, Tails..." contesta la ardilla, casi tartamudeando. "¿Me esperan un segundo, por favor?"

"Por supuesto." contesta la zorra roja.

Sally se retira, caminando rápidamente hacia el Gran Bosque, hasta estar fuera de la vista de los aldeanos.

"Algo raro está sucediendo con tu jefa." le dice Fiona a Tails. "Siempre suceden estas cosas cuando se encuentra conmigo."

" _ **¡NNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!"**_

A Fiona y a Tails se les ponen los pelos de punta cuando escuchan a Sally gritar furiosamente desde el Gran Bosque, haciendo que una bandada de _flickies_ salga volando repentinamente de las copas de los árboles.

" _ **¡Hija de p***! ¡Zorra de m*****! ¡Vos y tu p*** medalla!"**_

* * *

"Un grito tan fuerte como ese es difícil de olvidar." dice Tails.

 _TOC-TOC_

"¡¿Quién es?!" pregunta Rosemary.

" _Nosotros."_ dicen Antoine y Bunnie simultáneamente, desde detrás de la puerta.

" _Y yo."_ dice Armand.

"¡Entren! ¡Tengo algo para darles!"

El trío entra a la cabaña, y Rosemary les da sus medallas correspondientes a los tres recién llegados.

Junto con sus dos Medallas de Plata y su Medalla de Bronce propias, Antoine agarra las dos Medallas de Bronce de Armand, las mira, y luego mira a su padre, quien capta esa mirada.

"Lamento decirle, _madame_ Prower, que debo rechazar las dos Medallas de Bronce." dice Armand. "Me entregaré a la justicia."

Los otros seis se quedan mirándolo, aunque no están sorprendidos. Rosemary sabía sobre los crímenes de guerra de Armand al igual que su esposo, y Tails le había contado a Fiona acerca de esto.

"De acuerdo. Es su decisión, General." contesta la madre de Tails.

"Además, soy un robiano, por lo que soy más resistente a los ataques en comparación con cualquier otro mobiano. El guerrero mobiano de cuerpo orgánico, incluyendo al soldado raso, es más valiente que alguien como yo, que fue a pelear aprovechando el hecho de tener un cuerpo más resistente. Es más justo que reciban las Medallas ustedes, e incluso que las reciban los soldados rasos que están bajo mis órdenes."

"Así se habla, General." dice Tails.

"¡Oh, casi me olvidaba de algo!" Rosemary interviene. "Escuché que el príncipe Elías ha sido encontrado, y regresará hoy a las 14:00 Hs."

Tails, Fiona, Antoine y Bunnie arquean sus cejas, mirando a Rosemary. Amadeus y Armand están asombrados, pero su reacción no es tan evidente como los cuatro jóvenes.

"¿Quién es Elías?" pregunta Fiona.

"Creo que nos hemos olvidado de contarles eso: Sally tiene un hermano, que se llama Elías y es unos cuatro años mayor que ella; ella tiene 17, y él tiene 21, si mis cálculos son correctos." dice el zorro veterano de guerra. "De todas formas, no sabía que iba a regresar. Poco después de iniciarse la Gran Guerra, todos lo habíamos dado por muerto, incluyendo el Rey Max."

* * *

A las 12:30 Hs., un _jet_ aterriza en la pista del recién inaugurado aeropuerto de Nueva Mobotropolis, bautizado con el nombre del Rey Federico Acorn. Una vez detenido el _jet_ , la puerta se abre, y una familia de ardillas mobianas baja por la escalera. El marido es pelirrojo y lleva un uniforme del Real Ejército de Acorn y una capa roja; la esposa tiene cabello castaño y lleva un viejo vestido de color lila, y además tiene a una niña bebé en sus brazos.

Lady Alicia, Reina Consorte de Acorn, aparece para recibir a la familia, corre emocionada y a punto de llorar.

"¡Elías, hijo mío! ¡Volviste!"

"¡Mamá!"

Elías corre hacia su madre y la abraza, mientras ambos son observados por su esposa.

* * *

En el Nuevo Castillo de Acorn, el Comandante Tower está esperando en la sala del trono. Mientras tanto, el General Armand D'Coolette se hace presente allí.

"General, ¿Está listo?"

" _Oui_ , _monsieur_. Merezco que me juzguen por mis aberrantes crímenes."

"Esto no suele pasar, debo decirlo. Usualmente, un genocida siempre afirma ser inocente de sus crímenes, o intenta justificarlos. ¿Se puede saber por qué usted está haciendo esto?"

" _Monsieur le commandant_ , es un asunto complicado-"

" _¡Comandante Tower!"_

Tower y Armand se vuelven hacia otra puerta, y ven al Rey Max.

"Su Majestad, creí que usted estaría recibiendo a su hijo, el Príncipe Elías." dice Tower.

"Tenía planeado reencontrarme con él más tarde. Estaba muy ocupado con los asuntos burocráticos en este momento."

"Ok, si usted lo dice..."

" _Votre Majesté_ , supongo que usted está aquí por el asunto de mi rendición y mi juicio." Armand interviene.

"Así es, viejo amigo. Legalmente, debes ser juzgado en mi Reino, dado que sos un súbdito mío."

Armand está confundido. " _Mon Roi_ , cometí crímenes contra los Overlander, y ese pueblo fue integrado dentro del pueblo de la Federación Unida, nación que también heredó la personalidad jurídica de, entre otros estados, el Overland. Por lo tanto, técnicamente, debería ser juzgado por la Suprema Corte Federal de aquella nación, no por la Corte Real de Acorn."

El Rey se mantiene mirando, en forma inexpresiva, al General D'Coolette, y luego camina hacia él y pone una mano en su hombro. "Armand, ¿Podemos hablar un momento?"

Guiado por el Rey, Armand empieza a alejarse de Tower.

"Armand, no sé a qué estás jugando..." dice el Rey, susurrando. "... pero si sos juzgado por mi Corte, puedo lograr que ellos se den cuenta de que sos inocente. Esos Overlander muertos fueron sólo... _daños colaterales_ de la Gran Guerra."

Armand abre sus ojos robóticos al máximo.

"Puedo asegurarte que, si tu juicio se realiza aquí, serás absuelto-"

"¿ _Quoi_?" Armand, sorprendido e indignado, interrumpe al Rey. "¿Qué dijiste que eran las muertes de esos civiles Overlander inocentes? ¿ _Daños colaterales_? No, lo que hice fueron crímenes de guerra de una enorme gravedad, y deben ser castigados."

El coyote robiano se aleja, caminando hacia Abraham Tower.

"Insisto, _monsieur_ : quiero ser juzgado en su país."

El Comandante le da un acta a Armand, la cual él firma, dejando constancia de su rendición. Mientras tanto, el Jefe del Estado Mayor Conjunto de GUN hace una seña con su mano a dos agentes suyos que estaban esperando en la entrada principal. Sin que el robiano oponga ninguna resistencia, uno de los agentes procede a abrir una tapa en su pecho metálico, revelando el anillo de poder cuya energía lo mantiene funcional; el otro agente lleva algo parecido a una cubeta llena de agua, especialmente hecha para conservar el anillo de poder sin que pierda su energía.

"Esperen un momento." dice Armand.

* * *

En los ojos del General D'Coolette, aparecen una serie de letras blancas, superpuestas sobre la pantalla, en tonos rojos.

 _CREANDO COPIA DE SEGURIDAD DE LA MEMORIA..._

* * *

A continuación, Armand se acerca al Rey.

"No te preocupes por mi, _Votre Majesté_. No seré condenado a la pena de muerte."

"¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso?"

" _Premier_ : no hay pena de muerte en la Federación Unida. _Deuxième_ : aunque hubiera pena de muerte, me entregué voluntariamente y reconocí que he cometido una monstruosidad, así que seguramente serían indulgentes conmigo. _Troisième et dernier_ , lo más importante: ambos sabemos que vos también impulsaste a los soldados a cometer crímenes de guerra, e hiciste eso en una forma aun más explícita, ordenando eso también a mí y a los demás jerarcas de tu Real Ejército."

El Rey Max empieza a ponerse nervioso, mientras Armand sonríe confiado.

"Puedo asegurártelo: yo caeré, y vos caerás conmigo, _mon vieil ami_."

Luego de hablar con Max, el viejo líder militar se aleja de él, manteniendo aún su sonrisa.

* * *

En los ojos de Armand, vuelve a aparecer una inscripción.

 _COPIA DE SEGURIDAD GUARDADA._

Luego, él extrae el anillo de poder de su pecho por la fuerza, mientras la pantalla se apaga.

* * *

Armand se desploma y cae al suelo cuando se rompe su conexión con su fuente de energía. Los agentes de GUN guardan el anillo de poder y proceden a levantar el cuerpo temporalmente inerte de su prisionero. Como ya es obvio, los dos agentes y el Comandante Tower se ven obligados a unir fuerzas para levantar aquel cuerpo metálico.

Mientras Tower y sus agentes se llevan a Armand, el Rey se queda mirando al robiano que se aleja. Cuando está solo, el líder del Reino de Acorn gruñe y patea una silla que estaba cerca. Esta vez, la silla se va volando unos diez metros, y él no experimenta cansancio de ningún tipo.

* * *

Geoffrey St. John, el zorrillo mobiano que lidera el nuevo Real Servicio Secreto que se creó después de la caída de Robotnik, camina por los pasillos de Nuevo Castillo de Acorn. Tiene el pelaje corporal de colores negro y blanco, típico de un zorrillo, y su cabello en la cabeza es blanco; lleva un uniforme consistente en: una correa de color morado, dispuesta en forma diagonal sobre su hombro izquierdo; un cinturón con varias armas, utensilios y aparatos electrónicos; un guante, también de color morado y con una ballesta, en su mano derecha; botas del mismo color, y un pañuelo verde atado alrededor del cuello.

De pronto, un pequeño aparato electrónico en su cinturón empieza a vibrar. Geoffrey se oculta en una habitación de servicio, y cuando nadie lo ve, agarra el aparato, revelando un teléfono celular.

"Aquí, Geoffrey St. John." dice el zorrillo, con cierto acento australiano en su voz.

" _Necesito que me hagas un favor, Aprendiz."_ Una voz ronca suena en el celular. _"Armand D'Coolette va a testificar sobre los crímenes de guerra cometidos contra los Overlander en la Gran Guerra, y existe la posibilidad de que él culpe a Maximiliano Acorn por lo sucedido. Quiero que lo vigiles y me mantengas informado."_

El zorrillo empieza a dudar de lo que acaba de escuchar. " _Lord_ Naugus, no quiero ofenderlo, pero eso no tiene ningún sentido. Si Maximiliano es encontrado culpable, usted podría acceder al trono. Después de todo, su hijo Elías es joven e inexperto, y no serviría como sucesor de su padre."

" _Se supone que yo tengo la experiencia y que vos me obedecés. ¿No es eso cierto, Geoffrey?"_

"Lo... lo entiendo, mi Lord, y para que conste, sigo siendo leal a usted y creo que usted sería un mejor gobernante que los miembros de la Casa de Acorn, pero-"

" _Además, ¿No harías lo que fuera para que haya un gobernante verdaderamente capacitado en tu país? ¿No harías lo que fuera para vengar a tu padre Ian o a tu esposa Hershey?"_

Geoffrey se mantiene en silencio, cerrando sus ojos y respirando hondo.

"Sí, mi Lord, usted tiene toda la razón. Haré lo que usted ordene. _Ave IXIS_."

" _Ave IXIS."_

* * *

" _¡¿TENGO UN HERMANO Y NUNCA ME LO DIJERON?!"_

Son las 14:00 Hs. en el restaurante del tío de Sonic, Sir Charles Hedgehog, alias "el Tío Chuck". Desde el baño de mujeres, suena la voz de Sally, quien está discutiendo con su madre, Lady Alicia.

Mientras tanto, Elías y su familia están reunidos con Sonic, Rotor, una eriza rosa con un vestido rojo y que se llama Amy Rose, los equidnas Knuckles y Julie-Su, y los CLA; estos últimos están luciendo todas sus condecoraciones, y en el caso de las Medallas de Bronce y de Plata a la Valentía, llevan sólo una medalla de cada tipo, señalando las repeticiones en forma de racimos de hojas de roble en las cintas. Además, Tails y Bunnie tienen la Medalla de la Resistencia contra Robotnik: una pieza circular de oro con un dibujo rojo de dos fusiles cruzados, que pende de una cinta de colores naranja y negro en forma de rayas verticales, y que fue entregada a todos los miembros de la Resistencia, tanto del Reino de Acorn como de otros países de Mobius, luego de la derrota de Robotnik; Antoine también había recibido la medalla y solía mostrarla en muchas ocasiones, incluyendo algunas veces en la calle, pero cuando decidió ser alumno de los padres de Tails, dejó de llevarla, incluso en los eventos oficiales.

Mientras todos hablan, la música suena en el restaurante.

[ **Banda Sonora:** _Smoke on the water_ – **Deep Purple** ]

"No sé si lo has notado, Julie-Su..." dice Amy. "... pero esto me recuerda a las discusiones entre vos y Rouge por la supuesta infidelidad de Knux."

"No me lo recuerdes." dicen Julie-Su y Knuckles al unísono, mirándose entre ellos después.

"Bueno... Se nota que ustedes dos están hechos el uno para el otro." agrega Bunnie. "Con semejante sincronización..."

"¡Qué medallas, amigos!" le dice Sonic a los CLA, señalando sus medallas mientras come un _chili-dog_ , un pancho con salsa de chile, la debilidad del "Héroe de Mobius".

"¿De dónde las han sacado?" pregunta el erizo azul.

"El Comandante Tower nos las ha otorgado personalmente, Sonic." dice Rosemary.

"Así es." agrega Antoine, sacando pecho y tomando un porte militar exagerado, haciendo todo en forma intencionada. "Estas medallas... fueron entregadas a nosotros... por actos de la más conspicua gallardía..."

Sonic intenta contener la risa, pero Tails se da cuenta.

"¡Hey, Sonic! No es fácil que GUN le dé a una sola persona dos Medallas de Plata a la Valentía."

El erizo azul recupera la compostura... o lo intenta, por lo menos. "Ok, respeto que les hayan dado esas medallas, sinceramente."

"De todas formas, aún estamos esperando que el Rey Max nos dé una Cruz del Mérito a cada uno." dice Fiona. "O una tercera barra de repetición, en el caso del padre de Tails."

"A mí, ya me deben la Cruz del Mérito con cinco barras de repetición incluidas." agrega Tails.

"¿Qué clase de cosas has hecho, Miles Prower?¿Por qué creés que merecés esa condecoración?" pregunta Megan, la ardilla mobiana que es esposa del Príncipe Elías. Al dirigirse a Tails, ella lo hace con un tono un poco infantilizante, lo cual incomoda al zorro de dos colas y también molesta a su novia.

"¿Acaso usted no escuchó hablar de alguien apodado "Tails"?" pregunta Fiona.

"¿Tails?¿No sos vos el niño que acompaña a Sonic en sus hazañas?"

"¡Ja!" Tails hace una breve risa sardónica, y mira a los demás. "El niño que acompaña a Sonic en _sus_ hazañas. ¿Escucharon eso todos ustedes?"

"¿Qué?¿No es eso cierto?"

"Bueno..." Sonic interviene. "Para ser justos, Tails es-"

"Un grandioso inventor, mecánico, científico, combatiente por la libertad, héroe y camarada." Antoine interrumpe a Sonic, recitando todos los atributos de su compañero de armas, usando un tono de voz solemne. "Los únicos comparables con él serían sus padres Amadeus y Rosemary, su novia Fiona, y mi novia Bunnie, por supuesto." El coyote abraza a la chica cyborg al terminar de hablar.

"Antoine, ¿Por qué hacés esto?" pregunta Sonic, fingiendo estar molesto.

"¿ _Quoi_? No hice nada malo."

"Me interrumpiste."

"Es cierto, Antoine. Eso estuvo muy mal..." dice Tails, acercándose a su oído discretamente después. "Eso estuvo excelente, _camarada_." le susurra.

El joven soldado sonríe, y luego continúa hablando. "También he escuchado que las damas lo consideran "el más guapo, inteligente, respetuoso, simpático y fuerte novio que una mujer podría tener". De hecho, antiguamente, yo le tenía envidia a Sonic, pero ahora, le tengo más envidia a este niño."

Todos se ríen de la última frase, incluyendo Tails y el mismo Antoine.

"Ok, perdón por lo que dije, Tails. No sabía que hicieras tantas cosas." dice Megan, hablándole a Tails como a un adulto ahora.

Mentras tanto, Sonic es el único que está serio... o parece estar serio, al menos.

"Amigos, dejemos en paz a Miles "Casanova" Prower y cambiemos de tema: ¿Qué es esa cruz rara que tiene el Coronel Prower en su cuello, junto con la Cruz del Mérito?" pregunta el velocista.

"Es una Cruz de Acero. Más exactamente, una Cruz de Caballero de la Cruz de Acero." contesta Amadeus. "Cuando alguien idea una estrategia militar exitosa o realiza un acto meritorio, le dan la Cruz de Acero de Segunda Clase, y cada vez que vuelve a ser digno de recibir la condecoración, lo ascienden de categoría. Yo elaboré estrategias militares exitosas en tres ocasiones distintas: la liberación de Mercia, el sometimiento de los rebeldes en el Gran Desierto, y la defensa de los aldeanos de Knothole mientras realizaban el éxodo. Por lo tanto, decidieron saltear las Cruces de Acero de Segunda y Primera Clase, y darme directamente una Cruz de Caballero simple. Aún hay unas cinco categorías más, superiores a esta."

"Qué interesante..." dice Sonic, con tono aburrido. "Ustedes seis saben que no podrán llevar medallas de países extranjeros en ceremonias oficiales del Rey Max."

"¿Por qué no?" pregunta Fiona.

"Por un nuevo Decreto Real."

"Si usted, Sonic, cree que mostrar estas medallas de GUN es un atrevimiento demasiado grande..." dice Amadeus. "... entonces podría presentarme con las charreteras del rango de Mariscal de Campo de GUN, a ver qué opina el Rey."

Sonic se queda en silencio por unos segundos. "¿Mariscal de Campo? Ese rango ya no existe."

"En la Federación Unida, sí."

"Pero ustedes son sólo Miembros Honorarios, y ni siquiera son ciudadanos de ese país." Rotor interviene.

"No me gusta presumir, pero la realidad es que soy el primero de la historia que, siendo precisamente un Miembro Honorario de GUN extranjero, ha recibido un rango del Cuerpo de Jefes, es decir, el rango de Coronel u otro superior a ese."

De pronto, la discusión de Sally con su madre en el baño vuelve a captar la atención de los presentes en el restaurante.

" _Vos y papá son los peores padres que podría haber tenido."_

" _Pero, hija..."_

" _Sin peros, mamá. Ninguno de ustedes dos tiene la autoridad moral para hablar de estas cosas. Ni siquiera se han casado por amor, sino por la opinión de una fuente de agua mágica cuya credibilidad no podía ser confirmada."_

" _Vos también cometiste errores, como al maltratar a Antoine."_

" _Mamá, no empieces a mezclar cosas de diferentes temas. No me importa lo que pudo haber dicho la Fuente de Todo, no me voy a casar con él, aunque sí lo voy a respetar como miembro de mi equipo."_

Antoine se sorprende por lo que escuchó. "¿La Fuente de Todo decía que yo debía casarme con la Princesa Sally?"

"Ok, esto es el fin del mundo." dice Tails.

"De todas formas..." Sonic se dirige al Príncipe Elías. "¿Qué fue de su vida, Príncipe? Creo que merezco saber un poco sobre mi futuro cuñado."

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Usted es el novio de mi hermana?"

"¿Hay algo malo?"

"¡Al contrario! Yo y mi esposa hemos escuchado mucho sobre usted. Es bueno saber que mi hermana tenga a alguien como Sonic Hedgehog en su vida."

"Príncipe Elías..." Tails interviene. "No todo lo que brilla es oro. Sí, él se toma la molestia de tratar medianamente bien a una dama, pero en cuanto a racionalidad, madurez, sensatez y ese tipo de cosas, el "Héroe de Mobius" deja mucho que desear. Créame, lo conozco bien."

"Tails, ¿Por qué hacés esto?" Sonic protesta ante los dichos de su amigo.

"De hecho, usted, Príncipe, acaba de arreglar un problema que teníamos. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si usted no hubiera aparecido, el Rey Max hubiera muerto, Sally hubiera sido la única sucesora disponible y Sonic hubiera estado casado con ella? Sally habría sido la nueva Reina, y Sonic habría asumido como el nuevo Rey por matrimonio, sin tener ningún mérito excepto como héroe. El problema con Sonic es que, aunque sepa motivar a la gente y a los soldados, no sabe pensar con su cabeza fría, no es muy hábil en cuanto a analizar una situación y planificar estrategias, ya sea en el ámbito militar o en cualquier otro ámbito, y es especialmente rencoroso y caprichoso." Mientras Tails habla, Sonic empieza a fastidiarse. "Si usted no me cree, observe sus discusiones con Antoine: Sonic discute con él hasta el punto de que ambos parecieran estar casados."

"¡TAILS!" Sonic y Antoine gritan al unísono.

"Perdón, Antoine.

"¡Hey, hermano! ¿Qué hay de mí?" Esta vez, Sonic es el único que protesta.

"Lo que quiero decir, Elías, es que usted seguramente sería mejor que Sonic en el cargo de Rey. Usted no ha vivido en el lujo de un castillo, ni tampoco ha sido un héroe de fama mundial, por lo que usted conoce mejor el mundo real y no tiene los delirios y vicios que sí tienen _otros_." Al terminar de hablar, Tails hace sutiles movimientos con la cabeza y con los ojos, señalando a Sonic.

"Además, Príncipe, queremos hacerle unas propuestas." Rosemary interviene en la conversación de su hijo con el Príncipe. "Supongo que usted está al tanto de la Apertura Democrática en Mercia."

"Sí, estoy al tanto de eso, y estaba considerando la posibilidad de realizar algo parecido. Pero aún debo pensar en muchas cosas: en lo que haré de ahora en adelante, en Sally, en Megan, en nuestra hija Alexis... y también sería bueno que recorriera un poco el Reino de Acorn. Así que atenderé los asuntos de gobierno y de la sucesión del trono en otro momento."

Se escucha una puerta abriéndose en forma repentina: la puerta del baño de mujeres. Sally se está marchando rápidamente del restaurante del "Tío Chuck".

"Hermana, esperame..."

Cuando Elías intenta hablar, Sally ya ha salido, caminando rumbo al Nuevo Castillo de Acorn. El Príncipe se queda mirando la puerta de salida del restaurante, y suspira.

"Esto no será fácil."

Megan pone una mano sobre su hombro, mientras la niña bebé, Alexis, se acerca y agarra el hocico de la ardilla macho.

* * *

 **Glosario:**

 **Pensar con la cabeza fría** : pensar una situación en forma objetiva, fría y racional, sin se influenciado por las emociones, los sentimientos, lo subjetivo, ya sea de uno mismo o de otros.

 **Pancho** : perro caliente.

 **Infantilizante** : forma de hablarle a alguien como si fuera un niño, o de una manera que niega su madurez en edad o experiencia.


	11. Crónicas del niño dorado, Parte 1

_**Antoine D'Coolette y los Combatientes por la Libertad Alternativos.**_

 _ **Episodio Segundo: Misión Diplomática.**_

 _Capítulo 7: Crónicas del niño dorado, Parte 1._

Son las 22:00 en Nueva Mobotropolis. El canto de los grillos es bastante notorio y fácil de escuchar.

Tails entra a su taller, reconstruido al igual que las cabañas de todos los ex-aldeanos de Knothole. Él está llevando a Fiona en sus brazos, al estilo de novia, efectuando un gran esfuerzo físico. Ella viste una camisa rosa y un pantalón corto de _jean_ , estando ambas prendas ajustadas.

"Miles, no es necesario que cargues conmigo. Puedo caminar por mi cuenta."

"Pero... Ok, como quieras."

El zorro de dos colas deja que Fiona tome contacto con el suelo y se ponga de pie. Una vez que la soltó, él deja caer su cuerpo sobre un sillón, descansando sus brazos.

"Tuvimos una tarde genial, ¿Verdad, Fiona?"

La zorra roja había ido a una habitación, y ahora sale únicamente con una bata, sin llevar ni siquiera ropa interior debajo de ella.

"No hay lugar a dudas. Has sido muy valiente al activar un reproductor de música portátil y ponerte a cantar frente a mí."

"¿Y qué opinás de mis dotes como cantante?"

"Opino que, con un poco de práctica, esa tal Songoose te tendría envidia."

Fiona se sienta sobre Tails, envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y enfrentándose a él.

"Fiona, tengo los brazos cansados. Me encantaría hacer _eso_ contigo, pero no creo que esté en condiciones adecuadas."

"No te preocupes por eso. Yo me ocuparé de todo."

"¿Estás segura?"

Fiona empieza a abrir su bata.

"Miles, siempre será un placer hacer _eso_ contigo."

" _Hijo, perdón por despertarte, pero- ¡¿Qué m*****...?!"_

Fiona y Tails miran la puerta del taller, y encuentran allí a Amadeus Prower, mirando estupefacto. Fiona se cubre con su bata inmediatamente, asustada por la situación.

Poco después, Rosemary también aparece, y ella también queda sorprendida por esto.

"No otra vez..." dice un Tails fastidiado.

"Lo siento, hijo." dice el Coronel. "Dejaremos que sigan con lo suyo."

"De todas formas, recuerdo que ustedes debían contarme qué sucedió entre ustedes." dice su esposa. "Cuando terminen con... sus asuntos, hablaremos."

"Probablemente, terminemos a las 7:00 Hs. de la mañana del día siguiente." contesta Tails, para sorpresa de Fiona.

"Ok, mañana hablaremos al respecto."

* * *

Al día siguiente...

Tails se encuentra sentado sobre su cama, y su madre está sentada en una silla frente a él. Mientras tanto, Fiona se encuentra en el baño junto a aquella habitación.

"Te aviso, mamá, que esta será una historia bastante larga."

"Tengo tiempo de sobra."

"De acuerdo, aquí vamos..."

* * *

Hace más de un año, seis meses antes del regreso del Sr. y la Sra. Prower...

Tails, usando sus dos colas y cargando algo parecido a una mochila escolar, está sobrevolando Mercia al mediodía, y encuentra a un par de sujetos en un camino: por un lado, un erizo mobiano verde, con una campera de cuero negro y zapatillas deportivas verdes y negras; por otro lado, una zorra mobiana roja, con cabello castaño rojizo peinado en forma de puntas, incluyendo tres grandes mechones de pelo puntiagudos inclinados hacia adelante, y que viste un _top_ y pantalones de cuerina negra, dos cinturones metálicos cruzados en la cadera, y guantes sin dedos; ambos son adolescentes de unos 16 años, y ambos son muy familiares para él. El niño prodigio desciende y se oculta entre los árboles.

"¿Qué están haciendo aquí?" se dice a sí mismo.

De pronto, en la distancia, se ve un grupo de SWAT-bots avanzando hacia aquella pareja. Tails llega a ver que el erizo verde sale corriendo a una velocidad supersónica, dejando a la zorra roja a merced de los SWAT-bots.

En ese momento, Tails no sabe qué hacer: quiere salvar a la zorra, pero él ya la conoce desde antes, y no tiene buenos recuerdos de ella.

"Debo salvarla. Es lo menos que podría hacer."

* * *

La zorra intenta imponer resistencia, destruyendo un par de robots con sus técnicas de artes marciales, pero recibe algunas heridas y golpes, y finalmente es atrapada.

"Suéltenme, carajo..." reclama ella, exhausta.

De pronto, Tails aparece en el cielo, vestido con una serie de piezas de metal que cubren sus manos y antebrazos, sus pies y piernas -excepto muslos-, su pecho y la parte alta de su espalda, y con una malla metálica que recubre el resto de su cuerpo, incluyendo su cabeza y sus dos colas.

El zorro cae sobre un SWAT-bot, aplastando su cabeza con su puño izquierdo cubierto de metal, y luego apunta hacia otro SWAT-bot con su mano derecha abierta, disparando un rayo de luz verde que destruye a la máquina. Después, él gira y usa sus dos colas, cubiertas con la malla metálica, para cortarle los brazos al robot que sostiene a la zorra, quien luego es rápidamente agarrada por Tails, quien levanta vuelo y se lleva a la zorra lejos de allí.

* * *

La zorra se despierta lentamente, y se da cuenta de que está acostada en el piso inferior de una pequeña cama de dos pisos. La habitación donde ella se encuentra es algo más parecido a un altillo, y también es muy modesto: además de la cama, sólo hay una pequeña mesa sujeta a la pared por unos soportes y que tiene una lámpara sobre ella, una silla giratoria frente a la mesa, y una pequeña ventana circular. Según parece, está amaneciendo.

"¿Dónde estoy? Uhhgg... Mi cabeza..." se dice a sí misma.

Finalmente, la zorra intenta volver a descansar, pero Tails aparece en la puerta, llevando una pastilla y un vaso con agua.

("No puede ser...") piensa ella. (De todos los mobianos, justo tiene que atenderme él...")

Tails se acerca lentamente, manteniendo una cara seria, y le ofrece la pastilla y el vaso con agua.

"Esto es ibuprofeno, te ayudará con el dolor de cabeza. Pero supongo que ya lo sabés, habiendo sido enfermera."

La zorra hace una mueca de desprecio, pero no ante el medicamento, sino ante quien se lo da. El zorro de dos colas capta a quién está dirigido ese gesto.

"Por ahora, olvidá lo que pasó entre nosotros, y tomá esto."

Dándose por vencida, ella agarra el medicamento, lo toma junto con el agua, y vuelve a descansar.

"No te preocupes, Fiona. Pronto te recuperarás."

A continuación, Tails sale de la habitación y baja unas escaleras, llegando a su antiguo taller, en Knothole. El lugar está bien iluminado gracias a las ventanas, las paredes están hechas de madera, y un reloj en una de las paredes indica que son las 9:00 Hs. de la mañana. El niño se sienta en una silla y se pone a trabajar en las piezas metálicas que llevaba puestas en Mercia, extrayendo, del centro de la pieza de metal del pecho, un reactor cuántico.

"Parece seguir teniendo mucha energía... Excelente."

En un movimiento, Tails se hace un corte en la mano derecha con una pieza de metal oxidada.

"¡AUCH!" Tails retira la mano inmediatamente, y se saca su guante. "Tendré que cambiármelo."

En su trabajo dentro del taller, Tails suele tener algunos cortes y quemaduras, todas muy leves en general. El zorro ya está acostumbrado, por lo que esto ya le provoca poco dolor, y suele ocultar estas heridas con su pelaje o con sus guantes.

El zorro se lava las manos, se venda la mano derecha, se pone un nuevo guante en él, y continúa trabajando, mientras también piensa.

("Espero no estar repitiendo aquella misma estupidez.")

Unas horas después, a las 13:00 Hs., Fiona, la chica que Tails había rescatado, sale de la habitación y baja por las escaleras.

"Este nerd no ha cambiado en nada." dice ella con desdén, observando el taller, donde ahora todas las cosas están desordenadas y no parece haber nadie.

" _¡Estoy acá, Fiona!"_ La voz de Tails se escucha desde detrás de una puerta.

Fiona se dirige hacia allí, abre la puerta y se encuentra con una lujosa cocina, parecida a la de una revista de decoración y que contrasta con el resto del taller: las paredes y el piso están hechos de hormigón y cubiertos con azulejos blancos, el techo está hecho de losa y su cielorraso está pintado de blanco también, y hay una pequeña mesa circular con una silla en medio de esa cocina, con una pizza grande de mozzarella apoyada en la mesa. Tails está metiendo unos platos en un lavaplatos construido por él mismo.

"Te ruego que me perdones por el desorden en mi taller." dice Tails con tono cordial, sin mirarla a ella. "Sé que es difícil de entender, pero logro trabajar con ese desorden de todas maneras. Es algo así como... un caos organizado. Sí, ese sería el término correcto. Un caos organizado." Luego, se da la vuelta y la mira, sonriente. "Si querés, podés comerte toda la pizza, estoy horneando otra más. Fiona..." Su tono de voz cambia de repente a un tono preocupado. "... realmente necesitás comida, estás muy flaca."

Efectivamente, Fiona se encuentra enfermizamente delgada, su pelaje está deteriorado, e incluso su cara está algo demacrada.

"¿Por qué hacés esto? ¿Qué me hiciste?" pregunta Fiona, con tono desafiante.

"Modestia aparte, te salvé de un pelotón de SWAT-bots enviados por el Alto Sheriff de Snottingham, mientras tu novio Scourge se escapaba."

"Modestia aparte, podría haberlo solucionado yo sola, y ni novio está fuera de la cuestión."

"Respecto a tu novio, ya te advertí cómo era él, y como dice el dicho, "el que avisa, no traiciona". Y volviendo al tema de si podrías haberte salvado por tu cuenta, estoy totalmente en desacuerdo contigo."

"¿Y qué?"

"Decime: ¿Cómo te habrías liberado de esos robots si yo no te hubiera rescatado?"

Fiona titubea por un segundo. "Eso no es asunto tuyo."

"¿Y qué tal si me das una excusa un poco más sólida?"

"¡CÁLLATE!" La zorra finalmente estalla de ira. "¡Yo no te pedí tu ayuda! ¡¿Por qué insistís?! ¡Sos el ser más despreciable que he conocido!"

"¿Acaso soy incluso más despreciable que Robotnik?" pregunta Tails, manteniendo su serenidad.

"¡SÍ!" Fiona se mantiene callada, luego de darse cuenta de lo que dijo. "Me perseguiste sólo porque te habías enamorado de un robot que imitaba la forma y el comportamiento que yo tenía a los diez años. Y ahora estás intentando eso de nuevo."

"Fiona, no te pido que me ames. De hecho, podrías haberme ignorado cuando yo intentaba salir contigo." Tails respira hondo, relajándose. "¿Realmente era necesario que jugaras con mis sentimientos? Podríamos haber sido sólo amigos, y cuando nos traicionaras, por lo menos no me habrías hecho el daño emocional que me hiciste. Ahora, ¿Realmente era necesario que me hicieras daño de esa manera?"

"Tails..." La zorra intenta evadir la pregunta.

"Respondeme. Sólo por esta vez."

La zorra se calla, y baja la cabeza, evitando mirar al pequeño zorro.

"Eso creí." Tails agarra un trapo, se dirige al horno, lo abre y, con la protección del trapo, saca una fuente circular caliente con una pizza grande de mozzarella, llevándose luego la pizza hacia el taller.

("Él tiene razón... Ese estúpido nerd tiene toda la razón...") piensa Fiona.

" _¡AAARRGH!"_

Fiona escucha la voz de Tails, y luego un ruido sordo de algo impactando contra el suelo. Ella se dirige hacia el taller, y encuentra a Tails tirado en el suelo, contorsionándose en forma involuntaria, con el guante de su mano derecha manchado con la sangre de una herida.

"¡Miles!" Fiona corre hacia el niño e intenta controlar sus movimientos, pero no lo logra.

" **¡AAAAAAHHH!"**

"Aguantá, Miles. Buscaré un medicamento."

A continuación, Fiona sale, regresando unos minutos después con una jeringa y una pequeña botella con un suero. La zorra roja llena la jeringa con el contenido de la botella y, con gran precisión a pesar de los espasmos de Tails, introduce el suero en el torrente sanguíneo.

* * *

Unos veinte minutos después, Tails está descansando en su cama, en el altillo del taller. Fiona está a su lado, cuidándolo.

Tails abre los ojos y se encuentra con Fiona.

"Deberías cuidar mejor esas heridas." dice ella.

"Tengo un trabajo que exige mucho esfuerzo. No tengo tiempo para esas cosas."

"Pero estamos hablando de tu salud, Miles. Hablando de eso, ¿Qué sucede con tu sistema inmunológico?"

"Nada. Sucede que no pude aplicarme muchas vacunas."

"Pues deberías hacerlo."

"Un momento..." Tails se sienta en su cama. "¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?"

"Porque estabas con una infección, y soy enfermera. ¿Por qué otra cosa creés que hago esto?"

"Pero no he pedido tu ayuda."

Fiona está a punto de contestar, pero no da ninguna respuesta, y se dirige hacia la puerta de la habitación.

"Si no querías mi ayuda, lo siento." dice ella, saliendo de allí.

La zorra baja por las escaleras y ve la pizza en la mesa del taller.

"No puedo dejar esto así..."

* * *

Otros diez minutos después...

Tails abre la puerta de su altillo/habitación y baja por las escaleras. Al entrar en la cocina, sorprende a Fiona, quien está comiéndose una porción de pizza.

"Hola, Tails." contesta ella, con un pedazo de pizza en la boca. "¿Ya estás mejor?"

Tails mira silenciosamente el escenario por unos segundos. "Sí, estoy mejor."

Ambos se quedan en sus lugares, quietos, mirándose, sin decir nada.

"Creo que no te he tratado bien hace un rato." Él rompe el silencio.

"No te preocupes por eso. Creo... creo que me lo merecía." dice ella, tímidamente, ante lo cual Tails alza sus cejas, como una señal de ligera sorpresa.

"Supongo que, como castigo, yo también merezco que te comas mi pizza. Después de todo, podría haber muerto si no me hubieras atendido."

"En realidad, _tu_ pizza, la que habías dejado sobre la mesa del taller justo antes de que tuvieras los espasmos, está dentro del horno, calentándose de nuevo. La pizza que estoy comiendo es la que me ofreciste hace media hora."

Tails mira el horno y se encuentra con que Fiona dice la verdad.

"Gracias."

"No me lo agradezcas, merecés comer."

"Respecto a eso, parece que decidiste seguir mi consejo." dice él, mientras camina hacia el horno.

El zorro de dos colas abre el horno y, con la ayuda de un trapo, saca la pizza, caliente y con el queso derretido otra vez. Luego, deja la pizza en la mesa, trae una silla del taller, y se sienta frente a la mesa para empezar a comer su almuerzo.

"Tenías razón." dice Fiona, comiendo otra porción de pizza.

"¿Acerca de qué?"

"No podría haberme librado de esos robots yo sola." Ella mira a Tails, y él se da cuenta de que su mirada no es "seductora".

"Gracias. Sinceramente, te agradezco que me salvaras."

"No fue nada. De hecho, considerando tu ayuda hace unos minutos, se podría decir que estamos a mano."

"Es posible..."

Tails extiende una mano. "¿Amigos?"

"Por ahora, no." dice Fiona. "Pero tampoco somos enemigos. ¿Trato hecho?"

"Hecho."

Ambos se agarran de la mano, y luego continúan comiendo la pizza.

"Sé que no tenés un lugar donde quedarte a dormir, así que podés alojarte acá. Como has visto, tengo una cama de dos pisos en mi habitación. Lo que sucede es que Sonic se queda a dormir a veces, pero ahora está en una misión en el extranjero. De todas formas, si te sentís más cómoda estando sola, tengo un sillón guardado. Yo podría dormir allí, mientras vos ocupás mi cama, al menos hasta que tengas tu propia cabaña o hasta que quieras irte."

("¿Qué he hecho? ¡Este nerd seguramente es mejor que Scourge como compañero de habitación! Tan tranquilo, tan manso... ¡Incluso ofrece su cama aunque él deba dormir sentado! ¿Pero en qué estoy pensando?")

"Tails... ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?"

"Creo que ya hemos hablado de eso antes, Fiona."

"Me refiero a por qué me ayudaste, a pesar del daño que te he hecho."

El niño se queda pensativo.

"No sabría decirte. Supongo que lo hice porque era mi deber."

("Este niño seguramente sigue sintiendo algo por mí. Pero no parece ser el mismo ingenuo enfermo de amor que conocí hace meses.")

"Entiendo... No será necesario que duermas sentado. Podemos compartir la cama de dos pisos."

"De acuerdo, si eso no te molesta... Pero con una condición: acostate en el piso de abajo."

* * *

Al día siguiente...

"No... Esperá... Scourge, ¿Por qué...? Te amo... Esperá... Dejame... ¡No...! No me hagas eso... ¡NO!"

" **¡AAAAAHHH!"**

Fiona se levanta de repente, temblando, jadeando, con la cara sudada, y con los ojos muy abiertos y llenos de lágrimas.

Son las 3:00 Hs. de la madrugada. Fiona intenta dormir de nuevo, pero no lo logra.

" _¿Estás bien?"_

Fiona reconoce la voz de Tails, quien está bajando por una escalera adherida al pie de la cama de dos pisos.

"Sí, estoy bien." dice, mientras se seca las lágrimas y el sudor, intentando que Tails no lo vea.

"Tuviste una pesadilla."

"Bueno..."

"Una pesadilla con Scourge."

"¡No!" Ella se vuelve hacia él, desafiante de nuevo. "No es asunto tuyo. Ahora volvé a tu cama."

"Ok, como quieras..." dice Tails, subiendo por la escalera. "Pero yo sé lo que escuché."

Fiona se acuesta y mantiene sus ojos abiertos.

"¿Y con qué creés que he soñado?"

"Seré sincero: creo que tu pesadilla se trató de una violación, una efectuada por tu novio."

("Este ñino es casi como un adulto, y lo he ignorado, favoreciendo a ese bravucón de Scourge... Soy una m*****.")

"Vos y todos los demás tenían razón: Scourge es violento, abusivo, tiene mal carácter... Pareciera que, en nuestra relación, ambos somos violentos el uno con el otro, pero a nivel íntimo, soy prácticamente su esclava. No sé si debería contarte esto..."

"Fiona, soy un nerd. No soy del tipo de niños que torturan a sus papás y mamás, preguntándoles "¿Cómo se hacen los bebés?" y esa clase de preguntas vergonzosas." dice Tails, logrando que Fiona haga una sonrisa por una vez. "De hecho, Sonic tuvo sexo con Sally en mi propia habitación un par de veces, aprovechando que yo estaba trabajando en mi taller. Entiendo de estas cosas, y no me impresionan de la forma en que impresionan a un niño normal de diez años. Además, ya no soy tan infantil como era antes, ahora soy la discreción personificada. Podés contarme todo lo que quieras."

"De acuerdo... Lo que sucede es que Scourge y yo tenemos sexo cada vez que _él_ tiene ganas. Es cierto que me gusta ser... ya sabes, "perversa"... pero preferiría que sea una "perversión consensuada", o que mi novio tuviera al menos un mínimo grado de preocupación. En cambio, Scourge..." Las lágrimas vuelven a surgir en sus ojos, y su voz empieza a agrietarse. "... me hacía daño, y no le importaba." Fiona respira hondo, intentando relajarse y ocultar el hecho de que está a punto de quebrarse. "Ni siquiera usaba protección. Ahora tengo varias infecciones de transmisión sexual, las cuales estoy intentando mantener bajo control con cócteles de medicamentos, dado que no puedo acceder a un tratamiento decente en un hospital. La única razón por la cual no estoy embarazada es por haber consumido compulsivamente las "pastillas del día después", lo cual ahora me está empezando a provocar un desequilibrio hormonal, ya que no es lo mismo que consumir la verdadera píldora anticonceptiva, de la cual se toman determinadas píldoras de un blíster, siguiendo un calendario."

Finalmente, Fiona empieza a llorar en silencio. Tails se da cuenta, se baja del piso superior de la cama y abraza a Fiona, quien pone su cabeza sobre su hombro.

"Soy una tarada..." balbucea ella.

"No, Fiona, no digas eso. Scourge se aprovechó de vos, eso es todo."

"No lo entiendes, Miles."

"Entonces, explicame, así puedo entenderlo."

"Él me engañaba, se acostaba con otras mujeres, seguía siendo un mujeriego, mientras me decía que yo era la única para él. Y yo, por culpa de mi idiotez, seguía siendo su novia."

"Esta es tu oportunidad. Puedes dejarlo, para siempre."

"Quiero cambiar, Miles. De verdad, quiero cambiar, pero no puedo. Nunca me sirvió cumplir con las reglas, siempre he salido perjudicada. Lo que me dijiste después de curarte... No es la primera vez que me sucede. Nunca tuve ninguna retribución por mis buenas acciones."

"Ahora, la tendrás. Mañana- No. Hoy. Hoy mismo, a la mañana, irás al hospital e iniciarás los tratamientos que necesites para estar totalmente saludable de nuevo. Cuando te lo permitan, te conseguiré un trabajo como enfermera. Podrás vivir tranquila, haciendo el bien, y recibiendo lo que merecés por tu esfuerzo."

Fiona se limpia las lágrimas.

"Gracias, Tails- Perdón, Miles."

"No te preocupes por mi nombre. Podés llamarme como quieras, o llamarme de una forma una vez, y de otra forma en otro momento. Y si aún estás preocupada por tu imagen de "chica mala", te prometo que no le contaré a nadie sobre esto."

Tails sigue manteniendo abrazada a Fiona, hasta que ella vuelve a dormirse. Entonces, Tails la deja descansar y vuelve al piso superior de su cama.


	12. Crónicas del niño dorado, Parte 2

_**Antoine D'Coolette y los Combatientes por la Libertad Alternativos.**_

 _ **Episodio Segundo: Misión Diplomática.**_

 _Capítulo 7: Crónicas del niño dorado, Parte 2._

[En el presente...]

Fiona sale del baño, llevando casualmente el peinado y la ropa que solía usar cuando empezó su amistad con Tails, con la diferencia de que su _top_ de cuerina lleva la frase "I like nerds" ["Me gustan los nerds"] escrita en blanco.

"¿Vamos a salir, Miles?"

"Por supuesto."

* * *

A las 10:30 Hs., Tails, Fiona y Rosemary están caminando lentamente, paseando por un parque de Nueva Mobotropolis.

"Bueno... En cierta forma, lo que te conté fue el verdadero comienzo de todo lo que hay entre Fiona y yo."

"Pero aún no habías empezado tu relación con ella oficialmente."

"No, pero empezamos algo que podría entrar en la categoría de "amistad", lo cual es un buen comienzo. ¿No crees, mamá?"

* * *

[En el pasado...]

"¡NO! ¿Por qué hizo eso?"

"Estos tipos son unos inútiles, Miles ¿Qué se puede esperar de ellos cuando atacan?"

"Pero Fiona, ellos siempre lo logran otras tantas veces. Se supone que están preparados, que son profesionales."

Es mediodía. Los dos zorros jóvenes están sentados en un sofá, viendo Station Square vs. Shamar, un partido de fútbol _soccer_ de la Gran Copa de la Federación Unida, a través del Canal 12 de Central City. En una mesita, entre los zorros y el televisor, hay una bolsa llena de papas fritas y una gran botella con gaseosa de sabor a naranja. Tanto Tails como Fiona llevan bufandas con franjas transversales verdes y azules, los colores de la selección nacional de fútbol _soccer_ de Station Square.

"Miles, en cada selección nacional de fútbol _soccer_ , los jugadores provienen de distintos clubes, por lo que no se conocen entre sí realmente, y no pueden coordinar un ataque. Si convocaran a todos los delanteros de un club juntos, todos los mediocampistas de otro club juntos, y todos los defensores de un tercer club juntos, por lo menos existiría cierta coordinación entre un delantero y otro, entre un mediocampista y otro, y entre un defensor y otro, porque se conocerían entre sí y sabrían hacia dónde va a patear la pelota su compañero."

"Tenés razón, mirá la selección nacional de Station Square." contesta Tails, indignado. "Los delanteros son el jugador estrella del Real Soleanna, el jugador estrella del Westopolis Juniors, y el jugador estrella del Internazionale de Spagonia. En sus respectivos clubes juegan genial, porque los jugadores colaboran entre sí. Pero en la selección de Station Square, el equipo se parece más a un rejuntado de diez tipos que persiguen una pelota, cada uno por su cuenta, más un onceavo tipo que protege el arco propio; cuando alguien atraviesa la línea central de la cancha para intentar hacer un gol en el arco contrario, nadie lo acompaña, y además corre de tal manera que parece más una vaca trotando que un deportista entrenado, por lo que enseguida queda rodeado por los defensores de Shamar, como estás viendo ahora."

Tails se sirve un vaso de gaseosa, y luego le sirve un vaso también a Fiona.

"Hablando de un tema más agradable: tuviste suerte, Fiona. No tenés VIH ni herpes, ni tampoco enfermedades que te impidan trabajar en el hospital."

"Respecto a eso, gracias por buscarme un trabajo, Miles."

 _TOC-TOC_

" _¡Tails! ¡Soy yo, Knuckles!"_

"¡Hey, Knux! ¡Entrá!"

Knuckles entra y camina hacia el sofá.

"Tails, necesito que me acompañes. Tenemos serios problemas-" El equidna rojo deja de hablar al llegar al sillón y ver a Fiona, mientras ella y el zorro de dos colas lo miran con total naturalidad.

"¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí?"

"No se preocupe por mí, Guardián. Estoy del lado de los buenos ahora." responde ella.

"Ella tiene razón, Knux." agrega Tails. "Confiá en mí."

"De acuerdo, iré al grano: Mammoth Mogul ha regresado, y necesito tu ayuda."

Tails se mantiene tranquilo.

"Necesitás mi ayuda para... ¿Qué?"

"¡Necesito tu ayuda para derrotarlo! ¿Acaso te estás burlando de mí, de la misma forma en que lo hace Sonic?"

"Me refiero a cómo se supone que debo derrotarlo."

Knuckles, con su ira _in crescendo_ , hace una pausa.

"Es obvio que te estás burlando de mí-"

"¡No me estoy burlando de vos-!"

"¡Lo estás haciendo ahora mismo-!"

"¡¿Podés simplemente contestar a mi pregunta de una p*** vez?!"

Tanto el Guardián como Fiona quedan boquiabiertos.

Knuckles recupera la compostura...

"¡Debes convertirte en Turbo Tails para derrotar a ese súper-elefante prehistórico antes de que se vuelva invencible!"

Mejor dicho, vuelve a hablar de la misma forma alarmista en que estaba hablando.

Luego de escuchar la respuesta del equidna, el zorro se relaja y se sienta en el sofá, mirando la televisión.

"No lo puedo creer. ¿Te vas a quedar ahí sentado mientras Mogul vuelve a gobernar nuestro mundo?"

"Knux, ya sabes: soy científico, no soy religioso. No me gusta comprometerme con la magia, prefiero vivir la vida en esta dimensión, rodeado de cosas que puedan ser explicadas en forma científica."

"Pues, no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero sos un Adepto a Caos, al igual que Sonic y yo, y eso implica una responsabilidad. Sé que generalmente sos responsable, y sé que vos no elegiste esto. Pero sucede lo mismo conmigo y con Sonic... excepto en cuanto a la relación entre el nombre "Sonic" y la palabra "responsabilidad". En fin... nosotros estamos en una situación similar a la tuya, pero igualmente usamos nuestros poderes _mágicos_ para salvar al mundo."

"Miles, pensá en lo que dice ese equidna." dice Fiona.

" _Ese equidna_ tiene nombre, _zorra_." le dice Knuckles a ella.

Fiona se vuelve hacia el Guardián. "¿Podrías dejarme esto a mí, _criatura que pone huevos_?"

"¡Disculpate en este instante, p-!"

"¡Knux! ¡Fiona!" Tails interviene en la discusión. "Es suficiente. Fiona, dejá de provocar a la gente. Knuckles, olvidá por un momento el tema de defender tu masculinidad."

"¡Hey! ¿A qué te referiste con eso?" protesta Knux.

"¡Estoy hablando yo ahora! Si ustedes dos van a cumplir con mis condiciones de ahora en adelante, iré a la Isla del Angel."

* * *

Isla del Ángel. 18:00 Hs., Hora de Knothole.

Los dos zorros ya están en la Isla del Ángel, un pedazo de tierra, que originalmente se encontraba en el Sudeste del continente de Downunda, y que ahora se mantiene flotando en el aire gracias a la Esmeralda Maestra, guardada en un templo. La isla se mueve en una órbita circular a unos pocos kilómetros de altura, cruzando la línea del Ecuador en ese momento.

Fiona se encuentra en el templo de la Esmeralda Maestra, mirando el altar. La gran gema parece haber sido fragmentada, y Knuckles está reuniendo los pedazos en la plataforma.

Mientras tanto, Tails, un poco distraído, entra al templo y se posiciona a la izquierda de Fiona.

"Hola, Miles, ya regresaste... ¿Estás bien?"

"¿Eh? Ah, sí, estoy bien... ¿Acaso necesitás algo?"

"Ahora que lo preguntas... Tengo una duda: exactamente, ¿Cómo se formó esta cosa?" le pregunta Fiona, señalando la gema.

"¿La Esmeralda Maestra? Bueno... Hace algunos meses, derroté a Mammoth Mogul, con la ayuda de Knuckles y la Hermandad de Guardianes. Él había logrado ser omnipotente, como un dios, reuniendo un total de doce Esmeraldas Caos. También consiguió una Esmeralda Caos más en una dimensión de bolsillo llamada "la Zona del Silencio". Además, había una Esmeralda Caos que ya estaba incrustada en su pecho desde hace milenios. Para que conste, él es un mago muy poderoso, y puede mantenerse vivo por esa cantidad de tiempo y mucho más también."

"Espera un segundo: ¿ _Catorce_ Esmeraldas? Creí que habían sólo siete."

"De hecho, eran catorce Esmeraldas diferentes de las siete que todos conocemos, y también habían más Esmeraldas Caos en todo el universo. En fin... cuando derrotamos a Mogul, los Guardianes fusionaron las catorce Esmeraldas en una sola, la Esmeralda Maestra. En cuanto a las siete Esmeraldas Caos conocidas, yo tuve que transformarme en Turbo Tails mientras Shadow, un colega nuestro, también se transformaba en su propia forma Súper. Los dos reunimos todas las Esmeraldas Caos del universo y las almacenamos en la Zona del Silencio, que luego fue reestructurada y pasó a llamarse "la Zona Especial", a falta de mejores nombres. Desde luego, para que nosotros las podamos usar, dejamos siete Esmeraldas Caos aquí, en Mobius."

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, viendo cómo se reconstruía la gema.

"Fiona, cuando pasó todo esto que te conté, ¿Dónde estabas? Según tenía entendido, estabas con nosotros. Sin embargo, no te acordás de nada. ¿Qué estabas haciendo en realidad? ¿Robando una joya en Station Square? ¿Haciendo un seminario de "introspección espiritual" en un monasterio en el Extremo Oriente de Yurashia? ¿Viajando de safari en Efrika?"

"No puedo decirte."

Tails se da cuenta de que Fiona intenta evitar la pregunta.

"Fiona... No hay de qué avergonzarse. Contame... por favor."

Fiona, en silencio, se da la vuelta para no mirar a Tails de frente.

"Estaba con Sonic. Y a decir verdad, no estábamos haciendo algo útil para el equipo."

"¿Y qué?"

Fiona se vuelve a Tails. "¿No te das cuenta? ¡Vos estabas salvando el mundo, y yo estaba acostándome con alguien!"

"¿Y creés que me voy a ofender por eso? Sos libre de amar a quien quieras y de disfrutar de tu vida, aunque debes tener cuidado de no relacionarte con tipos como Scourge."

"Sí, como digas... Pasando a otro tema: ¿Qué estabas haciendo recién? Estuviste ausente durante horas."

"Hablé con un par de mobianos de cierta importancia, mobianos muy sabios. Uno es el Guardián Athair, el abuelo de Knuckles. El otro es el hechicero Merlín Prower, mi tío y el hermano menor de mi padre."

"¿Tu tío?"

"Mi familia ejerció la magia durante generaciones, y mi tío Merlín siguió la tradición. Cuando sucedió el Golpe de Estado de Robotnik, ayudó a varios mobianos a escapar, y luego desapareció en forma voluntaria para desarrollar mejor sus habilidades."

"¿Y tus padres?"

"Mi padre, Amadeus, era un Coronel del Real Ejército de Acorn, un líder muy preocupado por sus soldados, lo que significa que no siguió la tradición de entrenarse en el control de las artes místicas. Mi madre, Rosemary, era escritora. Ambos eran muy astutos, así como también los líderes de un muy respetado equipo de Operaciones Especiales que operó durante la Gran Guerra. Sus amigos más cercanos, incluyendo a Chuck, el tío de Sonic, cuentan que estaban muy ansiosos por tener un hijo después de terminar la Gran Guerra, y también creen que habrían sido unos padres excelentes."

Al terminar, la voz de Tails se hace más baja y tenue. Fiona capta eso, y envuelve su brazo izquierdo sobre sus hombros.

"¡Hey, no te deprimas! Estoy segura de que estarían orgullosos de vos si te vieran. Pensá en eso."

"En realidad, aún tengo la esperanza de reencontrarme con ellos. Merlín obtuvo un poco de información: a diferencia de lo que muchos creen, no han muerto. Tampoco están robotizados, ni trabajan para Robotnik de ninguna forma."

Tails se acerca a admirar más de cerca la Esmeralda Maestra, ya reconstruida totalmente, mientras Knuckles se va del templo.

"También Athair me contó acerca de la situación. Él y Merlín me convencieron de transformarme en Turbo Tails y combatir a Mogul una vez más. Parece que ambos están al tanto de la teoría de los universos paralelos, y dieron una explicación excelente de la magia. No sé cómo no se me ocurrió nunca."

"¿Y qué te dijeron?"

Tails se vuelve hacia Fiona.

"Simplemente, la magia es algo que sucede cuando algo o alguien de otro universo, regido por otras leyes físicas, entra en el nuestro. Si una cosa o un ser de nuestro universo, regido por nuestras leyes físicas, entrara en un universo paralelo al nuestro, seguramente los habitantes de ese universo creerán que eso es magia, dado que no podrán explicarlo de acuerdo a sus propias leyes físicas. Cuando un mago hace un hechizo, intervienen fuerzas provenientes de universos paralelos."

Fiona se mantiene callada, como si estuviera esperando algo.

"¿Pasa algo, Fiona? ¿Acaso no lo he explicado bien?"

"Sí, lo explicaste bien, pero... ¿Eso es todo? ¿Una simple cuestión de lógica?"

"¿Qué esperabas? ¿Una súper-elaborada fórmula, relacionada con la mecánica cuántica? ¿Una reflexión incomprensible, que parezca dicha por alguien divagando? ¿Una cita a un versículo de un libro religioso? ¿Un discurso sobre algo basado en la fe?"

La zorra roja asiente en respuesta.

"De todas formas, debo admitir que no tuve el ingenio suficiente para darme cuenta de eso, Fiona. Era algo tan simple..."

"Miles..." Ella empieza a hablar con un tono intimidante, que parece muy real. "Si vas a seguir quejándote de tus errores, será mejor que otro mobiano venga a salvar el mundo, porque no sé si podrás hacerlo después de que yo te haga callar."

"Ok, ok, me dejaré de quejar..."

"Además, si creés que tus errores son importantes, deberías verme a mí."

Tails arquea una ceja.

"¡¿Hola?! ¡Tuve que prestar servicios a clientes del turismo sexual desde que era una niña, Robotnik me mantuvo prisionero por años y me usó para costruir un robot, fui una traidora de tu equipo, tengo una recompensa sobre mi cabeza por robos de objetos de gran valor, y me engañaron para convertirme en una esclava de un motorista hambriento de poder! ¡¿Acaso creés que hay algo peor que eso?!"

El zorro se queda sin palabras, horrorizado.

"¿Desde que eras una niña? Eso es..."

"Lo sé, es horroroso. Pero no tenía otra forma de conseguir dinero para vivir, y aún no era muy hábil para robar o cazar tesoros."

" _¡Tails!"_

Un corpulento cocodrilo mobiano masculino, visiblemente enojado, aparece en la puerta. Lleva una cadena de oro en el cuello, y también lleva puestos un par de auriculares.

"¿Podrías continuar, en otro momento y en otro lugar, tus discusiones maritales con Fiona? Tenés trabajo que hacer."

"Vector, no vuelvas a decir eso." dice Tails.

"¿A qué te referís? ¿Acaso sabías que tenías trabajo? Porque creí que no lo sabías y que tendría que recordártelo. Ya sabés a qué me refiero." Al terminar de hablar, Vector hace crujir sus dedos, pero Tails no se asusta.

"Primero: lo que quería que no repitieras era eso que dijiste sobre las "discusiones maritales". Y segundo: tené cuidado con tus amenazas, porque no soy yo cuando me enojo."

"No me digas... ¿Y quién sos cuando te enojás? ¿El Increíble Hulk?"

"Algo así. Si no me creés, preguntale a Sonic: él lo sabe muy bien, y te aconsejará que no te metas conmigo cuando estoy enojado."

"De cualquier modo, tenés que acompañarme. Si querés, podés traer a tu nueva amiga."

Vector se aleja del templo, y Tails lo sigue, pero se da la vuelta al llegar a la puerta.

"¿Venís, Fiona?"

"¿Por qué no?"

Mientras Tails sale del templo, Fiona se dirige a la puerta para seguirlo.

" _¿Es usted Fiona Fox?"_

Fiona mira a su izquierda, y encuentra a un zorro mobiano masculino que antes no estaba allí. El zorro tiene pelaje marrón, barba y cejas grises, y una capa azul. A ella le resulta familiar su rostro.

"Usted es Fiona, ¿Cierto?

"Depende de quien pregunte."

"Mi sobrino ya te ha contado acerca de mí."

El zorro se saca la capucha de su capa, dejando su cabeza al descubierto.

"Merlin Prower, a sus órdenes."

"Demuéstrelo."

"Tails estuvo enamorado de usted, y usted le dio una cachetada. Aún así, él te cuidó."

"Ok... ¿Cómo sabe usted eso?"

"Tails me contó."

Mientras conversan, Fiona observa detenidamente las expresiones faciales de aquel zorro adulto, pero encuentra que él dice la verdad.

"Por el momento, te creeré. ¿Para qué estás aquí?"

"¿Para qué? ¡Para hablar contigo! ¿No es eso obvio?"

"No empiece a hacer acertijos, hechicero. No me gusta que me hablen en forma de acertijos, prefiero que la gente sea directa. Recuérdelo."

"Sólo quería decirle que le doy todo mi apoyo, señorita."

A Fiona se le empieza a agotar la paciencia. "Repito: nada de acertijos, o nuestra conversación se acaba."

"Usted ha cometido errores, y ahora quiere corregirlos y no volver a cometerlos. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?"

"Está en lo correcto, señor."

"Por favor, sólo llámeme Merlín."

"Y usted sólo llámeme Fiona."

"De acuerdo... También quiero decirle que mi sobrino aún está enamorado de usted, _Fiona_."

"¿No es esa una información personal de Miles, _Merlin_?"

"Es algo muy obvio, no es necesario tener poderes mágicos para saberlo. Si usted se fijara atentamente, se daría cuenta."

"Creo... creo que ya me he dado cuenta. De todas formas, él intenta mantenerlo en secreto, no quiere hacer avances ahora, y no planeo obligarlo a hacerlo."

"¿Y qué planea hacer usted?"

"¿A qué se refiere?"

"Hay otra cosa que también es obvia, aunque no es tan obvia como los sentimientos de mi sobrino. Usted también siente algo por él."

Fiona suspira, mirando a otro lado.

"Cuando te queda tan poco, como me sucede a mí, empezás a ver cosas que no verías. Sin embargo, eso sucedería sin importar quién me hubiera rescatado. Si Sonic me hubiera rescatado, habría pasado exactamente lo mismo: habría empezado a tener sentimientos por Sonic, y quizás habría iniciado una relación con él, aunque después me arrepintiera por haber visto cómo era él realmente."

"Pero estos sentimientos que tenés por Tails no son solamente una consecuencia de que él haya sido tu salvador."

"Tiene razón, Merlin. También me siento culpable por lo que le he hecho. Y ahora me he dado cuenta de que él es una persona maravillosa que merece tener una vida feliz y ser amado. Pero eso no significa que yo le dé ese amor."

" _¿Fiona? ¿Venís con nosotros?"_ La voz de Tails se escucha desde la distancia.

"¡Necesito un momento!"

" _¡Ok, te estaré esperando!"_

"Lo lamento, Merlin, pero nuestra conversación ha terminado."

"Espere, Fiona. Quiero darle un par de consejos. Le aseguro que serán muy útiles."

"De acuerdo, lo escucho. Pero sea rápido."

"En primer lugar, mire más atentamente en Tails, su personalidad, y plantéese a usted misma esta pregunta: ¿Siente usted algo por él sólo porque la ha rescatado, o también hay algo de él que a usted le guste?"

La zorra roja mira la puerta por donde Tails se fue.

"De acuerdo. ¿Cuál es el segundo consejo?"

"Seguramente, Mogul espera que lo ataquen de una determinada forma, y él sabe defenderse de ese tipo de ataques. Debes atacarlo con algo ante lo cual él no esté preparado, algo para lo cual él no tenga defensa."

Fiona se vuelve hacia Merlin.

"Mogul tiene un gran dominio de la magia y de la Fuerza de Caos, hasta el punto de ser casi un dios, según he escuchado hablar. ¿Cómo lo podré atacar sin que él pueda defenderse ni curarse?"

"No intente dañarlo, intente cambiarlo."

Merlin empieza a desvanecerse.

"Señor Prower, le he dicho que esto se acabaría si usted me empezaba a plantear acertijos."

"Y ha acertado."

"¿Pero qué debo hacer?"

"Sé que lo logrará resolver, señorita. No por nada es usted médica."

Finalmente, Merlin desaparece totalmente, y Fiona, llena de interrogantes, se va en busca de Tails.

* * *

"¡¿MOGUL HA ENCONTRADO KNOTHOLE?!"

"Lo siento, Tails, pero eso es lo que dicen nuestros informes." le dice un camaleón violeta masculino.

"Tranquilizate, Tails." Julie-Su intenta hacerle unos masajes en los hombros al pequeño zorro para tranquilizarlo. La equidna hembra tiene legionizado su brazo izquierdo y una de las espinas de su cabeza, tiene las puntas de su cabello de un color más violáceo que las espinas y el resto del cuerpo, viste un _top_ que tiene la mitad derecha de color negro y la mitad izquierda de color turquesa, lleva un cinturón dorado, porta un revólver protónico de doble cañón para usos múltiples, lleva guantes blancos que tienen separados no solamente el dedo pulgar sino también el dedo índice, y está calzada con botas turquesa. "Aún tenemos las Esmeraldas Caos, podés vencerlo."

Tails empieza a relajarse, aunque no gracias a los masajes. "Mogul debe ser neutralizado de inmediato, Espio. ¿Alguien tiene guardado ese Anillo _Warp_ aún?"

"Por supuesto." contesta una abeja masculina con uniforme de piloto, quien se va volando y vuelve con un anillo de oro similar a los Anillos de Poder. Tails lo agarra y además levanta una bolsa con las siete Esmeraldas Caos.

"Gracias, Charmy." contesta Tails, activando el Anillo _Warp_ , el cual se expande y abre un portal. Tails, Fiona, Knuckles, Julie-Su, Vector, Espio y Charmy entran en el portal y aparecen en Knothole.

"Ahora, evacuen a toda la población." le ordena Tails a los demás, quienes se van corriendo (o volando, en el caso de Charmy) en distintas direcciones, con excepción de Knuckles y Fiona.

"Knux, ya tengo las siete Esmeraldas. ¿Acaso hace falta un ritual especial de algún tipo para que yo me convierta en Turbo Tails?"

"Según tengo entendido, no."

"¡¿Entonces qué estás esperando?! ¡Actuá como un buen novio y andá a ayudar a Julie-Su!"

Knuckles se retira en la dirección en la que se fue Julie-Su antes. Entonces, Tails saca las Esmeraldas de la bolsa y su cuerpo las absorbe. Sus guantes se vuelven rojos, aparece una capa roja que cuelga de sus hombros, un aura de luz empieza a rodearlo, sus rasgos faciales y su cuerpo empiezan a lucir más desarrollados, y el mismo Tails empieza a elevarse unos centímetros sobre el suelo sin la necesidad de usar su cola doble.

Fiona mira, asombrada, la nueva forma del zorro: Turbo Tails.

"¿Tails?"

"Lo sé, estoy luciendo ridículo al vestirme como Superman. Pero yo no lo elegí, así que tendrás que soportarlo."

"En realidad... ¿Sabés qué? Dejá de quejarte y andá a salvar al mundo, eso es todo lo que te pido. Iré al hospital para evacuar a los pacientes."

Dicho esto, Fiona se va en dirección al hospital.

* * *

A las 22:00 Hs., un mamut mobiano aparece de la nada en las cercanías de Knothole, que ya ha sido evacuada. El mamut viste ropa fina, un aura verde de energía de Caos está rodeándolo, y ahora también tiene una Súper-Esmeralda Caos incrustada en su pecho. Tails está frente a él, mirando pacientemente.

"Nos volvemos a ver, Mogul. ¿O acaso te vas a hacer llamar "Maestro Mogul"?"

Tails observa la Súper-Esmeralda.

"Parece que te has preparado bien para esta ocasión. ¿Acaso estuviste de vacaciones en Station Square y te llevaste una Súper-Esmeralda como _souvenir_?"

"Digamos que no sos el único ser pensante en este mundo, niño."

"Eso es cierto. Sin embargo, estás intentando ser un dios, querés tener el dominio total sobre una fuerza de otro universo. Eso no es una acción propia de alguien sabio, y tendrá consecuencias negativas para vos en cualquier momento."

"No necesito un sermón, así que cállate y déjame conquistar este mundo."

"Me estás pidiendo un favor que no puedo cumplir."

"Eso no fue un pedido, sino una orden."

Mogul dispara un haz de energía de Caos hacia Tails, pero él absorbe la energía y vuelve a dispararla hacia el mamut, quien forma un escudo para protegerse. A continuación, Tails forma una suerte de espada con su energía, vuela a toda velocidad hacia Mogul y clava la espada en el escudo, debilitándolo pero sin romperlo, por lo que el mago hace que el escudo se expanda velozmente en todas direcciones, lanzando al pequeño zorro a una gran distancia. Antes de que Mogul pueda volver a formar un escudo, Tails vuela hacia él y le da un gancho de izquierda que, gracias a la fuerza extra proveída por las Esmeraldas, casi tira al suelo al mamut. Aprovechando la oportunidad, el niño prodigio arroja varias lanzas de energía de Caos hacia la Súper-Esmeralda para intentar separarla del cuerpo, pero no lo logra y se ve obligado a esquivar los nuevos ataques de Mogul.

Fiona entra en el taller de Tails y revisa entre sus cosas, hasta encontrar una pequeña caja cerrada, la cual ella procede a abrir.

"¡Excelente, esto es justo lo que necesito!"

A continuación, ella agarra la armadura de alta tecnología de Tails y un par de guantes con armas eléctricas experimentales, y se va.

"¡Sé que estás enamorada de esa chica! ¡Te juro que la haré perecer, aunque logres vencerme!"

"¡De ninguna manera! ¡Esto se resolverá entre vos y yo, y nadie más!"

"Turbo Tails" y el "Maestro Mogul" siguen atacándose entre ellos, intentando obtener al menos una mínima ventaja y encontrar algún punto débil en el otro, pero ninguno de los dos lo logra. A pesar de los sorprendentes y exitosos ataques del zorro, el mamut logra seguir en la lucha gracias a sus poderes.

En una maniobra muy bien planificada, Mogul logra que un haz de energía de Caos golpee a un Tails desprotegido, haciendo que caiga al suelo y quede debilitado.

"Se acabó... Ahora, el mundo es mío-"

De pronto, desde un costado, Mogul es impactado por un muy fuerte pulso EM, el cual hace que su aura de energía luzca más tenue durante unos segundos. Mogul intenta prepararse para un posible ataque sorpresa, pero Fiona aparece detrás de él y, sin perder tiempo, le clava la aguja de una jeringa en su pecho, inyectando todo su contenido dentro de su corazón.

"Asquerosa alimaña, ¿Acaso sos tan estúpida como para intentar matarme con ciencia?"

Mogul agarra a Fiona y la arroja como si fuera un muñeco de trapo, aunque luego Fiona activa los propulsores y se mantiene estable en el aire.

Mientras tanto, Tails se levanta y vuelve a volar, pero está muy débil.

El mago se prepara para arrojar lanzas de Caos a los dos zorros, pero entonces empieza a perder su capacidad de agarre en las manos, y sus lanzas de energía se desvanecen. Luego, él mira, con horror, cómo su cuerpo se vuelve más blando. Él no tiene ningún daño, pero su Súper-Esmeralda empieza a separarse de su pecho, y cuando cae y Mogul intenta levantarla del suelo, sus manos no logran agarrarla.

"¡¿Qué... qué me está pasando?!"

Fiona aterriza, camina hacia Mogul, agarra la Súper-Esmeralda y la incrusta en la placa metálica de su pecho, extrayendo previamente el reactor cuántico. A continuación, ella se eleva y dispara, desde el pecho, un rayo con una cantidad inmensa de energía de Caos, el cual impacta en Mogul, lanzándolo a unos cien metros de distancia y dejándolo inconsciente.

Mientras Tails, asombrado, observa la escena, Fiona no se distrae y avanza hacia Mogul. Al llegar, ella abre una caja y saca una Esmeralda Caos, la cual es de color amarillo y es un poco menos brillante de lo que debería ser. Fiona incrusta esa Esmeralda en el pecho de Mogul, en reemplazo de la Súper-Esmeralda, y vuela de nuevo hacia Tails.

"¿Qué has hecho, Fiona?"

"Le he inyectado algo parecido a los virus para Terapia Génica. Los he creado yo, no se usan con fines médicos."

"Fiona, él es un mago. No podés derrotarlo con eso."

"En realidad, acabo de hacerlo. He recibido un consejo de tu tío Merlin para vencerlo: no dañarlo, sino cambiarlo. Los virus cambian el ADN, cambian a un ser vivo en su nivel más básico, y él sigue teniendo ADN por ser un mobiano. Además, estos virus actúan mucho más rápidamente que los tradicionales virus de Terapia Génica. Los poderes de Caos de Mogul le sirven para curarlo de las enfermedades, pero no le he provocado ninguna enfermedad. Sólo he hecho su cuerpo más blando, hice que sus manos pierdan su función de pinza y que la Súper-Esmeralda quede destrabada de su pecho."

"Pero se va a recuperar en cualquier momento. Sólo basta con que él desee que su ADN vuelva a ser el mismo de antes, y gracias a su dominio de las artes místicas, se hará realidad su deseo."

"No te preocupes, Miles. Mogul y vos no son los únicos que saben planificar a largo plazo."

A lo lejos, Mogul vuelve a levantarse del suelo, con su cuerpo regresado a su estado normal otra vez.

"¡No quedarán impunes por esto, seres inferiores! ¡Y no me importa que ahora tenga sólo una Esmeralda Caos común! ¡Yo, el Maestro Mammoth Mogul, Hechicero de _Elite_ de la Orden de IXIS, les daré su justo castigo, por cometer la osadía y la estupidez de desafiarme!"

A pesar de la amenaza, Fiona no se asusta ni se da vuelta para mirar a Mogul.

"Si creés que podés castigarnos, castíganos."

Cuando Mogul intenta arrojarles lanzas de Caos a los dos zorros otra vez, activa su Esmeralda Caos, la cual empieza a largar chispas.

Pero esa Esmeralda no es lo que parece.

 _ **¡BOOM!**_

La gema en el pecho de Mogul, una Esmeralda Caos falsa que Tails había inventado, explota cuando el mago intenta usar su energía, haciendo que también explote su cuerpo, ya sin poderes curativos. Los pedazos de carne de mamut asada caen por todo el territorio de las afueras de Knothole.

"Fiona..."

"No me lo agradezcas." dice la zorra, exagerando su orgullo.

"Deberías haberme avisado."

"Lo siento, Miles. Pero debes admitirlo: mi idea ha sido genial."

Tails observa el paisaje a su alrededor: bajo las estrellas de la bóveda celeste, una fértil llanura, cubierta de pasto y también de los pedazos del cuerpo de Mogul.

"Tenés razón. A decir verdad, esto merece una celebración."

* * *

"Por Decreto Real de Su Majestad, Maximiliano Acorn, se acepta la propuesta de Miles Prower para que Fiona Fox reciba el Indulto Real, a causa de sus acciones meritorias y la demostración de su excepcional cambio de actitud."

Una vez terminado su discurso en la sala del trono del Nuevo Castillo de Acorn, Lady Alicia se dirige a Fiona Fox y estrecha sus manos con ella.

"Se lo agradezco mucho, Su Alteza."

"No hay de qué, señorita Fox. Lamento que mi marido no esté presente, está muy ocupado."

Varias personas están en la sala del trono, aplaudiendo a Fiona. Entre ellos están un Tails radiante de felicidad, que aplaude rápidamente y sonríe de oreja a oreja, emitiendo incluso un silbido de vez en cuando. También está allí una princesa Sally aparentemente incómoda y disgustada, que aplaude lentamente y hace una sonrisa forzada, sin mostrar los dientes.


	13. Crónicas del niño dorado, Parte 3

_**Antoine D'Coolette y los Combatientes por la Libertad Alternativos.**_

 _ **Episodio Segundo: Misión Diplomática.**_

 _Capítulo 7: Crónicas del niño dorado, Parte 3._

Tres semanas después de la derrota de Mammoth Mogul...

Son las 19:00 Hs. del día de Navidad. Tails está sentado en la sala de espera del hospital, el cual tiene un pequeño árbol de Navidad en una esquina. El zorro está muy abrigado, dado el riguroso clima invernal de Knothole.

Fiona, vestida con una bata de hospital y un par de zapatos negros con taco aguja, aparece en la sala de espera, saliendo de uno de los pasillos, y se dirige a Tails.

"Hola, Miles. ¿Viniste a visitarme?"

"Algo así." responde Tails, mientras Fiona sonríe juguetonamente.

"Tengo algo para vos."

Fiona mete la mano en su bolsillo, y luego le da a Tails algo similar a una pulsera de hospital, pero cubierta con una fina capa de oro puro y con la frase "Thank you for healing my soul" ["Gracias por curar mi alma"] grabada en ella.

"Lo sé, parece poco. Intenté darte algo con valor simbólico."

Tails observa largamente la pulsera, y luego se la pone en la muñeca derecha.

"Fiona... No sé qué decir... Creo que es un hermoso regalo."

* * *

Los dos zorros salen del hospital, siendo ya de noche a esa hora.

"A veces pienso en cómo viven y se relacionan los niños como vos, Miles. Ojalá pudiera vivir en tu mundo, allí nunca se le pega a la mujer ni hay discriminación."

"Sí, ser un niño tiene cosas buenas."

Tails observa a su alrededor, pero entonces fija su vista en un lugar en especial.

"Sin embargo, en el mundo de los niños no hay reglas, y eso trae problemas en algunos casos." Tails empieza a hablar en voz baja. "Ya que no hay reglas ni control, hay ocasiones donde rigen normas salvajes y sin sentido, normas igual de injustas que algunas reglas de los adultos. ¿Viste esos pandilleros de allá?"

Tails señala hacia donde estaba mirando, mostrándole a Fiona una pandilla de cinco perros doberman mobianos adolescentes, vestidos con camperas y pantalones de cuero, fumando junto a cinco motocicletas que parecen ser de ellos.

"Sí. ¿Qué sucede con ellos?"

"Cuando estoy solo y voy a la escuela, suelen acosarme. Estoy intentando enfrentarlos por mi cuenta, pero no tengo mucho éxito. Aún no tengo muy refinadas mis habilidades en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, y tampoco puedo lograr mucho si peleo contra cinco."

"¿Por qué no te transformás en Turbo Tails y los espantás?"

"Fiona, no puedo hacer eso. Debo tener cierta discreción cuando se trata de súper-poderes, o terminaré siendo igual a Sonic. Ya sabés cómo es él... Fiona, creo que me han visto."

Al terminar de hablar, Tails instintivamente agarra la mano de Fiona muy fuertemente y se acerca a ella. Fiona siente eso.

"No te preocupes, yo resolveré esto."

Los cinco pandilleros, confiados, caminan hacia los dos zorros.

"Vaya, vaya... Miren quién está aquí: Miles "Nerd Mutante Homosexual Retrasado" Prower."

Fiona intenta contener su ira ante el "apodo" que los pandilleros le dieron a Tails. "¿Y quién se supone que sos vos?"

"Mi nombre no importa. Lo único que importa es que soy el más _cool_ de Knothole. Soy incluso más _cool_ que tu novio súper-rápido, Tails."

"Hay algunos que no están de acuerdo contigo."

"Pues, déjame contarte que ese niño que está al lado tuyo dice eso porque no puede aceptar la verdad: es un nene de mamá, y no puede sobrevivir en este mundo, a diferencia de mí. En una ocasión, él peleó con el más débil de mis amigos, pero finalmente se fue corriendo, llorando y pidiendo por su querida _Tía Sally_."

El pandillero hace una risa burlona, replicada por sus cuatro amigos, lo cual hace que Tails pierda la paciencia y avance hacia él con los puños cerrados. "Haré que te tragues tus palabras, miserable-"

Tails es detenido por Fiona, quien pone su mano abierta delante de él.

"¡Adelante, _bebé_! Intentá golpearme. No sé lo que significa "miserable", pero no me importa, porque haré que te disculpes por haberme llamado así." A continuación, el doberman se dirige a Fiona. "Muñeca, ¿Se podría saber por qué estás con ese maricón mutante? Seguramente te está fastidiando, no es necesario que estés con él, soportándolo."

"¿Y con quién debería estar entonces? ¿Con vos? Tu cerebro tiene una sola neurona, seguramente no me vas a respetar, y probablemente obedecés a alguien más inteligente que vos, quien a su vez te traicionará y te desechará cuando ya no seas útil para él. Te agradezco el ofrecimiento, pero ya he estado con tipos como vos antes, y no soy tan estúpida como para volver a caer en la misma trampa. Prefiero ser amigo de "ese maricón mutante", como lo llamás a Miles."

Cuando Fiona termina su discurso, se da cuenta de que los cinco doberman ya la han rodeado y la miran, ardiendo de ira.

"Te arrepentirás de esto, p***. Nadie me insulta sin salir _sin-puño_."

Inmediatamente, los otros cuatro agarran a Fiona de brazos y piernas y, corriendo, se la llevan a un escondite cercano que hay en el bosque, seguidos por su jefe.

"¡Suéltenme, mierda! ¡MILES!" grita Fiona, con una mezcla de furia y desesperación.

"¿Acaso creés que tu amiguito te va a ayudar? Está con sus dos colas entre las patas."

El quinteto ignora a Tails, quien ya no está en el lugar pero los está vigilando y siguiendo sin que nadie lo vea.

Cuando llegan al escondite, mientras sus cuatro subordinados mantienen firmemente agarrada a Fiona, el líder le arranca su _top_ mediante un solo tirón, luego baja sus pantalones, y después empieza a abrir el cinturón de su propio pantalón. Los peores recuerdos vuelven a la memoria de la aparentemente desprotegida zorra roja, aunque ella no llora aún.

"Creo que tendremos que domesticarte, _zorr_ \- **¡AAAAARRRGGH!** "

El líder grita y se retuerce de dolor cuando una barra de metal oxidada se clava en un costado, desde atrás de él. Él cae al suelo, mientras Tails corre encima de él con un grito de guerra que impresiona tanto a Fiona como a los pandilleros. Sin dar respiro, Tails vuela con sus dos colas, avanza velozmente hacia uno de los pandilleros y lo golpea directamente en la nariz, haciendo que se caiga. Mientras los otros tres doberman intentan ayudarlo, Fiona se libera y, usando los tacos aguja de sus zapatos, les da una certera patada en el ano a cada uno, atravesando sus pantalones y dejándolos tirados en el suelo.

Con la pandilla derrotada, Fiona camina en dirección a su líder y se acerca a su oreja.

"Quiero que escuches esto: a mí nadie me disciplina, excepto Miles Prower, y sólo si yo se lo permito." le susurra ella al doberman, sin que Tails lo oiga.

A continuación, la zorra le extrae violentamente la barra de metal de su cuerpo, haciéndolo sufrir y desangrarse, y luego le quita su campera y sus pantalones, revelando que el motorista viste calzoncillos _boxer_ blancos con corazones rojos.

"¿Quién es el maricón ahora?"

Fiona se pone la campera y los pantalones, y luego se vuelve a Tails, quien está de espaldas a ella.

"Miles, ya podés mirarme. No estoy desnuda."

Tails se da la vuelta y mira a Fiona.

"¿Hay algo malo con que veas mi cuerpo, Miles?"

"En realidad... Bueno... No sos fea..." Tails empieza a ponerse nervioso y a sonrojarse, pero inmediatamente adopta una cara seria, o lo intenta. "Es una cuestión de pudor. No merecés que, mientras estés desnuda, te mire alguien que vos no querés."

Fiona mira largamente a su amigo, y luego vuelve a dirigirse al líder.

"Ahora, si me disculpas..."

Fiona agarra a Tails y lo carga como si fuera un bebé, haciéndolo sonrojar aún más.

"Debo cuidar de este pequeño héroe. Ha hecho un gran esfuerzo hoy, ¿Verdad? Y para terminar: no se dice " _sin-puño_ " _,_ se dice " _impune_ ", idiota."

* * *

Son las 21:30 Hs., y Tails y Fiona están en el taller, viendo "Cuatro gordos hablando de fútbol", un programa televisivo de debates sobre el fútbol _soccer_ y otros deportes. En el programa, se están reproduciendo videos de los principales hechos de los partidos de la Gran Copa de la Federación Unida, incluyendo Station Square vs. Shamar; mientras tanto, los cuatro panelistas participantes, que ahora están fuera de forma pero supuestamente han sido deportistas en algún pasado muy lejano, discuten acaloradamente acerca de todo lo concerniente a esos partidos, discutiendo incluso por los detalles más estúpidos e insignificantes.

Fiona está vestida con ropa que Tails le compró en el camino al taller: una remera roja, atada de tal manera que el abdomen queda al descubierto, y _jeans_ de tipo tubo, holgados en la parte inferior, siguiendo un estilo "años 70s". Ocasionalmente, Tails le da una mirada a ella, observando la forma en que había cambiado: Fiona ya está menos delgada, sus brazos y piernas están mejor constituidos, su pelaje se ve sedoso, fortalecido y más largo, y su cara había recuperado su belleza juvenil. Entonces, el zorro de dos colas advierte algo más: ella ya no adopta una cara determinada a propósito, sino que muestra una cara natural, sin ninguna intención oculta, lo cual termina siendo aún más bello a los ojos del niño prodigio.

"Entonces, ¿Vas a reanudar tu historia sobre las Esmeraldas Caos? Me lo prometiste hace tres semanas." pregunta Fiona.

"Sí, gracias por recordármelo." contesta Tails, quien se da cuenta de lo distraído que había estado hace unos segundos. "Hace unos diez mil años, las Esmeraldas Caos llegaron a diferentes sitios del universo, provenientes del espacio exterior, presentándose en siete colores distintos: verde, azul, rojo, amarillo, celeste, púrpura y blanco. Su origen es, probablemente, algún universo paralelo a este, el mismo que seguramente es el origen del dios Caos y el hogar de la divinidad Aurora y de los Guardianes fallecidos. En Mobius aparecieron las Esmeraldas Caos verdes, lo cual hizo que nosotros las llamáramos "Esmeraldas", mientras que las otras variantes aparecieron en otros sitios del universo. Sin embargo, todas tienen exactamente las mismas propiedades, la única diferencia entre ellas es el color. Cuando Shadow y yo mandamos todas las Esmeraldas Caos a la Zona del Silencio, las siete Esmeraldas Caos que nos guardamos fueron una de cada color, y esas son las Esmeraldas Caos que todos conocen. Por alguna extraña razón, después de reunirlas y usarlas, como cuando me transformé en Turbo Tails, las Esmeraldas se dispersan por todo el planeta espontáneamente."

"Interesante. Podrías hacer una novela con eso."

Tails se ríe por el comentario de Fiona. "No sé si una novela así se podría convertir en un _best-seller_. En fin... ¿Cómo está tu tratamiento?"

"Pues... Es mucho mejor que tomar cócteles de 40 pastillas diferentes para controlar los síntomas. Estaré totalmente curada en poco tiempo."

"Es bueno saberlo." ("Sos tan hermosa... Mi _femme fatale_ favorita. Ojalá pudiera simplemente tocarte, acariciarte, abrazarte- ¡¿En qué estoy pensando?! ¡Ya no puedo pensar en estas estupideces! Debo concentrarme, debo pensar racionalmente, o volveré a ser infeliz.")

"¿Sucede algo, Miles?"

"¿Qué? Ah... Bueno..."

 _PUM-PUM-PUM-PUM-PUM-PUM-PUM_

 _"¡Abrí la puerta, gusano asesino!"_ Desde la puerta de entrada al taller, detrás del sofá, se oye la voz de una anciana, aparentemente muy enojada.

"¿Quién es esa vieja, Miles?"

" _Esa vieja_ es la madre del líder pandillero que ahora está en el hospital. Para ser sincero, está loca."

 _"¡Te denunciaré, y no te podrá salvar ni siquiera ese malcriado llamado Sonic!"_

Tails se para encima del sofá y se vuelve hacia la puerta. "¡¿Tu hijo se llama Sonic?! ¡Mirá vos!"

 _"¡Esto no es gracioso, mutante!"_

"¡Por supuesto que es gracioso!" responde Tails sarcásticamente. "¡Y ha sido halagador que me llames "mutante", es obvio que tu hijo salió a vos! ¡¿Cómo me vas a llamar ahora?! ¡Dejame adivinar! ¡¿Homosexual?! ¡¿Retrasado?! ¡¿Nene de mamá?!"

Desde eso momento, no se escucha nada desde afuera.

"Se ha ido. Puedo oírlo." Tails vuelve a sentarse en el sofá y a mirar la pantalla del televisor, donde aparece uno de los cuatro panelistas discutiendo e insultando a sus tres colegas.

"Los tipos de este programa son increíblemente imbéciles. ¿Desde cuándo es tan importante un escándalo acerca del aguador de un equipo de fútbol _soccer_?"

"Miles, ese aguador tuvo sexo con la esposa del arquero titular de Station Square."

"¿Y qué?"

"¡¿Y qué?! Cuando hay sexo involucrado, siempre se producen escándalos. Es una regla universal de la farándula-"

 _PUM-PUM-PUM-PUM-PUM-PUM-PUM_

Fiona es interrumpida por alguien golpeando la puerta de nuevo. La reacción de Tails es bastante obvia.

"¡No te cansás nunca, ¿Eh?! ¡Carajo!"

Tails se pone de pie y se dirige hacia la puerta, dejando a Fiona sin palabras. Cuando está a punto de llegar, Tails agarra una de las piezas de su armadura de alta tecnología, se lo pone en la mano derecha y lo prepara para disparar.

Al llegar a la puerta, abre su mano derecha, apuntando delante de él, y abre la puerta con la mano izquierda.

"Te lo diré por última vez, loca hija de- ¡SALLY!" Tails se sobresalta, viendo a la ardilla en la puerta, mientras él rápidamente se quita el guante metálico y lo lanza a un costado de la puerta.

"¿Qué te trae por aquí, _Tía Sally_?" pregunta el zorro, una vez tranquilizado.

"Tails, dejá de actuar como si no hubieras hecho nada malo. Tenemos que hablar."

"Sally, no me des esa mirada "acusadora", y tampoco uses esa frase nefasta acerca de que "tenemos que hablar". Lo que hice cerca del hospital, lo hice en defensa propia."

"Hay quienes dicen que no es así."

"¿Quiénes? ¿Ese tarado psicópata que cree ser pandillero? ¿Esa loca sobreprotectora que supuestamente es su madre?"

"Tails, no podés andar por ahí denunciando y maltratando a la gente."

"Si así es como llamás a decir la verdad, defenderse de una pandilla y intentar hacer justicia cuando nadie lo hace, entonces creo que sos una hipócrita peor que esa vieja. Ahora, si me disculpas, oh, magnánima princesa que vive en una nube de pedo, voy a torturarme a mí mismo, volviendo a ver las pésimas estrategias de juego de la selección nacional de fútbol _soccer_ de Station Square, mientras ese imbécil sigue convaleciente en el hospital."

Tails intenta cerrar la puerta, pero Sally pone una mano para evitar que se cierre. "Esperá: escuché que trajiste a una amiga aquí. ¿Puedo conocerla y darle la bienvenida a la aldea de Knothole?"

 _"Dejala pasar, Miles. No hay ningún problema."_

"¿Esa no es la voz de Fiona, Tails?"

"Pues, sí. ¿Acaso tenés algún inconveniente con eso?"

Sally entra por la fuerza en el taller y camina hacia Fiona, quien sigue sentada en el sofá y viendo la televisión.

"¡Vos, prostituta de cuarta, merecés estar en la cárcel! ¡¿Qué mierda estás haciendo acá?!"

"Lo mismo que hace Miles." contesta Fiona, sin mirar a la princesa. "Torturarme a mí misma, volviendo a ver las pésimas estrategias de juego de la selección nacional de fútbol _soccer_ de Station Square, mientras ese doberman patovica sigue convaleciente en el hospital, luego de que nosotros dos le hayamos dado su merecido y hayamos vengado el maltrato que él le dio a Miles."

"Ok, ya han tenido suficiente charla por hoy." dice Tails, tomando de la mano a Sally y arrastrándola hacia la puerta. "Sally, sé que estás frustrada porque Sonic está en el extranjero y, muy probablemente, también se está encamando con alguna otra mujer, ya sea la Princesa Elise III de Soleanna o alguna correligionaria de los Combatientes por la Libertad. Así que... ¿Qué tal si intentás salir en una cita con algún otro tipo? Salí en una cita con Antoine, por ejemplo. Personalmente, creo que él tiene un gran potencial, tanto para ser un buen guerrero de nuestra causa como también para ser un buen novio tuyo, pero hay que darle una oportunidad en primer lugar."

Alterada, Sally le suelta la mano a Tails y se dirige a Fiona de nuevo. "¿Qué hiciste con Tails?"

"¿A qué se refiere usted, _Su Alteza_?"

"Está actuando de forma descarada, como... como... como Sonic, pero con la diferencia de que no es estúpido."

"¡Hey, Sally! Fiona también ha cambiado." Tails interviene.

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo estás tan seguro de que ella no te está engañando?"

"Es un Asunto de Seguridad Nacional, no puedo revelártelo así como así. Pero puedo garantizarte que ella ha cambiado."

"Sos tan ingenuo, Tails. Creés que podés lograr cosas como, por ejemplo, crear un arma de alta tecnología que funcione eficientemente con una fuente de energía más duradera que los Anillos de Poder y más accesible que las Esmeraldas Caos, instaurar una democracia que funcione correctamente, atraer a Fiona para que esté de nuestro lado, liberar el supuesto potencial de Antoine como guerrero, etcétera, etcétera, etcétera."

Mientras Sally habla, Tails hace, intencionalmente, un bostezo que resulta ser grosero. Pero su madre sustituta continúa dando su sermón.

"Todas esas cosas son lisa y llanamente utopías, que únicamente son posibles en un sólo lugar: tu imaginación."

Con estas últimas palabras de la ardilla, Fiona pierde la paciencia.

"Discúlpeme, _princesa_ , pero usted tampoco está haciendo una buena labor como líder." le dice ella a Sally, quien se escandaliza.

"¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?! ¡No tenés autoridad moral para hablar de ese tema!"

"Autoridad moral un carajo. Usted desprecia a todo aquel que, según sus preceptos, es inútil o irrecuperable. Déjeme decirle algo, _Su Alteza_ : Miles está dándome una oportunidad para ser alguien mejor, y no pienso desperdiciarla, así que tendrá que soportar que yo esté acá, conviviendo con su amado hijastro."

"Tails no es mi hijastro. Y vos sos una p***, lo cual es algo que nada ni nadie en el mundo puede cambiar."

"Eso aún está por comprobarse, Sally." dice Tails, visiblemente irritado. "Sin embargo, debo recordarte que excluiste a Fiona cuando aún no nos había traicionado ni había pruebas de cómo era su verdadera personalidad en ese momento. Tal vez hayas acertado, pero el hecho de que la hayas prejuzgado sigue estando mal. Y Fiona tiene razón: soy el más inteligente del equipo, y puedo incluso superar a Rotor en algunos campos de la ciencia y, por supuesto, también en cuanto a la habilidad para la lucha, así que merezco más respeto de tu parte."

Sally, derrotada, se queda callada, para luego irse caminando hacia la puerta del taller.

"Antes de que te vayas, dejame decirte una cosa más, _Tía Sally_."

Sally se detiene cuando está a punto de salir, y mira a Tails. "A ver... ¿Qué es tan importante?"

"Ese doberman y sus cuatro amigos intentaron "hacerse un festín" con Fiona, si sabés a lo que me refiero." Tails empieza a caminar lentamente hacia Sally. "¿Acaso creés que un ser racional y sensible, como yo, se quedaría de brazos cruzados mientras una mujer es privada de su honra por un quinteto de cobardes que sólo son fuertes si se presentan en grupo?"

Imperturbable, Sally se da la vuelta y se retira del taller, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, dando por finalizado el debate.

"Gracias, Miles." dice Fiona, seria. "Por haberle clavado un fierro a ese hijo de p***, y por alejar a esa... princesa."

"Te entiendo: ella es realmente odiosa en algunas ocasiones. Pero es la mejor líder que podríamos haber tenido, nunca hubo nadie más adecuado que ella para cumplir esa función."

"Miles, ¿Qué tal si mañana empezamos a entrenar? Me dijiste que aún no eras muy hábil para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo."

"¿Vas a enseñarme? No puedo esperar..."

* * *

Otras dos semanas después...

"¡La cosa viva más rápida de Mobius ha regresado!"

Son las 10:00 Hs. Sonic se encuentra en la plaza central de la aldea, rodeado por fanáticos que lo ovacionan, luego de regresar de su misión en el extranjero.

"Lamento haberme ausentado en Navidad. Si quieren encontrar al culpable, es Shadow Hedgehog: él quiso que tuviéramos un duelo, y eso me atrasó más de lo que yo tenía planeado."

Su comunicador empieza a vibrar, y él se lo pone en su oído, escuchando la voz de Sally.

 _"Sonic, ¿Podrías dejar a tus admiradores por un segundo y reunirte conmigo?"_

"¡SONIC! ¡MI HÉROE!"

Amy Rose aparece entre la multitud, abriéndose camino entre los otros admiradores, golpeándolos con su enorme martillo Piko-Piko.

"Por supuesto, Sally." contesta Sonic, algo nervioso, a través del comunicador. Luego, el erizo azul se dirige a la multitud.

"Lo siento, damas y caballeros, pero debo irme. El deber me llama. ¡Les deseo un muy feliz Año Nuevo de 3237!"

En un parpadeo, Sonic desaparece, dejando tras de sí una zanja en la gruesa capa de nieve, y tapando con esa nieve todo lo que estuviera cerca.

En la cabaña de Sally...

"Ok, Sally, ¿Qué es tan preocupante?"

"¿Te acordás de Fiona Fox?"

Sonic suspira.

"Lamentablemente, sí."

Sally vuelve su mirada hacia la ventana, y casualmente ve, a lo lejos, a Fiona y a Tails paseando juntos.

"Ha regresado."

Afuera, Tails participa de un juego de tiro al blanco, ganando un gran oso de peluche como trofeo. La princesa observa apenada mientras el pequeño zorro, hipnotizado según Sally, le da el oso de peluche a Fiona.

"Y tiene a Tails bajo su control otra vez."

 _"¿Para mí?"_ Afuera, Fiona se sorprende por el regalo de Tails. _"Miles, eso es una monada, pero creo que ya soy muy grande para tener osos de peluche."_

 _"¿Y qué?"_ responde Tails.

"Querés que los separe, ¿Verdad?"

Mientras escucha a Sonic, Sally se queda mirando por la ventana, enfurecida por algo que está sucediendo afuera: Fiona, con el oso en sus brazos, le está dando a Tails el "beso gracioso", el beso que Sally solía darle al niño prodigio en la nariz. Ahora se trata de un asunto personal.

"Por cualquier medio necesario."

"Con "cualquier medio necesario"... ¿Te referís a _cualquier_ medio necesario, Sally?"

Sally suspira, y se vuelve hacia Sonic.

"Sonic, sabés que no hay ningún vínculo entre nosotros desde hace tiempo. Además, necesito que hagas esto por el bienestar de Tails."

Sonic piensa por unos segundos.

"De acuerdo, si esto no te molesta... Pero debo advertirte: esto será muy doloroso para Tails, y no puedo garantizarte que él no intentará hacer una locura después."

"Lo sé, pero debemos alejar de Knothole a esa _femme fatale_ , y debemos hacerlo a cualquier costo. Además, Tails tiene que crecer algún día, y crecer _siempre_ es doloroso."

* * *

Mientras tanto, Tails y Fiona se encuentran en un amplio salón con un suelo acolchado y un techo a gran altura. Ambos llevan protección en la cabeza y protectores bucales. En el caso de Tails, él tiene sus dos colas atadas, para no hacer trampa.

Ambos están uno en frente del otro, caminando lentamente, dando vueltas alrededor del centro del salón.

"Dime, Miles, ¿Qué tan duro querés que te golpee?"

Tails sonríe, confiado. "Golpeame tan duro como puedas. Lo aguantaré."

"Ok, si vos me lo pedís..."

Fiona lanza un golpe con toda su fuerza, pero Tails lo esquiva, agarra el brazo de Fiona y da un pequeño impulso para que ella, por culpa de la fuerza de su propio golpe, sea lanzada hacia adelante y caiga al suelo boca abajo. La maniobra funciona, pero Fiona rueda en el suelo al caer, se pone de pie, se da la vuelta y arrastra su pie para barrer las piernas de Tails, quien salta y aterriza sobre la pierna de su oponente. La zorra queda atrapada en una posición vergonzosa que, por suerte, nadie está observando: Tails está apoyado sobre su pierna, con su cabeza casualmente muy cerca de su entrepierna.

"Parece que he ganado el Primer _Round_." dice Tails, sonriendo pícaramente.

* * *

Cinco minutos después...

Sonic se está dirigiendo a la sala de entrenamiento, y empieza a escuchar a una mujer riendo descontroladamente. Intrigado, el erizo se acerca a la puerta lentamente y evitando que lo vean desde adentro de la sala.

Al mirar, el velocista no puede creer lo que ve: Tails está haciéndole cosquillas a Fiona, y parece estar teniendo éxito.

"¡JAJAJA! Tails, espera- ¡AHAHAHA-! **¡AAAAAHHH!** ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA HACÉS ACÁ?!" Fiona grita furiosa y horrorizada, mirando a la puerta, luego de dejar de reir y recuperar la compostura. Tails se da vuelta y mirá hacia donde mira Fiona: Sonic está allí, de pie, mirando boquiabierto.

"Sonic, regresaste."dice Tails, mientras Sonic sigue mirando a la nada.

"¿Qué hace ella aquí?"

"Sonic, ella es Fiona Fox."

"Sí, ya sé quién es ella. ¿No escuchaste mi pregunta?"

"Sí, la escuché, Sonic. ¿Por qué creés que tengo estas orejas tan grandes?"

Mientras Sonic está mirando a Fiona, ella también le está devolviendo la mirada, pero la mirada de ella no es simpática en absoluto.

* * *

Son las 13:30 Hs. Hay una gran carpa instalada en la plaza central, y varios aldeanos están sentados alrededor de varias mesas, con motivo del regreso de Sonic. Alrededor de una gran mesa rectangular, están sentados los Combatientes por la Libertad, junto con la familia real de Acorn.

" _C'est intolérable_." se dice Antoine a sí mismo, asqueado por la situación. "¿Cómo es posible que la gente destine tantos recursos para recibir a una sola persona? Si esto se hiciera en honor de la Princesa o del Rey, lo aceptaría, pero no es así."

Cerca de Antoine, se encuentran sentados Rotor y Bunnie.

"Será mejor que me sujetes muy fuerte, porque le romperé la nariz a ese franchute egoísta." dice la morsa, fastidiado por los dichos del coyote.

"Rotor, tranquilizate. Pensá en el lado bueno: su lealtad podría servir como ejemplo."

"Bunnie, no quiero ofenderte, pero Antoine sólo serviría de ejemplo de lo que _no_ se debe hacer."

"¿Presumir? Sonic también lo hace."

"Pero él presume con buenas razones, mientras que Antoine no tiene absolutamente ningún logro en su haber."

Mientras tanto, la chica cyborg observa a Antoine, quien tampoco parece estar muy feliz por los dichos de Rotor, aunqe la morsa no sabe que el coyote lo escuchó.

"¿Me disculpas, Rotor? Quisiera estar con los demás por un momento." Al decir esto, Bunnie se levanta de la mesa.

Mientras tanto, Fiona se encuentra sentada cerca de Bunnie, Rotor y Antoine, por lo que logró escuchar todo lo que ellos dijeron.

"Creo que hay algo entre Antoine y Bunnie. Y no es precisamente odio."

"¿Estás segura, Fiona?"

Tails está a su izquierda, vestido con un antiguo uniforme de las Fuerzas Especiales: una campera de cuero negra, que tiene el cuello cubierto y tiene la insignia de las Fuerzas Especiales -un escudo azul, con una espada apuntando hacia abajo y rodeada por un par de ramas de laurel amarillas- en cada manga; pantalones largos y ajustados de cuerina negra; guantes a juego, y un par de botas militares negras. Con este atuendo, el zorro luce como si tuviera una edad mayor de la que realmente tiene. También tiene la Medalla de la Resistencia en el lado izquierdo del pecho.

"Totalmente segura, Miles. Sé reconocer estas cosas."

Bunnie pasa caminando junto a ellos y se sienta a la izquierda de Sally. Al mismo tiempo, Sonic está ubicado a la derecha de la princesa. Está relatando su duelo con Shadow, y también está bastante desinhibido por haber bebido algunas copas de champaña."

"Y así fue como lo vencí, confirmando que el imitador no soy yo, sino él."

"Es una excelente historia, Sonic." dice el Rey Max, sentado frente a él y a la izquierda de Lady Alicia. "Un verdadero ejemplo."

"De todas formas, la fuerza, la velocidad y la agilidad no son lo único importante." dice Bunnie. "¿No es eso cierto, Sally?"

"Sí, Bunnie, pero Sonic se olvida de eso en algunas ocasiones."

"He escuchado hablar un poco sobre uno de ustedes: Miles Prower." le dice Alicia a su hija

"¿Tails? Sí, él también hace muchos aportes."

"Pero aún es un niño, y eso genera problemas." agrega Sonic, quien no está consciente de que Tails lo está escuchando.

"Fiona, debo ir a buscar algo. ¿Me podrías esperar un momento?"

La zorra roja sabe el porqué de ese pedido. "Por supuesto, Miles."

Tails se levanta de la silla y camina en forma lenta y disimulada otra mesa. Una vez allí, él sirve jugo exprimido de naranja en su copa de vidrio y luego, mientras lo bebe, escucha y observa lo que Sonic está haciendo.

"Lo que sucede con Tails es que es ingenuo. Imagina cosas, y se olvida de que esas cosas no se pueden hacer en el mundo real." dice Sonic, usando un tono levemente burlón como consecuencia de su consumo de alcohol, aunque sus efectos aún no son muy evidentes. Sally se mantiene en silencio.

"Sonic, ¿No creés que él merece un trato un poco mejor?" Fiona toma la palabra. "Después de todo, según escuché, él te salvó de tus propios errores en varias ocasiones."

"Sí, claro..." Sin prestar atención a lo dicho por Fiona, Sonic agarra una copa con champaña y bebe todo su contenido de una sola vez.

"Creo que él perfectamente podría tener una linda novia. Merece que su esfuerzo y su actitud sean reconocidos."

"Yo también lo creo, Fiona. Pero el mundo no es justo, vos misma lo demostraste al abandonarlo en favor de un estúpido como Scourge."

Esto le cae muy mal a Fiona, aunque ella lo disimula. Tails también escucha eso, y se prepara para intervenir en caso de que sea necesario.

"Ese fue un error grave, y he aprendido a no cometerlo otra vez."

"En realidad, me refiero a otra cosa." Sonic le da la espalda a Fiona y se vuelve hacia los demás. "Me encantaría que Tails pudiera tener novia."

("Estás mintiendo, Sonic.") piensa Tails. ("Si yo pudiera atraer a una chica, ya me convertiría en tu competencia, lo cual es lo último que deseas. Hipócrita.")

"Sin embargo, el mundo es cruel. Y puedo decir, por experiencia, que un coeficiente intelectual alto sirve para muchas cosas, pero es absolutamente perjudicial en el ámbito del amor."

("Vos tampoco me ayudaste mucho. Se suponía que eras mi hermano, pero al final sos un traicionero.")

"Otra cosa más que es perjudicial a la hora de buscar novia es mostrar un compromiso excesivo en una relación. Si no me creen, miren a Antoine. Además de ser pésimo como Combatiente por la Libertad y como soldado del Real Ejército, lo único que él tiene es su mundialmente famosa lealtad incondicional. Eso no sólo es insuficiente para ser un buen guerrero, sino también otro aspecto perjudicial más cuando se intenta establecer una relación romántica."

("Por suerte para vos, Sonic, también soy muy torpe para cometer traición. Si no fuera por mi lealtad a ustedes y a nuestra causa, todos ustedes habrían muerto y Knothole habría sido destruida.") piensa Antoine, quien luego se levanta de la silla y se va sin decir más.

"Citando a mi experiencia una vez más, hay que mencionar que, cuando una mujer inicia una relación con un hombre, ella sabe que la relación no será duradera, e incluso sabe que durará muy poco. Por lo tanto, si un hombre está demasiado comprometido, la mujer se da cuenta de que no podrá echarlo tan fácilmente de su vida."

("Machista estúpido.") Tails empieza a apretar fuertemente la copa en su mano. ("Merecés que alguien te haga callar.")

Mientras tanto, Sally se queda en silencio, mirando hacia abajo. El Rey Max asiente a todo lo que él dice, Lady Alicia hace algo similar a lo que hace Sally, y los demás lo escuchan sin siquiera desaprobarlo a través de una cara de disgusto.

"En términos básicos, las mujeres son, en parte, manipuladoras por naturaleza. No importa de qué mujer se trate, todas ellas hacen lo mismo-"

 _¡PAF! ¡PAF!_

Tails se sobresalta por el sonido y, al igual que los demás, mira a Fiona y a Bunnie: ellas habían hecho estallar sus frágiles copas de vidrio al apretarlas en sus manos, y Bunnie lo había hecho usando su brazo orgánico.

"No se preocupen, yo me encargaré de reparar este exabrupto." dice Tails, acercándose a la mesa y agarrando a Fiona y a Bunnie para llevárselas lejos de allí.

* * *

 **Glosario:**

 **Vivir en una nube de pedo** : no estar consciente de lo que realmente ocurre en la comunidad, o estar mal informado sobre este mismo tema.

 **Encamarse con** alguien: acostarse una persona con otra para mantener relaciones sexuales.

 **Revelar** algo **así como así** / **así nomás** : revelar algo fácilmente, sin hacer ningún intento por esconder esa información.


	14. Crónicas del niño dorado, Parte 4

_**Antoine D'Coolette y los Combatientes por la Libertad Alternativos.**_

 _ **Episodio Segundo: Misión Diplomática.**_

 _Capítulo 7: Crónicas del niño dorado, Parte 4._

[En el presente...]

Tails, su madre y Fiona se encuentran en una cafetería, ocupando una mesa para cuatro.

"Sí, mamá: muchas veces, Sonic y Sally se olvidan que no soy sólo un niño, y son especialmente molestos." dice el zorro, bebiendo un trago de su leche chocolatada tipo "submarino".

"Considerando lo que me contaste..." contesta Rosemary, quien se levanta de la mesa repentinamente. "¿Podrían esperarme un momento? Debo ir al baño."

Mientras Rosemary se va, Fiona termina de comerse una medialuna dulce, y empieza a chuparse los dedos lentamente, mientras mira a Tails.

"Sos mala, Fiona." dice él, haciendo una sonrisa pícara. "¿Es realmente necesario que hagas eso?"

"¿Hacer qué?" contesta ella, como si no supiera a qué se refiere su novio. "¿Te referís a chupar los dedos? Estas medialunas son deliciosas, y no tengo la culpa de que me queden restos en los dedos."

"Creo que lo que sucede es otra cosa: te hace recordar lo que hicimos en el Cuartel General de GUN, en las habitaciones para invitados, antes de la misión en Mercia. ¿Acaso te gustó y querés rememorar el momento?"

"Miles, no seas guarango. Estamos en un lugar público."

"Pero no dije nada explícito... Ok, me callo."

Los dos zorros jóvenes se mantienen en silencio por un rato.

"Volviendo al tema de nuestras memorias: ¿Recordás lo que pasó en los días posteriores a aquella fiesta, cuando Sonic volvió de su misión en el extranjero?"

"Sí, Fiona, lo recuerdo bien..."

* * *

[En el pasado...]

Al día siguiente...

Son las 21:00 Hs. Fiona está caminando hacia el taller de Tails luego de trabajar en el hospital. En el camino, se encuentra con Sonic.

"Buenas noches, Sonic." le contesta ella amargamente.

"Esperá, Fiona. Quiero disculparme por lo que dije ayer."

Fiona, manteniendo su rostro inexpresivo, se queda mirando al erizo.

"Estás pidiendo disculpas sólo porque estás obligado. En aquel momento, se reveló lo que realmente pensabas. Además, te atrasaste, y te atrasaste mucho: podrías haberme pedido disculpas ayer a la noche, pero esperaste otras 24 horas más."

"¿Cómo querés que te demuestre lo que digo? Pedime lo que quieras."

Fiona se mantiene callada, pensando.

"Lo tomaré en cuenta." Después de decir esto, ella reanuda su avance hacia el taller.

"¿Eso es todo lo que me contestás?" pregunta Sonic, sonando como si estuviera ofendido. "¿Cómo sé que esa no es una excusa para no salir conmigo?"

Incrédula y enojada, la zorra roja se da vuelta. "¿Acaso estoy obligada a salir contigo?"

"No, no estoy diciendo eso, pero-"

"Sin peros, Sonic. Tal vez no me creas, pero he cambiado, y ahora prefiero a la gente sincera."

"Soy sincero, Fiona. Me... me gustas... mucho, y tengo fe en que podés cambiar. Realmente, estoy arrepentido de lo que dije en aquella fiesta."

Fiona se queda mirando al erizo durante un largo rato.

"De acuerdo, acepto tu disculpa. Pero sólo lo haré esta vez. Si volvés a hacer algo malo o sospechoso, cualquier amistad que haya habido entre nosotros se acabará definitivamente." Sonic intenta contestar, pero Fiona continúa hablando. "Y si volvés a tratarme de la forma en que me trataste hace unos segundos, como si yo estuviera obligada a aceptar una invitación tuya para una cita, te romperé los dientes y te denunciaré por acoso sexual, porque eso es exactamente lo que estabas haciendo."

Fiona reanuda su avance hacia el taller de Tails, dejando sin palabras al erizo azul.

* * *

Unos minutos después, Fiona entra al taller de Tails, el cual está casi totalmente a oscuras, excepto por una pequeña lámpara encendida, junto al sofá donde ahora está sentado Tails.

"Hola, Miles. Deberías prender algunas luces."

Mientras se acerca a su amigo, Fiona escucha un leve sollozo.

"¿Miles?"

"Sí, eso estaba a punto de hacer..." contesta el zorro, sentado de espaldas a ella.

Tails se dirige a una de las paredes y aprieta algunos botones, encendiendo las luces del taller. Luego, vuelve a sentarse en el sofá.

"¿Sucede algo malo?"

"No, no pasa nada. Sólo estaba pensando, recordando cosas..."

"Parece que son recuerdos tristes."

No hay respuesta, lo cual es interpretado por Fiona como un "sí".

"¿Querés contarme?"

"No, no quiero involucrarte en esto. Son asuntos personales."

"Ok, no es asunto mío. Lo entiendo. Sé que no soy la mobiana más confiable-"

"No, Fiona, no me malinterpretes. Lo que sucede es... ¿Cómo decirlo? Yo debería ser el único que debe preocuparse por estas cosas, y si vos te empezaras a preocupar por mis problemas, sería injusto para vos."

"Miles..." Fiona camina hasta el sofá y se sienta al lado de Tails, quien tiene el pelaje de su cara mojado por las lágrimas, su cabeza apoyada sobre sus manos, y sus codos apoyados sobre sus piernas.

"Miles, somos amigos. Cualquier problema tuyo también es un problema mío, y viceversa."

"De acuerdo, te contaré... No estuve pasando por un buen momento últimamente, aunque he logrado ocultarlo."

"¿Le sucedió algo malo a alguien muy cercano a vos?"

"No. Es difícil de explicar."

"Tómate tu tiempo."

Tails hace lo indicado por Fiona, respirando hondo.

"He logrado muchas cosas, cosas que nadie más de mi edad habría soñado siquiera. Soy bastante hábil. Tengo una gran inteligencia, incluso mayor que la de algunos adultos, y uso bien esa cualidad. Trato bien a la gente, aunque no soy necesariamente alguien inocente. Puedo valerme por mí mismo, ser independiente..."

"Es cierto, Miles. ¿Pero qué hay de malo en todo eso?"

El niño prodigio mira a su amiga, mientras sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas de nuevo.

"¿No es obvio? Alguien con mis cualidades nunca tiene éxito en la vida real, es excluido por sus pares, y es rechazado cuando intenta ganarse el amor de alguien."

"¿Esto es por mí, Miles?"

"¡NO!" Tails le da la espalda. "Lo que sucedió entre vos y yo ya quedó atrás. Fue un momento de debilidad que tuve."

La zorra baja la cabeza.

("Es obvio que esto es por mi culpa.")

"En realidad..." El zorro de dos colas reanuda su relato. "El problema es Sonic."

"Él es tu mejor amigo."

Tails se pone de pie y empieza a caminar.

"Sí, pero cuando amenazo su supremacía, cuando intento ser independiente, él se olvida de nuestra amistad. Él sabe que, si tengo la oportunidad, puedo llegar a ser alguien muy importante, e incluso puedo eclipsarlo a él. Por eso, cuando sale con chicas, reafirma que él sigue siendo el mejor y que yo sólo soy un niño, su segundo al mando, y nada más."

"Miles, te estás preocupando demasiado. Deberías disfrutar de la vida, disfrutar de tu infancia-"

"¡No puedo, Fiona! ¡Soy un nerd! Jamás podré vivir de la misma forma en que viven otros niños, jamás podré ser normal. Si intentara serlo, estaría luchando contra mi propia personalidad, contra mi propia forma de ser. Estaría luchando contra mí mismo, y si eso sucediera, el único resultado posible sería la locura y, finalmente, el suicidio. Cuando se es un nerd, o cuando se es diferente de alguna forma, lo único que uno puede hacer es aceptarse a uno mismo y aprovechar las cosas buenas que uno mismo tiene. En mi caso, estoy muy consciente de lo que pasa a mi alrededor, hasta el punto de que mi única opción es actuar como un adulto, preocuparme por aquellas cosas de las cuales se preocuparía normalmente un adulto."

Mientras Tails habla, Fiona, apenada, lo mira.

"Sé que no debería llorar por esto, pero no puedo evitarlo. No es mucho lo que pido. Sólo quiero que haya alguna chica que me guste y a quien yo también le guste, quiero ser capaz de compartir todo con ella, incluso lo más íntimo de ambos, quiero sentir que ella y yo somos uno solo. No estoy pidiendo nada extraordinario, sólo quiero disfrutar del amor, igual que los demás. El hecho de tener muchos amigos leales no compensa esto para mí, porque los amigos van y vienen, y yo necesito algo más... más..." Tails suspira al no poder encontrar la palabra adecuada.

"Aun así, la tristeza no es lo único que siento. Esta mañana, vi a Sonic saliendo de la casa de Mina, una chica que está teniendo cierto éxito como cantante. Era obvio que habían dormido juntos. Cuando lo vi, recordé todas las chicas distintas con quienes Sonic salió..." La voz de Tails se vuelve más siniestra. "... y sentí una ira inmensa, algo que jamás había sentido." La furia es cada vez más evidente en la voz del pequeño zorro. "Un idiota azul, cuyas únicas cualidades son su velocidad y su valentía, cuyo único mérito es haber salvado al mundo, que actúa como un caballero pero aún conserva ideas machistas, logra tener un enorme éxito con las mujeres. Y yo... ¡YO NO TENGO NADA! ¡¿CÓMO ES ESO POSIBLE?! Fiona, decime..."

Tails se da vuelta y encara a la zorra, para luego gritar con todas sus fuerzas.

"¡¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE ESE ESTÚPIDO HIJO DE P*** SEA MÁS FELIZ QUE YO?!"

Al gritarle en su cara, Tails hace que Fiona se sorprenda y también se asuste un poco. Sin embargo, al darse cuenta de lo que hizo, él se deja caer en el suelo, sentándose sobre sus rodillas y encorvándose, mientras llora desconsoladamente.

("Confirmado: Miles ya no es el niño que conocía.")

Luego de recuperarse del susto, Fiona se acerca al pequeño zorro, poniendo una mano en su hombro.

"¿Qué te he hecho, Fiona?"

"No hiciste nada malo."

"Te grité en la cara. Y también te he perseguido en el pasado, tal como dijiste cuando nos reencontramos."

"Sé que no hiciste nada de eso con mala intención."

"Estaba obligándote a que fueras mi novia. Eso entra en la categoría de "mala intención", ¿No crees?"

"Pues, Sonic hace lo mismo, y no lo hace por un buen fin. De hecho, lo hizo hace un momento, cuando yo estaba viniendo hacia acá."

"¿Y qué hiciste?"

"Lo rechazé, aunque lo hice de una manera disimulada."

Luego de quedarse callados por unos segundos, los dos zorros empiezan a reírse, y Fiona abraza fuertemente a Tails.

"Sé que hemos empezado con el pie izquierdo, y también sé que sólo hemos sido amigos por un mes, pero... sos mi mejor amiga, Fiona. Te quiero mucho, te quiero más que a Sonic, más que a Sally, más de lo que podría querer a todos mis otros amigos y compañeros de armas juntos."

Al escuchar esto, Fiona cierra los ojos y deja caer una lágrima.

"Yo también te quiero. Estos 16 años fueron horrendos, he perdido mucho... Vos sos todo lo que me queda."

* * *

Al día siguiente...

Son las 13:00 Hs., y Fiona está saliendo del hospital. En ese momento, ella ve a Sonic, quien está caminando por la calle y no parece haberla visto a ella.

"¡Sonic!"

El erizo azul se da vuelta al escuchar la voz de la zorra. "¡Fiona! ¿Cómo estás?"

"Muy bien, estoy tomando un descanso del trabajo como enfermera. ¿Y vos?"

"A decir verdad, estoy aburrido."

"Bueno, eso no es tan sorprendente."

"Fiona, ya casi no quedan más villanos a quienes derrotar, y ahora no tengo más nada que hacer. No tengo un aburrimiento cualquiera, esto es grave."

"¿De verdad? No te creo."

"Vamos, no te estoy mintiendo. Jamás lo haría."

Fiona está a punto de contestar, pero se acuerda de lo que Tails le había contado acerca de los hábitos de Sonic como mujeriego.

"Así que nunca me mentirías, ¿Eh? Entonces, ¿Qué sucedió entre Mina y vos ayer?"

"¿Tails te contó?"

"Eso no importa. Ya sos muy conocido por estar saliendo con una mujer distinta cada día."

"Puedo explicarlo, Fiona: yo y Mina dormimos juntos, sí, pero después terminamos nuestra relación."

"¿Tan rápido?"

"Existen muchos famosos que se divorcian apenas unos días después de haberse casado."

"Pues... no me sorprende que eso te suceda a vos, _la cosa viva más rápida del mundo_. ¿Acaso ese apodo se aplica para otros ámbitos además de cuando corrés?"

"Fiona, ¿Acabas de hacer un comentario malicioso sobre mi velocidad?"

"¿Acaso no tengo derecho a hacerlo?"

Sonic, derrotado, suspira. "¿Querés que vayamos a tomar algo?"

* * *

[ **Banda Sonora:** _Foolin' around (Remix de "The Freddie Mercury Album")_ – **Freddie Mercury** ]

Al llegar al taller de Tails, a las 16:00 Hs., Fiona alcanza a oír a un niño cantando en forma muy talentosa, con su voz superpuesta al sonido de un reproductor de música.

"Es obvio que esa es la voz de Miles." se dice a sí misma.

 _"Walking down the street, people watching closely._

 _Such a tease, you can turn on any man you want._

 _You masquerade._

 _You are the catch of the season every night and day._

 _You, you, you don't have any time for me._

 _You just keep fooling around with me."_

"Está cantando la letra de una forma muy perfecta. ¿Estará intentando darme un mensaje?"

 _"Fooling around, everywhere I go you are the only, only, only sexy lady._

 _Fooling around, all you do is keep me hanging around._

 _You are really so hard to please._

 _You've gotta really watch that, baby!"_

A continuación, se escucha un solo de guitarra eléctrica, el cual no parece provenir de un reproductor de música, sino de una guitarra dentro del taller.

"Toca la guitarra mejor que Sonic- Esperá un segundo: ¿Y si supo que he ido a una cita con Sonic?"

Unos segundos después, Fiona entra al taller de Tails. Al escuchar la puerta, Tails deja de cantar, nervioso por la llegada de Fiona.

"Fiona, volviste..."

"Sí... Miles, me encontré con Sonic hoy."

"¿Y qué?"

"Bueno... es un mujeriego, pero estuve hablando un poco con él, y... creo que puede cambiar, que puede ser una mejor persona. Él hace todo con buena intención, ya sabes. No es como Scourge, él sí que hacía todo con mala intención."

"Sí, lo sé..." Tails baja la mirada.

"Miles, ¿No creés que te excediste un poco ayer? Sé que lo que te está pasando es muy duro e injusto, pero creo que deberías hacérselo saber a Sonic. Estoy segura de que, si vos le contás sobre esto, él te ayudará."

El zorro de dos colas le da la espalda a Fiona y se dirige a las escaleras que van hacia su habitación, mientras Fiona lo mira.

"Sí... Quizás, tengas razón... Quizás, yo sólo tenía nublado el juicio..." contesta él, aparentemente deprimido.

Tails sube las escaleras y se mete en su habitación. En ese momento, ella encuentra que Tails dejó unas llaves en la mesa, con una etiqueta que dice "For my favourite _femme fatale_ " ["Para mi _femme fatale_ favorita"].

("Él iba a darme un regalo... Lo he arruinado todo.") piensa Fiona, mientras sale de allí, llevándose las llaves.

Al caminar afuera, ella encuentra una cabaña al lado del taller. Tiene un cartel que dice "RESERVED" ["RESERVADO"]; hay paneles solares instalados en el techo; las puertas y ventanas tienen marcos pintados de rojo, y los vidrios son paneles dobles que evitan la pérdida de calor; también hay rosales, con rosas de diversos colores, plantados a cada lado de la entrada.

Luego de quitar el cartel, Fiona intenta abrir la puerta con sus llaves, siguiendo su intuición, y lo logra. Al entrar, ella encuentra que la cabaña es más grande de lo que parece. La sala de estar posee: dos sillones y un sofá, cubiertos de cuero artificial de la mejor calidad, muy cómodos y mullidos; una pequeña mesa que tiene un reproductor de música junto con discos de _rock_ pesado y _metal_ , que casualmente es el estilo de música favorito de Fiona; un gran televisor de LEDs; un escritorio con una computadora y una silla; una biblioteca aún vacía, y otra pequeña mesa con cajones vacíos y portarretratos sin fotos. La cocina tiene el piso, las paredes y el techo hechos de hormigón, con azulejos blancos cubriendo el piso y las paredes, como en la cocina del taller de Tails; también hay un horno, un microondas, un lavaplatos, una heladera, y una mesa con una silla. El baño está diseñado de la misma forma que la cocina, con una ducha que también permite hacer baños de inmersión y que incluye envases de champú y de acondicionador.

Fiona, asombrada por todo esto, camina lentamente hacia el sofá y se sienta.

"Se siente tan cómodo... Es evidente que Miles se esforzó mucho por hacer esto..."

Luego de unos segundos, Fiona empieza a llorar en silencio.

"Miles... No sabés cuánto quisiera que empezáramos algo juntos... aunque no sea algo perfecto..."

* * *

Al día siguiente, a las 14:00 Hs. del mediodía, Fiona sale de su cabaña y vuelve a encontrarse con Sonic.

"Hola, Sonic. ¿Estás buscando a Miles?"

"En realidad, te estaba buscando a vos... ¿Esa es tu cabaña?"

"Pues, sí. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"¿Cómo la conseguiste?"

"Miles me dio las llaves, eso es todo lo que sé."

"Es decir que Tails te la regaló."

Luego de dudar por un momento, Fiona asiente, y Sonic empieza a acercarse a ella. Aunque ella no lo revela, está empezando a preocuparse.

("Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto.")

"Fiona, ¿Te gusta Tails?"

"A decir verdad..." Fiona duda acerca de su respuesta. "Creo que él es bastante simpático."

"Entiendo... ¿Y a quién preferirías?"

"No sabría qué decirte. Miles no está interesado en mí en realidad, sólo somos amigos, pero me gustaría que los demás hombres fueran como él."

"Pero, ¿No creés que alguien como Tails, cuando sea adulto, sería alguien frío, aburrido, muy concentrado en su trabajo? ¿No creés que, a largo plazo, la mejor opción sería alguien que no tenga tanto cerebro pero sí tenga sentimientos? ¿No creés que yo sería una opción mejor que Tails?"

Al escuchar esto, Fiona empieza a reírse histéricamente.

"¿Acaso esto te parece gracioso?" pregunta Sonic, enfurecido repentinamente.

"Lo siento, Sonic." responde Fiona al recuperar la compostura. "No tengo la culpa de que seas tan gracioso."

"Pues esa no fue mi intención."

La zorra se queda mirando a Sonic.

"¿Sabés qué creo? Creo que un mobiano puede tener inteligencia y sentimientos al mismo tiempo, como Miles. Por otro lado, a un mobiano le pueden faltar ambas cosas; eso es lo que sucede con vos... y también es lo que sucede con Scourge. ¿Te acordás de él? Pues vos sos igual: creés que, por el hecho de ser mujer, yo debo obedecerte a vos y a tus estúpidas e injustas reglas, que seguramente son un invento tuyo; creés que tenés derecho a tratarme como si fuera una niña o un ser inferior; creés que el hecho de que seas _cool_ te da autorización a tener cuarenta mil novias y a desecharlas cuando quieras, y considerás inferiores y desprestigiás a todos aquellos que realmente piensan. Ahora, quiero que escuches esto: si yo me relaciono con un nerd, no es asunto tuyo, no tenés derecho a involucrarte ni a decirme qué hacer; yo lidiaré con las consecuencias a largo plazo. Y hablando de eso, vos tampoco tenés derecho a hablar de "cosas a largo plazo", considerando que siempre estás con una novia distinta, mujeriego hijo de p***."

Fiona le da la espalda a Sonic, pero él, furibundo, la agarra fuertemente del brazo y la atrae hacia sí mismo, haciendo que ella grite, asustada. A continuación, él envuelve un brazo alrededor de su cintura y pone su cara muy cerca de la cara de ella.

"Ahora quiero que _me_ escuches, p***: Sally me pidió que te alejara de Tails, y eso es lo que voy a hacer, por cualquier medio necesario.

"Esto sólo confirma lo que dije recién, Sonic. Hasta hace unos segundos, había una diferencia: Scourge aceptaba y reconocía abiertamente que era alguien despreciable, mientras que vos lo ocultabas bajo ese disfraz de héroe y de galán. Ahora, los dos son exactamente iguales."

Finalmente, un Sonic enloquecido se prepara para darle una cachetada a Fiona, pero una cosa amarilla, blanca y negra lo choca desde su lado derecho, dejando una estela de humo. La cosa tricolor empuja a Sonic hasta la plaza central de Knothole, donde finalmente frena y deja que Sonic choque contra un árbol.

Cuando Sonic se recupera del golpe, ve enfrente suyo a Tails, quien está vestido con el uniforme de su padre, pero con algunos agregados: sus dos colas están cubiertas por la malla metálica creada por él; lleva un cinturón donde porta dos extrañas pistolas, cada una de ellas con un reactor cuántico en miniatura y un tubo lleno de agua; no lleva puestos guantes de ningún tipo, por lo que también tiene sus garras de zorro al descubierto; en la cabeza, viste una gorra militar negra con detalles plateados, doblada en una forma de "silla de montar" y con el frente elevado, el cual tiene la insignia de las Fuerzas Especiales; sus ojos están cubiertos por lentes de sol, los cuales no tienen un diseño moderno, que coincida con la forma redonda de la cabeza, sino que tienen un diseño antiguo.

"¿Qué onda, Freddie Mercury? Creo que aún te falta el bigote, amigo."

"No soy tu amigo, Sonic."

"Vamos, hermanito-" Sonic es interrumpido por un disparo que Tails hace hacia el árbol que Sonic chocó. El disparo atraviesa totalmente el tronco, haciendo que salten astillas.

"Estas pistolas disparan gotas de agua, y las disparan a una velocidad de dos mil kilómetros por hora." dice Tails, ahora apuntando con sus dos pistolas a Sonic. "Así que te recomiendo que seas inteligente y hagas lo que te voy a decir: dejá en paz a Fiona, dile a Sally que haga lo mismo, y dejá de llamarme "hermanito". ¿Entendiste? Ya hemos tenido una pelea por este asunto, hace tres meses, y no me gustaría reanudarla."

"Lo siento, _hermanito_ , pero tengo órdenes, y debo cumplirlas."

Después de decir esto, Sonic hace un Spin-Dash, pero Tails levanta vuelo y lo esquiva, dejando que el erizo choque con otro árbol. A continuación, Tails hace un Spin-Dash, rasgando el suelo con sus ahora filosas colas, y avanza hacia Sonic, pero él usa su súper-velocidad para esquivarlo. Tails impacta contra el árbol y lo corta, y entonces Sonic ve cómo aquel árbol cae al suelo. Aprovechando la distracción, Tails se pone de pie y, velozmente y al ras del suelo, vuela hacia el velocista; al llegar, el zorro cambia de dirección y sube, propinándole a Sonic un golpe desde abajo que le rompe algunos dientes.

Mientras Tails aterriza en el suelo, Sonic se levanta, escupe un diente y mira a su antiguo amigo con una mirada feroz. Por alguna extraña razón, los lentes de sol de Tails no sufrieron ningún daño, y su gorra militar sigue en su cabeza.

"Creo que he herido el orgullo de alguien. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?"

Lanzando un grito de guerra y olvidándose de tener piedad, Sonic se lanza hacia Tails e intenta golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero el niño prodigio logra esquivar el brazo, agarrarlo y darle un pequeño impulso, dejando que Sonic caiga al suelo por culpa de su propia fuerza. El erizo azul se levanta y empieza a lanzar golpes de gancho, pero Tails, siguiendo el estilo de los boxeadores, se protege con sus brazos, hasta que encuentra la oportunidad perfecta y golpea a Sonic directamente en la nariz, rompiéndola y haciéndola sangrar. Gritando de nuevo, el velocista avanza hacia él, pero el zorro le da otro golpe más en la nariz, haciendo que el erizo sufra aun más.

Usando su súper-velocidad de nuevo, Sonic logra agarrar una barra corta de metal que había cerca, pero Tails saca un bastón retráctil. El erizo intenta golpearlo en la cabeza, sin pensar que puede provocar una muerte instantánea, pero el golpe es detenido con gran maestría y poco esfuerzo por el zorro. Sonic sigue intentando golpearlo con su garrote improvisado de metal, pero Tails detiene todos los golpes y aprovecha para dar un golpe en la pierna, haciendo que el erizo pierda el equilibrio y caiga nuevamente al suelo.

Tails se aproxima a Sonic, pero el erizo se levanta súbitamente del suelo y le hace un tacle de rugby al zorro, empujándolo hasta la pared de una cabaña. Más furioso que nunca, Sonic empieza a golpear a Tails hasta romperle las gafas de sol y también hacerlo sangrar.

"¡Esto te enseñará a no romper las narices de la gente!"

Finalmente, Tails, un poco desorientado, se deja caer en el suelo. Sin embargo, Fiona se lanza encima de Sonic desde atrás, e intenta ahorcarlo con una cuerda. Sonic logra deshacerse de ella y, sin ningún remordimiento, le da un duro golpe en la cabeza, desmayándola. Sin que él lo sepa, Tails se recupera; al ver la forma en que Sonic golpea a Fiona, él hace un gruñido animal, se lanza sobre Sonic y le hace heridas profundas con sus garras, para luego intentar rebanarlo con sus dos colas. Sonic esquiva las dos enormes cuchillas en que se convirtieron las colas de Tails, y luego se escapa corriendo hacia el Gran Bosque, con el zorro persiguiéndolo.

Sonic corre entre los árboles para hacer que Tails choque con alguno, pero Tails logra continuar su persecución. Al llegar a una zona especialmente llena de árboles, Sonic logra pasar entre ellos, pero Tails, ante la falta de espacio, empieza a volar posicionando sus dos colas delante de él, como si él fuera una avispa que va a picar, con la diferencia de que adopta esa posición para triturar la madera de cualquier árbol que se interponga en su camino. Su maniobra tiene éxito, y el zorro sigue persiguiendo al erizo, entrando en la pradera y dejando atrás muchos árboles caídos.

* * *

En la pradera, Sonic se detiene para descansar, y también para esperar a Tails y acabar la pelea definitivamente. Sin embargo, su espera es interrumpida por un extraño destello de luz.

Sonic se esconde detrás de una colina, y encuentra que son dos tanques y un lanzamisiles, todos con un aspecto raro, llegando desde un universo alterno a través de un portal. Hay robots comandando estos vehículos, aunque no son robots de Robotnik, sino que son muy parecidos a Sonic y están pintados de verde.

 _"Localizen a Sonic Hedgehog y a Miles "Tails" Prower, y destrúyanlos."_ dice uno de los robots, quien se encuentra a bordo del lanzamisiles. A continuación, este vehículos y los dos tanques se dispersan.

Luego de escuchar esto, Sonic se va corriendo de alli, yendo en dirección a Knothole.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en Knothole...

Tails entra a su taller. Está cansado, muy golpeado, sucio de tierra y de sangre, y también con su paciencia agotada. Fiona también se encuentra en el taller, con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza.

"Ese idiota me las pagará por golpearme así en la cabeza."

"Fiona, no empieces a quejarte como si te hubiera golpeado el escocés de "100% Lucha". Mirame a mí."

"Lo sé, Miles. Pero no era necesario que hicieras esto."

"¿Qué cosa? ¿Protegerte?"

"Intentar matarlo."

"No exageres..."

"Miles, esto es serio." Fiona hace una pausa. "He decidido irme de Knothole."

Fiona camina hacia la puerta, dejando a un Tails incrédulo.

"¡¿Qué?! Pero, Fiona... te he construido una cabaña-"

"Sí, ya la he visto, Miles, y agradezco todo lo que hiciste por mí. Pero debo hacer lo mejor para todos. Ya sabés cómo reaccionaron Sonic y Sally, y no quiero obligarte a que te pelees con ellos sólo porque querés defenderme." Fiona empieza a caminar hacia la puerta.

"¿Desde cuándo te importan esas cosas, Fiona? Si Sonic y Sally no están de acuerdo, ignóralos. Además, defenderte no es una molestia para mí, ni tampoco lo es pelearme con ellos. Por otro lado, ¿A dónde vas a ir si te vas de aquí? Seguramente, Station Square ya le puso precio a tu cabeza, mientras que aquí ya recibiste el Indulto Real. Por favor, Fiona... Antes de irte, pensá en lo que te estoy diciendo."

Parada frente a la puerta, Fiona suspira. "De acuerdo, lo haré. Me quedaré en Knothole."

"Gracias, Fiona. No te arrepentirás, te lo juro."

* * *

Una hora después, Tails está caminando por la plaza central de Knothole, vestido aún con la ropa de cuero de su padre. Mientras mira a su alrededor, él se da cuenta de que todos lo están mirando mal.

"Seguramente, Sally les contó lo que sucedió." se dice a sí mismo.

De pronto, una cosa azul proveniente de las praderas choca a Tails y lo arrastra fuera de la plaza. En ese mismo momento, en el lugar donde estaba en zorro, cae un misil que genera una gran explosión, rompiendo algunas ventanas de las viviendas cercanas. Afortunadamente, no hay ninguna víctima.

"¿Qué carajo fue eso?" pregunta Tails mientras se levanta del suelo.

"Alguien intenta matarnos." responde Sonic, quien está al lado suyo ahora. "Quienquiera que sea, ha traído dos tanques y un lanzamisiles. Hay que destruirlos rápido, yo sé dónde están."

"De acuerdo, pero que conste: esto no compensa lo que nos hiciste a Fiona y a mí. Y otra cosa más: cuando terminemos con esto, quiero que seas un hombre e intentes reanudar tu relación con Sally, en vez de ser un mujeriego."

"Ok, ya te entendí." contesta Sonic, con desdén. "Pero lo haré únicamente porque me cortarás en dos si no lo hago."

* * *

[De vuelta al presente...]

"¿Le contamos, Miles?"

El zorro está comiendo una medialuna dulce. Su taza de leche chocolatada ya está vacía.

"¿Acerca de qué?"

"Nuestra charla, tu pelea con Sonic..."

"Prefiero no hacerlo. Ella no necesita saberlo."

Mientras tanto, Rosemary vuelve a la mesa.

"Perdón, hijo. ¿En qué parte estábamos?"

Ante la pregunta de la madre de Tails, él y Fiona se miran entre ellos.

* * *

 **Glosario:**

 **Submarino** : forma de hacer la leche chocolatada, muy común en las cafeterías argentinas, consistente en introducir una barra de chocolate en una taza llena de leche caliente. A causa del calor, en conjunto con la acción de revolver la leche mediante el uso de una cuchara, el chocolate se deshace y queda en suspensión dentro de la leche. Para dar cabida a la barra de chocolate, se usa una taza especial, alta y con una forma más parecida a la de un vaso, y para revolver su contenido, también se usa una cuchara especial, suficientemente larga como para entrar el el vaso sin hundirse totalmente.

 **100% Lucha** : campeonato de lucha libre profesional argentino, transmitido por televisión. "El escocés" era Mc Floyd, uno de los participantes.


	15. Crónicas del niño dorado, Parte 5

_**Antoine D'Coolette y los Combatientes por la Libertad Alternativos.**_

 _ **Episodio Segundo: Misión Diplomática.**_

 _Capítulo 7: Crónicas del niño dorado, Parte 5._

[En el presente...]

"¡Hola, Tails!" Sonic llega a la cafetería y se acerca a la mesa donde el zorro de dos colas está sentado. "¿Qué estás haciendo acá?

"Hola, Sonic." contesta Rosemary. "Tails está contándome sobre algunas cosas que sucedieron mientras yo y Amadeus estábamos en el espacio.

"Por ejemplo, la pelea que yo tuve con él." menciona el erizo. "Sí, _señora de las cuatro décadas_ : su hijo golpea bastante fuerte."

Ante los dichos de Sonic, Tails guarda un silencio de muerte, y Fiona decide hacer lo mismo.

"¿Qué?"

"Acabas de llamarme _señora de las cuatro décadas_." responde Rosemary, con voz siniestra.

"Hay que aceptarlo: usted tiene casi cuarenta años-"

"Acabas de citar una canción de Arjona."

"Ehh..."

"Y yo odio las canciones de Arjona."

"Continuando con la historia..." dice Tails, nervioso e intentando calmar la situación. "Sonic y yo supimos que alguien quería matarnos, por lo que fuimos a enfrentar a los robots que nos buscaban."

"¿Y los derrotaron?" pregunta Rosemary, relajándose.

"Sí, pero cuando intenté sacarles información, no tuve mucho éxito..."

* * *

[En el pasado...]

En la pradera cerca de Knothole, se encuentran los restos, envueltos en llamas, de dos tanques y un lanzamisiles, junto con algunos robots también destruidos. Son las 13:00 Hs., y aún queda un robot en pie, pero Tails cae sobre él, y luego lo mantiene pegado al suelo y agarrado del cuello.

"Voy a ser directo: ¿Para quién trabajas?"

"Activando protocolo de seguridad." dice la voz computarizada del robot. "Autodestrucción en 3..."

"Mierda."

Tails sale volando rápidamente de allí, y un par de segundos después, el robot es destruido en una gran explosión, sin dejar rastro. A continuación, el zorro aterriza a unos cien metros de allí, encontrándose con Sonic.

"¿Lograste obtener alguna información?

"No, el robot que aún estaba de una pieza se autodestruyó. Tendré que agarrar a los robots destruidos cuyos cuerpos aún están ahí, y acceder a su memoria, pero no será fácil. Quienquiera que sea quien nos quiere ver muertos, ha tomado medidas para que no sepamos de él."

"Entonces... ¿Tenés algún plan?"

Después de quedarse pensativo por un rato, Tails se va volando repentinamente.

"Parece que se le ocurrió algo."

* * *

Dos días después...

Son las 20:00 Hs., y Tails se encuentra en su habitación-altillo, sentado frente a la mesa empotrada en la pared, débilmente iluminado por una lámpara en la mesa. Está dibujando un gráfico muy intrincado, usando un bloc de hojas y un lápiz común.

En el preciso momento en que él termina de dibujar, suena un timbre instalado en la puerta. Tails agarra un teléfono que estaba unido a la pared.

"¿Quién es?"

" _C'est moi, Antoine."_ La voz del Antoine suena en el teléfono. _"¿Me has llamado para que viniera a tu taller, Tails?"_

"Así es, entrá."

El zorro cuelga el teléfono, y se escucha el ruido de una puerta abriéndose en la planta baja. Entonces, él sale de su habitación y baja por las escaleras, encontrándose con el coyote.

"¿Recuerdas lo que hemos estado conversando esta tarde?"

" _Oui_ , Tails."

"Ok." Tails le da a Antoine un pequeño sobre de papel madera, de unos 5 cm. por 5 cm. "Ya sabés qué hacer."

El coyote guarda el sobre en un bolsillo. "¿Qué opinás de mi excusa?"

"Funcionará, Antoine, será excelente. De hecho, creo que deberías ser agente secreto, en vez de soldado."

"¿Un espía? ¿ _Moi_?"

"¿Por qué no?"

Tails empieza a caminar a la cocina. "¿Querés almorzar acá?"

" _Oui_ , me gustaría ver qué tan buenas son tus habilidades gastronómicas." dice Antoine, acompañando al zorro.

"Te aseguro que soy mejor que Sonic en la cocina." dice Tails, cruzando la puerta de la cocina junto con el joven soldado. "Y tengo mejores gustos."

" _Soit dit en passant_ , ¿No te ofendés cuando menciono los aspectos negativos de tu mejor amigo? Por ejemplo, su pésima dieta a base de _chili-dogs_."

"Antoine, soy Miles Prower, no soy Amy Rose. Ella te aplastaría con su martillo, convirtiéndote en una suerte de _frisbee_ , si te escuchara decir esas críticas sobre Sonic." El niño prodigio se acerca a una de las hornallas, donde se está cocinando una ensalada al _wok_. "Yo, en cambio, soy un gran amigo, pero no soy un fanático."

"Creo que, últimamente, has dejado de ser un _gran_ amigo de ese erizo." dice Antoine tímidamente.

"Supongo que Sally también te contó a vos acerca de mi... "discusión" con él."

" _Pour être honnête_ , lo escuché de otros. Incluso hay un video en Internet. Pero sé que la _princesse_ difundió esta información en primer lugar."

Un minuto después, Tails saca el _wok_ de la hornalla y lo lleva al taller, mientras Antoine lo acompaña llevando platos y cubiertos. Al llegar, ambos apoya el wok, los platos y los cubiertos en la mesa, en un espacio rodeado por restos de máquinas que incluyen la cabeza de uno de los robots destruidos al mediodía.

Mientras tanto, Fiona entra al taller, encontrándose con Tails y Antoine.

"¡ _Bienvenue_ , _mademoiselle_ Fox!"

"Hola, Antoine. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Ehh..." El coyote empieza a ponerse nervioso, y se dirige al zorro de dos colas. "Tails, ¿No le contaste a Fiona lo que hago aquí?"

"Perdón, me había olvidado de contarle." dice Tails, volviéndose a Fiona. "Antoine viene a ayudarme en el taller de vez en cuando. Es un buen ayudante, especialmente cuando yo dejo este lugar lleno de restos de máquinas y él me recuerda que haga un poco de orden." Los tres empiezan a reírse.

"¿Querés comer con nosotros, Fiona?"

"Por supuesto, Miles."

* * *

Una hora después...

Antoine ya se ha ido, Tails está intentando acceder a la información en el robot, y Fiona está bañándose en su casa, al lado del taller. La zorra está quieta, debajo del chorro de agua de la ducha, pensando.

("Creo que le voy a hacer una prueba a Miles.")

Un minuto después, Tails entra en la casa de Fiona.

"Hola, Fiona. Espero no estar molestándote."

Habiendo escuchado el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, junto con la voz de Tails, Fiona sale del baño para recibirlo... pero está totalmente desnuda, con sólo una toalla sobre sus hombros.

"¡¿QUÉ CARAJO-?!" Tails inmediatamente se da la vuelta, sale de la cabaña y cierra la puerta.

" _¡Lo siento, Miles!"_

"¡¿En qué estabas pensando, Fiona?!" pregunta Tails, desde el otro lado de la puerta.

" _¡Sólo quería intentar algo!"_

"¡¿Qué querías intentar?! ¡¿Intentar producirme un infarto?!"

" _¡Es imposible que tengas un infarto a los diez años, especialmente si estás en tan buen estado físico!"_ Al decir lo último, Fiona adopta un tono de voz... sospechosamente seductor.

"¡¿Fiona?! ¡¿Qué está sucediendo?!"

" _¡No sucede nada! ¡A propósito, ya no estoy desnuda, por si quieres saberlo!"_

Tails entra a la cabaña. "Repito: ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? ¿Qué está pasando contigo?"

La zorra roja suspira, derrotada. "Sólo quería ver cómo reaccionarías si estuviera desnuda."

Tails se queda mirando a Fiona en silencio durante un rato.

"Es una de las cosas más estúpidas que he escuchado en mi corta vida."

"Bueno... a mí no me molestaría que me vieras desnuda." dice ella tímidamente. "Miles, sos inteligente, simpático, y mucho más maduro de lo que creí..."

Mientras tanto, el niño prodigio la mira como si estuviera diciendo "Estoy harto de que me digas ese cuento".

"Hay muchas cosas de vos que me gustan..."

"Pero..." Tails se adelanta a lo que ella va a decir.

"Pero... ¿Qué? Miles, intento decirte que me gustas, y sé que aún te gusto-"

"¡NO!" contesta él, a la defensiva. "¡Ya te lo he dicho! ¡No hay nada entre nosotros ahora! ¡Lo que alguna vez hubo entre nosotros, mi enamoramiento por vos, ha quedado en el pasado! ¡Somos sólo amigos!"

"Tails... ¿Por qué intentás negarlo? ¿Todavía no confiás en mí?" Ella empieza a enojarse. "Criticabas a los demás por tratarme mal, por no confiar en mí, por excluirme. Pero ahora hacés exactamente lo mismo que ellos."

Tails se queda mirando fijamente a su "amiga".

"Pues lo lamento, _querida Fiona_ , pero hay cosas que no se olvidan tan fácilmente como creés."

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Eso significa que todo mi esfuerzo y mi cambio de actitud han sido en vano?"

Ante los dichos de Fiona, el zorro simplemente se va de la cabaña, caminando hacia su taller.

"¡¿Me vas a dejar así, tan fácilmente?!" le grita ella desde la puerta de la cabaña.

"¡No tengo nada que ver contigo, ni tampoco te debo nada!" le contesta él mientras llega a la puerta de su taller. "¡¿Sabés qué?! ¡Si querés irte de esta aldea y volver a ser una criminal, hazlo, porque ya no me importas!"

Al terminar, Tails abre la puerta del taller, entra a su "casa", y cierra la puerta con un fuerte y violento golpe. En respuesta, una Fiona enojada también cierra la puerta de su casa violentamente.

* * *

Al día siguiente...

Son las 11:00 Hs. en Knothole, y Sonic corre a velocidad súper-sónica desde el restaurante del tío Chuck hasta su casa, dejando atónitos a todos los aldeanos.

Entre ellos se encuentra Bunnie, quien se encuentra con Sally en la plaza.

"¿Qué le sucede a Sonic? ¿Se despertó tarde y ahora está haciendo sus ejercicios diarios?"

"No, Bunnie, él sólo está yendo al baño."

"Pues, parecía algo muy urgente."

"Fue al baño dos veces seguidas, quedándose allí unos treinta minutos por vez, y no se sentía bien cuando salía. Ahora está yendo de nuevo. Seguramente tiene algún problema grave en los intestinos."

"Considerando lo que come, esto no me sorprende."

* * *

Media hora después, en la plaza central, Antoine observa la casa de Sonic desde la distancia. El soldado lleva un bolso sobre su hombro izquierdo.

Entonces, el erizo azul sale de allí caminando lentamente, con una mano apoyada en la parte baja del abdomen; unos segundos después, el erizo vuelve a entrar urgentemente a su casa. Al ver la escena, Antoine sonríe, conteniendo su risa.

("Funcionó.")

A continuación, el coyote sale disimuladamente de la aldea.

* * *

 _¡RING! ¡RING!_

A las 14:00 Hs., en el taller de Tails, suena un teléfono fijo, con un tono de llamada igual al de los teléfonos antiguos. No hay nadie allí, por lo que se activa el contestador automático.

" _Hola, soy Miles Prower, alias "Tails". Si no le contesto, seguramente es porque estoy trabajando en un invento, salvando al mundo, o simplemente durmiendo. Soy alguien que cumple con su palabra, así que deje su mensaje, por favor; cuando pueda, lo llamaré para que podamos hablar. Muchas gracias por su paciencia."_

 _¡PIIIIIP!_

Luego, se genera un largo silencio.

" _Tiene un mensaje nuevo."_

 _¡PIIIIIP!_

" _Hola, Miles. Sí, soy yo, Fiona. Estaba pensando en nuestra... "charla" de anoche. Lo admito: he estado mal cuando me aparecí desnuda sin avisarte. No tenía mala intención. Quería decirte que-"_

 _¡PIIIIIP!_

" _Hola, Miles. Soy yo, de nuevo. Creo que deberías usar tus conocimientos para hacer que el contestador automático permita mensajes de voz más largos. En fin... Sé que no te simpatizo mucho, y sé que has quedado muy dañado emocionalmente a causa de lo que te hice, pero-"_

 _¡PIIIIIP!_

" _Gracias, estúpido teléfono. Ahora tendré que empezar todo otra vez. Como te decía, Miles, creo que deberías dejar atrás lo que sucedió entre nosotros, deberías superarlo. Ya sé que es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, pero quiero que por lo menos lo pienses. Sé que sos-"_

 _¡PIIIIIP!_

" _Deberían pagarme por hacer estas ridículas llamadas una y otra vez, por culpa de un contestador automático que no me da tiempo suficiente para hablar."_ Fiona empieza a hablar un poco más rápido. _"Esto ya se está pareciendo a "Luz de Luna"... Continúo: Miles, viste bondad en mí, y acertaste. Creo firmemente que hay bondad en vos también. Por favor, dame una oportunidad para-"_

 _¡PIIIIIP!_

" _¡Contestador automático de mierda!"_ Fiona empieza a hablar mucho más rápido. _"Iré al grano, te diré lo que creo, y será mejor que esto quede bien claro: TE AMO, y haré todo lo que considere necesario para demostrártelo. ¿Sabés por qué haré esto? Los Combatientes por la Libertad me trataron mal, y entonces me rendí y me volví malvada. Quizás me esté pareciendo a Amy Rose, pero no me rendiré ni me volveré malvada de nuevo, aunque vos también me trates mal."_

 _¡PIIIIIP!_

* * *

[ **Banda Sonora:** _Exercises in free love_ \- **Freddie Mercury** ]

Mientras tanto, un zorro de dos colas camina entre los aviones, en un aeródromo cerca de Knothole. Está vestido con un uniforme, restaurado, de las Fuerzas Especiales.

En un cierto momento, se detiene y se queda de pie al lado de un _jet_ , y luego se pone un par de lentes de sol, permaneciendo con su mirada en dirección al horizonte.

 _¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG!_

 _ **¡BOOM!**_

El combustible del avión que está junto a él se prende fuego, haciendo estallar el avión y lanzando al zorro a una gran distancia. Él queda tirado en la pista del aeródromo, gimiendo de dolor; toda su ropa y el lado derecho de su cuerpo están quemados, su cara está desfigurada, y sus lentes están rotos.

Con mucho esfuerzo, el zorro se pone de pie y mira hacia la terraza de un edificio cercano.

 _¡BANG! ¡BANG!_

Dos balas lo impactan y le traspasan el abdomen, haciendo que caiga al suelo. Él empieza a perder sangre rápidamente y a retorcerse de dolor.

 _¡BANG!_

Una última bala entra a través de su ojo izquierdo, haciendo añicos el lente de ese ojo, y le atraviesa la cabeza, dejando destrozado el cráneo en su parte posterior. El zorro se queda inmóvil, abatido, sobre un charco de sangre.

* * *

"Sonic..."

Sally se encuentra en el hospital de Knothole, en la habitación donde está Sonic, quien está siendo atendido por una diarrea. Ella intenta contener las lágrimas, mientras el Dr. Quack está a su lado.

"¿Qué sucede, Sally? No lucís bien."

" _Princesa_ , me encargaré yo." dice el doctor, poniendo una mano en su hombro y avanzando hacia Sonic. "Hubo un atentado en el aeródromo."

"¿Un atentado? ¿De quién?"

"Aún no se sabe. Pero ha habido una víctima, cuyo cuerpo acaba de llegar a la morgue."

Sonic empieza a desesperarse, imaginando lo peor.

"¿Quién es esa víctima?"

El doctor mira al suelo y traga saliva.

"Será mejor que me acompañes."

* * *

Media hora después, Sally, Bunnie, Rotor, el Dr. Quack y el tío Chuck se encuentran reunidos alrededor de una de las mesas de la morgue, observando el cadáver de un niño zorro, de pelaje amarillo y blanco, con dos colas. El difunto tiene un balazo en el ojo izquierdo, un gran agujero detrás de la cabeza, los dientes expuestos en su lado derecho por la ausencia de la mejilla de ese lado, el ojo derecho expuesto por la ausencia de sus párpados, y la mitad derecha de su cuerpo quemada; está vestido con los restos, también quemados, de un uniforme de las Fuerzas Especiales.

Bunnie, llorando a moco tendido, se retira de la morgue, caminando rápidamente. Mientras tanto, Sally se queda allí, llorando pero manteniendo la calma; Chuck y Rotor lucen apenados mientras miran al zorro, y el doctor, acostumbrado a estas situaciones, se mantiene imperturbable.

"¿Dónde está Sonic?" pregunta el erizo robiano.

"Le recomiendo que deje solo a su sobrino, _Sir_." dice el médico pato. "Por ahora, es lo mejor para él."

" _No, doctor."_

Los tres se dan la vuelta, encontrando en la entrada a Sonic, con un rostro serio.

"Buscaremos al culpable de esto."

Al mismo tiempo, Fiona llega al lugar, posicionándose al lado del erizo joven.

"Sonic, me dijeron que estabas acá. Estoy buscando a Miles. ¿Sabés dónde podría estar?"

Sally se hace a un lado, dejando que Fiona vea el cadáver. Fiona se queda sin palabras.

"Ok, no se preocupen por mí." La zorra, intentando mantener la calma, se da vuelta y se va caminando por los pasillos del hospital en silencio.

* * *

Unos minutos después, ella llega a la sala de entrenamiento. Cuando se encuentra sola y nadie la ve, se limpia las lágrimas de sus ojos. Luego, Fiona se dirige hacia un saco de boxeo y empieza a entrenar para desahogándose.

Después de un minuto, ella empieza a golpear mucho más fuerte el saco de boxeo, gruñendo mientras lo hace, hasta que un golpe hace que se rompa el gancho del cual cuelga, haciendo que este salga disparado e impacte contra la pared, mientras Fiona empieza a llorar de verdad.

"¿Querés que te dé un abrazo?" dice una voz, similar a la de Sonic, pero más siniestra.

Fiona parece reconocer la voz y, furiosa, se da la vuelta para luchar, pero lo único que ve es un puño a punto de chocar contra su cara, antes de perder la conciencia.

* * *

 **Glosario:**

 **Ricardo Arjona** : cantautor y músico del género _pop_ latino, de origen guatemalteco, conocido por su estilo lírico, autor de canciones que suelen abordar temas de amor y diversos temas sociales; "Señora de las cuatro décadas" es una de sus canciones.

 **Luz de Luna** : serie de televisión estadounidense (1985-1989), del género de comedia dramática, con Bruce Willis y Cybill Sheperd en el rol de detectives privados.


	16. Crónicas del niño dorado, Parte 6

_**Antoine D'Coolette y los Combatientes por la Libertad Alternativos.**_

 _ **Episodio Segundo: Misión Diplomática.**_

 _Capítulo 7: Crónicas del niño dorado, Parte 6._

[En el pasado...]

Al día siguiente...

"Compañeros: ayer, uno de los más valiosos y queridos miembros de nuestro equipo ha sido asesinado cruelmente. Poco después, una aldeana antiguamente relacionada con criminales ha desaparecido, siendo posiblemente secuestrada."

Son las 10:30 Hs., y Sally está diciendo un discurso frente a un grupo de mobianos en una gran cabaña. Entre ellos, se encuentran los Combatientes por la Libertad.

"A partir de ahora, no descansaremos hasta identificar al culpable, localizarlo, capturarlo y juzgarlo. Así que pónganse a trabajar. Pero sean discretos, ya que revelaremos el fallecimiento de nuestro amigo Tails cuando hayamos resuelto esto."

"¡Sí, señora!" dicen todos al unísono, yendo luego a hacer su trabajo: investigar y analizar toda la información disponible.

" _Princesa_ , voy a llevarme a uno de los suyos para que me ayude en la morgue." dice el Dr. Quack.

"Yo me ofrezco, _Votre Altesse_." Antoine interviene.

Sally empieza a sospechar algo. "Antoine..."

"Está bien, _Princesa_." dice el pato. "Si Antoine realmente se siente listo para esto, que me acompañe. Lo que él debe hacer no requiere demasiada pericia."

* * *

Media hora después, Quack tiene terminado el informe de su autopsia, y se está retirando de la morgue. El cadáver está en un compartimiento de la heladera, con la cabeza y el pecho afuera todavía. Antoine está de pie, frente a la heladera.

"Ya sabés qué hacer, Antoine." dice el doctor desde la puerta.

" _Oui_ , _monsieur le docteur_."

Antes de introducir totalmente el cadáver en la heladera, el coyote, observado por el pato, saca un pequeño tubo de un bolsillo, le saca la tapa y lo apoya junto al cuerpo. El tubo tiene un extraño y diminuto dispositivo electrónico, el cual se activa en ese momento.

Inmediatamente, el cadáver empieza a desprender gotas de una suerte de metal líquido. Las gotas corren por la superficie del cuerpo, caen en la superficie metálica de la bandeja en la que están apoyados los restos, se desplazan directamente hacia la abertura del tubo y entran en él. Luego de treinta segundos, todo el cuerpo se "derrite", formando un charco de metal líquido que fluye y se introduce en el tubo, donde incluso se comprime a sí mismo hasta caber dentro de él.

Antoine observa todo lo ocurrido, y cuando el proceso finaliza, él agarra el tubo, lo cierra y lo guarda de vuelta en su respectivo bolsillo. Luego, él desplaza la bandeja hacia adentro de la heladera y cierra la puerta, retirándose de la morgue en compañía del Dr. Quack.

* * *

Al mediodía...

"Princesa, tenemos información sobre el secuestro de Fiona Fox."

Geoffrey St. John se dirige hacia Sally, llevando unos papeles.

"Ok, decime sólo lo importante, los detalles no importan."

"Como ordenes, Sally. Efectivamente, ella ha sido secuestrada, y el culpable es Scourge Hedgehog, un rival ya conocido."

"Considerando lo ocurrido entre ella y ese cerdo, no me sorprende." responde la ardilla.

Mientras Geoffrey y Sally conversan, Antoine los escucha atentamente. En ese momento, Sally recibe un SMS, que ella procede a leer. Al terminar, la princesa vuelve a dirigirse a sus subordinados.

"Tengo noticias para todos ustedes: el cadáver de Tails ha desaparecido misteriosamente de la morgue. Quiero que alguien se encargue de investigar."

* * *

A las 16:00 Hs., Geoffrey vuelve a concertar una reunión con la princesa, con la diferencia de que Sonic está con ella y el zorrillo está acompañado por su esposa: un gato hembra llamada Hershey, con pelaje negro en el cuerpo, pelaje blanco en el pecho y abdomen, y cabello negro en la cabeza.

"¿Qué novedades tienen?" pregunta la princesa.

"Sally, Sonic, será mejor que hablemos de esto en privado." dice Hershey.

A continuación, los tres salen afuera y van hacia el Gran Bosque. Una vez allí, el zorrillo empieza a hablar.

"Hemos hecho investigaciones por nuestra cuenta, acerca de las armas que mataron a Tails y acerca de la diarrea que afectó a Sonic ayer."

"No me lo recuerdes, Geoffrey." dice Sonic. "Ninguna de las dos cosas."

"Lo importante es que todos tienen a alguien en común, que también es el único sospechoso disponible." continúa la gata.

"¿Scourge?" dice Sonic.

"Se trata de alguien de nuestro equipo."

"¿Fiona?" dice Sally.

"No. El cadete del Real Ejército."

* * *

"¡FRANCHUTE HIJO DE P***! ¡¿POR QUÉ CARAJO LE HICISTE ESO A TAILS?!"

Sonic se encuentra en su casa, donde está siendo sujetado de los brazos por Sally, mientras él intenta golpear a Antoine, quien a su vez está atado a una silla.

"Por favor, Sonic, tranquilizate."

"¡Lo haré cuando ese tipo esté muerto!"

Mientras tanto, Antoine se mantiene mirando hacia el suelo.

" _S'il vous plaite_ , déjenme explicarles."

"Explicar... ¿Qué?" pregunta la ardilla. "¿Qué tenés para explicar? Nos traicionaste. Se supone que, como soldado, deberías ser el más leal de todos, pero todo eso era sólo una tapadera para realizar tu misión: matar a Sonic y a Tails. Dime: ¿Para quién trabajas?"

Antoine suspira.

"Antes de decirles, prométanme que nadie sabrá para quien trabajo."

"No estás en posición de pedir nada."

"¿Realmente quieren ustedes que _je_ les dé información?"

"Ok, no le diremos a nadie. Ahora, hablá."

" _D'accord_. Trabajo para Tails."

Sally y Sonic se quedan en silencio, e incluso Sonic deja de moverse.

"No es cierto." dice Sonic. "Seguramente fue el Miles Prower de Moebius, y vos, payaso inútil, te confundiste. Además, ¿Por qué Tails querría que alguien lo matara? ¿Por qué él querría que _vos_ lo mataras?"

" _Premier_ , _vous_ tenés más chances que _je_ de confundir a un mobiano con su contraparte moebiana, erizo estúpido. _Deuxième_..."

Antoine intenta rascarse la oreja izquierda, inclinando la cabeza y frotando la oreja contra su hombro, con la intención de poner nervioso a Sonic. Cuando termina, él vuelve a hablar.

"Tails sigue vivo."

Todo el lugar se queda en el más absoluto silencio.

"¡¿QUÉ?!" Sonic y Saly gritan al unísono súbitamente.

"Lo que escucharon: Tails siguie vivo."

"Demostralo."

"Es difícil hacerlo, pero haré todo lo posible para-"

De repente, el tubo con metal líquido se cae del bolsillo de Antoine, aunque estaba ubicado de tal forma que sólo podía caerse si el coyote estaba de cabeza. Entonces, la tapa del tubo se abre por sí solo, y el metal líquido empieza a salir y a esparcirse por el suelo, mientras la ardilla y el erizo miran confundidos.

" _¿Me estaban buscando?"_

Ambos se dan la vuelta, y se encuentra con una réplica de Tails hecha de ese mismo metal líquido extraño. Ni bien lo ve, Sonic agarra una pistola _blaster_ que había en una mesa y le dispara a la réplica. A causa del disparo, "Tails" cae al suelo, pero pronto se levanta, mostrando un enorme agujero que atraviesa su cabeza en donde estaba el ojo derecho, y ese agujero incluso permite ver del otro lado.

"Parece que alguien está feliz de verme." dice "Tails" sarcásticamente.

"¡TAILS!" Sally, emocionada, lo abraza.

"Por favor, _Tía Sally_ , tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, y quiero despejar todas sus dudas lo más pronto posible."

"Ok, ¿Qué tiene que ver Antoine en todo esto?" pregunta Sonic.

"¿Y por qué fingiste tu muerte?" agrega Sally luego de desarmar el abrazo.

"Si estás muerto, ya no pueden matarte. Si yo fingía mi muerte, quien intentara matarme se relajaría y se revelaría. Algo parecido se aplicaba a Sonic, a quien mandé envenenar para que estuviera fuera de combate; en realidad, no le hice eso solamente para protegerlo y para atrapar al culpable, sino también para que él no estorbara en mis planes. Respecto a Antoine, lo elegí para que participara en todo esto: puso un veneno especial en los _chili-dogs_ de Sonic en la mañana de ayer, mientras, estratégicamente, el tío Chuck estaba "no disponible" para atender el pedido de Sonic; también me disparó, o mejor dicho, le disparó a este cuerpo, el cual está hecho de unos pocos nano-robots y es controlado por mí en forma remota. Por lo tanto, yo me responsabilizo por los delitos cometidos por Antoine, y les pido que, por favor, no sean tan duros con él."

"Entonces..." empieza Sonic. "Deberíamos decirles esto a los encargados de investigar esto."

"No, quiero que sigan investigando como si yo siguiera estando muerto. Scourge, que trata de matarme a mí y a Sonic, seguramente nos está vigilando con más de esos robots."

"Otra pregunta: ¿Por qué involucraste a Antoine?" pregunta Sally.

"Cualquiera de ustedes, especialmente vos y Sonic, habría sido la opción obvia, tanto desde el punto de vista de Scourge como desde el punto de vista de cualquiera. Yo necesitaba a alguien de quien nadie sospechara, y ese era Antoine. Para que conste, el Dr. Quack y el tío Chuck también participan en esto."

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Involucraste al principal médico de la aldea, y también involcraste a mi tío?"

"De acuerdo, vamos a calmarnos." La ardilla intenta intervenir. "Tails, ¿Podrías decirnos dónde estás?"

"No lo diré, y los que saben de mi plan tampoco lo dirán, sin importar cuánto intenten ustedes obtener esa información. Ahora, si me disculpan, esta réplica de nano-robots volverá a la morgue para interpretar su papel de "pobre niño muerto". Por lo tanto, no podrán demostrar que sigo vivo, y mi secreto se mantendrá a salvo, así yo puedo darle el golpe mortal a Scourge. _Au revoir_ , _mes amis_."

Al terminar de hablar, el cuerpo de "Tails" se deshace, el metal líquido se eleva y se mantiene en suspensión en el aire como si fuera la humedad, y sale por la ventana para volar hacia el hospital.

"Scourge lo matará." dice Sonic. "Y si no, Fiona lo traicionará."

"Parece que Tails también tiene una gran habilidad para aprender y hablar idiomas extranjeros." dice Antoine, obteniendo miradas de Sonic y de Sally.

"Sonic, _Votre Altesse_ : Tails es inteligente, él sabe lo que hace. Siempre es así."

* * *

Aeródromo de Furville, 17:00 Hs.

Tails se encuentra en una torre de control vacía, sentado en un cómodo sillón, observando la forma en que el sol se oculta en el horizonte.

Chuck sube por ascensor hasta allí, y camina hacia el zorro.

"Chuck, debo avisarte que Sonic y Sally nos han descubierto, pero no saben dónde estoy y no van a molestarnos." le dice Tails, sentado de espaldas.

"Entendido. Tengo la información recopilada hasta el momento."

"Cuéntame."

"Fiona ha sido secuestrada por Scourge, poco después de que fingieras tu muerte."

La noticia hace que el zorro de dos colas apriete sus puños sobre los brazos del sillón.

"También tengo información sobre lo ocurrido. Espero que te sirva para encontrarlo."

Luego, Chuck se retira de la sala. Cuando está sólo de nuevo, Tails, colérico, se levanta del sillón repentinamente, agarra una botella y la lanza contra la pared, rompiendo la botella en miles de pedazos; a continuación, agarra una pila de papeles dejados en la mesa por Chuck, y empieza a leerlos.

* * *

En algún lugar del Gran Bosque. 17:30 Hs.

Fiona se encuentra acostada boca arriba sobre una mesa, en una cueva en el Gran Bosque. Sus ropas están rotas y tiradas en el suelo, y su cuerpo desnudo está muy golpeado y maltratado.

"Espero que hayas aprendido la lección, muñeca."

Scourge se acerca a ella, enterrando su hocico entre sus pechos. Fiona parece inconsciente, pero deja caer una lágrima.

"No importa lo que me hagas..." dice ella débilmente. "Jamás te amaré."

"Sí, sé a qué te referís..." Scourge se aleja de ella. "Robotnik, quien antes era un cliente habitual mío, me contó una historia... Cuando tenías diez años, eras una prisionera suya, y él te usó para hacer un robot, una Auto-Autómata con el mismo cuerpo y los mismos patrones mentales que tenías vos. Cinco años después, el _buen doctor_ lo usó para seducir y matar a ese crío que se hace llamar Tails."

"Wow... Al fín entendés y estás usando vocabulario técnico." dice Fiona con asombro fingido.

"Según lo que quedó de los registros de ese robot, "ella" no sólo fracasó, sino que además mostró cierto... arrepentimiento, a causa de lo ocurrido. Resulta que, al copiar tus patrones mentales, "ella" también se enamoró de Tails, y cuando la trampa fracasó, soltó algo parecido a una lágrima."

Scourge mete su mano en la entrepierna de Fiona, acariciándola, mientras Fiona intenta resistirse, aunque los efectos de ciertas drogas hacen que ella no sea capaz de oponer mucha resistencia.

"Cuando empezamos nuestra relación, creí que eso no me daría problemas. Sin embargo, ahora te reencontraste con él, y te enamoraste de él realmente. Por lo tanto, ahora me estás obligando a hacerte cosas muy malas para que decidas dejar a ese pequeño mutante de una p*** vez."

Scourge se saca la campera de cuero y aprieta su cuerpo junto al de Fiona.

"A decir verdad, siempre me has hecho cosas malas, Scourge. ¿Qué diferencia hay ahora? Por otro lado, como te he dicho antes: no importa cuánto ni cómo me violes, siempre amaré a Miles Prower, al Miles Prower que se hace llamar "Tails"... aunque él esté muerto."

"En ese caso, ahora tendré que violarte, y luego tendré que matarte. No te preocupes, será una muerte rápida, y podrás ver a tu amado nerd en el más allá- **¡AAAAAAARRRGH!** "

De pronto, el erizo verde siente algo metálico apoyándose en su hombro y agárrandolo fuertemente hasta provocar dolor. Luego, esa misma cosa lo lanza contra una pared de la cueva, haciendo que su cabeza golpee directamente la superficie de piedra.

Scourge, quien aún sigue vivo y consciente pero está adolorido, cae al suelo, y luego se levanta. Cuando ve qué fue lo que pasó, se encuentra con Tails, quien nuevamente está vestido con el uniforme restaurado de su padre, lleva gafas de sol, tiene sus dos colas cubiertas por su malla metálica, y también lleva puestas las partes de su armadura correspondientes al pecho, la parte alta de la espalda, las manos y antebrazos, y los pies y parte inferior de las piernas.

Mientras tanto, Fiona levanta un poco la cabeza y, al ver a Tails, logra hacer una pequeña sonrisa.

"Lamento estar interrumpiéndote de esta manera, Scourge, pero aún tengo planes en este mundo. Por ejemplo, convertirme en tu peor pesadilla."

"Wow, qué aterrorizante... ¿Quién te creés que sos? ¿Una versión moderna del Hombre de Hojalata?"

"Pues, mi única diferencia con él sería que tengo un corazón incorporado. Lo cual me hace pensar: considerando que aparentemente no tenés corazón, ¿No serías vos alguien más similar a él?"

Scourge se pone de píe y avanza lentamente hacia Tails, pero el zorro no reacciona.

"Sé que soy alguien desalmado según vos, Súper-Gay, pero yo también he sufrido mucho. Supongo que ya sabés que mi padre era pésimo a la hora de cumplir sus funciones. Merezco la misma consideración que le estás dando a Fiona, ¿No crees?"

Scourge se para enfrente del zorro, agachándose un poco, y lo mira con "ojos de cachorro", pero Tails, súbitamente y sin relajar su rostro, le da un cabezazo al erizo, haciéndole sangrar la nariz y tirándolo al suelo.

"Mataste por placer, le mentiste a tu novia, violaste mujeres, colaboraste con Robotnik... Esos son crímenes imperdonables, sin importar que hayas tenido una infancia dura."

El erizo gruñe con rabia mientras se levanta, y luego empieza a retroceder.

"¿Ya terminaste, _niño_?"

"¡Por supuesto que no! Recién acabo de empezar. ¿Qué tal si me das una demostración de tu fuerza?"

El erizo sigue caminando lentamente hacia atrás, hasta que se detiene en un lugar en particular.

 _ **¡BOOM!**_

Se produce una explosión de energía que, aunque no es letal, empuja hacia atrás a Tails. Cuando vuelve a ver en dirección a su rival, ve que se ha transformado en Súper Scourge.

"¡¿Querés una pelea?! ¡Pues la tendrás, marica!"

Scourge, riendo histéricamente, se lanza volando hacia Tails, pero el zorro también sale volando y choca directamente contra el pecho del erizo, tomándolo por sorpresa y empujándolo contra la pared. Luego, Scourge lanza un golpe con cada puño, pero Tails detiene ambos con éxito, y aprovecha para saltar y darle un rodillazo en el mentón, rompiéndole un diente. Luego de escupir la pieza dental rota, el erizo crea y arroja varias lanzas de energía de Anarquía, pero Tails las detiene con un escudo de energía de Caos y se mantiene ileso, mientras Scourge mira asombrado y cada vez más enfurecido.

"Tal vez, seas el más poderoso con la energía de Anarquía en tu mundo. Pero en mi mundo, el más poderoso con la energía de Caos no es tu contraparte Sonic, sino yo."

Gritando enloquecido, el erizo verde genera una gran bola de energía y la lanza hacia Tails, pero el escudo logra repelerlo, aunque luego él pierde este escudo. Como respuesta, el niño prodigio despliega el cañón repulsor del pecho y dispara un haz con gran cantidad de energía de Caos; Scourge crea un escudo con energía de Anarquía, pero este es penetrado por el haz, que golpea al erizo y lo lanza hacia atrás y hacia arriba, haciendo que golpee el techo y luego aterrice.

Tails avanza hacia su rival, pero él hace un _spindash_ y lo choca, presionándolo contra la pared y empezando a girar velozmente para cortar su armadura y matarlo de una vez por todas. Entonces, el zorro empieza a hacer su propio _spindash_ , y al hacerlo, sus dos colas, cubiertas con la malla metálica y potenciadas por la energía de Caos, cortan las espinas de Scourge y empiezan a dañar la piel en su espalda, a pesar de que el erizo teóricamente debería ser invulnerable en su forma Súper.

Scourge retrocede y deja de girar. Su espalda está adolorida y sangra, pero él pronto se recupera.

"Ok, lo admito, sos un gran luchador."

"Agradezco ese comentario de tu parte."

"De todas formas, hay algo que me olvidado de mencionar."

"Dejame adivinar: ¿Esos Berilos Anarquía que te han transformado son de menor calidad, y aún tenés guardados Berilos de una calidad mejor, que te harían suficientemente poderoso como para matarme con muy poco esfuerzo? Si decís eso, sabré que estás mintiendo."

"No, debo admitir que tu transformación en forma artificial te hace muy fuerte. Me refiero a otra cosa: cuando llegaste, ya había hecho muchas cosas con Fiona... si sabés a lo que me refiero."

Tails se queda mirando a Scourge, mientras sus puños empiezan a cerrarse y su cuerpo empieza a temblar de ira.

"De hecho, lo he disfrutado bastante. Fiona no se sintió muy cómoda, pero pronto se acostumbrará."

Entonces, Tails se deshace de casi toda su armadura, excepto la pieza correspondiente a su pie derecho. También se quita los guantes que tenía en sus manos, debajo de su armadura. Luego, se quita los lentes de sol, la gorra militar (por alguna extraña razón, ninguna de las dos cosas tienen ningún daño) y la campera de cuero, quedando sólo sus pantalones. Sus ojos descubiertos dan una mirada con una furia inconmensurable, y su cuerpo expuesto brilla a causa de que recién se había usado su energía potencial de Caos.

"¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿Pelear sin armas para demostrar tu fuerza? Soy Súper Scourge, y vos no sos nada ahora."

A pesar de las palabras de Scourge, Tails empieza a caminar con paso seguro hacia él.

"¿Aún querés pelear? Como quieras..."

Scourge crea y arroja una lanza Anarquía. Entonces, Tails da una patada con el pie derecho, y la pieza de su armadura en su pie crea un pequeño escudo que detiene la lanza. A continuación, sin dar respiro a Scourge, Tails se lanza sobre él con un grita de guerra y le da otra patada con el pié izquierdo, descalzo. El golpe, que impacta en la boca del estómago, resulta ser más fuerte de lo que el villano súper-poderoso esperaba, lo cual lo deja sorprendido y con la guardia baja; el zorro, aprovechando esto, gira y usa sus dos colas para cortar el pecho de Scourge, por lo que las cicatrices en su pecho se vuelven a abrir y empiezan a sangrar. A continuación, antes de que las heridas cicatricen gracias a la energía de Anarquía, Tails empieza a dar varios y muy fuertes golpes de puño al erizo: golpes de gancho, golpes a la boca del estómago y a las costillas, golpes desde abajo y hacia el mentón, golpes directos a la nariz. Gracias a la fuerza extra proveída por la energía de Caos que aún emana de su cuerpo, los golpes superan la invulnerabilidad de Scourge, por lo que su boca empieza a sangrar, y su nariz también empieza a hacerlo de nuevo.

Totalmente encolerizado y frenético, Tails empieza a dar golpes con toda su fuerza, mientras también grita y gruñe. Finalmente, un golpe al mentón no sólo rompe varios dientes, sino que además hace que los Berilos Anarquía salgan del cuerpo de Scourge.

El erizo, muy golpeado, debilitado y sangrando, cae al suelo y apenas logra mantener los ojos abiertos, mientras Tails se queda mirándolo.

"Adelante, matame." balbucea Scourge.

* * *

Penitenciaría para Criminales Interdimensionales, bajo control del Cuerpo de Policía Zonal. Universo paralelo de la "Zona Prisión".

Los guardias están custodiando las celdas, mientras el oficial Zonic aparece allí, controlando que todo esté en orden.

Entonces, todos son sorprendidos por un portal abriéndose en una celda vacía. A través de ese portal entra el cuerpo de un Scourge desmayado, y cuando el portal se cierra, el erizo queda encerrado.


	17. Crónicas del niño dorado, Parte 7

**_Antoine D'Coolette y los Combatientes por la Libertad Alternativos._**

 ** _Episodio Segundo: Misión Diplomática._**

 _Capítulo 7: Crónicas del niño dorado, Parte 7._

[En el presente...]

"Así fue como vencí a Scourge por primera vez. Y colorín colorado, este cuento se ha terminado."

Son las 11:30 Hs., y Tails está sentado en la barra de la cafetería, junto con Rosemary y Fiona. Pero ahora hay varios mobianos más, que se habían acercado para escuchar acerca de la pelea del zorro de dos colas con la peligrosa contraparte moebiana de Sonic. Fiona había reunido a toda esa gente, y Tails empezó a relatarles lo que hizo: fingir su muerte, encontrar a Scourge y derrotarlo. Sin embargo, no contó todo: había adaptado la historia, omitiendo los detalles "sensibles", tales como la descripción de los daños que recibió su "pseudo-cadáver" hecho de nano-robots, e intentó reducir al mínimo la intervención de Fiona en los hechos, para que nadie sospechara del vínculo entre ambos. Ahora, ellos están aplaudiendo y ovacionando a Tails, mientras Sonic los mira de lejos, fingiendo estar celoso.

Entre ellos está Amadeus, junto con un mapache mobiano masculino de pelaje gris y negro. Es el teniente primero Leónidas Proción, miembro de la Guardia Real; fue un antiguo alumno de Amadeus, y ahora es uno de sus oficiales más leales.

"Wow, es increíble." dice Proción. "Usted y su esposa tuvieron un hijo asombroso, Coronel."

"Tenés toda la razón, viejo amigo. Jamás creímos que esto pasaría." le contesta su líder.

También está allí Cream, una niña conejo mobiana, con pelaje de color rosa piel en gran parte del cuerpo, pelaje de color naranja en la cabeza y en las puntas de sus orejas, y un vestido rojo con una cinta celeste atada en el cuello. Siendo ella una amiga de los CLK, suele estar cerca de Sonic y también de Tails, a quien ella parece estar siguiendo desde hace bastante tiempo; ahora, está mirando fijamente al zorro, asombrada por su relato, con su cabeza apoyada sobre una mano. Está acompañada por su mejor amigo, un Chao llamado Cheese.

A continuación, Tails se para de la silla y se aleja junto con Fiona. Rosemary también se pone de pie y camina hacia ellos.

"Esperen. ¿Acaso no van a contarme... eso?" dice ella discretamente.

"¿Qué cosa, mamá?"

"Ya sabes... Cómo ustedes dos empezaron a estar juntos."

"Lo siento, mamá, pero no puedo decírtelo. Es-"

"Sí, sí, ya entiendo: un Asunto de Seguridad Nacional. Sé a qué te referís."

Con la conversación terminada, la joven pareja, agarrada de la mano, se aleja de la cafetería. Cuando ya están lejos, Fiona abraza súbitamente a su novio y empieza a besarlo frenéticamente en toda la cara.

"¡Espera, Fiona! ¡¿Qué sucede?!" pregunta él, haciendo que Fiona deje de besarlo.

"Después de escuchar tu historia acerca de cómo venciste a ese idiota verde, me dieron tantas ganas de besarte..." Entonces, ella le da un beso francés, mientras él se queda con los ojos entrecerrados y mirando hacia el cielo.

Finalmente, la zorra rompe el beso.

"De todas formas, Fiona, he llegado tarde aquella vez."

"Miles, ¿Por qué te seguís torturando con eso?"

* * *

[De vuelta al pasado...]

Luego de lanzar (literalmente) a Scourge hacia la Zona Prisión, Tails corre hacia Fiona para atenderla. Aunque verla desnuda no lo impresiona, igual él procede con cautela. Sin embargo, lo que sí impresiona al pequeño zorro es cuán lesionado está el cuerpo de su amiga: no solamente está llena de moretones y tiene algunos cortes en el cuerpo, sino que además tiene marcas de mordeduras fuertes en el cuello y en los pechos, e incluso su zona íntima suelta algunas gotas de sangre.

"¿Qué te ha hecho ese monstruo?" se dice Tails a sí mismo, quien a continuación agarra su celular y manda un SMS al Dr. Quack y al tío Chuck.

 _Soy Tails. Esto es urgente. Encontré a Fiona. Fue violada y está muy, muy lastimada. Hagan que alguien rastree la señal de mi celular, y vengan aquí para llevársela al hospital._

* * *

Scourge recupera la conciencia y mira a su alrededor. Al darse cuenta de su situación, empieza a desesperarse y a gritar. Mientras tanto, fuera de la celda, un portal se abre frente a Zonic; del otro lado del portal, se encuentra Tails.

"Has hecho un gran trabajo." dice la contraparte de Sonic en la Policía Zonal. "Sería genial tener a alguien como vos como miembro de este equipo."

"Creeme, Zonic: no desearías eso. Soy bueno en lo que hago, pero no estoy acostumbrado al trabajo en equipo, aunque no soy totalmente incapaz de hacerlo; además puedo ser excesivamente violento, lo cual puede ser demostrado por el mismo Scourge."

"¡Heeeeey! ¡Sáquenme de aquí!" grita el nuevo recluso, atrayendo la atención de Tails, quien pasa a través del portal y camina hacia la celda. Ahora, Tails y el derrotado Scourge están uno enfrente del otro, habiendo en el medio un campo de fuerza que mantiene al criminal eficazmente encerrado.

"Será mejor que te contentes con estar en esta celda."

"¿Y si no lo hago? ¿Y si escapo, como suelo hacer siempre?"

"En ese caso, me enfrentaré contigo de nuevo. Y si eso sucede, las violaciones en las duchas de la prisión serán el menor de tus problemas."

"¿Realmente te creés tan amenazante?"

"Después de la pelea que tuvimos hace un momento, deberías creer en lo que te digo."

"Sé que, en tu interior, seguís siendo un niño asustado."

"No creo en esas cosas de "el niño interior de cada uno". Pero si efectivamente es así como decís, ese "niño interior asustado" seguramente ya está atrofiado. Durante todo este tiempo, creíste que tu rival por excelencia, tu objetivo primario, era Sonic, tu contraparte benigna. Ahora deberás acostumbrarte a esta nueva realidad: soy mejor que Sonic y, por extensión, también soy mejor que vos; tengo inteligencia y poderes de Caos, y también la capacidad de sacar a la luz el lado bueno de la gente, así convencerlos para que me apoyen; en la práctica, esa combinación me vuelve invencible e imparable. Si querés, podés ignorarme y subestimarme, pero sé que pronto tendrás pesadillas acerca de mí."

* * *

Tails vuelve a Mobius a través del portal, generado por un Anillo _Warp_ , apareciendo en una habitación de servicio del hospital de Knothole. Cuando termina de atravesarlo, el portal se cierra, y Tails agarra el anillo de nuevo.

A continuación, él sale de la habitación de servicio y se dirige a una de las habitaciones para pacientes. Al abrir la puerta, se encuentra con Fiona, quien está descansando en una cama de hospital. El reloj en la pared indica que son las 10:30 Hs.

"He llegado demasiado tarde, Fiona." dice él, aunque Fiona no reacciona. "No te di el trato que te merecías, ni te pude salvar de Scourge. Ya no soy digno de vos."

Tails, cabizbajo, se retira de la habitación. Entonces, Fiona abre los ojos y mira a la ventana, siguiendo con su mirada al zorro de dos colas, que está caminando por el pasillo.

* * *

Dos semanas después...

Son las 21:30 Hs., y Tails está caminando por las calles de Knothole, vestido con una campera verde, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, y con una mochila escolar en la espalda. Mientras camina, es visto por Cream y Cheese, quienes estaban observando a unas luciérnagas.

"Hola, Tails." le dice Cream, en forma alegre y cortés. "¿Cómo estás hoy?"

Tails camina hacia la niña conejo cuando la escucha. "Muy bien, Cream. ¿Y vos?"

"Muy bien, gracias."

"¡Chao! ¡Chao! ¡Chao!" le dice Cheese a la niña, quien parece entenderlo perfectamente.

"Buena idea, Cheese. ¿Querés venir a mi casa, Tails? Mamá hizo galletas, y aún quedan algunas guardadas."

"Gracias por la invitación, Cream, pero tenía planeado ir a visitar a alguien más. Tal vez pueda visitarte a vos y a Vanilla en otro momento." El zorro se da la vuelta y se aleja.

"Ok, Tails." contesta ella, en un tono menos alegre. "Nos vemos."

"¡Nos vemos, Cream! ¡Adiós, Cheese!"

"¡Chao! ¡Chao!"

El niño prodigio reanuda su avance, rumbo a la casa de Fiona. Mientras tanto, recuerda lo sucedido en las últimas dos semanas.

Unos dos días después de ser rescatada por Tails, Fiona había sido dada de alta en el hospital, pero se quedó recluida en su casa durante una semana, empezando a salir esporádicamente en los días posteriores. Durante todo ese tiempo, se reanudó su amistad con Tails, y él le traía distintas cosas; sin embargo, él siguió manteniéndose al margen en cierta forma, intentando que su relación con ella fuera sólo de amistad. Mientras tanto, ella quedó con su organismo totalmente limpio de cualquier infección.

A pesar de esto, él ahora está enfrentándose a una dura realidad: todavía gusta de Fiona, aunque en contra de su voluntad; de hecho, ahora mismo está llevando, en su mochila, una caja de bombones que compró en una tienda. Por otro lado, hay algo que le impide avanzar en su relación, pero eso no es falta de confianza en Fiona, sino un problema que, según Tails, está presente en él mismo.

En forma lenta pero segura, su relación con los demás CLK está mejorando. Se disculpó con Sonic por haber fingido su muerte y por haberlo obligado a vivir algo tan traumático. El zorro se hizo responsable por el accionar de Antoine, del Dr. Quack y del tío Chuck; por lo tanto, no hubo represalias contra ellos, y la relación del viejo erizo robiano con su sobrino no se vio perjudicada en absoluto. También se disculpó con Sally e hizo las paces con ella, pero le remarcó que, de ahora en adelante, no debía excluir a Fiona ni a nadie de la forma en que ella lo hizo; de todas formas, pronto quedó claro que la ardilla no iba a cambiar: en una broma muy desagradable que Sonic hizo contra Antoine, fue evidente para el zorro que la princesa había sido cómplice, ya que sabía lo que iba a suceder pero no le advirtió al coyote ni intentó detener a Sonic.

Hablando de Sonic y Sally, ellos finalmente habían reanudado su relación, aunque intentaban mantenerlo en secreto para poder vivir tranquilos (de todas formas, todos supieron sobre esto al poco tiempo, aunque fingían no saberlo); Tails contribuyó para que esto se lograra, ya que siguió el consejo de Fiona y empezó a contarle a su "hermano mayor" acerca de sus problemas, lo cual llevó a que Sonic jurara tratar a su "hermano menor" como un igual, reconocer sus cualidades al hablar acerca de él, no involucrarse en sus relaciones sentimentales (al mencionar este tema, Sonic empezó a especular con que Tails empezara a salir con Fiona, pero él lo negó categóricamente) e intentar ganarse el amor de Sally. De esta forma, el problema de "Sonic el Mujeriego" fue resuelto, y ahora Tails realmente espera que esto siga así, porque si el erizo "volviera a las andadas", el zorro se vería obligado a usar sus colas para decapitarlo.

Respecto a los robots que intentaron matarlos a ambos, se trataba de un grupo de robots de clase "Metal Scourge": robots que imitaban la apariencia y habilidades del infame erizo. Habían sido creados por Robotnik poco antes de que cayera su régimen, de la misma forma en que previamente habían sido creados los robots "Metal Sonic" para replicar los poderes de su heroico archienemigo; posteriormente, con Robotnik ya derrotado, fueron "tomados prestado" por el propio Scourge, y cuando él tuvo su "cambio de imagen", fueron re-diseñados para lucir similares a él.

Finalmente, Tails llega a la cabaña de Fiona, al lado de su taller.

 _TOC-TOC_

" _¡¿Quién es?!"_

"¡Soy yo, Tails!"

Durante unos segundos, no se escucha nada desde adentro de la casa.

" _¡Adelante!"_

Obedeciendo al llamado, Tails entra en la casa, encontrándose con Fiona, quien está vestida con una bata de baño.

"Espero no haber venido en un mal momento."

"No te preocupes, Miles. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

"Sólo quería darte algo." A continuación, Tails se saca la mochila, la abre, saca de ella una caja de bombones y se la da a Fiona.

"¿Para mí?" Fiona empieza a sonrojarse. "Ehm... Gracias, Miles. De todas maneras, no era necesario esto..." Ella agarra la caja y la abre. "¿Querés uno?"

"No, gracias. Ya he cenado."

Fiona se acuesta en el sofá y empieza a comerse los bombones. "Vi a Cream llamando a la puerta de tu taller."

"Sí, ella está muy pendiente de mí últimamente. Al parecer, le gusto, pero ella no me gusta a mí."

"¿Por qué?"

"Es demasiado educada, demasiado refinada. Y yo preferiría a una chica con quien pueda establecer una relación más... ¿Cómo decirlo?"

"¿Madura?"

"Sí, esa palabra podría servir."

Tails se sienta en un sillón, al lado del sofá donde Fiona está acostada, y se queda mirándola mientras ella come lentamente los bombones. Ella nota su mirada.

"Miles, tengo una pregunta: ¿Por qué hacés esto? Me refiero a los bombones, las cosas que me traes cada día."

"Simplemente tengo ganas de darte cosas. ¿Hay algo de malo en hacer eso?"

"Miles... ¿Te gusto?"

"Fiona, ya te lo dije antes: te quiero mucho, pero sólo como amiga. No quiero que-"

"No querés que se repita lo que pasó entre nosotros antes, lo entiendo. Pero ya es muy evidente, Miles. Por favor, contame. Contame cuál es la verdadera razón por la que me traés estos bombones. Contame por qué no salís con una chica como Cream, que es agradable y mejor que yo y que también gusta de vos. Contame por qué me defendiste todo este tiempo y me rescataste."

"Ya te lo dije, Fiona: cumplo con mi deber." Mientras contesta, Tails sigue imperturbable.

"El deber no necesariamente te obliga a cuidar de un individuo determinado en forma tan considerada."

Ante los dichos de Fiona, el zorro de dos colas no logra dar una respuesta.

"¿Acaso te gusto pero aún no confiás en mí? Si es así, te entiendo. Sé que hice muchas cosas malas que, quizás, no pueda compensar jamás..."

Fiona deja los bombones sobre una mesita, cerca del sofá, y luego mantiene su mirada en dirección al suelo al lado de ella, evitando mirar a su amigo.

"Estoy... estoy arrepentida de lo que hice, realmente. Estoy arrepentida... de haberme aprovechado de tus sentimientos... de haberme convertido en una criminal... de haberte ignorado a vos y a tus capacidades..., de haberte tratado como a un niño... de haberte golpeado..."

El labio inferior de Fiona empieza a temblar involuntariamente, lo cual motiva que Tails se acerque a ella y apoye una mano en su hombro. Entonces, la zorra mira a Tails, mostrando sus ojos llenos de lágrimas pero intentando contenerlas a toda costa.

"Te amo, Miles, tengo que admitirlo. Te amo, literalmente. Soy una mierda, pero quiero corregir eso. Quisiera que podamos tener una relación, aunque al final sea un desastre. Lo único que quiero es... es estar contigo. Me equivoqué respecto a vos, ahora veo quién sos en realidad, y me agradas, y... y..."

Antes de terminar de hablar, Fiona ya no puede aguantar más y deja caer su cabeza, al mismo tiempo que deja caer unas lágrimas de sus ojos. Tails pone su mano en el mentón de Fiona y hace que la mire de nuevo.

[Banda Sonora: _My way_ – Claude François, Jacques Revaux y Paul Anka, versión de Fausto Papetti]

Lo que sucede a continuación deja en _shock_ a la zorra. Cuando ella vuelve en sí, se da cuenta de lo sucedido: Tails le había dado un beso directamente en los labios. Era un pequeño beso, los labios del niño prodigio apenas estaban en contacto con los de Fiona, pero fue un beso de larga duración. Ahora Fiona tiene sus ojos muy abiertos y está sonrojada intensamente; mientras tanto, Tails la mira, sonriendo, como si le estuviera infundiendo confianza.

"Creo que yo debería disculparme por lo que hice. Te traté muy mal, de una forma que no merecías, hasta que Scourge te secuestró y violó. Cuando eso ocurrió, me di cuenta de mi error, y también me di cuenta de que había sido egoísta al fingir mi muerte; sin embargo, creo que fui cobarde, porque nunca te pude decir esto en estas dos semanas. Creí que, si lo hacía, luciría como un hipócrita y me odiarías. Ahora veo que vos también te culpabas a vos misma por ciertas cosas y estabas en una situación similar a la mía."

Ahora Fiona está aun más incrédula.

"Pero... ¿Cómo sabés que te estoy diciendo la verdad? ¿Cómo sabés que no te estoy manipulando de nuevo?"

"Si lo hubieras hecho, te habrías arrojado a mis pies, implorando perdón, en forma súbita y bastante teatral. En cambio, intentabas contener las lágrimas, buscando inconscientemente mantener tu imagen de "chica mala", y no estabas muy segura de contarme lo que realmente sentías. En fin... yo tengo la culpa en realidad."

"No digas eso, Miles..." Fiona lo abraza fuertemente, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, y Tails envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. "Si yo no hubiera jugado con tus sentimientos de la forma en que lo hice, esto jamás habría pasado..." Ella empieza a llorar otra vez.

"Está bien, llorá tranquila, no hay nada malo en eso. Nadie lo sabrá." le dice Tails, usando un tono suave y hablando directamente en su oído. "Estás perdonada por lo que sea que hayas hecho."

"Te amo, Miles." balbucea ella.

"Yo también te amo, Fiona." dice Tails, mientras él también suelta una lágrima.

A continuación, Fiona se separa de Tails, y luego le da un grande y apasionado beso. Tails, quien parece estar viviendo el momento más feliz de su vida, la besa co gran pasión también, y ambos se mantienen así por un largo rato.

* * *

Al día siguiente...

Son las 9:00 Hs., la luz del amanecer entra por la ventana y lo ilumina todo. Ambos, recién despiertos, están descansando en el sofá, abrazados el uno al otro. Tails tiene envueltas sus dos espesas colas alrededor de Fiona, quien refriega su cara contra ellas y las usa como almohadón, emitiendo algo parecido a un ronroneo.

"Sos tan adorable cuando hacés eso..."

Entonces, la zorra rompe el silencio.

"Me contaron acerca de una ocasión en que Mogul te capturó para usar la energía de Caos de tu cuerpo, estando vos en tu forma de Turbo Tails; para que su plan no fuera arruinado, usó su magia para crear una réplica tuya que te reemplazara."

"Sí, es cierto. Estaba pensando en muchas cosas mientras estaba prisionero, aunque aparentaba estar inconsciente. Una de las cosas en las que pensaba eras vos."

"Sí, y yo no fui a ver si estabas bien cuando lograste salir."

"No era tu culpa, Fiona. No estabas interesada en mí, y no estabas obligada a preocuparte por mi bienestar. En realidad, nadie está obligado a pensar en nadie determinado en ningún momento, siempre sos libre de preocuparte por quien quieras."

"De todas maneras, aún me siento culpable. Has hecho tantas cosas, has llegado tan lejos, eras y sos capaz de hacer tantas cosas... Diablos, incluso ayudás en talleres, fabricando y horneando ladrillos de barro, trabajando el vidrio fundido para hacer ventanas, copas y otras cosas... Y sin embargo, privilegié a Sonic, primero, y a ese monstruo verde, después."

"Pero ahora estamos juntos, nos hemos reconciliado, has cambiado, yo también cambié... Eso es todo lo que importa ahora. Y hablando de que habías cambiado: hablé con João Falcão, el Presidente de Station Square, y logré mover algunos hilos para que todavía no le pongan precio a tu cabeza; seguramente, ya no querrán hacerlo si ayudás en misiones de los Combatientes por la Libertad o si ayudás a la división de GUN en Station Square."

"Gracias, Miles."

"De nada. Ah, y hay otra cosa más que quiero decirte: tengo planeado viajar a Westopolis, en la Federación Unida. Me invitaron para colaborar en una investigación conjunta de los Laboratorios de Criminología de GUN y la Universidad de Spagonia, acerca de Moebius y la naturaleza de sus habitantes; llevaré una muestra de ADN que logré sacarle a Scourge, para ayudar en la investigación, y también llevaré información facilitada por la Policía Zonal, para que GUN pueda saber algo más acerca de él."

"Bueno, que tengas buen viaje."

"En realidad, tenía pensado invitarte a viajar conmigo."

Fiona, sorprendida y emocionada, se para súbitamente, sentándose en la cama. "¿Estás hablando en serio?"

"Por supuesto, Fiona. ¿Acaso querés venir conmigo?"

"¡Obvio, Miles!" Ella lo abraza muy fuerte.

"Ya está, Fiona... Ya te entendí. Sé que estás muy emocionada, pero..."

"¿Pero qué?" pregunta ella, preocupada, desarmando el abrazo.

"Me reuniré con científicos, profesores, gente de la Universidad... En fin, gente que sabe mucho. ¿No te aburrirás?"

"No te preocupes. Por alguna razón soy una médica, y también conozco sobre otras ciencias. He necesitado estudiar para lograr esto, así que seguramente voy a entenderlos."

"Algunos no son gente muy sociable, ni extrovertida, ni con una personalidad "normal". También hay gente de la policía, y quizás no te sientas cómoda."

"Ya estoy con un nerd, uno especialmente raro, así que seguramente me relacionaré muy bien con los científicos; quizás también podamos ser una presencia alentadora, siendo nosotros la prueba viviente de que un nerd puede tener una relación romántica sólida y seria con alguien. Además, sé que vos me harás quedar bien frente a los de la policía."

Tails, sonriendo, sale de la cama, agarra un CD que le había regalado a Fiona, y lo pone en el reproductor de música, volviendo a acostarse junto con su novia después.

"¿Qué tal si escuchamos un poco de música?"

[Banda Sonora: _The golden boy_ – Freddie Mercury y Montserrat Caballé]

* * *

[En el presente...]

Son las 15:00 Hs. en Nueva Mobotropolis. Fiona está rememorando el inicio de su relación con Tails, mientras ambos llegan caminando al taller del zorro de dos colas.

Ellos entran allí, y cuando cierran la puerta, Tails vigila que no haya nadie escuchando ni espiando, y le habla en voz baja a su novia.

"Fiona, ¿Tenés ganas de...hacerlo?"

"¿Por qué no?"

* * *

Media hora después...

Cream camina hacia el taller de Tails, y empieza a escuchar unos ruidos que le parecen sospechosos.

Lenta y silenciosamente, la niña conejo abre un poco la puerta...

Y lo que ve la deja shockeada.

"¡TAILS!"

Los dos zorros, asustados, miran a la puerta y ven a Cream, quien los está mirando, shockeada, asustada y enojada al mismo tiempo.

"¡Cream!" gritan los dos al unísono.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" pregunta Tails.

"¡¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos?! ¡Eso está mal!"

Fiona intenta intervenir. "Cream, podemos explicarlo. Esto es sexo, lo mismo que seguramente hizo Vanilla para concebirte... a menos que ella sea la Virgen María."

"¡CÁLLENSE! ¡¿Y cómo se atreven a hablar así de mi mamá?! ¡Le diré a ella acerca de todo esto, y ella se ocupará de darles a ustedes su merecido!"

"¡Hey, la única mamá que puede decirme qué hacer es _mi_ mamá!" dice Tails con tono desafiante. "¡Vanilla no tiene ningún derecho!"

"Entonces le diré a Sonic y a Sally, y a todos los demás en esta ciudad." Una vez dicho esto, Cream sale corriendo.

"Carajo." dicen Tails y Fiona al unísono.


	18. La venganza de los 40 Tridentes

_**Antoine D'Coolette y los Combatientes por la Libertad Alternativos.**_

 _ **Episodio Segundo: Misión Diplomática.**_

 _Capítulo 8: La venganza de los 40 tridentes._

Tres días después...

En Central City, desde un estudio de televisión, se está transmitiendo el noticiero del mediodía del Canal 12. A las 13:30 Hs., el conductor del programa interrumpe su monólogo para escuchar algo a través de su auricular, y luego vuelve a hablarle a la cámara.

"Tenemos noticias de último momento: el Rey Maximiliano ha abdicado al trono en el Reino de Acorn. Al parecer, la Corte de ese país ya estaba planeando obligarlo a que lo hiciera: el líder del Real Ejército durante la Gran Guerra, el General Armand D'Coolette, había declarado ante la Suprema Corte Federal de nuestro país por los crímenes de lesa humanidad y violaciones del Derecho Internacional cometidos durante aquel conflicto, y acusó al Rey Max de ser el autor intelectual de estos crímenes e incitar a los soldados a cometerlos; por otro lado, se descubrió que el líder de Acorn ordenó extraoficialmente el uso de armas de fuego en algunas defensas anti-aéreas de la frontera occidental, violando la prohibición que él mismo mantenía vigente. Respecto a la sucesión del trono, Elías, el Príncipe Heredero, regresó de un viaje por el territorio de su Reino y decidió aceptar el título de Rey, por lo que será coronado hoy a las 13:00 Hs., Hora de Nueva Mobotropolis, que sería equivalente a las 18:00 Hs. en esta ciudad-"

El conductor vuelve a escuchar algo en su auricular, y luego reanuda su relato.

"Acaban de avisarnos que hubo un ataque en la Isla Prisión, donde el General D'Coolette había sido encerrado luego de ser condenado a prisión perpetua. Al parecer, ocurrió una gran explosión en la sección donde estaba la celda de este recluso, y él podría haber muerto por la fuerza de la explosión, incluso estando él robotizado. Se están realizando tareas para limpiar los escombros, encontrar e identificar a los fallecidos, y rescatar y atender a los sobrevivientes, quienes serán trasladados a otra prisión, posiblemente la Prisión de Elba, cerca de Spagonia."

* * *

Otros cuatro días después...

Son las 14:30 Hs., y la Flota de Eggman está intentando destruir Nueva Mobotropolis, pero la ciudad se mantiene intacta, gracias a que está protegida por un escudo con forma de cúpula. Mientras tanto, una pequeña pero poderosa flota de destructores aéreos de GUN está atacando a las naves, debilitando cada vez más a la Flota de Eggman.

Sin embargo, sus tripulantes no son humanos, sino mobianos: en el puente de mando de una de estas naves, se encuentran el Coronel Prower, quien lidera la defensa de la ciudad, y Elías Acorn, quien recientemente fue coronado como Rey y ahora observa el progreso de la batalla.

"Coronel, está haciendo un excelente trabajo, como siempre. El Reino le estará eternamente agradecido."

"Creo que usted y ese programa de computadora súper-avanzado merecen ese agradecimiento más que yo, _Su Majestad_. De no haber sido por su decisión de levantar la prohibición sobre las armas de fuego, nada de esto se habría logrado, ni tampoco estaríamos vivos si a esa máquina no se le hubiera ocurrido la idea de construir esta ciudad."

"Disculpe, Coronel..." Proción, primer oficial del Coronel en la nave, interviene. "Pero el programa de computadora al que se refiere usted se llama NICOLE. Tal vez usted la haya visto."

"¿La mujer lince con vestido violeta era un programa de computadora? Creí que ella era real."

A lo lejos, mientras el Coronel, su primer oficial y el Rey conversan, dos cazas de GUN, comprados por el Reino de Acorn y pilotados ahora por Fiona y Rosemary, atacan a un Egg-Cruiser y lo destruyen en una explosión descomunal.

"De todas formas..." dice Elías. "No se podría haber levantado la prohibición si usted no hubiera convencido a los cortesanos del Reino. Cambiando de tema, ¿Sabe usted, por casualidad, dónde están mi hermana y su equipo?"

"Están en una misión. Me dijeron que, para tener éxito, necesitaban que yo sólo defendiera la ciudad y no me involucrara en esa misión. Eso es todo lo que sé. Confío en que ellos estén haciendo lo correcto."

* * *

Mientras tanto, en Robotropolis...

"Tails, ¿Estás realmente seguro de esto?"

" _Confía en mí, Tía Sally. Liberaremos a todos los robianos de esta ciudad."_

Sally, Antoine y Bunnie están avanzando por un callejón, cada uno con sus armas preparadas. Bunnie tiene listos el cañón de plasma de su brazo y el bastón para artes marciales, Antoine lleva su sable y su arco y flechas, y la princesa, quien se estaba comunicando con Tails, está armada con _Blade-Rings_ : anillos especiales, de color azul, que ella porta en las muñecas como si fueran pulseras, y que despliegan cuchillas de energía cuando se activan.

"Creo que ustedes dos tienen algo de qué hablar." dice Bunnie.

"¿A qué te referís, Bunnie?" pregunta Sally.

"Creo que ella se refiere a lo predicho por la Fuente de Todo." contesta Antoine.

"No hay nada de qué hablar, Antoine. Yo no obedeceré aquella orden, y sé que vos tampoco querrías hacerlo."

" _D'accord_ , si _Votre Altesse_ lo dice..."

El trío sigue avanzando en un incómodo silencio.

"Creo que no pude pedirte disculpas la última vez que nos vimos, cuando te fuiste con el equipo de Tails."

"No hay problema, _Princesse_. He actuado mal, lo admito."

"Yo también actué mal, Antoine. De hecho..." dice Sally, tímidamente. "He llegado a pensar que... que vos eras homosexual. Un homosexual reprimido."

Otra vez, el silencio cae sobre los tres mobianos.

"Antoine..." Sally apoya una mano en el hombro del espadachín. "¿Sucede algo? Espero no haberte ofendido."

" _Ne t'inquiète pas_ , no estoy ofendido. A decir verdad, aunque el hecho de que estemos en plena misión me impida expresar esto libremente, le aseguro que me estoy muriendo de risa en mi interior." Él esboza una sonrisa, conteniendo una carcajada para no hacer ruido.

"Ant, lo estoy diciendo en serio." dice Sally, molesta. "Incluso he llegado a creer que atraerías a Sonic y que él se convertiría en tu novio en algún momento."

Entonces, Antoine se queda mirando a la nada.

"¿Sabés qué, Bunnie? Creo que ahora me estoy orinando de la risa." dice él, todavía manteniendo su sonrisa e intentando no hacer ruido. Bunnie se muerde el labio inferior y mira al cielo, y Sally rueda los ojos.

"Sally..."

Antoine mira a la princesa directamente a los ojos. Esto la toma por sorpresa: Antoine ya no está recurriendo al protocolo.

"Dada la situación actual, me veo en la obligación de darte un consejo: _s'il vous plaît_ , andá a un psicólogo."

"Sí, lo sé... Ya me han dado ese consejo antes. Miles de veces me lo dijeron."

* * *

"Ha pasado una semana, y aún no me lo puedo creer: ¿Realmente tuviste sexo con Fiona desde hace casi un año, y no me lo hiciste saber?"

En otro callejón, están caminando Sonic y Tails. Este último lleva su traje ATA.

"¿Por qué debería contarte de mi vida privada?"

"¿Realmente empezaste a tener sexo a los diez años?"

"Corrección: faltaban sólo dos meses para que cumpliera once."

"¿Y realmente tenés sexo anal con ella?"

"¡Eh! Ambos lo disfrutamos, y usamos todo lo necesario para que ninguno de los dos resulte lastimado ni se infecte con nada."

"Pues... Felicitaciones, amigo."

"Te indignabas hace unos segundos, y ahora me felicitas. ¿Podrías decidir, de una buena vez, qué opinión adoptarás, _por favor_?"

"Tranquilo, Tails. No es necesario enojarse."

"Lo decís como si pudiera evitarlo."

"Volviendo al tema: deberías agradecerme, a mí y al equipo."

"¿Por qué?"

"Cream y Vanilla intentaron marginarte, por empezar a tener sexo a una edad tan baja y por el hecho de tener sexo anal; sin embargo, no te hemos marginado."

Tails se mantiene en silencio, hasta que...

"¡AL SUELO!"

El zorro empuja al suelo a Sonic y levanta vuelo, justo antes de que una lluvia de disparos láser pase por el lugar donde ellos dos estaban de pie. Tails asciende, ve desde el cielo a un grupo de SWAT-bots que están avanzando por el callejón, y los destruye con sus cañones repulsores, bajando a tierra luego.

"Debemos avanzar más rápido, Sonic." dice él, mientras ayuda al erizo a que se levante del suelo.

"Pero, ¿Cuál es el apuro?"

"Sólo hacé lo que te digo. Tengo un plan, y ese plan ahora requiere que nos apresuremos."

"Querés ir más rápido, ¿Eh? Pues te reto a una carrera: mi súper-velocidad contra tu tecnología."

En respuesta, Tails se deshace del traje ATA, el cual levanta vuelo y se mantiene cerca de los dos mobianos, con las armas preparadas para protegerlos, como si hubiera alguien dentro de la armadura.

"Puedo vencerte usando sólo mis colas, sin recurrir a la tecnología. Creo que ya lo he demostrado más de una vez."

"Ok, si vos lo decís..."

Sonic se pone en posición para empezar a correr. Tails levanta vuelo y se mantiene a unos centímetros de distancia del suelo, listo para competir.

"A la cuenta de tres..."

* * *

"Allá están, Antoine." dice Bunnie, señalando a un grupo de robianos que están caminando hacia un campo de trabajo. Ella, Antoine y Sally están escondidos detrás de una pequeña montaña de chatarra.

Entre ellos, hay dos erizos azules, un hombre y una mujer. Ambos tienen mechones de pelo en la frente, además de sus espinas. El erizo masculino parece tener gran similitud con Sonic, una similitud aún mayor que la que hay entre Sonic y su tío Chuck.

"Son Jules y Bernadette, los padres de Sonic." dice Sally al ver a los robianos.

"Debemos sacarlos de allí inmediatamente." dice Antoine. "¿NICOLE?"

Desde la computadora en miniatura que Sally lleva en la mano, se proyecta un pequeño holograma del lince mobiano femenino. Su pelaje marrón incluye detalles negros, y lleva su típico vestido violeta.

"¿Sí, Antoine?"

"Es hora de ejecutar el plan." El coyote saca su arco y aprieta un botón en él. "Es hora de darles a esos robianos una ayuda para que puedan liberar su mente."

* * *

En otro lugar de Robotropolis, hay una flecha clavada en una pared, y unas luces rojas en la punta de la flecha se encienden y empiezan a parpadear.

Del otro lado de la pared, hay un depósito lleno de barriles con nano-robots.

* * *

Sonic está corriendo a velocidad súper-sónica por los callejones de Robotropolis, y Tails está volando a toda velocidad junto a él. Ambos están muy parejos en la carrera. Finalmente, ambos se detienen bruscamente frente a una puerta de la fortaleza de Eggman. Frente a ellos, la monumental estructura metálica con forma de huevo se eleva hacia el cielo.

"¿Llamamos a la puerta?" le pregunta Sonic a Tails, quien parece estar distraído. "¿Tails?"

"Sonic, creo que deberías ir a ayudar a Sally, Antoine y Bunnie en el rescate de los robianos. Necesitarán tu velocidad."

"¡¿Qué?! ¡No, Tails! No podés confrontar a Eggman solo-"

"Sonic, ¿Acaso debo repetirte que no soy un niño cualquiera?"

"¡Por supuesto que no sos un niño cualquiera! Sos mi hermano menor, mi deber es protegerte."

"Wow... Maurice Hedgehog, alias "Sonic", el magnífico "Héroe de Mobius", la cosa viva más rápida del mundo, está empezando a padecer el "Síndrome del Nido Vacío". ¿Quién lo creería?"

"Basta, te estoy hablando en serio. ¿Y qué demonios es el "Síndrome del Nido Vacío"?"

*sigh* "Olvídalo. Lo que intento decirte es esto: tengo armas, muchas armas, y después de todo lo que viví, no le tengo miedo a Eggman ni a mi muerte, cosa que no ocurrirá esta vez."

* * *

Jules Hedgehog y Bernadette Hedgehog, ambos robotizados, están caminando por un sendero, junto con otros robianos. Mientras tanto, ríos de nano-robots corren por el suelo en dirección a ellos, ascienden por sus cuerpos y se filtran a través de las uniones entre las chapas.

De pronto, en los ojos robóticos de ambos, aparece un texto de letras blancas superpuesto sobre la imagen de tonos rojos.

 _Soy NICOLE, un programa de computadora al servicio de los Combatientes por la Libertad. Mediante el uso de nano-robots, he derrotado a la programación implantada por Eggman en ustedes, y él aún lo lo sabe. Estamos ejecutando un plan para liberarlos a todos ustedes. Para lograrlo, tomaré el control de sus cuerpos durante un momento, si me lo permiten, y los guiaré. Los otros robianos, aquí y en otras partes de Robotropolis, están recibiendo este mismo mensaje._

* * *

Sonic camina lenta y silenciosamente al escondite de Sally, Antoine y Bunnie, y se reúne con ellos.

Sonic: "¿Qué onda?"

Sally: "NICOLE está controlando a los robianos para que se vayan de aquí. ¿Y Tails?"

Sonic: "Fue a confrontar a Eggman. No sé que intenta hacer."

Sally: [preocupada y enojada] "¿Y por qué no te quedaste con él?"

Antoine: "Sonic... [le llama la atención al erizo, intentando también prevenir la discusión] Encontramos a tus padres. Míralos, están allí."

El coyote señala a Jules y Bernadette. Cuando Sonic los ve, se queda en _shock_ durante unos segundos, pero luego se recupera.

Antoine: "Sonic, ¿ _Tu te sens bien_?"

Sonic: [perturbado] "Sí... estoy bien... aunque no te entendí nada. Ok... [decidido] Vamos a rescatarlos."

Antoine saca una flecha y la dispara. La flecha se clava en una pared lejos de allí y hace una pequeña explosión que distrae a los SWAT-bots.

Bunnie: "Sonic, Sally, llevaré a Antoine al techo para que dispare desde allí. Ustedes dos guíen a los robianos para que escapen."

A continuación, Bunnie abraza firmemente a su novio mientras enciende los cohetes de sus piernas, y levanta vuelo en forma suave y silenciosa, mientras Sonic y Sally se reúnen con los robianos.

Sonic: "¿Papá? ¿Mamá?"

Jules: [sorprendido, pero todavía en voz baja] "Sonic... ¿Sos vos? ¿Princesa Sally?"

Sally: "Sí, somos nosotros, señor. Supongo que saben lo de NICOLE."

Bernadette: "Sí, lo sabemos. Gracias por hacer esto."

Sonic: [un poco nervioso, pero intentando relajarse] "No fue nada. Agradézcanle a NICOLE."

Bernadette: "¿A NICOLE? Creí que era sólo un virus informático creado por ustedes."

" _¿Sólo un virus informático?"_

La voz de una NICOLE algo ofendida suena desde la computadora en miniatura que la ardilla tiene en la mano.

* * *

Media hora después...

Eggman se encuentra sentado en su trono, viendo una pantalla donde se muestra un campo de trabajo.

Entonces, él mira la hora, y se da cuenta de algo que lo hace sospechar: los robianos deberían haber llegado allí hace rato, pero no hay nadie. Luego, él hace que la pantalla muestre un callejón de Robotropolis, y gruñe enfurecido al ver los restos de los SWAT-bots que debían vigilar a los robianos y que fueron destruidos por los Combatientes por la Libertad. Después, el dictador rebobina la imagen captada por la cámara en ese mismo callejón, y encuentra que los mobianos habían creado un bucle para que la cámara muestre una imagen fija mientras ellos destruían a todos los SWAT-bots: Sonic "atropellaba" a varios con su súper-velocidad; Sally, usando las espadas de energía generadas por sus _Blade-Rings_ , luchaba con ellos y se protegía de los disparos de sus rifles láser; Bunnie los atacaba con su gran variedad de armas, incluyendo su cañón de plasma, su bastón para artes marciales y sus propios miembros robotizados, y Antoine lanzaba sus flechas desde una terraza mientras también observaba los movimientos de los robots para avisarles a sus compañeros de equipo.

"¿Está usted pasando por un mal momento, _doctor_?"

El dictador se da la vuelta y, para su sorpresa, encuentra a Tails apoyado sobre una pared, masticando un chicle.

"No esperaba que vinieras hasta aquí, _roedor_." dice el autodenominado "doctor", ocultando su sorpresa en su voz. "¿No tenés miedo de estar frente a mí, el ser más terrorífico de Mobius, el culpable de haber robotizado a tu padre?" Mientras habla, Eggman aprieta un botón en uno de los reposabrazos de su trono.

"Primero: soy un zorro, y los zorros no somos roedores sino cánidos, lo cual significa que puedo ser mucho más feroz e inteligente de lo que crees... aunque mi inteligencia ya no es ninguna novedad. Segundo: he visto gente más terrorífica que vos. Por ejemplo, la contraparte moebiana de Sonic: él trabajó para vos, varias veces. De todas formas, en una ocasión, no le tuve miedo y logré derrotarlo."

"Parece que Scourge siguió activo en mi ausencia."

"Se podría decir que sí. Y aún sigue vivo actualmente, aunque no aparece muy seguido."

Eggman mira la puerta, intentando ocultar el nerviosismo que empieza a apoderarse de él.

"¿Esperando a los robots que llamaste hace unos segundos? Lo lamento, pero acabo de destruirlos. Bueno, en realidad fueron destruidos por mi armadura." Tails mastica su chicle un poco más, y finalmente lo escupe, haciendo que caiga precisamente dentro de un tacho de basura.

"No importa, _niño_. Aún puedo vencerte."

"Entonces, te invito a que lo demuestres."

Súbitamente, el trono de Eggman asciende, y aparecen debajo de él una serie de lanzamisiles que inmediatamente empiezan a dispararle a Tails; en respuesta, el zorro se queda de pie en el mismo lugar que antes, mirando pacientemente. Entonces, el traje ATA atraviesa la pared, entra a la fortaleza, envuelve al zorro y despliega un escudo que detiene los misiles. Eggman, enfurecido por el fracaso, aprieta frenéticamente los botones de su panel de control, desplegando armas de lo más variadas: ametralladoras de balas comunes, ametralladoras de munición láser, lanza-granadas, lanzallamas, cañones de pulso EM que aún están en fase experimental y que empiezan a producir humo en cada disparo a causa de su mal funcionamiento, etcétera, pero Tails bloquea todos los ataques con su escudo mientras vuela y destruye todas las armas con sus cañones repulsores, sus misiles en miniatura y las armas montadas en sus hombros.

Cuando termina la batalla, el zorro de dos colas observa a su alrededor: la estructura tiene agujeros en las paredes y sitios envueltos en llamas, pero se mantiene en pie. Eggman sigue vivo, pero un pedazo del techo había caído sobre él, dejándolo atrapado.

"¿Eso es todo, _niño inventor_?" dice Eggman, débilmente.

"Por supuesto que no. Hay submarinos nucleares de GUN estacionados cerca de la Costa Este de Northamer. Pero no cumplen órdenes del Rey Elías, sino que cumplen órdenes de mí."

* * *

" _Ahora mismo, van a lanzar misiles nucleares hacia esta misma ciudad. Tu imperio está a punto de llegar a su fin."_

El submarino "Ypovrýchio" de GUN está navegando sumergido en las aguas del Mar Central, frente a la Costa Este de Northamer, acompañado de varios submarinos más. El capitán del submarino activa la radio para comunicarse con los capitanes y la tripulación de toda la flota.

«Έχει έρθει η ώρα. Ξεκίνησε την έναρξη των πυρηνικών πυραύλων της κατηγορίας «Τρίαινα». Για να επισημάνετε το στόχο, αναζητήστε το σήμα από τη συσκευή παρακολούθησης που έχει εγκαταστήσει ο επίτιμος πράκτορας Προυερ» ["Échei érthei i óra. Xekínise tin énarxi ton pyrinikón pyrávlon tis katigorías «Tríaina». Gia na episimánete to stócho, anazitíste to síma apó ti syskeví parakoloúthisis pou échei enkatastísei o epítimos práktoras Prower."; "El momento ha llegado. Inicien el lanzamiento de misiles nucleares de clase "Tridente" Para marcar el objetivo, busquen la señal del rastreador instalado por el Agente Honorario Prower."]

En cada uno de los submarinos, se abre una compuerta, saliendo de cada buque un misil nuclear que asciende a la superficie. Ni bien salen del agua, los misiles activan su sistema de propulsión y salen volando con rumbo al Oeste, hacia Robotropolis.

Los cuarenta misiles nucleares tienen escrita la frase "Στο χωριό Κνοτολε" ["Sto chorió Knotole", "Por la aldea de Knothole"]

* * *

"¿Y si destruyes _todo_ con ese ataque nuclear? ¿Acaso aceptarás ser conocido como el culpable de la destrucción de este mundo?"

"Pues que así sea." Tails levanta vuelo con su traje ATA. "Si nosotros, los mobianos, humanos y overlanders libres, no podemos tener este mundo, entonces no lo tendrá nadie."

Eggman espera que Tails intente salvarlo de su situación, pero el zorro vuela y perfora el techo de la fortaleza, saliendo sin mirar atrás, mientras el dictador se mantiene en silencio, mirando a la nada.

* * *

Mientras tanto, varias naves de transporte aterrizan en el Aeropuerto "Rey Federico Acorn", cerca de Nueva Mobotropolis, mientras la Flota de Eggman es detenida por la nueva Flota Aérea del Reino de Acorn. Cuando las naves aterrizan, los robianos, ya libres, salen rápidamente de allí; entre ellos, se encuentran también Jules y Bernadette, ilesos y acompañados por su hijo y por Sally.

Antoine: "¡Vayan a la ciudad! ¡Allí estarán a salvo del control de Eggman! ¡ _Vite_! ¡ _Vite_!"

En ese momento, Tails llega al lugar, asustando con su armadura a los robianos, quienes lo creen un robot.

Tails: "¡Eh, esperen! [aterriza y deja su cara al descubierto] Soy yo."

Bernadette: "¡Es el hijo del Coronel Prower!"

Tails: "Miles Prower, a sus órdenes. Pueden llamarme "Tails". Ustedes deben ser los padres de Sonic: Jules y Bernadette."

Bernadette: "Podés llamarme "Bernie", si querés."

Una vez que todo se tranquilizó, todos reanudan su avance hacia la ciudad, caminando a un ritmo rápido.

Jules: "Según nos contó Maurice, seguís siendo amigo suyo."

Sonic: [avergonzado] "Papá, no me llames así. Todos me conocen como "Sonic". Además, tengo una reputación que mantener."

Tails: "Bueno, se podría decir que sí, que somos amigos." [tiene cierta duda en su voz, lo cual es notado por los padres del "Héroe de Mobius"]

Bernie: "¿Acaso sucede algo malo?"

Tails: "Pues... Érase una vez un erizo que tenía cierta tendencia a ser mujeriego..."

Sonic: "Por favor, Tails..."

Bernie: "Esperá un momento: eso que dijo Tails me recuerda a vos, Jules."

Tails: "¿Acaso es hereditario, Señora?"

Bernie: "Sin lugar a dudas."

Tails: "Sí, algo similar sucede conmigo: heredé la inteligencia de mi padre y el carácter fuerte de mi madre."

Jules: "¿Los conociste? ¿Eso significa que están de vuelta? Me gustaría reunirme con ellos."

Tails: "Ahora están ocupados, repeliendo el ataque de la Flota de Eggman."

* * *

En la Flota Aérea de Acorn...

"Entonces, ¿ _Su Majestad_ ha pensado en la idea de hacer una Apertura Democrática?" pregunta Amadeus.

"Pues..."

Mientras está pensando su respuesta, Elías ve a su padre Maximiliano, quien está de pie en una de las puertas de entrada al puente de mando. El rey emérito le está dando una mirada severa.

"Aún lo estoy pensando detenidamente, Amadeus."

* * *

Cinco minutos después, en Nueva Mobotropolis...

Los robianos ya están dentro de la ciudad, y los padres de Sonic siguen hablando con su hijo y sus amigos.

Tails: "Como les contaba, Señor y Señora Hedgehog, Sonic está actualmente en una relación romántica con la princesa Sally."

Sonic: "¡Tails! ¡Se supone que eso es privado!"

Tails: "¿Qué diferencia hay? ¡Ya todos lo saben!"

Sonic: "Empezaste con esto cuando mencionaste lo sucedido con Fiona."

Tails: "¿A qué te referís?"

Sonic: "Me refiero a cuando dijiste "Érase una vez un erizo que tenía cierta tendencia a ser mujeriego". ¿Estás haciendo esto como venganza por lo sucedido? Creí que ya lo habíamos solucionado hace un año."

Bernie: "¿A qué se refieren? ¿Qué tan grave fue el problema?"

Sonic: "En realidad, no fue tan grave, mamá. De hecho, Fiona, esa chica que apareció en nuestras vidas, es actualmente la novia de Tails. Él ganó el premio, así que no tiene nada de qué quejarse."

Tails: [empieza a lucir alterado] "Esperá un momento: ¿Cómo la llamaste? ¿Acabás de llamar "premio" a Fiona?"

Sonic: "Es una forma de decir, amigo."

Tails: [evidentemente molesto] "Sí, claro, es una forma de decir que las mujeres son sólo objetos."

Sonic: [entre dientes] "Tails..." [mira a sus padres]

Tails: "Esa era la forma de pensar que él tenía y parece seguir teniendo, Señor y Señora Hedgehog. Eso motivó una discusión entre nosotros, y debo reconocer que nuestra amistad no fue lo mismo desde entonces."

Sonic: "Especialmente porque, en esa "discusión", me rompiste la nariz dos veces."

Tails: "Y vos me empujaste contra una pared y me diste más de veinte golpes seguidos."

Sonic: "Y vos intentaste cortarme por la mitad."

Tails: "Y vos insultaste a Fiona, la golpeaste e intentaste retenerla en contra de su voluntad, haciendo todo eso enfrente de mí."

Jules: "¿Se pelearon de esa forma por una chica? Definitivamente, este es mi hijo."

Bernie: [se lleva una mano a la cara] "Adolescentes..."

Sonic: "En realidad, él sólo tenía diez años en esa época."

Tails: "No mientas, faltaban sólo dos meses para que cumpliera once-"

Tails es interrumpido por el ruido de cuarenta misiles nucleares que sobrevuelan la ciudad, provenientes del Este y dirigidos a Robotropolis.

Sally: "Oh, Dios mío... ¿Qué diablos...?"

Luego, los misiles vuelan encima de las naves del Reino de Acorn y de la Flota de Eggman, y después de medio minuto de viaje...

 _ **¡BOOM!**_

Los misiles, siguiendo la señal de un aparato rastreador instalado por Tails, impactan exactamente en la fortaleza de Eggman. La combinación de las explosiones de cuarenta ojivas nucleares genera una gran nube con forma de hongo, y también produce una onda expansiva que atomiza la fortaleza de Eggman y sus alrededores, deja muy dañados los demás edificios de la ciudad y destruye todos los robots. La monstruosa explosión amenaza con seguir avanzando y destruir todo lo que está a su alrededor, incluyendo la pradera, el Gran Bosque y Nueva Mobotropolis, pero un escudo deflector con forma de cúpula, similar al escudo que protege a la nueva capital del Reino de Acorn, detiene la onda expansiva y contiene la nube radiactiva, haciendo que el daño quede limitado a la capital del Imperio de Eggman.

Todos los habitantes de Nueva Mobotropolis, incluyendo a los robianos recién llegados, miran la explosión y se quedan sin palabras, hasta que...

" _¡Ganamos!"_ grita Proción, quien acaba de volver a la ciudad.

" _¡Sí! ¡Ganamos!"_ grita otro mobiano.

Varios habitantes empiezan a gritar, festejando la destrucción de Robotropolis.

" _¡Sí!"_

" _¡Lo logramos!"_

" _¡Viva la Libertad!"_

" _¡Victoria!"_

" _¡Viva la Patria!"_

Mientras tanto, Antoine aprieta un botón en un control remoto. Unos cañones aparecen y disparan papelitos de colores, y unos parlantes previamente instalados se activan.

[ **Banda Sonora:** _La Marseillaise_ ]

Algunos mobianos, como Sally, no parecen estar muy contentos.

"Esto es un desastre." se dice a sí misma. Antoine logra escucharla.

"¿Por qué lo dice, _Votre Altesse_? Robotropolis ha sido destruida, ganamos."

"Ganamos usando armas, armas nucleares."

" _Princesse_ , no se va a producir una guerra mundial que destruya todo nuestro planeta, ni se va a abusar de estas armas. Somos suficientemente inteligentes como para evitar cometer esos errores. _De plus_ , sabemos lo que hicieron los humanos antes del ataque de los Xorda; esa estupidez, hacer que los países se peleen unos contra otros hasta llevar al mundo al borde de la destrucción, no se volverá a cometer. _D'autre part_ , llevar a cabo una guerra sin hacer ningún avance en cuanto a armamento era algo insostenible, _et_ tarde o temprano habría sido necesario hacer esto."

"De todas formas, aún falta capturar a Eggman." dice Tails, apareciendo junto a ellos dos. "Al parecer, Scourge los ayudó a él y a Snively para que escaparan. Por eso, la Flota de Eggman aún no se desactivó y sigue atacándonos." El zorro señala a donde está la Flota de Eggman, cuyos ataques siguen siendo exitosamente repelidos por la nueva Flota Aérea de Acorn.

* * *

A las 18:30 Hs., todas las naves del imperio son destruidas luego de una larga batalla, y las naves de los mobianos vuelven a la ciudad. Mientras tanto, varios habitantes están reunidos cerca de un edificio, el cual se parece mucho a una central nuclear y tiene una cinta roja frente a la puerta de entrada.

"Buenas tardes, Pueblo de Acorn." Elías inicia su discurso. "Estamos aquí reunidos por un anuncio importante que deseo hacer: como parte del plan que resultó en la destrucción de Robotropolis, se ha formado una nube radioactiva que está siendo contenida por un escudo, como seguramente ya habrán visto todos ustedes. Miles Prower y otros han inventado un sistema para aprovechar la radiación y residuos radiactivos de las ruinas de Robotropolis, y esto no solamente permitirá eliminar este peligro ambiental gradualmente: a partir de ahora, en este lugar, empezará a operar una usina eléctrica donde lo producido por el bombardeo nuclear será convertido en energía limpia y segura."

Todos los presentes empiezan a aplaudir. Es entonces cuando el Rey empieza a mirar a un lado y al otro, buscando a alguien. Luego, él baja del escenario y se acerca a Tails, que concurrió a la inauguración de la usina.

"¿Sucede algo, _Su Majestad_?" le susurra Tails al oído de la ardilla.

"Creí que Sonic y Sally iban a estar aquí." le responde el Rey, hablando de la misma forma.

"No estaban muy de acuerdo con mi plan de hacer un ataque nuclear. Dudo mucho que ellos dos quieran concurrir a este acto, considerando el origen de la energía eléctrica que usaremos desde ahora."

"Entonces, supongo que vos tendrás que hacer los honores."

Elías se sube al escenario de nuevo, ahora acompañado por Tails, y le da al zorro una tijera dorada. El niño prodigio, sonriente, saluda a las cámaras, y luego corta la cinta roja, recibiendo muchos aplausos y dando por inaugurada la usina.

Mientras tanto, Sonic y Sally están mirando desde la distancia, ocultos en la sombra para no ser vistos. Al ver a Tails haciendo ese acto simbólico, ambos niegan con la cabeza y lo miran con desaprobación, y luego se van.


	19. El regreso de Scourge

_**Antoine D'Coolette y los Combatientes por la Libertad Alternativos.**_

 _ **Episodio Segundo: Misión Diplomática.**_

 _Capítulo 9: El regreso de Scourge._

Al día siguiente, a las 19:00 Hs., la banda "Forget-Me-Knots" abandona el escenario de un anfiteatro en las afueras de la ciudad. La vocalista es Mina Mongoose, una mangosta mobiana femenina, de pelaje amarillo claro, con una larga cabellera violeta; lleva un _top_ , guantes y botas de color verde oscuro, una pollera de rayas violetas y negras, y dos aros en las orejas.

En ese momento, mientras el resto de la banda está descansando, ella se encuentra en su camerino, luego de haber cantado frente al público durante un largo rato. Junto a ella está Ash, su novio y _manager_ , una mangosta mobiana masculina de pelaje amarillo y cabello negro, que lleva una remera negra de manga corta con una carita feliz amarilla, una campera roja oscura, _jeans_ azules anchos, zapatos negros y unos pequeños lentes con vidrios rojizos.

"Entonces, Mina, ¿No te molesta que estos amigos tuyos vengan a cantar?"

"Si ellos se sienten preparados, ¿Por qué no les permitiríamos, Ash?"

"Son aficionados, no son gente dedicada a la música como vos. ¿Y si arruinan el show?"

"Yo y algunos miembros de la banda presenciamos una práctica que estaban haciendo, ayer por la noche. Realmente cantan bien, y también saben tocar los instrumentos. Además, con esta victoria sobre Eggman, ahora están muy motivados, y ya consiguieron a alguien que toque la batería, así que ya tienen completa la banda. Vale la pena darles una oportunidad."

"Ok, si vos lo decís..."

* * *

Ya es de noche a esta hora, y la gente está amontonada frente al escenario, esperando a los próximos músicos que actuarán.

"Me pregunto quiénes serán." dice Sally, quien está sentada en un palco lejos del escenario. Junto a ella están Antoine, Bunnie, Tails, Fiona, Amadeus y Jules, vestidos cada uno con un sobretodo marrón, y también están Sonic, Rosemary, Bernie y el tío Chuck. La princesa está sentada al lado del "Héroe de Mobius", quien a su vez está junto con su familia; luego están los padres de Tails, después está Fiona, y finalmente, el propio Tails, lejos de Sonic y de Sally para evitar problemas. A su vez, la princesa está sentada junto a Bunnie, quien al mismo tiempo tiene a Antoine del otro lado.

"Antoine, ¿Te has enterado de lo sucedido con tu padre?" le pregunta Sonic al coyote.

" _Oui_ , Sonic, me he enterado." contesta, sin parecer triste.

"¿No planeaste hacer un funeral ni nada?"

"Lo haré después de Navidad."

"Ok... Ant, no quiero ofenderte, pero lucís bastante... positivo."

Antoine hace una pausa, sin lucir ofendido por la observación hecha por el erizo.

"Estuve hablando con _il_ por teléfono, el día anterior al atentado. Me dijo que, por un momento, me olvidara de lo que me inculcó cuando _je_ era un cadete, ya que _il_ se había equivocado. Me dijo también que intentara ser feliz, disfrutar de la vida. Creo que merece que, en su memoria, _je_ aplique sus consejos. Después de todo, _il_ me demostró que estaba preocupado por _moi_ _et_ que se arrepentía de lo que hizo, _et_ intentó solucionarlo."

"Te comprendo, Ant."

" _¡Ahora, en esta noche de fiesta, presentamos a La Banda Sin Nombre!"_

En ese momento, los seis que estaban vestidos con abrigos marrones se levantan de las butacas, se sacan los abrigos y avanzan entre la gente hasta llegar al escenario, donde ya está todo preparado. Tal como querían, el público queda sorprendido, especialmente Sonic, Sally, Rosemary y Bernie.

Fiona agarra una guitarra eléctrica, Jules se sienta en el puesto del baterista, Amadeus agarra un bajo, y Tails se sienta frente a un teclado, estando todos ellos vestidos con ropa de cuero con partes metálicas; el vocalista resulta ser Antoine, quien parece muy confiado y, a diferencia de los demás, está vestido con un extravagante atuendo: chaqueta roja-anaranjada abierta, camiseta blanca debajo de la chaqueta, y pantalones ajustados con cuadrados blancos y negros como en un tablero de ajedrez. Al ver al coyote en esa situación, Sally y Sonic se quedan con la boca abierta.

"Pagarás por creer que sos más _cool_ que yo, Ant." se dice Sonic a sí mismo, en tono de broma.

("En un universo alterno, saldría con él.") piensa Sally. ("Esperá un momento: ¿En qué estoy pensando?")

" _Oui_ , lo sabemos: somos los CLA." dice Antoine, usando un micrófono. "Sucede que, luego de aquella extenuante batalla, decidimos relajarnos haciendo un poco de música, y entonces _mademoiselle_ Songoose decidió darnos la gran responsabilidad de cantar aquí, así que... Intentaremos tocar canciones para todos los gustos. ¿Alguien quiere que empezemos por algo en particular?"

" _¡Rock pesado!"_

" _¡Rock clásico!"_

Fiona se acerca a Antoine y le dice algo al oído, volviendo luego a su lugar.

"¡Creo que ya sé por dónde vamos a empezar!"

Fiona empieza a tocar la guitarra con una maestría que deja a Sonic impresionado, mientras el público grita, ovaciona a La Banda Sin Nombre y aplaude al mismo ritmo con el que Jules toca la batería y Amadeus toca el bajo. Entonces, Antoine, sonriendo ampliamente, hace algunos pasos de baile en el escenario, y empieza a cantar.

[ **Banda Sonora:** _Hammer to fall_ – **Queen** ]

Antoine: "Here we stand or here we fall. / History won't care at all. / Make the bed. Light the light. / Lady Mercy won't be home tonight."

Todos: "You don't waste no time at all."

Antoine: "Don't hear the bell but you answer the call."

Todos: "It comes to you as to us all."

Antoine: "We're just waiting for the hammer to fall."

Entonces el coyote gira rápida y hábilmente sobre el escenario, y Tails sale de su asiento y se posiciona junto a él, cantando sin sentir vergüenza de ningún tipo. Mientras tanto, Bunnie lo reemplaza en el teclado.

Tails: "Oh, Every night... and every day, / a little piece of you is falling away / but lift your face, the western way / build your muscles as your body decays."

Tails y Antoine: "Tow the line and play their game."

Tails: "Let the anaesthesic cover it all."

Tails y Antoine: "Till one day they call your name."

Tails: "You know it's time for the hammer to fall."

Mientras toca la guitarra, Fiona también empieza a cantar sola.

Fiona: "Rich or poor or famous..."

Tails: "For your truth is all the same."

Antoine: "Lock your door but rain is pouring / through your window pain. / Baby, now your struggle's... all vain."

Mientras Fiona toca un solo de guitarra, Tails imita la melodía en un piano de cola, mientras Jules hace sentir el sonido de su batería. Luego de que Antoine se parara al lado de Fiona y la imitara por unos segundos, usando el micrófono y su soporte como si fuera una guitarra, él vuelve a cantar.

Antoine: "For we who grew up tall and proud / in the shadow of the mushroom cloud, / convinced our voices can't be heard, / we just wanna scream it louder and louder..."

Todos: "What the hell are we fighting for?"

Antoine: "Just surrender and it won't hurt at all."

Todos: "You just got time to say your prayers..."

Antoine: "... while you're waiting for the hammer to- hammer to fall."

"¡Así se hace, mi amor!" grita Bernie al terminar la canción, mientras Rosemary aplaude orgullosa y el público sigue ovacionando a la banda.

En cambio, Chuck se queda sentado, con una mano en la frente.

"Ya me imaginaba que ibas a hacer algo osado cuando volvieras, hermano."

Sonic y Sally también siguen sentados en sus asientos, totalmente inmóviles, sin reaccionar ni siquiera cuando el erizo robiano agita su mano enfrente de ellos.

* * *

A las 21:30 Hs., los CLA están reunidos en un bar, luego de que algunos de sus miembros hayan actuado como parte de La Banda Sin Nombre. Ahora están vestidos con sus uniformes y armas especiales, para mostrárselos a Jules y Bernie. La armadura de Tails está reparándose dentro de su taller, por lo que Tails sólo está llevando unos pantalones y una camiseta. Fiona está vestida con su _top_ negro y sus pantalones de cuero; su capa y sus armas están en el taller de Tails, donde se les están agregando mejoras.

Además, La Banda Sin Nombre le está mostrando a los CLK, a Rosemary, a Bernie y a Chuck un disco que grabaron.

Sonic: "Vos sí que tenés buen gusto, Ant. Acá hay canciones de Michael Jackson, de los Beatles, de Queen, _rock_ pesado, _jazz_... ¿Interpretaste todo esto?"

Antoine: [sonriendo y arqueando una ceja] "¿Acaso creías que _je_ tenía las preferencias musicales de un viejo?"

Sonic: "En realidad, sí, tenés los gustos musicales de un viejo, pero en el buen sentido. Acá hay canciones que nunca pasan de moda. Es una pena que no interpretaras canciones de Elvis Presley."

Sally: "Sonic, sos el único en toda la ciudad a quien aún le gusta Elvis Presley."

Jules: "Se ha olvidado de mí, _Princesa_."

Chuck: "Parece que, cuando me vi obligado a robotizarte para salvarte la vida, no pude cambiar tus pésimos gustos musicales. [adopta un tono triste] Además de que hice que perdieras tu libre albedrío."

Jules: "Dejá de culparte por eso, hermano. [pone una mano en el hombro de Charles] Todos sabemos que la culpa no fue tuya, sino de Robotnik: fue él quien saboteó tu invento."

Rosemary: [a Amadeus] "Entonces, ¿Hablaste ayer con Elías acerca de la Apertura Democrática?"

Amadeus: "Sí, aún está pensando en ello."

Sally: "Es evidente que mi hermano aún no estaba preparado para un trabajo como este."

Fiona: "Por lo menos, no es como Max. Ese tacaño nunca quiso darnos la Cruz del Mérito, ni a mí ni a Miles."

Chuck: "Fiona..."

Fiona: "Sí, ya sé que no debería preocuparme tanto por una simple medalla. Pero nosotros dos hemos logrado muchísimas cosas importantes, y hay otros que hicieron menos esfuerzo y tenían menos cerebro pero igualmente ganaron la Cruz del Mérito. No me refiero a usted, Coronel, usted es una excepción."

Amadeus: "Sí, ya te entendí." [toma un sorbo de vino tinto]

Chuck: "En realidad, me refería a cuando llamaste "tacaño" al Rey... Bah, olvídalo."

De pronto, en medio de la lluvia que hay afuera, un portal, generado por un Anillo _Warp_ , se abre en una plaza cerca de allí. Cuando ellos ven lo que sucede, encuentran a Scourge entrando por ese portal, llevando en la cabeza la corona real de Moebius.

Fiona: "¡¿Qué carajo se supone que hace él aquí?!"

Antoine: " _Je ne sais pas_. _Mais_ lo que sea que _il_ quiera hacer, lo evitaremos."

A continuación, él sale del bar acompañado por sus compañeros de equipo.

* * *

"Ok, veamos qué tal es este lugar. Podría empezar por probar la comida de algún restaurante... y luego escupírsela al camarero en su cara." Scourge estalla en una risa al terminar, mientras la lluvia cae sobre él.

" _¿Et cómo planeás comer, si vas a tener rotos todos tus dientes?"_

Scourge mira a un costado, y es sorprendido por un golpe que Antoine le da directamente en la boca, rompiéndole la dentadura. Cuando él se recupera del golpe, ve a los CLA parados en frente de él. Los habitantes de la ciudad, algunos portando paraguas y otros dejándose mojar por la lluvia, empiezan a reunirse alrededor de ellos para observar lo que sucede.

Antoine: " _Vous_ , _animal méprisable_ , ¿Para qué viniste aquí? Ya salvaste a Eggman _et_ a Snively, no tenes nada que hacer en esta ciudad ni en este mundo."

Scourge: [balbucea con furia] "Sólo vine aquí para resolver unos negocios pendientes, franchute. [mira a la zorro roja.] Fiona, muñeca, ven conmigo. _Por favor_."

Fiona se mantiene cruzada de brazos y con cara seria, mientras Tails da un paso al frente y se para delante de ella.

Tails: "Aunque tengas buenos modales, ninguno de nosotros es tan estúpido como para dejarse engañar por vos. Ahora, deberías acordarte de lo que te dije hace un año, lo que te iba a pasar si volvías."

Scourge: "Sí, me lo acuerdo bien: dijiste que serías mi peor pesadilla, y no sé qué más. Algo acerca de que me ibas a violar y que iba a sufrir aun más que cuando me violaban en prisión."

Sally: [molesta, con las manos apoyadas en su cintura] "¿De verdad ibas a hacer eso, Tails?"

Tails: "No, pero ya que él tergiversó lo que dije, creo que sí lo haré, como castigo adicional."

Scourge: "Vamos, hagamos las paces, Fiona. Los problemas que tuvimos ya han quedado en el pasado, podemos empezar de nuevo. No es necesario que te quedes pegado a este niño afeminado."

Tails: "¿Y en qué te basás para decir que soy un afeminado?"

Scourge: "No me meteré en los detalles, son aburridos. [su cara vuelve a lucir más agradable y simpática al mirar a Fiona.] Ven conmigo, nena. Te lo pido por favor. He aprendido de mis errores, de la misma forma que hiciste vos. Creeme, no te haré daño."

Para sorpresa de casi todos los presentes, Fiona camina lentamente al lado de Tails, en dirección a Scourge, sonriendo con malicia; Scourge reconoce esa sonrisa y la devuelve. Tails, incrédulo, siente que desfallece, aunque logra ocultarlo, y extiende su brazo tembloroso hacia su "ex-novia".

Tails: "No puede ser... Fiona... ¿Nos estás traicionando de nuevo?"

En ese mismo momento, ella mueve su cola y la envuelve alrededor del brazo de Tails; mientras ella mira a Scourge y avanza hacia él, su cola se desliza lenta y suavemente por la brazo y la palma de la mano del niño prodigio, hasta que finalmente ambos se separan. El rostro de Tails se relaja, pasando de estar a punto de llorar a tener cara de póquer, pero Scourge no le presta atención a ese cambio: la ropa de Fiona se mojó por la lluvia y ahora está apretada contra su piel, lo cual hace que el erizo instintivamente concentre gran parte de su atención en mirar las curvas y el escote de la zorra mientras ella camina hacia él.

Scourge: "¿Qué sucede, Tails?"

Fiona se para al lado de Scourge, y él la agarra por la cintura.

Scourge: [a Tails] "¿Intentando retener las lágrimas?"

Tails se mantiene inexpresivo.

Fiona: [con ternura falsa] "Lo siento, Miles. Ya lo he dicho antes: no puedes confiar en nadie. Parece que acá hay alguien que aún no aprendió esa lección."

Mientras tanto, las manos de Fiona, que llevan guantes negros sin dedos, se mantienen escondidas detrás de su espalda. Ella aprieta un botón en uno de sus guantes.

Scourge: "Ok, eso es todo por hoy, ya estoy satisfecho. ¡Que se diviertan!"

Fiona: "Espera, _Scourgey_. Aún tengo que llevarme ropa para el viaje."

Fiona se aleja unos pasos. Cuando Scourge está a punto de responder, él es envuelto por una capa, de colores negro y rojo oscuro, que cae desde el cielo.

Scourge: _"¡Fiona! ¡¿Qué carajo es esto?!"_

Mientras el erizo verde intenta deshacerse de la capa, esta lo electrocuta.

 _¡TZZ!_

Scourge: _**"¡AAAAAAAAAARRRRRGH!"**_

A continuación, él cae al suelo; a pesar de la electrocución, sigue vivo, gimiendo de dolor. La zorra roja le quita la capa y se la pone sin sufrir daños, luego se pone sus guantes con armas eléctricas y prepara su látigo, corriendo luego hacia Tails y abrazándolo sin electrocutarlo.

Fiona: "Deberías haber prestado más atención, _Scourgey_ : dije que _alguien_ aún no había aprendido la lección, pero nunca mencioné a Miles. [a Tails] Supongo que entendiste mi señal."

Scourge: "¡Pagarás por esto, p***! [se levanta del suelo rápidamente] ¿Y qué se suponía que era esa señal?"

Fiona: "Sólo Miles tiene permiso para agarrarme de la cola."

Tails: "Scourge, te lo advierto: andate, o te haremos sentir aún más dolor. Supongo que ya sabés realmente a qué me refiero ahora."

El erizo verde mira a su alrededor, hasta que ve a los padres de Tails, aparentemente vulnerables.

Scourge: "Creo que yo te haré sentir mucho más dolor a vos, ya verás."

Inmediatamente, Scourge sale corriendo hacia Amadeus, pero él, sabiendo esto, se hace a un lado y pone su brazo en frente de la cara de Scourge, haciendo que la cabeza del erizo choque y él caiga al suelo. Él se levanta, mientras Rosemary lo mira pacientemente y Amadeus desenvaina su espada.

Amadeus: "Ya has oído a nuestro hijo. Espero haber logrado que entiendas esta vez."

En respuesta, Scourge gruñe y corre hacia Rosemary, pero ella, con gran sincronización, salta, apoya su pie encima de su cabeza y se impulsa, dejando que él choque contra un poste de luz. A pesar del golpe, Scourge, para sorpresa de todos, vuelve a levantarse y se recupera del mareo.

Rosemary: [se prepara para pelear] "Scourge no quiere entendernos, _Mariscal_. No vale la pena seguir intentando."

Scourge: "¡¿Acaso quieren una pelea, ancianos?!"

Scourge arremete contra Rosemary, pero Tails vuela a toda velocidad, alcanza a interponerse entre su madre y el erizo y lo castiga a él con una patada voladora que impacta en la boca del estómago. Mientras Scourge está tirado boca arriba en el suelo, Tails pone un pie encima de su pecho, empezando a concentrar su peso en ese pie, amenazando con romperle las costillas a su rival.

Tails: "Lamentablemente, tendré que recurrir a una frase de Eggman para esta ocasión: ¿Acaso no te han enseñado a respetar a tus mayores?"

Scourge agarra el pie, y Tails automáticamente aplasta sus costillas con toda su fuerza, rompiendo dos de ellas, pero el erizo no parece sufrir por esto y tuerce súbitamente el pie del zorro. Esto hace que él se dé vuelta y caiga al suelo boca abajo, con un esguince de tobillo, siendo luego agarrado del cuello por el brazo izquierdo de su oponente. Tails clava con fuerza sus garras en el lado interno del codo, haciendo que Scourge sangre profusamente en ese sitio y lo suelte, y luego le da un zarpazo que, además de aturdir al erizo y hacer que se tambalee, también le hace cortes en su cara.

Cuando el erizo se prepara para seguir peleando, Bunnie vuela hacia él y lo golpea con su brazo robótico, lanzándolo hacia un árbol. A pesar de la fuerza del brazo en sí y del golpe, él logra recuperarse y corre hacia ella; cuando él está cerca, la chica cyborg intenta darle una patada, pero Scourge, previendo esto, la esquiva y la agarra de la cintura fuertemente, y después la arrastra hasta la puerta de un restaurante y agarra un cuchillo de una de las mesas de la vereda, preparándose para matarla.

Scourge: [con tono burlón, sosteniendo el cuchillo muy cerca de la yugular de Bunnie] "¡Tooooonyyyyy...! ¡Tengo a tu chica! [a Bunnie, con tono amenazante] Será mejor que no intentes nada con tus partes robóticas, nena, a menos que quieras que esto corte tu garganta por accidente-"

 _¡SRATCH!_

Scourge siente un dolor agudo en la muñeca de su mano derecha, y a la vez pierde la sensibilidad en esa misma mano. Muy adolorido y aún más aterrorizado, ve que esa mano, la que sostenía el cuchillo, ya no está más allí. Bunnie ya escapó de su control y corre hacia Antoine, quien prepara una flecha con una sierra circular en la punta, igual a la flecha que acaba de mutilar al erizo.

Antoine: " _Certainement_ , esos dos cortes en tu pecho te han dolido mucho. ¿Quieres tener un tercer corte, un poco más arriba que los otros dos? ¿No quieres eso? Entonces, ríndete. Es nuestra última advertencia."

Sorprendentemente, la zona donde la mano había sido amputada ya está cicatrizada, y Scourge, estando aún esa zona adolorida y con una extraña sensación de "miembro fantasma", usa su súper-velocidad y arremete contra los CLA. Antoine dispara su flecha y su sierra circular hace un corte profundo en el hombro del erizo, pero él sigue avanzando, por lo que Bunnie levanta del suelo a su novio, Tails agarra a Fiona y levanta vuelo, y los Prowers se empujan el uno al otro para alejarse y dejar que pase entre ellos. Antes de chocar contra una pared, el erizo logra frenar.

Scourge: [pensando] ("Ok, los dejaré ganar esta vez. Pero pronto caerán, de una forma u otra. Ya verán.")

Scourge corre de nuevo hacia el portal para escapar, aunque ya no puede correr muy rápido, mientras Bunnie, Antoine, Tails y Fiona aterrizan. Al ver a Scourge escapándose, los seis se preparan para detenerlo y, eventualmente, ensañarse con él: el coyote y la zorra roja, acompañados por los padres de Tails, lo persiguen, mientras el niño prodigio y el conejo cyborg levantan vuelo otra vez e intentar cerrarle el paso.

" _¡Deténganlos!"_

Los CLA se detienen y se dan la vuelta para mirar incrédulos a la princesa Sally: ella había ordenado que los detuvieran. A continuación, Rotor usa su fuerza para retener a Bunnie, Fiona es noqueada por un golpe que Amy le da con su martillo (afortunadamente, por alguna extraña razón, el golpe no le hace ningún daño real), y Amadeus y Rosemary son retenidos por los padres de Sonic. Cuando Tails y Antoine se dan cuenta de lo sucedido, ambos dirigen su furia hacia la ardilla.

Mientras tanto, el erizo verde, con una gran sonrisa en su cara, cruza pacientemente el portal.

Tails prepara sus puños y vuela directamente hacia Sally, pero Sonic salta, le da un golpe detrás de la cabeza y hace que se desmaye. Antoine, sable en mano, emite un grito de guerra mientras corre hacia la princesa, y ella responde sacando una pistola con dardos tranquilizantes y disparándole certeramente, haciendo que él se frene y caiga al suelo en forma inmediata, con la llovizna cayendo sobre él.

* * *

 _THMP..._

 _THMP..._

 _THMP..._

Unos segundos antes de quedar inconsciente, el coyote alcanza a escuchar la aparentemente lejana voz de Sally, la princesa a quien él siempre había sido leal y que ahora acaba de traicionarlo.

" _Lo siento, chicos. Es por su propio bien."_

* * *

Hay una gran cantidad de gente, que llegó allí para ver la pelea contra Scourge, y que luego vio la forma en que los CLK y los padres de Sonic neutralizaban a los CLA. Ahora, mientras la mitad del público sólo está sorprendido, la otra mitad del público está visiblemente disgustado con la princesa y con los mobianos leales a ella, especialmente luego de ver que tanto Scourge como el Anillo _Warp_ han desaparecido de la plaza.

"¡¿Qué están mirando?!" La ardilla le grita enfadada al publico. "¡Si lo que estaban buscando era un circo romano, eso se acabó! ¡Vuelvan a sus asuntos!"

Mientras tanto, su equipo se lleva de allí a los CLA.


	20. Un nuevo conflicto en ciernes

_**Antoine D'Coolette y los Combatientes por la Libertad Alternativos.**_

 _ **Episodio Segundo: Misión Diplomática.**_

 _Capítulo 10: Un nuevo conflicto en ciernes._

" _Antoine... Despertá, mi amor... Soy yo, ¿No me reconocés?..."_

" _Vamos, camarada... Escuchá a Bunnie... Despertate, podés hacerlo... Estoy seguro, tan seguro como que tengo dos colas..."_

" _Bunnie, Miles, así no es como se despierta a un paciente... Soy enfermera, déjenmelo a mí... ¡Eh, Tony! ¡¿Estás ahí?!"_

El joven soldado abre un poco los ojos.

"¡DESPERTATE DE UNA P*** VEZ, O ROBARÉ TU SABLE Y TE ENSARTARÉ AQUÍ MISMO!"

Él se sobresalta y abre enteramente los ojos al ver cómo Fiona abre ampliamente la boca y le grita a unos pocos centímetros de su cara. Antoine inmediatamente intenta levantarse de la camilla de hospital donde estaba descansando, pero algo se lo impide: un par de esposas, con las cuales su mano derecha está sujeta a una baranda metálica de la camilla.

Luego, el coyote mira a Tails y a Fiona, ambos parados a su izquierda, y a Bunnie, parada a su derecha. La luz del sol entra por una ventana, y un reloj en la pared indica que son las 9:15 Hs. de la mañana. Tails sólo está vestido con unos pantalones cortos, Bunnie tiene su tradicional leotardo rosa, una campera marrón abierta y un ajustado pantalón corto marrón, y Fiona está vestida con su viejo conjunto de ropa de cuerina negra y tiene un moño amarillo atado en su pelo castaño rojizo.

Tails: "Fiona, se supone que hay que guardar silencio en los hospitales."

Fiona: "Mi técnica por lo menos dio resultado."

Tails: "¿Pero cómo no iban a dar resultado esos gritos tan fuertes? Seguramente despertaste a los muertos en la morgue."

Fiona: "Cariño, la morgue está en el lado opuesto de este edificio, y además está bajo tierra."

Tails: "A eso me refiero precisamente-"

Antoine: "¿Qué es esto?" [señala sus esposas]

Bunnie: "Sally."

El coyote, al escuchar la voz de Bunnie, la mira en silencio.

Antoine: "Es una broma, ¿ _Non_?"

Bunnie: "No, Antoine: anoche, ella ordenó que te mantuvieran "bajo custodia" en el hospital. Fuimos a hablar con Elías, y ahora él está intentando convencer a Sally para que seas totalmente libre de nuevo."

Frente a esta noticia, el soldado se queda mirando a la nada, mientras su boca empieza a mostrar sus colmillos y el párpado inferior de su ojo derecho empieza a temblar.

* * *

"¿Qué se supone que fue eso, hermana?"

"Antoine intentó matarme, Elías. Tenía que hacer algo al respecto."

Sally y Elías se encuentran en un pasillo del hospital, al lado de la puerta de entrada a la habitación de Antoine.

"Pues lo que hiciste fue excesivo." A continuación, el joven Rey se dirige al guardia apostado junto a la puerta, un oso _grizzly_ masculino con una banda morada, un cinturón morado, botas y guantes morados, y una boina verde. "Su trabajo acá terminó. Quítele las esposas a Antoine, y luego descanse."

"Sí, _Su Majestad_." El guardia entra en la habitación, y Elías se va de allí. Al salir del hospital, se encuentra con Max.

"Hola, padre."

"¿Qué sucedió, hijo?"

"Sally "arrestó" a Antoine, pero lo he liberado. Ella exageró _un poco_ con lo que hizo."

Max se mantiene pensativo.

"¿Padre?"

"Te estás volviendo blando, hijo mío."

"¿Por admitir que mi hermana ha actuado mal e intentar compensar eso?"

"Antoine es un rebelde y un traidor. Supongo que alguna vez viste la televisión en tu exilio."

"No, pero me contaron lo que dijo sobre la Apertura Democrática. Por cierto, ¿No querías cumplir con la profecía de la Fuente de Todo y hacer que mi hermana se casara con él?"

"Sí, pero aunque Sonic es un poco indisciplinado, aún es obediente y un buen guerrero, además de haber sido criado por su tío, a quien yo mismo le di el título de _Sir_. Incluso ese joven erizo sería mejor marido que el vástago de Armand."

"Espera un momento: ¿Desde cuándo es tan importante que tu suegro sea "obediente" y pertenezca a la Nobleza? ¿No es más importante el bienestar de Sally?"

El rey emérito suspira. "Cambiemos de tema: ¿Qué harás con el rebelde mayor?"

"¿Quién?"

"¡¿Quién?! ¡El Coronel Prower! ¿Quién sino?"

Sin que ninguno de los dos se dé cuenta, hay un grupo de mobianos que están escuchando la discusión: Amadeus, Rosemary y el teniente primero Proción.

Al mismo tiempo, un mobiano robusto, anciano, perteneciente a una raza de cánidos, está escondido detrás de un grueso tronco de árbol, escuchando lo que Elías y Max están diciendo.

"¿Por qué sos tan permisivo con él, hijo mío? Es un traidor, e incluso lo admite llevando las charreteras de Mariscal de Campo de los Overlanders."

"GUN."

"¿Qué?"

"Es Mariscal de Campo de GUN, no de los Overlanders. Y es únicamente miembro honorario de esa organización, no es miembro pleno."

"GUN, Overlanders... Es todo lo mismo."

"No, no es lo mismo, papá. Considerando que has sido Rey, deberías saber sobre estas cuestiones de la diplomacia. Y el Coronel Prower tampoco es un traidor: sigue luchando contra Eggman y todavía busca el bienestar de nuestro pueblo; lo mismo sucede con Antoine y con el resto de los CLA. Por cierto, creí que habías habilitado a los CLA a que formaran su propio equipo."

"Pues ahora me estoy arrepintiendo. Seguramente están formado un ejército clandestino con el objetivo de derrocarnos e imponer el caos, bajo la excusa de que este país lucharía mejor contra Eggman si tuviera un gobierno democrático."

"Ellos nunca dijeron eso. Antoine dijo que una Apertura Democrática haría que el pueblo confíe más en nosotros. Además, un cambio en la forma de gobierno no tendrá ningún efecto en la guerra en sí."

"¡Por supuesto que tendrá efecto! El pueblo no sabe nada acerca de cómo librar una guerra. ¿Cómo podés dejar que ellos decidan el rumbo de esto?"

"Los que vivían en Knothole han vivido casi toda su vida ocultándose, luchando contra Robotnik y contra Eggman en una guerra de guerrillas, así que saben bastante acerca de la guerra. Además, he escuchado hablar de León Kodos, ese Ministro de Guerra que luego fue reemplazado por Robotnik, y es evidente que no logró resultados muy buenos." Elías se acerca al oído de Max para susurrarle. "Y aún tenés que dar explicaciones acerca de las matanzas que ordenaste. Y también tenés que explicar tu relación con el grupo de resistencia en Sandblast City. Y también tenés que explicar por qué permitiste el uso de armas de fuego en las bases militares de la Frontera Oeste, mientras oficialmente las prohibías."

"Elías, por favor... Eso ya es agua pasada, deberíamos concentrarnos en problemas más actuales, ¿No crees? Deberías pensar por un momento: ¿Acaso no existe alguna posibilidad de que el Coronel Prower sólo quiera destronarte para iniciar _su_ propia dictadura?"

"Pues..." El Rey agacha la cabeza.

"¿No lo habías pensado antes? No te preocupes, hijo mío. Yo cometí errores similares cuando era joven. Aún estás a tiempo de enmendarlo."

A continuación, padre e hijo se alejan del hospital, caminando rumbo al Nuevo Castillo de Acorn.

"Es evidente que esta situación no va a mejorar." dice Rosemary, entrando luego al hospital junto con su marido. Proción se aparta, mirando por unos segundos al mismo árbol detrás del cual está escondido el otro mobiano que espiaba al Rey.

"Coronel, tengo que atender un asunto personal."

"Está bien, no hace falta que me pidas permiso si tenés que irte. No estamos en servicio por ahora."

* * *

Sally está sentada en un asiento de la sala de espera, con unos auriculares en sus orejas: está escuchando las canciones del CD de La Banda Sin Nombre, más específicamente, una conocida canción de _jazz_ versionada por Antoine.

[ **Banda Sonora:** _Strangers in the night_ – **Bert Kaempfert, Charles Singleton & Eddie Snyder, versión de Frank Sinatra**]

Mientras escucha la música, ella empieza a imaginar una extraña escena...

* * *

La ardilla está en un restaurante, sentada en una mesa frente a un escenario. El lugar está casi a oscuras, salvo por unas tenues luces púrpuras en el escenario. De pronto, Antoine aparece allí, vestido con la ropa y el sombrero carácterísticos de la época de Frank Sinatra. Luego de un fuerte aplauso, él empieza a cantar usando un antiguo micrófono Shure 55S.

Quizás sea su voz, quizás sea su mirada, quizás sea su sonrisa... Algo de él hace que ella siga mirándolo fijamente y escuchándolo atentamente.

* * *

Sally sacude un poco la cabeza, parpadeando un par de veces, como si estuviera confundida.

Sally: "¿En qué carajo estoy pensando?"

Mientras tanto, Bunnie sale de la habitación mirando a la ardilla con mirada seria.

Bunnie: "Sally..."

Ella responde al llamado y se vuelve hacia el conejo, quitándose los auriculares de sus orejas.

Sally: "Bunnie, lamento lo sucedido con Ant-"

Bunnie aprieta la muñeca derecha de Sally con su robotizada mano izquierda, haciendo que la ardilla empiece a sentir un gran dolor allí, pero la chica cyborg lo hace en forma disimulada y sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro, evitando llamar la atención.

Bunnie: [con tono severo] "Cortala con ese verso. Tenemos que hablar."

Sally: "Para que conste, tu mentalmente inestable novio iba a matarme. Además, nunca busqué matarlo, yo ya tenía reservada mi pistola con dardos tranquilizantes-"

" _¿Cómo me llamaste?"_

Sorprendida, Sally mira encima del hombro de Bunnie, quien no se da la vuelta, y encuentra a un Antoine muy alterado.

Sally: "Ant, puedo explicarlo-"

Antoine: "Explicar... ¿ _Quoi_? Creés que _je_ estoy loco, ¿ _Non_?"

Sally: "No quería decir eso, me estás malinterpretando- Un momento..."

La princesa mete la mano en su bolsillo y encuentra las llaves correspondientes a las esposas del coyote. Incrédula, ella las mira y luego lo mira a él.

Sally: "¿Cómo...?"

En respuesta, el soldado levanta su brazo derecho: las esposas aún están unidas a la muñeca de su mano, y la baranda de metal de su camilla está colgando de esas mismas esposas.

Antoine: [con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa maníaca en su rostro] "Tengo tanta ira que puedo convertirme en mi forma Super sin usar ni una sola Esmeralda Caos."

Mientras tanto, Tails y Fiona también aparecen, caminando tranquilamente hacia la salida.

Fiona: "Adiós, amigos. Dejaremos que discutan sin ninguna interferencia."

Tails: "Qué cínica sos... Eso me encanta."

A continuación, la pareja de zorros sale del hospital y se encuentra con los padres de Tails en la puerta.

Tails: "Hola, mamá. Hola, papá."

Amadeus: "Es bueno saber que están bien. ¿Sucedió algo?"

Fiona: "Sally cree que Antoine está loco, _Mariscal_."

Rosemary: "No es la única: Max es igual que Sally, y también está influenciando mucho a Elías."

El zorro de dos colas empieza a mirar a su alrededor, hasta que su rostro se queda congelado.

Tails: [mirando a la nada] "Oh, no."

Rosemary: ¿Qué sucede, hijo?"

Tails: "Date la vuelta y verás."

Rosemary se da la vuelta y ve a Cream. Ahora ella es acompañada por su mascota Cheese y su madre Vanilla, quien lleva un conjunto de ropa tradicional: vestido largo de colores rosa claro y púrpura, con un borde blanco y un chaleco ajustado de color borgoña; un pañuelo naranja atado al cuello; guantes blancos con gemelos de oro, y zapatos de tacón bajo del mismo color que el chaleco.

Cream: [con su típico tono gentil] "Buen día, supongo que ustedes son los padres de Tails. Soy Cream Rabbit. Él es Cheese..."

Cheese: "¡Chao! ¡Chao! ¡Chao!"

Cream: "Y ella es mi madre Vanilla."

Vanilla: [estrecha sus manos con Rosemary] "Es un placer conocerlos."

Rosemary: "Igualmente. Soy Rosemary Prower, y él es Amadeus Prower, mi marido."

Amadeus: "Buenos días, señora Rabbit."

Vanilla: "Escuché hablar mucho de usted, _Coronel_."

Mientras sus respectivos padres conversan, la niña conejo mira, ahora con asco, al niño prodigio. Él también la mira de la mismo forma.

Cream: "Hola, Tails. Hola, Fiona."

Tails: "Cream, si estás acá para criticarme por mi relación con Fiona, te sugiero que te esfumes."

Cheese: "¡CHAO! ¡CHAO!"

Cheese luce muy ofendido, pero Cream parece no reaccionar a los dichos de Tails.

Tails: "Oh, vamos, Cheese..."

Vanilla: [a los padres de Tails] "Un momento..." [intentando actuar como árbitro] "¡Chicos! ¿Pueden contarme qué sucede ahora?"

Cream: [con malicia] "Tails me está tratando mal."

Vanilla: [conciliadora, con tono tranquilo] "Tails, ¿Podrías, por favor, explicarme qué hizo mi hija para que la trates así?"

Tails: "¿Y qué tal si usted hace un poco de memoria? Recuerde lo que sucedió hace una semana."

Cream: "Estoy esperando tu respuesta a la pregunta de mi mamá."

Tails: "¿La pregunta acerca de qué me has hecho? [a Vanilla] Señora, ahórrese el esfuerzo de intentar recordar lo sucedido, yo le contaré: su hija le reveló a toda la ciudad acerca de la naturaleza de mi relación con Fiona, y habló de eso como si fuera algo grave."

Cream: "Porque lo que hacés es grave."

Tails: "Primero: no hay ninguna ley que diga eso. Segundo: ¿Por qué las personas deberían ser juzgadas por el tipo de relaciones que establecen?"

Vanilla: "Tails, eso habla mucho de cómo es la gente."

Tails: "Sí, claro... Y tu hija tiene muy buenos modales, pero evidentemente es una malcriada."

Cream: "¡Cállate!"

Tails: "Te lo dije, Vanilla."

Vanilla: [indignada] "Sr. y Sra. Prower, será mejor que se hagan cargo de su hijo, porque está usando un tono de voz muy desafiante y ofensivo."

Rosemary: [paciente] "No."

Vanilla: [hace una pausa, intentando procesar lo que acaba de escuchar] "¿Qué?"

Tails: "Esperen un momento: aún no he terminado. Ya que Vanilla ha expresado su opinado acerca del tono de voz usado por mí, ¿Qué tal si yo hago mi aporte? Por ejemplo: no sé qué hace usted, Señora, pero Cream siempre obliga a los demás a "hablar bien", siempre nos lo recuerda cuando decimos una mala palabra."

Vanilla: "Creo que deberías estar agradecido por eso. Te está haciendo un favor al corregir tu lenguaje."

Tails: "¡Me está asfixiando! Ella quiere ser mi novia, ¿Pero te imaginás tener de novia a alguien así? Parece una versión más infantil de Amy Rose, pero con la diferencia de que es una fanática de mí en vez de una fanática de Sonic. Sólo falta que ella se convierta en una _dominatrix_."

Cream: "¡¿Cómo te atreves, Miles "Enfermo Mental" Prower?! ¡¿Acaso decís que soy peor que la p*** de tu novia?!"

Vanilla: "¡CREAM! ¡TAILS!"

Cream: [a Vanilla] "¡Estoy diciendo la verdad! [a Tails] ¿Y cómo puedes incluso ser el novio de esa chica? ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?"

Tails: [hace una pausa] "Así que Fiona es una p***, ¿Eh? Pues tengo una noticia para vos: [gritando con una mezcla de furia, orgullo y felicidad] ¡ME GUSTAN LAS P****!"

Las lágrimas empiezan a formarse en los ojos de Cream, mientras Cheese y Vanilla suspiran en señal de sorpresa.

Tails: "¿Qué? ¿Estoy siendo demasiado cruel? Pues lo lamento, pero ya tengo una preciosa novia que me entiende, alguien que participa en esta guerra al igual que yo, alguien a quien soy fiel y que también es fiel a mí, una chica con quien incluso puedo hacer cosas íntimas que ambos disfrutamos muchísimo. ¿Por qué yo querría renunciar a ella para tener... [hace un gesto hacia el cuerpo de Cream] _esto_? Sí, tal vez Fiona sea _demasiado_ para un nerd que apenas está cerca de cumplir doce años, pero hay varias razones de peso por las cuales merezco ser su novio y seguiré siendo su novio. Y será mejor que lo superes, porque yo seguiré acostándome con "esa p***" y nosotros dos seguiremos teniendo jornadas de sexo desenfrenado, aunque todo el mundo esté en nuestra contra."

Ante el fuerte lenguaje adoptado por el pequeño zorro, toda la gente en las afueras del hospital deja de caminar y lo mira. Un incómodo silencio surge entre todos. Entre los que observan, se encuentra cierto erizo azul que estaba caminando rumbo al hospital. Él se enfurece al ver la escena: la niña conejo, llorando desconsoladamente, apoya su cara sobre la pollera de su madre; mientras tanto, Tails sigue mostrando su furia, Fiona mira sin mostrar emociones, y los padres de Tails simplemente lucen sorprendidos.

Vanilla: [encolerizada, aunque intenta no perder la calma] "¡Sr. y Sra. Prower! En general, tengo mucha paciencia y dejo que los demás se expresen y vivan como se les dé la gana, pero esto ya es demasiado. Exijo que hagan algo respecto a ese monstruo desalmado que ustedes engendraron como hijo."

Los padres de Tails piensan durante un momento su respuesta y se miran el uno al otro, antes de volverse hacia Vanilla.

Padres de Tails: [al unísono] "No."

Vanilla: "¡¿QUÉ?!"

Fiona: "Ya escuchaste a mis futuros suegros, Doña Perfecta. Si buscás forzar a mi novio para que sea el novio de tu hija y se case con ella en el futuro, como suelen hacer los oligarcas como vos, ya podés rendirte. [se agacha y abraza a Tails] Como dijo Miles, a él le gusta estar conmigo." [le da un beso en la mejilla]

Al no poder responder a esto, Vanilla le da la espalda al cuarteto de zorros y se va apresuradamente, llevando en sus brazos a Cream, quien sigue llorando pero lo hace con menos fuerza a causa del cansancio. Cheese también se va con ellos, volando "marcha atrás" y sacándole la lengua al cuarteto, a lo que Tails responde haciendo un gesto de "f*** you" en forma disimulada.

Fiona: "¿Sabés qué, Miles? Con toda esta discusión, me dieron ganas de tener sexo. Creo que tendríamos buen sexo."

Tails: [sonriendo pícaramente] "No puedo esperar. Pero antes... [a sus padres] Gracias por defenderme. Supongo que ahora me van a decir que no vuelva a hablar de esa manera."

Amadeus: "En realidad, sólo te aconsejaría que fueras más "sutil" la próxima vez."

Tails: "¿Sólo eso?"

Rosemary: "Ni Cream ni Vanilla tienen derecho a exigirte nada, vos estabas en lo correcto, a pesar del desagradable lenguaje que usaste."

Fiona: "Aún así, ¿Por qué ustedes dos se negaron a actuar en contra de Miles, cuando Vanilla se los exigió?"

Rosemary: "Porque habríamos dado a entender que estábamos de acuerdo con Vanilla, en cuanto al tema de Tails y su relación contigo. No íbamos a darle ese placer."

Amadeus: "Considerando lo que escuché de Fiona, supongo que ustedes merecen estar a solas unos minutos, hijo. Tu madre y yo iremos a atender algunos asuntos que teníamos pendientes."

Tails: "¿Qué tipo de asuntos? Si son asuntos sexuales, no hay nada de qué avergonzarse."

Los padres de Tails empiezan a sonrojarse, pero logran controlarse enseguida.

Rosemary: "Aparte de _ese asunto_ , también teníamos planeado reunirnos con un grupo de amigos en el Real Ejército. Son oficiales jóvenes que ascendieron muy rápido en las filas y que coinciden con nosotros en cuanto a que se debe instaurar un gobierno democrático."

Fiona: "¿Están seguros de lo que hacen? Eso suena a-"

Amadeus: "Lo sé: suena a un golpe de Estado. Pero sólo estamos planeando reunir seguidores, para después hacer una movilización pacífica donde haya una gran cantidad de gente. De esa forma, haremos que el Rey Elías escuche al pueblo en vez de escuchar a su padre."

Él y Rosemary empiezan a alejarse de su hijo y su novia.

Tails: "¡Buena suerte!"

Rosemary: [saludando con la mano] "¡Gracias, hijo!"

Amadeus: [saludando de la misma forma] "¡Hasta luego!"

Tails: "Bueno, el problema de Cream quedó resuelto, y Antoine es libre. ¿Qué te parece esta propuesta, Fiona? Festejar la Navidad en Station Square, disfrutando del clima veraniego y de las playas de Costa Esmeralda."

Fiona: "Sí, y vos disfrutarás viéndome en bikini, ¿Verdad?"

Tails: [intenta contener una erección, mientras Fiona hace una risita] "¿Por qué tenés que hacer esas sugerencias?"

Fiona: "Es divertido verte nervioso. ¿Qué va a ser?"

Tails: "Bueno, no voy a negar que es divertido para mí también-"

Él es interrumpido por alguien tocando su hombro con el dedo, pero él no se da la vuelta.

Tails: [tranquilo, mirando a la nada] "¿Qué querés, Sonic?"

Sonic: [con un tono amenazante que suena muy real] "Andá a pedirle perdón a Cream. _Ya mismo_."

Tails: [sonriendo confiadamente] "Oblígame."

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la sala de espera...

Bunnie: "¿Por qué nos hiciste eso, Sally?"

Sally: "¿Hacer qué?"

Bunnie: "Traicionarnos."

Sally: "¿Traicionarlos?"

Bunnie: "¡Sí! ¡Traicionarnos! ¿Acaso estás sorda? Deberías usar menos tiempo esos auriculares."

Sally: "Lo único que hice fue detener esa "política de ensañamiento" que ustedes estaban llevando a cabo."

Antoine: "Tal parece que, según _Votre Altesse_ , cualquier intento de neutralizar a un enemigo haciendo uso de todos los medios necesarios entra en la categoría de "ensañamiento". ¿ _C'est certain_?"

Sally: "Le cortaste una mano. ¿Te parece que eso está bien? Es evidente que lo hiciste a propósito, que estabas cegado por el odio y eso te hacía actuar de una manera inadecuada-"

Bunnie: "¡¿Inadecuada?! ¡Es Scourge Hedgehog! Cometió crímenes de lo más terribles. Cualquier método, por más sanguinario que sea, es adecuado si realmente querés pararlo. Además, Antoine no tiene la culpa de que él sea un rival tan difícil."

Antoine: " _De plus_ , _Sally_ , los de GUN admiten que debemos recurrir a la fuerza letal siempre que intentemos detener a Scourge. Sé que voy a sonar como alguien sanguinario y cruel, pero él es demasiado peligroso como para permitirle seguir con vida."

Sally: "Pero-"

Antoine: " _Oui_ , _oui_ , _je sais_ : estás preocupada por la posibilidad de que perdamos la cordura al abandonar nuestra "política de no asesinar". Pero debemos hacerlo, por dos motivos: _première_ , no somos tan estúpidos como para seguir matando inocentes luego de matar a nuestros enemigos más peligrosos, y tus medidas son una falta de respeto a la inteligencia de todos; _deuxième_ , aunque perdamos la cordura al matar a nuestros enemigos, también la perderíamos si siguiéramos evitando a toda costa el asesinato, porque esta guerra es insostenible si no hacemos uso de todos los recursos necesarios para obtener la victoria."

Sally: "¿Acaso era un recurso necesario el bombardeo nuclear?"

Antoine: " _Oui_. Y también era necesario evitar que lo supieras. Porque vos, aunque no hayas matado a nadie ni hayas ordenado a nadie que lo hiciera, ya habías perdido la cordura."

Sally: "¡Basta, Antoine! ¡Basta, Bunnie! Es evidente que estamos discutiendo sólo porque ustedes dos hoy se han levantado con ganas de discutir."

Antoine: [enérgico] " _Bien sûr_ que tengo ganas de discutir, luego de despertarme de la forma en que hoy me desperté: _vous_ fuiste quien ordenó que me esposaran a una camilla de hospital, _et_ _auparavant_ , _vous_ fuiste quien hizo que _je_ terminara en una camilla de hospital. También fuiste _vous_ quien, en vez de ayudarnos en nuestra tarea de detener a Scourge, ordenó que nos arrestaran."

Sally: "Ant, te estás pareciendo a-"

Antoine: "¿ _Quoi_? ¿A qué me estoy pareciendo? ¿Me estoy pareciendo a un loco?"

Sally: "En realidad, iba a decir que te estás pareciendo a una mujer que está menstruando, pero lo que dijiste también sirve. Y hablando de eso, me estoy viendo obligada a despedirte otra vez."

Bunnie: "¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NO! Prometiste que lo que sucedió con Antoine en los diez años anteriores no sucedería nunca más, prometiste que harías mejor las cosas."

Antoine: " _Mon amour_ , creo que ella ya incumplió su promesa desde hace ya mucho tiempo."

Sally: "No tengo muchas opciones cuando un miembro de mi equipo es inestable mental y emocionalmente, como Antoine-"

Antoine: [furioso y desafiante] "¡ _OUI_! ¡ESTOY LOCO! ¡Dilo: "Antoine, estás loco"! ¡Y una vez que lo hayas hecho, dejá de psicoanalizarme, nobilísima hija de p-!"

El coyote es interrumpido por Sonic, quien vuelan hacia una ventana del hospital, la rompe y entra a la sala de espera a través de ella, cayendo luego al suelo, justo entre los tres mobianos que estaban discutiendo y ahora están atónitos.

Sonic: [intentando recuperarse, enojándose gradualmente] "Ant, ¿Estuviste a punto de decirle "hija de p***" a Sally?"

El joven soldado no llega a responder, ya que Tails también entra por la misma ventana rota, agarra a Sonic por los hombros y, volando con sus dos colas, lo arrastra y lo saca del hospital. El zorro está llevando muchos Anillos de Poder en sus brazos, como si fueran pulseras, y está irradiando energía.

Tails: "Creo que aún tenemos pendiente un arreglo de cuentas."

" _Pues tendrás que esperar para arreglar cuentas con mi Sonic."_

Al escuchar una voz femenina hablándole a él, el zorro mira a su izquierda, pero sólo alcanza a ver el martillo Piko-Piko de Amy Rose dirigiéndose velozmente hacia él.

* * *

Fiona está apaciblemente sentada al pie de un nogal, cerca del Nuevo Lago de los Anillos, comiendo unos pochoclos. Estaba observando la pelea de Tails con Sonic: a pesar de que la propia zorra roja insistió con ayudarlo, su novio le aseguró que podría lidiar con su "ex-hermano" por su cuenta, por lo que ella decidió ser espectadora de la pelea. Sin embargo, luego de que los dos contendientes entraran por una ventana del hospital, ella los perdió de vista.

 _¡PIKO!_

 _ **¡CRASH!**_

Tails se estrella contra el tronco de ese mismo nogal, sobresaltando a Fiona, quien deja caer sus pochoclos en el césped. El zorro de dos colas cae al pie del enorme árbol, mareado y con algunos cortes que inmediatamente empiezan a sanar gracias a su energía de Caos.

"¡Miles! ¿Estás bien?"

"Urgh... Mi cabeza..."

"Evidentemente, no estás bien. ¿Qué sucedió?"

"Amy... Martillo..."

"Miles, ¿Podrías dejar de decir palabras sueltas sin sentido? Parecés un... Bah, ya no se me ocurre nada-"

 _¡PIKO!_

Amy aparece usando su martillo para golpear el suelo frente a Fiona, haciendo que la zorra apresuradamente levante a Tails del suelo y lo aleje de la Fanática Número Uno de Sonic.

"No sé si estás al tanto, _zorra_ , pero tu novio le hizo daño a _mi_ Sonic y está hecho un psicópata." dice una furiosa Amy, martillo en mano.

"¿En serio? Pues me aseguraré de que Miles siga vivo, porque quiero que él siga haciéndole daño a _tu_ Sonic, y también porque este psicópata me gusta más que _tu_ Sonic o Scourge."

Amy vuelve a intentar aplastar a Fiona, pero ella se aleja corriendo, llevando a Tails en sus brazos, hasta detenerse frente al hospital, donde su novio se estaba peleando con Sonic. Luego ella deja a Tails en el suelo para que se recupere, mientras ella aprieta un botón en su guante. Amy salta de repente desde la terraza del hospital, haciendo un grito de guerra y alzando su Piko-Piko para aplastar a Fiona en un ataque sorpresa, pero las armas y capa eléctricas de Fiona llegan a último momento, volando. Antes de ser aplastada por el martillo, la zorra está cubierta por su capa y con sus armas listas, y usa su látigo eléctrico para enganchar el martillo rápidamente y lanzarlo hacia un costado, lanzando también a Amy junto con él.

Sally: _"¿Qué carajo está sucediendo aquí?"_

Fiona se da la vuelta y se encuentra con Sally, Antoine y Bunnie, quienes salen del hospital para ver lo sucedido. También llega allí Sonic, quien está muy golpeado y aún más cansado pero de todas formas va a verificar que Tails esté bien.

Sonic: [se agacha junto a Tails] "Tails, amigo, responde..."

Tails abre un poco los ojos. Al ver a Sonic frente a él, le da un sorpresivo puñetazo que le rompe la nariz al erizo.

Sonic: "¡AUCH! ¡Carajo!"

Sally: "¡Sonic! ¡El lenguaje!"

Tails: [con voz débil, mientras se levanta lentamente del suelo] "Ya es tarde para evitar que yo aprenda a decir malas palabras, _Tía Sally_."

Sally: "Silencio, Tails."

Tails: [en voz baja, amenazante] "A mí nadie me calla, ¿Entendido?"

Rotor: [acercándose a ellos luego de ver las peleas] "¿Qué sucede aquí?"

Sonic: [con malicia] "Ant le dijo "hija de p***" a Sally."

Rotor: ¡¿Que él hizo QUÉ?!

Antoine: [a Sonic] "¡ _P**ain_! ¡ _Va te faire foutre_! ¡ _Bon sang_!"

Sonic: [fingiendo sorpresa] "Wow, qué novedad... Ant me está insultando en francés."

El coyote, enfurecido casi hasta la locura, con su puño en alto, está a punto de lanzarse sobre el erizo, pero Sally lo para.

Sally: "Ant, será mejor que declines tu actitud, o sino-"

Antoine: [desafiante] ¿ _Quoi_? ¿Qué vas a hacer _vous_ si _je_ no "declino mi actitud"? [se acerca a Sally e intenta mostrar cuán alto es, para intimidarla] ¿Vas a arrestarme? Estarías demostrando, _encore une fois_ , cómo te excedés con el uso de tu poder como princesa. ¿Vas a matarme? Sé que serías capaz de hacer algo así por Sonic, tu amado idiota."

Sally se mantiene callada durante un momento, aparentemente intimidada por el soldado, mientras Sonic se prepara para intervenir.

Sally: [mira directamente a los ojos de Antoine] "Aún estás enamorado de mí."

Antoine: [alterado y confundido] "¿ _Quoi_?"

Sonic: [pensando] ("¿A qué estás jugando, Sally?")

Bunnie: [pensando] ("Maldita p****, ¿Qué pretende hacerle a mi novio?")

Sally: "Aunque sos muy feliz con Bunnie, todavía sentís envidia por mi relación con Sonic."

Antoine: [indignado] "¡No es cierto!" [pensando] ("Estás confirmando que estás loca, Sally.")

Sally: [con sonrisa y mirada seductoras] "¿Estás seguro? Porque yo creo que no estás tan seguro. ¿Qué sucedería si...?"

Para sorpresa del propio coyote y de todos los demás, Sally le da un beso directamente en sus labios. En respuesta, Sonic deja caer su mandíbula inferior, Bunnie gruñe y prepara su puño robótico, y los demás no saben muy bien cómo reaccionar a esto. Sin embargo, durante los varios segundos en que los labios de la ardilla están en contacto con los labios de Antoine, él queda en _shock_ , sus ojos están muy abiertos y con el ceño fruncido, y el párpado inferior de su ojo derecho vuelve a temblar.

Antoine agarra a Sally por los hombros y la empuja lejos de él para romper el beso; gruñendo, él inmediatamente usa todas sus fuerzas para darle una cachetada con el dorso de su mano. Sally, conmocionada, hace un grito y cae al suelo. Como respuesta a las acciones del soldado, Sonic corre a velocidad supersónica y lo atropella, Bunnie reacciona golpeando al erizo azul con su puño robótico, Rotor retiene por la fuerza al conejo cyborg, Fiona patea a la morsa detrás de su rodilla para hacerle perder el equilibrio, Amy alza su Piko-Piko para intentar aplastar a la zorra roja de nuevo, Tails detiene el martillo con sus propias manos y le da una patada voladora al erizo rosa, Sally se recupera de la cachetada y arrastra a Tails agarrándolo por sus colas, Antoine saca un puñal y lo pone cerca del cuello de la ardilla para hacer que ella suelte a Tails, y Sonic vuelve a atropellarlo para evitar que lastime a su novia.

Con el tiempo, se produce una verdadera pelea callejera: Rotor midiendo sus fuerzas con Bunnie; Sally intentando atrapar a Tails, sin éxito; Amy intentando aplastar a Fiona, también sin éxito y además recibiendo golpes de la zorra roja, y Antoine y Sonic luchando revolcados en el barro; unos momentos después, Sally y Fiona empiezan a combatir, poniendo a prueba sus respectivas habilidades en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y Tails y Sonic empiezan a pelear a muerte, llevando al límite sus respectivos poderes de curación Caos.

* * *

" _Miles Prower, Fiona Fox, Antoine D'Coolette y Bunnie Rabbot: la fianza ha sido pagada, pueden salir."_

Respondiendo a lo dicho por NICOLE mediante el altavoz, los cuatro mobianos salen de la Penitenciaría de Nueva Mobotropolis: se trata de la nueva prisión de máxima seguridad de la ciudad, construida en forma de torre, equipada con calabozos cerrados por campos de fuerza, que mantienen a los reclusos totalmente aislados del mundo y de los otros reclusos.

Los Prowers y Proción se encuentra en la puerta de la Penitenciaría, parados junto a un auto de tipo "monovolumen". Son las 18:00 Hs., el sol ya se está ocultando y el cielo está rojizo.

Antoine: "Supongo que ahora debemos agradecerles a ustedes por sacarnos de prisión."

Rosemary: "No es necesario, Tony."

Proción: "¿Está usted segura, Señora? Usted y el _Mariscal_ Prower han pagado una fianza bastante grande."

Tails: "No se preocupen. Pagar nuestras fianzas es más justo que lo que Max hizo."

Amadeus: "¿Qué ha hecho él?"

Fiona: "Aprovechó el hecho de que Sally fuera un miembro de la familia real, y la sacó de la cárcel sin pagar fianza. Luego, Max y Sally, aprovechando otra vez su condición de miembros de la familia real y la amistad entre ella y NICOLE, también liberaron a Sonic, a Amy y a Rotor sin pagar fianza."

Bunnie: "Por alguna razón, el Rey Elías no vino personalmente a liberarlos. Supongo que él preferiría pagar la fianza con dinero de su propio bolsillo o querría liberarnos a nosotros cuatro también, así que el anciano lo convenció de quedarse en el castillo."

Rosemary: "Otra prueba más de la influencia que nuestro viejo amigo Max ejerce sobre las decisiones del Rey."

Amadeus: "Sin lugar a duda."

El grupo de siete mobianos entra en el auto, y Proción, ocupando el asiento del conductor, lo enciende e inicia el viaje, en dirección al Aeropuerto.

Fiona: "¿Saben qué? Hoy sucedió algo muy curioso: cuando Max vino a liberar a Sally y a los demás, vino en silla de ruedas."

Rosemary: "¿El Principio del Fin?"

Fiona: "Seguramente."

Mientras tanto, Proción no parece muy feliz, aunque lo disimula y se mantiene concentrado para controlar el auto.

Amadeus: "En fin... El Rey Rob y el Comandante Tower nos invitaron a una fiesta en Station Square. Es una reunión de personas bastante importantes de distintos sitios de Mobius. Considerando que la ciudad ya es segura, podríamos viajar hacia allá por unos días, tomarnos unas vacaciones, concurrir a esa fiesta, y también pensar en lo que vamos a hacer después."

Tails: "Buena idea, papá. Considerando lo sucedido hoy, no nos va a ir muy bien si nos seguimos quedando en esta ciudad."

* * *

 **Glosario:**

" **¿Qué va a ser?** ": "¿Qué más da?"


	21. Actualizaciones y charlas informativas

_**Antoine D'Coolette y los Combatientes por la Libertad Alternativos.**_

 _ **Episodio Segundo: Misión Diplomática.**_

 _Capítulo 11: Actualizaciones y charlas informativas._

Mar Central Mobiano, 500 km al Norte de Station Square, a 10 km de altura.

5:00 Hs. de la madrugada, Hora de Nueva Mobotropolis, 7:00 Hs. de la mañana, Hora de Station Square.

" _Atención, pasajeros: llegaremos al Aeropuerto Internacional de Station Square en media hora."_

Los CLA y Leónidas Proción se encuentran en un avión _turbo-jet_ para transporte de pasajeros, viajando en Primera Clase. En esta oportunidad, tanto el Rey Rob como el Comandante Tower aportaron dinero para pagar todos los gastos del viaje.

Amadeus, Rosemary y Tails están hablando por teléfono con varias personas.

Rosemary: "Buen día, quisiera hablar con el Comandante Tower, por favor... Muchas gracias... ¿Hola? ¡Comandante! ¿Cómo está? Sí, yo y Amadeus estamos muy bien. ¿Podríamos pedirle un favor? Vamos a llevar a cabo una misión, y necesitamos que... Mejor le dejo hablar con mi hijo, él se lo explicará mejor..." [le da el teléfono celular a Tails]

Tails: "Buen día, Señor Comandante... Sí, Fiona y yo la estamos pasando muy bien... Ah, claro, el favor que necesitábamos... En primer lugar, necesitamos tener acceso a la Prisión de Elba. Más precisamente, necesitamos tener acceso al pabellón donde están encerrados los miembros de Destructix... En realidad, planeamos hacerles una oferta para que nos den un poquito de ayuda... Gracias, Comandante. También necesitamos al agente Shadow... Sí, es para esa misma misión... Muchas gracias, Comandante... Lo dejaré hablar con mí papá. Nos vemos en Station Square." [le da el teléfono celular a Amadeus]

Amadeus: "Hola, Abraham. ¿Qué tal el trabajo? Sí, nosotros decidimos tomarnos un descanso..."

Fiona está disfrutando del desayuno _gourmet_ del avión, compartiéndolo también con el hijo del Coronel.

Proción también está hablando por teléfono con alguien, pero lo hace por separado de la familia Prower.

Y por último, Bunnie y Antoine están...

Bueno, están dentro del baño, atendiendo un asunto privado, muy privado...

" _Oh, Antoine... ¿Es necesario que lo hagamos en el baño?"_

" _Ne t'inquiète pas, ma chérie... Me aseguré de que fuera un baño limpio... De plus, trabé la puerta, et afuera está el cartel que dice "Ocupado", donc nadie buscará acá..."_

" _Antoine, mi amor... No me siento bien..."_

Desde afuera del baño, se escucha un ruido sordo, como si algo hubiera caído al piso; este ruido es escuchado por Fiona, quien deja de comer y mira detrás de ella, en dirección al baño. Unos segundos después, un Antoine desesperado sale del baño, arrastrando a una Bunnie mareada y apenas consciente.

"¡ _Hé_! ¡Traigan a un _docteur_! ¡ _Et_ que alguien haga bajar este avión, _pour l'amour de Dieu_!"

* * *

Hospital Interzonal para Pacientes Agudos, Station Square. 9:00 Hs. de la mañana, Hora de Station Square.

Bunnie está durmiendo en una camilla de hospital, con un suero conectado por vía intravenosa en su brazo orgánico, mientras Antoine está sentado a su lado, con su cabeza enterrada en sus manos.

" _Mon Dieu, que dois-je faire?_ " ["Por Dios, ¿Qué hago?"]

"Antoine..."

El coyote mira a su novia, quien acaba de despertar.

"¿Qué pasó, Antoine?" dice ella con voz débil.

El joven soldado se encuentra incapaz de responder, mientras el nerviosismo empieza a invadir su mente de nuevo.

"Supongo que estoy en graves problemas."

"Decir eso sería un eufemismo, _ma chérie_."

* * *

Mientras tanto, Tails, sus padres y Fiona se encuentran en la sala de espera. El zorro de dos colas estaba llamando por teléfono a alguien, pero esa persona no está respondiendo la llamada, por lo que él apaga su teléfono celular.

Fiona: "¿Y bien? ¿Beauregard respondió tus llamadas?"

Tails: "No, no respondió ninguna. Le mandé un SMS explicándole la situación de Bunnie, pero ese tipo no quiere saber nada respecto a nosotros."

Fiona: [indignada] "Desagradecido hijo de p***. Lo restituimos en el trono de su país, y mirá cómo nos recompensa a nosotros y a Bunnie: su sobrina, a quien crió como si fuera su propia hija, está en problemas, y él, el "Magnánimo Líder de las Baronías del Sur", no responde cuando le pedimos ayuda para que ella vuelva a estar bien. Ni siquiera le estamos pidiendo ayuda como compensación por nuestro trabajo, le estamos pidiendo que ayude a un miembro de su propia familia."

Tails: "Cuando ella se entere de lo que le pasa... La reacción de Antoine fue bastante mala ya de por sí. Imagínense cómo reaccionará ella."

* * *

"¿ _Quoi_?"

"Lo que escuchaste, Tony: no me sorprende."

" _Mais_... ¿Ya sabías que esto iba a pasar algún día?"

"Pensá por un momento: te meten nano-robots dentro de tu cuerpo, y esos nano-robots hacen que tus huesos, tus músculos, tus articulaciones, tu piel, tus vasos sanguíneos y linfáticos, tus nervios, todos tus tejidos y tus órganos se transformen en cables, en conductos, en chapas, en engranajes, en micro-chips y en un montón de otras cosas por el estilo. Es obvio: algo así no es inocuo para tu cuerpo, te va a enfermar tarde o temprano."

"¿ _Et_ _pourquoi_ no nos avisaste sobre esto? ¿ _Pourquoi_ no le contaste a _le docteur_ Quack?"

"No quería que todos ustedes se preocuparan. En cuanto al Dr. Quack, a él sí le conté, pero ambos decidimos que yo iba a esperar a que se desarrollara algún método de des-robotización." Una leve sonrisa se forma en los labios de la chica conejo. "Supongo que ya es el momento de que vuelva a ser una chica normal. Ahora estoy en Station Square, y acá seguramente podrán des-robotizarme, ¿No crees?"

Al escuchar esto, Antoine, entristecido, baja lentamente la cabeza, y la sonrisa desaparece del rostro de su novia.

"No puedo ser des-robotizada, ¿Verdad?"

El coyote intenta responder, tartamudeando. "Existen métodos experimentales, _mais_ son _très_ , _très_ riesgosos. Un fragmento de metal podría quedar incrustado de forma peligrosa luego de la des-robotización, _et_... _et_ podrías... morir."

Un pesado silencio cae sobre los presentes en la habitación.

"¿Qué otras opciones hay?"

"Podés mantenerte conectada a una máquina que te mantenga viva hasta que puedas ser des-robotizada... Podés dejar que tus miembros robotizados sean amputados, lo cual hará que seas una discapacitada por el resto de tu vida... _Ou_ podés hacer que tus miembros robotizados sean reemplazados por prótesis robóticas propiamente dichas. _Les médecins_ aconsejan que recurras a las prótesis, que además pueden ser actualizadas fácilmente, _mais_ _aussi_ avisan que, si algún día se logra tener acceso a un método de des-robotización efectivo _et_ seguro, ese método no se podrá aplicar en _vous_ , _et_ parte de tu cuerpo será robótico por el resto de tu vida."

"Bueno..." Las lágrimas empiezan a formarse en los ojos de Bunnie. "Debo admitir... que al menos... *sob* ya estoy advertida..."

Antoine inmediatamente abraza a Bunnie mientras ella empieza a llorar.

"Shh... _Calme-toi_... _Je_ estoy aquí. Escuchame bien: hagas lo que hagas... te apoyaré en tu decisión... siempre..."

"Pero... *snif* ¿No querrías que yo siguiera viva? *snif* ¿No querrías que yo siguiera teniendo poderes *snif* para luchar en la guerra?"

" _En vérité_... _Oui_... _Mais_ tus deseos están primero, _mon amour_... Según _moi_ , por lo menos... Te ruego que ignores lo que acabo de decirte... Hacé lo que _vous_ desees: usar las prótesis, someterte a la des-robotización... _Je_ te apoyaré."

* * *

Un minuto después...

Antoine sale de la habitación de Bunnie y llega a la sala de espera, encontrándose con sus compañeros de equipo.

Tails: "¿Qué pasó?"

Antoine: "Le pondrán las prótesis, ya la llevaron a Terapia Intensiva."

Tails: "Es bueno saberlo... [de pronto, sale corriendo por el pasillo] ¡Espérenme un momento!"

El zorro corre hacia la sala de Terapia Intensiva, y Antoine lo acompaña intrigado. Cuando llegan, se encuentran con un grupo de médicos, dirigidos por el cirujano responsable de la operación de Bunnie.

Tails: "Esperen un momento. Necesitamos ver cómo son las prótesis para la paciente Bunnie Rabbot."

Cirujano: "¿Quién es usted?"

Antoine: [llega a la sala] "Un amigo mío."

Cirujano: "¿Es usted el novio de la paciente?"

Antoine: " _C'est vrai_ , _monsieur le docteur_."

Cirujano: "No se preocupen por las prótesis, señores. Son de la tecnología más avanzada y de la mejor calidad."

Tails: "Muéstremelas, y tal vez le crea."

El médico se va, trayendo luego varias hojas con diagramas de las prótesis.

Cirujano: "Ahora mismo se están armando las prótesis de acuerdo a estas especificaciones. Han sido elaboradas por un equipo con nuestros mejores expertos en diversas disciplinas."

Tails: [mira detenidamente los planos] "Eso no lo dudo, señor. Pero, ¿Y si le dijera que existe una tecnología mejor y que yo puedo traérsela?"

El doctor agarra su teléfono celular y mamda un SMS.

 _Detengan la producción de las prótesis para la chica conejo cyborg. Tal vez debamos hacer cambios._

Cirujano: [a Tails y Antoine] "Escucho."

* * *

Al día siguiente...

Son las 12:00 Hs., y Tails y Fiona están tomando sol en las playas de Costa Esmeralda, aprovechando el verano del hemisferio Sur. Tails tiene una malla simple de color verde, Fiona viste un bikini azul, y ambos están llevando lentes de sol. En este momento, la zorra roja está acostada boca abajo sobre una toalla, mientras el zorro de dos colas está esparciendo pantalla solar en la espalda de su novia, quien también tiene desabrochada la parte superior de su bikini para que él no tenga impedimentos al ponerle la crema en su espalda.

Fiona: "Sé que estás disfrutando esto, Miles."

Tails: "No sabés cuánto..."

Luego de esparcir la pantalla solar sobre la espalda de Fiona, Tails abrocha nuevamente la parte superior de su bikini. Casualmente, los padres de Tails, mojados, se acercan a ellos caminando lentamente.

Amadeus: "Hola, hijo. Acabamos de probar el agua del mar, y está genial. Tendrías que ir."

Fiona: "Iremos dentro de un minuto."

Tails: "¿Y cómo están Bunnie y Antoine?"

Rosemary: "Creo que ellos están-"

" _¡WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"_

De repente, Bunnie aparece en el cielo, volando con los cohetes de sus nuevas piernas robóticas y sujetando a Antoine con su nuevo brazo robótico, mientras el coyote grita aterrado y emocionado a la vez.

Antoine: _"¡S'il vous plaît, Bunnie! ¡Detente! ¡BUNNIE!"_

Bunnie: _"¡No me voy a detener, Antoine! ¡Aprovecharé al máximo estas prótesis, y vos lo disfrutarás conmigo!"_

Rosemary: "¿Eso responde a tu pregunta, hijo?"

Tails: "Parece que ha funcionado bien... Papá, ¿Alguna vez pensaste en tener una prótesis del ojo que perdiste en la Gran Guerra?"

Amadeus: "No teníamos mucha tecnología en esa época, así que nunca se me ocurrió algo asi. Ni siquiera lo soñábamos. ¿Acaso podés conseguir un ojo cibernético?"

Tails: "Ya conseguí las prótesis de Bunnie, y hay más de donde salió eso."

* * *

Al día siguiente...

" _Ok, papá... Abrí los ojos."_

Son las 21:00 Hs. Amadeus abre ambos ojos, y se encuentra con una gran sorpresa que lo hace llorar de alegría: su ojo izquierdo es funcional otra vez. El Coronel se encuentra acostado en una camilla de hospital, acompañado por su familia, sus compañeros de equipo y uno de los médicos.

Rosemary: "¿Cómo está tu nuevo ojo, mi amor?"

Amadeus: [llorando pero sonriente, mirando a la nada] "Es... es... el mejor día de mi vida... [mira al médico] ¿Cómo lo lograron?"

* * *

Tails sale silenciosamente de la habitación y, en el pasillo vacío, se encuentra con un mobiano misterioso.

"Creo que mereces un agradecimiento, _Don Pato_. Considerando lo que estás soportando..."

El mobiano misterioso es un ornitorrinco macho, de cuerpo robusto, con poca diferenciación entre cabeza y torso, con pelaje de color verde-azulado, con "pico" y cola del mismo color pero en un tono mas oscuro, con el cabello peinado en forma de mechones inclinados hacia adelante y de color verde-azulado con puntas naranjas. Él está vestido con un uniforme cuyo diseño general es sospechosamente parecido al diseño del uniforme de Eggman, con la diferencia de que es violeta en vez de rojo.

"No es necesario que me lo agradezcas, Tails. Y tampoco necesito que te preocupes por mi seguridad, puedo lidiar con esto."

"¿Estás seguro? Si Eggman te descubre, te hará explotar, literalmente."

"Lo sé. Y si mi tapadera es descubierta y él no me hace explotar, mi propio pueblo me despedazará. Pero puedo hacerlo, estoy seguro. Es algo muy duro, pero lo lograré."

"No es necesario que hagas esto, amigo. Tengo una propuesta para vos: fingir tu muerte. Soy experto en hacer eso. Si les hacemos creer a tu "Legión de Ornitorrincos" que sacrificaste tu vida heroicamente con el objetivo de hacerles un bien a ellos, no te odiarán."

"Lo lamento, Tails, pero no lograrás convencerme de abandonar mi deber. Cuando tenga la oportunidad, aprovecharé mi influencia para convencer a mi Legión de que estaremos mejor luchando contra Eggman."

"Pero antes deberías resolver el problema de las bombas instaladas dentro de los implantes tuyos y de tus soldados."

"Tenés razón..."

"Puedo ayudarte con eso: crear un virus informático que impida que las bombas sean detonadas, o también hacer un discurso para convencer a los ornitorrincos de que rompan su alianza con Eggman... Servirá como compensación, después de que nos hayas prestado la tecnología de Legionización."

"Respecto a eso: oficialmente, Chaotix y los Combatientes por la Libertad de Downunda se infiltraron en nuestras instalaciones, tomándome momentáneamente como prisionero y robando información sobre la tecnología de Legionización." Al decir esto, " _Don Pato_ " le guiña un ojo al zorro, quien responde con una sonrisa sin mostrar los dientes.

"Ya me estoy imaginando lo furioso que estás por este contratiempo... Hablando de los CLD, ¿Podría saber cómo les va a ellos?"

"Thrash se fue del equipo."

"Thrash es... Perdón, ¿Quién es Thrash?"

"Nunca lo conociste, Tails. Se había incorporado a los CLD poco después de que yo los "traicionara". Es un demonio de Tasmania, uno de los pocos que quedan en Downunda y en el mundo. No tengo ni la menor idea de por qué se fue, aunque hice una conjetura: la última vez que lo vi a Thrash como miembro de los CLD, ellos estaban trabajando en conjunto con Chaotix; dentro de ese otro equipo, había una pareja de equidnas, y Thrash no parecía muy contento con la idea de trabajar con ellos."

"Odia a los equidnas. ¿Acaso él estuvo relacionado con los dingos?"

"No, creo que su odio es por otra razón, una razón más "personal". Verás... Hubo varios grupos de equidnas mobianos que partieron desde Albion para intentar establecer colonias en nuestro continente; en una de esas incursiones, algunos científicos experimentaron con los demonios de Tasmania mobianos, posiblemente para usarlos como "armas vivientes". Desde entonces, el pueblo tasmano no fue el mismo: por culpa de los experimentos, muchos demonios de Tasmania perdieron la inteligencia que alguna vez tuvieron, y los nuevos seres resultantes, los "perros-diablo", fueron simples animales salvajes, similares a los _mobini_ pero con un peor comportamiento."

"Esperá un momento: los demonios de Tasmania que conocemos, ¿Acaso ellos en realidad son esos "perros-diablo" que mencionaste? Creí que esos eran los demonios de Tasmania originales."

"No te culpo por creer eso. Los experimentos ocurrieron hace más de un milenio, y ahora la gente ve a un perro-diablo y cree que ese es un demonio de Tasmania de verdad."

Tails se mantiene en silencio por unos segundos.

"Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre ese tal "Thrash". No sé si ya lo sabés, _Don Pato_ , pero hubieron otros científicos equidnas, de épocas más recientes, que tenían un historial cuestionable, y sé de un científico equidna que podría entrar en esa categoría y que actualmente sigue en actividad. Seguramente Thrash ya sabe sobre las locuras que esos tipos hicieron, cree que todos los equidnas son iguales y jamas van a cambiar... y se está preparando para vengarse de ellos. En fin... ¿Qué otras novedades tenés acerca de los CLD?"

"Wombat Stu abandonó el Real Servicio Secreto de tu país y regresó al equipo. Lo he visto en acción, en una misión de los CLD contra mi Legión."

"Ojalá pudiera visitarlo algún día, fue un gran amigo mío... También tenía un gran potencial, no sé por qué se fue al Real Servicio Secreto en aquel entonces."

"En esa época, el equipo de Geoffrey era mejor. Estaban el propio Geoffrey, su esposa Hershey, Wombat, ese camaleón que parecía ser de origen hispano..."

"Valdez."

"Sí, Valdez era su nombre... Los robots Heavy y Bomb también estaban allí. Ese equipo era prometedor, pero todo se acabó cuando Hershey murió: Geoffrey aparentemente volvió a ser un idiota, y el equipo se disolvió."

"Una lástima. ¿Y cómo está Barby?"

"Te extraña, y mucho. A simple vista, parece normal. Pero antes de trabajar como un topo en la Legión Oscura de Eggman, la he llegado a conocer bien, y puedo decirte que ella te extraña desde que te fuiste de Downunda."

"Si las circunstancias hubieran sido otras, quizás habría sido su novia. Pero ya conocí a Fiona, a ella realmente la amo, y soy hombre de una sola mujer, así que... Tenés vía libre." El zorro le guiña un ojo al ornitorrinco.

"Te refieres a..."

"Sí: ya me enteré de que gustabas de ella. Y también sé que estabas molesto cuando ella me dio un beso."

"No soy tan rencoroso, y lo sabes. Cuando ella te besó, y luego de ver cuánto te extrañaba, simplemente me resigné."

"Vamos... Barby y vos se han criado como hermanos, así que es perfectamente posible que gustes de ella. Por eso te digo que abandones de una vez por todas esta cosa del "líder-topo": tendrías que disfrutar de la vida, aprovechar para intentar ganarte el amor de Barby... Yo podría hablarle de vos y del inmenso sacrificio que estás haciendo."

"¿Acaso sos casamentero ahora, Tails?"

"Algo así: yo fui uno de los responsables de lograr que Antoine deje de tener esa fijación por Sally; por lo tanto, también soy, involuntariamente, uno de los responsables de que él sea novio de Bunnie ahora mismo. Volviendo al tema: ¿Estás seguro de que no querés abandonar este trabajo?"

"¿Por qué sos tan insistente?"

"Supongo que soy así porque estoy preocupado por tu seguridad, y también porque quiero que Barby deje de pensar en mí y encuentre a alguien que lo ame de verdad y que esté junto a ella sin importar las circunstancias." Tails pone una mano en el hombro de su "amigo" monotrema.

"Lo tomaré en cuenta, Tails. No abandonaré mi misión, pero te prometo que tomaré en cuenta lo que me dijiste."

"Es bueno saberlo. Cambiando de tema: ¿Podrías darme más detalles acerca de las mejoras que tienen las prótesis?"

"Pues... Empecemos por Bunnie: los cohetes en sus pies serán más potentes; el cañón de plasma de su brazo izquierdo tendrá funciones más variadas, incluyendo ametralladora láser, balas de plasma teledirigidas, una versión "plasmática" de lanzallamas, etcétera; sus tres extremidades robóticas tendrán su "fuselaje" hecho de un metal más resistente y también más liviano, y también incorporarán generadores que permitirán activar un escudo deflector; además, hemos cambiado el sistema para aprovechar la energía química producida por el cuerpo, y este nuevo sistema será más eficiente y extraerá mas energía a partir de las moléculas de los nutrientes, por lo que la cantidad de nutrientes que consumirá será mucho menor que antes. En cuanto al nuevo ojo de tu padre: no sólo le permitirá captar la luz visible y ver imágenes con profundidad, sino que también le permitirá ver otras formas de radiación electromagnética, invisibles para el ojo humano e incluso invisibles para el ojo de cualquier mobiano."

"¿Qué tan amplio será su "porción visible del espectro" ahora?"

"De las ondas más allá del rojo, podrá ver en infrarrojo, y de las ondas más allá del violeta, podrá ver en ultravioleta y en rayos X. También podrá ver radiaciones de determinadas frecuencias que él elija, usando control de voz. También incluye un _software_ para escanear máquinas y seres vivos. Además, su ojo cibernético está conectado al nervio óptico del ojo que le faltaba, y la imagen captada es enviada al cerebro y se junta con la imagen captada por el otro ojo; como resultado, él puede hacer que su ojo protésico vea únicamente en infrarrojo, y su cerebro creará una imagen total que incluirá la radiación infrarroja captada por el ojo izquierdo y la imagen de luz visible captada por el ojo derecho."

"¿Y cómo se hizo para meter el ojo en el hueco correspondiente? Me parece que un ojo entero no podría caber metiéndolo por el agujero ya existente, especialmente si es una esfera dura de puro metal."

"Se usaron nano-robots para armar el ojo dentro del cráneo de tu padre."

"Ingenioso... _Don Pato_ , tengo una pregunta. ¿Sabés algo de la Legión Oscura original?"

"¿Los equidnas liderados por Lien-Da?"

"Creí que estaban siendo liderados por Dimitri, su tátara-tátara-abuelo."

"Lien-Da lo traicionó y tomó su lugar."

"Es ambiciosa, ¿Cierto?"

"Más de lo que te podrías imaginar."

"Tal como me dijeron. Pero... ¿Cómo es la gente que integra la Legión Oscura?"

"Son como cualquier otro. Es decir, dentro de lo que cabría esperar en un grupo de gente que fue rechazada por el hecho de que consideraban a la tecnología como algo bueno. A decir verdad, Lien-Da no es para nada representativa de su pueblo, y Dimitri y los demás antecesores no fueron mucho mejores que ella. Dentro de la Legión Oscura hay familias enteras de equidnas, hombres, mujeres y niños que realmente están convencidos de los beneficios de la tecnología y consideran que era absurda la prohibición impuesta por el Consejo Supremo de Equidnaopolis."

"El problema es que no se dan cuenta que Dimitri, con sus acciones, fue el culpable de que la tecnología tuviera tan mala fama. Después de todo, fue él quien quiso jugar a ser Dios. Más precisamente, jugó a ser Enerjak. De todas formas, Equidnaopolis ya no existe..."

"Por culpa de Eggman. Pareciera que tanto los Legionarios Oscuros originales, como la propia Lien-Da, son unos idiotas. No se están dando cuenta de que están trabajando para el mismo tipo que ordenó el genocidio de su pueblo. Cuando los dingos destruyeron Equidnaopolis y mataron al 90% de la gente de esa ciudad, estaban siguiendo órdenes de Eggman. Los dingos tampoco tenían un líder verdaderamente representativo en ese entonces: Helmut había sido derrocado por su hijo Kage, un grandulón estúpido y fácil de hacer enojar, y fue Kage quien se alió con Eggman y lideró al Regimiento Dingo en el exterminio; después, Kage murió, Helmut volvió a tomar el mando, y los dingos fueron independientes de Eggman otra vez."

"Sí..."

"Ustedes seis, los CLA, deberían hacer algo con ellos."

"¿Con la Legión Oscura?"

"Con la Legión Oscura y con el Regimiento Dingo también. Tails, vos también reconocés los beneficios de la tecnología, vos también estás en desacuerdo con las prohibiciones, vos odiás que se tomen medidas tan absurdas usando como fundamento las acciones individuales de unos pocos imbéciles con delirios de grandeza. Además, no solamente sos inteligente, sino que también sos hábil con las palabras-"

"¿Qué? ¿Yo, alguien hábil con las palabras?"

"Desde luego, Tails. Sé que podrás convencer a los equidnas y a los dingos para que olviden sus diferencias."

El cánido se mantiene pensativo. "Puede ser..."

"El único problema sería Lien-Da, pero sé que sos capaz de vencerla en una pelea."

"En realidad, respecto a ella, tengo otros planes."

"¿Acaso estás pensando en atraerla como aliada? Tails, ella es manipuladora, despiadada, y no se conformará con ningún trato porque ella siempre quiere tenerlo todo-"

"No te preocupes, haré lo mismo que hice con Fiona. Además, vos mismo lo dijiste: soy hábil con las palabras."

"Fiona es un caso excepcional."

"Yo creo que no. Lo único que tuve que hacer con Fiona fue invitarla a pensar y mostrarle la realidad. Y planeo hacer lo mismo con Lien-Da, cuando tenga la oportunidad."

"¿Mostrarle la realidad? Ella quiere que todo el poder sea para su gente y especialmente para ella misma, ella tiene ese poder gracias a su alianza con Eggman, y si vos le mostrás la realidad, lo único que lograrás es darle la razón."

" _Don Pato_ , lo que planeo hacer es mostrarle la otra cara de esa realidad. Ya verás."


	22. Secretos revelados y nuevos reclutas 1

_**Antoine D'Coolette y los Combatientes por la Libertad Alternativos.**_

 _ **Episodio Segundo: Misión Diplomática.**_

 _Capítulo 12: Secretos revelados y nuevos reclutas, Parte 1._

Al día siguiente...

Prisión de Máxima Seguridad de la Isla de Elba, cerca de la costa de Spagonia. 23:00 Hs., Hora de Spagonia.

El _Mariscal de Campo_ Amadeus Prower camina por uno de los pabellones de la prisión. Viste un uniforme gris y una gorra militar gris, ambos con los aditamentos correspondientes a su rango de Mariscal de Campo de GUN. En el brazo derecho, porta dos bandas: una banda es de color azul oscuro, con el símbolo de GUN y las letras HM ["Honorary Member", "Miembro Honorario"] escritas en blanco; la otra banda es de color naranja con una estrella negra, y esa estrella tiene las letras FF ["Freedom Fighter", "Combatiente por la Libertad"] escritas en amarillo. También tiene varias condecoraciones: su Cruz del Mérito de Acorn, con dos barras de repetición, colgando de su respectiva cinta atada al cuello; su Cruz de Caballero de la Cruz de Acero, también colgando de su propia cinta atada al cuello; su placa de la Nueva Legión de Honor de Mercia en el lado izquierdo del abdomen, ahora con dos listones rojos incorporados, y acompañada por una banda roja que ahora tiene una roseta en el medio; una Medalla de Plata a la Valentía y una Medalla de Bronce a la Valentía en el lado izquierdo del pecho, justo debajo de la banda de la Nueva Legión de Honor. Por ultimo, lleva un anillo de casamiento en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda, y ya no lleva parche en el ojo izquierdo.

El zorro adulto de pelaje marrón se para frente a una de las celdas.

"Soy Amadeus Prower, Miembro Honorario de GUN con el rango de Mariscal de Campo. Solicito acceso a la celda del prisionero Simon Simian."

" _Acceso concedido."_

La puerta corrediza de metal se abre, revelando al Sargento que alguna vez fue miembro de Destructix, ahora con un uniforme naranja de una sola pieza.

"Si vienes a castigarme por atacar a tu hijo, te aviso que el me golpeó a mí en realidad."

"Sé lo que sucedió, no te preocupes por eso."

"Ah, casi me olvidaba: felicitaciones, por tener dos ojos otra vez, y por las medallas."

Amadeus inclina la cabeza cortésmente. "Gracias."

"Según escuché, tu hijo y sus amigos han hecho escándalo en su país natal."

"Las noticias vuelan, ¿No? Pues tengo una noticia para vos: el fiscal está dispuesto a hacer un trato, pero con una condición."

"No traicionaré a mis compañeros en Destructix, _Mariscal_."

"En realidad, eso no es exactamente lo que el fiscal pide. Queremos que seas Combatiente por la Libertad."

"¿Yo, un Combatiente por la Libertad? No estoy interesado en ofenderte, pero, ¿Acaso qué te fumaste?"

"Leí tu expediente: cuando el resto de la gente de tu aldea no quería ir a pelear contra Robotnik, vos quisiste pelear. Eso es admirable, ¿No crees?"

"Eso quedó en el pasado, mi lugar está en Destructix ahora."

"Sí, claro... Tu lugar está en Destructix, con un asesino loco, un mercenario sanguinario y un guerrero _ninja_ caído en desgracia-"

"Cállate..." dice Simon en voz baja, con la cabeza agachada.

"Haciendo el mal, luego de que te entrenaras para hacer el bien-"

"Cállate." dice Simon con un tono de voz un poco más alto y mas firme, aunque es ignorado por Amadeus.

"Trabajando para el mismo dictador al que juraste derrocar-"

"¡CÁLLATE!" Simian intenta lanzarse sobre Amadeus, pero es detenido por unas cadenas unidas a sus muñecas y tobillos, y vuelve a sentarse. En todo ese tiempo, el veterano de guerra ni siquiera se inmuta y sigue mirando apaciblemente a la bestia que casi lo ataca.

"No querés aceptar la verdad: trabajas con asesinos, y prestaste tus servicios a Robotnik, a Eggman, y a otros criminales que son totalmente faltos de honor y que eligieron voluntariamente hacer el mal: Scourge, Mammoth Mogul, ese tal "Finitevus"... ¿Acaso es eso lo que querés hacer con tu vida?"

El Sargento se queda mirando al suelo, comprendiendo todo luego de su momento de furia. Amadeus continúa hablando.

"¿O querés unirte a los Combatientes por la Libertad Alternativos y cumplir con el juramento que te hiciste a vos mismo en tu juventud?"

Simon finalmente mira a los ojos a Amadeus.

"Sos astuto."

"Soy un zorro."

* * *

Unos minutos después...

"Soy Amadeus Prower, Miembro Honorario de GUN con el rango de Mariscal de Campo. Solicito acceso a la celda del prisionero Lightning Lynx."

" _Acceso concedido."_

La puerta corrediza de metal se abre, revelando al _ninja_ que alguna vez fue el mejor del Clan Raiju, ahora en una situación similar a la del Sargento Simian.

"Miren quién llegó: el Super-Coronel Prower, uno de los progenitores del "Elegido". ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?"

"Seré breve: tenemos una oferta para vos."

"Déjeme adivinar: ¿Seré liberado si traiciono a Destructix? Olvídelo. Prefiero la Inyección Letal."

Amadeus se mantiene callado, mirando fijamente a los ojos del lince.

"Morir antes que ser traidor. En cierta forma, es un buen modelo a seguir: dar la vida por tu grupo de pertenencia... sólo para que ese grupo te eche cuando cometes un pequeño error."

"¿A qué se refiere?"

"Leí tu expediente: eras el mejor soldado de tu clan, pero quisiste demostrar tu valía ante tu líder, fracasaste, y fuiste expulsado. Si no me equivoco, el Clan Raiju es liderado por la Novia de la Tormenta Conquistadora. ¿Gustabas de ella?"

"No tengo por qué responder a sus dichos, _Mariscal_."

"Sin embargo, ella quería que sus _ninjas_ fueran fuertes a nivel físico y también a nivel mental, y además las reglas hacían que ella misma estuviera comprometida con su clan hasta el punto de carecer totalmente de vida sentimental. Por lo tanto, cuando te enamoraste de ella, no le gustó para nada, y cuando la desafiaste a un duelo para demostrarle que eras su mejor soldado, ella creyó que estabas haciendo eso porque tu mente era débil y tenías nublado tu juicio. ¿O me equivoco?"

Lightning se mantiene con la cabeza agachada, mirando a otro lado y con el ceño fruncido, y no responde. El _Mariscal_ aprovecha para seguir hablando.

"Lo sé, no soy quién para criticar los valores tuyos y de tu pueblo. De hecho, en mis tiempos como un simple Teniente del Real Ejército, estuve en el Reino Dragón por una temporada, estudiando las técnicas de lucha de tu pueblo y también su cultura, y hay muchas cosas de tu pueblo que me agradan."

"Se agradece el cumplido."

"Pero hay que admitir que reprimir los sentimientos es algo excesivo desde cualquier punto de vista imaginable, y además, tener vida sentimental no necesariamente te debilita ni hace que alguien falle en el rol de líder."

"Usted lo dice desde su propio punto de vista, desde el punto de vista de un occidental."

"Hay cosas que son siempre iguales, no importan la época ni el país."

"Sí, claro..." responde el lince con desdén.

"¿Tu "código de honor" dice que está bien trabajar al servicio de un tirano que convierte en robots a la gente para hacer que lo obedezcan? ¿Tu "código de honor" dice que ser mercenario es mejor que luchar por la libertad de Mobius? ¿Tu "código de honor" dice que está bien obedecer ciegamente a un brujo prehistórico super-poderoso que busca convertirse en un dios y dominar el mundo, sólo por el hecho de que ese brujo mejoró tus habilidades y te dio un propósito para vivir? Y además, ¿Cómo podés regirte por un "código de honor" y al mismo tiempo trabajar con gente que no tiene honor?"

Lightning se queda callado, incapaz de responder.

"No te pido que traiciones a Destructix. Lo que te pido es que, por lo menos, pienses en la posibilidad de aportar tus talentos a la causa de la Resistencia. Por otro lado, entiendo que te sientas parte de algo y que te sientas querido al formar parte de Destructix. Pero también conozco a otras personas que han pasado por situaciones similares a las que has pasado vos, así que no te sentirás solo si te unís a los Combatientes por la Libertad Alternativos. En este equipo, del cual yo formo parte, hay gente igual a vos, gente que entiende lo que es el Honor, gente que entiende lo que se siente al ser rechazado... Pensalo."

* * *

Unos minutos después...

Luego de salir de la Prisión de Elba, Lightning Lynx y el Sargento Simian se encuentran casualmente en la costa de la isla. Ambos están vestidos únicamente con remeras blancas de manga corta y pantalones náuticos largos de color gris-verdoso claro.

Lightning Lynx: "¿Cómo lograste salir?"

Sargento Simon Simian: "El padre del zorro de dos colas me visitó, y me propuso un trato."

Lightning: "Dejame adivinar: serás Combatiente por la Libertad."

Simian: "¿Cómo lo sabes?"

Lightning: "Él me visitó a mí también, y me hizo el mismo trato."

Simian: "¿Y aceptaste?"

Lightning: "Puedo decir que es un guerrero honorable en muchos aspectos. Y también es alguien muy hábil con las palabras."

Simian: "Ya me imagino cómo reaccionarán Predator y Flying cuando lo sepan: querrán escapar de prisión y darnos caza."

" _Ellos nunca lo sabrán, camaradas."_

Sorprendidos, el lince y el gorila dejan de conversar y miran en dirección al muelle: el Coronel Prower, acompañado por Shadow, había aparecido allí de la nada. Amadeus está llevando dos bolsos con ropa, y Shadow está vestido con su atuendo habitual, pero además tiene un moño rojo oscuro atado al cuello.

Amadeus: "Y si el pájaro y el sapo se enteran, nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos. Para algo son los amigos, después de todo. [mira a Shadow] ¿No es cierto?"

Shadow: "..." [sigue mirando a la nada, con una mirada seria]

 _CRI-CRI-CRI-CRI-CRI-CRI-CRI-CRI..._

Amadeus: "Tomaré eso como un sí. [le da un bolso a Lightning y el otro bolso a Simian] Pónganse esto."

El lince saca de su bolso un _hanfu_ de diseño simple, de color negro con bordes rojos, y un conjunto de guantes y botas de color azul eléctrico con dibujos de rayos amarillos, todo hecho acorde a su talla. Simian saca de su bolso un uniforme militar de gala, de color blanco, también hecho a su medida.

Simian: "¿Acaso vamos a ir a una fiesta en Spagonia?"

Lightning: "No veo que se esté acercando ningún _ferry_ hacia acá."

Amadeus: [respondiendo a Simian] "Sí y no: iremos a una fiesta, y allí conocerán a los otros miembros de los CLA y a algunos de nuestros aliados, pero la fiesta no será en Spagonia. [respondiendo a Lightning] Y no te preocupes por el transporte, ya tenemos todo preparado. [a ambos] Ahora acérquense, por favor."

Los dos prisioneros libres caminan por el muelle y se acercan al _Mariscal_ Prower y a Shadow. Entonces, el zorro y el erizo se toman de la mano y también toman de la mano a los otros dos.

Shadow: "Caos Control."

El cuarteto se convierte en una silueta de luz verde brillante, y finalmente desaparece.

* * *

Nuevo Hotel Sheraton, Casinopolis, Station Square. 20:15 Hs., Hora de Station Square, 23:15 Hs., Hora de Spagonia.

Una silueta de luz verde brillante aparece en la terraza del Nuevo Hotel Sheraton, y luego de unos segundos, esa silueta se revela como el mismo cuarteto que estaba en un muelle de la Isla de Elba. Aún está atardeciendo a esta hora en Station Square.

Simian: [ligeramente sorprendido] "Wow..."

Amadeus: "Ahora, los invito a que me acompañen."

Lightning: [a Shadow] "¿Cómo lo hiciste? Creí que era necesaria una Esmeralda Caos..."

Los cuatro bajan por el ascensor hasta llegar a un elegante salón lleno de gente. El salón tiene pisos de madera de la mejor calidad, grandes ventanas, lámparas de araña colgando del techo, un gran espacio vacío rodeado por sillas y mesas, comida y bebida en gran cantidad y variedad, etcétera. La gente está conversando relajadamente, con los parlantes emitiendo música de fondo.

[ **Banda Sonora:** _Concierto de Brandeburgo Número 3 en Sol Mayor, 1_ _er_ _Movimiento: Allegro_ – **Johann Sebastian Bach** ]

Entre los presentes se encuentra João Falcão. El Presidente de la Federación Unida tiene una banda roja y una placa de la Nueva Legión de Honor, al igual que Amadeus, pero su placa no tiene los dos listones rojos y su banda no tiene la roseta. Cuando Amadeus lo ve, se dirige hacia él.

Presidente: " _Mariscal_ Prower, has vuelto. Y veo que lograste atraer a esos dos a la causa de la Resistencia."

Amadeus: "Así es, Señor Presidente."

Presidente: "Y también cambiaste tus insignias de la Legión de Honor. ¿Fuiste ascendido de rango?"

Amadeus: "Sí, esta mañana recibimos un paquete del Rey Rob y la Reina Mari-An, con estas nuevas placas y bandas para cada uno de los miembros de los CLA, y también nos envió el mensaje de que habíamos sido ascendidos: antes estábamos en el rango de Caballeros de la Legión, el más bajo, y ahora estamos en el rango de Oficiales de la Legión, el siguiente."

Presidente: "¿Por qué fueron ascendidos?"

Amadeus: "Hay una suerte de "Comisión Evaluadora" dentro de la Legión, y ellos determinaron que ya deberíamos haber sido premiados cuando habíamos destruimos el arsenal nuclear de Eggman, hace unas semanas. Ya que teníamos en nuestro haber dos actos meritorios por los que merecíamos ser premiados, decidieron ascendernos."

El Comandante Tower, su hija Amanda y Hope Kintobor se acercan a ellos. Amanda y Hope tienen las insignias del rango de Caballero de la Legión de Honor, mientras que Abraham tiene las insignias del rango de Oficial.

Amadeus: "Bienvenido, Abraham. Supongo que vos también fuiste ascendido en la Legión de Honor. Pero... En la destrucción del arsenal nuclear de Eggman, GUN no participó."

Comandante: "¿De qué estás hablando? Mi ascenso no tiene nada que ver con eso. Fui ascendido por el ataque nuclear a Robotropolis."

Amadeus: "¿Vos lo planeaste? Creí que mi hijo había sido el artífice del plan."

Comandante: "Los dos lo planeamos juntos."

Amadeus: "Esperá un momento: ¿Tails también fue ascendido por lo mismo?"

Comandante: "Según me habían notificado, sí."

Amadeus: "Pero él ya había sido ascendido a Oficial por... Oh, no."

Hope: "¿Oh, no? Eso no suena bien, nunca suena bien. ¿A qué se refiere, _Mariscal_?"

Amadeus: "Mi propio hijo es-"

" _¡Buenas noches a todos! ¡El flamante Comendador de la Nueva Legión de Honor de Mercia ha llegado al fin!"_

El grupo se da la vuelta y se sorprende por lo que ve. De hecho, Amadeus deja caer una copa de champaña que había agarrado.

Por la puerta del ascensor, sale un chico zorro mobiano, de pelaje dorado y blanco, con ojos azules, con dos colas, extravagantemente vestido de galera y frac, con el típico corte en la cola de la levita, un chaleco blanco debajo de la levita, una camisa blanca debajo del chaleco, un moño rojo atado al cuello, pantalones negros, zapatos negros lustrados y guantes blancos; tiene una orgullosa sonrisa que deja ver sus colmillos, y lleva las insignias de su rango de Comendador de la Legión: su placa tiene dos listones plateados en vez de rojos, y su banda, que él lleva debajo de la levita, tiene añadida una fina franja plateada que la atraviesa longitudinalmente, estando la roseta superpuesta sobre esta franja plateada. El joven también tiene otras condecoraciones: la Medalla de la Resistencia, y tres Medallas de Bronce a la Valentía; además, él porta en su brazo derecho las bandas de Combatiente por la Libertad y de Miembro Honorario de GUN, y también lleva un anillo al descubierto en el dedo medio de su mano izquierda, anillo que no es de casamiento, desde luego. Todos los presentes miran fijamente al niño prodigio, sorprendidos de que alguien así esté allí presente con ellos, portando insignias militares de semejante importancia.

Invitada mujer: [murmurando] "¿Quién es ese niño?"

Marido de la invitada mujer: [murmurando] "No tengo idea, pero parece ser alguien importante."

Amigo del marido de la invitada mujer: [murmurando] "Mi esposa trabaja en la Universidad de Spagonia, y me contó de él. Ese chico fue a trabajar con la gente de la Universidad y de los CSI de Westopolis, y era acompañado por una _femme fatale_ que estaba muy unida a él. Era muy extraño."

Invitado hombre: [murmurando] "¿Cómo puede ese niño llevar esas medallas?"

Esposa del invitado hombre: [murmurando] "Es Tails, ese chico que acompañaba a Sonic. Mi sobrino siempre me habla de ellos. Dicen que ese zorro es tan inteligente como Eggman y que participó en la guerra casi desde que podía pararse sobre sus dos pies."

El zorro de dos colas se acerca a su padre y al grupo con el que estaba conversando.

Tails: [con naturalidad] "Hola, papá."

Su padre se queda con su rostro helado, mientras Hope intenta reprimir una risa.

Tails: [manteniendo su sonrisa, mira de reojo a Hope] "¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

Hope: [nerviosa, echando un vistazo a Amadeus] "Oh, ehh..."

Tails: "No te lo estoy preguntando con mala intención, sólo me gustaría saberlo para poder reírme yo también."

Hope: "Oh, ¿Qué más da? ¡Si ya todos lo saben! Me estaba riendo porque ahora sos de un rango mayor que el rango de tu propio padre."

Tails: "Ah... Era eso, ¿Eh?" [sonriendo, echa un vistazo a su padre]

Luego de mirar largamente a su hijo con una expresión severa, el _Mariscal_ finalmente deja escapar una risa y le da un abrazo.

Amadeus: "¿A quién engaño? Estoy orgulloso de vos, Tails."

Tails: "Gracias, papá."

Mientras tanto, Shadow se acerca a ellos, y no se asombra al ver a Tails vestido con galera y frac.

Shadow: "Estás ridículo, Tails."

Tails: [sarcástico] "Gracias, Shadow."

Shadow: "En realidad, te lo estaba diciendo como algo bueno: no soporto cuando Sonic se obsesiona con seguir las modas."

Tails: "Parece que vos y yo tenemos otra cosa más en común."

Shadow: "Aún así, seguís pareciendo anticuado."

" _¿Y qué opinás de esto?"_

Todos miran nuevamente a la puerta del ascensor, y se encuentran con Antoine, pero todos quedan perplejos por su _look_... radical.

[ **Banda Sonora:** _Bad_ – **Michael Jackson** ]

Campera de cuero negro, muy ajustada, abierta, con hebillas repartidas en lugares aleatorios, y cuyas mangas están retraídas para cubrir el brazo sólo hasta el codo. Charreteras militares improvisadas en los hombros, consistentes en unas chapas plateadas, con pequeñas cadenas colgando en reemplazo de los cordones de hilo que suelen haber. Una camiseta negra ajustada, debajo de la campera. Guantes de cuero negro, sin dedos, tan largos que llegan hasta la mitad del antebrazo, y ajustados con algunas hebillas. Pantalones de cuero negro, también muy ajustados, recortados en los bordes de abajo, con algunos grupos de tachuelas con forma de pirámide de base cuadrada, y con una franja roja a lo largo de toda la cara externa de la pierna izquierda, desde la cintura hasta la canilla. Dos cinturones de cuero, llenos de tachuelas con la misma forma que las tachuelas en los pantalones. Botas militares negras, altas, cada una ajustada por una larga serie de hebillas. Un anillo en el dedo medio de la mano izquierda.

Ese es el nuevo atuendo de Antoine D'Coolette, quien en ese momento se hace presente en la fiesta, portando una expresión feroz en el rostro y llevando el pelo desordenado, notablemente más largo y un poco rizado. Incluso Shadow abre ampliamente los ojos y se queda sin palabras, mientras Antoine camina con paso seguro hacia ellos, haciendo sonar involuntariamente las hebillas y cadenas en su ropa.

Tails: "¿Qué onda, Michael Jackson? Lucís genial con esa ropa. Más precisamente, lucís-"

Shadow: "Malo."

Tails: "En realidad, iba a decir que luce "libre", pero eso también sirve."

Presidente: "Creo que deberías llevar las insignias de la Legión de Honor, Antoine. Rob y Mari-An, los Reyes de Mercia, llegarán pronto."

Antoine: "Tiene razón, _monsieur le Président_."

El coyote procede a ponerse sus condecoraciones: la placa y la banda de su recién obtenido rango de Oficial de la Legión de Honor, sus dos Medallas de Plata a la Valentía y su única Medalla de Bronce a la Valentía. También se pone en el brazo derecho sus bandas de Combatiente por la Libertad y de Miembro Honorario de GUN.

Antoine: " _Maintenant_ , ¿Alguien sabe dónde está Bunnie?"

Tails: "Aún no ha llegado, ni tampoco llegaron Fiona ni mamá ni Rouge. Sé suponía que estaban preparando sus vestidos."

Antoine: "¿Vestidos? ¿Qué clase de vestidos?"

[ **Banda Sonora:** _Love potion number 9_ – **Jerry Leiber & Mike Stoller, versión de Herb Alpert & the Tijuana Brass**]

Cuatro mujeres mobianas entran al salón a través de un gran arco y caminan por una alfombra roja. Vistas desde adelante, contando de izquierda a derecha, son una zorra mobiana de edad adulta, una zorra mobiana joven, un conejo hembra igual de joven que la segunda zorra, y un murciélago hembra de edad adulta joven. Ellas llevan largos vestidos rojos, sin mangas, escotados por delante y también en la espalda, muy ajustados, y también llevan guantes largos de color blanco, zapatos negros con plataformas altas y tacones de aguja, collares de perlas, pequeñas carteras rojas colgando del brazo derecho de cada una, y los labios pintados de rojo, pero casi no usan maquillaje en otras partes de la cara, salvo algunos casos en que los ojos están pintados; casi todas tienen sus ojos cerrados por la mitad; las cuatro elegantes damas caminan directamente hacia el grupo de Amadeus, Tails, Antoine y Shadow, y mueven seductoramente su cuerpo al caminar.

La zorra adulta tiene pelaje marrón oscuro con partes más claras, tiene una larga melena de color rojo intenso en la cabeza, tiene ojos de color azul-grisáceo, su rostro parece expresar desinterés, mira hacia su derecha y hacia arriba, fuma usando boquilla, y lleva un anillo de casamiento al descubierto en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda, similar al anillo de casamiento de Amadeus.

La zorra joven tiene pelaje rojo con partes de color almendra, su cabeza tiene cabello castaño rojizo con la adición de un moño amarillo en la coronilla, tiene ojos de un color azul muy profundo, mira hacia adelante, hace una pequeña sonrisa como si estuviera invitando a alguien a que se acerque a ella, y lleva un anillo en el dedo medio de su mano izquierda, pero este anillo no es de casamiento sino que es similar al anillo de Tails.

La chica conejo tiene pelaje amarillo con partes de color blanco, sus piernas y su brazo izquierdo son robóticos pero sin que esto le quite belleza, su cabeza tiene una melena rubia muy ondulada que es menos larga que la melena de la primera zorra, tiene ojos de un color turquesa característico, sus párpados y toda el área alrededor de los ojos están pintados de lila, lleva un anillo en el dedo medio de su mano izquierda, anillo que tampoco es de casamiento sino que es similar al anillo de Antoine, y tiene una expresión algo salvaje en su rostro, mirando hacia adelante con la cabeza un poco agachada, teniendo sus ojos mu abiertos y el ceño fruncido, y haciendo una sonrisa amplia sin mostrar los dientes.

La mujer murciélago tiene pelaje dorado-anaranjado en el cuerpo, en el hocico y alrededor de la boca, tiene pelaje blanco en el resto de la cara y la cabeza, tiene una cabellera blanca corta de la cual se notan algunos mechones en la nuca, tiene ojos de color celeste-grisáceo, sus párpados están pintados de un celeste intenso, mira hacia su izquierda y tiene su rostro relajado.

Las dos zorras y la chica conejo cyborg también están mostrando varias condecoraciones e insignias: cada una de las tres tiene el rango de Oficial de la Legión de Honor, una Medalla de Plata a la Valentía y una Medalla de Bronce a la Valentía, además de portar las bandas de Combatiente por la Libertad y de Miembro Honorario de GUN en el brazo derecho; la segunda zorra lleva además la Real Cruz Roja de Acorn, mientras la chica conejo lleva en cambio la Medalla de la Resistencia.

Amadeus: [en _shock_ , tartamudeando] "Rosemary... ¿Sos vos?"

Tails: [mirando detenidamente] "Wow... A eso llamo "lucirse en todo su esplendor", Fiona..."

Antoine: " _Mon Dieu_... [hace una sonrisa torcida] Tal parece que _vous_ también tenés ganas de poner a prueba los límites, Bunnie..."

Shadow: [aburrido, de brazos cruzados] "Hola, Rouge."

Rouge: [decepcionada] "Shadow, ¿Por qué me saludás así? ¿Acaso no luzco hermosa?" [hace poses frente a Shadow]

Shadow: "Bueno... Sí, sos... hermosa. Pero no sos..."

Rouge: [un poco molesta] "¿Qué?"

Shadow: "Original."

Rouge: [más molesta] "¿No soy original? ¿Qué querés decir con que no soy-?"

La mujer murciélago mira a las otras tres mujeres, y sus ojos se abren completamente por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Rouge: *aint* "¡¿QUÉ CARAJO?!"

Las otras tres la miran a Rouge, luego se miran entre ellas, enojándose gradualmente, y finalmente empiezan a forcejear y a gritarse las unas a las otras. Amadeus, Tails, Antoine y Shadow intentar evitar la pelea, reteniendo a Rosemary, a Fiona, a Bunnie y a Rouge respectivamente.

Rosemary: "¡¿Qué hiciste?! ¡Se suponía que yo iba a llevar ese vestido! ¡Mocosa!"

Bunnie: "¡¿A quién le decís "mocosa"?! ¡Momia menopáusica!"

Rosemary: "¡Esto es belleza natural! ¡No necesito pintarme la cara como vos! ¡Parecés la prostituta de Fiona!"

Fiona: "¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no tengo la cara pintada! ¡Y soy todo lo contrario a una prostituta! ¡Si vas a llamar así a alguien, llamala así a Rouge!"

Rouge: "¡Este vestido merece ser llevado por una mujer refinada, al igual que las joyas! ¡Vos me robaste la idea de llevar este vestido!"

Fiona: "¡No hay honor entre ladrones! ¡Deberías saberlo!"

Rouge: "¡¿Lo decís porque he sido ladrona?! ¡Pero si vos también fuiste ladrona! ¡Una ladrona con menos ética que yo, y más torpe!"

Fiona: "¡¿Querés ver lo torpe que soy?! ¡¿Qué tal si dejás que te golpee y te haga moretones en los ojos?! ¡Así tendrías los párpados pintados de una manera "natural", ¿No crees?!"

Tails: "¡¿Pueden dejar de pelearse de una p*** vez, por favor?! [con vos más potente y grave, mostrando los colmillos] ¡BASTA! ¡DEJEN DE PELEARSE! ¡YA!"

Todos, incluyendo los otros presentes en la fiesta, se quedan callados y quietos, mirando a Tails, quien ahora tiene su respiración agitada, su pelo despeinado, y su ropa e insignias desacomodadas.

Tails: [tranquilizado nuevamente] "Ahora, ¿Podemos disfrutar de esta fiesta, más allá del hecho de que ustedes cuatro estén vestidas exactamente con el mismo atuendo? ¿ _Por favor_?"

Las cuatro mujeres mobianas se miran las unas a las otras, pero en silencio, sin rabia y con el rostro relajado.

Tails: "Muchas gracias."

* * *

Un mobiano hembra, híbrido de comadreja y lobo, camina por el salón, abriéndose paso entre la gente. Su edad es de casi 30 años, tiene pelaje lila con partes blancas, sus ojos son de un intenso color azul claro, su cabello está atado en una cola de caballo mediante aros metálicos, y sus rasgos faciales hacen que sea sospechosamente parecida a Nack Weasel, destacándose el par de colmillos de su mandíbula superior, que son desproporcionadamente grandes y sobresalen de tal forma que son visibles aunque ella tenga la boca cerrada. Ella lleva un sombrero marrón igual al sombrero de Nack, un _top_ azul-celeste sin mangas, un cinturón de cuero negro con dos revólveres guardados a los costados, guantes de cuero marrón con placas metálicas en los nudillos, botas blancas y marrones, y un cuchillo de cacería guardado en su bota derecha.

La loba-comadreja se detiene a cierta distancia de una gran mesa rectangular. En esa mesa, hay un montón de comida, y también están allí una extraña pareja de zorros jóvenes: un macho, de pelaje dorado, con dos colas, vestido de galera y frac, que aparentemente tiene unos doce años, y una hembra, de pelaje rojo, con un moño amarillo en la cabeza, con un provocador vestido rojo, que parece estar a punto de alcanzar la Mayoría de Edad. La recién llegada fija su atención en la zorra roja, a quien ella conoce muy bien.

* * *

"No lo puedo creer... ¡Hay fiambres artesanales! ¡Salame picado fino de Tandilia! ¡Salame picado grueso de Tandilia! ¡Longaniza! ¡Sorpressata! ¡Jamón crudo de todas las variedades! ¡Panceta ahumada! ¡Y también hay quesos artesanales super-hiper-mega-ultra-estacionados y condimentados con toda clase de especias! No me puedo perder esta oportunidad por nada del mundo."

Fiona abre su cartera y, a escondidas, empieza a meter allí dentro varias porciones de los fiambres y quesos artesanales que hay en la mesa, a sabiendas de que Tails lo está mirando.

Tails: "No puede ser: metiste más de un kilo de fiambre en tu cartera... ¡Y ni siquiera aumentó de tamaño! ¿Pero qué tenés metido ahí dentro? ¿Un Anillo _Warp_?" Tails agarra la cartera de Fiona y mira lo que hay dentro de ella. "Sí. Hay un Anillo _Warp_."

El niño prodigio le devuelve a Fiona su cartera, luego se dirige hacia una gran fuente llena con un _risotto_ , y prueba un bocado.

Tails: [saboreando el _risotto_ ] "Excelente."

" _¿Miles Prower?"_

El zorro se da la vuelta y se encuentra con el Sargento Simian y Lightning Lynx.

Tails: "Supongo que han venido aquí por invitación de mi padre."

Simian: "Sólo queríamos disculparnos, por lo sucedido hace unos días en el Gran Hotel Soumerca."

Tails: "Está bien, creo que yo también te debo una disculpa, por haber usado mi cañón repulsor para lanzarte hasta la otra punta de la plaza."

Simian: [suelta una risa] "Debo admitir que me has tomado por sorpresa."

Tails: "Suelo causar esa impresión en la gente."

Fiona: [se acerca a ellos] "Vaya, vaya... Pero si son Lightning y Simon."

Lightning: "Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que trabajamos juntos, ¿No es así, Fiona?"

Fiona: "Un año entero."

Lightning: "Y ahora volvemos a trabajar juntos, pero para los buenos. Creo que ya sabés como está Scourge."

Fiona: "Sí, sé muy bien cómo está: obsesionado con tenerme de vuelta y despedazar a Miles."

Simian: "De hecho, cuando nos contrató para ir a buscarte, ya casi no mencionaba a Sonic, sino que mencionaba con mas frecuencia a... y cito textualmente... "un zorro mutante afeminado que, por alguna extraña razón, logró convertirse en tu novio y se atrevió a poner en duda su poder". [a Tails] ¿Te parece familiar?"

Tails: "Esa ha sido una descripción muy burda y pobre acerca de mí, soy mucho mas que eso."

Simian: "Estoy de acuerdo."

Lightning: [conteniendo una risa] "También tuvo un ataque de ansiedad cuando mencionamos tu nombre."

Tails: "¿En serio? Me recuerda a la forma en que Robotnik y Eggman tenían ataques de ansiedad cuando alguien les mencionaba el nombre de Sonic."

Lightning: "Hablando de Scourge, hay contactos que nos dijeron que, luego de nuestro fracaso, ocupó el trono de Moebius por la fuerza y mató al Rey Maxx."

Tails: "Ah... Con razón tenía esa extraña corona en la cabeza."

Fiona: "La llaman "la Corona de Hierro", según recuerdo."

Lightning: "También dicen que el ERM intentó sacarlo del poder, pero fue un fracaso rotundo y se tuvieron que exiliar."

Fiona: "¿El ERM? ¿El Escuadrón Represor de Moebotropolis?"

Simian: "¿Los conocés?"

Fiona: "¡Claro que los conozco! Me sumé a ellos cuando yo... Bueno, ya sabes, Miles... Cuando me fui..."

Tails: "Sí, te entiendo."

Simian: "También hay quienes dicen que Scourge está preparando algo muy grande."

Tails: "¿Algo como qué?"

Fiona: "Algo como una invasión a Mobius. Siempre quiso invadir Mobius. Ahora que tiene a todo el planeta Moebius en sus manos, y con la ayuda de Eggman, podría crear una fuerza militar muy poderosa. Incluso podría sacar de prisión a otros criminales interdimensionales y usarlos para formar su propio ejército de mercenarios."

Tails: "De todas formas, nosotros ya no somos tan débiles como antes, y también tenemos nuestros propios aliados en otros universos paralelos. No sé cómo Scourge pensará cumplir con su objetivo... Fiona, ¿Qué tal si probás el _risotto_?"

Fiona: [prueba un bocado del _risotto_ ] "Mmm... Delicioso."

Tails: "Yo mismo le di la receta de esta comida a los cocineros."

Fiona: "Bien pensado, Miles."

Tails: "Le agregué arvejas a la receta. Le hacen bien al pelo."

Fiona: "A propósito, ahora te estoy observando mejor, y me doy cuenta de que te estás dejando crecer el pelo."

Efectivamente, Tails ya no tiene únicamente sus típicos tres mechones de cabello en la frente. Ahora, el flequillo, más espeso y de pelo más largo, está claramente diferenciado, y también hay mechones que sobresalen en la nuca, sin contar que el pelaje en toda la cabeza es más largo y forma una capa más gruesa. Con este nuevo _look_ , el zorro de dos colas está empezando a parecerse a su padre.

Fiona: "Y además, el color dorado de todo tu pelaje es un poquito más intenso y anaranjado que cuando nos conocimos."

Otra vez, Fiona está en lo cierto. El color dorado de su pelaje se está volviendo más oscuro.

Es evidente que se está pareciendo cada vez más a su padre.

Lightning: "Ok, nos vemos luego." [se aleja junto con el Sargento Simian]

Tails: [a Lightning y Simian] "Hasta pronto... _camaradas_. [a Fiona] Volviendo al tema de la comida: logré que mamá les diera a los cocineros su receta para hacer torta de chocolate. Tiene mucho chocolate, tiene mucho dulce de leche, también tiene frutas, y podés agregarle una salsa caliente de naranja si querés."

Fiona: "Me encantaría probarlo."

" _Buen provecho."_

Los dos zorros se dan la vuelta, y se encuentran con la misma loba-comadreja que los estaba mirando de lejos.

* * *

En otro sitio del salón, cerca de la entrada al baño, Rouge está coqueteando con Shadow, sin éxito. Él está apoyado en la pared, de brazos cruzados y con su típica mirada seria, y Rouge está parada frente a él.

"Vamos, ¿Por qué seguís con esa cara larga?"

"Ya te lo dije: no me interesa tener un "buen momento" contigo. Además, para tener lo que vos llamás un "buen momento", el baño no es un buen lugar."

De pronto, los padres de Tails salen del baño juntos, faltos de aliento, con el pelo despeinado y con la ropa desacomodada, mirando en todas direcciones para verificar que nadie los haya encontrado.

"¿Qué decías?"

"No importa, Rouge. Simplemente no me interesa en este momento."

 _¡CRASH!_

Shadow y Rouge son sorprendidos por dos mobianos que se estrellan en la pared, al lado de ellos. Uno de ellos es la loba-comadreja de pelaje lila y blanco, cuya espalda impacta directamente contra la pared. El otro es el mismísimo Tails, quien la empujó a ella hacia la pared y ahora tiene su mano izquierda agarrando su _top_ para mantenerla inmovilizada, mientras su mano derecha está cubierta por su pieza correspondiente del traje ATA, apuntándole a ella con su cañón repulsor.

"¡Ahora escúchame bien! ¡Vete, y dile a Scourge que Fiona y yo seguiremos juntos! ¡¿Has entendido?!"

"¡¿De qué estás hablando?! ¡No tengo ni idea de quién es ese tal "Scourge"! ¡Ni siquiera sé quien sos vos!"

"¡No me mientas! ¡Sé que estás relacionada con ese cazarrecompensas inepto: Nack Weasel, alias "Fang el Francotirador"! ¡Admitilo: Scourge falló al enviar a su propio equipo, y ahora te envía a vos para secuestrar a Fiona y para matarnos a mí y a todos los demás!"

"¡¿Por qué carajo querría matarte?!"

"¡¿Por qué?! ¡Por dinero! ¡¿Por cuál otra razón sino?!"

"¡Miles! ¡Detente!" Fiona aparece detrás de Tails.

"¡No, Fiona! ¡Juré protegerte, y eso haré!"

"¡Nic no es enemiga! ¡Soltala ya!"

Tails se da la vuelta, incrédulo.

"¿La conoces?"

Fiona resopla y camina hacia la loba-comadreja y la abraza, haciendo a un lado a su novio.

"Lamento todo esto, Nic. Estamos pasando por días difíciles."

"Está bien, Fio. Creo que debería haberte avisado que iba a venir."

"¿Sabés qué? Vayamos a la terraza, será un mejor lugar para hablar."

* * *

En el mismo momento en que Tails, Fiona y Nic suben al ascensor para ir a la terraza, el Rey Rob y la Reina Mari-An, soberanos de Mercia, llegan a la fiesta. Acompañados por Leónidas Proción, el erizo y la equidna se dirigen al encuentro con los Prowers.

El Rey lleva un manto de piel, de color verde oscuro por fuera y de color blanco por dentro y en los bordes; la Reina lleva un manto similar, pero que por fuera es de color rojo con dibujos de color dorado que hacen referencia a su origen como integrante de la Tribu Olvidada de Equidnas. Las coronas de ambos están hechas de platino, están decoradas con piedras preciosas en la base, están cargadas de perlas en las cuatro diademas, y debajo de las diademas hay una gorra de terciopelo cuyos bordes están unidos al borde inferior de la base y están hechos de una capa de pelo artificial de armiño (blanco con pequeñas manchas negras). En el Rey, las piedras preciosas de la base de la corona son esmeraldas y la gorra de terciopelo es verde oscura, mientras que la corona de la Reina tiene, en su lugar, una base decorada con rubíes y una gorra de terciopelo de color rojo. El Rey lleva, en su mano izquierda, un cetro de oro amarillo en cuya punta tiene una flor de lis hecha de oro verde y decorada con pequeñas esmeraldas; la Reina lleva un enorme collar, hecho de cadenas de oro rojo que a su vez están decoradas con rubíes, y que tiene colgando de ella una placa de la Nueva Legión de Honor hecha de oro puro.

Rob, Mari-An y Proción se encuentran finalmente con los Prowers, quienes a su vez están acompañados por Antoine y Bunnie.

Proción: "Coronel, señora, Antoine, Bunnie... Les presento a Sus Majestades, los soberanos de Mercia: el Rey Robert de la Casa de O'Hedge y la Reina Mari-An de la Tribu Olvidada de Equidnas."

Antoine: [le hace una reverencia a Rob] " _Votre Altesse_... ¿ _Ou_ debo llamarlo "Excelentísimo Gran Maestre de la Legión"? De todas formas, es un gran honor tenerlos a ustedes dos presentes aquí."

Rob: "Permitime hacer una corrección, Antoine: el Gran Maestre es ella." [señala a Mari-An]

Antoine: [a Mari-An] "Ah, pues... Le ruego que me perdone, Reina Mari-An. _Ou_ debo llamarla "Excelentísima Gran Maestre", supongo."

Mari-An: "No te preocupes por eso, Tony. Tengo el titulo desde hace muy poco, no tenías por qué saberlo."

Rob: "Nosotros dos le propusimos al pueblo que el Consorte del monarca reinante posea el título de Gran Maestre de la Nueva Legión de Honor. Y el pueblo aceptó."

Mientras tanto, empieza a sonar una nueva canción.

[ **Banda Sonora:** _Perfidia_ – **Alberto Domínguez, versión de Luis Miguel** ]

Bunnie: "Felicitaciones, a los dos. Ahora, si me disculpan... [a Antoine] ¿Bailamos?"

Antoine: " _Bien sûr_ , _ma belle fleur_." [él y Bunnie se van a la pista de baile]

Rosemary: "Es extraño: esta reunión es para gente que impulsa el desarrollo de la Democracia, pero ustedes estan aquí. Creo que los asistentes más radicales querrían echarlos."

Rob: "El Presidente nos invitó. Él cree que, con la Apertura Democrática que estamos haciendo en Mercia, somos un ejemplo para todas las naciones mobianas. Hay mucha gente, tanto humanos y overlanders como también mobianos, que piensan lo mismo."

Mari-An: "Según nos contaron, también estará aquí Lupe Wolf, Gran Jefa de la Manada de Lobos y, en cierta forma, la líder de todos los lobos mobianos en el planeta."

Rosemary: "¿Por qué? No digo que ella no sea una buena líder, ya que la hemos conocido a ella y a su manada. Pero una Monarquía Tribal, sin un representante oficial del pueblo, suena como algo diametralmente opuesto a una Democracia."

Mari-An: "En realidad, según la información que hemos recavado, las tribus forman asambleas, y las asambleas de cada tribu eligen a un integrante sabio y de edad avanzada de sus respectivas tribus, para que ese miembro los represente dentro de un consejo. Ese consejo elige y supervisa al Gran Jefe de la Manada, propone ideas para el gobierno y toma diversas medidas en colaboración con el Gran Jefe. Además, el pueblo puede ser llamado a plebiscitos para decidir si alguna medida en particular debe llevarse a cabo o no."

Rob: "El sistema de gobierno de la Manada de Lobos se podría incluir dentro de la categoría de "Monarquía Popular": la autoridad del monarca no se sustenta en relatos sobre fenómenos sobrenaturales, como un Dios que envía a alguien a la Tierra para gobernar a los mortales o una fuente mágica que lo sabe todo y predice el futuro; en cambio, el fuerte apoyo del pueblo es lo que mantiene al monarca en su trono, y si el monarca hace una estupidez..."

Amadeus: "Interesante... ¿Leónidas?"

Proción: "¿Sí, Coronel?"

Amadeus: "Por casualidad, ¿De dónde conocés al Rey y a la Reina?"

Proción: [ligeramente nervioso] "¿Qué? Disculpe, pero, ¿De qué está usted hablando?"

Rob: [levanta la mano derecha] "Está bien, Leónidas. ¿Qué tal si vas a degustar la comida del banquete, y luego venís a contarnos qué tal es?"

Proción: [hace una pausa] "Sí, Su Majestad."

El Teniente Primero hace una reverencia y se aleja de ellos, mientras los Prowers, especialmente el Coronel, le dan miradas severas al Rey.

Amadeus: "¿Qué se supone que es esto, Rob?"

Rosemary: "¿Quién es Leónidas Proción en realidad? Porque él no es el Leónidas Proción que conocimos."

Mari-An: "Sera mejor que hablemos en otro sitio, donde haya menos gente."

* * *

Unos segundos después, en uno de los balcones...

Mari-An: "En primer lugar: no, no hemos reemplazado a Leónidas Proción. El Leónidas Proción que ustedes están viendo es el verdadero."

Rosemary: "Pero..."

Rob: "Considerando su rango dentro de la Guardia Real y el hecho de que estaba de acuerdo con sus ideas, tomamos la decisión de reclutarlo como agente secreto."

Amadeus: "¿Sin mi permiso?"

Rob: "Este era, y aún es, un asunto de importancia nacional e internacional. Teníamos sospechas acerca de Maximiliano Acorn, el rey emérito de tu país."

Amadeus: "Y contrataron a Proción para espiar y juntar pruebas en su contra."

Mari-An: [en voz baja] "No solamente eso. En la última semana, empezamos a encontrar pruebas de que Max controlaba fuerzas muy peligrosas, y decidimos enviar a Proción para que... _neutralice_ a Max. Casualmente, esto fue disimulado por una pelea callejera entre miembros de los Combatientes por la Libertad."

Rosemary: *aint* [en voz baja, a Amadeus] "Ya lo recuerdo: nosotros dos fuimos a visitar a Antoine al hospital, y Proción se alejó de nosotros, se fue en la misma dirección en que se iban Elías y Max."

Rob: [en voz baja] "Sin embargo, tuvimos un _contratiempo_ : Proción debía envenenar a Max de tal manera que él inmediatamente estuviera obligado a mantener reposo absoluto, e incluso estuvimos considerando la posibilidad de que Max tuviera que morir; la misión se llevó a cabo y Proción no fue descubierto, pero el veneno no funcionó, ya que Max siguió vivo y el único efecto del veneno fue hacer que él se quedara en silla de ruedas. Algo anormal le permitió sobrevivir, algo cuya naturaleza probablemente es similar a la naturaleza de la energía de Caos."

Rosemary: [en voz baja] "¿Pero qué demonios es esto que ustedes están haciendo? ¿El MI6? ¿Quién más está metido en esta cosa ultra-secreta? Si está metida alguna otra persona cercana a nosotros, queremos saberlo y queremos saberlo ahora."

Mari-An: *sigh* [en voz baja] "Supongo que no podremos convencerlos de lo contrario."

Rob: [en voz baja] "De acuerdo, les revelaremos esto: tenemos involucrados a otros dos mobianos más..."

* * *

Subiendo por el ascensor, Tails, Fiona y Nic llegan a la terraza.

Tails: "No quiero ser brusco, pero debo hacerle algunas preguntas, señorita..."

Nic: "Nicolette. Nicolette Weasel. Podés llamarme "Nic". Y sí, estoy relacionado con Nack Weasel: soy su hermana."

Tails: "Interesante... ¿Y de qué se conocen Fiona y usted?"

Fiona: [interviene] "Cuando éramos cazarrecompensas, fuimos socias. Ella me enseñó mucho de lo que sabía antes de unirme a los Combatientes por la Libertad."

Tails: [a Fiona] "Podrías haberme contado sobre ella."

Fiona: "Era una época diferente, yo era alguien diferente. ¿Por qué te contaría sobre eso, si no era algo que me representaba como mobiana? Si te hubiera contado absolutamente todo lo que hice en esa época, habría causado incluso más problemas aparte de los que ya había causado. Quiero decir... *sigh* Quería dejarlo todo atrás, Miles. Quería empezar de nuevo, y sólo lo iba a lograr si... ¿Cómo decirlo? A ver... No quería seguir siendo, en mi mente, la chica insensible y cruel que te dio una cachetada. Busqué "pensarme a mí misma" como alguien diferente, ser una nueva Fiona... Renacer, en resumen. ¿Creés que lo habría logrado si te contaba sobre mi pasado? [sus ojos empiezan a llenarse de lágrimas] ¿Creés que lo habría logrado aceptando la idea de que soy una de las más grandes hijas de p*** de Mobius?"

Tails: "Espera, Fiona... Después hablaremos de esto, ¿Ok? Te lo juro por mis padres. Pero antes... [a Nic] De acuerdo a lo que he escuchado hasta ahora, no viniste aquí con la intención de capturar a Fiona y entregarla a Scourge. Pero si estás acá con el fin de atraer a Fiona para que vuelva a ser una criminal, juro que también te arrepentirás de haberte atrevido a hacer algo así."

Nic se mantiene callada, mirando a Tails con cara de aburrida y con una ceja arqueada, y luego mirando luego a Fiona.

Nic: "Es uno de esos idealistas, ¿Cierto, Fio?"

Fiona: "Se podría decir que sí. Pero no me siento mal por eso, así que tendrás que acostumbrarte."

Tails: "¿Qué hay de malo con que yo sea un idealista?"

Nic: "Nada es blanco o negro, amigo-"

Tails: "No soy tu amigo."

Nic: *sigh* "Lo que quiero decir es que yo cuidaba de Fio, a pesar de ser ladrona. Tus normas sólo se aplican en ese mundito perfecto que tenés en tu imaginación, no tienen validez en el mundo real."

Tails: "Seguimos estando en un mismo mundo, aunque cada uno viva en un entorno distinto. No existen "distintas verdades para distintas personas", eso es algo que algunos dicen para justificar delitos o injusticias."

Nic: [a Fiona] "¿Cómo podés soportar a alguien con una mente tan-?"

Tails: "¿Inmadura?"

Nic: [a Tails] "Cerrada. Iba a preguntar cómo puede ella soportar a alguien como vos, alguien con una mente tan cerrada."

Fiona: "Por favor, ¿Pueden dejar de discutir ustedes dos?"

Nic: "Tenés razón, Fio. [mira a Tails] No tiene sentido seguir discutiendo con una piedra."

Tails: "Qué halagador... Aunque sería aun más halagador si me dijeras que soy una piedra en tu zapato."

Fiona: "Miles, ¿Podemos hablar ahora?"

Tails: [a Fiona] "¿A solas?"

Fiona: "Sí, acompañame."

Los zorros se alejan de Nic y empiezan a conversar en voz baja.

Tails: "Tendrías que haberme contado sobre esto."

Fiona: "¿Por qué?"

Tails: "Se supone que tendría que haber confianza entre nosotros. Si no, entonces algo está funcionando mal en nuestra relación. Además, quiero ayudarte a resolver tus problemas, pero si no me contás sobre tu pasado y luego surgen problemas relacionados con él, entonces no te puedo ayudar."

Fiona: "Son asuntos personales, yo los resolveré por mi cuenta."

Tails: [intenta responder] "Pero... ¿Eso significa que... que no sirvo?"

Fiona: [confundida] "¿Qué?"

Tails: "Eso: que no puedo resolver tus problemas, que los empeoro." [agacha un poco la cabeza, y una lágrima empieza a salir de su ojo derecho]

Fiona: "No, por favor, no llores... No quise decir eso-"

Tails: [con voz agrietada] "Fiona, si realmente soy un estorbo para vos, decímelo. [la mira a los ojos] Ahora."

Fiona: [se mantiene callada, cierra los ojos y respira hondo, luego vuelve a abrir los ojos y apoya sus manos sobre los hombros de Tails] "Eso no importa, Miles. Tenés muchísimas cosas buenas, no valdría la pena que yo dejara de estar contigo. Pero realmente necesito resolver esto por mi cuenta, de la misma forma en que vos podrías tener asuntos que necesitás resolver solo. Eso no significa que nuestra relación, esta relación maravillosa, se acabe. Ven aquí..."

La zorra roja le da un gran beso a su novio, siendo ese beso muy duradero. Cuando el beso se rompe, el zorro de dos colas está relajado de nuevo y tiene una leve sonrisa.

Fiona: "Yo iré a hablar con Nic, pero igual te contaré sobre lo sucedido. Aunque yo resuelva sola mis problemas personales, creo que merecés saber la verdad y estar informado."

Tails: "Eso es lo mejor, Fiona. Es mejor que aceptes lo que sos, que aceptes tu pasado, pero también buscando cambiar, sin resignarte a ser así por el resto de tu vida."

Fiona: [hace una pausa] "Tenés razón."

Tails: "Ahora, cuéntame. Te escucho."

Fiona: "Bueno... Como ya sabes, Robotnik me hizo prisionera a los diez años e hizo una réplica robótica de mí, la Auto-Autómata que conociste y de quien te habías enamorado por primera vez. Más de un año después, y pasados ya algunos meses desde que el robot había sido creado, logré escapar."

Tails: "Así que tuviste que escapar por tu cuenta."

Fiona: "Fue entonces cuando conoci a Nic. Yo tenía once años, y ella ya tenía al menos veinte años. Le pedí ayuda, y empezamos a trabajar juntas como cazarrecompensas. Mientras Nic y yo éramos socias en el trabajo... [se sonroja] también empezamos gradualmente a tener una relación más... personal."

Tails: "Nic se convirtió en tu novia."

Fiona: "No exactamente. Sólo... nos divertíamos juntas. ¿Escuchaste hablar de los "amigos con beneficios"? Pues se podría decir que nosotras entrábamos en esa categoría. También habían ocasiones en que nos faltaba dinero, y además no habían clientes que nos pagaran una recompensa suficiente como para permitirnos vivir, así que... Yo y Nic nos prostituíamos de vez en cuando."

Tails: "Supongo que fue una experiencia igual de horrible siempre."

Fiona: "Siguió siendo horrible, pero esta vez, Nic me cuidaba, evitaba que los clientes cometieran excesos con nosotras. También me daba a mí las porciones de comida más grandes, e incluso tenía más corazón que yo en el ámbito profesional: una vez, estábamos buscando una Gema de Poder, un artefacto antiguo que proporcionaba gran cantidad de energía, algo parecido a una Esmeralda Caos, y entonces nos encontramos casualmente con Mighty y Ray, ese par de hermanos adoptivos que ahora son miembros de Chaotix; yo era más ambiciosa y quería únicamente la recompensa por conseguir esa Gema de Poder, pero Nic salvó de la muerte a Ray, lo cual hizo que también perdiéramos la oportunidad de conseguir el dinero. A partir de entonces, ella y yo fuimos por caminos separados, hasta que fui convertida en prisionera de nuevo, poco antes de la Caída de Robotnik."

Tails: "Y supongo que eso es todo. ¿Ahora irás a arreglar las cosas con Nic?"

Fiona: "Sí, pero no te preocupes por mí. Volveré contigo, comeremos esa torta de chocolate de la que me contaste, y luego iremos a algún lugar privado para averiguar qué tan bien funciona el chocolate como afrodisíaco. ¿Qué opinás?"

Tails: "Excelente idea."

* * *

"¿Le contaste todo acerca de nosotras?"

"Sí, y me estoy refiriendo a _todo_."

"¿Incluyendo la "diversión" que teníamos?"

"Sí, e incluyendo también las ocasiones en que tuvimos que trabajar de prostitutas."

"¡Pero él seguramente tiene doce años apenas!"

"Once."

"¡¿Once?! ¡¿Pero qué clase de novio es ese?!"

"Un súper-novio, literalmente."

"Fio, ya sabés cómo son los hombres: te engañan, te maltratan, sólo piensan en tener sexo, son estúpidos... Si aún no me creés, recordá cómo era Nack."

"Miles es muy diferente de tu hermano."

"Por supuesto que es muy diferente: él era un estúpido con todas las letras, y tu novio es un nerd que cree en ideas que también son estúpidas."

"Basta. Amo a ese nerd, lo amo más que a nada en el mundo... Lo amo más de lo que alguna vez te he amado a vos, Nicolette Weasel."

"Ese chico te está impidiendo ver más allá, Fio. Te hace creer que es encantador, hasta que estás totalmente bajo su control."

"Pues yo estaba jugando con los sentimientos de Miles al principio, y luego lo maltraté y lo traicioné. Además, también he conocido a otros chicos que me engañaban y luego me tenían por esclava." La voz de la zorra empieza a agrietarse. "Miles me hizo ver más allá, me mostró que no era necesario que mi novio fuera _cool_ , me mostró que yo había sido la novia de alguien abusivo, me aceptó cuando otros no lo hacían, me mostró que vivir cumpliendo las normas y haciendo el bien también podía ser genial." Ella empieza a llorar. "¡Y también fue el único que peleó y puso su vida en riesgo por mí, peleando incluso con garras y dientes! ¡Y sigue dispuesto a hacerle lo mismo a todo aquel que se atreva a intentar hacerme daño! ¡¿Acaso no te das cuenta?! ¡Después de diez años de vivir en plena guerra sin mis padres, al fin me siento cuidada! ¡AL FIN SOY FELIZ!" Fiona empieza a vociferar contra Nic. "¡¿Y ahora qué venís a hacer vos acá?! ¡Venís a arruinarme esto, con esas excusas que suele usar la gente como vos para convencerme de que el mundo me odia! ¡Y no empieces a tratarme como si yo creyera ser perfecta, porque a mí no me importa solamente esto! [señala sus medallas] ¡Me hiciste creer que hacer el bien no sirve para nada! ¡Y por tu culpa, me convertí en novia de ese cerdo de Scourge, que casi me dejó morir y luego me violó! ¡¿Y quién vino a salvarme?! ¡¿Quién me cuidó?! ¡¿Me cuidó una ladrona con una filosofía de mierda pero con buen corazón?! ¡NO! ¡Me cuidó Miles, me cuidó un hombre de verdad! ¡Porque los hombres de verdad existen, al contrario de lo que vos pensás y me intestaste hacer creer! ¡TE ODIO, NIC!"

Nic se mantiene callada, sin poder responder, mientras Fiona le da la espalda, se aleja unos pasos e intenta volver a relajarse.

Fiona se pone de espaldas a la loba-comadreja. "No estoy dispuesta a dejar todo esto y tirar a la basura todo lo que logré. No volveré a ser una miserable cazarrecompensas, ni volveré a dejar que me usen. [empieza a limpiarse las lágrimas] Así que, si no tenés ninguna otra objeción más..."

"Sólo quería cuidarte, Fio. Siempre fuiste lo único que me importaba más que el dinero. Me equivoqué, me equivoqué respecto a vos y respecto a tu nuevo novio. [agacha la cabeza] Es evidente que ya no soy necesaria."

La loba-comadreja se va caminando hacia el ascensor, mientras Fiona se da la vuelta y la mira con lástima. En ese momento, unos pequeños y suaves brazos abrazan su cintura desde atrás, mientras Tails, volando, aparece detrás de ella y la besa con ternura en el cuello.

"Tranquila, ya se acabó..."

"Gracias, Miles. Gracias por estar siempre ahí. Gracias por todo."

"Haría cualquier cosa por vos, y lo sabes."

"Conozco una forma en que podrías demostrarlo..."

"¿Realmente querés hacerlo acá?"

"La temperatura es cálida, y estamos solos. ¿Qué hay mejor que eso?"

"Esta será una larga noche..." se dice Tails a sí mismo.

* * *

 **Glosario:**

 _ **Hanfu**_ : prenda de ropa tradicional de Extremo Oriente, una de las más representativas, hecha tanto para hombres como para mujeres, constituida básicamente por una túnica que llega hasta la rodilla y una falda estrecha que llega hasta los tobillos.


	23. Secretos revelados y nuevos reclutas 2

_**Antoine D'Coolette y los Combatientes por la Libertad Alternativos.**_

 _ **Episodio Segundo: Misión Diplomática.**_

 _Capítulo 12: Secretos revelados y nuevos reclutas, Parte 2._

La fiesta continúa, y Lightning Lynx y el Sargento Simian están conversando con Antoine y Bunnie.

Lightning: [asombrado] "¿Usted intentó ser novio de la Princesa de Acorn?"

Antoine: " _Oui_ , _mais_ me he dado cuenta de que _elle_ no me gustaba en realidad, _et_ lo superé. _Et_ _puis_ , encontré _l'amour de ma vie_." [abraza a Bunnie por la cintura]

Bunnie: "Al final, resultó que la Princesa de Acorn no era tan buena mobiana como parecía."

Simian: [a Antoine] "¿Y usted está planeando seguir en el Real Ejército?"

Antoine: " _Pour être honnête_ , ya no estoy tan seguro como antes."

Lightning: "Bueno, aunque hayas jurado obedecer a la Corona de Acorn, creo que estaría bien justificado si dejaras de hacerlo, y no dejarías de ser un guerrero honorable. Ahora tenés a los CLA, un grupo de amigos que merecen más tu lealtad."

Antoine: "Hay que admitirlo: hasta hace unos meses, no habría merecido que me llamaran "guerrero honorable" desde ningún punto de vista sensato. No sé por qué me dieron la Medalla de la Resistencia luego de la Caída de Robotnik, considerando que fui alguien casi totalmente inútil durante toda la guerra."

Simian: "Pero ahora sos un guerrero que merece respeto. ¿Por qué no llevás la Medalla de la Resistencia?"

Antoine: "Porque esa medalla premia los esfuerzos durante la guerra contra el Robotnik original, esfuerzos que _je_ no hice. Si me van a dar premios, preferiría que me los den por mis esfuerzos en estos últimos siete meses, no por mi vagancia en los diez años anteriores."

El Comandante Tower y los padres de Tails aparecen junto a ellos.

Rosemary: "Hola a todos... [mira severamente a Bunnie] Hola, Bunnie."

Bunnie: [incómoda] "Hola, señora Prower."

Ellas dos se miran largamente la una a la otra, mientras los demás se mantienen callados, en una atmósfera de pura tensión.

Rosemary: [con una sonrisa pícara] "Así que... soy una momia menopáusica, ¿Eh?"

Bunnie: [nerviosa] "Bueno, _ma'am_ , eso fue sólo algo que dije en el calor del momento-"

Rosemary: "Hay que ser muy valiente para decirme algo así."

Bunnie: [confundida] "¿Eso es un cumplido o qué?"

Rosemary: [a Antoine y al Comandante] "Hablando de medallas, creo que usted, Comandante Tower, debería crear una "Medalla de Oro a la Valentía" y otorgársela a Bunnie, ¿Qué le parece la idea?"

Todos empiezan a reírse, incluyendo a una Bunnie aliviada y al Comandante Tower.

Comandante: "No sería una mala idea, pero aún tendría que preguntar si se puede hacer."

Mientras tanto, Lightning avista a Nic, quien salió del ascensor y se está yendo a un balcón evitando que los demás le miren la cara.

Lightning: "¿Podrían esperarme un momento, por favor?"

Antoine: " _Bien sûr_ , _mon ami_."

* * *

Nic está parada en el balcón, limpiándose algunas lágrimas y mirando las pocas estrellas que brillan en el cielo nocturno de la gran ciudad.

" _¿Se encuentra usted bien?"_

*aint*

Con un suspiro, Nic se da la vuelta, encontrándose con un lince mobiano macho, de pelaje marrón claro y negro, vestido con un _hanfu_ negro con bordes rojos, con guantes y botas azules eléctricas con dibujos de rayos amarillos.

"¿Quién es usted?"

"Me llamo Lightning Lynx."

"¿Lightning Lynx? Escuché rumores de que trabajabas con Nack Weasel."

"Es cierto. Mi antiguo equipo, Destructix, y el equipo de Nack, los Hooligans, se asociaron en una ocasión para llevar a cabo un trabajo al servicio de Scourge Hedgehog."

"¿Scourge?"

"Supongo que tuviste la mala suerte de conocerlo."

"No, pero Fio la mencionó. Él era su ex-novio."

"Así es, yo y los demás miembros de Destructix presenciamos la relación entre Scourge y Fiona. Pero luego ella se separó de él. Ahora Fiona es la novia de Tails, ese Combatiente por la Libertad con dos colas."

"Sí, recién me he encontrado con Tails y Fio, me he enterado de lo que pasó..." Las lágrimas empiezan a surgir de nuevo en los ojos de Nic, y Lightning se da cuenta de eso.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Sí..."

"¿Tenés alguna relación con ellos?"

"Bueno... Creo que me olvidé de presentarme: soy Nicolette Weasel, la hermana de Nack Weasel. Cuidé de Fio en su infancia. Como seguramente sabrás, ella tuvo una infancia muy dura."

"Estoy al tanto de eso. ¿Acaso usted...?"

"¿Qué?"

"No importa."

"¡No! Por favor, me gustaría escucharte."

"¿De veras? Pues... creo que usted está celoso de Tails."

"Oh..."

"Creí que este seria el momento en el que usted dice "¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡No estoy celosa! ¡Qué estupidez!". La gente que siente celos siempre intenta negarlo... hasta donde sé, al menos."

"En realidad... Sí, acertaste... en parte. Fiona me contó lo que pasó luego de que dejáramos de ser socias. Se convirtió en novia de ese tal "Scourge", que al parecer vivía al margen de la ley, como nosotras dos. Pero él fue un novio terrible... y yo ayudé a que ella estuviera con él."

"¿Qué querés decir?"

"Le hice creer que el mundo nos odiaba. De esa forma, Fio creyó que sería mejor si vivía haciendo el mal. Vos también fuiste mercenario, así que ya sabés a qué me refiero."

"Sí, todos nosotros tuvimos vidas muy duras en general. Crecimos con esa idea."

"Después, ella se encuentra con Tails, un idealista. Y ahora, ella es-"

" _¡Ah! ¡AH!"_ Se escucha a Fiona gritar y gemir desde la terraza. _"¡MILES! ¡DAME TODO TU AMOR! ¡NO PARES!"_

" _Por favor, Fiona... Nos van a descubrir..."_ dice Tails.

" _¡Ah! ¡Pues tendrás que amordazarme! ¡QUE TODOS SEPAN QUE TE AMO!"_

" _¿Querés que te ponga una mordaza?"_

" _¡Si!"_

" _¿Estás segura?"_

" _¡SÍ! ¡HACEME LO QUE QUIERAS! ¡QUIERO SER TU CHICA! ¡TUYA Y DE NADIE MÁS!"_

" _No... Yo quiero ser tu hombre... Quiero ser de tu propiedad..."_

" _Tal vez otro día... Ahora, poseeme... ¡POSEEME, MILES PROWER!"_

" _Como usted ordene, milady."_

" _¡AH! ¡AH! ¡MIIIIILES! ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"_

"Cuando trabajábamos para Scourge y Fiona era su novia, nunca la hemos escuchado hacer esos gritos, Nic. De hecho, lo más frecuente era escucharla hablar con voz débil, diciendo cosas como "Pará" o "Me hacés daño". Ahora, ella es feliz."

Nic le da la espalda al lince.

"Sí, es feliz, pero no gracias a mi. Incluso intenté evitar que iniciara una relación seria con un chico, intenté meter en su cabeza la idea de que todos los hombres son malos. Y ahora veo lo equivocada que estaba: ahora Tails está echando por tierra mi teoría, y antes de esto, tampoco pude evitar que Fio cayera en las garras de un verdadero monstruo como Scourge."

"¿Ella te lo contó?"

"Más bien me lo gritó en la cara, llorando, diciendo que eso había sido mi culpa y que yo estaba buscando arruinar su vida otra vez. Ella tenía razón en parte: yo quería solamente lo mejor para ella, y aún sigo queriendo eso; pero si sigo a su lado, la atraeré hacia mi mundo, hacia el mundo del crimen, y aunque me he acostumbrado a vivir en ese mundo y no podría sobrevivir fuera de él, debo admitir que es mejor evitarlo si es posible."

Lightning mira con pena a Nic, hasta que "se le prende la lamparita".

"¿Qué tal si te unís a los Combatientes por la Libertad Alternativos?"

Nic vuelve a mirarlo de frente.

"¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? ¿Yo, una Combatiente por la Libertad?"

"¿Por qué no? Sé que sos idónea para el puesto. De hecho, serías más idónea que yo."

"¿Por qué lo dices? Vos tenés tu famoso "código de honor", yo no tengo nada como eso."

"Ese código me ha fallado tantas veces que ya perdí la cuenta. Además, es el código de un guerrero _raiju_ : tengo que ser fuerte e implacable, y no puedo dejar que los sentimientos me dominen, así que no estoy muy seguro de que ser Combatiente por la Libertad sea lo más adecuado para mí. Por otro lado, ¿Qué clase de honor tengo, si hago el mal a casi todo aquel con quien me encuentro?"

La loba-comadreja se queda pensando en los dichos del ex- _ninja_ , y luego camina de nuevo hacia adentro, atrayendo su atención.

"Espera. ¿Dónde puedo encontrarte?"

"No lo sé. Suelo viajar por todo el mundo." Nic mira sobre su hombro derecho, en dirección al lince. "Pero, gracias a lo que me dijiste, es probable que esté donde Fio y Tails estén."

"Es bueno saberlo." Lightning responde con una leve sonrisa.

"¿Qué es lo bueno para vos? ¿Saber que lucharé al servicio de las fuerzas del bien, o saber dónde estaré yo en particular?"

"¿Qué?"

"Es obvio que querés salir conmigo."

"Ehh..." Sin darse cuenta, el lince empieza a sonrojarse. "Mis más sinceras disculpas, señorita, pero debo retirarme. Tengo asuntos importante que atender, aunque habría disfrutado de continuar esta conversación con usted."

Inmediatamente, Lightning se va de allí, casi corriendo, mientras Nic empieza a reírse.

"Sí, estoy segura de que lo habrías disfrutado..."

A lo lejos, sin saber que ella lo está observando, él entra rápidamente al baño. No se da cuenta de que acaba de entrar al baño de mujeres.

" _¡AAAAAH!"_

" _Mis más sinceras disculpas, señora-"_

" _¡FUERA!"_

El lince sale tan rápido como entró, y a continuación entra al baño de hombres, mientras Nic lo mira y se sigue riendo.

* * *

Lightning entra en uno de los cubículos, se sienta sobre la tapa del inodoro, y se agarra la cabeza con las manos.

"Por favor, no otra vez... Primero, la líder de mi clan, y ahora, ella. ¿Por qué?"

" _Por algo que se llama "gustar de alguien". Ya sabes."_

"¡¿Nic?! ¡¿Cómo te metiste en el baño de hombres?!"

" _De la misma forma en que te metiste en el baño de mujeres."_

"Me refiero a cómo lograste entrar sin tener inconvenientes- Espera un momento: ¡¿Me estuviste espiando?!"

" _Lo siento, era divertido. ¿De veras te enamoraste de la líder de tu clan? ¿Te enamoraste de la Novia de la Tormenta Conquistadora, la líder del Clan Raiju? ¡Eso sí que es valiente! Deberían darte una medalla por eso."_

El lince rueda los ojos. "Sí, lo mismo dijeron sobre una chica conejo que llamó "momia menopáusica" a una zorra de unos cuarenta años."

" _Lightning, no es necesario que sigas ocultándolo: te gusto."_

"Eso es imposible. Para gustar realmente de alguien, hace falta mucho tiempo. Además, apenas me conocés. ¿Cómo sabés que no soy alguien como Scourge? No me digas que ese cuento acerca de una "intuición femenina" es verdad."

" _Oh, vamos, ¿Creés que sos tan bueno mintiendo? ¡Sos como un libro abierto!"_

"Trabajaremos juntos al servicio de los CLA, así que nos conoceremos mejor de todas formas."

" _Ok, como quieras... ¿Qué tal si salís de allí de una vez? Sé que no estás haciendo nada que requiera privacidad."_

"Un momento..."

" _¿Te he dicho antes que sos como un libro abierto? Es obvio que estás nervioso por verme. Admitilo: te gusto."_

"Pero seguramente no gustas de mí."

" _¿Qué? ¿Pero a qué demonios te refieres?"_

El lince sale súbitamente del cubiculo, tomando por sorpresa a Nic, quien estaba parada al lado de un lavabo.

"¿Acaso creés que no estuve prestando atención a lo que me contabas? Odiás a los hombres."

"¡No los odio! No soy como esas feministas radicales que creen que los hombres son malos por el solo hecho de ser hombres. Sólo... me crié con una idea equivocada sobre ellos, y ahora intento acostumbrarme a la realidad."

"¿Y acaso cuándo fue el momento en que, mediante una suerte de "revelación repentina", te enteraste de que no todos los hombres éramos monstruos como Scourge?"

"Cuando supe de la relación entre Tails y Fio. Y también cuando te conocí: es evidente que te gusto, pero casi nunca has mirado mi cuerpo; durante gran parte del tiempo, mirabas mi cara, especialmente mis ojos."

"Estoy intentando comprobar la veracidad de la frase "Los ojos son las ventanas del alma". ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?"

Nic empieza a acercar su cara a la cara del ex- _ninja_ , sin que él imponga resistencia.

"Creo que ese "código de honor" tuyo no es tan inútil después de todo."

Ambos cierran los ojos un poco.

"¿Eso crees, Nic?"

"Sí, y creo que vos, al igual que Tails, sos un hombre a quien vale la pena darle una oportunidad... Según yo, por lo menos."

"Nic..."

"Shh..."

"¿Te estás dando cuenta de lo que estás a punto de hacer?"

"¿Creés que soy estúpida?"

"No, pero... Nos conocimos hace menos de cinco minutos..."

Nic envuelve sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Lightning, y él abraza su cintura. Quizás lo están haciendo en forma consciente, quizás lo están haciendo sin darse cuenta.

"Vos son _ninja_ , yo soy ladrona. Si presentís que te voy a hacer daño, me detendrás. Si yo presiento que vos me vas a hacer daño, te detendré. ¿Trato hecho?"

"Trato hecho..."

Sus cuerpos se acercan, sus caras también, y ellos cierran completamente sus ojos.

* * *

Tails y Fiona llegan al salón por el ascensor. Al cruzar la puerta, él está hablando por celular, y no parece muy contento.

Tails: "No, no me arrepiento de lo que hice, Sally... Somos un equipo independiente de Combatientes por la Libertad ¿Acaso cuál fue el momento en el que empezamos a tener la obligación de rendirte cuentas acerca de lo que hacemos? Si Lightning y Simian nos traicionan, es nuestro problema, no el tuyo... ¿Por qué te estoy hablando así? Porque me llamaste a una hora en la que Fiona y yo podríamos haber estado teniendo un encuentro íntimo. Por eso te estoy hablando así... ¿Querés que lo admita? ¡Sí! ¡Fiona y yo tuvimos sexo cuando me llamaste! ¡Tuvimos sexo en una terraza al aire libre, porque el clima de Station Square es genial las veinticuatro horas del día, los trescientos sesenta y cinco días y seis horas del año! ¿Qué? ¿Acaso te olvidaste del procedimiento por el cual, cada cuatro años, se agrega un "día 59 bis"? Ah... Así está mejor. Por un momento creí que te lo olvidaste- ¿Querés hablar con mis padres? ¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso creíste que no querría hacerlo? Pues te tengo una noticia: me encantaría dejar que hablaras con mis padres. Después de todo, ya me estaba hartando de escucharte chillar a través de la vía telefónica. [camina hacia sus padres, extendiendo hacia ellos su brazo con el teléfono celular en la mano] ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! La Prestigiosísima Princesa Sally de la Dinastía Odiosa quiere hablar con ustedes. Y si desean pelearse por el asunto de "¿Quién tendrá que escuchar las protestas de una noble histérica?", ya no es problema mío y no voy a intervenir, así que ni siquiera piensen en pedirme que sea árbitro y arregle sus problemas."

Rosemary: [agarra el teléfono] "No te preocupes, hijo. Yo me encargaré de ella."

A continuación, el niño prodigio vuelve a donde estaba su novia, y la lleva a caminar a través del salón.

Tails: "Fiona, tengo una historia que contarte. Estuve investigando sobre los orígenes de mi familia, y supe que los ancestros de mi madre fueron líderes de diversos pueblos de Eurish. Hace mucho tiempo, hubo tribus que se establecieron en el Nor-Nor-Este de Mercia, creando el Ducado de Frysklân; estas tribus eran sabiamente lideradas por un linaje de guerreros astutos, racionales, anormalmente humildes y preocupados por sus súbditos, y al crearse el Ducado, el pueblo invistió con el título de "Duque de Frysklân" a los miembros de este linaje de guerreros. Así surgió la Casa de Frysk, de la cual desciende Rosemary Frysk, ahora conocida como Rosemary Prower, mi madre."

Fiona: "¡Wow! Eso sí que es grandioso: heredar el legado de toda una familia de líderes que, a diferencia de otros de su época, sí sabían lo que hacían."

Tails: "En fin... Los Frysk tenían determinadas "claves" para hacer comida, aprovechando los recursos eficientemente y en su máximo potencial, de tal manera que todo el pueblo se pudiera dar gustos y tuviera energía para soportar los crudos inviernos. Y estas claves fueron transmitidas de generación en generación, hasta el día de hoy. Este es uno de los muchos y maravillosos resultados finales de este legado..."

El zorro de dos colas le muestra a Fiona una gran torta, hecha de tres pisos de bizcochuelo de chocolate, con grueso relleno de dulce de leche entre cada piso de bizcochuelo, con cobertura de baño de chocolate, decorada encima con toda clase de frutas. Junto a la torta, hay una gran jarra llena de una humeante salsa hecha a base de jugo de naranja natural y azúcar impalpable, para agregar a una porción de torta si el comensal lo desea.

Fiona: "Con que esta es la famosa torta de tu madre, ¿Eh?"

Tails: "El Gran Postre Tribal de los Frysk."

La gigantesca torta ya está cortada en 32 pedazos exactamente iguales, y también hay otras cuatro tortas iguales. Cada uno de los dos zorros agarra un pedazo, lo baña con salsa caliente de naranja, y prueba un bocado.

Fiona: "Podría sobrevivir durante cuatro inviernos seguidos, habiendo comido únicamente esta torta antes."

Mientras tanto, un grupo de lobos mobianos, vestidos con ropa tribal, llegan allá y comen de la misma torta. Son liderados por una loba que les está dando pedazos de torta a otros dos lobos más pequeños y a dos niñas overlanders, quienes evidentemente son de su familia. Ella tiene pelaje gris con partes de tono más claro, debajo de sus ojos hay marcas de un tono de gris aun más claro, sus ojos son de color azul-verdoso, y su largo cabello es de color gris muy oscuro con una raya blanca, está peinado al estilo _mohawk_ y está atado en una trenza tan larga que llega hasta su cadera; lleva prendas de ropa que aparentan ser vestiduras reales, tales como un gran tocado de plumas blancas y rojizas, una falda de plumas blancas, y una larga capa roja con bordes dorados, todo esto con diseños elaborados y joyas en rojo, azul y oro; debajo de las vestiduras reales, lleva un leotardo de color azul cielo que está sujeto al cuello con un aro de oro, lleva un ancho brazalete de oro en cada muñeca y en cada brazo, y está calzada con sandalias marrones. Parece alguien agradable y al mismo tiempo con todo el porte de una gran líder.

Tails: [a la loba] "Disculpe... ¿Lupe?"

Lupe: "¿Tails? ¿Fiona? ¡Qué agradable sorpresa! ¿Cómo llegaron acá?"

Fiona: [en voz baja, acercándose a Lupe] "Entramos por un ducto de aire. No le cuentes a nadie, se supone que no deberíamos estar aquí."

Lupe arquea una ceja.

Fiona: [se ríe] "¡Es broma!"

Lupe: [suelta una risa] "Sí, ya lo sospechaba."

Fiona: "Fuimos invitados por el Líder de GUN y por el Rey de Mercia."

Lupe: "¿El Rey de Mercia? ¿Donde está?"

Fiona: "No lo sé, pero los padres de Tails sí lo saben."

Lupe: "Ok, después hablaré con ellos. Ahora, quiero presentarles a mi familia. Él es Lobo, mi marido."

La Gran Jefa de la Manada de Lobos señala a su marido: un corpulento lobo macho, de pelaje marrón con partes de un color gris muy claro; él está vestido con una ajustada camisa azul y amarilla que deja expuesto su abdomen, pantalones ajustados y a juego, y brazaletes de oro en las muñecas.

Lobo: "Hola, Tails. Lupe me contó que eras todo un prodigio, pero nunca esperé que me encontraría con un niño zorro lleno de medallas."

Tails: "Me halaga... Eh... ¿Usted tiene algún titulo? ¿"Jefe Consorte" o algo así?

Lobo: [se ríe] "No, no tenemos tal cosa. En la Manada de Lobos, no existen esa clase de privilegios que sí existen en otros reinos mobianos. Sí, nuestros hijos reciben muchos cuidados de parte de los miembros de la Manada, pero también son muy cuidados todos los niños en general. Y hablando de ellos..."

Lobo se dirige a sus cuatro hijos, los mismos niños a quienes Lupe les había dado pedazos de torta.

Lobo: "Hijos, conozcan a Tails y a Fiona. Son Combatientes por la Libertad. Tails, Fiona, ellos son nuestros hijos: Marcos, María, Aerial y Athena."

Marcos y María, los dos pequeños lobos, no son únicamente hijos biológicos de Lupe y de Lobo, son prácticamente clones de sus padres: Marcos tiene el mismo pelaje y casi la misma ropa que Lobo, salvo por el hecho de que lleva botas en vez de sandalias; lo mismo sucede entre María y Lupe, salvo por el hecho de que la hija de la Gran Jefa no tiene ni las vestiduras reales ni el peinado _mohawk_ , aunque si comparten la larga trenza. En cuanto a Aerial y Athena, las dos niñas overlanders, son hermanas gemelas y las hijas adoptivas de Lupe y de Lobo, lo cual sorprende a mucha gente dentro de la fiesta, tanto a los humanos y overlanders como a los mobianos; ambas tienen cabello larguísimo con algunas trenzas, tez blanca y algo pecosa, rasgos faciales idénticos, ojos de un profundo color azul, un atuendo consistente en un _mono_ y una remera debajo de él, y brazaletes dorados y azules en las muñecas; Aerial tiene pelo rubio y está vestida con un _mono_ verde y una remera blanca, en tanto que Athena es pelirroja y tiene un _mono_ morado y una remera azul.

Fiona: "¡Hola! Soy Fiona Fox, y él... [señala a Tails] es Miles Prower, mi novio."

Tails: "Pero todos me llaman "Tails", por obvias razones." [levanta vuelo con sus dos colas, elevándose medio metro por encima del piso]

Marcos, María y Aerial: [asombrados] "Oooooh..."

Athena: *aint* [pone una notoria cara de asombro]

Fiona: "Antoine nos ha contado mucho de ustedes. ¿Es cierto que les suelen dar problemas a su madre?"

Como si lo hicieran por instinto, las tres chicas señalan a Marcos.

Marcos: "¡Eh! ¡Eso no es cierto!"

María: [se cruza de brazos] "Como si vos fueras un angelito..."

Athena: [le saca la lengua a Marcos]

Aerial: "Él siempre se aprovecha de Athena, señorita Fox."

Fiona: "¿A qué te refieres? Ah, ahora me acuerdo: Antoine nos contó que ella es muda. ¿Acaso él se aprovecha de eso?"

Athena: [asiente con la cabeza, con cara de enojada]

Fiona: "¿De qué formas lo hace?"

María: "Robándonos la pelota y diciendo que Athena le dio permiso."

Fiona: [mira al cielo] *sigh* "Chicos."

Tails: [a Fiona] "No todos somos así, y lo sabes. [a las hijas de Lupe] Y yo he visto gente que le hace cosas peores a quienes supuestamente son sus hermanos y amigos... [su cara empieza a volverse seria, pero enseguida vuelve a sonreír] Tienen suerte de que Marcos sólo haga esa clase de bromas y no se aproveche de ustedes de una manera seria."

María: "Él tampoco me escucha."

Tails: "Pues entonces gritale, no sé..."

Marcos: "Todos ustedes están conspirando contra mí."

Tails: "Tranquilo, Marcos. Ella puede tener muy buenas ideas, sólo tenés que intentar escucharla."

Marcos: "Como si fuera tan fácil..."

Un grupo de gente se acerca a ellos: los padres de Tails; Antoine y Bunnie; Rob y Mari-An; Shadow, Rouge, Hope Kintobor y el Comandante Tower; Lightning Lynx y Nic Weasel, quienes parecen estar bastante agitados, y el Sargento Simian.

Rosemary: [hablando por teléfono] "¡No, Sally! ¡No voy a "boicotear" la relación entre Tails y Fiona! Los dos han dado prueba suficiente de que saben lo que hacen, y confío plenamente en ellos, así que no hay razón para impedir que estén juntos. Además, ya he visto demasiado conservadurismo durante el reinado de Max, y ni yo ni Amadeus vamos a ser iguales a esos nobles retrógrados. ¡Hasta nunca! [apaga el celular de improviso, y se dirige a Lupe] Lamento todo esto, Gran Jefa Lupe, pero estamos teniendo algunas _desavenencias_ con nuestros compatriotas."

Lupe: "Está bien, señora Prower. A mí no me molesta."

Antoine: [se inclina ante Lupe] "Gran Jefa, es un honor tenerla a usted presente aquí-"

Marcos, María y Aerial: "¡TONY!"

Antoine: [a los hijos de Lupe] "¡ _Salut_ , _les enfants_! ¿Cómo-? ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Los cuatro hijos de Lupe y de Lobo se abalanzan sorpresivamente sobre el coyote, y los cinco caen al suelo, quedando Antoine debajo de ellos.

Bunnie: "Parece que alguien se encariñó contigo. ¿Los conociste cuando te entrenabas con la Manada de Lobos?"

Antoine: [a Bunnie] " _Oui_ , son muy agradables, aunque a veces tienen pequeñas peleas entre ellos. [a los hijos de Lupe] ¿ _Et_ qué fue eso? ¿Una nueva táctica de ataque? Si es así, parece _très_ efectiva. ¿Cómo podríamos llamarla?"

María: "¡El Súper-Abrazo!"

Marcos: "Eso suena ridículo."

María: "¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué nombre creés que sonaría mejor?"

Antoine: " _Les gars_... _Ne vous battez pas_... Recuerden que son hermanos, recuerden que se cuidan los unos a los otros en el campo de batalla."

Aerial: "No siempre estaremos en una guerra, Tony. Algun día, Eggman será derrotado, y ese día, Marcos empezará a traer más problemas que soluciones."

El joven soldado mira a las chicas, y luego mira la cara de Marcos: aunque intenta ocultarlo, el pequeño lobo realmente fue herido emocionalmente por las palabras de Aerial. Al ver esto, Antoine niega con la cabeza.

Mientras tanto, alguien más aparece: un erizo mobiano hembra, de pelaje verde agua, con las puntas de las espinas de color azul grisáceo claro. Está vestida con una camisa ajustada, pantalones holgados y zapatos, siendo todo de color rojo, y también lleva guantes blancos y dos pulseras doradas en cada muñeca. Tails se dirige hacia ella con furia.

Tails: "¿Breezie Hedgehog?"

Breezie: [se da la vuelta y mira a Tails] "Oh, qué sorpresa... No sabía que estarías aquí, Tails. ¿Cómo está Sonic?"

Tails: "No te voy a responder. En cambio, vos me vas a responder a mí: ¿Qué mierda hacés acá?"

Breezie: [finge estar ofendida] *aint* "Ese es un lenguaje muy grosero para un niño como vos."

Fiona: [interviene] "Él hablará como se le dé la gana, p****. Al contrario, vos no sos quién para hablarle así."

Breezie: "Vamos, Fiona... ¿Por qué no me defendés, como en los viejos tiempos?"

Fiona: "¿A cambio de qué? ¿A cambio de prostituirme para clientes gordos y groseros que me hacen daño cuando "les presto mis servicios"? No, gracias. Prefiero "prestar mis servicios" a alguien como Miles, e incluso soy capaz de hacerlo gratis para él, pero eso no se aplica a nadie más, mucho menos a vos. A propósito... [a Tails] ¿Cómo es que ustedes dos se conocen?"

Tails: "Ella trabajaba para Robotnik, e intentando usar sus propios encantos para atraer a Sonic hacia una trampa mortal. Esa fue el primero de una serie de sucesos que me enseñaron que Sonic es un idiota y que yo ya no podía ser un fanático de él."

Breezie: "En realidad, la lección que quería enseñarte era otra: no podés confiar en el encanto de una mujer."

Tails: "Ya aprendí esa lección hace mucho tiempo. Y sin embargo, ahora soy novio de Fiona, quien, de hecho, es mucho más decente, más libre y más _sexy_ en comparación contigo."

Breezie: "Por favor, no digas estupideces-"

Tails: [se tapa las orejas, cierra los ojos y empieza a mover la cabeza de lado a lado] "¡Lalalalala! ¡No escucho! ¡No escucho! ¡No escucho! ¡No escucho!"

Fiona: "Miles, se me acaba de ocurrir una idea: tener sexo en la playa."

Breezie: [con los ojos totalmente abiertos] "¡¿QUÉ?!"

Tails: [siguiéndole la corriente a Fiona] "Creo que ya lo hicimos ayer, Fiona. Pero estuvo genial, así que podríamos repetirlo."

Breezie: [intenta responder y empieza a salirse de las casillas, al estilo "Dolores Humbridge"] "¿Saben qué? ¡¿Saben qué?! Sigan burlándose... Ya verán... Tengo contactos muy poderosos, incluyendo al mismísimo Presidente Falcão-"

Presidente: [se para detrás de Breezie] "Señorita Hedgehog, ¿Tiene usted algún problema con el _Comendador_ Prower?"

Tails: [al Presidente] "No se preocupe, Señor Presidente. Ella estaba a punto de irse. [a Breezie] ¿No es eso cierto?"

Indignada, Breezie se aleja de ellos y se dirige a la salida del salón.

Breezie: [hablando entre dientes] "Disfrute de su fiesta, _Comendador_ \- [aterrorizada] ¡AAAAAHHH!"

Mientras camina hacia la salida, los tacos de los zapatos de la mujer erizo se enganchan en la tela de la alfombra roja, haciendo que ella tropiece. La gente que está cerca de ella no está segura de si acudir en su ayuda o no.

Breezie: [se levanta del suelo con dificultad] "Estoy bien, no se preocupen por mí..." [sale del salón, caminando un poco maltrecha]

Poco después, Fiona y Nic se encuentran, y la zorra le da una mirada severa a su socia, quien parece estar inquieta. Lightning y Tails intervienen.

Tails: "Fiona, Nic, no se peleen, por favor."

Lightning: "Nic quiere decirte algo, Fiona."

Nic: [respira hondo] "Fio... Vengo a pedirte que me perdones. Te he hecho daño, y quiero repararlo."

Fiona: [aún le da una mirada severa] "Ya es tarde."

Lightning: "¿Estás segura? Dale una oportunidad. Ella será Combatiente por la Libertad."

Tails: "Fiona, no hagas lo mismo que Sally y los demás hicieron contigo."

Fiona: [deja caer la cabeza] "Ok, te perdono. [vuelve a mirar a Nic] Pero a partir de ahora, tené cuidado con lo que hacés."

Nic: "Lo haré, lo juro."

En cuanto a Lupe, ella se encuentra con los Reyes de Mercia y con el Comandante Tower, y los cuatro se saludan el uno al otro y estrechan sus manos respetuosamente.

Lupe: "Creo que ustedes querían entrevistarse conmigo. ¿O me equivoco?"

Comandante: "Para nada. Pero deberíamos ir a otro sitio."

Tails: "¿Qué tal si vamos a la terraza? El tiempo está bueno allí, Fiona puede dar fe de ello." [le guiña un ojo a Fiona]

* * *

Todos están ya en la terraza, sentados alrededor de una gran mesa circular, con comidas y bebidas disponibles. Se trata de: los CLA, el Comandante Tower, Shadow, Rouge, Hope Kintobor, los Reyes de Mercia, Lupe y su familia, el Sargento Simian, Lightning Lynx, y Nic Weasel.

Junto a los individuos ya mencionados, también hay otros dos miembros de la Manada de Lobos, que acompañan muy de cerca a Lupe: dos lobas mobianas adolescentes, gemelas, de pelaje rosado con algunas partes más claras, con cabello de un tono de castaño cercano al púrpura y peinado en forma de largas y gruesas rastas que llegan hasta la cintura, con ojos azules, y vestidas con un leotardo, brazaletes y otros adornos de oro, sandalias, y una banda para el cabello. El leotardo y la banda para el cabello son azules en una de las lobas, y verdes en la otra. La loba vestida de verde no parece muy segura de permanecer en la terraza, mientras que la loba vestida de azul parece ser un poco más seria.

Lupe: "Ok... Rob, Mari-An, dígannos lo que tenían que decir."

Mari-An: "¿Recuerda usted a la Orden de IXIS?"

Lupe: "Sé lo que era."

Rob: "Creemos que hay gente que está intentando hacer que la Orden regrese."

Antoine: "La Gran Jefa y yo ya teníamos esas sospechas. Hemos peleado con seguidores de la Orden. [a Lupe] ¿Lo recuerda usted?"

Lupe: [a Antoine] "Sería imposible olvidarlo, amigo. [a los demás] Seguramente es Naugus quien está detrás de esto."

Bunnie: "Según me contó Sally en una ocasión, Naugus era hechicero del Rey Max, y Robotnik desterró a ambos al Vacío. Es probable que algo haya sucedido allí, lo cual resultó en que Max sea un seguidor de IXIS al regresar a Mobius."

Mari-An: "Precisamente, también tenemos pruebas de que Maximiliano Acorn está maquinando un plan para usar el poder de IXIS para su propio provecho."

Amadeus: "Eso podría darle los medios necesarios para tomar el poder en el Reino de Acorn."

Lupe: "¿Cómo? Max está viejo y abdicó, sin mencionar que la Justicia de Acorn aún lo está investigando."

Rosemary: "Suponemos que ya tiene acceso a magia ixiana."

Mari-An: "Hemos enviado a un agente para que lo _neutralice_ , pero eso apenas lo afectó. Es obvio que fue salvado por algo sobrenatural."

Lupe: "Esperen: ¿Han ordenado su asesinato? ¡Eso habría sido un magnicidio si hubiera tenido éxito!"

Rob: "Técnicamente, no buscábamos matarlo. Y sí, estábamos al tanto de la gravedad del hecho. Pero no podíamos hacer otra cosa."

Marcos: "¡Me aburro...!"

María le da un golpe en la nuca.

María: [en voz baja] "Dejá de quejarte, esto es importante."

Marcos: "¡¿Importante?! ¡Lo único que me importa es destruir robots y liberar a la gente del Imperio de Eggman! ¡Esto no me interesa!"

Lupe: [a sí misma] "Los niños son más difíciles de gobernar que mi propia manada."

Simian: [a Marcos] "¿Acaso no te interesa que un mago tremendamente poderoso y malvado esté a punto de llegar a nuestro universo?"

Marcos: "Yo nunca dije eso. Quería decir que no me interesan estas charlas, sólo me interesa luchar por la causa de la Resistencia."

Simian: "Sí, claro... He visto lo que sucede entre tus hermanas y vos: se odian entre sí, sentís que te tratan mal..."

Marcos: "¿Qué estás insinuando?"

Simian: "Que el odio a tus hermanas, la aparente injusticia en tu vida, debilitan tu lealtad a la causa."

Marcos: [furioso] "No sos quién para hablar de lealtad, mercenario."

Simian: "Te equivocas: tal vez haya sido mercenario, pero formaba parte de un equipo y era leal a ellos. [a Lightning] Vos podés dar fe de ello. [a Marcos] En cambio, vos sos fácil de alterar, sos capaz de traicionar a tus compañeros en cualquier momento."

Marcos: [en voz baja y siniestra, mostrando los dientes] "Te equivocas..."

Simian: "A decir verdad, tienes mucho en común con alguien que conozco: Drago Wolf."

Marcos: "¡NO VUELVAS A NOMBRAR A ESE TRAIDOR!"

Simian: "Él no se sentía parte de la Manada. Y vos tampoco te sentís parte de tu familia."

Marcos: "¡CÁLLATE YA!"

Paa sorpresa de todos, el único hijo varón de Lupe se abalanza sobre Simian y, con todas la fuerza de su mandíbula, muerde su hombro derecho, arrancando un pequeño pedazo de carne y haciendo marcas en los huesos.

Simian: **"¡YYYYYEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOWWWWW!"**

El Sargento golpea a Marcos para librarse de él, lanzándolo al suelo, pero el lobo se pone de pie rápidamente:

Marcos: [vociferando y llorando] "¡NO SOY TRAIDOR! ¡Jamás traicionaría a mi manada, ni mucho menos traicionaría a mis hermanas! ¡Son lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida! ¡Las amo, aunque no lo parezca! ¡Y si volvés a cuestionar mi lealtad y mi amor por ellas, juro que te morderé en el cuello, de tal forma que seguirás vivo pero estarás paralizado! ¡A ver si te creés tan valiente!"

Lobo: [se interpone entre Marcos y Simian] "Ok, es suficiente. Lupe, me llevaré de acá a los niños, si no te molesta."

Lupe: "Hazlo, por favor."

Lobo agarra inmediatamente a Marcos y se lo lleva al ascensor, acompañado por María, Aerial y Athena. Mientras tanto, Lightning y Nic alejan al gorila de los demás.

LIghtning: [enfadado, en voz baja] "Sos un idiota imprudente, Simon. ¿En qué carajo estabas pensando?"

Nic: [en voz baja] "Será mejor que vaya a disculparse con el chico, _Sargento_."

* * *

Lobo y sus cuatro hijos están en el salón. El aire está enrarecido, y Marcos, cruzado de brazos, está a cierta distancia de sus hermanas, evitando que ellas lo miren a los ojos. María apoya una mano en su hombro.

María: "Hermano..."

Marcos: "Perdón, María. Perdón por ese "estallido" en la terraza... [con voz agrietada] Por favor, déjenme solo..."

Marcos se da la vuelta y se aleja un poco, pero Athena se acerca y se para frente a él. A juzgar por la expresión en su rostro, evidentemente está preocupada. Aerial también se acerca.

Marcos: [con los ojos llenos de lágrimas] "¿Escuchaste lo que dijo ese gorila? Me comparó con Drago."

Aerial: "Él se equivoca, todos lo sabemos."

Marcos: "¿Están seguras ustedes tres? Vos misma lo dijiste hoy: doy problemas más que otra cosa..." *snif*

Aerial: "Marcos, no te tomes tan en serio todo lo que digo. A veces... *sigh* Lamento haber dicho eso acerca de vos hace un rato. Me pasé de la raya."

Marcos: "Pero-"

María: [se para delante de él] "No es necesario que lo justifiques. Lo que escuchamos recién... Eso fue suficiente para darnos cuenta de todo."

Finalmente, el lobo toma por sorpresa a sus hermanas abrazándolas a las tres al mismo tiempo.

Marcos: *sob* "Perdón por todas las bromas pesadas que les hice, por todas las veces que las traté mal o me aproveché de ustedes. Y esto va especialmente para vos, Athena. De ahora en más, intentaré ser un mejor hermano, lo juro por nuestra madre."

Mientras tanto, Lobo, que estaba a punto de intervenir, se queda mirando a sus cuatro hijos, sonriendo luego de ver cómo se soluciono todo entre ellos. Al mismo tiempo, llegan otros cuatro mobianos más: Antoine, Simian, Lightning y Nic.

Lightning: "Marcos Wolf, necesito que escuche: aquí, Simian tiene algo que decirle."

Simian: "Pues..."

Nic le da un codazo a Simian.

Simian: *sigh* "Quiero disculparme, por haber cuestionado su lealtad a la causa de la Resistencia. Es evidente que no estoy en posición de hablar de este tema."

El pequeño lobo mira largamente al simio.

Marcos: "¿Qué más da? Supongo que yo también debería disculparme. Se supone que tenemos que luchar lado a lado por una causa común, no pelearnos entre nosotros. Yo también tengo parte de la culpa por esta pelea, y usted también merece una disculpa de mi parte, Sargento."

Simian: [extiende la mano] "¿Estamos en paz? Si sentís que te estoy haciendo daño al agarrar tu mano, estás autorizado a morderme."

Marcos: "Está bien, ven acá..."

El gorila y el lobo estrechan sus manos, ambos haciendo una sonrisa, mientras el coyote se acerca a Marcos.

Antoine: "Te recomiendo que no te preocupes mucho por tus ataques de rabia. A mí solían pasarme muy seguido, incluso cuando empecé a cambiar y a entrenarme. ¿Te acordás cuando _je_ estaba practicando esgrima con el Coronel Prower, perdí _et_ _il_ intentó averiguar por qué estaba teniendo menor rendimiento de lo usual?"

Marcos: "Sí, me lo acuerdo muy bien... Por lo menos, me acuerdo de la parte que presencié."

* * *

[En el pasado...]

Campamento de la Manada de Lobos, en algún lugar del Gran Bosque de Northamer. Cuatro meses después del regreso de los Prowers a Mobius...

Son las 15:00 Hs., y un Antoine exhausto está caminando por las cercanías al campamento, metiéndose entre los árboles, pisando las hojas caídas de los árboles en aquel otoño, con su sable colgando de su mano.

" _¡Tony! ¡Regresá, por favor!"_

Esa es la voz del Coronel Prower. Luego de una racha ininterrumpida de victorias, el coyote había sido derrotado por el Coronel Prower en un entrenamiento de esgrima.

Luego de unos minutos, él regresa al campamento, donde los padres de Tails lo estaban esperando, junto con los hijos de Lupe y de Lobo, que estaban allí como espectadores.

"¡Eh, Tony!" Amadeus, aún con su parche en el ojo izquierdo, pone una mano en el hombro de Antoine e intenta mirarlo a los ojos, ya que el cadete lleva la cabeza agachada.

"Animate, Tony. Sé que no soportás perder, pero no debes olvidarte de que toda técnica es susceptible de ser mejorada, incluso la mía. Ahora, debemos repasar qué fue lo que salió mal, y corregirlo."

Ambos se sientan en un tronco caído.

"Nada ha salido mal, _monsieur_ Prower. Sólo tuve una pequeña distracción."

"Bueno, habrá que entrenar tu concentración-"

"¡No! Quiero decir... No me malinterprete: no me he distraído con nada concreto ni con nada de mi entorno, me he distraído con algo de mi mente."

"Es decir, estabas pensando en otra cosa."

Antoine asiente.

"¿Y se podría saber en qué estabas pensando? Realmente, no tengo intención de invadir tu espacio personal, pero hay que saber si tenés algún problema que impide que te puedas concentrar."

"Pues... Estaba pensando en... en una mujer." dice el coyote, con timidez y ruborizándose.

"Ah... Así que Antoine D'Coolette está enamorado, ¿Eh?"

Por alguna razón, el tono usado por el Coronel le está resultando molesto a Antoine.

"No hay nada de malo en enamorarse. Es algo totalmente normal, no recomiendo reprimir algo así. Ahora, ¿Se podría saber quién es esa mujer?"

"No tengo por qué decirle, _monsieur le Colonel_. Es sólo una chica en quien suelo pensar."

"Vamos, Tony... Estás entre amigos, entre amigos de verdad. Podés contarnos todo lo que quieras-"

De pronto, Antoine se para, agarra su sable y lo apunta a la garganta de su mentor.

"Ya se lo he dicho." Ahora, el cadete está sinceramente enfadado. "Es sólo una chica en quien suelo pensar. No es asunto suyo, _monsieur_."

Rosemary saca su pistola de balas eléctricas y se dirige a los niños. "Avísenle a la Gran Jefa Lupe que necesitamos su ayuda."

Inmediatamente, Marcos, María, Aerial y Athena se van de alli, pero la ayuda de Lupe ya no es necesaria: Antoine había bajado su sable y lo había vuelto a guardar, y ahora se va corriendo por el Gran Bosque, bien lejos del campamento. Amadeus lo sigue.

"¡Tony! ¡Esperá! ¡No te vayas, por favor!"

Finalmente, el Coronel alcanza a su aprendiz, quien está parado de espaldas a él.

"Me equivoqué. Entiendo que este tema sea algo muy sensible para vos y que vos prefieras ser reservado al respecto. Te prometo que nunca más voy a-"

"Casi lo mato, _monsieur_. Casi lo mato por una simple cuestión sentimental."

"No es algo tan grave, Tony-"

"¡ _Oui_ , es algo muy grave!" Antoine se da la vuelta y encara a Amadeus. "¡No puedo concentrarme tanto como debería hacerlo en la batalla! ¡Soy fácil de enojar! ¡¿De qué puedo servir en la lucha, con una mente tan inestable como la mía?!"

"Tony, no intentes ser el soldado perfecto-"

"¿Acaso un soldado que logra acabar con sus conflictos internos, un soldado que realmente ignore sus sentimientos en el campo de batalla, ya sería perfecto?"

"Sí." Amadeus hace una pausa. "Ya te lo dije hace cuatro meses, cuando te hablaba del miedo, y te lo volveré a decir ahora: esos sentimientos, esos conflictos, hacen que seas un ser vivo y no seas un robot."

"¿Pero qué debo hacer con mis emociones?"

"Controlarlas, contenerlas, redirigirlas... He estado de viaje en el Reino Dragón, y conozco algunos trucos. Vamos, acompañame. Resolveremos esto."

Poco después, Antoine y Amadeus vuelven al campamento, donde Rosemary y Lupe los estaba esperando.

"Entonces, ¿Cuál era el problema?" pregunta Lupe.

"Ya se resolvió, Gran Jefa." responde Antoine. " _Merci beaucoup_ , de todos modos."

En ese preciso momento, Fiona y Tails aparecen desde detrás de un arbusto. Ambos lucen bastante distendidos y... satisfechos.

"Disculpen, pero..." dice Fiona. "¿De qué nos perdimos?"

* * *

[En el presente...]

Lupe: "¡¿QUE QUIEREN QUE YO HAGA QUÉ?!"

Tails: "Vamos, Lupe. ¿Qué otra opción hay?"

Lupe: "Debe haber alguna otra opción. No voy a apoyar un Golpe de Estado."

Bunnie: "Si no hacemos esto, no podremos parar a Max. Además, Sally es una líder pésima para los CLK: ella no podrá lidiar adecuadamente con el problema de Max, y también hay otras razones más para destituirla."

Lupe: "¿Ah, sí? ¿Como cuáles?"

Rosemary: "No cumple con su promesa de ser una mejor líder. Repite los errores que cometió antes."

Lupe: "Eso no es razón suficiente para destituirla."

Fiona: "Se opone al uso de armas de fuego."

Lupe: "Yo haría lo mismo en su lugar. A propósito, el bombardeo nuclear que hicieron hace unos días ha sido una bestialidad. [a Tails] Ahora vos estás exhibiendo tu rango de Comendador de la Legión de Honor, pero obtuviste ese rango haciendo que la Resistencia se rebaje a lo que es el propio Eggman."

Tails: "¿Y qué más querías que hiciera? Si no atacábamos con un bombardeo nuclear al corazón del Imperio de Eggman, él nos habría hecho lo mismo a nosotros. No hay lugar para esta cuestión de "evitar rebajarse" o "no ser como nuestros enemigos", porque ya tenemos muy poco margen para elegir y hay cosas más importantes, como la seguridad del propio pueblo y el avance de la Resistencia en la Guerra contra Eggman."

Bunnie: "Volviendo al tema de Sally-"

Lupe: "Sí, sí, ya lo han dicho: prometió mejorar como líder, y no lo hizo. Yo era igual a su edad. Y por algo ha sido elegida ella como líder."

Tails: "Pero dentro de tu Manada, hay opciones disponibles, hay más de una persona idónea para ejercer el papel de líder, por ejemplo, tu marido Lobo; además, asumiste tu cargo a una edad mayor que la actual edad de Sally. En cambio, en los CLK, Sally era la única opción disponible, y ahora es una líder muy terca, obstinada e histérica. ¿Acaso querés que alguien como ella siga liderando a uno de los principales grupos de la Resistencia?"

Comandante Tower: "El Equipo Oscuro expresó su voluntad de colaborar, y yo también. Pero he decidido que el Equipo Oscuro actúe por su cuenta, sin que GUN se haga responsable de lo que ellos hagan."

Hope: "¿Qué? ¡No! Lo lamento, pero no voy a ayudar."

Shadow: [levemente sorprendido] "¿Por qué no? Estamos hablando de la Orden de IXIS, estamos hablando de Naugus."

Hope: "No voy a colaborar con un Golpe de Estado. Si el Equipo Oscuro quiere a un genio, tendrán que buscar a otro."

Shadow: [suplicando] "Pero... Hope..."

Rouge: [pone una mano en el hombro de Shadow] "Es su decisión, Shadow. Además, no la necesitamos, tenemos a Tails."

Shadow: "Ok..." [recupera su expresión seria en su rostro]

Lupe: "¿Acaso quieren que yo mande a algún miembro de la Manada, sin hacerme yo responsable, sólo para que ese miembro de la Manada muera en vano?"

Rouge: "Podrías preguntar si alguien quiere ser voluntario."

Lobas de pelaje rosado: [al unísono] "Quiero ser voluntaria, Gran Jefa Lupe." [se miran la una a la otra]

Tails: "¡Vaya! ¡Pero si son las gemelas Leeta y Lyco! ¿Cómo están?"

Lyco: "Aburridas."

Tails: "Pues ahora tienen una oportunidad para luchar por la libertad."

Leeta: "Siempre y cuando eso no implique alejarse demasiado del suelo, está todo bien."

Tails: "No te preocupes. De la parte correspondiente a volar, nos encargamos Bunnie, Rouge, Omega y yo."

Lupe: "Recapitulemos: tus padres van a llevar a cabo una movilización pacifica para pedir una Apertura Democrática en el Reino de Acorn."

Rosemary: "Así es. Ya hemos reunido muchos seguidores allá, y los hemos contactado para movilizarse dentro de poco."

Amadeus: "De todas formas, conociendo la forma en que Max y su hijo han actuado últimamente, seguramente el padre influenciará a su hijo para que reprima las manifestaciones."

Lupe: "Luego, si eso sucede, harán el Golpe de Estado: forzarán la abdicación de Elías, lograrán que Max quede a disposición de la Justicia, y sacarán a Sally de su puesto."

Fiona: "Es correcto. Ya tenemos planeado lo que haremos con NICOLE: Miles ha logrado crear un sistema para dejarla incapacitada durante todo el tiempo que necesitemos."

Lupe: "Sigo pensando que esto es una mala idea: Eggman podría aprovechar la oportunidad y atacar. Y si eso sucede, ¿Quién defenderá a Nueva Mobotropolis y a todo el Reino de Acorn?"

Comandante Tower: "Ante la indisponibilidad de los CLA y de los CLK, un gran contingente terrestre, marítimo y aéreo de GUN estará preparado para mantener a salvo al país y a su capital."

Lupe se mantiene pensativa.

Leeta: "Gran Jefa, déjenos ir. Esto es por una buena causa."

Lyco: "Estamos dispuestas a correr el riesgo y a admitir nuestra responsabilidad."

Lupe: *sigh* "Ok, pueden ir a esa misión si realmente lo desean."

* * *

Al día siguiente...

Es medianoche en el Aeropuerto de Station Square, y un grupo de mobianos avanzan caminando por una de las pistas de aterrizaje, listos para tomar un vuelo hacia Nueva Mobotropolis. Vistos desde el frente, contando de izquierda a derecha, son: Nic, Lightning, Simian, Lyco, Leeta, Proción, Bunnie, Antoine, Amadeus, Rosemary, Fiona, Tails, Shadow, Rouge y Omega.

[ **Banda Sonora:** _Midnight wandering_ – **Banda Sonora Original de Metal Slug 3** ]

* * *

 **Glosario:**

 _ **M**_ _ **ohawk**_ : estilo de peinado, en el cual se afeita la cabeza, excepto por una tira de pelo que se extiende desde el centro de la frente hasta la parte posterior del cuello.


	24. La Guerra Civil, Parte 1

_**Antoine D'Coolette y los Combatientes por la Libertad Alternativos.**_

 _ **Episodio Segundo: Misión Diplomática.**_

 _Capítulo 13: La Guerra Civil, Parte 1._

Tres días después...

Cercanías del Nuevo Castillo de Acorn, Nueva Mobotropolis. 11:00 Hs.

Algunos grupos de gente empiezan a juntarse en la plaza alrededor del castillo. Unos minutos después, empiezan a llegar, lentamente y en silencio, varias columnas de gente desde distintas partes de la ciudad e incluso desde otras partes del Reino.

Media hora después, el castillo ya está rodeado por casi cien mil manifestantes concentrados en la plaza y en las calles que llevan a ella. Llevan pancartas y banderas con diversas consignas:

 _TODO EL PODER PARA EL PUEBLO._

 _ABAJO LA TIRANÍA._

 _CASA DE ACORN = EGGMAN_

 _DEMOCRACIA ≠ UTOPÍA_

También hay pancartas con frases en francés, una suerte de "reciclado" de las consignas creadas en las famosas movilizaciones que ciertos grupos de humanos desfavorecidos hicieron medio siglo antes del ataque de los Xorda.

 _SOYONS RÉALISTES, DEMANDONS L'IMPOSSIBLE._ [ _SEAMOS REALISTAS, PIDAMOS LO IMPOSIBLE._ ]

 _ON NE PEUT PLUS DORMIR TRANQUILLE LORSQU'ON A UNE FOIS OUVERT LES YEUX._ [ _NO PODEMOS ESTAR TRANQUILOS UNA VEZ QUE ABRIMOS LOS OJOS._ ]

El Coronel Prower, parado en un escenario improvisado, está pronunciando un discurso. Esta vez, su parche oculta su nuevo ojo cibernético.

"¡Pueblo de Acorn! En estos últimos tiempos, aguardamos con esperanza que el Rey Elías cambiara el sistema de gobierno luego del fiasco de los reinados de sus antecesores. Pero ya nos han hecho esperar demasiado, y varios sucesos han demostrado que Elías no está gobernando para cumplir los deseos del pueblo sino para cumplir los deseos de su padre, el rey emérito..."

Cuando Amadeus menciona el título de "rey emérito" en referencia a Max, la multitud empieza a chiflar y a abuchear.

"... quien pretende seguir gobernando _de facto_ , habiendo ya abdicado y siendo actualmente investigado por gravísimos delitos. Esta impunidad, todo este despropósito, debe ser detenido, y todos vosotros, los habitantes del Reino de Acorn unidos y organizados, sois los únicos con la fuerza para lograrlo, y sois también, por sobre todas las cosas, los únicos con la autoridad para hacerlo. Es menester recordar que nosotros, o mejor dicho, nuestros ancestros habían decidido instaurar la Monarquía, y el Rey Alejandro y sus sucesores juraron cumplir con el Pacto Social que los puso en el poder y actuar como un gobierno del pueblo, por el pueblo y para el pueblo. Ahora el Rey debe abdicar porque está traicionando nuestra confianza, está quebrantando ese Pacto Social... aunque debemos admitir que, en cierta forma, ya lo han hecho antes: la gran mayoría de los Reyes de la Casa de Acorn, al considerar a toda la tecnología como "mala" y obligar al pueblo a que mantenga una forma de vida medieval, impidieron que el pueblo gozara de los muchos beneficios de la tecnología, beneficios que superan con creces a los perjuicios; el Rey Teodoro, al dejarse llevar por sus emociones luego de la muerte del Prímcipe Emerson y prohibir totalmente el uso de armas de fuego en nuestras Fuerzas Armadas, dejó a la Nación vulnerable a los ataques de otras naciones que sí usaban armas de fuego; el joven Rafael sabía que no estaba capacitado para gobernar pero no permitió que gobernara alguien más adecuado que él, por lo que tuvo que instruir a Julio, su hijo y sucesor, para cuando asumiera como Rey, dejando al pueblo a la buena de Dios; el propio Julio, al vincular a su linaje con la Fuente de Todo, hizo que un ser mágico sin credibilidad gobernara _de facto_ los destinos de la Nación y de su pueblo; Rómulo creó todas esas leyendas acerca de la Fuente de Todo y su conexión con la Casa de Acorn, con lo cual demostró que, efectivamente, la religión es el opio del pueblo, y eso también contribuyó a que posteriormente tuviéramos como Rey a alguien tan estúpido y loco como Jorge, que casi lleva a la Nación directamente hacia el precipicio..."

Ante la mención del nombre de Jorge y de sus acciones, vuelven a haber una serie de abucheos y chiflidos.

"En cuanto a Silvano, creo necesario hacer una reflexión más profunda sobre sus medidas de gobierno y sus consecuencias. Sí, sus acciones contra las Baronías del Sur fueron una idiotez de escala cósmica, porque generó un fuertísimo resentimiento de aquel pueblo en contra de la Corona y en contra de la Nación en general; pero los Barones del Sur también han sido, en parte, culpables por esto: tanto el Rey como los Barones llevaron a cabo la guerra para proteger sus propios intereses, y ninguno de los dos se tomó la molestia de dirigirse a sus respectivos pueblos y preguntarles: "¿Realmente desean ir a la guerra contra sus propios hermanos?". Y después Max pretendía que el pueblo de las Baronías del Sur no nos traicionara durante las guerras contra el Overland y contra Robotnik. ¿Pero cómo no iban a traicionarnos, si ya habían sido traicionados por los propios Reyes? No había ninguna razón por la cual valiera la pena seguir teniéndole lealtad a esos Reyes. Por lo tanto, los Acorn tienen parte de la culpa por haber causado que el pueblo de las Baronías traicionara a la Nación, teniendo los Barones el resto de la culpa por esto. Si hubiera habido Democracia, si hubiera habido un gobierno verdaderamente representativo de todos, tanto acá como en las Baronías del Sur, ¿Creéis que eso habría sucedido? ¿Habría existido gente que, desilusionada con los Acorn, traicionara a la Nación? ¿Habría existido, entre ambos pueblos, ese resentimiento que casi perdura hasta nuestros días? ¿O habríamos librado todas nuestras guerras como un solo pueblo, unidos bajo una misma identidad nacional, convencidos todos de nuestra lealtad a la Nación, sin pequeñas peleas entre nosotros?"

Los manifestantes empiezan a gritar distintas respuestas.

" _¡Sí!"_

" _¡Debemos estar unidos!"_

" _¡Fuera, Reyes! ¡Fuera, Barones!"_

Luego, Amadeus reanuda su discurso.

"Esa seguidilla de líderes ineptos, irresponsables y egoístas se tiene que acabar. Por eso estamos aquí: venimos a pedirle... ¡No! Venimos a exhortar, a ordenarle al Rey Elías que escuche al pueblo en vez de escuchar al retrógrado de Max..."

Mientras tanto, varios soldados de la Guardia Real se instalan alrededor del castillo, entre este y los manifestantes, protegidos detrás de vallas anti-disturbios. Están equipados con armaduras, escudos y cascos con vidrios protegiendo sus caras, y varios de ellos están armados con cachiporras e incluso con rifles listos para disparar balas de goma. También hay camiones hidrantes estacionándose cerca del lugar.

"¡Mirad quiénes han sido enviados por _Su Majestad_! Parece que el viejo Max ya le ha dado la idea de crear un cuerpo de policía anti-disturbios. Es obvio que los ha enviado para reprimir." dice Amadeus con pesar, sacando luego una hoja de papel para leerla.

"Érase una vez un antiguo estadista humano que luchaba por hacer que su país dejara de ser una colonia de un imperio. Ese estadista escribió el siguiente párrafo en una de sus obras, refiriéndose a la Educación Popular."

Amadeus empieza a leer textualmente su hoja de papel.

 _Si los pueblos no se ilustran, si no se vulgarizan sus derechos, si cada hombre no conoce lo que vale, lo que puede y lo que se le debe, nuevas ilusiones sucederán a las antiguas, y después de vacilar algún tiempo entre mil incertidumbres, será tal vez nuestra suerte mudar de tiranos, sin destruir la tiranía._

La gente alrededor del castillo aplaude durante un largo período de tiempo, y cuando terminan de hacerlo, el Coronel deja el papel y vuelve a hablar.

"Ahora, con esta movilización, les haremos saber esto a los Acorn y también a Eggman: el pueblo de esta Nación está ilustrado, conoce sus derechos, sabe cuán valioso es, sabe qué es capaz de hacer, sabe qué es lo que se merece, no se dejará engañar por la ilusión de "vivir en paz bajo un gobierno monárquico con tal de evitar la tiranía de Eggman", no vacilará, y destruirá la autocracia para siempre, la destruirá en todas las formas en que se presente, de una manera u otra. Y ahora usted..." Amadeus habla en dirección hacia el castillo que está detrás de él. "... ya ha sido advertido, Max. Aunque usted nos reprima, no nos vamos a rendir, y además, si usted finalmente ordena que se lleve a cabo la represión, estará demostrando nuestro punto, estará demostrando que es un tirano igual que Eggman. Nosotros nos estamos movilizando en forma totalmente pacífica, y queremos que eso siga así, pero si usted reprime... No sabemos lo que podría pasar."

La multitud empieza a gritar con todas sus fuerzas y con furia, haciendo más fuertes sus gritos al juntarse.

" _ **¡DE-MO-CRACIA! ¡DE-MO-CRACIA! ¡DE-MO-CRACIA!"**_

* * *

En otro sitio de los alrededores del castillo, alguien se infiltra entre los manifestantes y, de manera sorpresiva, le lanza una bomba _molotov_ a los policías.

 _ **¡BOOM!**_

Los demás ven lo sucedido y se desesperan, empezando a gritarle al agresor.

"¡¿Qué hiciste, idiota?! ¡Acabás de darles la razón! ¡Nos van a reprimir!"

Sin embargo, el infiltrado ya se ha ido muy lejos.

* * *

 _¡BANG!_

De pronto, un disparo resuena lejos de donde se encuentra Amadeus: de alguna manera, la represión había empezado. La Guardia Real arremete contra los civiles que estaban asistiendo a la marcha, capturando y arrastrando a los civiles que intentan oponer resistencia, golpeando con sus cachiporras y, en algunos casos, disparando balas de goma, mientras los camines hidrantes empiezan a disparar chorros de agua a presión para dispersar a la gente. Varios grupos de gente huyen con pavor, pero la mayoría, incluyendo el Coronel Prower, intentan oponer resistencia, al mismo tiempo que algunos grupos pequeños de soldados de la Guardia Real se insubordinan y no participan de la represión.

Luego de unos quince minutos de pelea constante entre manifestantes y soldados, la mayoría de los primeros ya se han dispersado, pero el Coronel y otros más siguen resistiendo ante los soldados, quienes intentan tomar como prisionero al líder de la marcha.

El Coronel logra resistir, pero los nano-robots del suelo de la ciudad empiezan a envolverlo en una esfera.

" _¡Corran! ¡Corran, compañeros! ¡No se dejen capturar!"_ grita Amadeus desde adentro de la esfera de nano-robots que ya lo rodea casi totalmente. Sus seguidores obedecen a su "conductor" y salen corriendo a regañadientes.

Cuando los nano-robots logran aislar al Coronel, empiezan a emitir luz de color verde-lima, hasta transformarse en una esfera de luz. Luego de unos segundos, la esfera se deshace, pero Amadeus ya no está allí.

* * *

Rosemary: "No lo puedo creer. Sabía que esto pasaría, pero aún así, no lo puedo creer."

Son las 12:00 Hs., y Rosemary, Tails, Sonic y un holograma de NICOLE están viendo la televisión, donde se estaba informando acerca de lo sucedido en la "Marcha por la Democracia".

También se había anunciado que el Coronel Amadeus Prower estaba encerrado en la Penitenciaría de Nueva Mobotropolis por liderar un "amotinamiento", según le había dicho Max a la prensa.

Tails: [perturbado] "Ha sido una trampa. Estoy seguro."

NICOLE: "No, no ha sido una trampa, Tails. La Guardia Real reprimió la marcha en respuesta a un manifestante que lanzó una bomba _molotov_ , y luego los enfrentamientos continuaron durante un cuarto de hora."

Tails: "¡¿Y qué?! Eso no significa que todos los manifestantes hayan querido agredir a la Guardia Real. Y hubo enfrentamientos porque papá y sus seguidores se estaban defendiendo. Nadie iba a llevar armas ni planeaba ir allí a pelear. Estoy seguro de que fue una trampa."

Sonic: [con desinterés] "En fin... Se supone que Amadeus es un estratega. Debería haberse dado cuenta de que iba a suceder esto si hacía semejante locura."

El zorro de dos colas intenta contener un grito de insulto, y finalmente se retira. Rosemary lo acompaña, no sin antes dirigirse al erizo azul.

Rosemary: "Sos un idiota, Sonic."

Cuando Sonic y NICOLE se quedan solos, él parece sorprendido.

Sonic: "¿Dije algo malo?"

En respuesta, la chica lince holográfica mira hacia el cielo y se muerde el labio inferior.

Sonic: "Bah... ¿Qué importa? Ahora que todo se tranquilizó, saldré a correr. ¡Chau, NICOLE!"

El velocista empieza a correr con su súper-velocidad, sale de la cabaña y, sin darse cuenta, pasa justo entre medio de Tails y su madre, quienes se quedan mirando en la misma dirección en la cual él se fue.

Rosemary: "No te preocupes por él, Tails. No lo necesitás."

Tails: "Escuché lo que le dijiste. Y tenés razón: es un idiota. No sé por qué lo he admirado tanto en todo este tiempo."

Rosemary: "Al menos, tenés algo mejor que él: tenés a tu novia, tenés a Antoine y a Bunnie, nos tenés a mí y a tu padre, tenés a todo un equipo de Combatientes por la Libertad dispuestos a seguirte..."

Tails: "Hablando de eso.. Es tiempo de poner en marcha la Fase Dos."

Rosemary: "Creo que sería mejor esperar la reacción de la gente. Seguramente habrá más marchas en contra de la Monarquía, y Max y Elías se verán obligados a dar una respuesta a las demandas."

Tails: "Sí, darán una respuesta a las demandas, pero a través de la policía anti-disturbios. Max es casi imparable, no dudará en reprimir a toda la población del Reino si él lo encuentra necesario. Debemos recurrir a la artillería pesada, esta misma noche."

* * *

Al día siguiente, a las 4:00 Hs. de la madrugada, NICOLE se presenta de improviso dentro de la habitación de Sonic, quien está durmiendo en una cama de una sola plaza, construida con la forma de un Ferrari rojo.

NICOLE: "Sonic, despertate."

Sonic: [se sobresalta] "¡¿Qué-?! ¡NICOLE! ¿Qué acaso no sabés golpear la puerta?"

NICOLE: "Lo siento, Sonic, pero es urgente: Amadeus va a ser liberado de la prisión-"

Sonic: "Gracias por avisarme, NICOLE." [sale corriendo con su súper-velocidad]

NICOLE: "¡Esperá! ¡No sabés quién lo está haciendo! [su holograma empieza a desvanecerse] Un momento- ¡Oh, no! ¡Hay una violación de la seguridad! ¡¿Qué está pasando?!" [su holograma se desvanece definitivamente]

* * *

En la Penitenciaría de Nueva Mobotropolis, Rosemary ya se ha encontrado con su marido y lo ha sacado de su celda, y ahora ambos se están abrazando.

Amadeus: "Es tan bueno volver a verte, _mi rosa_..."

Rosemary: "Está bien, guardate los piropos para otra ocasión. Aún tenemos trabajo que hacer."

" _Qué tierna pareja..."_

Los Prowers miran hacia la puerta y, para su sorpresa y enojo, encuentran a Sonic.

Sonic: "Lástima que yo deba patearles el culo a los dos."

Rosemary: [furiosa, se interpone entre su marido a Sonic] "Basta, Sonic. Él no hizo nada malo, la marcha fue pacífica."

Sonic: "Lanzaron bombas _molotov_. ¿A eso lo llamás "marcha pacífica"? Además, me tomé la molestia de escuchar una grabación del discurso, y sé que él estaba incitando a la gente a derrocar al Rey. No pueden hacer que la gente haga eso, está mal."

Amadeus: "Eso es relativo."

Sonic: "¡Ja! Sólo falta que digas lo mismo acerca de las acciones de Robotnik y de Eggman."

Rosemary: [se enfurece más] "¡NO VUELVAS A DECIR ESO DE MI MARIDO! ¡Los Acorn son más comparables con Robotnik que nosotros! [se relaja] Nuestro hijo está de acuerdo con nosotros, y está de acuerdo porque es inteligente y se da cuenta de las cosas."

Sonic: "Sí, pero él es buena persona. Y ya que también es inteligente, pronto se dará cuenta de que lo que ustedes están haciendo está mal. Además, sé que él, en el fondo, me quiere más a mí que a ustedes."

" _¿En serio? ¡Pues ya podés considerarme un villano más!"_

El erizo azul reconoce la voz y se da la vuelta, pero recibe un puñetazo que lo lanza hacia la otra punta del pasillo. Los Prowers ahora ven a Tails parado en la puerta, abriendo el paso a sus padres. Está vestido con el uniforme y gorra que su padre usaba como miembro de las Fuerzas Especiales, pero no lleva guantes ni ningún tipo de calzado y sus garras están expuestas, su campera está abierta y deja expuesto su pelaje, y tiene sus típicas gafas de piloto en lugar de los lentes de sol. Porta sus dos "súper-pistolas de agua" y dos bastones retráctiles en su cinturón. También tiene sus dos colas cubiertas con su malla metálica.

Tails: "¡Rápido! ¡Salgan! ¡Yo lo distraeré!"

Rosemary: [preocupada] "Pero, Tails..."

Amadeus: "No te preocupes por él, sabe defenderse sólo."

Rosemary: [retando a su esposo] " _Amadeus Prower_ , ¿Cómo podés abandonar así a nuestro hijo?"

Tails: "Vamos, mama... Así es como Sally actúa cuando se pone a sí misma en modo " _Tía Sally_ ", así que no seas igual que ella. Confía en mí."

Rosemary: "Ok... Pero sigo pensando que es una mala idea."

Tails: "Antes que nada... [a su padre] ¿Cómo me veo?"

Amadeus: "Desaliñado, pero genial todavía."

Tails: "Gracias. Ahora, váyanse."

Los padres de Tails se retiran y se escabullen entre los árboles y arbustos, rumbo al Nuevo Castillo de Acorn. Mientras tanto, varios destructores aéreos de GUN empiezan a aparecer en el cielo.

Amadeus: "Al menos, la ciudad estará bien defendida mientras tanto. ¿Dónde están nuestros refuerzos?"

Rosemary: "Se supone que ya deberían estar por llegar."

* * *

" _Maurice Hedgehog_..."

" _Miles Prower_..."

Tails y Sonic se encuentran en un pasillo de la prisión de la ciudad, parados muy lejos el uno del otro.

"¿Y bien? ¿Seguirás con esta cosa de la "revolución", _Miles_?"

"¿Ahora estás del lado del tirano?"

"¿Tirano? ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que tus padres no harán lo mismo? Siempre pasa lo mismo cuando se trata de la Política."

"Repito lo que mamá dijo acerca de vos este mediodía: sos un idiota. Seguís creyendo en esos estereotipos sobre los políticos, el poder, el Estado, etcétera. El poder político no es un veneno, no es algo que corrompe, siempre y cuando el pueblo vigile al que posee ese poder, cosa que no estaba sucediendo con la Monarquía. Además, si realmente estás tan convencido de que todos los políticos son malos, ¿Por qué no usás tu popularidad para cambiar esa situación o directamente para derrocarlos?"

"Porque está mal hacer eso. Y eso es algo que, al parecer, aún tenés que aprender."

"Ya he aprendido, _Maurice_. Ya he aprendido..." El zorro desenfunda una de sus pistolas. "Y ahora tengo buenas razones para dispararte sin titubear." A continuación, le apunta a Sonic.

"Pues hazlo si de verdad te creés tan rudo- **¡AAAAAAAAAARRRGHH!** "

El erizo azul grita, gime y se retuerce de dolor: había recibido un disparo que prácticamente hizo explotar su oreja izquierda.

"Te lo dije."

El niño prodigio enfunda nuevamente su pistola, mientras el velocista vuelve a dirigir su atención hacia su "ex-hermano" y lo mira con furia.

"Te gusta jugar rudo, ¿Eh?"

Inmediatamente, Sonic hace un _spin-dash_ e intenta atropellar al zorro, quien levanta vuelo y aterriza detrás de él. El velocista logra frenar antes de chocar contra la pared, pero Tails, en el lapso de un segundo, saca sus bastones retráctiles, los extiende y los usa para golpear a su oponente detrás de sus rodillas, haciendo que pierda pie y caiga al piso.

Tails agarra a Sonic por sus espinas. El erizo, creyendo que su oponente cree que él está agotado, aprovecha la oportunidad e intenta darle un golpe directo en la nariz, pero el zorro lo sorprende deteniendo el puño con su mano. Luego de hacer una amplia sonrisa donde deja ver sus colmillos, él rápidamente suelta las espinas del velocista y, en un giro de 360° sobre sí mismo, usa sus colas para hacer dos largas, anchas y horrendas cicatrices en el pecho de Sonic, para luego dejarlo caer al suelo.

"¡Qué bien! Cada vez estoy más cerca de lograr mi objetivo."

"Supongo que tu objetivo no es matarme, ni en forma lenta ni en forma rápida. Si así fuera, me habrías hecho cortes más profundos. ¿Acaso tu objetivo es hacer que me suicide luego de ver cómo mi propio hermanito me tortura sin compasión?"

"No, es hacer que te parezcas a Scourge. Ahora sólo me falta una cosa: pintarte de verde."

"Ja, ja. Muy gracioso."

En forma sorpresiva, Sonic corre con su súper-velocidad y le da a Tails un golpe de gancho de derecha, haciendo que su gorra militar se caiga y que sus gafas de piloto generen moretones alrededor de sus ojos. Tails logra levantarse rápidamente y mantenerse en pie luego de ser lanzado al suelo por efecto de aquel golpe con súper-velocidad agregada. Pero se da cuenta de que Sonic ya no está allí, por lo que el zorro gruñe y grita con rabia, y luego sale volando para darle caza.

Muy pronto, en medio de los bosques de la ciudad, Tails logra alcanzar al velocista, pero este nota su presencia.

"¡No importa lo que intentes hacer, Tails! ¡Tus padres están a punto de hacer algo estúpido, y yo voy a impedirlo!"

"¡Sos vos quien está a punto de hacer algo estúpido, y soy yo quien va a detenerte!"

Tails toma un atajo, logra alcanzar a Sonic y usa las garras de su mano izquierda para rasgarlo en su costado derecho. El erizo azul frena por el dolor que le genera esto, y decide mantenerse quieto, a la expectativa de cualquier ataque nuevo.

Efectivamente, el zorro da la vuelta y avanza a toda velocidad hacia él, preparando sus garras para hacer un ataque nuevo y más dañino. Cuando Tails está lo suficientemente cerca, Sonic hace un _spin-dash_ volando hacia él., y aunque Tails intenta usar sus reflejos para esquivarlo, ya es tarde y el erizo logra golpearlo con ese _spin-dash_ , lanzando al zorro hacia la copa de un árbol. Él finalmente baja de allí, haciendo girar sus colas para amortiguar su descenso, y pronto se recupera del mareo generado por el impacto.

"Vamos, Tails... Terminemos con esta pelea, ya no tiene sentido."

"Te equivocas, Sonic. Tiene mucho sentido, y puedo darte razones: sos un imbécil, un egoísta y un engreído."

"Gracias por el cumplido. Y vos estás loco."

"Cuando alguien cuerdo te critica con razón, usás tu popularidad para hacerlo quedar mal frente a los demás. Lo llamás "idiota", "payaso", "pesimista", "pretencioso" o "loco", que es lo que decís que soy yo."

"Lo mismo hace tu padre, haciendo quedar a los Acorn como "los malos de la película". Y vos lo estas apoyando."

"Lo apoyo porque leo, estudio, investigo, analizo la información... Cosas que vos nunca harías, ni siquiera si te amenazaran con matar a Sally. Y hablando de eso: si ya no hubieran más _chili-dogs_ disponibles y Eggman fuera el único que los hiciera, sos capaz de traicionarnos con tal de volver a comer _chili-dogs_."

Sonic queda muy ofendido por esto.

"¡YO NO SOY ASÍ! ¡Y lo sabes! ¡Sólo quiero derrotar a Eggman! ¡Es todo lo que siempre he querido!"

"¡Mentira! Si Eggman dejara de existir, si todos los grandes villanos de este mundo dejaran de existir, tu vida ya no tendría sentido, estarías aburrido. Y yo sé muy bien que eso es lo último que querrías."

"¿Acaso hay algún problema con que me guste la diversión? ¿Acaso hay algún problema con que no sea como vos, un nerd que trabaja en su laboratorio todo el día sin hablar con nadie y sin ver siquiera la luz del sol?"

"Tal vez yo sí sea un nerd antisocial, pero al menos soy un Combatiente por la Libertad con todas las letras, dispuesto a darlo todo por la gente que quiero. En cambio, vos sos un payaso, un simple adolescente normal que tuvo la bendición de la súper-velocidad y que ahora no muestra ni el más mínimo signo de humildad, aunque cree ser un héroe."

"Vos tampoco sos un héroe: te refugiás en toda esa tecnología y en tu inteligencia, pero, de no ser porque sos un Adepto a Caos al igual que yo y porque tenés dos colas, estarías perdido, no podrías darle pelea a nadie, no serías para nada fuerte ni resistente ni veloz ni ágil. Aún no entiendo cómo es posible que Fiona te ame."

"Pues la razón por la cual Fiona me ama, la razón por la cual merezco entrar en la categoría de "héroe", es porque uso mis capacidades para el bien común, y si es necesario, lo hago a costa de mi propia vida, en vez de usar esas capacidades para mi propio beneficio o para hacer el mal. Y dentro de esas "capacidades heroicas" está también la inteligencia, cosa que vos no tenés... o quizás sí tenés inteligencia pero no la querés usar. Además, soy un héroe a los ojos de Fiona porque superé una dolorosa infancia que tenía de todo excepto felicidad, satisfacción, respeto de parte de los demás, compensación por mis aportes... amor..."

"¡¿Amor?! ¡¿Cuándo te ha faltado amor?! ¡Sos un desagradecido, Tails! Yo, Sally y todos los demás te hemos dado todo nuestro amor casi desde que naciste. Te amábamos, y aún hoy quisiéramos seguir amándote. Te amamos más de lo que te aman tus padres, que te están usando como juguete para hacer realidad su propia ambición."

"Apoyo a mis padres porque pienso racionalmente y me doy cuenta de que están acertados; y creer lo que vos creés, que todo lo que hacen los demás siempre es por ambición y todo lo que hacés vos siempre tiene intenciones puras, es un acto de hipocresía absoluta. Respecto al amor de mis padres para conmigo: ellos ahora tienen dificultades, pero estuvieron exiliados forzosamente durante toda la primera década de mi vida, así que merecen tolerancia, no es justo que vos los compares con vos mismo o con Sally o con cualquiera de ustedes, que sí tuvieron oportunidades. Y por el término "amor" me estaba refiriendo al amor romántico, al amor sexual, del cual vos y todos los demás intentaron privarme, tratándome como alguien de poca importancia, encasillándome como "el típico nerd inadaptado que vive trabajando escondido en su taller", buscando que yo nunca esté ni siquiera cerca de mostrarme como alguien mejor que vos, pretendiendo que me mantenga voluntariamente bajo tu control y que me conforme con la migajas de tu éxito. Porque ese ha sido tu objetivo primario ya desde el mismo momento en que empezaste a ser consciente de tí mismo: afirmarte frente a los demás como el mejor y, mediante burlas y el uso de tu popularidad, desprestigiar a los que cuestionan tu superioridad, como hiciste todo este tiempo con Antoine."

"Oh, vamos... Y ahora traés a colación el asunto de mi relación con ese franchute que ahora se cree Van Damme."

"Sonic, no sos un verdadero Combatiente por la Libertad, nunca lo has sido. Antoine siempre estuvo al menos un poco más cerca que vos de ser un verdadero guerrero, porque él, en el fondo, siempre pensó que la Guerra contra Robotnik y contra Eggman era un asunto serio. Por el contrario, vos nunca viste esta guerra como un asunto serio, sólo veías esta guerra como un juego y nada más."

"Así es mi personalidad, Tails, y la gente se da cuenta de eso. Por eso soy tan popular aún: porque todos se dan cuenta de que soy bueno en el fondo... Bueno, no todos. La excepción serían, obviamente, los inadaptados sociales como vos y Ant. Pero vos son el único que reacciona así, a fin de cuentas, porque ni siquiera Ant viene hasta acá para dispararme con sus flechas de juguete."

En respuesta, Tails hace una sonrisa sin mostrar los dientes.

"¿Qué? ¿Acaso te parece gracioso lo que te dije? ¿No te vas a enojar ahora?"

 _Bip_

 _Bip_

 _Bip-Bip_

 _Bip-Bip_

Sonic se da la vuelta...

 _Bip-Bip_

 _Bip-Bip_

 _Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip_

Y encuentra una flecha de alta tecnología clavada en el tronco de un árbol justo detrás de él.

 _Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip_

 _Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip_

 _Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip_

La flecha tiene, en la punta, fragmentos de metralla.

 _Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip_

"Yo y mi bocota."

 _Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip_

Sonic se prepara para correr...

 _ **¡BOOM!**_

Pero la flecha explota apenas una fracción de nano-segundo después de que Sonic saliera corriendo. Sonic queda tirado en el piso, con la metralla incrustada en su cuerpo, pero lentamente se levanta mientras todas sus heridas empiezan a curarse gracias a que, al igual que Tails, es un Adepto a Caos.

Mientras tanto, Antoine, vestido con su uniforme de CLA, baja desde un árbol y se para al lado de Tails.

"Sonic, Sonic, Sonic... Hablando de más, _comme d'habitude_."

Antoine rápidamente dispara otra flecha de metralla más, y Sonic la esquiva pero luego descubre que la flecha lo está siguiendo: ahora la punta de la flecha también tiene incorporados pequeños cohetes y timones que la están guiando hacia él. Huyendo de la flecha teledirigida, el erizo se aleja de Antoine y de Tails hasta que ellos lo pierden de vista.

En medio de su huida, Sonic pasa por un arsenal abandonado y agarra un viejo escudo para protegerse. El escudo tiene forma circular, y su diseño incluye una bellota dibujada dentro de un círculo azul rodeado a su vez por un círculo rojo. Finalmente, el erizo se detiene, se protege con el escudo y deja que la flecha de metralla impacte contra él.

 _¡BOOM!_

* * *

Unos minutos después, los Prowers se están acercando a las enormes puertas del Nuevo Castillo de Acorn. Amadeus ya lleva en su mano su sable modificado, y Rosemary prepara su traje de invisibilidad y sus pistolas de electro-balas. La nieve está cayendo sobre la ciudad ahora, y el suelo ya tiene una delgada capa de nieve.

Sin embargo, se encuentran con un obstáculo inesperado: Sonic, totalmente ileso y ahora llevando aquel viejo escudo, y Sally, armada con sus _Blade-Rings_ y equipada también con un _jet-pack_ en su espalda.

Sally: [sonríe confiada] "Buenas noches, Sr. y Sra. Prower. ¿Intentando hacer un golpe de Estado otra vez?"

Rosemary: "Princesa Sally Alicia Acorn... Sabía que ibas a defender al tirano de tu padre y al inepto de tu hermano." [oculta sus manos tras su espalda, y oprime un botón oculto en su guante derecho]

Sally: "¿Qué puedo decir? Soy una princesa guerrera." [activa sus _Blade-Rings_ ]

Entonces, todos los convocados por los CLA aparecen uno por uno en el lugar, provenientes de distintos sitios de la ciudad, acudiendo al llamado de Rosemary: Tails, volando, vestido con su traje ATA, hecho ahora de una aleación de oro y titanio, y con su malla metálica, hecha también de esa misma aleación; Fiona, con sus electro-armas; Antoine, con su arco y sus flechas trucadas, su sable modificado listo y un puñal guardado; Bunnie, volando, con las armas de su brazo listas y su bastón de artes marciales listo; Shadow, preparándose para quitarse los anillos inhibidores de sus muñecas y liberar todo su energía corporal de Caos; Rouge, volando y llevando en sus manos dos pistolas de balas comunes; Omega, volando y con todo su arsenal listo; Leeta y Lyco, preparadas para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo; Simian, mostrando su gran tamaño y fuerza y sosteniendo una granada en su mano; Lightning, vestido con su _hanfu_ y armado con una _katana_ y varias armas _ninjas_ ; Nic, llevando listos uno de sus revólveres y su cuchillo de cacería, y finalmente, Proción, liderando una milicia popular de 50 mil voluntarios que ahora tienen rodeado el castillo. Los voluntarios provienen de distintos sitios del Reino y de distintos sectores sociales, incluyen entre ellos a diez mil soldados de la Guardia Real rebelados contra el Rey; llevan armas improvisadas pero diseñadas de maneras muy ingeniosas con lo poco que lograron reunir, y están vestidos con uniformes improvisados de color rojo y negro.

Fiona: [a Sonic] "¡Ja ja ja! ¡¿Quién sos vos?! ¡Sólo falta que te pintes una letra A blanca en tu frente y unas alitas en tus orejas, y ya te habrás convertido en el Capitán América!"

Todos empiezan a reírse. Las fuertes risas de 50 mil milicianos resuenan alrededor del castillo de una manera intimidante, pero ni Sonic ni Sally se dejan asustar.

Mientras tanto, la Isla del Ángel aparece casualmente en el cielo de Nueva Mobotropolis.

Amadeus: [con tono pícaro] "En realidad, él sería el Capitán Acorn, leal defensor de los tiranos que gobiernan nuestro país."

Sonic empieza a reírse del chiste de Amadeus, haciendo que Sally se ponga nerviosa.

Sally: [en voz baja, casi sin mover su boca] "Sonic, concentrate..."

Sonic: "No te preocupes, Sally... De todas formas, ya estamos listos. ¡¿No es cierto, amigos?!"

De pronto, varios mobianos aparecen junto a Sonic y a Sally, otros aterrizan desde la Isla del Ángel, y otros, provenientes de adentro del castillo y también de helicópteros con dos rotores que descienden junto a él se instalan alrededor de esta gran construcción para protegerla. Junto a Sonic y a Sally, aparecen Amy, con su Martillo Piko-Piko, y Rotor, con cañones de ultra-sonido. Provenientes de la Isla del Ángel, llega el Equipo Chaotix: Mighty, un armadillo macho con coraza roja, dotado de súper-fuerza; Ray, el hermano adoptivo de Mighty, una ardilla voladora macho amarilla vestida con una campera azul clara; el fuerte cocodrilo Vector; el camaleón Espio, entrenado como _ninja_ del Clan Shinobi, armado con armas similares a las de Lightning, y luciendo generalmente de color violeta oscuro; la abeja macho Charmy, vestido como un piloto y volando con sus membranosas alas; Knuckles, listo para usar sus poderes de súper-fuerza y de vuelo y llevando también las Esmeraldas Caos para que Sonic las use cuando sea necesario, y Julie-Su, armada con dos de sus clásicas pistolas protónicas. Proveniente del castillo, llega el mismísimo Rey Elías, llevando en cada mano unas dagas dobles que él aprendió a usar en su exilio, y acompañado por otros diez mil soldados de la Guardia Real que aún son leales a él. Al mismo tiempo, los helicópteros dejan bajar a quince mil soldados robianos de la Legión de Beauregard, incluyendo al propio Barón y a Matilde, un armadillo hembra con coraza verde, hermano de Mighty, con sus brazos legionizados y convertidos en una suerte de grúas. Pero lo más sorprendente es la presencia de Vanilla Rabbit, ahora vestida con un uniforme de la Guardia Real.

Rosemary: "Miren quién llegó... Creí que te quedarías en tu casa, cuidando de Cream. Considerando lo anticuada que sos..."

Vanilla: "Yo también he tenido entrenamiento. No podría haber cuidado bien de mi hija si no hubiera aprendido a defenderme."

Bunnie: "Hola, tio."

Beauregard: "Es bueno ver que estás bien, Buns."

Bunnie: "¿De veras? Pues ahora te daré el agradecimiento que merecés... por haberme dejado tirada en un hospital sin siquiera contestar cuando te pedíamos ayuda."

Proción: "No se preocupe por él, señorita Rabbot. Permítame darle castigo al Barón. A propósito, ¿Cuánto le pago Max para aliarse con los Acorn en contra de nuestra Milicia Popular Republicana?"

Beauregard: "Tengo que cuidar mi trono. ¿Qué más puedo hacer?"

Proción: "Lo mismo de siempre: pelear contra los Acorn."

Beauregard: "Max me ha hecho una oferta de paz muy tentadora. Para mi país, es mejor aliarme con él y luchar contra ustedes que seguir luchando contra él."

Proción: "Querrá decir que es mejor para _usted_ , ¿Cierto?"

Sally: "En estas últimas semanas, supe que realmente no serías un soldado sumiso de la Guardia Real. Pero no me esperaba esto de tu parte, Ant."

Antoine: "Técnicamente, soy leal a la Nación y a su pueblo, representados a su vez por el Rey. Cuando el Rey no cumple adecuadamente sus funciones, el pueblo vuelve a tener el poder, y yo obedezco nuevamente a ese pueblo. Algo similar se aplica a nuestra relación con usted, _princesse_ : usted es una pésima líder, por lo que nosotros nos separamos y seguimos nuestro propio camino."

Sonic: "¿Ese camino propio incluye aliarte con miembros de Destructix y con cazarrecompensas?"

Antoine: "Son guerreros honorables que han tenido dificultades y ahora merecen una nueva oportunidad."

Sally: *sigh* "Amadeus Prower, ¿Está seguro de que realmente desea hacer esto?"

Amadeus: "Totalmente seguro."

Sally: "¿Y está también seguro de que esto es lo que desea el pueblo, del cual usted supuestamente es su voz?"

Amadeus: [apenado] "Ningún pueblo del mundo querría algo así, pero nos vemos obligados a hacerlo luego de la represión ejercida por Elías, o mejor dicho, por su padre."

Sally: "Leí tu discurso: dijiste algo sobre las guerras que mi familia y los Barones del Sur llevaron a cabo sin escuchar a sus respectivos pueblos. Estás haciendo lo mismo que ellos, Amadeus.

Amadeus: "No, porque ahora ellos realmente desean pelear para defender a su Nación y evitar que les quiten sus derechos."

Sally: [con determinación] "Que así sea, entonces."


	25. La Guerra Civil, Parte 2

_**Antoine D'Coolette y los Combatientes por la Libertad Alternativos.**_

 _ **Episodio Segundo: Misión Diplomática.**_

 _Capítulo 13: La Guerra Civil, Parte 2._

 **"¡A LA CARGA, MIS VALIENTES!"**

[ **Banda Sonora:** _Unknown world_ – **Banda Sonora Original de Metal Slug 3** ]

Con el grito de guerra del Coronel Prower, sus seguidores rápidamente cierran la brecha de diez metros que había entre ellos y las huestes leales al Rey. Conforme los 50 mil voluntarios de la Milicia Popular Republicana atacan el Nuevo Castillo de Acorn desde todas partes, los diez mil soldados de la Guardia Real intentan resistir el ataque, aunque los que realmente logran resistir son los quince mil robianos traídos por el Barón Beauregard.

"Voluntarios: neutralicen al enemigo, intenten no matarlo." ordena Proción. "Recuerden que la Guardia Real y los robianos pelean siguiendo órdenes."

 _¡PUM! ¡PUM!_

 _¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG!_

 _ **¡BOOM!**_

 _¡CLANK! ¡CLANK! ¡CLANK!_

 _¡RA-TA-TA-TA-TA! ¡RA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA!_

Las espadas resuenan al chocar, y también suenan los disparos de pistolas, rifles y ametralladoras y los estallidos de bombas.

Los robianos de Beauregard y los soldados de la Guardia Real disparan con pistolas Taser, y estos últimos también traen sus sables. Los robianos de la Legión de Beauregard han traído también muchas granadas de fragmentación, bombas de estruendo y algunas granadas incendiarias, siendo todas estas lanzadas ahora mismo por algunos soldados desde las terrazas, balcones y ventanas de las torres del castillo.

Los ex-soldados de la Guardia Real convertidos en milicianos traen catapultas para lanzar rocas, lanza-granadas hechos de manera improvisada y cargados con granadas de gas lacrimógeno casero, metralletas Micro Uzi con rastrillos adosados en la punta como si fueran bayonetas, y pistolas ametralladoras Glock 18 guardadas en los uniformes. Los demás milicianos llevan unas muy modestas metralletas caseras de modelos Sten Mk. 2 y Błyskawica, simples de fabricar y hechas de chapa estampada. En cuanto a las bombas, cada uno de los milicianos tiene sólo unas pocas granadas de palo Modelo 24.

* * *

Frente a las puertas del castillo, los CLA se enfrentan a los CLK, junto con todos los aliados que ambos equipos reunieron _ad hoc_ para esta batalla.

Sonic corre a gran velocidad hacia Antoine, pero el espadachín se hace a un lado y, agarrando su sable con la mano derecha, usa el lomo del sable para golpear las piernas del velocista, haciendo que tropiece. Ni bien el erizo se levanta del suelo, Antoine intenta ensartarlo, por lo que él hace un salto con voltereta en el aire y se para detrás del coyote; pero este último había previsto tal acto, y con su mano izquierda, saca su puñal y le hace un corte en la muñeca derecha a Sonic. Ahora los tendones de la mano no sirven y la sangre sale disparada con mucha presión, aunque la energía de Caos empieza a curar lentamente la herida. Sonic se sorprende por la nueva arma que está llevando Antoine en la mano: el puñal está hecho de puro diamante, totalmente transparente, perfectamente cristalizado, muy bien cortado, muy afilado y pulido con la forma adecuada.

"Una idea de Tails, _votre vieil ami_. Deberías ver lo mucho que se puede hacer con energía de Caos."

El joven soldado arremete contra el velocista de manera sorpresiva, intentando cortarlo con su puñal de diamante o con su sable. Sonic esquiva las maniobras del coyote o se protege de ellas con su escudo, y luego sale corriendo. Entonces, Antoine prepara su arco y dispara simultáneamente tres flechas teledirigidas. Sonic logra que las flechas no impacten contra él, pero se ve obligado a mantenerse corriendo.

* * *

Tails le dispara a Sally con sus cañones repulsores, pero la ardilla se protege con las cuchillas de energía generadas por sus _Blade-Rings_ , y luego usa estas cuchillas para contraatacar. El zorro esquiva las cuchilladas e intenta golpear a Sally con sus puños de metal, pero la princesa también esquiva los golpes y logra cortar la unión entre el traje ATA y el cañón de riel, usando luego este cañón para dispararle a Tails, quien escapa volando. Sally activa su _jet-pack_ y despega para perseguir al niño prodigio de quien ella fue madre sustituta alguna vez.

Mientras ambos vuelan a apenas unos cuatro metros de altura, Tails dispara al aire decenas de mini-misiles, que en este caso no son nucleares, pero la ardilla los esquiva a todos. A continuación, el zorro y la ardilla empiezan a perseguirse el uno al otro: él intenta disparar con su ametralladora láser de cañones múltiples o cortarla con sus colas, y ella intenta hacer lo mismo con su cañón de riel robado o con sus _Blade-Rings_. Finalmente, el zorro logra dispararle al _jet-pack_ de Sally, obligándola a desactivar sus _Blade-Rings_ e intentar un aterrizaje forzoso. Cuando la princesa llega al suelo y logra ponerse de pie, Tails aterriza junto a ella, le da un golpe en el estómago con su puño metálico, luego le arrebata su cañón de riel robado y lo vuelve a montar sobre su hombro derecho, y por último, le apunta a ella con el cañón repulsor de la palma de su mano, listo para hacer un disparo con lanza Caos incluida.

Sin embargo, el niño prodigio no alcanza a disparar, porque un borrón azul proveniente desde su izquierda pasa velozmente frente a él, recogiendo a Sally en el camino. Cuando mira a su izquierda, se da cuenta de que ahora él está en el camino de las tres flechas teledirigidas de Antoine, por lo que intenta activar su escudo de energía de Caos, pero el escudo no llega a tiempo a formarse completamente.

"No otra vez-"

 _ **¡BOOM! ¡BOOM! ¡BOOM!**_

* * *

Fiona está eludiendo los martillazos de Amy. Al ver cómo Tails, cerca de donde ella está, es alcanzado por las flechas explosivas, ella se desespera.

 **"¡MILES!"**

 _¡PIKO!_

Amy aprovecha para darle un martillazo desde el costado, lanzando a la zorra a algunos metros de distancia. Shadow ve lo sucedido y se dirige a confrontar a la chica erizo.

"¡Dale, intentá parar mi martillo! ¡Imitador berreta de Sonic!"

Amy intenta darle un martillazo desde arriba, pero el erizo negro salta en el aire y le da una patada de costado a la Piko-Piko, quitándoselo de sus manos. Luego, la "Forma de Vida Suprema", como él suele hacerse llamar, agarra el martillo, sosteniéndolo con una sola mano y manipulándolo con destreza, mejor que su antigua dueña.

"¡¿Acaso creés que me voy a rendir!? ¡Puedo seguir peleando sin mi mart-!"

 _ **¡PIKO!**_

La Fanática Número Uno de Sonic es golpeada por su propio martillo, siendo aturdida y lanzada a unos diez metros de distancia. Entonces, Fiona se levanta del suelo, y Shadow va rápidamente a atenderla.

"¿Está usted bien?"

"Sí, Shadow, estoy bien... Andá a revisar a Miles, ya mismo."

"Por supuesto." Shadow corre hacia Tails e intenta ayudarlo a levantarse. Él afortunadamente parece estar bien, pero Fiona, quien mira desde lejos, sigue enojada.

"Pagarás por esto, Sonic."

* * *

Sonic está atendiendo a Sally y luchando contra milicianos al mismo tiempo. Luego de casi un minuto, Sally se pone de pie y activa nuevamente sus _Blade-Rings_.

"Ya está, Sonic. Puedo defenderme sola-"

 _ **¡BOOM!**_

De pronto, una bomba de humo explota donde se encuentran Sonic y Sally. Aprovechando que ellos no pueden ver, Fiona y Antoine saltan sobre Sonic con un grito de guerra.

Fiona usa su látigo, el cual está desactivado, para agarrar a Sonic. Luego, ella tira del látigo para atraer a Sonic hacia él, y lo golpea en su cara, tirando al erizo al suelo.

"Eso es por hacer aquel truco y lastimar a Miles."

Cuando Sonic se levanta, Antoine hace un rápido movimiento con su puñal de diamante para cortar los tendones de sus rodillas. El erizo azul cae al suelo boca abajo, incapaz de moverse o de ponerse de pie.

" _Et_ esto es por hacer que _mon_ propias armas lastimen a _mon meilleur ami_."

Sonic no es uno para los idiomas, pero parece saber el significado de lo dicho por el coyote; eso lo paraliza, haciendo que se quede en el suelo, vulnerable. Antoine intenta aprovechar para atacar al erizo usando su sable modificado, caliente al rojo blanco, pero Sally se interpone, detiene el sable con sus _Blade-Rings_ , y le da una patada al coyote en el estómago.

"¿Atacando a alguien en esa situación? Me sorprendes, Ant."

Sally se va de allí inmediatamente después. Fiona no la persigue, está ocupada luchando contra el erizo azul.

"¿No vas a perseguir a Sally?"

"Pronto habrá alguien que se ocupe de ella, Sonic. En esta batalla, preferiría tener como trofeo tu cabeza, o mejor aún, tus pelotas."

La zorra lanza un golpe, pero Sonic velozmente agarra su brazo y agarra a Fiona desde atrás.

"¿Estás enojada conmigo?"

 _¡TZZ!_

 **"¡AAAAAAAAAARRRGHH!"**

Sonic, electrocutado por la capa de Fiona, cae al suelo con su cuerpo humeando.

"Me engañaste, e intentaste evitar que me relacionara con Miles. Y aún queda por mencionar todo lo que le hiciste a los demás: al propio Miles, a Antoine... Y a mí."

La zorra roja apoya su pie sobre la entrepierna del velocista.

"Te haré sentir dolor por cada una de esas cosas. Tenemos una larga pelea por delante..."

* * *

Lightning y Espio están enzarzados en un duelo, poniendo a prueba todas sus habilidades como _ninjas_. El lince es un _raiju_ , es fuerte y veloz, es agresivo, implacable y peligrosamente impulsivo; el camaleón es un _shinobi_ , es ágil, es calculador y medita sus acciones. Al empezar el duelo, Espio se había hecho invisible, pero Lightning lo había atacado detectándolo con su refinado sentido del oído, haciendo que ambos inicien una pelea que aún continúa, usando principalmente sus _katanas_.

* * *

Rouge, Bunnie y Nic están lidiando con Ray, Charmy y Julie-Su, en una lucha tanto terrestre como aérea. La agente de GUN persigue a la abeja para agarrarlo con sus propias manos, pero luego de fracasar continuamente, prepara sus armas y empieza a intentar dispararle. Para salvar la vida de su compañero de equipo en Chaotix, la ex-legionaria oscura prepara sus armas protónicas y empieza a dispararle a la murciélago con furia.

 _¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG!_

"¡Me las pagarás por coquetear con mi novio, bruja! ¡Ya verás!"

 _¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG!_

Para evitar que la equidna deje fuera de combate a la murciélago ex-ladrona de joyas, la chica conejo cyborg vuela al ras del suelo para golpearla en el estómago con su puño robótico. La equidna deja de disparar y salta en el aire; Bunnie logra frenar y da la vuelta para volver a intentar golpear a Julie-Su, pero la equidna rosa, quien también es una cyborg, la esquiva rápidamente, da una media vuelta, se para a la derecha de Bunnie, y usa el codo de su brazo izquierdo cibernético para golpearla en la cara. A su vez, la loba-comadreja intenta dispararle a la equidna cyborg con su revólver, pero Ray se lanza sobre ella, haciendo que dispare al aire.

"No me importa que seas sólo un niño o que yo haya salvado tu vida alguna vez." La antigua tutora y pareja de Fiona saca el cuchillo de cacería guardado en su bota. "Pagarás por haber hecho algo así."

Nic está a punto de atacar con su cuchillo a Ray, pero Vanilla, cuya cara la está llena de moretones, se lanza sobre ella para evitarlo, y luego la empieza a golpear con furia mientras Ray escapa.

 _"Aún no hemos terminado, Doña Perfecta."_

Rosemary aparece de la nada, detrás de Vanilla, y luego la agarra de los hombros y la lanza muy lejos. Vanilla intenta contraatacar, pero ya no encuentra por ningún lado a la madre de Tails.

 _"¿Me buscabas?"_

Vanilla se da la vuelta, pero sólo llega a ver el puño de la zorra adulta chocando contra su cara.

* * *

 _¡CLANK! ¡CLANK!_

Amadeus y Elías siguen peleando: el zorro, con su sable pero sin su modificación activada, y la ardilla, con las dagas dobles que aprendió a usar durante su exilio.

Mientras el Coronel está peleando, un suricato robiano de la Legión de Beauregard se le acerca desde atrás y desde la izquierda, en diagonal, luego de ver el parche en su ojo izquierdo y creer que el líder del enemigo no podría ver venir su ataque. Pero Amadeus usa su ojo cibernético oculto para detectar a su nuevo oponente, y aparentemente sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada, activa su sable y hace un ataque sorpresa antes de que el robiano pueda responder, usando el sable para dañar el arma láser incorporado en su brazo, y asestándole luego un golpe que abolla su cabeza de metal y lo deja noqueado. En ese preciso momento, Elías aprovecha la ocasión para atacar con sus dagas, pero el veterano de guerra, retornando su sable a su modo normal, detiene el ataque del joven Rey.

 _¡CLANK!_

"He eschuchado su discurso, _Coronel_. Ha sido muy ofensivo."

"Lo lamento, _Su Majestad_ , pero estaba obligado a decir la verdad."

 _¡CLANK!_

"¡Pues no toleraré que insultes la memoria de mi familia!"

 _¡CLANK!_

"¡Y yo no toleraré que vos o tu padre insulten y menosprecien la inteligencia del pueblo!"

 _"¡SUFICIENTE!"_

Amadeus y Elías escuchan a Sally gritar, y en ese mismo momento, son rodeados por dos campos de fuerza diferentes, ambos hechos de energía de Caos y creados por un aparato especial usado por Sally. La princesa entra al castillo rápidamente, llevando consigo el aparato en cuestión y también las dos burbujas donde su hermano y el líder revolucionario están encerrados.

Una vez que están en la sala del trono, Sally se dirige a ellos dos.

"¿Podemos, por favor, acabar con esta pelea sin sentido? No es necesario que ustedes dos se destruyan el uno al otro para lograr la paz. Confío en que podemos encontrar una solución a esto. Ahora, si yo los libero, ¿Se comprometen a dejar de espadear, al menos, por un rato?"

Mientras tanto, Antoine, quien se había metido a escondidas dentro del castillo, los está vigilando desde lo alto de un andamio.

* * *

Simian lanza una granada hacia donde está Vector.

 _¡BOOM!_

La granada resulta ser de humo, lo cual deja al cocodrilo incapaz de ver por unos segundos, suficientes para que el gorila le dé un golpe con todas sus fuerzas y lo lance a varios metros. Vector se recupera y avanza hacia el Sargento, y cuando este último le lanza más golpes, el cocodrilo detiene ambos puños con las dos manos y luego le da un cabezazo que logra incluso hacer una grieta en el casco.

Rotor interviene y le dispara a Simian con su cañón ultrasónico, empujándolo también a varios metros, pero Omega aparece volando y le dispara a Rotor, dejándolo en el suelo y también destruyendo su cañón ultrasónico. De pronto, Knuckles también aparece allí volando y golpea al arsenal andante. El golpe no solamente lo abolla y lo aturde, sino que además los clavos de sus nudillos rompen uno de los ojos de Omega. Shadow acude corriendo al lugar sobre el cual están volando el Guardián y el robot.

"Si estás pensando en atacarme, Shadow, eso será algo muy imprudente de tu parte."

"¿Querés ver cómo hago algo imprudente, Guardián?"

La "Forma de Vida Suprema" se quita los anillos inhibidores de las muñecas, y entonces todo su cuerpo empieza a brillar y se eleva un metro por sobre el suelo. Sabiendo lo que está por venir, Omega se escapa.

"Oh, no... Por Aurora, no puede ser... ¡NO!"

 **"¡EXPLOSIÓN CAOS!"**

 _ **¡BOOM!**_

El propio cuerpo de Shadow libera una devastadora oleada de energía de Caos, arrasando con todo en un radio de diez metros. Antes de ser alcanzado por la oleada de energía, Knuckles le lanza a Sonic una bolsa con las siete Esmeraldas Caos.

"¡Sonic! ¡Ahí van! ¡OOF!"

Sonic ataja la bolsa. "¡Gracias, Knux!"

 _"No tan rápido, Sonic."_

 _¡FLAZ! ¡PLAZ! ¡TZZ!_

Fiona empieza a atacar a Sonic con su látigo eléctrico.

 _¡FLAZ! ¡FLAZ! ¡PLAZ! ¡TZZ!_

Sonic intenta esquivar los latigazos y cuidar de las Esmeraldas al mismo tiempo, pero Fiona finalmente le dispara con su "puño Taser".

 _¡TZZ!_

 **"¡AAAAAAAAAARRRGHH! ¡NO OTRA VEZ!"**

Una vez que la electrocución se acaba, Sonic usa sus últimas fuerzas para agarrar las Esmeraldas Caos. Fiona corre e intenta quitárselas, pero Sonic finalmente se transforma en Súper Sonic, con su pelaje brillando en color dorado, sus púas un poco dobladas hacia arriba y su cuerpo flotando a unos centímetros del suelo; al transformarse, Súper Sonic libera una explosión de energía Caos, lanzando a unos tres metros de distancia a todo aquello que esté a su alrededor. Fiona está a punto de ser golpeada por la oleada de energía, pero Tails aparece justo a tiempo, la agarra y vuela lejos de allí.

"Miles..."

"¡Fiona! ¿Estás bien?"

"Miles, ¿Por qué siempre tengo que ser la damisela en apuros?"

"Porque es peligroso que vos, que no sos una Adepta a Caos, te sometas a la transformación Super."

"¿Y por qué los Adeptos a Caos siempre son hombres?"

"Porque Caos es machista, supongo."

Finalmente, Tails aterriza y deja a Fiona en el suelo, junto a Nic.

"Nic, cuidala bien, por favor."

"Ok, pero, ¿A dónde vas?"

"A saldar una deuda." Tails se dirige a un grupo de milicianos. "¡Cuiden a Fiona y a la pistolera, a toda costa!"

"¡Sí, señor!" contesta un aguará-guazú mobiano hembra, quien dirige su propia división de milicianos. Entonces, el zorro se va volando.

"¿Nic?"

"¿Sí, Fio?"

"¿Seguís siendo tan hábil como antes al usar látigos?

"Hace tiempo que no uso un látigo, pero creo que podría hacerlo. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

Fiona le da su electro-látigo a su antigua socia, quien lo agarra y lo activa.

"No te fallaré, Fio. Lo juro." A continuación, Nic revolea el látigo y lo chasquea, listo para luchar contra un grupo de robianos que se acercan a ellas.

* * *

La Guardia Real y la Legión de Beauregard sigue peleando contra la Milicia Popular Republicana. Los milicianos logran hacerle frente a los soldados de la Guardia Real, pero cada soldado robiano es capaz de hacer frente y vencer a dos milicianos por vez.

Proción, designado por el Coronel Prower como líder de los milicianos, está luchando personalmente contra el Barón Beauregard, quien lidera a los robianos que ahora luchan por el Rey. El mapache ataca con su espada, pero Beauregard saca un facón guardado dentro de su bastón y detiene el ataque con él; luego, hace girar el facón y logra hacer un corte en la mano derecha de Proción, obligándolo a usar su espada con su mano izquierda. Aprovechando que el mapache es diestro y ya no puede manejar su arma tan bien como lo hacía antes, el conejo lanza un golpe con su brazo derecho legionizado, pero Proción logra esquivarlo y, aplicando una técnica de artes marciales, lo golpea en la articulación del hombro y logra que su oponente ya no pueda usar su brazo cibernético.

Proción se prepara para llevarse del campo de batalla al Barón, y así mostrarlo como prisionero de guerra y, quizás, lograr que la batalla se acabe; pero el cyborg, sin necesidad de levantar su brazo cibernético, usa el cañón de la palma de su mano para dispararle a Proción a quemarropa.

 _ **¡BOOM!**_

El disparo destroza el brazo izquierdo del mapache sin mutilarlo, además de dejarlo tirado en el suelo y conmocionado.

Sin embargo, el Barón no tiene tiempo de hacer nada, porque Bunnie cae en picado sobre él, usando su puño robótico para aplastar el hombro derecho de su tío y así arrancarle el brazo robótico. Luego, ella empieza a castigarlo dándole patadas con sus piernas robóticas, y después, usando su brazo orgánico, lo agarra por el cuello y lo levanta unos centímetros sobre el suelo.

"Adelante, Buns, matá a tu tío. Matá al mismo que te crió como si fueras su propia hija, mientras sus padres traicionaban a su propia especie e iban a luchar del lado de los overlanders."

Bunnie suelta a Beauregard, pero cuando él se da la vuelta para escapar, ella activa el cañón de su brazo en el modo "Lanzallamas Plasmático" y le dispara por la espalda. El chorro de fuego azul-violáceo tremendamente caliente empieza a engullir al conejo adulto, empezando por los pies y las piernas, continuando con el resto del cuerpo y avanzando en dirección a la cabeza, mientras él grita de dolor y de espanto.

"Vos también cometiste traición, Tío Beau: me traicionaste a mí, al dejarme tirada en un hospital sabiendo que me estaba muriendo. En comparación contigo, incluso el padre de Antoine habría sido mejor que vos."

Mientras tanto, Matilde, de la Legión de Beauregard, y su hermano Mighty, de Chaotix, están confrontando a las gemelas Leeta y Lyco, de la Manada de Lobos. Los armadillos tienen una gran fuerza, aunque él tiene esa fuerza en su cuerpo propiamente dicho y ella obtuvo esa fuerza por la legionización de sus brazos; pero las lobas son muy ágiles y logran no sólo eludir los fuertes golpes, sino también hacer ataques certeros a zonas sensibles de sus oponentes.

En otro sitio están luchando Knuckles y Shadow, poniendo a prueba sus poderes de Caos. El Guardián levanta vuelo y luego se lanza en picado rápidamente sobre el erizo negro, buscando aplastarlo con sus puños con clavos; la "Forma de Vida Suprema" activa sus zapatillas con cohetes para esquivar el golpe, salir corriendo, dar la vuelta y chocar al equidna, pero este opone mucha resistencia con su cuerpo y no se cae ni es movido de su lugar; entonces, Knuckles empieza a castigar a Shadow con varios golpes, pero Shadow responde liberando otra devastadora explosión Caos que lanza al equidna varias decenas de metros hacia atrás, y después la "Forma de Vida Suprema" dispara una lluvia de lanzas Caos hacia él, con lo que el Guardián se ve obligado a cubrirse mientras intenta levantarse del suelo y avanzar hacia su oponente; cuando logra llegar hasta él, Knuckles amaga con un puñetazo, así que Shadow hace Caos Control y se teletransporta, pero el equidna, previendo que Shadow volvería a aparecer detrás de él, da un golpe con el codo hacia atrás, y este golpe impacta directamente en los dientes del erizo; sin embargo, pareciera que él ni siquiera siente el golpe; Shadow vuelve a teletransportarse y Knuckles se da la vuelta, pero el erizo vuelve a aparecer en el mismo lugar desde donde se había teletransportado, y luego le dispara una lanza Caos al equidna desde atrás.

* * *

Luego de ser Súper Sonic por un momento, Sonic había regresado a su estado normal, y ahora está repeliendo milicianos con su súper-velocidad y con su nuevo escudo, que resulta ser muy útil: él no solo lo usa para cubrirse, sino también como _frisbee_.

De pronto, Tails aparece volando y le dispara a Sonic con su ametralladora láser, pero el erizo logra reaccionar a tiempo y se protege con el escudo. Harto de disparar en vano, el zorro vuela rápidamente y aterriza frente a él, preparando los cañones repulsores de las palmas de sus manos para hacer disparos con lanzas Caos incluidas; ni bien aterriza, Tails le dispara a Sonic a quemarropa, pero Sonic se protege nuevamente con el escudo, y ambos se mantienen en sus posiciones durante varios segundos: Sonic, usando su escudo como única protección, y Tails, disparando un haz continuo de energía Caos para intentar vencer la sorprendente resistencia que da ese escudo. Finalmente, ambos se distancian, y Sonic deja el escudo y vuelve a convertirse en Súper Sonic, evitando causar una explosión en esta ocasión.

"¿Te atrevés a pelear con alguien así, Tails?"

"¿Querés una pelea de verdad?" Dicho esto, Tails inmediatamente sale volando hacia arriba, hacia la Isla del Ángel, con Súper Sonic persiguiéndolo.

Al estar a punto de llegar a la Isla del Ángel, el zorro dispara haces continuos de energía Caos con sus cañones repulsores, haciendo un hoyo debajo de la isla flotante. Él entra por allí, y luego de atravesar la roca, llega directamente al altar donde se encuentra la mismísima Esmeralda Maestra.

* * *

Sally está caminando por unos andamios en los techos del Nuevo Castillo de Acorn, observando en silencio: Amadeus y Elías se habían comprometido a no matarse el uno al otro mientras ella no estuviera, y a juzgar por lo que Sally está viendo desde allí, ambos están cumpliendo con su palabra e incluso están avanzando con las negociaciones.

 _"Supongo que ya es hora de detener la batalla."_ Amadeus agarra su comunicador. _"Les diré a mis soldados que haremos un alto el fuego."_

 _"Yo haré lo mismo."_ Elías agarra su propio comunicador.

Al ver cómo ambos líderes ordenan a sus respectivas tropas el cese de la batalla, la princesa sonríe, pero esta sonrisa se desvanece al escuchar un ruido apenas perceptible. En ese momento, Sally empieza a correr por los andamios.

* * *

Antoine está caminando por los andamios, preparando una flecha en cuya punta tiene un Berilo Anarquía. Cuando Scourge fue capturado, la Policía Zonal se hizo con Berilos Anarquía, y Tails había conseguido que les dieran uno; hasta donde es sabido, la energía de los Berilos Anarquía puede ser nociva en determinadas formas y cantidades, dependiendo de las circunstancias y del ser al que afecte, y un Berilo Anarquía es lo único con ciertas chances de lograr la muerte del objetivo actual del coyote.

 _"Si querés matar a mi padre, tendrás que pasar por encima de mí, Ant."_

Sin lucir sorprendido, Antoine se encuentra con Sally, quien está parada justo en frente de él, bloqueándole el paso.

"Supongo que me escuchaste llegar, Sally."

"Los zorros como Tails y los coyotes como vos no son los únicos con un agudo sentido de la audición."

"Pues lo lamento, pero tu padre es una amenaza para la Nación _et_ para todo el planeta. Matarlo es la única alternativa disponible." El coyote guarda su arco y la flecha con el Berilo Anarquía, y saca su sable modificado y su puñal de diamante. " _Et_ si _vous_ te ponés en medio de mi camino, no dudaré en matarte también. Después de todo, sos pésima como líder y como mobiana, ya no merecés en absoluto mi respeto."

En respuesta, Sally despliega las cuchillas de energía de sus _Blade-Rings_.

"¿Querés un duelo? Pues lo tendrás. Y yo tampoco dudaré en matarte, porque sos y siempre has sido un franchute absolutamente desagradable, así que es probable que te encuentres con algunas sorpresas cuando me veas luchar."

* * *

Súper Sonic atraviesa la Isla del Ángel desde abajo, llegando al altar de la Esmeralda Maestra. Una vez allí, camina alrededor de la gran gema, hasta encontrar la armadura de Tails tirada en el suelo.

"¿En qué estás pensando, Tails?" se dice a sí mismo.

 _ **¡BOOM!**_

Una explosión de energia Caos, originada encima de la Esmeralda Maestra, lanza a Súper Sonic hacia las paredes del templo. Cuando el erizo mira hacia el punto de origen de la explosión, se encuentra con Tails, ahora transformado en su forma de "Híper Tails": además de su capa roja, que ahora parece tener muchas roturas y estar gastada, y sus guantes rojos, que están perforados por sus garras, él también tiene tres _flickies_ de pura energía Caos que revolotean alrededor de él, su cuerpo y sus rasgos faciales lucen más desarrollados, hay un tenue brillo blanco-amarillento que está siendo emitido desde sus pupilas, y sus colmillos superiores sobresalen un poco respecto a los demás dientes de su mandíbula superior.

 **"¡AHORA HARÉ QUE APRENDAS TU LECCIÓN, SONIC! ¡HARÉ QUE APRENDAS QUE TUS ACCIONES TIENEN CONSECUENCIAS!"**

[ **Banda Sonora:** _Battle of the heroes_ – **John Wiliams** ]

Híper Tails dispara un potente haz de energía Caos en dirección a Súper Sonic; él crea un escudo, pero el haz lo golpea de todas formas, haciendo que el erizo atraviese la pared donde estaba parado. Sin embargo, cuando Súper Sonic se levanta del suelo, inmediatamente sale volando en dirección a Híper Tails, gritando con furia, y le da al zorro un golpe en la cara; el niño prodigio también es lanzado hacia la pared opuesta de tal forma que la atraviesa, pero luego se levanta del suelo y, volando sin la necesidad de usar sus colas, ataca con sus puños a Súper Sonic. El erizo detiene ambos puños y, aprovechando las pocas centésimas de segundo en que su antiguo amigo queda inmovilizado, le da un cabezazo; pero el golpe apenas desconcierta un poco al zorro súper-poderoso, quien luego le da un cabezazo mucho más fuerte a Súper Sonic, quien entonces queda tendido en el suelo.

Cuando se recupera, Súper Sonic decide usar su súper-velocidad mejorada por sus nuevos poderes Caos, y entonces corre a casi la velocidad de la luz para, a esa velocidad, dar un golpe que realmente deje en desventaja al zorro. Sin embargo, cuando su puño está a una distancia muy corta de la cara de Híper Tails, él aparentemente se anticipa a su movimiento, dándole un golpe en el estómago y lanzándolo después; el velocista súper-poderoso se estrella contra varias decenas de rocas grandes, rompiéndolas también, hasta frenar.

"¿Cómo... es... posible?"

"Física, Sonic: al correr casi a la velocidad de la luz, viajaste al futuro, por lo que tu golpe llegó con retraso." Híper Tails empieza a reírse de manera sincera. "¿Sabés qué? Cuando corrías hacia mí, alzando tu mano para golpearme, te parecías a los robots de las películas de "Robocop": te movías secuencia por secuencia, como si fuera un video hecho mediante _stop-motion_. ¡Ja, ja!"

Híper Tails se acerca a Sonic, quien aún está tendido en el suelo.

"Vamos, Sonic... Se supone que estás en una forma Súper, ya deberías haberte levantado del piso."

"Vos estás en una forma Híper... y también sos inteligente..." dice Sonic, aparentemente dándose por vencido. "No te puedo vencer..."

"¿Tirando la toalla tan fácil? Ese no es el Sonic que conozco. Vamos... Si realmente estás tan convencido de que sos el "Héroe de Mobius", intentá vencerme."

* * *

En una terraza cubierta de nieve, en una ancha y alta torre ubicada en el centro del castillo, Antoine y Sally están teniendo algo vagamente parecido a un duelo de esgrima: ella está usando sus _Blade-Rings_ , y él está usando su sable al rojo vivo y su nuevo puñal. Para sorpresa del coyote, la princesa parece estar llevando la ventaja; finalmente, ella le quita el sable de sus manos al soldado, dejando el arma clavada en el suelo, pero él sigue luchando únicamente con su puñal, inflingiéndole cortes a la ardilla en todo su cuerpo e incluso rompiendo un _Blade-Ring_. Finalmente, ella le hace una toma de artes marciales y lo agarra desde atrás, para luego quitarle el puñal de su mano.

"¿Qué acaso no te han enseñado que la tecnología no es lo único que importa?"

"¿ _Et_ _vous_ estás abrazándome como parte de la pelea _ou_ como parte de un cortejo?"

Antoine le da a Sally un codazo en su plexo solar, luego le da un cabezazo con la parte posterior de su cabeza, le pisa el pie, eleva su pierna en un ángulo de 180 grados y manteniéndola extendida para patear la cara de la princesa, y finalmente, cuando ella apenas puede ponerse de pie por los golpes recibidos, él muerde el _Blade-Ring_ que aún era funcional, desactivándolo y rompiéndolo. Ahora tendrían que luchar cuerpo a cuerpo.

Sally, ahora con muchos golpes y cortes, retrocede pero logra mantenerse de pie, y luego arremete nuevamente contra Antoine dándole varias patadas, siendo algunas de ellas voladoras y todas ellas fallidas, ya que él las esquiva todas; en una de las patadas lanzadas por la princesa, el coyote atrapa uno de sus pies con sus propias manos, y luego aprovecha y usa su codo para golpear y romper rápidamente la rodilla de la ardilla. A pesar de esto, ella se mantiene parada sobre un solo pie, y vuelve a adoptar una posición de combate.

* * *

Maximiliano Acorn se levanta tranquilamente de su cama y camina por los pasillos del castillo. Por las ventanas, él puede ver los cadáveres en el campo de batalla donde ya rige un alto el fuego, la pelea entre Sonic y Tails en la Isla del Ángel, y también la pelea entre su propia hija Sally y el espadachín Antoine. Al observar todo esto, él sonríe un poco, mientras el iris de sus ojos emite un tenue fulgor violeta.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la Isla del Ángel, Híper Tails está luchando contra Súper Sonic y lo está superando con creces: el zorro le está dando varios golpes al erizo, quien ni siquiera hace un intento por defenderse.

"Dale, Sonic... Hacé algo, me estoy aburriendo."

Súper Sonic, tirado en el piso, se levanta y se para en cuatro patas, y luego le da una mirada amenazante a su ex-mejor amigo.

"¿Sabés qué? Dejaré que te sigas aburriendo."

"Entonces, supongo que tendré que acabar contigo de una vez por todas."

Híper Tails empieza a cargar energía para una explosión Caos...

 _ **¡BOOM!**_

Pero el velocista libera una explosión Caos antes que él, tomando por sorpresa al niño prodigio y empujándolo un metro hacia atrás.

"Wow... Parece que acabo de lograr que estés motivado-"

 _ **¡BOOM!**_

Otra explosión Caos es generada por Súper Sonic, siendo Híper Tails lanzado unos cinco metros hacia atrás.

"¿Acaso creés que nunca aprendo de mis errores, _Miles_?"

Otra explosión Caos generada por el erizo, y el zorro es lanzado veinte metros hacia atrás.

"Me estuve guardando esto por mucho tiempo, literalmente."

Finalmente, Súper Sonic empieza a generar una enorme bola de energía Caos pura, mientras Híper Tails, mira atónito. El "Héroe de Mobius" había estado dejando que Tails lo golpeara, mientras también estaba almacenando energía Caos para hacer un ataque tan fuerte que no pueda ser detenido por Híper Tails. Finalmente, la esfera alcanza a tener un diámetro inusitado, equivalente a la mitad del diámetro de la superficie de la Isla del Ángel, y Súper Sonic, convirtiendo la esfera en un haz, vuelca toda esa energía directamente sobre Híper Tails.

"Lo lamento, amigo. De veras, lo lamento mucho."

El zorro intenta usar toda su energía Caos para repeler aquel haz tremendamente potente, pero fracasa; cuando el haz impacta contra él, él es lanzado cien metros hacia atrás mientras sigue siendo golpeado por el flujo continuo de energía; entonces, Híper Tails se queda quieto e intenta absorber la energía Caos, pero el torrente de energía es demasiada para él.

* * *

Mientras Sally está peleando con Antoine, algo empieza a afectarla dentro de su mente. De pronto, su odio por el coyote se magnifica hasta nublarle el juicio, haciendo que ella empiece a atacarlo más ferozmente. Antoine intenta defenderse, pero pronto se da cuenta de que ella es una rival más peligrosa al estar enojada.

El joven soldado rebelado le dispara una flecha común a la ardilla, y la flecha atraviesa su costado sin lastimarla de manera mortal, pero ella se lanza sobre él y lo empuja, haciendo que ambos se caigan. La princesa rápidamente se levanta y luego saca la flecha de su cuerpo, y cuando Antoine se levanta, ella empieza a golpearlo sin darle descanso, al mismo tiempo que gruñe y grita. Finalmente, Sally, en medio de su furia, encuentra el sable de Antoine clavado en el suelo, lo agarra y ataca con él al coyote, atravesando totalmente su cuerpo.

Antoine, incapaz de moverse, mira con impotencia a Sally, y cae al suelo cubierto de nieve, con el sable atravesando aún su cuerpo. La princesa, entrando nuevamente en razón, ve al coyote tirado en el piso y, sintiéndose culpable, se arrodilla junto a él e intenta atenderlo.

"Dejame..." le dice Antoine con voz débil.

"No, no te dejaré, no esta vez." La ardilla está a punto de llorar.

"Acabá con Max... Él..."

"¿Qué pasa con mi padre? ¿Por qué has hecho esto?"

"IXIS... Él... es... IXIS..."

"¿Qué? ¿Naugus tiene algo que ver en todo esto?"

"Vi un brillo violeta en tus ojos... Vi a Max viéndonos pelear... Él está detrás de todo..."

"No, no puede ser, él... Él estuvo en el Vacío, algo pasó allí. Luego él volvió, y..."

"Hacé algo... _Vite_... No te preocupes por mí... Estaré bien..."

"No, no estás bien-"

"El sable modificado... La herida está quemada, cauterizada... Sobreviviré..."

"Ant... Lo siento... por todo... Quisiera reparar esto-"

"Entonces ve a detener a Max... Eso basta..."

Sally obedece y se va corriendo, bajando por unas escaleras. Mientras tanto, Bunnie llega allí volando.

 **"¡ANTOINE!"**

Al ver el cuerpo de su novio, Bunnie se lanza sobre él para ver cómo está. Llorando y desesperada, la cyborg se va de alli volando, llevando a Antoine en sus brazos.

* * *

Cuando el ataque de Súper Sonic finaliza, Tails sigue allí, de nuevo en su forma normal, tirado en el piso, apenas con fuerzas para moverse, con sus ojos entrecerrados, y con su cuerpo humeando. Sonic vuelve también a su forma normal, y se acerca caminando hacia él.

"¿Aprendiste la lección?"

"Púdrete... Esto no cambia nada entre nosotros... Seguís siendo el mismo de siempre..."

Mirando con lástima a su antiguo mejor amigo, y sintiendo también culpa por el hecho de que su forma de actuar causó esta pelea, Sonic se aleja caminando, se convierte otra vez en Súper Sonic y sale volando de la Isla del Ángel.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la sala del trono del castillo, Amadeus y Elías siguen discutiendo acerca de qué cambios hacer en el gobierno y cómo hacer esos cambios. Mientras ellos hacen el debate (que ya es bastante ameno en este punto), Max llega al lugar.

Max: [fingiendo sorpresa] "¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! ¡¿Qué está haciendo aquí ese traidor?!"

Elías: "Estamos haciendo la paz, padre. Y también estamos evaluando cómo llevar a cabo una Democracia. ¿Algún problema?"

Max: "Me avergüenzas, hijo mío. Sos el Rey, deberías actuar como tal."

Mientras tanto, Sally también aparece allí y avanza directamente hacia su hermano. Al llegar, ella le susurra algo al oído. Sea lo que sea lo que el Rey está escuchando de boca de su hermana, es obvio que lo está sorprendiendo y también lo está haciendo enojar.

Elías: [se levanta repentinamente de la mesa] "Tenés razón, padre. Es hora de que cumpla con mi deber. Debí haber hecho esto hace ya mucho tiempo."

Al decir esto, el Rey mira amenazadoramente a Amadeus, quien se prepara para desenvainar su sable y pelear. Max sonríe disimuladamente, y Sally permanece con cara de póquer.

Elias: [sin dejar de mirar a Amadeus] "¡Guardias!"

Dos robustos perros _bulldog_ mobianos, vestido cada uno de los dos con un conjunto verde de boina, banda, cinturón, guantes y botas, armado cada uno con una versión láser de un rifle de asalto AK-47, se presentan dentro del salón del trono.

Elías: [sonriendo, mira repentinamente a Max] "Escolten a Don Maximiliano Acorn hacia las fronteras del Reino. A partir de ahora, él tiene prohibida su entrada a este país, y la violación de esta norma será severamente castigada."

Max: [desesperado y furioso] "¡¿QUÉ?! ¡No lo escuchen! ¡Él no está pensando con claridad!"

Elias: "Yo, el Rey Elías Acorn, acabo de darles una orden directa. [muestra sus dagas dobles] Y si no lo han entendido bien, créanme cuando les digo que me tomaré la molestia de explicarles lo que eso significa."

Guardia 1: [haciendo involuntariamente una ligera sonrisa] "No se preocupe por ello, _Su Majestad_."

Guardia 2: [sonriendo de la misma forma] "Será un placer cumplir con su orden."

Los dos guardias se paran a cada lado del rey emérito, quien finalmente decide acompañarlos a regañadientes. Mientras camina escoltado, Max se dirige a su hijo.

Max: "Pagarás por traicionarme, hijo."

Elías: "No, vos pagarás por traicionarnos a todos, _IXIS Maximiliano_."

Max: "No sabés con quién te estás metiendo-"

El guardia 2 le da a Max un culatazo en la nuca, haciendo que se desmaye.

Guardia 2: [con tono tímido] "Lo siento, _Su Majestad_."

Guardia 1: [susurrándole al guardia 2] "Cállate, idiota. Harás empeorar todo."

Elías: "En realidad, ha sido una muy buena idea. Es un hechicero, podría influir en las mentes de la gente, así que... Es mejor prevenir que curar, ¿No creen?"

Mientras los guardias arrastran a un Max inconsciente fuera del castillo, un Amadeus aliviado exhala aire.

Amadeus: "Por un momento creí que..."

Elías: "Sí, ese era mi objetivo."

Amadeus: "Eso es lo que yo llamo "sentido del humor", _Su Majestad_."

Elías: "Por favor, sólo llamame por mi nombre, ¿Quieres?"

* * *

 **Glosario:**

 **Berreta** : de muy mala calidad.

 **Aguará-guazú** : cánido salvaje, nativo de las praderas de América del Sur, en peligro de extinción, de gran tamaño, de piernas largas, que tiene pelaje rojizo, pelo negro a través de los hombros, y grandes orejas erectas. Su nombre significa "zorro grande" en el idioma guaraní, pero recibe distintos nombres, siendo llamado en inglés "maned wolf" ["lobo amelenado"].

 _ **Stop-motion**_ : técnica cinematográfica, en la cual la cámara toma varias fotos repetidamente, por ejemplo para dar la impresión de que las figuras animadas se mueven.


	26. 2,5

_**Antoine D'Coolette y los Combatientes por la Libertad Alternativos.**_

 _ **Episodio Segundo: Misión Diplomática.**_

 _Capítulo 14: 2.5._

A las 15:00 Hs. de ese mismo día, la gente se está reuniendo en la plaza alrededor del Nuevo Castillo de Acorn. Los cadáveres de los mil fallecidos durante la batalla ya habían sido retirados de la misma plaza que aquella madrugada había sido un campo de batalla.

Elías Acorn sale al balcón para hablarle al pueblo, trasmitiéndose su discurso por cadena nacional. En las Baronías del Sur, Sandblast City, Furville y las demás ciudades y regiones del reino, también hay gente reunida para ver el discurso por pantalla grande.

En el balcón del castillo, Elías está acompañado por: su madre, Lady Alicia; su esposa, Megan, quien lleva en sus brazos a su hijastra Alexis, y Amadeus y Rosemary Prower.

"¡Pueblo de Acorn! Hemos finalizado las negociaciones con los líderes de la Milicia Popular Republicana, y ya hemos llegado a un acuerdo para llevar a cabo la Apertura Democrática. Pero además, quisiera aprovechar esta oportunidad para, en nombre del Estado, pedir perdón por las acciones de mi antecesor, Maximiliano Acorn, quien ya ha sido condenado al exilio."

La multitud aplaude, y luego Elías reanuda su discurso.

"Se formará el Consejo Nacional de Acorn, integrado por un total de siete miembros: seis elegidos por el pueblo, y el Jefe de Estado como séptimo miembro. Para tomar medidas de gobierno, los seis miembros elegidos por el pueblo debatirán y realizarán votaciones; yo, como Jefe de Estado, aportaré mi opinión únicamente si los Concejales Nacionales me autorizan, y participaré de las votaciones únicamente en caso de empate. Dentro de unos pocos meses, se realizarán elecciones para elegir a estos Concejales. En cuanto a la estructura de la Nación: el "Reino de Acorn" se reorganizará como la "Nación Soberana del Pueblo de Acorn"; yo, como Jefe de Estado, dejaré de tener el titulo de "Rey de Acorn" y pasaré a ser "Príncipe del Consejo Nacional de Acorn"; aparte de los títulos correspondientes a los miembros de la familia del Príncipe del Consejo, los únicos títulos nobiliarios existentes serán los títulos de _Sir_ y de Barón, y estos últimos dejarán de ser hereditarios, siendo otorgados sólo como recompensa por actos meritorios y si el Consejo Nacional lo autoriza; el territorio nacional quedará subdividido en Provincias cuyos gobiernos imitarán la estructura del Gobierno Nacional, con un Consejo Provincial que estará conformado por seis representantes del pueblo y un representante nombrado por el Consejo Nacional."

Luego de otra serie de aplausos, Elías vuelve a hablar.

"De todas formas, tomaré medidas respecto a la Milicia Popular Republicana. Sus líderes serán castigados tal como dictan los reglamentos militares vigentes: el Coronel Amadeus Prower será degradado al rango de Mayor, y el Teniente Primero Leónidas Proción será degradado al rango de Teniente; por lo tanto, el Coronel George Sommersby tomará el lugar de Amadeus Prower como Jefe del Estado Mayor. Los subordinados, en cambio, serán reintegrados a las Reales Fuerzas Armadas de Acorn, que se reorganizarán como las "Fuerzas Armadas del Pueblo de Acorn". Y continuando con el tema de la defensa del país, se formarán también Milicias Populares, conformadas por voluntarios."

Luego de terminar esta parte del discurso, Elías se mantiene en silencio durante unos segundos, y después vuelve a hablar.

"Sin embargo, no debemos olvidar a los mil soldados que murieron defendiendo las ideas de ambos bandos. Tanto yo como Amadeus Prower, en tanto líderes de los bandos que estuvieron en conflicto, admitimos nuestra responsabilidad por todas las lamentables bajas producidas durante la batalla de esta madrugada. Recordaremos, durante cada día de nuestras vidas, a esos mil nobles guerreros, para que así no volvamos a incurrir en aquel mismo error fatal que hemos cometido."

Cuando Elías termina de hablar, todos hacen, casi instintivamente, un minuto de silencio.

* * *

Al día siguiente, la mayoría de los miembros de ambos bandos están reunidos en distintos sitios de Nueva Mobotropolis. Como si fueran soldados que han peleado en bandos contrarios durante una guerra innecesaria y absurda, la relación entre ellos es ahora bastante amena: Lightning y Espio entrenando juntos, Rouge y Julie-Su arreglando sus diferencias bajo el auspicio de Knuckles, etcétera.

En cuanto a los heridos, Antoine y Proción están en el hospital, recuperándose rápidamente gracias a los poderes Caos de Shadow (quien tuvo éxito en sus primeros intentos de hacer la curación Caos). Por el contrario, el Barón Beauregard, a pesar de haber sobrevivido, no tuvo tanta suerte... o tal vez sí, dependiendo del punto de vista desde el cual se mire: luego de su pelea con Bunnie, el líder de las Baronías del Sur sobrevivió milagrosamente, pero su cuerpo terminó lleno de quemaduras de tercer grado, por lo que tuvo que ser llevado en un largo viaje hasta un hospital de alta complejidad en Sandblast City.

En comparación con los Combatientes por la Libertad, la situación de los soldados y sus familias es muy distinta: los mil muertos de la batalla formaban parte de ellos, y eso es algo que no se puede dejar pasar tan fácilmente. Salvo algunos pocos soldados que se reconciliaron, la mayoría aún mantienen cierto rencor, no sólo por el bando contrario, sino también por los Combatientes por la Libertad: ellos habían llevado a cabo la Guerra Civil, y sin embargo no tenían ni un solo muerto entre sus filas. Este sentimiento se transmitió a varios sectores de la población, especialmente los que querían la continuidad de la Monarquía Absoluta, pero también algunos grupos que estaban a favor de llevar a cabo una Apertura Democrática y ahora están decepcionados con los Prowers, líderes de aquel movimiento; estos grupos son más bien chicos, pero no dudan en hacerse escuchar de vez en cuando.

Incluso dentro de los Combatientes por la Libertad, hay quienes aún no intentaron una reconciliación. Estos son, principalmente, los miembros plenos de los CLK (Sonic, Sally, Amy, Rotor), por un lado, y los miembros originales de los CLA, por el otro. Los padres de Tails fueron los únicos que llevaron a cabo un acercamiento, pero lo hicieron sólo con Elías, Megan y Lady Alicia, evitando acercarse a cualquiera de los CLK, especialmente Sonic y Sally.

Respecto a la "reina madre", quedó muy marcada por la noticia de que su marido se había convertido en seguidor de IXIS durante su exilio forzado. Alicia no habló con nadie y se mantuvo apartada de todos, incluso de su familia; esto preocupó mucho al "Príncipe del Consejo", quien fue a hablar con su madre antes de salir a hablar al balcón del castillo.

Mientras tanto, Sally y Tails no han vuelto a aparecer ni se han contactado con nadie. Sonic y los demás creían que tanto la princesa como el niño prodigio necesitarían estar solos por cierta cantidad de tiempo luego de la Guerra Civil, para pensar tranquilamente y después regresar estando aptos para el servicio nuevamente; sin embargo, después de un día entero sin ninguna noticia sobre ellos dos, los miembros de ambos grupos de Combatientes por la Libertad ya están verdaderamente preocupados.

Es mediodía, y Sonic y Fiona están buscando rastros de Tails en la Isla del Ángel. En este momento, el erizo azul está parado mirando un cráter, el ultimo sitio donde vio a su antiguo amigo.

"Fiona..." Sonic llama a la zorra sin mirarla. "Buscá en el resto de la isla, empezando por el templo. Seguro que te ha dejado un mensaje en algún lugar."

"Eso deberías hacerlo vos también, Sonic. Vos sos quien puede recorrer todos los rincones de esta isla en cuestión de minutos." Fiona, quien está detrás de Sonic, luce molesta.

"No, yo me quedaré buscando aquí." El velocista responde quedándose quieto, con su mirada fija en el cráter.

"Querrás decir que te quedarás _reflexionando_ aquí, ¿No?"

Sonic hace un suspiro, y le responde a Fiona sin mirarla. "Esto ha sido mi culpa. Tails tenía razón: soy un idiota, no he sido un verdadero amigo para él."

"¿Y recién ahora te das cuenta? ¿Acaso hacía falta llegar a este extremo para que te cayera la ficha? Él ya te dejó en claro lo que debías dejar de hacer, y te lo dejó en claro varias veces recurriendo a sus puños, pero no escuchaste. Si yo estuviera en el lugar de Miles, no te perdonaría ni aunque pasaran un millón de años."

"¡Basta, Fiona!" Sonic se da la vuelta de repente, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. "¿Te creés que yo no intento cambiar? Yo soy así, no puedo cambiar por mucho que lo intente. Todo esto ya es una costumbre para mí."

"Pues tendrás que cambiar de una p*** vez. Y si no podés cambiar, podés volarte los sesos. La Resistencia seguirá teniendo las mismas chances de ganar, aunque vos no estés disponible." La zorra le apunta con el dedo al erizo. "No sos imprescindible. Hacete a la idea."

" _¡FIONA!"_

"¡Sonic! ¿Escuchaste eso?"

"¡Es Tails!"

A lo lejos, se puede ver a un zorro de dos colas acercándose a Fiona. La zorra roja corre inmediatamente hacia él y lo abraza.

"Gracias a Dios que estás bien, Miles- Oh... Miles..."

Mientras están abrazados, el zorro empieza a acariciar frenéticamente su zona íntima.

"Miles, creo que no es buen momento para- Oh..."

"¿Qué pasa, Fiona?" Él desarma el abrazo. "Creí que te gustaba."

"Me tomaste por sorpresa, y eso es raro. Creo que yo debería preguntarte a vos qué pasa. Mejor dicho, ¿Qué sucedió en todo este tiempo que estuviste ausente?"

"No pasó nada, sólo quería pasar un tiempo solo, para pensar en nuestra relación."

Al parecer, la forma de hablar del zorro guarda cierta similitud con la forma de hablar de Sonic, lo cual hace que el erizo ahora sienta simpatía por él. Por otro lado, Fiona está confundida.

"¿Qué? ¿Pensar en nuestra relación? Creí que no había ningún problema. ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con la Guerra Civil?"

"¿La Guerra Civil?"

Fiona, incrédula, se queda mirándolo.

("Algo anda mal...")

"Miles, deberías hacerte ver por un médico."

"¿Qué? ¿Hacerme ver por un médico? ¡Qué tontería! Te aseguro que estoy perfectamente bien, _nena_."

"Así que soy tu _nena_ , ¿Eh?"

 _¡TZZ!_

De repente, Fiona le dispara a quemarropa con sus cañones de pulso EM. Como un efecto inesperado, algunas partes del cuerpo del zorro de dos colas se vuelven de un color gris metálico y emiten luces, y todo el cuerpo adopta formas raras e incluso empieza a desintegrarse. Sonic queda horrorizado por la escena.

"Fiona, ¿Qué le hiciste a Tails?"

La zorra se vuelve hacia el erizo. "¡¿Qué acaso no te das cuenta?! ¡Él no es Miles! Es un robot, programado con la personalidad de Scourge seguramente."

 _"Me ofendes al suponer eso."_

Sonic y Fiona miran otra vez al robot, quien ha vuelto a la normalidad pero con otra apariencia: ahora luce como un robot "Metal Sonic", con "púas" largas y rectas en vez de curvadas, con una forma aparentemente menos aerodinámica, y con una boca incorporada en su cara. El robot tiene una especie de gema incrustada en su pecho, y su brazo izquierdo había sido reemplazado por un cañón de plasma.

"Soy lo opuesto a Scourge. Fui creado para ser así y, en lo posible, ser incluso mejor."

Sonic, furioso, se lanza sobre el Metal Sonic a velocidad súper-sónica; pero el cuerpo del robot está hecho de nano-robots, y estos se alejan unos de otros para formar un gran agujero en el tronco del robot. Sonic pasa directamente por ese agujero y cae al suelo, y entonces el robot vuelve a su forma normal.

"Ouch... Eh, _Metal_..." Sonic se levanta del suelo lentamente, y mira al robot. "Si le has hecho algún daño a Tails y/o a Sally, juro que voy a despedazarte a vos y a Eggman. Lo haré aunque estés hecho de nano-robots."

"Aunque seas capaz de despedazar a un objeto hecho de nano-robots, no acabarías con el problema. Estos son los nano-robots de tu amigo, esto es sólo una marioneta que yo controlo de forma remota-"

 _¡TZZ!_

Fiona vuelve a dispararle un pulso EM al Metal Sonic, y este cae y se arrodilla en el suelo al sentir los efectos del pulso EM.

"Urgh..."

"Parece que estos pulsos EM te afectan a pesar de todo." dice Fiona. "Puedo destruirte sin tener que encontrarme contigo personalmente."

Metal Sonic vuelve a levantarse del suelo. "Sé que Tails es tu novio y todo eso. Pero mi objetivo no es Tails, ni lo es Sally, ni lo sos vos." Se vuelve hacia el velocista. "Monte Mobius, mañana al mediodía. Te encontrarás conmigo allí. De lo contrario, tu hermanito no vivirá lo suficiente para hacer las paces contigo, y además serás viudo incluso antes de poder casarte con tu princesa."

"Estaré allí." responde Sonic con determinación, causando que la zorra lo mire como diciendo "¿Acaso estás demente?".

Antes de que cualquiera de los dos mobianos pudiera hacer nada, el robot se desintegra en el aire, y los nano-robots se van volando en forma de nube.

* * *

Northamer y Soumerca, los dos continentes del Hemisferio Occidental del planeta, estaban unidos por un firme puente de tierra que tenía una longitud de unos 2500 km y una anchura promedio de unos 500 km. Pero con el devastador ataque de los Xorda, incluso las grandes masas de tierra sufrieron cambios repentinos y catastróficos, y aquel gran istmo fue reemplazado por una cadena de islas. En la más grande de estas islas, con una extensión similar a la de un país pequeño, se encuentra un volcán que hará erupción en cualquier momento: el Monte Mobius.

Son las 10:00 Hs. de la mañana, unas dos horas más temprano que en Nueva Mobotropolis. Un robot "Metal Sonic", similar al que se encontró con Sonic y Fiona, está caminando tranquilamente de un lado a otro, en un camino que atraviesa una selva no muy espesa, a medio camino entre la base del volcán y la costa de la isla. Cerca de él están Tails y Sally, ambos muy cansados y golpeados: Sally, quien además está atada, se encuentra en ese estado por haber opuesto resistencia a Metal Sonic; en cambio, Tails está así por la batalla con Sonic, batalla en la que casi murió gastando toda su energía Caos.

"Eggman construye robots cada vez más idiotas." dice Tails con voz débil. "¿No crees, Sally?"

"Cállate, Tails." El miedo es evidente en la voz de la princesa, quien también habla en voz baja.

"Vaya, vaya..." Metal Sonic los interrumpe. "Parece que alguien duda de mis capacidades."

"Tengo mis razones, _Metal_."

"Entonces cuéntamelas, Miles Prower, alias "Tails". Me sobra el tiempo, y también mi poder."

"Primero que nada, fuiste construido por Eggman, así que tu reputación de _badnik_ berreta te precede."

"¿Te acordás del Metal Sonic anterior a mí?"

"¿La versión 2.0? Agarró una Gema de Poder, una igual a la que vos tenés incrustada en tu pecho ahora mismo: se volvió loco, y fue destruido por Sonic y Knuckles."

"Interesante historia, ¿Eh?" Metal Sonic hace una pausa, mirando al costado. "Considerando tu intelecto, seguramente ya sabés cuáles son las cualidades de una Gema de Poder."

"Robotnik las creó para usarlas como un reemplazo de las Esmeraldas Caos. Esa fue una de las pocas cosas en las que el _buen doctor_ tuvo éxito: las Gemas de Poder pueden otorgar fuerza física, velocidad, agilidad, resistencia, y diversos poderes similares a los proveídos por una Esmeralda Caos, como capacidades de vuelo, de proyección y absorción de energía y radiación, teletransportación y... No puede ser..."

"Así es, Tails: he regenerado mi cuerpo, e incluso he forjado una personalidad propia. Ahora tengo todo lo necesario para vengarme de Sonic y del Guardián, empezando por tu mejor amigo precisamente."

"Tu base de datos está desactualizada, chatarra. Ninguno de los tipos que mencionaste son mis amigos. Y esa es la segunda razón por la cual dudo de tus capacidades: no podrías atraer a Sonic hasta esta trampa."

"Te olvidás de algo, Tails." El robot con sed de venganza acerca su cara a la del zorro. "Conozco muy bien a mi rival, lo conozco más de lo que él se conoce a sí mismo. Él no sólo vendrá para rescatar a Sally, él vendrá especialmente para rescatarte a tí."

Tails se mantiene mirando al Metal Sonic, luciendo una cara de póquer, pero el robot nota algo.

"Sé lo que estás pensando ahora: te estás dando cuenta de que, efectivamente, puedo derrotar a tu amigo; y eso también te preocupa, porque él aún te importa de la misma forma en que vos le importás a él."

Ambos se miran el uno al otro durante un largo tiempo, hasta que, de repente, la tierra debajo de ellos empieza a temblar. Los tres miran en dirección al Monte Mobius: la erupción volcánica está cerca. Sally empieza a asustarse, Tails sigue sin mostrar emociones, y Metal Sonic sonríe ampliamente y luego se aleja, caminando relajadamente y silbando.

"Tails..." Sally intenta hablar con él. "Lo siento-"

"Cállate, Sally." le dice Tails, con desdén.

"Tails, sé que estás enojado porque, según vos, todos te hemos tratado como un niño. Pero lo hicimos porque realmente eras un niño y no queríamos perderte. *snif* Te amamos, Tails. Lo último que querríamos sería hacerte daño o impedir que seas feliz. Nunca tuvimos la intención de convertir tu vida en un "The Truman Show"... ¿Viste la película-?"

"Sí, la ví, Sally. Te entiendo." Tails sigue sin mirar a la ardilla. "Pero debes admitir que hiciste las cosas mal-"

"¡Eso es lo que intento decirte! *sob* Tu problema es que no dejás a la gente hablar-"

"No me jodas, Sally. Si yo fuera tal como vos decís, Fiona no sería mi novia y Antoine no sería uno de mis mejores amigos. Y esa es otra prueba de que estás haciendo las cosas mal: decís que me cuidás y que querés que yo sea feliz, pero al tratarme como un nerd inadaptado, tenés una idea totalmente equivocada acerca de mí; y además, vos, creyendo que yo no me daré cuenta y que me voy a creer todo lo que vos y Sonic digan, seguís maltratando a Antoine y a Fiona-"

"¡Basta!" Ahora Sally realmente está llorando. "¡¿Querés que lo admita?! ¡Sí, lo admito! ¡Admito que me equivoqué contigo! ¡Admito que me equivoqué con Antoine y con Fiona! ¡Admito que escuché demasiado a Sonic! Pero todo lo hicimos por tí, para darte una infancia feliz que muy pocos podían tener por culpa de la guerra. Y ahora quiero corregir mis errores, y estoy segura de que Sonic también quiere corregirlo-"

Tails se vuelve hacia Sally. "¡¿Y acaso era necesaria esta guerra para que ustedes dos se dieran cuenta?!" le grita con furia a la princesa, haciendo que ella se mantenga callada mientras los dos se quedan en sus respectivos lugares.

Entonces, él vuelve en sí e intenta decirle algo a su madre sustituta, pero le resulta más difícil de lo que creía.

"Perdón, Sally." dice él finalmente, sin mirarla a los ojos. "Me pasé."

"Estás perdonado."

* * *

En las afueras de Nueva Mobotropolis, debajo de una colina, se esconde la nueva base de los CLK: el Cuartel General de la Libertad, equipado con lo último en tecnología y con varias habitaciones cómodas para los miembros del equipo.

Al regresar de la Isla del Ángel, Sonic y Fiona reunieron a los CLK, los CLA y Elías. Cuando se dio la noticia de que un nuevo Metal Sonic secuestró a Sally y a Tails, se iniciaron caldeadas discusiones entre ellos, discusiones que ya llevan media hora de duración.

Sonic: "¡Yo lo rescataré!"

Antoine: "¡ _Sûrement pas_! ¡ _Je_ rescataré a _mon mellieur ami_!"

Amy: "Sé acerca de las peleas entre pretendientes para ser el marido de una mujer, pero nunca en mi vida he visto peleas entre pretendientes para ser el mejor amigo de alguien."

Fiona: "Callate, Amy. No estás haciendo nada para ayudar."

Amy: "¿Y vos qué estás haciendo para ayudar, _zorra_?"

Elías: "¿Alguien en este lugar se acuerda todavía de Sally?"

Rosemary: "¡SILENCIO!"

Todos se callan finalmente, y Amadeus aprovecha para tomar la palabra.

Amadeus: "Nuestro hijo y la hermana del Príncipe están en peligro, así que nosotros también podríamos reclamar que nos dejen ir a rescatarlos; sin embargo, no lo hacemos y no participamos en esta discusión, que no nos lleva a ninguna parte. Respecto al conflicto entre Sonic y Antoine, esto es muy fácil de resolver: ambos irán a rescatar a Tails y a Sally."

Sonic: "Ok, pero hay que planear el rescate."

Fiona: "Cierto. Antoine rescatará a mi novio, y Sonic rescatará a Sally."

Sonic: "¡¿Qué?! ¡De ninguna manera!"

Antoine: [con tono solemne] "No te fallaré, Fiona, ni los fallaré a ustedes, Sr. y Sra. Prower-"

Sonic: "Esperá un momento. Yo rescataré a Tails, vos podés rescatar a Sally."

Antoine: "¿ _Quoi_? ¡ _Mais_ _je_ debo rescatar a Tails!"

Sonic: "En la Isla del Ángel, Metal se hizo pasar por Tails cuando podría haberse hecho pasar por Sally. Para atraerme, él planea usar como carnada a Tails, no a Sally. Por lo tanto, quien vaya a rescatar a Tails tendrá que lidiar con Metal, y ya que él imita mis poderes, el único que puede darle pelea a Metal soy yo. Conclusión: yo debo ir a rescatar a Tails."

Mientras Sonic habla, Fiona se mantiene pensativa.

Antoine: " _Mais_ -"

Fiona: "Tony, ¿Podemos hablar un minuto?"

Antoine: [hace una pausa] " _Bien sûr_ , Fiona."

El coyote sigue a Fiona por un pasillo del Cuartel General, hasta que llegan a una de las habitaciones.

Fiona: [en voz baja] "Tony... Dejá que Sonic vaya a rescatar a Miles."

Antoine: [en voz baja] "¿ _Quoi_ -?"

Fiona: [en voz baja] "Lo sé, lo sé: he cambiado de opinión muy rápidamente. Pero Sonic dijo que realmente quiere arreglar las cosas con Miles, y creo que hablaba en serio. Vale la pena darle una oportunidad, al menos por esta vez. Además, él tiene razón: Metal tiene sus mismas habilidades, así que Sonic es el único capaz de pelear con él."

Antoine: *sigh* [en voz baja] " _D'accord_."

* * *

Monte Mobius. 14:00 Hs., hora local, 16:00 Hs., Hora de Nueva Mobotropolis.

"Siento la presencia de Sonic..."

"Vamos, Metal, no empecés con las referencias a "La Guerra de las Galaxias" y la Fuerza y todo eso. Sé que lo estás detectando con tus sensores, no hay nada raro en eso."

Metal Sonic está de espaldas a Tails, observando el volcán. "Es cierto. Pero vos también sabés que existe una "Fuerza de Caos", que impregna a todo y a todos en nuestro universo; esta Fuerza de Caos se encuentra más concentrada en ciertos objetos, como las Esmeraldas Caos, y también en ciertos seres, como los Adeptos a Caos; también existen Enerjak o otros seres que, por circunstancias excepcionales, sus propios cuerpos concentraron energía Caos en tal cantidad que estos pasaron a estar hechos únicamente de energía Caos."

"Sí, sé sobre esas cosas. No por nada me llaman "nerd". Ahora, sería bueno que la cortaras con esa cosa del misterio y revelaras todo. Al fin y al cabo, si realmente sos tan poderoso como decís y vas a ganarle a Sonic, revelar tus planes no haría ninguna diferencia."

"Tienes razón..." Metal se vuelve hacia Tails. "Pero me gusta el misterio. Es algo que tengo como parte de mi nueva forma: una personalidad propia que incluye, entre otras cosas, gustos particulares. También tengo un propósito para mi vida: tener más poder."

"¿Estás seguro de que esa "personalidad propia", con todas las cosas que incluye, es tan infalible como decís?"

"Vamos, Tails... ¿Acaso crees en esas cosas que la gente dice sobre nosotros? Ya sabés a qué me refiero: que las máquinas siempre tienen algún error inevitable, a pesar de que todo funciona como un reloj en ellos; errores que, paradójicamente, sí pueden ser resueltos por seres como los mobianos y los humanos, cuyo raciocinio está fuerte y constantemente influenciado por las emociones."

"Metal, ningún sistema es infalible, ningún proceso de pensamiento es infalible. Eso es algo que he aprendido después de bastante experiencia, no sólo experiencia con máquinas sino también con la gente que me rodeaba; incluso lo he aprendido por las malas. Eso es uno de los propósitos por los que vivimos: vivimos para aprender de nuestros errores, incorporar información con la que podamos evitar tropezar con la misma piedra por segunda vez. Puede que alguien influenciado por las emociones piense con menos claridad, pero tiene una mente más flexible, se puede adaptar para resolver problemas; una mente que funciona como un reloj es rígida, no se puede adaptar a una situación nueva... y eso mismo te va a suceder a tí tarde o temprano."

"Ya lo veremos. Sonic está por llegar al punto de reunión, así que ya es hora de poner mi plan en marcha."

Sorpresivamente, Metal Sonic agarra a Tails y, usando su súper-velocidad "copiada" a Sonic, corre hacia el cráter del volcán. Sally se queda sola, atada, en donde estaba.

"Vaya... Para ser una réplica de Sonic, se ve bastante desinteresado por las mujeres."

* * *

Apenas un minuto después, Tails ya está encadenado a una roca en la orilla del cráter del volcán. Metal Sonic lo observa por unos segundos, riéndose suavemente.

"Por más que seas un Adepto a Caos, sé que no sobrevivirás en esta situación. En primer lugar, a tu cuerpo le queda poca energía Caos, sólo la necesaria para seguir vivo y sano y para resistir el calor en un lugar como este. Por otra parte, parece que ahora te está pasando lo que decías que me iba a pasar a mí: jamás creíste que mi Gema de Poder podía permitirme "renacer de las cenizas", y ahora no podés elaborar ningún plan que te permita salir vivo de esta. Y aún no sos un semidiós hecho de pura energía Caos concentrada, como Enerjak, así que puedes darte por muerto cuando la lava empiece a subir."

"Pero si yo ya tengo un plan para salir de aquí vivo, Metal: esperar a que Sonic venga y me libere. Cuando eso pase, tendrás que pelear contra nosotros dos juntos, y entonces estarás perdido."

"¿Y por qué tenés tanta fe en ese idiota?"

"Porque es uno de esos idiotas que nunca se mueren ni siquiera por su propia estupidez. Como la mala hierba, siempre vuelve. Y esta vez, eso será lo que me permita salir vivo de esta." Al terminar de hablar, Tails hace una sonrisa maníaca.

* * *

Sonic está corriendo a velocidad súper-sónica por la selva del Monte Mobius, en dirección al volcán. Está pensando en todos los momentos que vivió junto con Tails, tanto los buenos como los malos.

De repente, el velocista choca contra una red que aparece repentinamente entre los troncos de dos árboles, una trampa puesta por su doble robótico. Casualmente, Metal llega al lugar donde se encuentra Sonic, quien está en el suelo, intentando salir de la red.

"¡Jajaja! ¡El Héroe de Mobius, frenado por una simple red! ¿Quién lo diría? Todos sabemos que Tails te odia a muerte desde hace ya tiempo, pero ahora, él estaría totalmente desilusionado contigo si te viera."

"¡Basta, Metal! ¡Es obvio que vos tenés problemas sólo conmigo! ¡Dejá ir a Tails, no lo metas en esto!"

"Pero Tails es imprescindible para mi plan. Verás: si yo lo hago sufrir, te estoy haciendo sufrir a vos; si vos sufrís, yo soy feliz. ¿Más fácil de entender? Imposible."

De pronto, Sonic hace un _spin-dash_ , corta la red y escapa, y luego le da un fuerte golpe en la cara a Metal, lanzándolo un par de metros hacia atrás.

"Ya sabés que lo único que lográs con eso es hacerme enojar." El erizo orgánico le muestra a su contraparte robótica un pedazo de la red. "Y sabés que puedo vencerte en tu propio juego."

"Sonic, te estoy dando la oportunidad de ganar esto y salvar a tu amigo... Y sí, sé que aún ves a Tails como un amigo... Pero debes jugar siguiendo mis reglas, las cuales yo puedo cambiar cuando quiera-"

"Vos seguí regodeándote, yo me voy." En ese mismo momento, Sonic se va corriendo hacia el cráter, pero Metal lo sigue y logra alcanzarlo.

"¡Eh, no me dejes hablando solo!"

En respuesta, Sonic toma velocidad y se aleja de Metal, pero él también acelera y lo alcanza fácilmente, manteniendo luego una velocidad constante y ubicándose a la izquierda del erizo mobiano.

"Tal vez seas un erizo rápido, pero yo soy tu doble robótico, así que soy más rápido que vos, sin mencionar que soy más fuerte..."

De pronto, Metal acelera aun mas y deja a atrás a un Sonic anonadado.

"¡Y hago mejores _chili-dogs_!"

Sonic acelera más para alcanzar a su enemigo. De pronto, ve un pie robótico asomándose desde detrás del tronco de un árbol. Intenta frenar, pero reacciona demasiado tarde y tropieza.

"¡Buen viaje!" le grita Metal a Sonic mientras él sale volando hacia adelante y se estrella contra el tronco de otro árbol.

 _¡CRASH!_

"Guau... ¿Desde cuándo el bosque da vueltas?" se pregunta Sonic al levantarse del suelo, luego del choque.

"¡JAJAJA! ¡Esto se pone cada vez más divertido!" grita Metal entre sus propias risas. "¿Qué tal si te doy un verdadero desafío? Por ejemplo... ¡Mis sierras circulares cibernéticas!"

Con el cañón de su brazo izquierdo, Metal dispara tres sierras circulares, una tras otra. Sonic, a pesar de verse obligado a hacer saltos, volteretas en el aire y demás tipos de acrobacias, logra esquivar las sierras cada vez que alguna de ellas se aproxima a él.

"¿Acaso esta es tu idea de dejarme rescatar a Tails?"

"Ya te lo dije: yo hago las reglas... ¡Y las cambio también!"

Finalmente, Sonic se deshace de las sierras.

"Espero que hayas aprendido la lección esta vez: ninguna criatura de carne y hueso puede parar a un robot tan avanzado como yo."

De pronto, Sonic se lanza sobre Metal, lo empuja contra el tronco de otro árbol, saca un pedazo de la red de la trampa puesta por el robot, y corriendo alrededor del árbol con su súper-velocidad, usa la red para envolver el tronco junto con Metal.

"Ahí lo tienes: un poco de red que sobró de una de tus trampas, y ya estás atado como un regalo de Navidad." dice el erizo de carne y hueso, admirando su obra. "Bastante oportuno, considerando que voy a rescatar a Tails y que, pasado mañana, vamos a festejar la Navidad juntos."

Metal, atado a un árbol por su propia red, agacha la cabeza en señal de derrota.

"No creí que fueras tan listo, Sonic. Quizás hayas ganado realmente..."

* * *

Sally está avanzando lentamente por el camino en medio de la selva, yendo en dirección a la costa. Para ser precisos, está saltando, dado el hecho de que está atada de pies y manos.

De pronto, Bunnie aterriza en frente de ella, llevando en sus brazos a Antoine, que aún está algo nervioso después de volar con ella.

Antoine: "Bunnie, ¿Era necesario que _je_ estuviera de cabeza y que _vous_ me llevaras agarrado de uno de _mon_ pies?"

Bunnie: "Vamos, Tony... Jamás te dejaría caer, ya tenía todo planeado. Además, tenés que admitir que fue excitante."

Sally: [asombrada] "¿Antoine? ¿Bunnie? ¿Qué hacen aquí?"

Antoine: "Sonic _et_ _nous deux_ nos hemos repartido las tareas: _il_ se ocupa de Metal Sonic _et_ rescata a Tails, _pendant que_ _nous_ venimos por _vous_."

Sally: "Ok... [con vergüenza] Bunnie, perdón por... por haber ensartado a tu novio." [sonríe nerviosamente]

Bunnie: "Está bien, Sally. Antoine me lo contó: estabas siendo hechizado por tu padre brujo."

Sally: "De acuerdo... Aunque creo que también merecen una disculpa por otras cosas-"

Bunnie: "¿Sabés qué? Hablaremos de eso durante el vuelo, ¿Qué les parece?"

La chica cyborg mira a Antoine, pero él está totalmente quieto, prestando atención a otra cosa.

Antoine: [en voz baja] "¿Oyen eso?"

Sally y Bunnie intentan captar lo que sea que el coyote esté escuchando, y parecen haberse dado cuenta de lo que es.

Bunnie: [en voz baja, hablando rápido] "Vámonos de aquí, antes que-"

Cuando se quieren dar cuenta, los tres ya están rodeados por cientos de robots, que estaban escondidos en la selva: son Com-bots construidos por el Robotnik original, algo deteriorados pero aún muy poderosos y con un camuflaje que demuestra ser muy efectivo aún. Varios de ellos usan sus _jet-packs_ para mantenerse en el aire, impidiendo que los mobianos escapen de la isla por vía aérea.

Bunnie: [incrédula] "No me jodas..."

Inmediatamente, todos los Com-bots usan los rifles láser de sus brazos para dispararles a los mobianos, pero Bunnie genera un escudo deflector que los protege mientras Antoine dispara algunas flechas con bombas de humo. Antes de que los Com-bots activen sus sensores infrarrojos, la cyborg sale volando en horizontal, llevando al soldado y a Sally pegados a ella, manteniendo el escudo activado para que los tres estén protegidos mientras escapan de los robots que los estaban sitiando.

* * *

"Eso ha sido demasiado fácil... Ahora debo estar más alerta que nunca."

Sonic está ascendiendo por las laderas del Monte Mobius, corriendo a toda velocidad por los estrechos senderos en espiral. Mientras tanto, hay ciertas partes del cráter donde la lava ya se está desbordando, haciendo que algunos ríos de lava empiecen a correr lentamente por las laderas.

"Si le pasó algo a Tails, no me lo perdonaría..."

El erizo salta sobre un río de lava y sigue corriendo.

"Ni tampoco se lo perdonaría a Metal. Lo haré pagar."

Finalmente, el velocista llega al borde del cráter y encuentra a Tails. El debilitado Adepto a Caos, encadenado a la roca, aún está vivo y bien, pero el inmenso calor lo está cansando.

"¡Tails! ¡Acá estoy, amigo!"

"Sonic... Maldito infeliz, sabía que lograrías llegar."

A continuación, el erizo libera de sus cadenas al zorro, quien se muestra reticente a dirigirle la palabra o acercarse a él.

"Al fin... Estas cadenas en las muñecas me estaban matando."

"Bueno, ahora hay que evitar que esa lava nos mate. Vámonos de aquí lo antes posible, o-"

" _¿O Metal Sonic se liberará y te alcanzará?"_

Los dos mobianos, sorprendidos, miran hacia arriba y encuentran a Metal Sonic, quien usa los cohetes de sus pies pata mantenerse flotando encima de ellos.

"Sonic, ¿Realmente creíste que me pararías?"

"Estoy harto de esto. ¡Acabemos con él, Tails!"

"Será un placer convertirlo en chatarra-"

Sonic se lanza hacia Metal, y Tails levanta vuelo y lo acompaña a pesar de su propio estado. Pero el robot proyecta energía desde su Gema de Poder hacia ambos, arrojándolos de vuelta hacia atrás.

"Crecé de una vez, Tails. El mundo es cruel."

"Urgh... Metal, escuchame-"

"Por supuesto, estoy escuchando cómo gemís de dolor... y lo estoy disfrutando, de paso."

"Por favor, luchá contra tu programación..."

Sonic se levanta lentamente del suelo.

"Lo reconozco: sos más rápido y más fuerte que yo-"

"Por fin te das cuenta... Lo he estado demostrando todo el día."

"¿Pero de qué te sirve? La vida es más que eso. Significa tener amigos y sentimientos, disfrutar el hecho de que estás vivo."

"Ya tengo fuerza y poder. ¿Por qué abrazaría la debilidad, como hacés vos?"

Tails empieza a levantarse del suelo. "Si alguien me viera, pensaría que debería estar muerto ahora mismo. Sin embargo, a pesar de la crueldad de este mundo, sigo vivo. ¿Por qué crees que pasa eso?Tuve amigos que me cuidaron toda la vida, a pesar de la guerra y todo lo demás. Tengo una novia que me aprecia." La voz de Tails empieza a entrecortarse, lo cual llama la atención de Sonic. "Les debo la vida a todos y cada uno de ellos."

"Vamos, Metal..." Sonic vuelve a tomar la palabra. "Los sentimientos de uno, su espíritu, es lo más grande que hay."

"El parloteo de un erizo y un zorro derrotados."

*sigh* "No tiene sentido. Vos nunca lo entenderás... pero no ganarás tampoco." A continuación, él se dirige a Tails. "Mantendré a Metal ocupado. Vos escapá. ¡Ahora!"

"No." El zorro camina hacia el erizo y se para a su lado. "No te dejaré." Luego, él se dirige a Metal. "Tendrás que pararnos a nosotros dos juntos."

Frente a esto, el robot se mantiene callado... hasta que la tierra empieza a temblar, empezando a caer algunas rocas desde las paredes como resultado. Sonic y Tails se cubren sus cabezas.

"¡Tails, escapá antes que-!"

A pesar de la advertencia, cada uno de ellos termina con un pie atrapado por las rocas que caen sobre ellos. Mientras tanto, la verdadera erupción del volcán está empezando.

" _Maldita sea, no me dejan otra."_

Un haz de energía destruye las rocas que mantenían atrapado el pie de Tails, liberándolo, y lo mismo sucede con Sonic al mismo tiempo. Ambos, sorprendidos, miran en dirección al autor de los disparos que acaban de salvarlos.

"¡¿Metal?!" dicen al unísono.

Un chorro de lava se eleva y se lanza hacia ellos dos. Metal no pierde tiempo: se interpone entre la lava y los mobianos, y luego patea el suelo, haciendo que un grueso pedazo de roca se separe de él y se levante un poco.

"¡Váyanse! ¡Retendré la lava por ustedes!"

"¡¿Cómo?!" pregunta Sonic.

"¡Así!"

El brazo izquierdo de Metal cambia de forma, convirtiéndose en una enorme pala. Usándola junto con su brazo derecho, el robot levanta el pedazo de roca y lo pone en posición vertical rápidamente y con poco esfuerzo. La enorme ola de lava es detenida y se desvía hacia los costados.

"¡Váyanse de una p*** vez, los dos! ¡Ni yo podré quedarme así todo el día!"

"Esto no es un truco, ¿Verdad?"

Metal se esfuerza cada vez más por mantener la lava retenida.

"Tenías... tenías razón, Sonic... Hasta ahora... nunca me di cuenta de que... de que podía ser más que mi programación... más que un robot... porque sentí... _compasión_... ¡AHORA VÁYANSE!"

"Sonic, no sé si puedo volar ahora." dice Tails.

"Yo te tengo, amigo."

"Salvá a Metal, por favor."

"¡NO! ¡Eso nos matará a los tres! ¡No se preocupen por mí! ¡Recuerden: soy un robot! ¡Un poderoso... robot... sin... sentimientos-!"

Sonic sale corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el sitio más alto que encuentre, llevando a Tails sentado sobre sus hombros, mientras Metal es cubierto definitivamente por la lava, que baja a toda velocidad por las laderas.

* * *

Mientras tanto, a cierta distancia de la costa, los Com-bots están atacando a Bunnie, Antoine y Sally, haciendo que los tres retrocedan gradualmente mientras infructuosamente intentan llegar a la costa.

La coneja es la primera línea de defensa, ya que ella despliega el escudo deflector y repele a los Com-bots disparándoles con su brazo robótico en diferentes modos: balas de plasma comunes, balas de plasma guiadas, lanzallamas de plasma, ametralladora láser, y una suerte de escopeta que dispara partículas subatómicas con alta energía. El coyote dispara sus flechas trucadas, especialmente para proteger la retaguardia, y la ardilla está en el medio de los dos, incapaz de participar en la lucha.

Finalmente, los tres avistan la costa, donde son esperados por el _Tornado_ , el avión de Tails: Sonic lo había usado para llegar al Monte Mobius en primer lugar, luego de que Fiona "intentara" darle un curso rápido para manejarlo (al final, el avión estuvo en piloto automático durante la mayor parte del viaje de Sonic). Sin embargo, varios Com-bots se cruzan en su camino. Para empeorar las cosas, Bunnie aún no había comido al empezar esta misión apresurada, y la inesperada batalla hace que ella se exija mucho más de lo que previó; por lo tanto, sus armas y sus generadores de escudo deflector gastan más energía de la que su cuerpo produce, y la chica cyborg se está empezando a cansar.

Antoine: " _Mon amour_ , dejame seguir con esto."

Bunnie: "No hace falta... Unos robots más, y ya podremos escapar..."

A pesar del optimismo de Bunnie, ellos pronto empiezan a ser rodeados otra vez, así que los tres se esconden en una cueva. Los Com-bots se amontonan en la entrada, y Bunnie y Antoine usan sus armas para eliminar a muchos más de ellos con cada disparo. Finalmente, los Com-bots se alejan.

Sally: "Parece que ya podemos salir."

Los tres empiezan a avanzar lentamente y en silencio hacia la entrada de la cueva, pero es sacudida por una explosión producida en el exterior: los Com-bots se habían juntado arriba de la entrada de la cueva y se autodestruyeron, generando un deslizamiento de rocas. Antes de que la entrada de la cueva sea bloqueada por las rocas, Bunnie usa todas sus fuerzas para empujar a Sally hacia el exterior, mientras ella y Antoine se quedan encerrados.

La princesa observa esto, permaneciendo shockeada, y luego corre hacia la cueva, ahora bloqueada. Desesperada, intenta sacar las rocas, pero pronto se da cuenta de que es un esfuerzo inútil; ella se arrodilla en el suelo y agacha la cabeza, a punto de llorar.

Sally: *snif* "Lo siento... Dios mío, lo siento por todo..."

Finalmente, ella se dirige a la costa. En el camino, recibe un SMS de Sonic:

 _Tails rescatado. Me quedaré con él por un rato, intentaré hacer las paces con él. Podés irte sin nosotros, nos las arreglaremos._

Cuando ella llega a la costa y está a punto de abordar el _Tornado_ , cuando un Com-bot escondido en el agua la sorprende y se lanza hacia ella, activando su mecanismo de autodestrucción al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo, una patada, proveniente de alguien detrás de Sally, impacta en el pecho del Com-bot y lo lanza decenas de metros hacia atrás y hacia arriba, y el robot termina explotando en el aire. La ardilla se da vuelta, mira hacia arriba, y queda aun más shockeada al reconocer a su salvador.

"Usted... usted es... es-"

 _"Así es, princesa. Y no se preocupe por sus dos amigos que están atrapados en la cueva, yo me encargaré de ellos."_

Sally asiente nerviosamente, corre hacia el _Tornado_ y se sube a él.

 _"Ah, y otra cosa más: reconozco que estamos en el mismo bando, pero si usted le cuenta a alguien sobre mí sin que yo o alguno de mis jefes lo autorice, me veré obligado a matarla. No es nada personal, son sólo gajes del oficio."_

Luego de este extraño encuentro, Sally arranca el _Tornado_ y se va desesperadamente de la isla, mientras su salvador se vuelve hacia la cueva donde Bunnie y Antoine están atrapados.

* * *

En una colina, a cierta distancia del volcán, Tails y Sonic están contemplando la erupción.

"Eso fue extraño, ¿No?"

"Vos lo dijiste, Tails." Sonic hace una pausa, y se vuelve hacia el zorro. "Lo lograste: cambiaste las tornas."

Tails se vuelve hacia el erizo también. "¿Quién? ¿Yo?"

"Sip."

"¿Cómo?"

"Pues... Todo lo que le decíamos a Metal no significaba nada para él, él creía que eran sólo palabras. Pero cuando vos te negaste a irte sin mí y te pusiste a mi lado para que lo enfrentáramos juntos... ahí fue cuando todo tuvo sentido para él: vio una prueba concreta de lo que le estábamos diciendo, y empezó a tener algo así como un "alma robótica"."

"Sí... Logramos salir vivos de esta..."

"Gracias, Tails. Te debo la vida... En realidad, te debo como cuarenta vidas: una por cada vez que me salvaste de mi propia estupidez."

"Sí, seguro... No fue nada..." Ahora, Tails evita mirar a su "hermano".

"¿Tails? ¿Estás bien?"

"¿Por qué no lo estaría?"

"Por la pérdida de Metal."

"Bueno... Habría sido un buen activo para el equipo... Imaginate: junto con Bunnie, ya habríamos tenido dos Combatientes por la Libertad con cañones de plasma en lugar de brazos..."

El niño prodigio intenta limpiarse una lágrima disimuladamente, pero Sonic se da cuenta e inmediatamente lo abraza; el zorro empieza a llorar realmente, con la cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro del velocista.

"Fracasé, Sonic... *sob* Yo también intenté convencer a Metal... *sob* y fracasé... y ahora está muerto..."

"No... Hiciste tu mejor intento... Además, lograste salvarme-"

Sonic es interrumpido cuando un Tails disgustado desarma el abrazo, se aleja y se para de espaldas a él.

"Perdón, Tails... Perdón por decir... bueno, lo que sea que haya dicho y te haya disgustado."

Tails no responde.

"¿Querrías contarme lo que pasa?"

Luego de unos segundos, el zorro finalmente rompe el silencio.

"Cuando vi a Metal, y especialmente cuando se sacrificó por nosotros, me recordó a ti, Sonic. Mejor dicho, me hizo recordar la imagen falsa que yo tenía de tí: alguien bueno, valiente, gracioso, confiable, que entienda los problemas de los demás, que sepa contener a otros, que no dude en sacrificar su vida por otros o en llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias para salvar a sus seres queridos, que sepa vivir alegremente y sin estrés pero combinando eso con un compromiso inquebrantable con su deber..." La ira empieza a resurgir en la voz del niño prodigio. "Por supuesto, el verdadero Sonic no es así para nada..."

"Sé que me estoy volviendo repetitivo... pero creo que te debo otra disculpa más, por haberte decepcionado. Creeme, yo quiero ser tal como creías que era, pero... No sé por qué, pero me resulta difícil notar las cosas que estoy haciendo mal, no podía darme cuenta de que estaba lastimando a Antoine, no podía darme cuenta de que vos eras prácticamente un adulto en muchos aspectos... *snif* no podía darme cuenta de lo infeliz que eras..."

"¿Y la forma en que tratás a las mujeres?"

"Era la costumbre, Tails."

"Sí, claro... Y también era una costumbre ver a los nerds como gente inferior que no merece tener una relación romántica."

"Por favor, Tails... *sob* Dame sólo una oportunidad más... Te lo ruego... Sé que no podés tolerar el fracaso, y ahora entiendo que sos así; te apoyaré cada vez que lo necesites. Además, hay gente que está enojada con tus padres, con los Combatientes por la Libertad, e incluso con vos y con Fiona; los voy a proteger cada vez que pueda, a vos, a tus padres y a Fiona. Y te juro, por mis propios padres y por el Tío Chuck, que acabaré con todo el Imperio de Eggman sin dudarlo."

Tails vuelve a mirarlo, pero lo mira de reojo.

"¿Y si no cumplís con tu palabra?"

"Podrás hacerme lo que quieras. Incluso renunciaré a mi lugar en el equipo si me lo ordenas."

Luego de varios segundos, Tails vuelve a hablar.

"De acuerdo, te daré el beneficio de la duda. Ahora volvamos a casa." Tails empieza a caminar hacia la costa, siendo seguido por Sonic, quien pronto lo alcanza y continúa caminando a su lado.

Ambos siguen caminando en silencio, hasta que...

"¿Sonic?"

"¿Sí, Tails?"

"¿Cómo hacés para estar tan relajado, a pesar de estar peleando esta guerra?"

"No sabría explicarte... Supongo que yo simplemente soy así. De todas formas, cualquiera que me vea creería que estoy pensando en esta guerra como si fuera un juego."

Tails entiende la referencia en forma instantánea. "Sucede que... yo también estoy llevando el mundo sobre mis hombros, al igual que vos, pero no puedo relajarme tan fácilmente estando consciente de eso. La sola idea de tratar el asunto de la guerra como si fuera un juego... Me repugna."

"Entiendo... Tails..." Sonic pone una mano sobre un hombro de su amigo. "Pase lo que pase, si no podés recurrir a Fiona ni a tus padres por alguna razón, no dudes en llamarme, ¿Ok? No estás solo en esta guerra, no sos el único que carga el mundo sobre sus hombros, y los amigos existen precisamente para apoyarse unos a otros. Yo sigo estando muy consciente de lo que esta guerra significa; lo recuerdo cada vez que veo a mis padres y al Tío Chuck, que están robotizados, y también lo recuerdo cada vez que miro a mi alrededor."

"Gracias, Sonic..."

* * *

"Deberías haber aprovechado para salir vos también, Tony."

"No habría sido justo para _vous_ , _ma belle fleur_. Te esforzaste mucho más que _moi_ , _vous_ merecías salir."

"Oh, Tony..."

" _De plus_ , si vas a quedarte atrapada aquí, merecés algo de compañía."

"Gracias... Te amo."

En medio de la oscuridad de la cueva, el coyote abraza fuertemente a su novia.

" _Moi aussi_ , Bunnie."

Ambos ven su "momento romántico" interrumpido por nuevos temblores, provenientes d las rocas que tapan la entrada de la cueva. De pronto, todas las rocas empiezan a caerse, y se forma un agujero generado por dos taladros. La cueva empieza a recibir cada vez más luz, hasta que el agujero es lo suficientemente grande para que alguien entre.

Se trata de un coyote robiano masculino, de edad avanzada, muy robusto; sorprendentemente, está cubierto por una capa de tejido vivo que le daba la apariencia de un mobiano orgánico, pero esa capa de tejido ya está muy deteriorada: parte de su cabello en la cabeza ya no está; la piel tiene muchos cortes que dejan expuesta su naturaleza robótica, especialmente en todo el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo, y el globo ocular orgánico del ojo izquierdo también se ha perdido, revelando su ojo robótico.

"¡¿ _Papa_?!"

"¡¿General?!"

Armand D'Coolette hace una pose extraña frente a los dos mobianos más jóvenes, y habla con voz gruesa y sin acento de Mercia.

" **He vuelto."**

[ **Banda Sonora:** Golpes de percusión de _Main Title (Tema musical de "Terminator 2")_ – **Brad Fiedel** ]

"Oh, no..." Antoine se lleva una mano a la cara. "No empieces con las referencias a Schwarzenegger, _s'il vous plaît_..."

* * *

 **Glosario:**

 **Caerle la ficha a** alguien: darse cuenta alguien acerca de algo.

 **Hacerse a la idea** : acostumbrarse a un cambio.

 **Pasarse** : propasarse, excederse.

" **No me dejan otra** ": "No me dejan otra opción".


	27. Epílogo

**_Antoine D'Coolette y los Combatientes por la Libertad Alternativos._**

 ** _Episodio Segundo: Misión Diplomática._**

 _Capítulo 15: Epílogo._

Al día siguiente del rescate, hacia las 10:00 Hs. de la mañana, Sonic y Tails finalmente llegan a Nueva Mobotropolis. Al entrar a la ciudad, quedan sorprendidos por la poca gente que hay en las calles.

Tails: "¿Qué pasó acá mientras no estaba?"

Sonic: "Es como si los marcianos hubieran abducido a la mitad de la gente."

A medida que caminan por las calles, observan mejor a la gente: todos son jóvenes y niños que antes habían sido residentes de Knothole; los adultos y ancianos eran muy, muy pocos.

Sonic: "Iré a mi casa para comprobar que mis padres sigan aquí."

Tails: "Ok, yo haré lo mismo."

Ambos se van en direcciones separadas, y vuelven a reunirse en el mismo lugar, media hora después.

Sonic: [muy preocupado] "Mis padres no están, y tampoco está el Tío Chuck. Ni siquiera está Muttski."

Tails: [aliviado, pero aún confundido] "Esto es raro: fui al castillo y me he cruzado con Lady Alicia, y ella me dio algo de información: mis padres siguen aquí, Rosie también, y lo mismo pasa con el nuevo Jefe de Estado Mayor... Sonic, ¿No tenés la sensación de que estas desapariciones no fueron al azar y que los desaparecidos pertenecen a un grupo con características específicas?"

 _"¡Miles! ¡Sonic!"_

Ambos miran en dirección a la fuente de esa voz, y se encuentran con Fiona, que corre hacia ellos acompañada de Sally. Al llegar, la zorra roja le da un fuerte abrazo a su novio.

Fiona: "Gracias a Dios que estás bien, Miles... ¿Te pasó algo?"

Tails: [devuelve el abrazo] "Estoy bien, Fiona... [le da un beso en los labios] Ahora, ¿Podrías contarme todo lo que sucedió, por favor?"

Sally: "Yo les contaré: en algún momento entre la medianoche y el amanecer, todos los robianos han desaparecido, tanto en esta ciudad como en todo el mundo. Incluso se rumorea que Eggman también desapareció de Nueva Megaopolis, la nueva capital de su imperio."

Sonic: "¿Nueva capital?"

Fiona: "Él había ocupado la Antigua Megaopolis, le había cambiado el nombre y había empezado a construir edificios nuevos encima de los restos de los edificios viejos."

Sally: "Volviendo al tema de los robianos: Antoine y Bunnie llegaron hoy a la mañana temprano, diciendo que no nos preocupáramos y que todos los robianos volverán esta noche. Dicen que los Bem los han abducido para des-robotizarlos, pero también dicen que no pueden revelar sus fuentes."

Entonces, el celular de Fiona empieza a vibrar: había llegado un SMS, que ella procede a leer inmediatamente.

Fiona: [luego de leer el SMS] "Es Bunnie: quiere hacer una reunión en el Cuartel de la Libertad."

Tails: "Ok, vamos para allá."

* * *

Unos minutos después, en el Cuartel de la Libertad...

Los seis miembros originales de los CLA, los CLK, el Teniente Proción, Elías Acorn y su familia están en una sala de reuniones, sentados en sillas giratorias ubicadas alrededor de una gran mesa circular. En ese momento, ellos reciben la visita de un dogo mobiano masculino, con un corte de pelo militar, vestido con un uniforme del Real Ejército, portando un bastón en su mano izquierda: el Coronel George Sommersby, el nuevo Jefe del Estado Mayor.

Coronel Sommersby: [se inclina ante Elías] "Su Excelencia..." [a Amadeus] Qué gran sorpresa, _novato_. ¿Volviste a pelear en el frente?"

Tails: "¡¿ _Novato_?! ¡Jajaja! [su silla se cae hacia atrás, y él cae hacia atrás junto con la silla] ¡WAH!"

Fiona: "¡Miles!" [lo levanta del suelo]

Amadeus: [a Tails] "Eso te pasa por reírte de mí."

Tails: "Jaja... Estoy bien, estoy bien, Fiona... Esto es lo más gracioso que he escuchado..."

Coronel Sommersby: "Supongo que ese es tu hijo, _novato_. ¿Es cierto que tiene un rango mayor que el tuyo?"

Amadeus: "En realidad-"

Tails: [sonríe ampliamente] "Así es, Coronel: en la Nueva Legión de Honor de Mercia, ya lo he superado en rango."

Amadeus: " _Sólo_ en la Legión de Honor, jovencito."

Mientras padre e hijo discuten, Rosemary se ríe por lo bajo.

Coronel Sommersby: [a Tails] "Tu padre era igual, chico: yo lo había instruido en su juventud, y poco tiempo después, ya estaba obedeciendo órdenes de él. [a Antoine] Y vos sos el alumno de Amadeus, ¿Cierto? Has crecido mucho, y escuché que luchás bastante bien."

Antoine: "Tuve algunos altibajos, _mais_ acá estoy, luchando."

Sonic: "Ok, es muy lindo que se reúnan después de tanto tiempo, pero, ¿Podemos empezar con esta reunión?"

Antoine: " _Eh bien_ , no falta nadie, _alors_ ya podemos empezar."

Bunnie: "Como les hemos dicho antes, los Bem han abducido a todos los robianos del planeta para des-robotizarlos, y lo hicieron entre las 0:00 Hs. y las 6:00 Hs. de hoy; los Bem no hicieron distinciones entre los bandos que están peleando en esta guerra, así que Eggman y Snively también han sido abducidos."

Sonic: "¿Snively? ¿Por qué? Él no es robiano."

Tails: "En realidad, Eggman tampoco es un overlander robotizado. Tiene la personalidad de Robotnik, pero sigue siendo un robot común y corriente."

Proción: [respondiéndole a Sonic] "Cuando Eggman y Snively se establecieron en lo que ahora sería Nueva Megaopolis, el _doctor_ robotizó a su sobrino, probablemente por no haber podido evitar la destrucción de Robotropolis."

Fiona: "Si Scourge reemplazara a Snively y se convirtiera en su nuevo lugarteniente, no me sorprendería. Después de todo, fue él quien lo rescató, y también es él quien tiene el control sobre las Fuerzas Armadas de un planeta entero."

Proción: "Si es posible una alianza entre Eggman y Scourge, aún está muy lejos de concretarse: después de que los CLA intentaran capturar a Scourge hace más de una semana, él no volvió a visitar Mobius, y ni Eggman ni ningún subordinado suyo viajó a Moebius. Además, ya hemos dicho que Snively fue abducido junto con Eggman, así que él también podría ser des-robotizado y podría continuar en su como segundo al mando de su tío."

Cuando Proción menciona la batalla entre los CLA y Scourge, Tails empieza a lucir deprimido. Sonic y Fiona notan esto, y cada uno de ellos le pone una mano en uno de sus hombros.

Proción: "En cuanto a cómo los Bem serían capaces de "des-robotizar" a un robot común y corriente, no tenemos ni la menor idea. Es probable que su tecnología sea más avanzada de lo que creíamos, siendo ellos capaces de hacer más cosas aparte de robotizar y des-robotizar criaturas orgánicas."

Sally: [a Proción, Antoine y Bunnie] "Esperen un segundo: ¿Cómo saben que fueron los Bem quienes abducieron a todos los robianos? ¿Cómo saben todo lo que nos dijeron recién?"

Proción: "Pues... Antoine, Bunnie y yo tenemos que darles algo de información confidencial. Pero antes, debemos darles una advertencia, la cual es bastante obvia pero merece ser dicha: lo que les vayamos a decir no debe salir de esta sala."

Todos excepto Antoine y Bunnie: "Entendido."

Antoine: "El General Armand D'Coolette, _mon père_ , sigue vivo."

Todos excepto Bunnie, Proción y Sally: **"¡¿QUÉ?!"**

Antoine: "Sobrevivió al atentado en la Isla Prisión, _et_ _maintenant_ es agente del Servicio Secreto de Inteligencia Militar de Su Majestad para la Seguridad Exterior de Mercia."

Sonic: "Nombre largo, ¿Eh?"

Sally: "Ya me parecía que él era un espía o algo por el estilo: yo me encontré con Armand al salir de la isla, y me dijo que no debía contarle a nadie sobre él, o se vería obligado a matarme."

Antoine: "Ayer a la mañana, los Bem abducieron a _mon père_ para des-robotizarlo antes que a los demás, _mais_ _il_ se negó a ser orgánico de nuevo: su mente ya era libre, _et_ quería seguir luchando aprovechando sus nuevas habilidades como robiano. _Alors_ , los Bem permitieron que _il_ regresara a Mobius _et_ le avisara a Rob O'Hedge acerca de lo que los Bem planeaban hacer. Algunas horas más tarde, Rob le permitió ir al Monte Mobius para ayudarnos en el rescate de Sally; Bunnie _et_ _moi_ habíamos quedado atrapados dentro de una cueva, _il_ nos rescató, _et_ nos contó todo."

Proción: "Hace algunos días, Rob O'Hedge me contrató y empecé a trabajar para esa agencia; hace media hora, me llamaron para contarme todo esto, diciendo que tanto yo como Bunnie y Antoine estábamos autorizados a revelar esto, pero me dijeron que sólo les podíamos contar acerca de esto a ustedes. Por otro lado, en la Federación Unida, los únicos informados acerca de esto son: el Presidente Joao Falcao, los Jefes de Estado de cada una de las ciudades-Estado de la Federación, el Comandante Tower, los Jefes de Estado Mayor de las tres ramas de GUN, y los miembros del Equipo Oscuro. Los que han sido informados por Rob O'Hedge incluyen también a: los demás grupos de Combatientes por la Libertad, como Chaotix y los grupos de Downunda y de la propia Mercia; la totalidad de los miembros de la Hermandad de Guardianes, y los líderes de las demás naciones que nos apoyan, como Lupe Wolf, Gran Jefa de la recientemente fundada Nación de las Manadas de Lobos."

Lady Alicia: "Ok, entiendo que el Rey Rob quiera revelarle esto a Elías, al Coronel Sommersby y a los Combatientes por la Libertad, pero no entiendo por qué ustedes nos dijeron que yo y Megan vengamos a esta reunión junto con mi hijo. No tenemos nada que ver."

Bunnie: "También hay noticias acerca de Maximiliano Acorn: él ha desaparecido. Rob creyó que sería conveniente avisar acerca de esto a los familiares de Elías, especialmente a usted, Lady Alicia."

Lady Alicia: "Entiendo..."

Antoine: " _Mon père_ también descubrió que Geoffrey St. John es seguidor de IXIS; _en fait_ , fue Geoffrey quien llevó a cabo el atentado en la Isla Prisión. _Mon père_ fingió su muerte en ese atentado, empezó a trabajar como agente al servicio de Rob O'Hedge, _et_ en una de sus primeras misiones, capturó _et_ interrogó a Geoffrey: parece que _il_ no sirve a Naugus a cambio de dinero, _mais_ lo hace para vengar las muertes de _son père_ Ian _et_ de _sa femme_ Hershey, _et_ _aussi_ porque está convencido de que Naugus sería un rey mejor que los miembros de la Casa de Acorn."

Sonic: "En resumen: Geoffrey está resentido por la muerte de sus seres queridos. Quizás debamos tomar eso en cuenta si queremos que él regrese a nuestro bando."

Bunnie: "No creo que funcione. Armand nos contó que él parecía bastante testarudo durante el interrogatorio: él le mencionó que conoció a su padre Ian, le dijo que escuchó hablar acerca de su esposa Hershey, y le preguntó si ellos querrían que trabajara al servicio de alguien como Naugus; la respuesta de Geoffrey fue que eso ya no importaba porque su esposa y su padre ya estaban muertos."

Rosemary: "¿Cuál es la situación actual de Geoffrey?"

Antoine: " _Malheureusement_ , logró escapar de _mon père_. _Sûrement_ desapareció junto con Max."

Megan: "En fin... ya no podemos hacer mucho desde nuestro lugar. Ahora, ¿No deberíamos ir preparándonos para la Navidad?"

* * *

Varias horas después...

Está nevando nuevamente en Nueva Mobotropolis. En la plaza que rodea al Nuevo Castillo de Acorn, Elías Acorn está realizando una cena navideña masiva, con entrada gratuita para todo aquel ciudadano que desee asistir a ella; los muchos mobianos que asisten a la cena (incluyendo a los CLA, a los CLK y a sus respectivos aliados durante la Guerra Civil) están comiendo y charlando dentro de grandes carpas bien calefaccionadas.

Ya faltan pocos minutos para la medianoche, y todos esperan ansiosamente la cuenta regresiva y los fuegos artificiales, cuando Tails se sube a un escenario techado y se acerca a un micrófono para hablarle a todos los comensales, llevando una copa de cristal con jugo de naranja exprimido. Cada carpa está en una posición específica, de tal forma que la amplia puerta de entrada de cada una de ellas permite observar lo que pasa en el escenario.

"Buenas noches a todos..." Tails, algo avergonzado y triste, empieza a hablar mientras su voz es reproducida por los parlantes. "Antes que empecemos la cuenta regresiva para el comienzo de la Navidad, me gustaría aprovechar esta oportunidad para... hacer una declaración."

Él bebe un sorbo de jugo de naranja, y luego de estar en silencio unos segundos, reanuda el discurso.

"Le ofrezco mis disculpas a todos ustedes: a Sonic Hedgehog, Sally Acorn y los demás CLK, quienes me habían cuidado en los primeros diez años de mi vida y luego tuvieron que pelear contra mí... a Elías Acorn, quien evidentemente era una víctima de su padre y no merecía pasar por todo este asunto de la Guerra Civil... a mis amigos en los CLA... a todos los que se sumaron a la guerra para luchar de nuestro lado, incluyendo a todo el Equipo Oscuro, las gemelas Leeta y Lyco, Nic Weasel, Lightning Lynx y el Sargento Simian, quienes también fueron reclutados por mí..."

Amadeus Prower, sentado en una de las mesas, queda sorprendido por las declaraciones de su hijo. "¿Qué está haciendo?" se pregunta a sí mismo. "Yo los había reclutado. Yo debería disculparme, no él."

Fiona alcanza a escucharlo. "Su hijo es así, Mariscal." le dice, mirando luego a su novio mientras empieza a lucir apenada. "Siempre se exige mucho a sí mismo y se sacrifica, especialmente cuando piensa que algo le salió mal..."

"... a todos los que se sumaron a la guerra para luchar a favor de la Monarquía, como los robianos y cyborgs del Gran Desierto, el Guardián Knuckles, Julie-Su y todo el Equipo Chaotix -incluyendo a Matilde, la hermana de Mighty Armadillo-, quienes se vieron forzados por mí para pelear contra quienes alguna vez fueron sus amigos..."

Mighty, quien está sentado junto con su hermana y el Equipo Chaotix, escucha esto último y también siente mucha pena por quien está pronunciando ese discurso. "Creo que vos también merecés una disculpa, amigo." se dice a sí mismo.

"... a la totalidad de los soldados de ambos bandos y sus respectivas familias, especialmente las familias de los soldados fallecidos... y a todos los ciudadanos de este país, especialmente cierta niña conejo y su madre, quienes seguramente saben que me estoy refiriendo a ellos y saben por qué me disculpo..."

Cream y Vanilla también reaccionan de la misma forma al escuchar al niño prodigio hablar.

"Anteayer, fui secuestrado, Sonic hizo inmediatamente todo lo que podía hacer para salvarme, y lo logró; ahora, recuerdo cuando le di una segunda oportunidad a Fiona Fox, y creo que también vale la pena darles una segunda oportunidad a Sonic, a Sally y a los CLK... De todas formas, me he comportado como un verdadero hijo de p***. Sé que me he pasado al decir esto, pero mi vocabulario ya no me alcanza para describir lo terrible que he sido últimamente con todos ustedes... Incluso es posible que mis acciones ya sean imperdonables en este punto... Eso es todo."

Luego de su discurso, todo el mundo permanece en silencio... hasta que algunos mobianos, como Vanilla, Cream, Mighty, Matilde, Sonic, Sally y Elías, empiezan a aplaudir; muy pronto, todos empiezan a aplaudir solemnemente al zorro arrepentido, sin hacer ningún otro sonido aparte del sonido de sus propios aplausos. Luego de limpiarse una lágrima, Tails se baja del escenario rápidamente, y Elías se sube a él.

"Ciudadanos de Acorn... Creo que sería buena idea hacer que esta Navidad represente la reconciliación definitiva entre todos nosotros. Invito a todos a aprovechar este encuentro para disculparnos mutuamente por todo lo sucedido. Este sería un excelente regalo de Navidad para todos nosotros."

La gente vuelve a aplaudir luego de los dichos de Elías, y poco tiempo después, empieza la cuenta regresiva para el comienzo de la Navidad.

 _ **"¡10... 9... 8...!"**_

Tails está sentado en la misma mesa que sus padres y Fiona, abrazando a su novia por la cintura. Pero ella no parece estar emocionada o ni muy feliz, aunque tampoco rechaza el abrazo de su novio.

 _ **"¡7... 6... 5... 4...!"**_

Sonic, Sally, Amy, Rotor, los padres de Sonic y el Tío Chuck se acercan a ellos.

 _ **"¡3... 2... 1... Feliz Navidad!"**_

* * *

Un par de horas después, cuando ya todos empiezan a ser vencidos por el sueño, Tails y Fiona regresan a su taller y se van a dormir juntos. Sin embargo, una vez que los dos están metidos en la cama y que las luces están apagadas, ambos permanecen despiertos.

"Fiona, estuviste algo rara últimamente. No quiero ser una molestia, pero... ¿Querés contarme?"

"No te preocupes, Miles. No es nada."

"¿Estás segura?"

"Miles..."

"Ok, ok, ya me estoy poniendo pesado... Lo siento."

"Está bien, Miles... Creo que sólo estoy indispuesta."

"Entiendo..."

Tails se levanta de la cama, da la vuelta, se mete a ella desde el otro lado y abraza suavemente a Fiona desde atrás, llevando sus manos a la parte baja de su abdomen y luego besándola en su mejilla.

"¿Te sentís más cómoda ahora?"

"Gracias."

El niño prodigio finalmente se duerme, pero la zorra roja aún está muy despierta: hay algo que no logra quitarse de la cabeza, algo que incluso la está haciendo llorar en silencio.

("Lo siento, Miles... Todo esto es mi culpa...")

* * *

Mientras tanto, en algún universo de bolsillo...

Geoffrey St. John está caminando por un sinuoso camino de cristal, tan liso que hace falta andar con extremo cuidado para no resbalarse. A su alrededor, el espacio adopta formas raras, evidenciando que es un universo muy distinto a aquel donde se encuentra el planeta Mobius: las estalactitas de cristal cuelgan de un techo que, aunque también está hecho de cristal, parece estar a una altura infinita del suelo e incluso tiene puntos de luz similares a estrellas, como si ese fuera el cielo en realidad; hay otros caminos similares al transitado por Geoffrey, pero estos van hacia arriba o incluso están de cabeza, siendo transitados por toda clase de seres que parecen violar la Ley de la Gravedad sin ningún esfuerzo; el cristal en sí, e incluso el espacio vacío, parecen ser de múltiples colores al mismo tiempo y adoptan formas extrañas y alucinantes, como si se tratasen de obras de arte psicodélico o imágenes generadas por un caleidoscopio, que tienden a provocarle ilusiones ópticas a cualquier humano, overlander o mobiano que los mire...

Ese "cielo" tiene incluso dos porciones que, para gran consternación del zorrillo, parecen imitar los rostros de Ian St. John y de Hershey Cat; sin embargo, él desvía la mirada por una fracción de segundo, y cuando vuelve a fijar la vista en esas mismas porciones de la bóveda celeste, esos dos rostros ya no están allí.

Luego de caminar un poco más, Geoffrey llega a una amplia escalera que lo lleva hasta un altar: desde allí, Maximiliano Acorn contempla todo aquel universo de bolsillo, sentado en un trono hecho del mismo cristal del cual está hecho todo lo demás en este lugar.

"Supongo que este lugar te ha llamado enormemente la atención." le dice Max al zorrillo, mientras este último sube lentamente por los escalones. "Está hecho a imagen y semejanza del Vacío, el universo que fue nuestro hogar durante una década entera."

El ex-agente del Real Servicio Secreto se había fugado del Reino de Acorn poco después del exilio forzado de Max, luego de escuchar que el rey emérito también era un seguidor de IXIS. Juntos, ingresaron a este universo que, según lo dicho por Max, era un refugio creado por el propio Naugus.

Pero ahora, Geoffrey nota algo raro mientras sube por la escalera: la voz de Max se parece mucho a la voz que él escuchó al hablar con Naugus por celular. Cuando el seguidor de IXIS más joven ya ha subido por las escaleras lo suficiente como para observar a Max, se entera de que él ha cambiado mucho en forma muy repentina: un pequeño cuerno sobresale en su entrecejo; sus orejas son ligeramente más grandes, perdiendo su típica forma de triángulo equilátero y volviéndose más alargadas; las arrugas en su rostro son más notorias; su bigote está ausente, él se está dejando crecer su blanca barba, y el cabello en su cabeza empieza a perderse; sus ojos tienen iris rojos; su mano y antebrazo izquierdos han sido reemplazados por una garra similar a la de una langosta; para terminar, toda su vestimenta es diferente, consistiendo ahora en un traje violeta de una pieza, un cinturón metálico, una capa negra que parece imitar la forma de un par de alas de murciélago, guantes que cubren su mano, su garra y ambos antebrazos, y botas pesadas. A pesar de estar viejo, la expresión de su rostro en general, y su sonrisa en particular, dan a entender que aún tiene mucho energía.

En resumidas cuentas, Max acaba de adoptar la apariencia y, probablemente, también la personalidad del mismísimo líder de la Orden de IXIS.

Luego de llegar al altar y encontrarse con Max, Geoffrey se queda incrédulo.

"¿Es... es usted... _milord_?"

"Así es, _aprendiz_."

"Pe- pero... ¿Cómo es posible?"

"Cuando _Julian_ dio su golpe de Estado y nos forzó a Max y a mí a exiliarnos en el Vacío, Max hizo un pacto conmigo, y uno de los términos de ese pacto incluía que su alma y mi alma conviviríamos en su cuerpo. Por supuesto, cuando no _estábamos_ solos y alguien _nos_ estaba viendo, yo dejaba que él controlara su propio cuerpo para guardar las apariencias, y Max incluso llegó a creer que ambos estábamos en igualdad de condiciones según nuestro pacto; sin embargo, al fin y al cabo, yo era el titiritero que tiraba de los piolines, y cuando Max tenía el control sobre su propio cuerpo, él no se daba cuenta de que yo estaba influyendo en sus decisiones inconscientemente, así que él era sólo una marioneta mía. En realidad, incluso antes de que _Julian_ diera su golpe de Estado, yo era consejero de Max y estaba usando mi magia para manipular sus emociones; fue por eso que él autorizó los genocidios overlander como venganza, algo que él probablemente se habría negado a hacer si yo no lo hubiera influenciado."

"Vaya... Supongo que usted ya tiene pleno acceso a sus poderes, _milord_."

"No, aún no, pero lo tendré... y los conflictos que se avecinan en tu país natal serán de gran ayuda para lograr ese objetivo."

* * *

Un equidna mobiano masculino, está caminando por los pasillos del Castillo de Moebotropolis, en el planeta Moebius. Está vestido con una larga capa negra y unos medallones dorados; como resultado de un experimento fallido con la energía Caos, es albino y sus ojos tienen esclerótica negra, iris amarillos y párpados rojos.

Caminando con las manos detrás de su espalda, el equidna se hace presente en el salón del trono, donde algunos moebianos, siguiendo órdenes del Rey Scourge, están haciendo toda clase de grafitis obscenos en las paredes. El usurpador está sentado en su trono, observando el progreso de las "obras de arte" que había ordenado hacer, hasta que ve al equidna entrando al salón.

"¡Qué bueno que llegaste, Creepy von Evil! ¿Qué te parece la re-decoración que estoy haciendo?"

"Por esta vez, ignoraré ese apodo usado por usted, Su _Cool_ Majestad."

"Vamos, Finitevus..." Scourge da un salto y se baja del trono, caminando hacia el equidna y apoyando una mano en su hombro. "Todavía te respeto en realidad. Reconozco que sos muy útil. Si no lo fueras-"

"Ya me habrías ejecutado."

"En realidad, ni siquiera te habría contratado." Ambos empiezan a caminar juntos por los amplios pasillos del castillo. "Ahora, hablemos de lo importante: ¿A cuántos reclutaste?"

"Contando tanto a los mercenarios contratados como a los liberados de la Zona Prisión, ya tenemos diez millones de soldados dispuestos a seguir sus órdenes, Su _Cool_ Majestad. Todos han aceptado rápidamente las recompensas ofrecidas."

"Te lo dije, Doc: si reunís a los mercenarios de todos los universos y les ofrecés una recompensa que no puedan rechazar, formar un ejército tan grande es pan comido. Y ofrecerles esa recompensa también es pan comido cuando sos Rey de un planeta entero."

"También me he tomado algunas libertades, si a usted no le molesta..."

"Veamos qué hiciste, y si lo que hiciste está bueno, te perdono."

"Pues... He contactado con un tal "Eclipse". Me ha mostrado cuatro ejemplares de unos seres que él llama "Brazos Oscuros": originalmente, el objetivo de la creación de esos "Brazos Oscuros" era que un soldado común se fusionara con uno de ellos y obtuviera poderes nuevos, convirtiendo a ese soldado en una suerte de súper-soldado; aún así, he visto que los "Brazos Oscuros" tenían un gran potencial como súper-soldados independientes, así que decidí colaborar en las investigaciones de ese tal "Eclipse" para conseguir que los "Brazos Oscuros" se conviertan en seres autónomos, con todas las ventajas que eso implicaría para nosotros si los reclutáramos."

"¿Sabés qué? Esa ha sido una idea genial. Hacé lo que quieras con esas "Manos Negras" o como quiera que se llamen. Confío totalmente en vos."

"Se lo agradezco mucho, y le aseguro que los "Brazos Oscuros" estarán siguiendo sus órdenes y luchando contra los enemigos de Moebius en muy poco tiempo."

Nadie se da cuenta de que el Doctor Finitevus, mientras habla con el Rey, está cruzando los dedos detrás de su espalda.

* * *

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 **Glosario:**

 **Piolín** : cordel delgado y resistente de cáñamo, algodón u otra fibra.

 **Caleidoscopio** : Instrumento óptico que consiste en un tubo con dos o tres espejos inclinados y cristales de colores en su interior, dispuestos de tal manera que si se mueve el tubo y se mira en su interior por uno de sus extremos, se pueden ver distintas figuras geométricas simétricas.


End file.
